You're the hope that keeps me trusting
by Sydney8201
Summary: SEQUEL de When there's no hope there's you. Après avoir passé passé plus d'un an à se chercher et à se faire du mal, Dean et Castiel sont enfin ensemble. Mais alors qu'ils explorent petit à petit leur nouvelle relation, la vie et les démons du passé se mettent en travers de leur chemin. Leur amour pourra t-il résister à ces épreuves ? (Titre tiré de Everything de Lifehouse)
1. Premier rendez-vous

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le début de la suite de ma précédent histoire !**

**Dean et Castiel sont enfin ensemble et leur relation progresse doucement. Mais bien sur, rien n'est jamais simple entre eux.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne lecture !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Please forgive me de David Gray**

**Chapitre 1 : Premier rendez-vous.**

_« Please forgive me__  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do.  
Feels like lightning  
Running through my veins  
Every time I look at you.  
Every time I look at you. »_

_ David Gray_

Castiel était nerveux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était debout dans sa chambre à observer les différentes tenues qu'il avait sorti de son placard sans parvenir à se décider sur celle qu'il voulait mettre. Il n'avait jamais accordé une grande importance à ses vêtements. Il aimait se sentir confortable et se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait être à la mode ou non. Mais ce soir, les choses étaient différentes. Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Dean. Ce serait le premier rendez-vous officiel qu'ils partageraient. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble, ils avaient passé leur temps à discuter et à régler tous les problèmes qui s'étaient créés entre eux durant cette année qu'ils avaient passée loin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient partagés quelques baisers et des caresses plus ou moins intenses. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps et ne surtout rien précipiter. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que leur relation ne pourrait marcher que s'ils faisaient les choses correctement. Ils devaient faire table rase du passé et se comporter comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer.

Dean avait été celui qui lui avait proposé de sortir dîner. Il avait expliqué qu'une relation devait absolument commencer par un premier rendez-vous. Castiel avait accepté avec joie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il voulait plaire à Dean même s'il savait que le jeune homme était déjà amoureux de lui. Il voulait lui faire bonne impression. Et en observant sa garde-robe, il réalisait que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il en ressentait le besoin.

Il opta finalement pour une chemise blanche qu'il se souvenait d'avoir acheté pour l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents et pour un jean noir qu'il ne portait jamais. Gabriel lui avait pourtant juré qu'il le mettait en valeur. Il était peut-être temps pour Castiel de lui accorder une seconde chance.

Il enfila ses vêtements puis retourna dans la salle de bains pour contrôler l'état de ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à les coiffer correctement et il avait fini par baisser les bras. Il soupira longuement en essayant de les plaquer sur sa tête avant de renoncer à nouveau. Il sortit ensuite pour rejoindre le salon où il enfila une veste noire. Il rangea dans la poche son portefeuille, ses clefs d'appartement puis se planta devant la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans l'entrée. Dean serait bientôt là. Castiel sentit son estomac se nouer et il déglutit avec peine. Il n'aurait jamais du être aussi nerveux. Il connaissait déjà Dean et il savait que tout se passerait bien. Mais il sentait tout de même son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait après avoir dîné. Il ne savait pas s'ils devaient revenir dans son appartement et franchir un nouveau cap. Il croyait se souvenir que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils étaient supposés faire avant le troisième ou le quatrième rendez-vous. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Surtout si Dean l'embrassait sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait les pires difficultés du monde à se souvenir de ses bonnes résolutions quand les lèvres du jeune homme étaient collées aux siennes. Il soupira.

Il attendait depuis quelques minutes quand son interphone se mit enfin à sonner. Castiel appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte puis colla son œil contre le judas. Quand la lumière du couloir s'alluma, il recula son visage et prit une grande inspiration. Tout allait bien se passer. Il le savait.

Quand Dean frappa à la porte, le jeune libraire sursauta. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'appuyer sur la poignée et d'ouvrir. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le jeune homme et il en eut le souffle coupé. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire bonne impression.

Castiel trouvait toujours Dean séduisant. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'apprêter pour être beau. Mais il avait visiblement fait un effort particulier pour leur rendez-vous. Il portait lui aussi une chemise qui collait parfaitement à son torse. Elle était noire et faisait ressortir la couleur incroyable de ses yeux. Son jean était bleu mais semblait avoir été dessiné pour lui. Il n'avait pas de veste et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés.

- Bonsoir Castiel, lâcha le jeune homme en lui souriant.

Castiel adorait le voir sourire. Surtout quand ce simple geste illuminait ses yeux. Il était définitivement incroyable. Et pendant une seconde, le jeune libraire hésita à lui dire d'entrer et à oublier leur projet d'aller dîner. Non. Il devait s'en tenir à ce qu'ils avaient dit. Il se contenta donc de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami avant de lui adresser un sourire à son tour.

- Bonsoir Dean.

Le jeune homme effleura sa joue du bout du doigt pendant une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu es prêt ?

Castiel acquiesça puis le suivit à l'extérieur de son appartement et dans le couloir. Quand il eut fermé sa porte, Dean lui saisit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Castiel apprécia de sentir leurs doigts s'entremêler comme si tout ceci était parfaitement naturel. Comme s'ils avaient été créés pour s'emboîter les uns avec les autres. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble en silence et commencèrent à remonter la rue, leurs mains toujours liées.

- Tu sais, je tiens à te prévenir, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, confia brusquement Dean.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris.

- Pas doué pour quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de s'immobiliser et de faire face à son petit-ami. Castiel lut alors dans ses yeux sa propre nervosité et les inquiétudes qui assombrissaient la couleur émeraude de ses iris. Le jeune libraire eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se donner en spectacle avec autant de gens autour d'eux.

- Pas doué pour tout ça … les rendez-vous … les … les trucs qu'il faut dire ou faire pour séduire quelqu'un. Jusque là, c'était les hommes qui cherchaient à me plaire … pour me mettre dans leur lit bien sûr mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de dire oui ou non.

Castiel sentit une pointe de jalousie au fond de lui à l'idée que tous ces hommes avaient pu avoir ce que lui ne s'était pas encore autorisé à prendre. Il aurait voulu que Dean ne connaisse pas tout ça. Que personne n'ait osé utiliser son corps uniquement pour satisfaire un besoin. Le jeune homme méritait tellement plus. Il méritait qu'on s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pas uniquement pour son corps. Même si Castiel ne pouvait nier qu'il comprenait ce qui avait attiré ces hommes. Il l'avait dit à Chris un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Dean était un très bel homme et il attirait les regards. Il attirait le désir et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas être comme tous ceux qui ne voyaient pas au delà de son physique. Il aimait le jeune homme avant tout pour tout ce qu'il était à l'intérieur.

- Je ne suis pas forcément plus doué que toi et puisqu'on en est à se parler franchement, je suis terriblement nerveux ! Confia Castiel en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Lentement mais surement, Dean se mit à sourire et les nuages dans ses yeux semblèrent s'envoler un à un.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel acquiesça et Dean s'approcha de lui sans se soucier des gens qui marchaient autour d'eux. De toute évidence, il était plus à l'aise que lui à l'idée que les passants puissent connaître exactement la nature de leur relation. C'était paradoxal quand on savait comment son père avait réagi à son homosexualité. Mais de toute évidence, Dean se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Et Castiel aurait aimé être comme lui. Il était simplement plus réservé. Il laissa toutefois le jeune homme s'approcher sans chercher à reculer.

- C'est idiot tu sais … je veux dire, on sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir l'un sur l'autre … du moins toutes les choses gênantes et graves. On devrait pouvoir être parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, constata Castiel avant de soupirer.

Dean effleura sa joue de sa main libre avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps. Castiel aurait voulu que ce contact puisse durer quelques secondes de plus mais il supposait qu'il aurait été de trop. Ils voulaient faire les choses bien et cela imposait qu'ils s'en tiennent à un minimum de contacts. Sans quoi, il risquait de ne jamais voir l'intérieur du restaurant que Dean avait choisi.

- Non parce que … à chaque fois que je suis avec toi … dès que je te vois … c'est comme si … je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire … comme si je devais te séduire encore et encore car je sais que tu es trop bien pour moi. Je sais que je vais devoir me battre pour te garder. Et dès que tu es proche de moi, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer … mon corps s'enflammer et je … je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui t'a poussé à m'accepter dans ta vie mais … je suis tellement heureux … tellement tellement heureux que j'ai la sensation que tout pourrait s'effondrer. Alors je pèse chaque chose que je dis … je réfléchis à tout ce que je fais et je suis constamment nerveux, confessa Dean dont les joues avaient rougi.

Castiel pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas loin d'avoir exactement les mêmes sensations. Lui aussi perdait tous ses moyens au contact de Dean. Ca avait toujours été le cas mais c'était pire encore maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Ok, je crois que nous accordons trop d'importance à ce rendez-vous, avança finalement Castiel en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par sa réaction. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Je t'aime et tu m'aimes … c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce rendez-vous … tout ça, c'est juste un moyen de passer du temps ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas et qu'on avait besoin de se séduire. Ca fait bien longtemps que je suis tombé dans tes filets alors tu n'as strictement aucune raison d'être nerveux.

Dean acquiesça finalement et Castiel retira sa main de sa joue. Il était temps de changer de sujet et de commencer ce rendez-vous comme il se devait. Maintenant qu'il savait que sa nervosité était partagée par son petit-ami, il se sentait considérablement mieux.

- Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est une surprise … en fait c'est un restaurant que Chris et Steve m'ont conseillé mais si on s'en tient à leurs habitudes, ça doit plutôt ressembler à un club de striptease … ou à un bordel … vas savoir.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le jeune homme se moquer de ses deux meilleurs amis. Même quand il disait les pires choses sur eux, il y avait toujours énormément d'amour dans son regard. C'était adorable à voir. Surtout quand il retrouvait exactement la même chose dans les yeux de ses amis. Castiel s'entendait bien avec Chris et Steve. Du moins surtout avec le dernier. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et avaient beaucoup de centres d'intérêt en commun. Avec Chris, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. Le jeune guitariste restait méfiant vis-à-vis de lui-même s'il était responsable du fait que Dean et lui soient à nouveau ensemble. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Chris avait affronté beaucoup d'épreuves à cause de Dean. Et il continuait de s'inquiéter énormément pour lui.

Le jeune libraire suivit Dean quand il se remit en route. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence, leurs mains toujours jointes l'une à l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant, ils furent agréablement surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un établissement particulièrement charmant et romantique. Chris pouvait être surprenant parfois.

Dean donna son nom à la réceptionniste et ils furent rapidement conduits à leur table. Une fois installés, ils prirent le menu que leur serveur leur tendait et Castiel commença à le consulter.

Ils restèrent à nouveau en silence sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent passé leur commande que Dean reprit la parole.

- Tu sais je crois que j'ai une idée pour détendre l'atmosphère, avança t-il en se versant un verre d'eau.

Il n'avait pas commandé d'alcool et Castiel s'était contenté d'un apéritif léger sans demander de vin pour le repas. Il respectait la volonté du jeune homme de ne plus toucher une seule goutte d'alcool. Il était fier de voir qu'il s'en tenait toujours à ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je t'écoute.

Dean but une gorgée de son verre d'eau avant de le reposer au centre de la table et de poser ses mains à côté de son assiette.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi mais pas tout. Et il y a encore des détails que j'aimerais découvrir sur toi. Alors voilà ce que je te propose … on va se poser toutes les questions qui nous passent par la tête et on sera obligé de répondre franchement. Pas de joker. Peu importe que les questions soient gênantes ou non.

Castiel acquiesça. Il avait envie de tout savoir sur Dean. Il connaissait certains de ses plus noirs secrets et plusieurs choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Mais il ne savait pas tout. Bien au contraire. Il avait envie de connaître tous les détails. Même ceux qui pouvaient paraître insignifiants. Il fit signe au jeune homme de commencer puisqu'il s'agissait de son idée.

- Ok, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demanda Dean.

Castiel lui sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son Martini.

- Vert comme tes yeux, répondit-il.

- Flatteur, rétorqua Dean dont les joues rougissaient légèrement.

Castiel ne pourrait jamais se passer de voir son petit-ami mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé que les compliments ne le déstabilisent pas autant car cela avait tendance à prouver qu'il n'avait pas encore suffisamment confiance en lui. Mais il adorait la teinte que prenaient ses joues et la façon que ses yeux avaient de briller à chaque fois que Castiel lui disait quelque chose de gentil.

- Non, je te jure, assura le jeune libraire. Le vert a toujours été ma couleur préférée même avant de te connaître. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, c'est une teinte très précise de vert que j'adore.

Dean détourna les yeux une seconde en attrapant son verre d'eau. Il ne le porta pas à sa bouche et se passa à la place la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier. Castiel suivit le mouvement des yeux sans se sentir gêné.

- Ok la tienne ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-ami.

- Je pourrais dire bleu comme tes yeux mais ce serait te voler ta réplique … et puis ce ne serait pas vrai … ma couleur préférée c'est définitivement le orange.

- Le orange ? demanda Castiel surpris.

Dean acquiesça alors que le jeune libraire stockait cette information quelque part dans son cerveau au cas où il aurait besoin de s'en resservir plus tard.

- Ton livre préféré ? demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de sourire à son petit-ami. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point son visage s'illuminait quand il souriait. Il avait toujours les joues rouges mais il semblait nettement plus à l'aise que quelques secondes plus tôt.

- J'irais cracher sur vos tombes de Boris Vian.

Castiel avait lu ce livre quand il était étudiant. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et il était surpris par le choix du jeune homme. Il savait que Boris Vian était un auteur controversé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit-ami avait une telle fascination pour ce livre en particulier. Quand il lui en demanda la raison, Dean prit un air sérieux et haussa les épaules.

- C'est un livre sur la vengeance et sur l'intolérance en général. Bien sur dans l'histoire, il est plutôt question de racisme mais je me reconnais dans le personnage principal. J'ai souvent eu envie de me venger moi aussi de tous ceux qui ne m'acceptaient pas tel que j'étais. Je ne sais pas … ce livre me touche.

Castiel hocha la tête. Ca avait effectivement un sens. Et à présent qu'il avait l'explication, il trouvait ce choix logique. Il sourit à son petit-ami et lui saisit la main par-dessus la table.

- Pour moi, c'est la Planète des Singes, admit-il. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un roman … plutôt une nouvelle. Mais je l'adore.

Dean acquiesça à son tour et entremêla leurs doigts par-dessus la table.

- Ok, j'ai une question … sur quel homme as-tu fantasmé en premier quand tu étais adolescent … lequel tu imaginais quand tu étais tout seul chez toi et que tu avais besoin de … disons de te donner un peu de plaisir ?

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait exprès simplement pour le déstabiliser. Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux et semblait nettement plus à l'aise que lui sur le sujet. Il choisit toutefois de répondre.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Russell Crow, confessa t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne partageait visiblement pas son avis. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se racla la gorge et sourit.

- Ok, moi c'était Robbie Williams.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le jeune homme seul dans sa chambre, se laissant aller à ses fantasmes. Il le voyait allongé sur son lit, sa main glissant dans son pantalon et … il déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait pas intérêt à s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Il pouvait déjà sentir son corps réagir aux images que lui renvoyait son cerveau. Ils étaient dans un endroit public et ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps. Il chassa ces idées de sa tête alors que Dean le regardait visiblement décontenancé par son attitude. Le jeune libraire enchaîna alors avec une nouvelle question et le jeune homme répondit avec enthousiasme. Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'interroger jusqu'à ce que leurs plats soient servis. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien.

Quand ils en furent au dessert, Dean posa sa cuillère dans son assiette et leva les yeux vers son petit-ami.

- Je peux te poser une question vraiment très embarrassante ? demanda t-il en souriant.

Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient et Castiel ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord et Dean se lança aussitôt.

- Est-ce que tu es … quand tu couches avec un homme, est-ce que tu es plutôt du genre actif ou … passif ? demanda t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question. Il ne s'était jamais réellement défini comme l'un ou l'autre. Il aimait les deux. Il avait eu des partenaires qui ne voulaient jamais échangé les rôles et d'autres qui le faisaient volontiers. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, avoua t-il dans un murmure.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que leur conversation soit entendue par qui que ce soit autour d'eux. Et le restaurant était littéralement bondé. Toutefois, il estimait qu'il était sans doute plus raisonnable d'en discuter dans un tel endroit plutôt qu'en privé. Sans quoi, il n'aurait pas pu résister à l'envie de le prouver au jeune homme.

- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça … le sexe c'est avant tout le partage et il n'y a pas réellement de rôle attitré même si certains te diront le contraire. Toi, tu as une préférence ?

Dean reprit sa cuillère dans sa main et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de dire. Castiel hésita une seconde à changer de sujet mais il était curieux de connaître la raison qui avait poussé son petit-ami à poser cette question.

- Généralement, je suis passif, admit Dean après un long silence.

- Parce que tu préfères ? demanda aussitôt Castiel.

- En partie oui mais c'est aussi comme ça que les hommes me perçoivent. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils imaginent que je suis quelqu'un de soumis … c'est sans doute une question d'âge.

Castiel n'aimait définitivement pas l'idée que des inconnus aient pu utiliser son petit-ami. Qu'ils aient pu tirer des conclusions hâtives sur lui simplement parce qu'il était plus jeune qu'eux. Lui ne se le serait jamais permis.

- Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça ? Demanda alors Castiel en attrapant la main de Dean.

Ce dernier lui adressa alors un petit sourire en coin et inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Quoi ? Me pénétrer ? Répliqua t-il.

Castiel manqua alors de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il toussa pendant de longues secondes pendant que Dean se retenait visiblement de rire. Quand le jeune libraire eut retrouvé son souffle et son calme, il secoua la tête.

- Non … non … je veux dire que je ne te forcerais jamais à rien. Je n'utiliserais jamais ton âge pour te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit. Et je n'assumerais pas que tu dois te soumettre simplement parce que tu es plus jeune que moi.

- Je sais, assura Dean en souriant toujours.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas, quelque chose qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui cachait. Il se doutait que cela devait être sérieux. Et il redoutait de lui poser la question. Mais il voulait tout savoir de son petit-ami. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente obligé d'avoir des secrets pour lui.

- Alors pourquoi me poser cette question ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Dean baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes puis se passa celle qu'il avait de libre sur le visage. Il était à nouveau nerveux mais Castiel savait qu'il allait lui répondre. Il allait jouer le jeu et le jeune libraire en était satisfait.

- Je voulais que tu saches … c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne … pas même à Chris et c'est tout dire … il sait absolument tout de moi, commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Il prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Castiel lui caressa le dessus de la main avec son pouce pour lui apporter un peu de confort. Il choisit de ne rien dire. Il ne voulait surtout pas couper Dean dans son élan.

- J'ai eu une … mauvais expérience il y a un peu plus de deux ans … avec un homme. Il … il aimait qu'on l'insulte et qu'on se montre brutal avec lui. Il avait besoin de se faire dominer. Et j'étais partant parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait tout tester au moins une fois mais … ensuite … les choses sont devenus trop … trop violentes et je n'ai pas pu … finir. J'ai pris la fuite mais depuis j'ai une sorte de … de blocage. Je n'arrive pas à prendre les rennes et je ne veux pas que cela se mette entre nous.

Castiel détestait par principe ce type qui avait fait du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait mais il ravala sa colère pour se concentrer sur Dean. Il devait trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter. Pour lui assurer que ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qui pourrait entraver leur relation.

- Dean, je te l'ai déjà dit. Le sexe n'est pas capital pour moi … c'est important bien sûr mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Et puis, je continue de croire qu'il faut toujours être émotionnellement et sexuellement sur la même longueur d'onde que son partenaire pour que les choses se passent bien. Je ne te ferais jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise, assura t-il.

Dean acquiesça avant de sourire à nouveau. Ils terminèrent ensuite leur dessert en silence et quand ils eurent réglé l'addition – en la partageant car le jeune homme refusait que Castiel lui offre son repas – le jeune libraire lui reprit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu diras de sortir d'ici et de profiter un peu du temps splendide qu'il fait ? Demanda t-il.

Dean accepta aussitôt et ils sortirent du restaurant main dans la main. Castiel se fichait que les gens puissent les voir. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait et si cela posait un problème à quelqu'un, il était tout à fait disposé à se défendre. Il guida Dean à travers les rues bondées jusqu'à un petit parc où il aimait flâner quand il avait un peu de temps à lui. Ils prirent place sur l'un des bancs et Dean leva les yeux au ciel en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

- Quand on était petits, Sammy et moi, on avait l'habitude de sortir pour aller dans le jardin de nos parents pour observer les étoiles. A Lawrence, on les voit clairement parce qu'il n'y a pas toutes ces lumières et celle pollution pour les cacher. Et on s'amusait à les nommer. On n'a jamais connu les vrais noms des constellations alors on les inventait.

Castiel sourit en détachant ses yeux de son petit-ami pour regarder les étoiles à son tour. On n'en discernait que quelques unes en plein centre de Los Angeles.

- Et quels noms vous leur donneriez ? Demanda t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Des noms ridicules comme la constellation du chien ou celle de l'arbre … et puis il y avait celle du cône glacé. Sammy trouvait que les étoiles qui en faisaient parti ressemblaient à une glace … moi je trouvais qu'elles ressemblaient à un pénis mais j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi.

Castiel sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-ami. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les étoiles au dessus de sa tête. Il semblait nostalgique. Mais il paraissait également heureux. Le jeune libraire le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. La lumière des réverbères autour d'eux donnait une couleur dorée à sa peau et faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- C'est adorable, assura Castiel.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Non, c'est juste un truc de gamin, répliqua t-il.

- C'est adorable, répéta Castiel.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'insister à chaque fois qu'il voulait que son petit-ami accepte un compliment de sa part. Il espérait pouvoir un jour le débarrasser de son manque de confiance en lui. Il allait en faire sa mission.

- Eh Cas, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais posé de questions sur mes précédentes relations sexuelles ou sur tous les hommes avec qui j'ai couché ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'étais clean ou si j'avais toujours pris mes précautions ?

Castiel haussa les épaules et se tourna complètement vers Dean pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme cherchait absolument à ramener toutes leurs conversations à ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé. Sans doute était-il complexé par la multitude d'hommes avec lesquels il avait couché.

- Je sais que Chris t'a souvent fait la morale sur le sujet et je sais aussi que tu es suffisamment responsable pour te faire suivre. Je te fais confiance et puis … parler de tous ces hommes, ça a tendance à me … à m'énerver en toute honnêteté. Pas contre toi mais contre tous ceux qui ont pu exploiter tes faiblesses.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune libraire.

- Changeons de sujet ok ? Proposa t-il.

Castiel acquiesça et sentit le nœud dans son estomac se détendre considérablement. Dean soupira longuement avant de faire glisser son indexe le long de la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami. Ce dernier sentit un frisson le parcourir.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec une fille ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme en retirant sa main de la bouche de Castiel.

Le jeune libraire secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Moi non plus, confessa Dean. Mais si tu devais coucher avec une femme … qui tu choisirais ?

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il savait reconnaître qu'une femme était belle mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par une. Il choisit toutefois celle qui l'aurait probablement fait fantasmer si toutefois il n'avait pas été gay.

- Charlize Theron, admit-il.

Dean hocha la tête en regardant droit devant lui les gens qui passaient dans le parc.

- Moi, je tenterais ma chance avec Emma Watson.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui … et c'est de la faute de Charlie. Elle a fini par me convaincre qu'Hermione Granger était cool. Elle a un sérieux faible pour elle.

Dean sourit en évoquant son amie. Castiel l'appréciait aussi. Il la trouvait drôle et il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le jeune homme. Il savait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie au centre où ils avaient été enfermés tous les deux. Il l'avait remercié plusieurs fois. Et il ne pouvait qu'adorer une fille qui possédait toute la collection des livres de Pierre Boulle.

- Autre question … qu'est-ce que tu regardes en premier chez un homme ? Demanda Dean qui semblait avoir décidé de reprendre le jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme en réfléchissant à sa question. Avant lui, il n'avait jamais réellement été du genre à ne remarquer qu'une partie du corps des hommes qui lui plaisaient. Il voyait les gens comme un ensemble. Pour Dean, c'était un peu différent. La première chose qu'il avait vu chez le jeune homme était ses yeux d'un vert incroyable. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Et ce fut sans nul doute ce qui motiva sa réponse.

- Les yeux, souffla t-il.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Castiel.

- Moi c'est les fesses, lâcha t-il.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune libraire crut qu'il plaisantait mais quand Dean continua de le regarder sérieusement, il sut qu'il était sincère. Il secoua la tête, amusé. Le jeune homme était définitivement plein de surprises.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez moi … physiquement ? Demanda alors Dean en souriant de plus belle.

Castiel lui posa la main sur la joue et la caressa du bout du pouce. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aimait chez le jeune homme. Il adorait ses yeux qui dévoilaient toutes ses émotions. Il aimait également sa bouche qu'il avait constamment envie d'embrasser. Il trouvait l'ensemble de son visage absolument magnifique. Et son corps était en tout point parfait. Mais il y avait quelque chose que Castiel trouvait plus adorable encore. Il sourit à son tour.

- Tes tâches de rousseur, confessa t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par sa réponse. Castiel en effleura quelques unes du bout du pouce.

- J'aimerais pouvoir les relier avec un crayon ou les embrasser une à une pour savoir le goût qu'elles peuvent avoir. Je les adore … et ok, ça fait probablement de moi un fétichiste mais je m'en fiche. C'est sans nul doute ce que je préfère chez toi.

Dean haussa finalement les épaules avant de tourner le visage pour embrasser la paume de la main de Castiel. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent et qui continuait de faire frissonner le jeune libraire.

- Moi, la chose que je préfère chez toi, déclara t-il ensuite. C'est sans nul doute tes fesses.

Castiel fronça les sourcils à son tour. Dean garda son regard rivé dans le sien avant d'éclater finalement de rire. Le jeune libraire lui donna alors un léger coup dans l'épaule avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui.

- Imbécile ! Jeta t-il en souriant.

- Ceci étant dit, c'est vrai. J'adore tes fesses mais … je dois admettre que ce que je préfère chez toi, ce sont tes yeux. Ils sont incroyablement bleus.

Castiel acquiesça. Il préférait de loin cette réponse même si le compliment de Dean sur ses fesses ne lui déplaisait pas forcément. Ils continuèrent alors de parler, le jeune libraire lui posant de nouvelles questions pour apprendre à le connaître.

Quand ils commencèrent à avoir froid, Castiel décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Dean lui proposa alors de le raccompagner et le jeune libraire ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Ils s'étaient entendus pour attendre mais il savait que ce ne serait pas simple de résister quand ils seraient devant sa porte. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit-ami. Dean semblait nettement plus à l'aise que lui. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, ses mains dans ses poches et les yeux fixés devant lui. La soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme dans un rêve. Castiel regrettait que cela touche à son fin. Mais il savait également qu'ils auraient rapidement d'autres occasions de passer du temps ensemble.

Les deux hommes firent le chemin en silence et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte de l'appartement que Castiel se décida à prendre la parole.

- Je te proposerais bien d'entrer mais … je ne crois pas que ce serait très raisonnable, admit t-il en souriant.

Dean hocha la tête. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins t'embrasser ? Demanda le jeune homme en sortant ses mains de ses poches.

Quand Castiel acquiesça, il les posa dans son cou pour l'attirer doucement à lui. Le jeune libraire passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une seconde avant de réellement presser les unes contre les autres. Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer. Il ressentait toujours quelque chose d'extrêmement fort quand Dean l'embrassait. C'était un moment unique … magique. Tout son corps s'enflamma presque aussitôt et il ne put résister à l'envie de venir se coller contre celui du jeune homme. Il remonta ses mains dans son dos lentement, entraînant avec elles sa chemise. Sa langue vint chercher celle de Dean et rapidement, le jeune homme accéléra le rythme de leur baiser. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans les cheveux du jeune libraire. Ce dernier inclina la tête et laissa son petit-ami le pousser jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte sa porte d'entrée. Dean glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Castiel et sa cuisse vint rapidement appuyer contre son entrejambe. Le jeune libraire ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'aller doucement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son érection devenait douloureuse. Il était étonné de constater à quel point ses réactions étaient fortes. Il n'aurait pas du. Tout lui avait toujours semblé comme multiplié par mille quand il était avec Dean. Et alors que le jeune homme commençait à bouger sa cuisse contre son entrejambe, Castiel laissa ses mains retomber sur ses fesses. Son geste arracha un gémissement à son petit-ami. Ils se séparèrent alors à contrecoeur mais restèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

- Fais moi entrer, supplia Dean dont la voix était rauque et le souffle court.

Castiel en avait terriblement envie. Il aimait sentir Dean collé contre lui et il aurait aimé pouvoir le déshabiller et le serrer dans ses bras toute la nuit. Mais il voulait s'en tenir à leurs résolutions. Il savait qu'il était préférable d'attendre. Même s'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de se souvenir pourquoi. Il parvint toutefois à secouer la tête.

- Dean, on a dit …

- Je sais ce qu'on a dit, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Et je sais qu'on a raison. Mais c'est dur … j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Castiel retira ses mains de ses fesses et les posa sur son torse. Dean recula alors d'un pas, sa cuisse cessant d'appuyer contre l'entrejambe du jeune libraire. Son corps protesta aussitôt et il eut une furieuse envie de l'attirer à nouveau à lui.

- On dit souvent que l'attente rend les choses meilleures encore … et puis, je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Je ne couche jamais le premier soir.

Il vit le visage de Dean se tendre et ses yeux s'assombrir et il réalisa alors l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Le jeune homme aurait du savoir qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une blague de mauvais goût et que son petit-ami ne cherchait pas à le critiquer sur le style de vie qu'il avait mené jusque là. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas.

- Dean, je ne voulais pas dire que tu … que tu es un garçon facile, assura t-il pour se racheter.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de faire un nouveau pas en arrière. Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde avant de soupirer.

- Dean, s'il te plait … c'était juste … une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Castiel était un idiot. Il aurait du savoir qu'en blaguant sur ce sujet, il réveillerait les doutes et les complexes de son petit-ami. Il savait que cette relation ne serait jamais simple et qu'il allait devoir peser chacune de ses paroles. Car Dean était un garçon fragile et blessé. Même guéri, il manquait toujours de confiance en lui-même. Il avait de vrais regrets concernant son passé et la façon qu'il avait eu de coucher avec des dizaines d'inconnus sans jamais se poser de questions.

- Dean, souffla Castiel à court d'idées.

La soirée avait été parfaite jusque là et le jeune libraire avait la sensation que tout s'écroulait brutalement. Il regarda son petit-ami lever à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

- C'est bon Cas … je sais que tu ne penses pas ce genre de choses de moi … c'est juste que parfois je … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je me suis comporté comme un vulgaire …

- Dean, le coupa Castiel car il refusait d'en entendre plus. Je veux juste qu'on attende encore un peu. Qu'on fasse les choses dans l'ordre. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons rien fait de manière … classique et je ne veux rien précipiter. Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai envie de toi et que je t'aime. Je me fiche du passé et je me fiche des hommes avec lesquels tu as couché. Je te veux dans ma vie et … en toute honnêteté je te veux aussi dans mon lit … le plus rapidement possible.

Dean sourit faiblement en entendant ces derniers mots. Il refit un pas en direction de Castiel mais ce dernier leva ses deux mains devant lui pour le dissuader d'aller plus loin.

- Mais pas ce soir ok ? ajouta Castiel.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête même s'il le faisait de toute évidence à contrecœur. Il se passa une main sur le visage et réajusta sa chemise que Castiel avait soulevée dans son dos.

- Bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te souhaiter une bonne nuit … je vais rentrer chez moi et ressortir mes vieux posters de Robbie Williams, lança Dean en souriant plus franchement.

Castiel n'avait définitivement pas besoin de l'image que cette réflexion avait fait naître dans son esprit. L'image de Dean, allongé nu sur son lit, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents, son corps couvert de transpiration et sa main allant et venant rapidement sur son … Castiel secoua la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de détails m'aide à te laisser partir ? demanda t-il.

- Eh, c'est toi qui ne veux pas me laisser entrer, rappela alors Dean.

Castiel acquiesça puis s'approcha de son petit-ami pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Dean, murmura t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il ouvrit sa porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son petit-ami par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui et semblait lutter contre son envie de l'accompagner à l'intérieur. Castiel lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête et de pénétrer dans son appartement. Quand il referma la porte, il entendit Dean lui souhaiter bonne nuit une nouvelle fois. Il verrouilla ensuite et avança jusque dans son salon pour se laisser tomber sur son canapé.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Que les choses seraient meilleures encore s'ils s'en tenaient à ce qu'ils avaient dit. Il ferma les yeux et se repassa le film de la soirée dans sa tête.

Il s'était beaucoup amusé avec Dean. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu un aussi bon premier rendez-vous. Il aimait tout ce qu'il apprenait sur le jeune homme et avait envie de passer tout son temps avec lui.

Il se demandait si la force de ses sentiments pour lui n'aurait pas du l'effrayer. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait du temps pour tomber amoureux et pour se sentir aussi dépendant d'une autre personne. Mais rien n'avait jamais été normal avec Dean. Et il refusait d'avoir peur.

Il était heureux et avait enfin la sensation de se sentir complet. De se sentir réellement à sa place. Il commençait à faire des projets pour l'avenir et il ne l'envisageait pas sans le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Il attendait leur second rendez-vous avec impatience. Il aurait déjà voulu y être. Tout lui semblait incroyablement simple avec Dean. Naturel. Il pouvait être lui-même sans craindre d'être jugé ou rejeté.

Oui, Castiel était vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps et alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux et se décidait à se lever du canapé, il réalisa que son salut était venu d'un garçon de dix-huit ans qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé comme un petit-ami potentiel dans d'autres circonstances. La vie était bizarre parfois. Mais pour Castiel, elle était également très belle ce soir.


	2. Benny

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais mon cousin vient de débarquer pour quelques jours et j'ai du le conduire à droite et à gauche.**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère sexuelle. Je préfère prévenir ceux que cela peut gêner.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Feeling good de Muse**

**Chapitre 2 : Benny**

_« It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good »_

_Muse_

Dean était penché au dessus du capot d'une voiture depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il avait vérifié tout ce que Rufus lui avait demandé de vérifier mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui clochait dans la voiture de leur client. Il faisait incroyablement chaud dans le garage et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis qu'il avait eu son premier rendez-vous avec Castiel, il pensait constamment au jeune libraire. Ils avaient prévus de se revoir le lendemain soir pour aller au cinéma. Ce serait officiellement leur deuxième rendez-vous. Puis viendrait le troisième et Dean espérait sincèrement que celui là se terminerait au lit. Il continuait de croire qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision et qu'il était préférable d'attendre pour en venir aux choses sérieuses. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait cruellement envie de Castiel. La nuit dernière, il avait passé sa soirée enfermé dans sa chambre à imaginer ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils en seraient arrivés à ce point. Il s'était demandé comment Castiel se comporterait avec lui. S'il serait particulièrement tendre ou s'il serait un peu dominateur. Il savait d'ors et déjà que ce serait bien. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Dean sourit puis se redressa pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il regarda la voiture longuement, se demandant comment il allait s'en sortir avec elle. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la réaction de Rufus quand il apprendrait qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la source du problème. Il risquait d'en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

Rufus était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait pris Dean sous son aile, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sans jamais lui poser de questions indiscrètes. Le jeune homme avait ressenti le besoin de lui dire qu'il était homosexuel. Il ne voulait pas que cela risque de poser un problème entre eux. A l'époque, il était en couple avec Jamie et son ancien tuteur passait parfois le voir. Il voulait pouvoir être lui-même et ne plus jamais avoir à se cacher. Rufus lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas un problème. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son oncle Bobby. Dean prit une seconde pour repenser à ce dernier. Ils n'étaient pas réellement liés par le sang mais Bobby était un ami de son père et il avait toujours été très proche de lui.

Il mourrait d'envie de reprendre contact avec lui mais il craignait que le vieux mécanicien ne soit du même avis que son père concernant son homosexualité. Et il préférait ne pas voir le même dégout dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était presque midi. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença à taper un message pour Castiel.

« Suis dans le cambouis jusqu'aux coudes. Il fait une chaleur d'enfer ici. Qui a dit que devenir mécanicien était une bonne idée ? »

Il sourit en envoyant le message puis attendit patiemment la réponse. Quand il la reçut, il ouvrit sans perdre de temps.

« Je crois me souvenir que c'est toi et merci bien pour l'image de toi que tu viens de me dépeindre. Je doute de pouvoir me concentrer sur mon inventaire à nouveau »

Dean sourit de plus belle. Castiel le surprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Il l'avait toujours cru trop timide pour plaisanter sur le sujet mais il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son petit-ami qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Dean était seul au garage et il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que j'étais entièrement nu ? »

A peine avait-il envoyé le message qu'il recevait déjà une réponse.

« Probablement de prendre une photo. Et de te rhabiller ensuite. Je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse te voir »

Dean regarda autour de lui. Rufus était parti faire une course et il savait qu'aucun client ne viendrait à cette heure-ci. Il sourit de plus belle puis partit s'enfermer dans le bureau de son patron. Il baissa les stores puis déboutonna la combinaison qu'il portait au garage. Il retira le haut puis prit une photo de son torse. Il hésita une seconde à l'envoyer avant de presser le bouton adéquat. La réponse ne se fit une nouvelle fois pas attendre.

« Ok, cette fois, je laisse définitivement tomber l'inventaire. As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel tu viens de me mettre ? Ce n'est pas juste. Tu es cruel. »

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de décider de pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin. Il retira le bas de sa combinaison puis prit une photo de face et – en parvenant à se contorsionner suffisamment – une de dos. Sur la deuxième, il avait focalisé l'objectif sur ses fesses. Il les envoya aussitôt. Il se rhabilla alors et attendit patiemment la réponse.

« Arrête ça immédiatement … je suis entouré. Et Gabriel me regarde d'un drôle d'œil. Je suis sûr qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Super boxer au passage. »

Dean secoua la tête, amusé avant d'envoyer un dernier message à son petit-ami.

« Ceci est juste un avant-goût … bonne journée Cas. Je t'aime »

Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage puis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit du bureau de Rufus. Quand il pénétra à nouveau dans le garage, il aperçut un homme qui semblait observer la voiture qu'il était en train de réparer. Dean s'approcha de lui.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda t-il poliment.

L'homme se tourna alors vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu et il n'avait pas l'air d'être un client. Il était un petit peu plus petit que le jeune homme mais il était nettement plus musclé. Il ressemblait à un body builder. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année et avait d'incroyables yeux bleus. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés très courts et il portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

- Rufus m'a demandé de venir me présenter. Je suis Benny Laffite, le nouveau, répondit l'homme en tendant sa main à Dean.

Ce dernier la lui serra en fronçant les sourcils. Rufus lui avait parlé de sa volonté d'engager quelqu'un d'autre pour parer à la clientèle croissante du garage. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

- Je suis Dean Winchester.

Benny hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Dean ne voyait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Il n'avait rien contre cet homme. Il semblait tout à fait sympathique. Mais il aimait travailler seul. Et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le surveille. Il regarda Benny observer à nouveau la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de repasser plus tard quand son téléphone bipa. Il le sortit aussitôt de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un message de Castiel.

« Je t'aime aussi et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. Je t'appelle ce soir. PS : Gabriel me demande de voir les photos envoyées. Tu m'y autorises ? »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tapant sa réponse. Pendant une seconde, il oublia même la présence de Benny à seulement un mètre de lui.

« Hors de question. Elles ne sont que pour toi. Et si tu es sage, la prochaine que je t'enverrais serait plus explicite encore. »

Il rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et leva les yeux vers son futur collègue. Benny le regardait en souriant.

- Petite-amie ? demanda t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Benny haussa les épaules puis s'adossa à la portière de la voiture derrière lui avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse musculeux.

- Ton sourire et le fait que tu as les joues rouges. Désolé si je suis indiscret.

Dean hésita alors à mentir et à lui dire qu'il s'agissait effectivement de sa petite-amie. Après tout, il ne savait rien de cet homme et en disant la vérité, il prenait un risque. Benny était impressionnant et dans un un contre un, Dean doutait réellement de pouvoir avoir le dessus. Mais si l'homme devait travailler avec lui, il allait tôt ou tard être confronté à Castiel. Et le jeune homme refusait de mentir à son sujet. Il s'était juré de ne plus chercher à cacher qui il était. Tant pis si cela devait lui causer des problèmes.

- En fait, c'est mon petit-ami, expliqua t-il.

Il regarda Benny pour jauger sa réaction mais quand il ne le vit pas bouger, il enchaîna.

- Ca va être un problème ? demanda t-il.

Benny secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Que tu sois gay ? Non, pas du tout.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il soupira longuement avant de retourner vers le capot de la voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil au moteur puis, réalisant qu'il était définitivement malpoli d'ignorer Benny de la sorte, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Et toi ? l'interrogea t-il alors.

Benny était à présent à côté de lui, ses yeux rivés sur le moteur.

- Je ne suis pas gay et j'ai une petite-amie. Mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas un de ces imbéciles d'homophobes. Je me fiche de la personne avec laquelle tu couches. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut non ?

Dean acquiesça. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être comme son futur collègue, le monde se portera bien mieux. Il sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres et il remonta les manches de sa combinaison.

- Comment tu connais Rufus ? demanda t-il en recommençant à travailler.

Il entendit Benny se pencher à son tour et prendre appui contre la carrosserie. Dean avait envie de lui dire de reculer et de le laisser tranquille mais il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer méchant. Après tout, il allait devoir côtoyer cet homme tous les jours et il préférait de loin qu'ils deviennent amis.

- En fait, je le connais depuis que je suis gosse. Il habitait pas loin de là où j'ai grandi. Il était le mec un peu bourru dont tous les gamins avaient peur. Mais il a un cœur en or. Et comme j'avais besoin de travailler, je suis venu le voir.

- Tu as déjà travaillé dans un garage ?

- Durant plusieurs années … et puis il a fermé et je me suis retrouvé sans emploi. Ma fiancé est enceinte de notre premier enfant alors j'avais vraiment besoin de retrouver un job.

Dean se tourna vers lui et le regarda une seconde observer le moteur avec attention.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Ta fiancée ?

Benny sourit avant de se redresser et de se frotter les mains.

- Andrea.

Dean savait reconnaître la voix d'un homme amoureux puisqu'il l'entendait dans sa propre bouche à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Castiel ou dans celle de Chris et Steve quand ils parlaient l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait deviner que Benny était absolument dingue de sa fiancée. Ce qui le rassurait.

- Et toi ton petit-ami ?

- Castiel et je sais que c'est un nom bizarre mais … il est unique.

Il savait que c'était cliché et pendant une seconde, il se demanda si Benny n'allait pas se moquer de lui. Mais son futur collègue se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant et il sut alors avec certitude qu'ils allaient devenir amis. Ca lui ferait probablement du bien d'avoir un ami hétéro autre que Gabriel. Surtout que Benny semblait bien plus que stable que Gabe.

- Alors ? Quel est le problème avec cette voiture ? demanda Benny au bout de quelques secondes.

Dean soupira en reportant son attention sur le moteur qu'il avait étudié toute la matinée. D'ordinaire, il était doué pour détecter les problèmes sans avoir réellement à se forcer. Mais pour le moment, il séchait. Il n'y avait pas de mal à demander un peu d'aide. Surtout si cela l'empêchait de s'attirer les foudres de Rufus. Et puis ce serait probablement un bon test à faire passer à Benny.

- Si seulement je le savais, concéda t-il.

Il prit ensuite quelques minutes pour raconter à son futur collègue ce que leur client lui avait expliqué. Benny l'écouta avec attention avant de se pencher à nouveau au dessus de son moteur. Ensemble, ils émirent plusieurs hypothèses qui s'avérèrent toutes fausses. Puis Benny finit par mettre le doigt sur quelque chose et après une heure à localiser la panne et à la réparer, Dean put enfin redémarrer la voiture. Il sourit à son futur collègue en éteignant le moteur et en contournant l'engin pour refermer le capot.

- Est-ce que j'ai réussi le test ? demanda Benny en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

Dean hocha la tête puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il était grand temps pour lui de déjeuner. Son estomac criait famine et il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il attrapa son sac dans son casier puis s'installa dans la salle de réunion et déballa son sandwich. Il en proposa la moitié à Benny qui accepta avec un sourire en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Ok, puisqu'on va de toute évidence travailler ensemble, autant qu'on en sache un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. D'où est-ce que tu viens ? demanda Dean après avoir avalé une première bouchée de son sandwich.

Benny en fit de même avant de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- D'ici et de là … Je suis originaire de Louisiane … de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour être plus précis mais j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Une fois que j'ai été majeur, j'ai voyagé pendant plusieurs années. J'ai travaillé sur des bateaux de pêcheurs et dans des restaurants. Je ne me suis posé que lorsque j'ai rencontré Andrea. On devrait se marier cet été si tout va bien.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il espérait ne pas avoir ravivé de mauvais souvenirs chez Benny. Ca n'avait pas été son but. Il avait de la peine pour son futur collègue et il détestait plus que tout quand les gens évoquaient leurs passés douloureux. Car cela le renvoyait inévitablement au sien. Il réalisa alors que ses manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes et que ses cicatrices étaient visibles. Il les baissa aussitôt.

- Intéressant les tatouages, lui fit alors remarquer Benny.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres. C'était le moment qu'il redoutait le plus à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau. Celui où, inévitablement, on remarquait les cicatrices sur ses poignets et où on l'interrogeait à ce sujet. Il n'aimait pas parler du passé et plus particulièrement de sa tentative de suicide. Il avait encore du mal à en discuter avec Castiel et il était pourtant totalement amoureux de lui. Il refusait d'aborder le sujet avec Benny. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

- C'est du passé, assura t-il sur la défensive.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Benny qui semblait sincèrement surpris par sa réaction. Il réalisa alors que son futur collègue ne l'avait pas interrogé sur ses cicatrices mais uniquement sur les tatouages qui les soulignaient. Il soupira.

- Je les ai fait pour me souvenir, confia t-il alors.

Il refusait d'en dire plus et Benny sembla le comprendre. Il mordit dans son sandwich et prit le temps d'avaler avant de reprendre la parole.

- Sujet sensible, je comprends. Tu sais, Dean, tu te rendras rapidement compte que j'ai tendance à me montrer souvent curieux. Si toutefois ça t'agace, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Et j'arrêterais aussitôt.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en réajustant les manches de sa combinaison pour qu'elle couvre entièrement la moitié de ses mains. Il avait accepté son passé et il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait vécu des choses horribles et il les avait surmontées. Il se considérait comme un survivant. Mais il savait ce que les gens pensaient en voyant ses poignets. Qu'il avait été trop lâche pour se battre ou trop stupide pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il refusait qu'on le juge. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé. Pas même Castiel et certainement pas Benny.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler … et puis c'est du passé et ça ne sert à rien de revenir dessus.

Benny acquiesça avant de terminer son sandwich en silence. Dean en fit de même, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'en fut tiré que lorsque son téléphone bipa à nouveau. Il le sortit de sa poche et sourit en reconnaissant le numéro de Castiel. Il ouvrit le message.

« J'ai abandonné l'inventaire et suis actuellement chez moi, seul. Et tu sais quoi … je crois que tes photos pourraient aisément remplacer celles de Russel Crowe dans Gladiator. »

Dean sentit ses joues rougir et il ne manqua pas le regard amusé de Benny en face de lui. Il s'excusa une seconde et sortit de la salle de réunion. Il retourna s'enfermer dans le bureau de Rufus et composa le numéro de son petit-ami.

- Dean, souffla Castiel quand il décrocha.

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant sa voix et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son patron.

- OK, dis-moi que tu es entièrement nu, répliqua t-il.

Il entendit Castiel rire et son sourire s'élargit.

- Pas totalement mais je n'en suis pas très loin, assura le jeune libraire.

Dean ferma les yeux et l'imagina allongé sur son lit en caleçon, une main caressant son torse. Il sentit son corps réagir à l'image et il ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas seul.

- Rufus ? demanda aussitôt Castiel.

- Non un nouveau collègue. Benny.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son petit-ami s'accélérer à l'autre bout du fil et il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire.

- Il est beau garçon ? demanda Castiel.

- Il est hétéro, fiancé et bientôt père. Et il n'est certainement pas aussi beau que toi.

Benny était bel homme mais Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour Castiel. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver un jour un homme qui lui arriverait seulement à la cheville. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Dis-moi ce que tu es en train de faire, exigea t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnaissait à peine.

- A ton avis Dean ?! répliqua Castiel.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et s'assura que les stores étaient bel et bien baissés. Il ne voulait surtout pas que qui que ce soit puisse le voir. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur la respiration de son petit-ami. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour ce type de conversation avec lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que Castiel serait du genre à apprécier le sexe par téléphone.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit-ami ? demanda t-il alors.

Castiel rit une seconde avant qu'un gémissement ne lui échappe, faisant trembler Dean.

- Tout est de ta faute … ces photos … elles étaient … je les regarde en ce moment même … j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi.

- Je croyais qu'on devait attendre.

Dean était déjà en train de calculer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rejoindre son petit-ami et il se demandait s'il serait capable d'arriver avec que Castiel n'ait fini quand ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Parle-moi Dean … dis-moi ce que tu aimerais me faire si tu étais avec moi.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une conversation que le jeune homme voulait avoir sur son lieu de travail mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ressentait le besoin de participer, de savoir qu'il était celui qui avait poussé Castiel jusqu'au bout.

- Je commencerais par t'embrasser … juste du bout des lèvres. Mes mains resteraient sur tes hanches, mes pouces glissant lentement sous ton tee-shirt. Ensuite, ma langue viendrait chercher la tienne … et je collerais mon corps au tien. Je te déshabillerais lentement … en prenant mon temps pour embrasser chaque partie de ton corps. D'abord ton cou … puis tes épaules et je descendrais doucement le long de ton torse.

- Dean … continue … ne t'arrête surtout pas, le supplia Castiel d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine.

Le jeune homme colla sa main contre son entrejambe et laissa échapper un gémissement. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui … ce moment était réservé à Castiel. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'enchaîner.

- Dès que je t'aurais retiré ton caleçon, je te prendrais dans ma bouche … je suis doué tu sais. Je continuerais à te regarder dans les yeux parce que je veux te voir lâcher prise … je veux voir le plaisir s'emparer de toi. Mes mains remonteront le long de tes cuisses puis s'attarderont une seconde sur tes hanches. Ma langue parcourra l'intégralité de ton sexe dans ma bouche … et je commencerais à sucer … je suis sûr que je vais adorer ton goût Castiel … Cas …

Il entendit son petit-ami respirer de plus en plus bruyamment à l'autre bout du fil. Dean ferma les yeux et essaya de l'imaginer.

- Je veux t'entendre Cas … je veux t'entendre … laisse-moi t'entendre, souffla t-il.

Le cri qui suivit lui arracha un gémissement. Il savait que Castiel venait d'atteindre le point de non retour. Qu'il venait enfin de s'abandonner au plaisir. Il se passa alors la langue sur les lèvres comme s'il pouvait y trouver le goût de son petit-ami. Puis il attendit patiemment que ce dernier ait retrouvé un minimum de calme pour enchaîner.

- Mon Dieu, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te voir, confia t-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa propre excitation.

Il avait toujours la main collée contre son entrejambe. Son érection était douloureuse mais il ne fit rien pour se soulager. Pour le moment, il voulait écouter son petit-ami redescendre de son orgasme.

- Dean, murmura finalement Castiel à l'autre bout du fil.

Sa voix était incroyable grave et sexy. La façon qu'il avait de prononcer le prénom du jeune homme lui procurait des frissons. Ok. Le sexe au téléphone était définitivement une bonne idée.

- Dean, touche-toi, ajouta alors Castiel.

Le jeune homme vérifia une énième fois que les stores étaient fermés avant de déboutonner la combinaison qu'il portait et de glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Il l'arrêta juste au dessus de l'élastique de son caleçon.

- J'aimerais que tu sois là Cas … confia t-il.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son petit-ami qui avait enfin repris un rythme normal. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de l'imaginer en face de lui. Son sourire incroyable. Ses yeux magnifiques. Et son corps qui semblait sculpté dans le marbre.

- Si j'étais là Dean … si j'étais là, je crois que je t'aurais déjà allongé sur le bureau de ton patron … je t'aurais retiré tes vêtements et préparé à l'aide de mes doigts … ou peut-être même de ma langue. Je serais doucement en train de te pénétrer.

Dean glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son caleçon et attrapa son sexe. Il écouta Castiel lui décrire exactement ce qu'il comptait lui faire et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Il se retint de crier en se mordant la lèvre mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au prénom de son petit-ami. Dean retira ensuite sa main de son caleçon et l'essuya sur le torchon qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme avant de soupirer.

- Tu devrais m'appeler plus souvent, suggéra t-il en souriant.

Dean pouvait entendre la respiration de Castiel reprendre un rythme normal à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ce coup de fil fut fort plaisant pour moi aussi, assura son petit-ami.

Dean acquiesça puis se redressa sur sa chaise avant de regarder autour de lui. Il venait d'avoir une relation sexuelle par téléphone dans le bureau de son patron. Et s'il avait connu quelques expériences hors du commun, il n'avait jamais encore fait quoi que ce soit d'aussi perturbant.

- Ok, si Rufus découvre ce que je viens de faire, il va me tuer … et là j'exagère à peine. Il pourrait vraiment me tirer dessus avec la carabine qu'il garde ici.

Il entendit Castiel rire et il rit à son tour pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu devrais prier également pour que ton nouveau collègue ne t'ai pas entendu … je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose puisque vous allez être amenés à vous voir tous les jours.

Dean réfléchit une seconde à la possibilité que Benny l'ait effectivement entendu. Ca pourrait être très gênant. Même si son futur collègue semblait réellement ouvert d'esprit. L'exhibitionnisme n'était sans doute pas quelque chose qu'on acceptait facilement. Il soupira longuement.

- Il m'a vu quitté la salle de réunion précipitamment et il va me voir revenir avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un orgasme absolument incroyable … je doute qu'il ne comprenne pas à la seconde où il me verra.

- Un orgasme incroyable ?

Dean sourit. C'était donc ce dernier point que Castiel avait retenu. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quoi cela pourrait ressembler quand on en viendra aux choses sérieuses, avança t-il.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

- Parce qu'on veut faire les choses bien … mais la prochaine fois, je pourrais toujours te prouver à quel point je peux me montrer doué avec ma bouche. Parler c'est bien mais les actes en disent bien souvent nettement plus.

Il se leva de la chaise et prit quelques secondes pour réajuster sa combinaison. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux. Castiel était toujours silencieux à l'autre bout du fil et il se demanda une seconde s'il n'en avait pas dit trop. Mais son petit-ami finit par lâcher un soupire qui n'avait rien d'agacé et tout du désir qu'il semblait refouler difficilement.

- Ok, je dois retourner travailler, expliqua t-il d'une voix rauque. Et je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour les images que tu viens de faire naître dans mon esprit. Je sais qu'elles me tiendront chaud pour une bonne partie de la journée.

- Si toutefois cela ne suffit pas, tu as toujours mes photos, rappela Dean. Peut-être même que je t'en enverrais de nouvelles.

Dean avait déjà quelques idées intéressantes mais il devrait attendre d'être chez lui pour le faire. Depuis quelques jours, il avait emménagé dans un appartement seul et il adorait cet endroit. Ce n'était pas grand, bien au contraire. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite chambre et une pièce qui servait de cuisine, de salon et de salle à manger. La salle de bains faisait également office de WC et était tellement minuscule que Dean pouvait en toucher les murs simplement en écartant les bras. Mais il se sentait incroyablement bien dans cet endroit. Il aimait la couleurs des murs, le vieux parquet qui grinçait sous son poids et plus que tout il adorait le balcon qui lui offrait une superbe vue sur le parc en contrebas. C'était chez lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait enfin un endroit qui n'était qu'à lui. Il pouvait enfin vivre comme bon lui semblait et n'avait plus la sensation d'ennuyer Chris et Steve à chaque fois qu'ils espéraient avoir un bon moment ensemble. Et Dean allait exploiter sa solitude de la meilleure des façons possibles. Il envisageait de se déshabiller, de s'allonger dans sa baignoire et de prendre des photos de lui entièrement nu pour les envoyer à Castiel. Il comptait bien exciter suffisamment son petit-ami pour reproduire leur petite session au téléphone. Il sourit à cette idée.

- Et peut-être que j'en ferais de même, souffla t-il.

Dean secoua la tête avant de relever les stores qu'il avait baissé plus tôt. Il aperçut alors Benny dans le garage. Il regardait les différentes voitures d'un œil intéressé.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu saches te servir correctement de ton téléphone.

- Je demanderais à Gabriel de me montrer.

Dean détacha ses yeux de Benny et s'adossa à la porte en souriant.

- Je t'interdis de lui demander de prendre les photos pour toi … et je t'encourage vivement à apprendre à les faire car j'ai très envie d'en recevoir.

Castiel éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil et Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Sa pause était finie et il était temps pour lui de retourner travailler.

- Je dois filer mais je t'appelle ce soir, lança t-il.

Après avoir échangé des « au revoir » et des « je t'aime », Dean raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche. Il se tourna à nouveau et observa Benny qui s'était arrêté devant une voiture. Le jeune homme pouvait comprendre son intérêt. Il était lui aussi totalement fasciné par ce véhicule. Il avait demandé à Rufus de la mettre de côté pour qu'il puisse travailler dessus quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était un de leur client régulier qui la leur avait cédé pour en acheter une nouvelle et Dean avait immédiatement décidé qu'il voulait la garder pour lui. Il avait du convaincre Rufus de ne pas la revendre et de ne pas la réduire en pièces détachées. Il se voyait déjà au volant de cette voiture. Il savait qu'elle ferait partie de ce qu'il décrivait comme son nouveau départ dans la vie. Un appartement et un véhicule. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une vie normale.

Il sortit du bureau et s'approcha de Benny qui avait à présent posé la main sur le toit de la voiture et observait l'intérieur par la fenêtre passager.

- Chevrolet Impala de 1967 si c'est la question que tu te poses ! Lança t-il en s'arrêtant juste derrière lui.

Benny se tourna pour lui faire face et sourit.

- Elle est magnifique, assura t-il.

Dean ne pouvait que partager son avis. Il était tombé sous le charme de cette voiture dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il aimait la couleur de la carrosserie, le cuir des banquettes et le bruit du moteur à chaque fois qu'il la démarrait. Il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire avant de pouvoir la récupérer et la conduire. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver.

- Je sais … je compte bien la racheter à Rufus dès qu'elle sera en état de marche.

- Tu as bon goût, répliqua Benny en reportant son attention sur la voiture.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre sensiblement en ordre. Pendant une seconde, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait avec Castiel quelques minutes plus tôt mais les souvenirs lui revinrent avec force au moment où Benny détourna les yeux pour regarder à nouveau la voiture. Il se demandait si la vérité du petit moment passé au téléphone avec Castiel pouvait se lire sur son visage. Ou s'il se faisait des idées.

- Tu as une voiture ? Demanda alors Dean pour entretenir la conversation.

Il n'aimait pas le silence parce qu'il lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé et son corps, le traitre, semblait enclin à réagir à ces souvenirs. Il avait beau savoir qu'à dix-huit ans, il était parfaitement normal que sa capacité de récupération était extrêmement réduite. Mais il commençait à penser que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il devenait obsédé et il avait réellement besoin de se changer les idées.

- Un vieux pick-up, répondit finalement Benny au bout de quelques secondes. Rien de très intéressant et rien de comparable à cette merveille.

- Je te promets que tu seras le premier à monter à l'intérieur avec moi le jour où elle sera fin prête, lança Dean en souriant.

Il aimait l'idée que Benny puisse être jaloux de sa voiture. Il n'avait jamais rien possédé qui puisse rendre les autres envieux et il devait admettre que cela lui plaisait.

- Tu m'emmènerais moi et pas ton petit-ami ? Demanda alors Benny en lui faisant de nouveau face.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question. Il choisit toutefois de répondre.

- Cas n'est pas vraiment branché voitures et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse réellement apprécier sa première sortie à sa juste valeur. Toi en revanche … je suis presque sûr que tu sais ce que cela peut représenter pour moi, expliqua t-il.

Benny hocha la tête avant d'adresser un large sourire à Dean. Ce dernier avait l'étrange sensation que son comportement avait un rapport avec ce qui avait pu se passer dans le bureau de Rufus. Il sentit ses joues rougir et lutta contre son envie de prendre la fuite. Mais il était adulte et en conséquence, il devait apprendre à assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

- Tu pourrais lui proposer bien d'autres choses à faire dans cette voiture, plaisanta Benny.

Et si Dean avait encore besoin de la preuve que son futur collègue avait compris ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait maintenant. Il se passa une main sur le visage en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Il se racla ensuite la gorge et se mordilla la lèvre une seconde. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier et il n'estimait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation avait du être gênante pour Benny.

- Ok, je sais ce que tu sais et je suis désolé que tu aies eu à en être le témoin mais tu dois savoir que Cas et moi on … on est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps … et il est normal d'avoir ce genre de … de besoin non ?

Benny l'écoutait avec attention, sans perdre son sourire. Dean leva les yeux au plafond une seconde avant de secouer la tête et de regarder son nouveau collègue dans les yeux à nouveau.

- Tu peux dire quelque chose ? Me hurler dessus ou même me faire la morale ? Mais surtout … ne reste pas silencieux parce que c'est en train de me rendre dingue !

A sa grande surprise, Benny éclata alors de rire. Dean le regarda faire une seconde avant de réaliser le côté ridicule de la situation. Il s'était masturbé dans le bureau de son patron et il avait été clairement entendu par son futur collègue qu'il ne connaissait que depuis moins d'une heure. A bien y réfléchir, c'était effectivement assez drôle. Il aurait sans doute pu faire une meilleure première impression. Benny devait probablement le prendre pour un obsédé sexuel. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute un peu ce qu'il était quand il était question de Castiel. Il éclata alors de rire à son tour et il fut incapable de s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes. Quand il retrouva enfin son calme, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et soupira longuement. Benny finit par cesser de rire à son tour et secoua la tête.

- OK, Dean … je n'aurais sans doute pas du plaisanter sur le sujet et crois-moi … je suis très heureux pour toi. De toute évidence, tu as une vie sexuelle épanouie mais … si possible … essaie d'être un peu moins bruyant la prochaine fois. Il y a des choses que je préfèrerais ne plus jamais entendre.

Dean acquiesça avant de se masser la nuque pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux rivés sur sa future voiture.

- Désolé … je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer … ou du moins pas tant que tu seras à portée d'oreille.

- Je préfèrerais effectivement. Même si une partie de moi continue de penser que c'était plutôt très sexy de t'écouter crier le nom de Castiel dans le bureau de ton propre patron.

Dean releva aussitôt la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être en train de sous-entendre ce que le jeune homme pensait. Benny lui adressa un énième sourire avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil et d'incliner la tête sur le côté en le regardant intensément. Dean recula alors d'un pas. Benny ne pouvait pas être en train de lui faire une proposition de ce genre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de gérer ce genre de choses. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour dire quelque chose … n'importe quoi. Mais Benny éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Je plaisante vieux … c'était juste pour me venger. Tu m'as fait passer un sale quart d'heure et je voulais simplement te rendre la pareille. Ne t'en fais pas … je n'ai nullement l'intention de renouveler cette expérience.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il donna à son tour un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son futur collègue.

- Ne recommence surtout jamais ça … où je pourrais retirer ma proposition de te faire monter dans ma voiture.

Benny se massa l'épaule en grimaçant. Dean savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Son futur collègue était taillé comme un body builder et le jeune homme ne l'était définitivement pas. Il était musclé certes et il n'avait aucun complexe à ce sujet. Mais il n'était pas franchement dans la même catégorie que Benny.

- Oh ne sois pas aussi cruel … c'est moi qui ait été traumatisé … pas toi. Alors s'il y en a un qui a le droit d'être revanchard, c'est bel et bien moi !

Dean savait qu'il aurait droit à ce genre de réflexions pendant encore quelques temps. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Benny. Il l'avait bien cherché. Il soupira une énième fois puis hocha la tête.

- Ok, ok, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter d'en parler et se mettre au boulot ?

Benny sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer à son tour.

- Ca marche pour moi … mais attends-toi à en entendre parler à nouveau … et à nouveau et à nouveau. Je veux dire … Dean … vieux … tu étais dans le bureau de ton patron … et ton patron c'est Rufus … je l'adore mais franchement … je doute qu'il fasse parti de tes fantasmes inavoués.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il aimait beaucoup Rufus mais il ne voulait pas imaginer que son patron puisse avoir eu un jour des relations sexuelles. Il était devenu pour lui un peu comme un père de substitution. Ce qui impliquait qu'en ce qui le concernait, Rufus était un être asexué.

- Ok, on s'y met ? Lança alors Dean sans même relever la dernière remarque de son futur collègue.

Ce dernier hocha la tête à nouveau et le jeune homme le conduisit à travers le garage jusqu'à la prochaine voiture sur laquelle ils devaient travailler. Il ouvrit le capot et se pencha au dessus du moteur pour expliquer à Benny ce qui clochait et ce qu'il restait à faire. Il avait toujours les joues rouges et son corps vibrait toujours après l'orgasme incroyable qu'il avait eu. Mais il était temps pour lui de se concentrer sur son travail et pas sur Castiel. Il avait toute la soirée pour repenser à ce qui c'était passé.

Dean avait réellement l'impression que tout était en train de changer pour lui. Il avait un nouvel appartement, bientôt une nouvelle voiture et un nouveau petit-ami qu'il aimait comme un dingue. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié. Et pourtant, il avait aujourd'hui tout pour être parfaitement heureux.

Dean ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux. Bien sûr, il gardait quelques craintes et quelques doutes. Il lui arrivait de redouter le moment où tout s'effondrerait inévitablement. Mais quand ces doutes apparaissaient dans son esprit, il se tournait vers Castiel ou vers Chris et Steve. Il appelait parfois Sam. Il les écoutait lui dire que tout était normal et qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de flancher à certains moments. Et tout recommençait alors à aller mieux. Il retrouvait le sourire et sa joie de vivre. Et il fonçait tête baissée dans ce futur qui semblait enfin vouloir lui sourire.

Rien n'était parfait mais Dean avait la sensation qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que cela le soit. Il avait Castiel et ce soir, il l'appellerait pour réitérer leur petite expérience de ce midi. Il pouvait déjà sentir son corps réagir à cette perspective. Il fit tout de même en sorte de chasser une nouvelle fois ces idées de sa tête.

Pour le moment, il devait travailler sur cette voiture et la réparer pour que le client puisse la récupérer en fin de journée. Il allait ensuite profiter de son temps libre pour avancer sur sa voiture. Et il disposait de plusieurs heures pour tisser des liens avec Benny. Dean sentait déjà qu'il finirait par devenir ami avec lui. Ils avaient des caractères similaires et malgré les plaisanteries que son futur collègue semblait décidé à lui faire, il était persuadé qu'ils allaient réellement bien s'entendre. Et c'était une nouvelle chose qui étonnait le jeune homme. Il se faisait régulièrement des amis. Il ne redoutait plus le regard des autres et il assumait pleinement son homosexualité. C'était aussi cela qui lui donnait confiance en l'avenir et confiance en sa capacité à faire en sorte d'être heureux pendant encore longtemps.

Et avec Castiel à ses côtés, un garçon extraordinaire qui le soutenait quotidiennement et qui ne portait aucun jugement sur lui, il ne voyait réellement pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Dean avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Et le simple fait qu'il en soit conscient était sans nul doute le plus grand de ses progrès.


	3. Naomi

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire et nous rencontrons un nouveau personnage.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours.**

**J'ai enfin mis en ligne un format pdf de When there's no hope there's you Si cela vous intéresse de pouvoir la télécharger, faites moi signe dans un commentaire ou par mp.**

**Merci à tous de continuer à me lire.**

**A très vite**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Feeling good de Muse**

**Chapitre 3 : Naomie**

_« It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good »_

_ Muse_

Castiel avait sans nul doute passé la pose déjeuner la plus incroyable depuis qu'il travaillait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'échappait pour passer un peu de temps avec un petit-ami mais c'était la première fois qu'il partageait ce moment au téléphone. Les photos que Dean lui avait envoyées avaient réveillé en lui un désir qu'il cherchait à taire la majeure partie du temps. Celui qui, quand il lui laissait libre court, le faisait trembler et oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Castiel était faible et il le savait. Il avait envie de Dean. Envie de l'embrasser à chaque minute de la journée. Envie de savoir le goût que pouvait avoir sa peau. Envie de se perdre en lui et de le regarder se laisser envahir par le plaisir. Il avait longuement regardé les photos quand il avait été enfin seul dans la librairie. Celle que le jeune homme lui avait envoyée de ses fesses était sans nul doute sa préférée. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à ne s'attarder que sur une partie du corps des hommes avec lesquels il sortait. Il préférait voir les personnes dans leur entier sans en détacher une partie ou une autre. Mais avec Dean, même s'il aimait la personne que le jeune homme était devenu, dans son ensemble et sans exception, il était toutefois totalement conscient des moindres petites choses qui le rendaient incroyablement séduisant. Il y avait ces incroyables yeux verts. Ses pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres pulpeuses. Son nez droit. Les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et ses épaules. Ses bras musclés. Son torse finement dessiné. Ses longues jambes légèrement arquées. Son dos. Ses fesses parfaites. Et Castiel aurait pu allonger la liste pendant encore longtemps.

Castiel n'était jamais à court de mot pour décrire son petit-ami et quand il avait regardé les photos sur son portable, il avait fini par céder à ses pulsions. Il avait appelé Gabriel pour lui demander de revenir rapidement puis il avait fermé la librairie et couru chez lui pour soulager un peu de la tension qui s'était emparé de son corps. Il s'était déshabillé une fois franchi la porte, avait pris place sur son lit et avait envoyé un message à Dean.

Quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé, il était déjà entré en action et il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup plus que quelques phrases de la part de Dean pour le faire jouir. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il avait adoré. Et plus encore que l'orgasme que lui avait eu, il avait adoré entendre celui de son petit-ami. Ca avait sans doute été l'un des moments les plus érotiques qui lui ait été donné de vivre. Entendre Dean lâcher prise. L'entendre gémir son nom au moment où il s'abandonnait enfin au plaisir était quelque chose qu'il avait très envie de renouveler aussi rapidement que possible. Ce soir peut-être si toutefois le jeune homme en avait envie. Castiel avait réellement l'impression d'être un autre homme quand il était avec son petit-ami. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour aucun des hommes avec lesquels il était sorti. C'était effrayant mais c'était également incroyablement agréable.

Une fois leur petit moment terminé, Castiel avait pris une douche avant de changer de vêtements et de retourner travailler.

Gabriel avait bien sûr deviné dans la seconde ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était empressé d'interroger son ami à ce sujet, lui demandant tous les détails dont certains particulièrement embarrassant sur l'anatomie de Dean. Si Castiel n'avait pas su que son meilleur ami était hétéro et que ses questions étaient uniquement le résultat de sa santé mentale inquiétante, il aurait probablement pensé qu'il était attiré par Dean.

Castiel savait que le jeune homme attirait les regards. Il se doutait que d'autres tenteraient leur chance avec lui même s'ils le savaient pris. Et si le jeune libraire avait totalement confiance en son petit-ami, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Jaloux de tous ceux qui avaient partagés son lit. De touts ceux qui espéraient le partager un jour. Et de tous ceux qui le lui proposeraient. Il n'avait jamais été du genre possessif mais avec Dean, c'était plus fort que lui. C'était sans doute idiot de se montre aussi jaloux. Car même l'évocation de Benny – hétéro, fiancé et bientôt père – avait agacé le jeune libraire. Dean l'avait rendu possessif. Car Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie et qu'il lui arrivait de penser qu'il ne le méritait pas. Que le jeune homme aurait du être avec quelqu'un de son âge et que leurs dix ans de différence finiraient par lui poser un problème. Il aurait probablement été plus heureux avec Jamie. Mais Dean continuait de lui assurer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et cela suffisait en définitive. Castiel avait envie d'être heureux et il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'être qu'avec le jeune homme.

Après avoir résisté à l'envie de frapper Gabriel jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de le harceler, Castiel se remit tant bien que mal à son inventaire.

Il avait repris les rennes au magasin dès son retour de San Francisco. Gabriel lui avait laissé la gérance sans protester une seconde, assurant qu'il n'aimait pas les responsabilités et qu'il préférait de loin être le collègue sympa plutôt que le patron embêtant. Et si Castiel savait que son ami voulait simplement lui faire plaisir, il n'avait rien dit.

Gabriel avait fait du bon travail mais Castiel s'était rendu compte que son ami n'était définitivement pas un homme organisé. Il avait jeté à peine un coup d'oeil au stock avant de déclarer qu'il était plus que temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les exemplaires qui étaient entassés dans l'arrière boutique.

Le jeune homme était surpris de constater à quel point il avait été facile pour lui de se réhabituer à la vie à Los Angeles. Il s'était rendu compte en revenant à la librairie que cette ville était définitivement sa maison. Ou peut-être sa maison se trouvait-elle simplement là où les gens qui comptaient réellement pour lui habitaient. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr. Mais il avait retrouvé ses marques très rapidement et après avoir vécu quelques temps chez Gabriel, il avait fini par trouver un nouvel appartement non loin de la librairie. Un appartement dont le loyer était plus que raisonnable et qu'il avait meublé avec l'argent touché de la vente du café.

Castiel n'avait pas eu besoin de reconstruire sa vie ici. Il l'avait simplement reprise là où il l'avait laissée. Presque comme si l'année passée avec Rafael n'avait été qu'une parenthèse malencontreuse et qu'il convenait d'oublier.

Castiel n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ex-fiancé. Il ne savait même pas si le jeune avocat vivait toujours à San Francisco. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Lui était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Castiel avait listé les trois quart des ouvrages présents dans l'arrière boutique quand Gabriel vint le trouver avec une tasse de café et un sourire qui laissait à penser qu'il avait fermement l'intention de recommencer son petit interrogatoire.

- Hé patron, tu devrais faire une petite pause, lança t-il en venant s'asseoir sur la seule chaise libre dans la pièce.

Castiel lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais prit tout de même le café qu'il lui tendait.

- Je ne te dirais rien sur ma vie sexuelle, jeta t-il fermement.

Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre Gabriel mais ses questions le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il savait que son ami avait tendance à se montrer particulièrement curieux sur le sujet et d'ordinaire, il n'y voyait pas forcément d'objection. Mais avec Dean c'était totalement différent. Il voulait garder tous les détails pour lui. Il avait envie que leur histoire n'appartienne qu'à eux et à personne d'autre. Gabriel devait comprendre ça.

- Je ne te demande rien, assura ce dernier en souriant.

Castiel but une gorgée de son café et observa son ami calmement. Il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Gabriel était peut être un ami génial mais il ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter. Il était du genre à insister lourdement jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Castiel soupira en secouant la tête.

- Je te connais trop pour te croire, répliqua le jeune libraire.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il semblait amusé par la situation et Castiel avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas drôle. Il ne voulait pas parler avec lui de ce qui se passait entre Dean et lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de leur intimité. Même avec son meilleur ami. Surtout avec son meilleur ami.

- Ok, tu m'as eu … mais ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine. Je suis juste concerné par ton bien être et … je veux être sûr que tout se passe bien entre vous. Après tout, je suis en partie responsable de votre bonheur. J'estime avoir le droit d'être tenu au courant.

Castiel savait qu'il devait à Gabriel le fait d'être de nouveau avec Dean. Lui et Chris avaient œuvré dans ce sens sans leur en avoir parler. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui poser des questions indiscrètes. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander si Gabriel n'était pas un homosexuel refoulé. S'il ne trouvait pas son plaisir par procuration en écoutant les détails du sexe entre hommes dans a bouche de son ami gay. S'il ne l'avait pas vu avec Kali, il aurait réellement pu avoir des doutes. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, il avait été le témoin involontaire de leurs ébats et il avait vu son ami flirter avec bien trop de femmes pour douter honnêtement de sa sexualité.

- Tout va très bien entre nous si c'est que tu veux savoir. Mais je ne t'en dirais plus, jeta Castiel.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café et ferma les yeux une seconde. Tout allait effectivement parfaitement bien entre eux. Surtout après le petit coup de fil qu'ils avaient partagés quelques heures plus tôt. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient amoureux et il n'y avait rien qui clochait dans leur histoire. Même si l'évolution lente de leur relation – bien que choisie en se concertant – était parfois frustrante au possible. Mais qui pouvait le lui reprocher. Dean était incroyablement beau et sexy. Il était tout à fait naturel que Castiel ait envie de lui constamment.

- Tu m'en vois ravi mais revenons en à l'essentiel … et parle-moi de ces photos, suggéra Gabriel.

Castiel soupira en reposant son café sur la table qui pliait littéralement sous le poids des livres qu'il avait rassemblé dessus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, déclara t-il.

Gabriel sourit de plus belle. Visiblement, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait toujours été capable de lire clair dans le jeu de son ami. Et le jeune libraire ne savait même plus pourquoi il continuait de lui mentir.

- Oh je t'en prie … ok, tu ne veux pas en parler … je peux le comprendre mais dis-moi au moins si vous l'avez déjà fait.

- Gabe, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le genre de questions qu'un meilleur ami pose … sauf s'il est intéressé par le petit-ami de son ami.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par Dean, crois-moi. Je les préfère avec un peu plus de poitrine mais merci. Non. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu es satisfait dans tous les sens du terme … vois ça comme ma volonté de … disons d'assurer un service après-vente.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami boire son café comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas de comparer sa relation avec Dean à une vente quelconque dans un magasin. Il avait envie de s'énerver et d'envoyer Gabriel se faire voir. Mais il continuait de se sentir redevable envers lui pour lui avoir offert une chance unique d'être heureux. Sans lui, il aurait épousé Rafael. Et sans lui, il serait aujourd'hui malheureux comme les pierres. Il soupira longuement.

- Tout va très bien, je te l'ai dit et je n'ai rien à redire sur un quelconque aspect de notre relation, expliqua Castiel.

Gabriel fronça alors les sourcils à son tour. Il semblait en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de tirer des conclusions des quelques mots que Castiel avaient prononcés. Le jeune libraire savait parfaitement qu'il finirait par deviner exactement ce qu'il cherchait un tant soit peu à lui cacher. Gabriel aimait poser des questions mais il obtenait généralement les réponses par lui-même. Il avait le don de lire en son ami comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était absolument terrifiant.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait, déclara t-il finalement, comme s'il s'agissait là de la révélation du siècle.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris. Il savait que Gabriel devinerait tôt ou tard son petit secret. Mais il avait pensé le voir batailler un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Il s'était surpassé cette fois.

- Non et cela ne te concerne pas, rétorqua Castiel qui préférait jouer franc jeu pour éviter de perdre du temps.

Gabriel vida sa tasse de café et jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle non loin de là. Castiel attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Car il savait que son ami finirait par dire quelque chose. Il était inutile qu'il cherche à l'en dissuader.

- Sans doute pas mais maintenant je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il est difforme sous ses vêtements ?

Castiel sourit malgré lui devant ce qui était une remarque totalement stupide. Il n'y avait pas plus parfait que Dean. Et même si le jeune libraire était tombé amoureux de la personne avant tout, il ne niait pas la perfection de son corps. Il n'avait rien à cacher et il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

- Il n'est pas difforme, assura t-il sentant le besoin idiot de défendre Dean.

Ce que le jeune homme lui aurait probablement reproché s'il l'avait entendu. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait obligé de le faire.

- Donc tu l'as vu nu ? Demanda Gabriel, en souriant de plus belle.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de jeter à son tour son gobelet de café dans la poubelle en ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était encore à moitié plein.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu entièrement nu mais disons que ce que j'en ai vu suffit à savoir qu'il n'est en rien difforme. Plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs … mais que tu veuille le croire ou non, nous avons décidé de faire les choses biens et de prendre notre temps pour apprendre à nous connaître.

- Parce que vous venez juste de vous rencontrer, répliqua Gabriel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Non mais parce qu'on a été séparé un an et que durant cette période je me suis fiancé et qu'il a tenté de se suicider. Je veux connaître le nouveau Dean et je veux qu'il sache également tout de moi. Pour le moment, on se contente de sortir ensemble et on laisse les choses se faire naturellement.

Gabriel ne semblait définitivement pas convaincu par son petit argumentaire mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de se justifier. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Il se fichait totalement de ce que Gabriel pouvait penser de tout ça. Ce qu'il pouvait penser de sa relation avec Dean.

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait du tout ? Demanda t-il, visiblement incapable de concevoir que deux personnes ne se sautent pas dessus à la moindre occasion comme des animaux en rut.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de prendre une pile de livres et de les étaler sur la table devant lui.

- Je ne dirais pas qu'on a rien fait mais plutôt qu'on n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout et … je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

Il pouvait sentir son corps se réveiller à l'évocation, même très très très indirecte, de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par tout ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Dean. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense et d'aussi fort. C'était déstabilisant.

- Oh nous voilà enfin dans le vif du sujet, jeta Gabriel en se levant.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit sur Anna avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune libraire se tourna vers elle, surpris par son interruption. Castiel adorait Anna en partie parce qu'elle savait se montrer discrète et qu'elle ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

- Il y a une dame qui demande à te voir, expliqua t-elle en regardant Castiel.

Gabriel s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas de personne et que ce n'est pas moi que cette charmante dame veut voir ?

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé comme souvent par les remarques de son ami. Du moins par celles qui ne concernaient pas Dean.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est charmante ? Demanda t-il.

Gabriel ne le regarda même pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Anna et si Castiel n'avait pas su que son ami la considérait comme une petite sœur, il aurait pensé qu'il cherchait à la séduire.

- Toutes les femmes le sont, assura Gabriel.

Castiel s'approcha alors de lui et l'écarta du chemin pour se poster devant Anna. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus à son ami. Parfois, il était préférable de ne pas commenter ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Car cela représentait le plus souvent une énorme perte de temps. Car Gabriel ne changerait jamais. Il en était sûr.

- Je te suis, dit-il à Anna sans même jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à Gabriel.

Il attendit que la jeune femme quitte la réserve et sortit sur ses talons. Quand il pénétra à nouveau dans la librairie, il entraperçut la personne dont Anna lui avait parlé. Les années avaient passé depuis la fac mais Castiel reconnut immédiatement Naomi, une de ses meilleures amies à l'époque. La seule femme qu'il avait réellement fréquentée sans jamais aller plus loin que quelques baisers. Il lui avait ensuite avoué son homosexualité et ils étaient devenus amis. Après avoir obtenu leurs diplômes, Naomi avait quitté Los Angeles pour New York et ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Castiel sourit en s'approchant d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement changé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu plus longs qu'à l'époque de la fac mais son visage était le même. Il y avait juste quelques rides de plus. Elle était toujours aussi jolie. Et Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir en approchant d'elle.

- Eh Naomi, l'appela t-elle quand il fut suffisamment proche d'elle.

Castiel attendit alors que son amie se tourne vers lui. Elle sembla le reconnaitre immédiatement et parcourut la distance qui les séparait pour se jeter dans ses bras. Castiel la serra alors contre lui durant de longues secondes. Elle lui avait manqué. Le jeune libraire ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis à la fac mais Naomi et lui avaient été incroyablement proches durant ces quatre années. Elle avait été là pour le soutenir quand il avait finalement accepté son homosexualité et c'était elle qui lui avait présenté Paul. Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde avant de se séparer une fois leur diplôme obtenu. Castiel avait toujours regretté d'avoir perdu la jeune femme de vue. Et il était réellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Castiel, je suis si contente de te voir, assura Naomi quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

Le jeune libraire hocha la tête.

- Je suis content moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à New York.

Naomi jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle à la libraire particulièrement calme à cette heure de la journée. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts qu'à l'époque de la fac mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vifs et expressifs.

- Je viens de m'installer à Los Angeles. On m'a proposé un poste ici et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Un poste ? demanda Castiel qui ne savait finalement rien de la carrière que son amie avait suivi.

Naomi reporta son attention sur lui et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Je travaille pour une société d'édition … je lis et sélectionne des manuscrits avant de proposer aux auteurs des contrats en or pour les arracher à nos concurrents.

Castiel se souvenait d'avoir entendu son amie évoquer son souhait de travailler comme éditrice dans le futur. Il était content de voir qu'elle avait réalisé son rêve. Elle le méritait. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure élève de leur promotion.

- Et toi ? demanda finalement Naomi en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle d'un œil curieux. Tu es l'heureux propriétaire de cette librairie ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Ca n'avait jamais été son rêve de reprendre le magasin de son père mais il s'y plaisait. Il aimait le quartier. Il aimait les locaux et la clientèle. Et il adorait ses employés.

- J'ai repris les rênes quand mon père est parti à la retraite. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est à moi, expliqua t-il.

Il s'attendait à lire de la déception dans le regard de son amie mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que de l'admiration. Et il ne put s'empêcher de regretter plus encore d'avoir été séparé d'elle aussi longtemps.

- C'est un chouette endroit, complimenta Naomi avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Castiel.

Elle observa une seconde les étagères à sa droite, parcourant le titre des livres des yeux puis en sortit un qu'elle feuilleta rapidement.

- Est-ce que tu écris toujours ? demanda t-elle alors.

Castiel se souvenait de lui avoir confié quelques années plus tôt qu'il voulait devenir écrivain. Il avait commencé plusieurs romans sans jamais parvenir à les finir. Il manquait d'inspiration ou peut-être tout simplement de confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il avait fini par abandonner son rêve pour se consacrer à son travail actuel. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir une idée qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir approfondir. Mais il ne le faisait jamais. Sa vie était compliquée et prenante. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre sur un projet qui n'aboutirait jamais.

- Plus vraiment non. Je ne crois pas être fait pour ça. Je préfère de loin défendre les écrits des autres et conseiller mes clients sur les meilleurs livres à lire que de me battre pour faire accepter les miens. C'est plus confortable.

Naomi hocha la tête avant d'hausser les épaules ce qui ne donnait finalement aucune indication sur ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il avait toujours recherché son approbation quand ils étaient à la fac. En partie parce qu'elle était bien plus douée que lui.

- C'est dommage, tu as un vrai talent, déclara t-elle.

Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne disait pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle s'était toujours montré particulièrement gentille avec lui et souvent indulgente. Elle avait lu certains de ses manuscrits et les avait critiqués avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Mais Castiel était presque sûr qu'elle partageait son avis.

- Merci mais je ne crois pas en avoir assez et puis … je suis très pris et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, confia t-il.

Naomi se tourna alors vers lui et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Très pris ? Par le boulot ou …

Castiel pensa à Dean et à leur relation naissante. Il avait envie de consacrer au jeune homme tout le temps libre qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Ou, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Naomi l'avait toujours écouté s'épancher sur ses problèmes de cœur ou sur les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour d'autres hommes. Il lui avait longuement parlé de sa rupture avec Paul.

- Oh et ce ou a un prénom ? l'interrogea son amie en s'approchant de lui et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Dean avec des gens qui ne le connaissait pas. Il savait que la différence d'âge en choquait plus d'un et il ne voulait surtout pas voir Naomi lui faire la morale parce qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon qui avait dix ans de moins que lui.

- Dean, lâcha t-il finalement car donner son prénom ne comportait aucun risque.

Il vit les yeux de Naomi s'éclairer soudainement et il sut qu'elle allait continuer à l'interroger. C'était étrange de constater à quel point leur complicité d'antan était revenue sans problème.

- Et comment l'as-tu trouvé ce Dean ?

- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé, expliqua Castiel.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où il avait reçu le premier coup de fil du jeune homme. A l'époque, il n'avait pas idée de ce que cette conversation allait avoir pour conséquence dans sa vie et celle de son petit-ami. Ils avaient affronté tellement d'épreuves ensemble et chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient failli passer l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Ca sonne comme une histoire que j'adorerais entendre, assura Naomi en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule dans le bras.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement en parler et surtout pas sur son lieu de travail où la moitié du personnel ignorait tout des détails mais Gabriel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Castiel ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand son ami prit la parole.

- Oh c'est une très longue histoire mais pour faire court … disons que Dean a appelé Castiel un soir pour discuter de ses problèmes et de son envie de mourir et que Castiel, alors bénévole dans une association d'écoute, s'est mis en tête de le retrouver. Après un rapprochement, un passage au statut d'amis et une éternité pour admettre leurs sentiments, voilà qu'ils forment un couple. Bien sûr ça c'est le résumé. Parce que cette histoire comporte également une tentative de suicide, un presque mariage et l'intervention de deux hommes extraordinaires … dont je fais parti bien sur.

Devant le regard étonné de Naomi, Gabriel sourit.

- Je suis Gabriel au fait … le meilleur ami de Castiel.

Le jeune libraire dut résister contre une forte envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour avoir étaler son histoire avec Dean avec autant de nonchalance. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Rien qui ne pouvait être résumé aussi facilement. Et sans doute pas la tentative de suicide du jeune homme.

- Ok, cette histoire n'est pas … elle n'est définitivement pas ordinaire et si tu veux mon avis, elle mériterait vraiment que tu l'écrives. Ca pourrait faire un livre génial, commenta Naomi en ignorant la main tendue de Gabriel.

Ce dernier la laissa retomber le long de son corps avant d'hocher vivement la tête.

- Et ça ferait un super film également, jeta t-il d'un air rêveur. Et bien sûr pour jouer mon rôle, je conseillerais vivement quelqu'un comme Robert Patinson. Beau et mystérieux.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui par la proposition de son ami. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Naomi posé sur lui et il prit quelques secondes avant de la regarder à son tour.

- Je ne crois pas que Dean apprécierait et … cette histoire, aussi épique soit-elle, est la notre … je ne veux pas la partager avec qui que ce soit.

- Mais Cassie, intervint Gabriel.

- J'ai dit non, le coupa le jeune libraire.

Il jeta ensuite un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à son ami et ce dernier leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

- Ok, ok, oublions tout ça … je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Castiel le laissa s'éloigner puis se concentra à nouveau sur Naomi qui le regardait toujours avec intérêt.

- Tu sais que l'histoire de Dean pourrait également être un exemple à suivre pour toutes les personnes qui rencontrent les mêmes difficultés. Un témoignage sur le fait qu'on peut surmonter les épreuves et trouver le bonheur au moment où on s'y attend le moins, suggéra t-elle gentiment.

Castiel savait que ses intentions étaient bonnes et il était également persuadé qu'écrire sur son petit-ami pourrait aider d'autres personnes. Mais il avait envie que tout ceci reste entre eux. Et il ne voyait pas Dean accepter de partager son chagrin et sa douleur avec des dizaines voire des centaines d'inconnus. Il assumait pleinement sa tentative de suicide et il ne cachait pas vraiment ses cicatrices. Mais cela restait quelque chose dont il n'aimait pas forcément parler. Pas même à Castiel à qui il faisait pourtant de toute évidence entièrement confiance.

- Je ne peux pas … Dean n'a pas besoin de revivre ça à nouveau. Il a beau aller nettement mieux, il est encore très fragile. Et tout n'est pas résolu pour lui. Loin de là, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Naomi semblait sincèrement compatir à toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées. Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise. Et il espérait que son amie pouvait le sentir car il n'avait pas réellement envie de le lui expliquer.

- Bon, mettons tout ça de côté pour le moment mais tu me connais, je ne compte pas baisser les bras, avança finalement Naomi en souriant.

Castiel acquiesça. Il savait que son amie était du genre têtu. Quand elle pensait réellement avoir raison, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle avait toujours obtenu des résultats en procédant de la sorte. Le jeune libraire devait admettre qu'il l'admirait aussi un peu pour ça.

- Quand est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur de rencontrer Dean ? Demanda ensuite Naomi.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde à la possibilité de présenter son petit-ami à son amie. Il n'était pas sûr que leurs deux personnalités colleraient. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus séparer ces deux aspects de son existence. Et Dean avait présenté Castiel à tous ses proches – à l'exception de John bien sur mais c'était un tout autre problème – et il avait envie d'en faire de même pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas honte de leur relation. Pas honte d'envisager son avenir avec un garçon plus jeune que lui. Il n'ignorait pas cependant que le regard des autres ne serait pas toujours aussi bienveillant que celui de leurs amis.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire avant que tu n'envisages de le rencontrer, avança Castiel.

Naomi avait toujours été ouverte d'esprit. Ses deux meilleurs amis à la fac étaient gays et en couple. Et quand elle avait été larguée par Castiel parce qu'il était homosexuel, elle s'était contentée de sourire, de dire qu'elle le savait et de lui souhaiter d'être heureux. Il n'existait personne sur cette terre de plus tolérante. Mais il redoutait tout de même sa réaction.

- Dean est un peu plus jeune que moi … en fait il a tout juste dix-huit ans. Si ça te pose un problème, je pourrais …

- Castiel, tu me connais mieux que ça. Je me fiche de votre différence d'âge. Mais je meurs d'envie de connaître le garçon qui te rend heureux. Si cela te va …

Castiel hocha alors la tête, soulagé. Il aimait l'idée que Naomi puisse à nouveau faire partie de sa vie. Il avait définitivement besoin de nouveaux amis. Gabriel commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il sourit.

- Tu es libre quand ? Demanda t-il alors.

Naomi sortit son téléphone de sa poche et prit quelques secondes pour le consulter. Castiel la regarda faire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre à son tour son portable. Il parcourut rapidement ses photos et s'arrêta une seconde sur celles que Dean lui avait envoyé. Il ne put s'empêcher de les détailler pendant un long moment, dévorant des yeux chaque ligne que le jeune homme dévoilait sur les clichés. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ok, si ces photos sont celles de Dean, il faut absolument que je le rencontre, plaisanta Naomi en regardant le cliché des fesses du jeune homme.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir brusquement et il colla l'écran de son portable contre son torse. Il entendit Naomi rire et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus gêné encore. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à avoir sur son portable des photos de son petit-ami, même quelque peu dénudé. Mais il avait la sensation d'avoir été surpris par ses parents avec les yeux rivés sur un magazine pour adultes. Et il parlait d'expérience. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il voulait revivre. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la discussion qui avait suivi. Et de la façon que sa mère avait eu de lui expliquer encore et encore que le sexe ce n'était pas ça. Qu'il était question d'amour principalement et qu'en conséquence, ce type de magazine donnait une image déformée de ce que le sexe devait être.

- Oh je t'en prie Castiel, tu devrais partager un peu de ton bonheur avec ceux qui n'ont pas ta chance, avança Naomi. Montre-moi une photo de lui … histoire que je te donne mon avis … une photo où il est un peu plus habillé de préférence.

Castiel sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Il écarta son téléphone de son torse et fouilla quelques secondes dans ses photos avant de s'arrêter sur une de celles qu'il avait prise quelques jours plus tôt dans un café du centre ville. Le jeune homme avait rejoint Castiel et Gabriel pour le déjeuner. Et la lumière qui éclairait la salle semblait se refléter sur lui comme sur la surface d'un diamant. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et il était absolument à couper le souffle. Il regarda la photo une seconde puis la montra à Naomi.

- D'accord, je suis jalouse … définitivement jalouse. Il est … il est très beau. Tu es sûr qu'il est gay ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas quitter la photo des yeux. Dean ne regardait pas l'objectif et était en grande conversation avec Gabriel à la place. Son sourire était incroyable.

- Je suis sûr, assura le jeune libraire avant de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.

Naomi soupira longuement.

- Les meilleurs le sont toujours, commenta t-elle tristement.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de lui tapoter amicalement le bras. Son amie lui sourit puis jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle à Gabriel et Anna qui allaient et venaient sans réellement se soucier d'eux.

- Et toi ? Demanda le jeune libraire. Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

Naomi secoua la tête sans lâcher des yeux Gabriel qui semblait décidé à se faire passer pour l'employé modèle en rangeant consciencieusement les livres sur l'étagère devant lui. Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris qu'il n'ait pas une nouvelle fois cherché à venir les embêter.

- J'ai été marié un an mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et depuis, je suis surtout occupée par mon travail. Et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de sortir.

- Et c'est là que j'interviens ! Lança Gabriel en apparaissant comme par magie dans le champ de vision de Castiel.

Le jeune libraire aurait du se douter que son ami ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se mêler des conversations qui ne le concernaient pas. Surtout quand elles impliquaient une jolie femme comme Naomi. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ses techniques de drague ridicules fonctionnaient réellement. De toute évidence, Naomi n'était pas insensible à son charme. Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Je serais ravi de vous emmener dîner un soir pour vous redonner confiance en la gente masculine … car tous les hommes charmants et intéressants ne sont heureusement pas gays … j'en suis la preuve vivante ! Ajouta Gabriel.

Castiel soupira en baissant les yeux sur le carrelage. Il ne savait pas comment son ami pouvait dire ce genre de choses sans même avoir envie de rire. C'était proprement ridicule de l'écouter se vanter de la sorte quand au plus profond de lui même, il n'était pas du tout ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas imbu de lui même. Il lui arrivait même de manquer de confiance en lui. Castiel l'avait vu douter de lui après sa rupture avec Kali. Mais il continuait tout de même à jouer ce jeu avec chaque femme qu'il rencontrait. C'était inutile d'essayer de le changer maintenant.

- Peut-être que vous devriez me laisser seule juge sur ce point non ? Demanda Naomi en dévisageant Gabriel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- Laissez-moi une soirée pour vous en convaincre, suggéra t-il.

Naomi sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Castiel et de lui adresser un large sourire.

- Je vais y réfléchir, assura t-elle.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Castiel le poussa pour qu'il s'éloigne d'eux. C'était déjà suffisamment agaçant qu'il se soit permis d'écouter toute leur conversation, il n'acceptait pas qu'il reste là avec eux quand de toute évidence, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de Naomi. Gabriel se laissa faire non sans adresser un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme. Puis quand Castiel le relâcha, il prit la direction de la réserve dont il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Désolé, il est comme ça avec toutes les jolies femmes, assura le jeune libraire.

Naomi haussa les épaules. Visiblement, l'offensive de Gabriel ne lui avait pas autant déplu que ce que Castiel avait redouté. Elle semblait même flattée par sa proposition.

- Il est mignon, confia t-elle.

Castiel supposait effectivement que Gabriel était plutôt beau garçon. Mais c'était avant tout un véritable casse-pied. Et il était de son devoir d'ami de prévenir Naomi de ce qu'elle risquait en tentant quoi que ce soit avec son ami.

- Peut-être mais je tiens à te prévenir, il est … il peut vraiment être très … agaçant.

- Je le trouve drôle, commenta Naomi.

Castiel soupira. Inutile de lutter. De toute évidence, le charme de Gabriel avait une nouvelle fois opéré. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en mêler. Il avait les pires difficultés du monde à imaginer ses deux amis ensemble, même pour partager un simple dîner. Alors il refusait de penser au reste. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que s'il se passait quoi que ce soit de sérieux entre eux, il aurait droit à tous les détails. Gabriel ne se priverait pas de les lui donner.

- Bon alors, quand est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te libérer pour aller boire un verre avec Dean et moi ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

Car il refusait de parler plus longuement de Gabriel. Il était toujours un peu en colère contre lui après le cinéma qu'il lui avait fait pour connaître les détails de sa vie sexuelle avec Dean.

- Jeudi soir, répondit Naomi après de longues secondes. Huit heures. Tu m'envoies l'adresse du bar.

Castiel acquiesça puis prit le téléphone que son amie lui tendait pour y entrer son numéro de téléphone. Naomi en fit de même avec le sien. Ils convinrent ensuite de se téléphoner le lendemain pour confirmer le rendez-vous. Après tout, Castiel devait encore en parler à Dean et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas opposé à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Il pourrait le faire ce soir quand le jeune homme l'appellerait. Bien sûr, une fois qu'ils auraient discuté … du reste. Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il devait absolument arrêter de penser à Dean. Cela avait tendance à le déconcentrer.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée du magasin le tira de ses songes et Naomi choisit ce moment pour retourner travailler. Elle salua Anna qui rangeait soigneusement les livres puis jura une deuxième fois à Gabriel qu'elle réfléchirait à sa proposition. Castiel, une nouvelle fois, fut surpris de trouver son ami à côté de lui sans réellement l'avoir entendu approcher. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas des superpouvoirs.

Castiel se tourna ensuite vers le client et passa de longues minutes à le conseiller sur le meilleur livre à offrir à sa petite-amie. Dans un coin de son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Naomi lui avait dit. Qu'il avait du talent. Que son histoire avec Dean aurait fait un très bon livre. Il ne s'imaginait définitivement pas prendre une telle décision sans en parler à son petit-ami. Car même s'il changeait les noms et les lieux pour raconter leur histoire, eux sauraient. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'en avoir envie. Pas plus qu'il n'était sûr d'avoir encore envie d'écrire. Ca avait été un passe-temps à la fac. Peut-être un peu plus s'il était totalement honnête. Mais même s'il avait un jour envisagé d'en faire son métier, il savait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en serait probablement jamais capable.

Et alors que son client sortait enfin de la libraire avec deux livres dans son sac, Castiel retourna à son inventaire. Il hésita une seconde à appeler Dean pour lui demander directement s'il était d'accord pour rencontrer Naomi. Mais il y renonça assez rapidement. Il risquait de se laisser distraire et il avait réellement besoin d'avancer. Il aimait le jeune homme de tout son cœur mais il aimait aussi beaucoup sa boutique et il avait besoin de travailler. Il s'accorda un dernier regard à la photo de Dean qu'il avait montré à Naomi puis posa son téléphone sur une étagère loin de lui et se replongea dans son inventaire. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et fit son maximum pour oublier tout le reste. Il échoua bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce qu'il garda un sourire sur le visage toute la journée et quand vint l'heure de rentrer chez lui, il réalisa qu'il se fichait d'avoir perdu du temps dans son inventaire. Il se fichait de tout à vrai dire. De tout sauf de Dean.


	4. Des excuses

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le 4ème chapitre et on y retrouve Bobby.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Words de The Christian**

**Chapitre 4 : Des excuses**

_« If i could find words _

_To tell you i'm sorry _

_Make you understand _

_I mean just what i say _

_After all that i've heard _

_Why should i worry _

_When we ride the fine line _

_Between love and hate »_

_ The Christian_

Dean était épuisé par sa journée de travail et par le temps qu'il avait passé sur l'Impala en dehors de ses heures. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit pour rattraper un peu du sommeil dont il manquait. Il n'avait rien de prévu et il devait admettre que cela lui convenait parfaitement. Le jeune homme salua Benny en sortant du garage avant d'enfiler sa veste pour rejoindre la rue.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il travaillait avec Benny et ils étaient déjà devenus amis. Ils avaient le même goût pour les vieilles voitures, la même vénération pour Metallica et AC/DC et une passion identique pour les films d'horreur de série B. Ils étaient définitivement faits pour s'entendre. Dean en avait appris un peu plus sur son collègue durant ces trois jours. Il savait à présent qu'il avait trente quatre ans, qu'il rêvait de posséder son propre bateau pour partir pêcher certains week-ends et qu'il avait entièrement retapé sa maison pour sa fiancée. Dean lui avait parlé de Chris, de Sammy et beaucoup de Castiel.

Ils avaient également beaucoup ri, débattu des mérites de certaines équipes de basket ou de baseball et s'était entendu sur le fait que la tarte aux noix était définitivement la meilleure des tartes au monde.

Dean était vraiment content de s'entendre avec lui. Content de voir qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était et qu'il n'avait nullement cherché à le repousser quand il avait appris qu'il était gay. Le jeune homme était toujours étonné de constater à quel point certaines personnes savaient se montrer tolérantes. Il commençait à avoir l'espoir qu'un jour, les gens comme lui pourraient enfin vivre comme tout le monde. En tout cas, il avait réellement envie d'y croire.

Dean sourit en remontant le col de sa veste contre son cou. C'était plus par réflexe que pour se protéger du froid. Il faisait plutôt doux malgré la pluie qui était tombée sans discontinuer durant toute la journée.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour penser à Castiel. Ils s'étaient revu la veille pour boire un café en compagnie de Chris et Steve. Une sortie à quatre qu'il avait redouté plus que tout avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé et quand Dean avait raccompagné Castiel, ils s'étaient contenté de quelques baisers échangés sur le seuil de sa porte avant de se séparer pour la nuit.

Ils s'étaient appelé dès le lendemain pour discuter de tout et de rien. Dean avait accepté de rencontrer l'ancienne amie de son petit-ami et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Du moins, c'était l'impression que Dean avait. Il avait la sensation que rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Il était heureux dans son travail et en amour. Et même si le fait d'avancer doucement avec Castiel le frustrait un peu plus de jours et jours, il avait appris à trouver une satisfaction suffisante dans les petits coups de fil qu'ils échangeaient parfois. Castiel semblait s'être libéré de la timidité qui l'empêcher de parler de sexe sans rougir comme une adolescente et Dean aimait ce nouveau Castiel plus encore que le précédent.

Il n'y avait véritablement aucune ombre au tableau. Du moins en apparence. Car Dean savait bien que tout n'était pas encore réglé pour lui. Il continuait de travailler sur ses problèmes jours et après jour et allait régulièrement voir le Docteur Harvelle pour en discuter. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait, de toute évidence, trouvé l'homme de sa vie et l'avait encouragé à se lancer à corps perdu dans cette aventure.

Dean avait suivi ses conseils. Et il en était ravi.

Le jeune homme remonta la rue lentement en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il avait juré à Castiel qu'il essaierait d'arrêter mais pour le moment, il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise habitude et qu'il finirait par le regretter mais il avait encore trop besoin de sa dose de nicotine pour arrêter.

Il mit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec le vieux briquet qu'il tenait de son oncle Bobby.

Dean pensait de plus en plus à lui depuis quelques jours. Il avait plusieurs fois composé son numéro de téléphone avant de renoncer. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Peur d'être rejeté par lui comme il l'avait été par son père. Dean avait toujours adoré Bobby. Il le suivait partout quand il était gosse, lui demandant à quoi servait tous les outils qu'il avait dans son immense garage. C'était de lui que Dean tenait sa passion pour la mécanique. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il avait trouvé un travail dans cette branche, qu'il était doué et que c'était grâce à lui. Mais il n'en trouvait jamais le courage. Il avait évoqué le sujet avec sa psychologue qui lui avait conseillé d'en discuter avec son frère. Sammy lui avait assuré que Bobby n'était pas comme John. Qu'il se fichait qu'il soit homosexuel ou non et qu'il demandait très souvent de ses nouvelles. Dean voulait croire que son appel serait bien reçu. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour observer une nouvelle fois le briquet dans sa main. Il s'était juré de faire des efforts et de tenter d'avancer un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait la sensation que sur ce point là, il continuait à stagner. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour lui de se lancer. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais une autre opportunité.

Dean déglutit avec peine avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Il avait enregistré le numéro de Bobby que son frère lui avait envoyé par SMS. Il l'observa de longues secondes avant de se décider enfin à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il colla ensuite le téléphone contre son oreille et tira nerveusement plusieurs bouffées de sa cigarette.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Puis trois. Dean s'apprêtait à raccrocher, son courage l'abandonnant subitement quand Bobby décrocha enfin.

- Allo ?

Sa voix était exactement celle dont Dean se souvenait. Grave et brusque. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à parler.

- Allo ? Répéta Bobby à l'autre bout du fil.

Dean avait deux choix à présent. Raccrocher et manquer une chance unique de renouer des liens avec celui qu'il considérait comme son père d'adoption ou prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer. Il savait ce que Castiel, Chris, Steve et Sam lui conseilleraient. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer adulte. Il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

- Bobby, murmura t-il d'une voix qui tremblait nettement trop à son goût.

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil et Dean redouta alors que Bobby raccroche en le reconnaissant. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de regarder sa cigarette qui se consumait lentement entre ses doigts.

- Dean ? Finit par demander Bobby.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête inutilement avant de soupirer.

- Dean, c'est toi mon garçon ? Demanda à nouveau Bobby.

Et ces deux mots « mon garçon », ceux que son « oncle » prononçaient si souvent quand il était petit lui donnèrent du courage. De l'espoir également. Il sourit faiblement avant de se décider à parler à son tour.

- Je suis désolé Bobby … je suis tellement désolé, confessa t-il.

Il avait des tonnes de raison de s'excuser auprès de son « oncle ». Parce qu'il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis trois ans. Parce qu'il était gay. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait réellement cru que Bobby allait le rejeter simplement à cause de son homosexualité.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Dean.

Le jeune homme tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla la fumée droit devant lui en l'observant disparaître peu à peu.

- Tu ne me détestes pas ? Demanda t-il alors parce que la question devait être posée.

Il avait besoin de savoir si Bobby lui en voulait. Si Bobby était finalement heureux de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais ? Demanda ce dernier.

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi son père le détestait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il mis dehors alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans ? Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. La réponse la plus simple était de penser que c'était parce qu'il était gay mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait beaucoup plus derrière le dégoût à peine dissimulé de John Winchester. Il y avait la peur de l'inconnu. La peur du rejet des gens qu'il connaissait. La peur, sans doute, de perdre son fils simplement parce qu'il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Et la déception de le voir s'éloigner de l'avenir qu'il avait tracé pour lui.

- Parce que je suis … ce que je suis … parce que je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas celui que vous auriez voulu que je sois, expliqua Dean avec difficulté.

La réponse de Bobby ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je me fiche de tout ça fiston. Je me fiche que tu sois gay ou non. Et surtout ne t'excuse pas pour ce que tu es … jamais. C'est ton père qui a tort dans cette histoire. Pas toi.

Dean sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie bien sûr. Il était en train de voir certaines de ses plus grosses peurs s'envoler brutalement. Et il était en train de récupérer Bobby qu'il aimait comme son père. Du moins comme un père. Parce qu'en ce qui concernait John, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées.

- Sam me donne régulièrement de tes nouvelles, tu sais, enchaîna finalement Bobby après quelques secondes de silence. Mais je préfèrerais nettement les recevoir de toi. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes me voir.

Dean avait effectivement très envie de retourner à Sioux Falls et de revoir Bobby. Sa vieille maison lui manquait. Son énorme chien lui manquait. Et par dessus tout, la complicité qu'il avait développé avec son « oncle » lui manquait. Il ne voulait plus avoir à s'en passer pour le reste de sa vie.

- Et quand tu viendras, je veux que tu amènes ton petit-ami avec toi. Je veux le connaître et voir enfin l'homme qui partage ta vie.

Dean fronça les sourcils en lançant le mégot de sa cigarette loin de lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bobby soit au courant pour Castiel. Il se doutait que l'information venait de Sam mais il était tout de même surpris que son frère soit allé jusqu'à lui donner des détails sur sa vie amoureuse.

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

- Bien sur que je suis sérieux. Dean … tu sais très bien que je vous considère Sam et toi comme les fils que je n'ai jamais eu … et je veux que vous soyez heureux. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne garderais pas un œil attentif sur ceux ou celles avec qui vous ferez un bout de chemin. Car s'ils venaient à vous faire souffrir, je serais obligé de ressortir ma vieille carabine.

Dean éclata alors de rire en plein milieu de la rue. Bobby n'avait pas changé. Et c'était une excellente nouvelle pour le jeune homme. Il aimait tout chez son « oncle ». Même la façon toute particulière qu'il avait de défendre les gens qu'il aimait. Dean était simplement heureux d'en faire encore partie.

- Bobby, merci … merci de m'accepter et merci pour … pour tout, lança t-il quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Il se remit en route alors. Son stress avait disparu et il se sentait nettement plus léger. Il traversa la rue en surveillant les voitures – il ne tenait pas à connaître un nouvel accident – puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux vitrines des magasins qu'il croisait.

- Ne me remercie surtout pas. Je n'ai pas à t'accepter comme tu dis. Je t'aime et je continuerais de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive.

Que Bobby emploie ces mots – des mots qu'il n'utilisait jamais car il était bien trop pudique pour ça – rendait ce moment plus fort et plus important encore. Dean avait conscience que ce n'était pas une conversation ordinaire et il avait envie qu'elle dure. Il commença donc à raconter à Bobby ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis son départ de chez ses parents. Il lui parla de Chris et Steve, de leur mariage, de Charlie et de Castiel. Il n'évoqua pas sa tentative de suicide. Il savait que Bobby était au courant. Sam le lui avait dit. Il évita également d'aborder le sujet de son enfermement. Il préférait évoquer les bonnes choses plutôt que se remémorer les mauvaises. Il parla ensuite de longues minutes avec Bobby de son nouveau métier et de Rufus qui lui ressemblait tellement. Dean enchaîna ensuite avec la Chevrolet qu'il espérait pouvoir réparer entièrement et racheter à son patron.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour travailler sur elle, n'hésite pas, proposa alors Bobby.

Dean accepta avec un sourire et enchaîna alors en lui parlant de Benny. Il eut la sensation de parler pendant des heures et quand il eut enfin fini, il commença à poser des dizaines de questions à Bobby pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie. Il apprit ainsi que son business se portait bien, qu'il était toujours célibataire et qu'il avait un nouveau chien qu'il avait prénommé Rumsfell.

Ils étaient en train de débattre des mérites de certains carburateurs quand Dean arriva enfin devant son immeuble. Il aperçut alors quelqu'un qui attendait patiemment devant la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors que son estomac se tordait dans son ventre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et cela se confirma quand il reconnut son père qui le regardait à présent.

Dean n'avait plus revu John depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés là-bas, le jeune homme avait refusé de lui parler.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son rejet trois ans plus tôt. Pas plus qu'il n'avait accepté le fait que son père n'avait réagi qu'au moment où il s'était retrouvé allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, les poignets à peine suturés. Il détestait penser que John avait cru que ce simple geste … que cette simple décision pouvait suffire à effacer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

- Bobby, je vais devoir te laisser mais … je te rappelle ok ?

- Tu as plutôt intérêt mon garçon.

Dean lui souhaita alors une bonne soirée et raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et observa son père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à faire demi-tour et à prendre la fuite. Mais il avait décidé d'affronter les choses et après son coup de fil à Bobby, il se sentait prêt à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et s'approcha de John d'une démarche assurée. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il ne perdit pas de temps à le saluer. Il ne voulait pas se montrer poli et faire croire à son père qu'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il lui ait pardonné. Il estimait ne pas avoir à lui montrer le moindre respect après tout ce que John lui avait fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il avec agressivité.

Il vit son père accuser le coup en reculant légèrement. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait d'avoir réussi à le toucher. Il estimait que ce n'était que justice. Lui l'avait détruit. Il était temps qu'il lui rende la pareille.

- Je t'attendais, répondit John d'une voix faible.

Dean secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et dévisagea son père. John avait les traits tirés et ses cheveux semblaient plus gris encore que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attendais ? demanda le jeune homme pour obtenir des précisions.

John sembla surpris par sa question. Presque comme si la raison de sa présence en bas de son immeuble était évidente. Et elle l'était bien sûr. Mais Dean avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de son père.

- J'espérais que tu accepterais de me parler quelques minutes, expliqua finalement John en détournant les yeux.

Il semblait incapable de soutenir le regard de son fils et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Car c'était la preuve que le rapport de force s'était inversé entre eux. Le jeune homme n'avait plus peur de son père. C'était l'inverse aujourd'hui. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que John venait de lui dire. Il avait tenté de lui parler plusieurs fois durant son internement mais Dean avait à chaque fois refusé de le voir ou de l'écouter. Et depuis sa sortie, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Il avait fini par croire que John avait laissé tomber. Ou que la haine qu'il avait eu pour lui durant toutes ces années avait fini par reprendre le dessus.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, déclara Dean, calmement.

Et c'était vrai. Il se fichait de ce que son père pouvait avoir à lui dire. Il ne voulait ni lui parler ni l'écouter s'excuser. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner. Il avait pris conscience que John était presque entièrement responsable de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et avant tout que c'était à cause de lui que Dean avait longtemps cru qu'il ne valait rien. Qu'il était un fardeau. Il avait détruit le peu de confiance que le jeune homme avait en lui en le rejetant à la moindre occasion. Et maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se reconstruire, il ne voulait surtout pas laisser à son père la moindre chance de le détruire à nouveau.

- Mais tu peux m'écouter, suggéra John.

Dean eut envie de rire. Il avait presque la sensation que son père le suppliait et c'était une grande première pour lui. John ne demandait jamais rien à ses enfants. Il exigeait d'eux ce dont il avait besoin ou ce dont il avait envie. Il ne leur avait jamais laissé l'occasion de discuter ou de proposer autre chose. Il ordonnait et ils devaient se plier à ce qu'il disait. Mais à présent que Dean refusait obstinément de lui parler, il semblait avoir envie de s'adoucir. C'était trop tard.

- Je doute que tu aies quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à me dire, assura le jeune homme.

John soupira longuement et Dean attendit qu'il le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en allumer une sous son nez. Il savait que cela l'énerverait. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui fumaient. Il avait toujours ordonné à ses fils de se tenir éloignés du tabac et de ceux qui en consommaient. Dean voyait cette cigarette comme un ultime pied de nez à un homme qu'il ne respectait plus.

- Dean, je suis venu m'excuser, déclara alors John.

Le jeune homme l'avait vu venir. Il secoua la tête, amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Comment John pouvait-il réellement croire que ces quelques mots suffiraient à effacer toutes ces années d'horreur que Dean avait enduré à cause de lui ? Il avait failli mourir. Et sans l'aide de ses amis, il ne serait probablement plus là depuis longtemps. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla la fumée en direction de son père. Il fut satisfait de le voir détourner la tête en toussant. C'était sans doute puérile mais il s'amusait du malaise de John.

- T'excuser pour quoi exactement ? Pour m'avoir mis dehors ? Pour m'avoir dit que je te dégoutais ? Ou pour m'avoir poussé à tenter de mettre fin à mes jours ?

John accusa le coup en grimaçant. Dean enchaîna aussitôt.

- Ou peut-être pour la mort de Maman ? Pour avoir tenté de me tenir éloigné de mon frère ? Ou pour tout ça à la fois ? Dis-moi John. Pour quoi as-tu envie de t'excuser exactement ?

Il savait que l'emploi du prénom de son père énervait ce dernier. Il savait que ne pas l'appeler papa était un énième coup bas. Mais il avait envie de faire souffrir cet homme. Même si sa psychologue l'aurait probablement sermonné à ce sujet. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de parler avec lui depuis sa sortie du centre. Il avait toujours refusé. Il n'était pas prêt et il ne le serait probablement jamais.

- Dean, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais je te demande d'essayer de me pardonner. Je suis ton père et je …

Tu n'es pas mon père et au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais plus, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit … tu m'as répété maintes et maintes fois que je n'étais plus ton fils et que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Alors n'utilise surtout pas ce prétexte avec moi. Ca ne marchera pas.

John hocha faiblement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Il avait les yeux brillants et pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes. Non. C'était probablement la fumée de sa cigarette. John Winchester ne pleurait jamais.

- J'ai commis des erreurs Dean. Je sais que j'ai commis d'importantes erreurs, concéda ce dernier.

Le jeune homme ricana une seconde. Des erreurs ? C'était un bien faible mot. Il avait commis bien plus que des erreurs. Et il devait absolument le comprendre. Dean prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et alors que la colère montait en lui, il jeta sa cigarette et remonta les manches de sa veste pour présenter ses poignets à son père. Les cicatrices s'étaient sensiblement effacées avec le temps mais elles étaient toujours visibles, soulignées par les deux tatouages que Dean avait fait gravé dans sa peau. « Never give up ». « Never forget ». Ne jamais baisser les bras. Ne jamais oublier. Le jeune homme appliquait le deuxième avec son père. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que John lui avait subir.

- Tu vois ça ? demanda t-il alors que son père semblait fasciné par ses poignets.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et cela ne fit qu'aggraver encore sa colère. Il voulait que son père regarde ses cicatrices et prenne la fuite. Qu'il se sente trop honteux pour insister. Qu'il parte enfin et ne revienne jamais. Mais John restait pétrifié devant lui, ses yeux allant et venant d'un poignet à l'autre.

- Est-ce que tu vois ça ? redemanda alors Dean parce qu'il avait besoin d'une réponse.

Il n'obtint qu'un vague hochement de tête qui le rendit plus furieux encore. Son père voulait discuter ? Il pouvait lui donner ce qu'il demandait.

- Ces cicatrices … elles sont là à cause de toi. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es aies réellement conscience. Tu viens ici pour t'excuser mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'ampleur du mal que tu m'as fait.

Il retira ses poignets de sous le nez de son père et remit ses manches en place pour les camoufler. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner.

- Quand tu m'as mis dehors … quand tu m'as dit que je te dégoûtais et que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir … tu aurais du savoir … tu aurais du deviner que c'est comme ça que tout se terminerait. Mais tu as préféré fermer les yeux et rester enfermé dans tes convictions stupides. Et après Maman … après qu'elle ait avalé un tube entier d'antidépresseurs parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce que tu avais fait, tu aurais du te rendre compte que j'étais le prochain.

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Si tu avais fait la démarche de venir me trouver à ce moment là … si tu avais seulement présenté des excuses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'aurais pu envisager de te pardonner mais il a fallu que Chris te mette devant le fait accompli pour que tu comprennes et … c'est trop … c'est beaucoup trop tard.

John semblait particulièrement misérable à cet instant précis et Dean sentit sa colère diminuer quelque peu. Il avait dit une bonne partie des choses qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps et il se sentait un peu mieux.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi ou pour Sam mais quand j'ai su ce que tu avais fait … j'ai compris mon erreur, avoua John.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel un seconde en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait la sensation que son père ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Qu'il refusait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Il n'était pas question de mauvais timing. Dean ne pourrait jamais accepter ses excuses et il allait devoir le comprendre tôt ou tard.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de t'écouter, déclara le jeune homme.

- Dean, s'il te plait … je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et effacer le passé mais on pourrait peut-être envisager un avenir où je ferais parti de ta vie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en reportant son attention sur son père.

- Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Pourquoi refuses-tu de le comprendre ? J'ai des amis … j'ai Sam. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Dean savait que l'absence de son père avait créé un vide en lui qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais combler. Mais il arrivait parfaitement à l'ignorer et à vivre sa vie normalement. Il avait une famille ici et il avait un petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'il avait envie d'avoir une conversation père-fils, il pouvait toujours aller voir Bobby. John n'était pas nécessaire à son existence. Bien au contraire. Sa seule présence le ramenait à des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

- Je veux te voir grandir, admit alors John.

Dean ricana à nouveau. C'était un peu trop tard pour ça. Il avait grandi sans John et il s'en portait définitivement mieux. Il aurait détesté devenir comme son père. Un être intolérant et immensément malheureux. Même s'il n'avait pas eu une vie parfaite jusque là, tout était aujourd'hui rentré dans l'ordre.

- Grandir ? Mais j'ai déjà grandi John. Et sans toi … je ne suis peut-être pas parfait mais je suis un adulte maintenant.

Il soupira longuement, à bout de force.

- Et puis ne nous voilons pas la face, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne changerais pas même si j'acceptais tes excuses. J'aimerais toujours les garçons et tu trouveras toujours ça dégoûtant. Je ne serais jamais le fils idéal que tu aurais voulu que je sois. Celui dont tu aurais pu être fier. Celui que tu aurais pu exhiber devant tous tes amis sans craindre qu'il dise quelque chose de gênant.

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Faire parti de ma vie, c'est accepter le fait que je fasse ma vie avec un homme … c'est accepter le fait que je sois gay. Je ne l'ai pas choisi John. Ce n'est pas non plus un acte de rébellion stupide d'un adolescent en mal de reconnaissance. C'est ce que je suis … qui je suis et je ne veux pas changer. Je suis heureux comme ça.

Il pouvait voir son père grimacer et sa colère revint aussitôt.

- Oh ça te gêne toujours n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je puisse coucher avec des hommes ? Et tu veux faire parti de ma vie ? Tu te fous de moi …

Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et bagarra de longues secondes pour l'allumer.

- Si c'était réellement ce que tu voulais alors tu n'aurais pas cet air dégoûté quand je te dis tout ça … tu accepterais de savoir que j'ai couché avec des dizaines d'hommes depuis mon départ de la maison … que j'ai écarté les cuisses pour tous ceux qui me montraient un minimum d'intérêt … tu accepterais de m'entendre te dire que je les ai laissés utiliser mon corps comme bon le leur semblait … que je les ai laissés jouir dans ma bouche en me disant combien j'étais doué pour ça. Mais tu ne veux pas le savoir hein ? Tu ne le veux pas.

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il disait tout ça. Car reparler des hommes qui l'avaient utilisé lui faisait énormément de mal. Mais il avait besoin de repousser son père. Besoin de le voir prendre la fuite parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il voulait que John montre enfin son vrai visage et qu'il cesse de jouer au père modèle. Il ne supportait plus le jeu qu'il jouait en ce moment.

- Rassure-toi, j'ai arrêté toutes ces conneries … oh, pas à cause de toi … mais simplement parce que j'ai appris à me respecter et que j'ai aujourd'hui trouvé un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas ce qu'il voudrait que je sois. Un homme qui ne me regarde pas comme un morceau de viande en se demandant dans quelle position j'accepterais qu'il me prenne … un homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie parce que je l'aime.

Il avait vraiment cru que son petit monologue allait enfin ouvrir les yeux de son père et le pousser à partir. Mais John était toujours devant lui, les bras le long de son corps, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et le souffle court. Il semblait encaisser les coups sans faiblir. Et il paraissait prêt à en encaisser plus encore.

- Quel est son nom ?

Dean fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son père. Il avait été silencieux depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait cru qu'il ne dirait plus rien. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Et le fait que John lui demande le prénom de son petit-ami était une surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Quel est son nom ? Ce garçon que tu dis aimer … quel est son nom ?

Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Castiel à son père. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre le critiquer ou dire quoi que ce soit de méchant à son encontre. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et même s'il détestait son père, il ne voulait pas avoir à le frapper.

- Castiel, murmura finalement le jeune homme au bout de quelques secondes.

Il vit John froncer les sourcils d'un air pensif. Presque comme si le nom lui était familier. Il savait pourtant que son petit-ami n'avait jamais rencontré son père.

- C'est l'homme qui est venu te voir à l'hôpital quand tu as été renversé par cette voiture, déclara John.

Dean ne savait pas qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Castiel ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Peut-être ne s'étaient-ils pas parlé. Mais le fait que son père connaisse son petit-ami, même simplement de vue, le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il hésita à mentir – même si avec un prénom pareil, il était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'un autre Castiel – mais opta finalement pour la vérité. Il hocha la tête.

- Il est plus vieux que toi, constata alors John.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Ca ne pouvait décemment pas être la seule chose qu'il avait retenue de tout ça. Il eut brusquement envie de dire à son père d'aller se faire voir et de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Mais il choisit de rester. Parce qu'il voulait défendre Castiel et qu'il avait besoin de confronter son père à ses propres incohérences.

- Je viens de te dire que j'ai trouvé un homme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie et la seule chose qui te choque c'est notre différence d'âge ? Si ça avait été une femme … si j'avais fréquenté une femme, tu aurais sauté de joie même si elle avait été de vingt ans mon aîné. Non, ce qui te gêne réellement, c'est que ce soit un homme. Alors ne cherche surtout pas à jouer un autre jeu. Je ne suis pas dupe.

John secoua alors la tête.

- Je sais que tu es gay … je m'inquiète juste de savoir que ton … que ce garçon est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi.

Dean grimaça en entendait le mot « inquiète ». John ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui avant ça. Et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser commencer maintenant.

- Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de moi, rappela t-il avec force.

John eut la décence de ne pas nier ce point. Dean aurait probablement perdu sa patience si ça avait été le cas. Mais il semblait toujours déterminé à discuter de Castiel et le jeune homme pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes alors que de la sueur perlait à son front.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Dean … je n'accepte pas l'homosexualité … je continue de penser que c'est un péché mais … je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort de te rejeter comme je l'ai fait. Et si je ne parviendrais jamais à me réjouir que tu sois heureux avec un homme, je ne veux pas non plus t'ignorer complètement simplement pour ça.

- Simplement pour ça ? répéta Dean hors de lui. Tu m'as mis à la porte parce que j'étais gay. Tu m'as humilié et rayé de ta vie pour ça. Tu as réussi à me faire croire que je ne valais rien à cause de ça. Alors ne fais surtout pas comme si c'était simple ou juste un détail. Je sais que tu mens.

John hocha alors la tête et Dean fut incapable de savoir ce qu'il acceptait dans tout ce qu'il venait de dire. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait plus parler à son père. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de s'enfouir sous ses couvertures jusqu'à oublier sa venue. Il avait besoin d'appeler Castiel et peut-être de pleurer pendant quelques minutes. Il ne supportait plus de regarder cet homme qu'il jugeait responsable de tous ses problèmes.

- Laisse tomber. J'ai bossé toute la journée au garage et je suis crevé. Je ne veux plus te parler, déclara Dean pour mettre un terme à leur conversation.

John fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

- Tu travailles dans un garage ? demanda t-il.

Dean réalisa alors que son père ne savait réellement rien de lui et de la vie qu'il menait. Et il était heureux de constater que Sam ne lui en avait pas parlé. Pas comme il avait tenu Bobby au courant. Ce qui lui laissait supposer que son frère ne parlait toujours pas à leur père.

- Peu importe, jeta Dean en jetant son mégot par terre et en fouillant dans ses poches pour ses clefs d'appartement.

Quand il les trouva enfin, il contourna son père et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble.

- Alors quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne veux même pas me laisser une chance ? lança son père dans son dos.

Dean ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il hocha tout de même la tête avant de décider d'enfoncer le clou une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je ne veux pas te donner de seconde chance … je ne veux pas te pardonner et je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Oublie mon existence et mon adresse. Ne cherche plus jamais à me parler. En ce qui me concerne, tout s'arrête ce soir.

Sur ces mots et sans laisser à son père le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier dont il gravit les marches deux par deux. Il rejoignit ensuite son appartement et s'enferma à l'intérieur avant de se laisser tomber par terre, le dos contre la porte. Il avait la sensation que ce qui venait de se passer était irréel et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais cru entendre son père s'excuser un jour. John Winchester n'admettait jamais ses erreurs. Il croyait tout savoir.

Dean ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire à son père et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation que rien n'était réellement résolu entre eux. Et cela l'effrayait.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à ressortir pour s'acheter un bouteille d'un quelconque alcool et de la boire jusqu'à oublier tout le reste. Mais ça, c'était quelque chose que l'ancien Dean aurait fait. Le nouveau en revanche, savait parfaitement que l'alcool ne résolvait rien et qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un problème de plus. Il ne voulait surtout pas retomber dans ses anciens travers. Il n'était pas seul. Il existait d'autres solutions. Il acquiesça doucement puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se releva. Il se dirigea vers son salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Castiel et pria pour que son petit-ami soit disponible.

Après deux sonneries, le jeune libraire décrocha.

- Eh Dean, bonsoir, lança t-il visiblement joyeux.

Le jeune homme s'en voulait de gâcher sa soirée en lui téléphonant pour lui parler de ses problèmes. Mais il avait besoin de se confier et Castiel lui avait souvent assuré qu'il était là pour lui.

- Mon père est venu me voir, lâcha t-il alors.

Il entendit Castiel bouger à l'autre bout du fil puis le bruit ambiant autour de lui disparut pour ne laisser place qu'au silence. De toute évidence, le jeune libraire n'était pas chez lui.

- Mon Dieu Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de soupirer longuement.

- Il est venu s'excuser … me demander de lui donner une seconde chance mais je l'ai envoyé se faire voir.

- Tu as bien fait.

S'il y avait une personne qui détestait autant John que lui, c'était probablement Castiel. Dean était rassuré de l'entendre le conforter dans son choix.

- Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire mais je sais qu'il va revenir et je … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire maintenant.

- Tu veux que je vienne pour qu'on en parle.

Dean réfléchit à cette idée pendant une seconde. Il avait très envie de voir Castiel, envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de le laisser le réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente réellement mieux. Mais il avait juré à sa psy qu'il ferait son maximum pour affronter ses problèmes sans constamment se reposer sur les autres. Et il ne voulait pas priver Castiel de sa soirée.

- Non, ça va aller … j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix. Je t'aime tu sais.

- Bien sur que je le sais … et je t'aime aussi.

Dean aimait entendre ses mots. Aimait les prononcer également. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu la sensation d'être aimé par ses parents. C'était Sam qui lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour. Chris, Steve, Jamie et Castiel avaient ensuite pris le relais.

- Je devrais probablement te laisser retourner à ta soirée, suggéra t-il.

- Oh tu sais, je bois juste un verre avec Gabe. Et si tu as besoin, je serais ravi de le laisser en plan ici. Ce serait bien mérité.

Dean sourit en entendant son petit-ami râler contre Gabriel. Il lui avait expliqué combien son ami avait tendance à se montrer insupportable ces derniers temps. Et même si Dean adorait Gabriel, il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise avec les questions qu'il posait à Castiel. Ils en avaient bien ri ensemble.

- Non, c'est inutile, assura t-il finalement. Je suis crevé de toute façon. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Comme tu veux … mais n'hésite pas à me rappeler si tu changeais d'avis.

- Je le ferais, promis juré. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Dean raccrocha alors le téléphone et le posa sur sa table basse. Entendre la voix de Castiel lui avait fait un bien fou. Il savait qu'il avait une chance incroyable de l'avoir dans sa vie. Sans lui, Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se sentir entier. Et il savait qu'il était dépendant de lui comme il était dépendant de tous ses amis et de son frère. C'était son père qui en était responsable. En le jetant dehors, il avait brisé tout ce que Dean avait mis des années à construire. Et toutes les pièces à l'intérieur de lui ne tenaient en place que parce qu'il était entouré et aimé. Il ne savait pas si c'était pareil pour les personnes qui avaient grandi d'une meilleure manière. Pour ceux qui avaient été aimé par leurs parents. Il se demandait si ces gens là avaient autant besoin que lui de la présence de leurs proches pour se sentir vivant. Pour se sentir complets. Il en doutait. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas pour autant. Car il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son entourage pour ne jamais le laisser tomber. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher si toutefois il en ressentait le besoin. Et cela ne changerait pas avec le retour de son père dans sa vie. John Winchester avait eu sa chance. Il avait eu quinze années pour aimer son fils. Il avait refusé de la saisir et maintenant il était trop tard. Dean s'était reconstruit et rien de ce que son père ne pourrait lui dire ne changerait ça.


	5. Rencontres

**Bonjour !**

**Désolée de poster aussi tard mais j'ai eu une journée très très chargée !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et le passé de Dean revient sur le devant la scène ...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Wonderwall d'Oasis**

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontres**

_« And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall »_

_ Oasis_

Castiel était nerveux. Il savait que c'était idiot mais il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de faire passer un test à Dean. Ils étaient en route pour retrouver Naomi dans un bar pour boire un verre et le jeune libraire croisait les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Il avait toujours redouté que ses petits-amis ne s'entendent pas avec ses amis. Il avait vécu la situation avec Rafael et Gabriel. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela se reproduise avec Dean et Naomi. Il aimait sincèrement le jeune homme mais il tenait aussi beaucoup à son amie. Il voulait que cela se passe bien entre eux. Il voulait qu'ils deviennent amis. Et Castiel était terrifié à l'idée que cela ne se passe pas ainsi. Il serait alors obligé de séparer ces deux aspects de sa vie.

Castiel avait confiance en Dean. Il savait que le jeune homme ferait en sorte de se montrer poli même s'il n'appréciait pas Naomi. Et il était également persuadé que son amie en ferait de même. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait les voir rigoler ensemble. Pouvoir prévoir des soirées tous les trois et ne jamais avoir à se demander s'il n'était pas préférable de les voir séparément.

Il était presque vingt et une heures quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bar où ils avaient convenus de se retrouver. L'endroit était relativement calme et Castiel se félicita de l'avoir choisi. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver serré entre des dizaines d'inconnus et d'être obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre.

Dean lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer sans lui lâcher la main. Il la lui avait prise en venant le chercher chez lui et la serrait dans la sienne depuis. Il se fichait visiblement que les gens puissent les voir. Et Castiel partageait entièrement son point de vue.

Le jeune libraire aperçut Naomi presque immédiatement et entraîna son petit-ami derrière lui jusqu'à la table où elle était assise. Elle se leva en les voyant et Castiel relâcha la main de Dean pour prendre son amie dans les bras. Il la serra contre lui une seconde avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami.

- Naomi, voici Dean, lança t-il en guise de présentation.

La jeune femme observa une seconde son petit-ami avec les yeux plissés. Puis elle lui adressa un large sourire.

- Enchantée Dean. Castiel m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas exagéré. Tu es réellement à tomber par terre.

Castiel se mordilla lèvre, toujours nerveux mais se détendit considérablement quand il vit son petit-ami sourire. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rouges mais il semblait apprécier le compliment.

Ils prirent ensuite place de chaque côté de la table, Naomi seule sur sa banquette et Castiel à côté de Dean. Le jeune homme posa aussitôt sa main sur sa cuisse. C'était familier et confortable.

- Castiel m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés à la fac, déclara Dean en regardant Naomi.

Cette dernière hocha la tête en faisant signe à un serveur de s'approcher. Ils commandèrent trois bières puis la jeune femme reportant son attention sur les deux hommes.

- Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques semaines. A vrai dire, nous avons surtout partagés quelques dîners et un ou deux baisers. Mais ensuite, Cas ici présent a eu sa grande révélation et nous sommes restés amis.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas jaloux et fut satisfait de le voir sourire à nouveau. La soirée commençait sous les meilleures hospices.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, concéda Dean.

Il serra la cuisse de Castiel dans sa main avant de se pencher légèrement dans sa direction pour que leurs épaules se touchent.

- Mais je t'avoue que je suis également soulagé qu'il ait eu cette grande révélation. Sans quoi, je ne serais probablement pas là.

Castiel savait que Dean ne voulait pas uniquement dire qu'il ne serait pas assis à côté du jeune libraire. Mais bel et bien qu'il serait probablement mort s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. Et si Castiel avait fait la paix avec leur passé compliqué, il avait toujours du mal à repenser au fait qu'il avait failli perdre le jeune homme. C'était encore trop récent pour qu'il puisse l'évoquer sans avoir la sensation d'étouffer. Il espérait sincèrement que le temps rendrait les choses moins compliquées pour lui.

- Oh tu sais, je crois que quand deux personnes sont réellement faites l'une pour l'autre, elles finissent forcément par se retrouver. Et si je m'en réfère à ce que je vois de vous deux, je suis persuadée que vous étiez destinés à être ensemble.

- Peut-être, concéda Dean.

Castiel savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils avaient réellement failli se manquer. Et sans l'intervention de leurs deux meilleurs amis, ils n'auraient jamais eu la chance d'être ensemble. Naomi avait toujours été du genre à voir des signes dans chaque chose. Elle croyait au destin. Elle était une éternelle optimiste. Il l'aimait aussi pour ça.

- En tout cas, je suis contente pour vous. Vous formez un très joli couple, assura Naomi.

Castiel tourna le visage vers Dean et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et lui caressa la cuisse pendant une seconde. Ils continuèrent à se regarder un moment et ne détournèrent les yeux que lorsque le serveur leur apporta leurs bières.

- Alors ? Comment était-il à l'époque de la fac ? demanda le jeune homme après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

Naomi prit une seconde pour réfléchir et Castiel pria pour qu'elle garde pour elle toutes les histoires embarrassantes dont elle pouvait se souvenir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'université comme un endroit où multiplier les expériences ou comme une bonne excuse pour faire la fête tous les soirs. Mais il avait tout de même vécu quelques moments embarrassants.

- Il était timide, extrêmement timide. Il était également très sérieux. Sans doute trop … C'était un bon élève. Il avait tous ces rêves en tête dont il parlait quotidiennement.

- Des rêves ? demanda Dean, visiblement curieux.

Castiel savait très bien où Naomi voulait en venir. Et il était nerveux à l'idée qu'elle puisse aborder le sujet de l'écriture. Il n'avait pas évoqué ce sujet avec Dean. Principalement parce qu'il refusait d'écrire quoi que ce soit à propos de leur histoire. Et il espérait que son amie ne chercherait pas à convaincre Dean.

- Il voulait devenir écrivain. Il espérait devenir le prochain Hemingway.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prétentieux, protesta Castiel.

Naomi haussa les épaules alors que Dean se tournait vers lui.

- Tu écris toujours ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non … A vrai dire, j'ai essayé mais je ne parviens jamais à trouver suffisamment d'inspiration. Je suppose que je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

Le jeune libraire était lucide sur ses capacités et sur ses réelles compétences. Il avait bien essayé d'écrire mais à chaque fois, il s'arrêtait en cours de route sans parvenir à terminer un livre. Il avait parfois des idées qui lui semblaient exploitables mais il n'arrivait jamais à les concrétiser. Et avec le temps, il avait fini par cesser d'essayer. Il n'était pas malheureux de son échec. Il estimait avoir réussi sa vie professionnelle. Il aimait la librairie et il aimait également l'idée qu'elle était restée dans la famille. Qu'elle avait appartenu à son père avant de lui être cédée.

- Il avait beaucoup de talent mais de toute évidence, il manquait d'inspiration. Je continue de croire que cela pourrait se régler s'il acceptait d'écrire sur vous.

- Naomi, jeta Castiel pour l'interrompre.

Mais bien sur, c'était trop tard. Dean avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réellement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Sur nous ? demanda t-il.

Naomi but une gorgée de sa bière avant de se racler la gorge. Castiel croisait les doigts pour que Dean ne s'emporte pas en apprenant qu'il lui avait parlé de leur rencontre. A vrai dire, c'était surtout Gabriel qui avait vendu la mèche mais il doutait que son petit-ami ferait la différence.

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment donné les détails si cela peut te rassurer mais ce que j'en sais est digne d'un roman. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de l'écrire car je persiste à croire qu'elle pourrait aider des gens dans ta situation mais il refuse.

- Bien sûr que je refuse, répliqua Castiel. Cela ne concerne personne d'autre que nous.

- Et pourtant, tu lui en as parlé, intervint Dean.

Il ne semblait pas en colère mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir évoqué le sujet avec Naomi. Il savait que Dean avait accepté ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'il n'avait pas honte des épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il était à l'aise avec l'idée de la partager avec des inconnus. Ce qu'il avait vécu était tragique et encore très présent dans son esprit. Ecrire leur histoire ne ferait que raviver d'anciennes plaies qui commençaient seulement à cicatriser. C'était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Ils commençaient tout juste à enterrer leur passé pour construire leur futur.

- Je suis désolé, concéda alors Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Il retira sa main de la cuisse de Castiel et la passa sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Quand il la reposa sur la table, il referma sa deuxième main sur son poignet. Castiel connaissait ce geste. C'était celui que Dean faisait à chaque fois qu'on évoquait de près ou de loin sa tentative de suicide. Il avait besoin de toucher ses cicatrices. Comme pour les cacher. Même si avec les manches de sa chemise, personne ne pouvait réellement les voir.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura finalement le jeune homme après de longues secondes. Je sais que notre histoire n'est pas commune et je ne veux pas m'en cacher.

Castiel posa sa main sur celle que son petit-ami avait refermée sur son propre poignet. Il regarda ensuite Naomi qui les observait d'un air intéressé.

- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait, expliqua Dean d'une voix calme.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Naomi et lui sourit.

- Tu crois réellement que cela pourrait aider des jeunes dans ma situation ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Castiel pensait effectivement que les personnes qui traversaient les mêmes épreuves que son petit-ami trouverait du réconfort dans son histoire. Ils y trouveraient la preuve qu'il y avait toujours un espoir. Mais il refusait tout de même d'en parler.

- Si tu avais lu un tel livre au moment où les choses allaient réellement mal pour toi, est-ce que cela t'aurait aidé ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Sans doute. Je n'en sais rien.

Castiel se demandait réellement si un simple livre aurait pu aider son ami au moment où il allait le plus mal. Il doutait que cela l'aurait empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Après tout, le témoignage de Jamie n'avait pas suffi à le faire changer d'avis. Mais peut-être en irait-il autrement avec d'autres personnes. Le jeune libraire aimait l'idée de venir en aide aux gens qui traversaient des épreuves similaires à celles de Dean. A tout ceux qui croyaient qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Mais il ne le ferait pas si toutefois cela risquait de mettre son petit-ami mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que tu devrais le faire, déclara brusquement Dean en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

- Je ne sais pas si cela m'aurait aidé moi mais … si mon histoire peut aider ne serait-ce qu'une personne alors je crois que ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Castiel.

Dean lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Il semblait effectivement déterminé. Mais le jeune libraire avait encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas se lancer tête baissée dans un projet de cette importance. Il voulait en discuter avec Dean quand ils seraient seuls. Il avait besoin d'être complètement sûr de son choix. Et il avait également besoin d'être sur d'être lui-même confortable avec cette idée.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis un modèle pour qui que ce soit … j'ai commis bien trop d'erreurs pour ça. Mais … je sais aujourd'hui qu'on peut s'en sortir. Je sais que lorsqu'on est entouré et soutenu, il existe toujours une issue. Je ne sais pas si mon histoire pourra aider qui que ce soit mais j'aime assez l'idée de changer les choses. Et puis cela donnera enfin un sens à … tout ça.

Il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur son poignet. Du coin de l'œil, Castiel vit Naomi suivre le geste du regard. Elle eut toutefois la décence de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet. Le jeune libraire était presque sûr qu'elle avait deviné ce que ce geste cachait. Mais elle ne dit rien.

- Et puis qui n'aimerait pas lire un livre racontant l'histoire de deux hommes incroyablement sexys comme vous finissant par se mettre ensemble malgré les obstacles. L'homosexualité masculine a quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. C'est un fantasme pour pas mal de femmes.

Castiel vit Dean se tortiller sur son siège visiblement mal à l'aise. Il choisit alors de changer de sujet. Ils pourraient revenir là-dessus plus tard quand ils seraient seuls.

- Tu as gardé des contacts avec d'autres membres de notre promotion ? demanda t-il à son amie.

Cette dernière hocha alors la tête et commença à raconter comment elle continuait de voir certains de leurs camarades de classe. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Castiel retira sa main de celle de Dean et la posa à son tour sur sa cuisse. Ils terminèrent leurs bières en discutant du bon vieux temps. Naomi n'était jamais à court d'histoires sur leur période à la fac et Dean semblait avoir des centaines de questions à poser. Le jeune homme proposa ensuite d'aller leur chercher d'autres bières et quitta la table.

- Il est charmant, commenta Naomi quand il fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus les entendre.

Castiel suivit son petit-ami des yeux et hocha la tête.

- Et de toute évidence, il est également très courageux.

- Il l'est, confirma le jeune libraire.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son amie. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire pour qu'elle ne commette pas d'impair. Il soupira longuement.

- J'ai failli le perdre, tu sais, confia t-il.

Naomi acquiesça en lui souriant gentiment. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle pour ne pas dévoiler l'information. Et il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait jamais réellement évoqué ce sujet avec qui que ce soit. Il n'en parlait presque pas avec Dean et il refusait également d'en discuter avec Gabriel et Chris. Tous avaient trop souffert. Et tous cherchaient à oublier cette période sombre de leur histoire. Mais Naomi ne connaissait pas réellement Dean. Et elle n'avait pas été là aux pires moments. Elle était la personne parfaite pour se confier.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Dean n'allait vraiment pas bien … il … à l'époque, j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre mais j'étais prêt à tout plaquer pour lui. Et il m'a dit des choses … des choses qui m'ont fait énormément de mal. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il voulait simplement me protéger mais … ça a bien failli nous séparer pour de bon. Et ensuite il … il aurait pu mourir.

- Ces poignets … il les touchait tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il a cherché à …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Castiel savait parfaitement la question qu'elle voulait lui poser.

- Il a failli mourir et il lui a fallu huit mois pour s'en remettre. Il refuse de m'en parler. Je sais qu'il va mieux mais le sujet est encore … délicat.

- Je suis sûr qu'il finira par le faire … tu dois simplement lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour être parfaitement à l'aise avec tout ça.

- Il a mis huit mois à guérir … huit mois que j'ai passé loin de lui à planifier un mariage dont je ne voulais pas réellement.

- Mais vous êtes ensemble maintenant.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était là l'essentiel. Il le savait. Il était avec Dean et ils étaient heureux. Tout le reste n'avait aucune importance. Mais il continuait d'espérer que son petit-ami finirait par s'ouvrir complètement à lui. Qu'il finirait par comprendre que parler de sa tentative de suicide ne le ferait pas fuir. Castiel restait persuadé qu'ils avaient besoin d'en discuter pour pouvoir laisser le passé derrière eux une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Naomi, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête.

- Comme un fou, répondit-il.

- Alors tout ira bien.

Naomi avait toujours été quelqu'un de pragmatique et de raisonnable. Et Castiel savait qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Il sourit faiblement puis reporta son attention sur Dean. Son petit-ami était accoudé au bar et semblait attendre patiemment qu'on lui apporte les bières qu'il avait commandées. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette. Il était en tout point parfait. Et le jean qu'il avait choisi de porter le mettait définitivement en valeur. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. A l'autre bout du bar, un homme avait les yeux rivés sur Dean et un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait sur le visage. Castiel n'était pas particulièrement jaloux. Et il n'ignorait pas que le jeune homme était suffisamment séduisant pour attirer les convoitises. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autres puissent imaginer quoi que ce soit le concernant. Cela lui rappelait tous ceux qui avaient abusé de lui par le passé. Ceux qui avaient fini par lui faire croire qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça. Et quand l'homme commença à s'approcher de Dean d'une démarche assurée, Castiel se leva aussitôt de sa banquette. Il s'excusa auprès de Naomi et traversa rapidement le bar. La clientèle était plus nombreuse qu'à leur arrivée et il eut quelques difficultés à se frayer un chemin. Quand il y parvint enfin, l'homme était penché vers Dean et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune homme était comme statufié, ses yeux dans le vague et ses poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps.

- Eh Dean, l'appela Castiel avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

Son petit-ami sursauta alors et se tourna vers lui. Il avait un drôle de regard et il était incroyablement pâle. L'homme à côté de lui sourit à Castiel.

- Désolé mon vieux mais j'étais là le premier, déclara t-il.

Castiel sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Dean et il eut brusquement envie de l'attirer à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Dean est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune libraire, inquiet.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et Castiel sut alors que quelque chose clochait. Et il pouvait deviner que cela avait un rapport avec ce que l'inconnu lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

- Viens, on retourne s'asseoir, suggéra Castiel.

Mais Dean ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il va rester avec moi … il s'avère qu'on se connait plutôt bien lui et moi, commenta l'homme en souriant toujours.

Castiel se tourna alors vers lui. Il était plus âgé que Dean et probablement plus âgé que le jeune libraire également. Il portait un costume hors de prix et avait au poignet une montre qui valait sans nul doute une fortune.

- Je vous conseille de partir tout de suite, le menaça alors Castiel en le dévisageant.

L'homme ricana une seconde avant d'attraper Dean par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans réagir et Castiel sentit alors la panique le gagner. Il était évident que cet homme et son petit-ami s'étaient rencontrés par le passé. Et il était également évident qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Castiel avait souvent réfléchi à ce qu'il aimerait fait subir à tout ceux qui avaient abusé de Dean. Mais à présent qu'il était face à l'un d'entre eux, il se sentait totalement impuissant. Il aurait aimé que son petit-ami réagisse. Qu'il explique à cet homme qu'il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il revienne s'asseoir avec lui. Castiel n'aimait pas du tout la façon que Dean avait de se laisser faire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Ok premièrement vous allez commencer par le lâcher et ensuite, vous quitterez gentiment ce bar. Je ne vous le dirais pas deux fois.

L'homme passa un bras autour de la taille de Dean et ce dernier sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'écarta de lui en secouant la tête.

- Je suis avec lui, assura le jeune homme en indiquant Castiel du menton.

L'homme croisa alors ses bras sur son torse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi qu'il ait pu t'offrir, je te propose de doubler la somme … tu sais que je suis riche et j'ai très envie de passer un moment avec toi. Donne-moi ton prix et laissons cet imbécile ici.

Ok. Cette fois, Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il n'aimait déjà pas l'idée que cet inconnu ait couché avec Dean mais il ne supportait définitivement pas qu'il puise penser qu'il se prostituait. Pendant une courte seconde, il se demanda si Dean n'avait pas accepté d'argent la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Peu important ce qui avait pu se passer par le passé, il ne comptait pas laisser cet homme s'en sortir sans lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait des gens dans son genre.

- Je suis son petit-ami pas un client … et je vous conseille vivement de ne plus rien sous-entendre de ce genre ou je serais contraint de vous coller mon poing dans la figure.

L'homme ne semblait absolument pas effrayé. Bien au contraire. Il ricana à nouveau alors que Dean se mettait à trembler violemment.

- Je ne suis pas idiot au point de croire que vous sortez avec lui … c'est peut-être un très bon coup mais je sais que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme avec lequel on sort. Et peu importe que ce soit votre truc de prétendre être en couple avec lui … chacun fait ce qu'il veut mais croyez-moi … si vous faites cela uniquement pour vous assurer qu'il finira dans votre lit, vous le surestimez. La dernière fois, je n'ai eu besoin que de lui offrir un verre pour qu'il écarte les cuisses pour moi. C'est comme ça avec les types dans son genre.

Castiel serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il semblait se retenir de pleurer. Et quand l'inconnu posa sa main sur ses fesses, le jeune libraire fut incapable de se contrôler. Il attrapa l'homme par les épaules et le poussa loin devant lui pour l'écarter de son petit-ami. Il levait son poing pour le lui abattre dans la figure quand Dean lui attrapa le poignet.

- Castiel, murmura t-il d'une voix qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à la sienne.

Le jeune libraire tourna le visage vers lui et lut la détresse dans son regard. Il laissa alors retomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Sortons d'ici, suggéra Dean.

Castiel acquiesça et attrapa la main de son petit-ami. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie du bar puis un peu à l'écart de la foule qui se pressait à l'extérieur. Dean tremblait toujours quand ils s'immobilisèrent et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- J'ai couché avec lui, avoua le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

Castiel l'avait compris mais l'entendre dans la bouche de son petit-ami ne faisait que raviver sa colère. Il n'en voulait pas à Dean mais à cet homme. Et il aurait probablement du lui dire mais il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats.

- Je ne me suis jamais prostitué, assura alors le jeune homme.

Castiel s'en voulait réellement de s'être interrogé à ce sujet. Mais il en savait trop peu sur le passé sexuel de Dean et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envisager cela pendant une seconde.

- Il est avocat. C'était … c'était peu de temps après que je me sois installé avec Chris. J'étais dans ce bar et il … il m'a fait des compliments. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait beau et j'ai accepté de le suivre … on a fait ça sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture de luxe. Il ne m'a pas payé. Mais je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire … et ensuite il m'a laissé sur le trottoir comme un vulgaire …

- Dean, le coupa Castiel parce qu'il refusait d'en entendre plus.

Il connaissait le passé de son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il avait couché avec beaucoup trop d'hommes et uniquement pour avoir la sensation de compter pour quelqu'un l'espace de quelques heures. Mais il refusait d'entendre le jeune homme se dénigrer de la sorte. Cela lui rappelait l'ancien Dean.

- Tu as besoin de l'entendre, assura ce dernier sans relever la tête. Parce que ce n'est sans doute pas le dernier de mes anciens … on en croisera probablement d'autres. Et je veux que tu saches ce que je suis pour eux … ce que je représente.

Dean semblait si vulnérable et si triste que Castiel sentit sa colère s'envoler. Il se fichait que son petit-ami ait pu accepter de suivre des hommes contre quelques compliments ou un ou deux verres. Cela ne leur donnait pas le droit de le traiter de la sorte.

- Je m'en fous, déclara t-il.

Dean leva alors les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire avec ces hommes … ce n'était pas réellement toi. Mais je ne tolèrerais jamais qu'ils te traitent de la sorte. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu et Castiel pouvait lire sur son visage le manque de confiance qu'il cherchait à combattre en permanence. Le jeune homme pouvait se déclarer guéri, il ne l'était pas totalement. Il continuait de penser parfois qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on s'attache à lui. Qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime. Et cela rendait Castiel fou de chagrin.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il disait … et je peux te jurer que je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer parce que je t'aime mais … tu dois avoir conscience que tout ceci fait parti de moi … et on y sera probablement à nouveau confronté dans le futur. Tu es sûr d'être capable de le supporter ?

Castiel aurait pu affronter n'importe quel obstacle pour être avec le jeune homme. Il le savait et il aurait aimé que Dean en soit convaincu lui aussi. Mais il savait également que son petit-ami avait encore du mal à oublier ses erreurs passées. Elles le hanteraient pendant longtemps. Et le jeune libraire allait devoir apprendre à composer avec.

- Je t'aime Dean et je sais qui tu es vraiment. Ce type ne sait rien de toi … il a exploité tes faiblesses et cela fait de lui le méchant de l'histoire. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'avoir couché avec lui et avec les autres. J'aurais simplement aimé être là pour t'aider … j'aurais voulu t'éviter tout ça.

- Tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Castiel acquiesça puis attira le jeune homme à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Peu importe ce que ces gens pensent de toi et peu importe ce qu'ils diront à l'avenir. Rien de ce qu'ils feront ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je sais qui tu es Dean et je t'aime pour ça. Ne doute surtout jamais de moi.

Dean acquiesça avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son épaule. Castiel le serra alors un peu plus fortement contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout effacer avec cette étreinte. Faire oublier à son petit-ami ce que tous ces hommes lui avaient fait subir. Il avait beau consentir à ces relations, il n'en était pas moins une victime. Ces gens auraient du savoir qu'il était trop faible et trop blessé pour dire non. Ils auraient du deviner qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière son comportement. Mais ils avaient préféré fermer les yeux sur sa souffrance pour profiter de lui. C'était impardonnable. Castiel était prêt à tous les affronter un par un pour le leur faire payer. Mais pour le moment, il avait surtout envie de garder Dean dans ses bras et de le protéger de tous ceux qui avaient pu lui faire du mal. Le jeune homme était fort. Il était incroyablement courageux. Et il finirait par surmonter tout cela. Castiel en était persuadé.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt, murmura Dean dans son épaule.

- Chut … ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il n'avait pas le droit, assura son petit-ami.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du jeune homme et lui caressa le dos. Il le sentait trembler dans ses bras et il savait qu'il luttait contre ses sanglots.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te battre pour moi … tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir les conséquences de mes erreurs. Tu mérites tellement mieux, confessa Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel l'écarta alors de lui en le tenant par les épaules.

- Je me battrais autant de fois qu'il le faudra si c'est nécessaire. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir à la moindre complication.

- Mais tu as le droit de …

- Non Dean. Ils se trompent sur toi. Ils ont tort. Parce que tu mérites tout ça … tu mérites d'être heureux et tu mérites d'être aimé.

Il espérait que ces mots pourraient faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de son petit-ami. Il voulait qu'il prenne conscience qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Qu'il avait juste été la victime de ces hommes.

- Je t'aime tu sais … avoua alors le jeune homme.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête. Puis il se pencha vers son petit-ami et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il recula son visage, Dean referma ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Il l'embrassa alors avec conviction en croisant les doigts pour que cela suffise à le convaincre. Leurs lèvres bougèrent quelques secondes les unes contre les autres avant que leurs langues ne viennent se chercher. Castiel posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Dean alors que son corps réagissait à nouveau à ce contact. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge non loin d'eux. Le jeune libraire jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et reconnut Naomi qui les regardait en souriant.

- Désolé, lâcha Castiel.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons toujours les bienvenus dans ce bar.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils sans comprendre. Son amie le regarda une seconde avant d'adresser un large sourire à Dean.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas un endroit que vous fréquentiez régulièrement. Parce qu'à présent, vous êtes définitivement sur leur liste noire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Castiel.

Naomi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'ait suivi puis elle reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes.

- Il se peut que j'ai collé un coup de genou mal placé à un client un peu trop … insistant, expliqua t-il.

- Tu quoi ? s'étonna Castiel.

Naomi n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à perdre son calme facilement. Elle préférait de loin parler. Et il devinait que l'homme qu'elle avait frappé était celui qui avait parlé à Dean.

- Je n'aime pas les hommes qui ne comprennent pas « non », répondit-elle.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et fut surpris de voir son petit-ami exploser brutalement de rire. Naomi l'imita bientôt. Le jeune libraire était stupéfait de voir qu'elle avait estimé nécessaire de prendre leur défense. Ou du moins d'assurer leur vengeance. Il eut brusquement envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il n'était pas un partisan de ce type de comportement mais il était heureux de voir que l'enfoiré qui avait fait du mal à son petit-ami ne s'en était pas tiré indemne.

- Je doute qu'il tente quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un pendant quelques temps. J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait souffrir pendant un moment de ce genre de coup, jeta Naomi quand elle eut retrouvé un minimum de calme.

Castiel rit alors à son tour et passa son bras autour des épaules de Dean pour l'attirer à lui.

- Tu es complètement folle, déclara t-il à son amie.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à mes amis, confessa t-elle sérieusement.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dean et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le jeune homme ne tremblait plus mais il avait de nouveau les joues rouges. Il semblait à la fois heureux de constater qu'il avait son soutien et gêné qu'elle ait pris les choses en main pour lui.

- Ce type, je … je le connaissais mais je … bafouilla le jeune homme.

Naomi colla son indexe contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Ce type est un salopard et il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait … quant à toi, tu ne devrais pas laisser ce qu'ils peuvent dire t'atteindre. Tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Entendu ?

Dean acquiesça et Castiel sentit un sourire élargir ses lèvres. Naomi était définitivement une précieuse alliée. Et de toute évidence, ces paroles semblaient avoir un impact plus important sur le jeune homme. Il allait devoir la remercier pour tout ça.

- Et si je vous offrais une glace pour conclure cette soirée ? proposa t-elle.

Castiel savait qu'il était impoli de refuser, surtout après ce que la jeune femme avait fait pour eux mais il pouvait sentir la fatigue de Dean. Et il pensait réellement que son petit-ami avait besoin de rentrer se reposer. Peut-être parviendrait-il à évacuer ce qui venait de se passer en dormant. Il l'espérait.

- Je crois qu'on va rentrer, expliqua t-il en souriant à son amie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête puis leur fit promettre de l'appeler pour qu'ils sortent à nouveau ensemble. Elle les salua ensuite, prit Castiel puis Dean dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa voiture. Le jeune libraire se tourna alors vers son petit-ami.

- Je vais te raccompagner, assura t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de laisser le jeune homme rentrer seul et ruminer sur le chemin les évènements de la soirée. S'il le fallait, il était prêt à passer la soirée à veiller sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il doutait que le jeune homme tente quoi que ce soit. Il semblait réellement épuisé.

Ils se mirent alors en route main dans la main. Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes quand Dean brisa enfin le silence entre eux.

- Tu devrais le faire, déclara t-il.

Castiel ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler et cela du se lire sur son visage puisque Dean précisa aussitôt sa pensée.

- Ce livre, tu devrais le faire.

Castiel avait oublié leur discussion avec Naomi après ce qui était arrivé avec l'homme au bar. Il doutait réellement qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour en reparler. Il aurait préféré le faire à tête reposé. Mais il savait que Dean était sincère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

Dean avait les yeux rivés devant lui et sa main était incroyablement chaude dans celle de Castiel.

- Tout ça … tout ce que j'ai fait c'est … c'est du passé pour moi. Mais je sais que ce type pourra trouver quelqu'un d'autre … quelqu'un qui n'aura pas eu ma chance. Et je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose …

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Les gens sauront tout de ce qui t'est arrivé. Même si je change les noms, les lieux et quelques détails, ils liront ton histoire. Et ils te jugeront. Certains risquent de ne pas se montrer tendres avec toi.

Dean haussa les épaules puis s'immobilisa pour faire face à Castiel.

- Peut-être mais d'autres y trouveront du réconfort. Et … je veux … je crois que je peux les aider … indirectement.

Il sourit faiblement puis déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune libraire.

- Et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je veux que le monde entier comprenne que je suis en vie grâce à toi et à toutes les personnes extraordinaires qui font partie de ma vie.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant cela. Dean avait les yeux qui brillaient mais il ne pleurait pas. Il avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres et il semblait totalement sûr de lui.

- Je sais qu'on a traversé l'enfer tous les deux … et je sais que le chemin qui nous a conduit là a été semé d'embûches mais nous avons survécu … nous avons surmonté les obstacles et je suis heureux … je suis amoureux et je suis enfin heureux. Je ne peux que souhaiter la même chose à tous ceux qui souffrent en ce moment. J'ai besoin qu'ils sachent qu'il existe toujours un espoir. Que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il y a toujours une issue. Il suffit parfois de savoir où regarder.

Castiel acquiesça alors que Dean venait coller son front contre le sien.

- Et je suis persuadé que tu as du talent. Tu me dis toujours de ne pas douter de moi et d'avoir confiance en mes capacités mais j'ai l'impression que dans ce cas précis, c'est à moi de te le dire. Tu as du talent Castiel. Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Le jeune libraire posa ses main à l'arrière de son crâne et savoura de sentir son petit-ami aussi prêt de lui malgré ce qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt. Peut-être écrire leur histoire serait un moyen de tirer un trait sur les épreuves passées. Peut-être avaient-il besoin d'en parler pour les évacuer une bonne fois pour toutes. La confiance que Dean avait en lui lui donnait des ailes. Il avait la sensation d'être capable de tout si le jeune homme était à ses côtés.

- Oh et pendant que j'y suis … je dois aussi te dire que j'adore Naomi … mais je t'avoue également qu'elle me fait un peu peur. J'ai tout intérêt à ne jamais te faire du mal … ou je suis sûr que je risque de recevoir un coup de genou à mon tour.

Castiel ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il avait redouté cette soirée plus que tout. Il avait eu peur que Dean et son amie ne s'entendent pas. Il avait craint qu'ils soient trop différents. Mais il avait eu tort. Et il était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle personne dans son entourage qui semblait avoir envie de prendre le jeune homme sous son aile. Quelqu'un qui avait envie de le défendre même si elle ne le connaissait pas réellement.

- Elle peut effectivement être plutôt effrayante, admit Castiel quand il cessa de rire.

Dean hocha la tête puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Tout n'était pas parfait et le jeune libraire savait qu'en écrivant son livre, il réveillerait inévitablement certaines blessures. Mais chaque pas qu'il faisait en compagnie de Dean était un pas de plus dans le bon sens. Rien ne s'était passé normalement entre eux. De leur rencontre à la manière dont ils s'étaient mis ensemble, rien n'avait été ordinaire. Et leur couple n'était en conséquence pas classique. Mais il était fort. Il était solide. Castiel avait la sensation que rien ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer. Il garda cette idée solidement ancrée dans son esprit alors que Dean continuait de l'embrasser en plein milieu de la rue. Peu importait ce que les gens pensaient et peu importait ceux qui porteraient des jugements sur eux. L'essentiel était ailleurs. Ce qui comptait le plus était le regard que leurs amis et leurs proches posaient sur leur histoire. Et tous l'avaient accepté sans problème. Ils étaient entourés et ils étaient amoureux. Et alors que Dean venait se coller contre lui et refermait ses bras dans son dos pour approfondir leur baiser, Castiel réalisa qu'ils avaient gagné. Ces hommes qui avaient abusé de Dean pouvaient penser ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ils pouvaient tirer des conclusions de ses erreurs passées. C'était eux qui avaient perdus. Car plus jamais ils n'auraient la chance de partager le moindre moment avec l'être extraordinaire que Castiel tenait dans ses bras. Et ils finiraient sans nul doute par le regretter. Le jeune libraire en était convaincu. Car il ne laisserait jamais personne lui voler Dean. Il refusait de le perdre. Il était prêt à se battre pour effacer tous ses doutes et toutes ses craintes. Il était prêt à lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin pour guérir une bonne fois pour toute. Et quand tout serait enfin derrière eux, quand le passé serait clos et oublié, ils seraient enfin libres de vivre leur histoire à fond. Ils avaient tout l'avenir devant eux pour être heureux. Il leur suffisait juste d'être patients.


	6. Jalousie et promesses

**Bonjour,**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié hier mais mon cousin et son petit copain sont venus me voir et je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi.**  
**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous avertir.**  
**Mille fois pardon.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un jour de retard. Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe alors si ce n'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin.**

**Encore une fois désolée**

**Bonne lecture**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**I will love you de Fisher**

**Chapitre 6 : Jalousie et promesses**

_« 'Til my body is dust  
'til my soul is no more  
I will love you, love you  
'Til the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you, love you »_

_ Fisher_

Dean leva le nez du moteur de voiture sur lequel il était penché depuis une heure et jeta un coup d'œil à Benny.

- Ok, j'abandonne. Cette voiture m'en veut personnellement, jeta t-il à son collègue.

Il s'essuya les mains sur le chiffon qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche puis essuya son front pour chasser la sueur qui s'y était accumulée. Il faisait incroyablement chaud dans le garage et le jeune homme rêvait d'une bonne douche froide. Benny referma le capot de la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait et s'approcha de lui.

- Peut-être qu'elle t'en veut parce que tu ne lui parles pas suffisamment, constata t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu veux que je parle au moteur d'une voiture ? demanda t-il.

Benny lui sourit avant de regarder le moteur d'un air blasé. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de la carrosserie et pendant une seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il se comportait de la même façon avec sa fiancée. Il y avait quelque chose de quasi sexuel dans la manière dont son collègue agissait avec cette voiture. Ou peut-être le jeune homme était-il trop en manque pour ne pas se faire ce genre de réflexion.

- Tu as le nez collé à son moteur et tu ne daignes même pas lui parler … c'est normal qu'elle se montre récalcitrante. Comment réagirais tu si je glissais ma main dans ton pantalon sans même t'expliquer pourquoi ?

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Je pense que j'appellerais ta fiancée pour lui dire que tu as viré ta cutie, proposa t-il en souriant.

Benny lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé par-dessus son épaule avant de rire une seconde. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le moteur et continua à caresser le métal qui l'entourait d'une main visiblement experte.

- D'abord comment sais-tu que c'est une et pas un ? Après tout, on dit un moteur, jeta Dean perplexe.

Son collègue haussa les épaules mais garda les yeux rivés sur le moteur de la voiture.

- Peut-être mais on dit une voiture et dans ma tête ce sont toutes des « elles ». Aucun « il ». Mais si c'est plus simple pour toi de te projeter, tu peux toujours imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un garçon.

Dean sourit en secouant la tête. C'était devenu une blague récurrente entre eux depuis que Benny l'avait entendu se masturber dans le bureau de leur patron. Il n'était pas vexé par la remarque. Pas plus qu'il n'était véritablement mal à l'aise. Avec le temps, il avait fini par apprécier les remarques de son collègue. Car elles prouvaient qu'il n'avait absolument aucun problème avec son homosexualité.

- Peu importe. Il est hors de question que je parle à un moteur de voiture et encore moins que je le caresse comme tu es train de le faire. Tu es taré … et c'est malsain. Ta fiancée devrait être prévenue que tu as une relation spéciale avec toutes ces voitures. Est-ce que c'est tromper que de prendre son pied en caressant une carrosserie ?

Benny rit pendant quelque secondes avant de se relever et de reporter son attention sur son collègue.

- Pas si je lui fais exactement la même chose en rentrant le soir, jeta t-il.

Dean grimaça une seconde.

- Ok, tu me donnes définitivement trop d'informations.

- Dixit celui qui m'a donné un aperçu des bruits qu'il pouvait faire en jouissant le jour même de notre rencontre.

Benny éclata ensuite de rire alors que Dean secouait la tête devant ce qui était clairement un coup bas. Il leva ensuite les yeux au plafond et soupira longuement.

- Quand tu auras retrouvé ton calme, tu voudras bien y jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda t-il.

Son collègue hocha la tête et Dean s'éloigna de lui pour aller vérifier le planning. Il avait pratiquement fini sa journée et il n'attendait plus aucun client. Il aurait probablement le temps de travailler un peu sur l'Impala avant de rentrer chez lui si toutefois il en avait le courage. Puis il s'accorderait une bonne douche pour chasser la transpiration qu'il sentait couler dans son dos et passerait un coup de fil à Castiel pour savoir s'il accepterait de venir boire un verre chez lui. Il sourit. C'était une idée particulièrement intéressante.

- Ok ma belle à nous deux, lança Benny dans son dos. Je vais me montrer particulièrement doux avec toi et tout ira nettement mieux pour toi d'ici quelques minutes.

Dean trouvait ça réellement bizarre qu'il s'adresse à une voiture comme à un être humain. Mais il n'était pas du genre à juger. Et Benny était particulièrement doué avec les voitures. Il était un excellent collègue et en passe de devenir également un très bon ami. Le jeune homme se retourna alors pour le regarder. S'il n'avait pas été en couple et si Benny n'avait pas été pratiquement marié, il aurait probablement tenté de flirter avec lui. Son collègue était séduisant. Musclé et un peu brut de décoffrage mais tout à fait son genre. Et ses yeux bleus clairs avaient de quoi faire fondre n'importe qui. Dean sourit. Peut-être devrait-il tout de même lancer quelques réflexions à ce sujet. Histoire de mettre son ami mal à l'aise. Même s'il doutait de réellement y parvenir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Benny – et objectivement également sur ses fesses – quand la cloche au dessus de la porte d'entrée du garage se mit à sonner indiquant l'arrivée d'un client. Il soupira avant de se diriger dans cette direction. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres quand il reconnut Castiel. Il s'approcha de lui lentement – il eut quelques difficultés à se retenir de courir – et le prit dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Salut ! lui lança son petit-ami quand il le libéra enfin.

Dean l'observa une seconde et sourit plus franchement encore.

- Je pensais justement à toi, déclara t-il.

C'était en partie un mensonge mais il était probablement préférable pour le jeune homme de ne pas avouer à son petit-ami qu'il était en train d'admirer les fesses d'un autre homme. Il était presque persuadé que cela risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

- Oh et à quoi pensais-tu exactement ? demanda Castiel, visiblement intéressé.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de prendre la main du jeune libraire dans la sienne pour le conduire à l'intérieur du garage.

- Que j'allais te passer un coup de fil un peu plus tard pour te proposer d'aller boire un verre, répondit-il.

Il entraîna Castiel jusqu'à Benny qui était toujours penché au dessus du moteur de la voiture et semblait très occupé à lui murmurer des choses.

- Eh je peux t'interrompre une seconde, lui lança t-il pour attirer son attention.

Benny se releva aussitôt et observa son collègue avant de porter son attention sur Castiel.

- Je suppose que tu es le petit-ami, lui jeta t-il en souriant.

Le jeune libraire hocha la tête et s'il fut surpris de voir que Dean avait parlé de lui à son collègue, il n'en dit rien.

- Et je suppose que tu es le collègue, répliqua le jeune libraire.

Ils serrèrent alors la main après que Benny se la soit essuyée sur son propre chiffon. Puis il se tourna vers Dean.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux. Je fermerais, proposa t-il.

C'était dans ces moments là que le jeune homme réalisait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un collègue aussi compréhensif. Il réfléchit une seconde à sa proposition avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait fait des heures supplémentaires tous les jours précédents et il estimait avoir le droit de partir un peu plus tôt pour profiter de sa soirée avec Castiel.

- Ok merci. Je file me changer. Tu m'attends là ? demanda t-il à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça et Dean déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit Castiel se tendre, probablement anxieux de la réaction de Benny mais le vit ensuite se détendre dès que son collègue leur sourit en secouant la tête. Le jeune homme hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis s'éloigna en direction de l'arrière boutique. Il attrapa ses vêtements dans son casier et se changea rapidement. Quand il retourna dans le garage, Castiel était en grande discussion avec Benny et ils semblaient bien rire. Probablement aux dépens du jeune homme. Mais il s'en fichait.

- On peut y aller, lança t-il.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Dean leur adressa un large sourire. Il aimait l'idée que Castiel puisse s'entendre avec Benny. Il avait réellement l'impression que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient enfin parfaitement.

- On se voit demain, lança le jeune homme en direction de son collègue.

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis regarda Castiel rejoindre Dean.

- Et ne soyez surtout pas sages ! jeta t-il alors en souriant à son tour.

Les joues du jeune libraire se mirent à rougir et Dean lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Il savait que son petit-ami n'était pas forcément à l'aise quand il était question d'aborder sa sexualité avec d'autres personnes que lui. Et cela l'amusait toujours autant.

- Compte sur nous ! répliqua le jeune homme en entraînant Castiel vers la sortie.

Il entendit Benny rire avant de chuchoter quelque chose et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en réalisant qu'il s'adressait de nouveau à la voiture qu'il tentait de réparer. Il guida Castiel jusqu'à la porte du garage en gardant son bras autour de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps pénétrer doucement à travers ses vêtements et se répandre sur son flanc. A chaque fois qu'il inspirait, il pouvait également sentir son parfum. Un frisson lui remonta alors la colonne vertébrale alors qu'une sensation familière apparaissait au creux de son estomac. Il était habitué à présent à l'excitation permanente qu'il ressentait quand il se trouvait à proximité de son petit-ami. Et cette fois, il était décidé à l'écouter. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il estimait qu'ils s'étaient montrés suffisamment patient. Ils avaient toute une soirée à passer ensemble et il comptait bien à profiter. Il savait qu'il parviendrait à convaincre Castiel de se laisser aller. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il y avait bien d'autres manières de s'amuser sans ça. Et son esprit était particulièrement fertile quand il s'agissait de lui fournir des idées. Il tourna légèrement le visage en direction de son petit-ami et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il lui relâcha ensuite la taille et lui ouvrit la porte avant de le laisser sortir à l'extérieur.

Le soleil brillait fort au dessus de leur tête et il faisait chaud. Dean avait beaucoup transpiré toute la journée et il se demandait si son odeur n'était pas totalement désagréable pour son petit-ami. Il allait peut-être devoir envisager de prendre une bonne douche avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ou peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Castiel de se joindre à lui. C'était définitivement une idée à creuser.

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues secondes en silence avant que le jeune libraire ne le brise finalement.

- Alors c'est lui Benny, déclara t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Dean enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et hocha la tête.

- Il est beau garçon, constata alors Castiel.

Sa voix trahissait clairement ce qu'il ressentait et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant qu'il était jaloux. La soirée risquait d'être intéressante. Il aimait l'idée que son petit-ami puisse se montrer possessif et inquiet.

- Tu trouves ? répliqua t-il en souriant toujours.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel et vit que ses joues étaient rouges écarlates. Il était définitivement trop mignon quand il était jaloux.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, avança le jeune libraire en s'arrêtant au bord du trottoir pour laisser passer une voiture.

Dean haussa les épaules en prenant un air faussement surpris. Oui, il avait remarqué que Benny était attirant. Il avait même pris quelques secondes pour admirer sa silhouette avant l'arrivée de Castiel. Mais il n'était pas attiré par lui. Il n'y avait qu'un homme qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état et c'était son petit-ami. Il aurait probablement du le lui dire et mettre un terme à cette conversation. Mais il s'amusait trop pour le faire.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suppose qu'il est plutôt pas mal. Il est musclé et il a de très jolis yeux c'est vrai.

- Tu n'as pas fait attention ? Tu es toute la journée avec lui et tu as des yeux ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas regardé, rétorqua Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête puis se tourna totalement vers son petit-ami et lui attrapa les mains. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu.

- OK, je te fais marcher … je le trouve séduisant mais tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire crois-moi. Il n'y a qu'un homme qui m'attire et c'est toi. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, protesta Castiel.

Dean se retint de rire devant ce qui était un mensonge. Il relâcha l'une des mains de Castiel pour poser la sienne sur sa joue. Il la caressa du bout du pouce.

- Tu sais à quoi je pensais avant que tu arrives ? demanda t-il.

Son petit-ami secoua la tête et il sourit à nouveau. Il était temps pour lui de faire comprendre au jeune libraire qu'il avait des plans pour leur soirée. Il n'aurait probablement pas du le faire en plein milieu de la rue mais il se fichait du regard des autres.

- J'étais en train d'imaginer ce que nous pourrions faire de notre soirée … j'avais envie de te proposer de boire un verre.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, l'interrompit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je voulais te proposer de venir boire un verre chez moi, précisa Dean.

Il laissa le temps à son petit-ami de comprendre ce que cela signifiait avant d'enchaîner.

- Et je me demandais si je pourrais te convaincre de prendre une douche avec moi … peut-être de voir comment j'ai aménagé ma chambre. Je pense qu'on a assez attendu.

Castiel finit par hocher la tête et Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de la relâcher pour adresser un très large sourire à son petit-ami. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps était parcouru par de légères décharges électriques et il ressentait le besoin quasi vital de se coller contre Castiel. Il serra les poings dans ses poches alors que le jeune libraire lui souriait à son tour.

- Mon appartement est plus proche, lâcha ce dernier au bout de quelques secondes.

Dean acquiesça sans parvenir à bouger. Il avait terriblement envie de son petit-ami mais il était brusquement nerveux. Il redoutait que quelque chose se passe mal. Ou de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes du jeune libraire. C'était probablement idiot mais il avait la sensation d'être sur le point de franchir une étape importante. Et Castiel dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il ne bougea pas non plus et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- On n'est pas obligé tu sais … pas si tu n'es pas prêt, assura t-il d'une voix douce.

Dean secoua la tête puis soupira longuement. Il sortit une de ses mains de sa poche et attrapa le poignet de son petit-ami. Il se remit alors en route rapidement, traversant la route et prenant la direction de l'appartement du jeune libraire. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et quelque part dans sa gorge. Il était toujours nerveux mais il était déterminé.

Il entendit Castiel rire derrière lui et il accéléra sensiblement le rythme. Quand il aperçut enfin l'immeuble de son petit-ami, il lui relâcha la main pour le laisser ouvrir la porte.

Dean avait les pires difficultés du monde à résister à son envie de se jeter sur lui et de le déshabiller en plein milieu du hall. Il parvint toutefois à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'ascenseur pour venir se coller à lui. Il posa ses deux mains contre la paroi derrière Castiel, de chaque côté de son visage, et se pencha vers lui.

- Si tu savais à quel point le fait que tu sois jaloux m'excite, murmura t-il.

Castiel referma ses bras dans son dos, ses mains reposant juste au dessus de ses fesses.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, protesta t-il à nouveau.

Mais il semblait toujours aussi peu convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Et Dean savait qu'il mentait. Il vint coller son front contre celui de son petit-ami et sourit.

- Bien sûr que si tu l'es … tu as peur que je finisse par le regarder comme je te regarde toi … tu as peur que je songe un jour à me jeter sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements et que je le laisse me prendre sur le capot d'une voiture … là où tout le monde pourrait nous voir … là où je rêve qu'un jour tu puisses me faire l'amour, souffla t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où tout cela venait et ce qu'il recherchait en disant tout ça. Mais il avait envie de pousser son petit-ami dans ses retranchements. Il avait envie de le voir lâcher prise et affirmer son côté possessif et jaloux. Dean voulait le voir prendre les commandes.

- Je ne suis pas … commença Castiel.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je me fiche de lui comme de tous les autres … celui que je veux c'est toi … je ne vois que toi … je n'aime que toi et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. Je suis à toi Cas …

Le jeune libraire fronça les sourcils une seconde mais Dean sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sensiblement et il sut aussitôt qu'il avait gagné.

- Dean … murmura Castiel.

Ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées et il se passait la langue sur les lèvres régulièrement comme pour l'inciter à l'embrasser. Ce que Dean avait terriblement envie de faire. Mais il voulait que son petit-ami fasse le premier pas.

- Je suis à toi Castiel, répéta le jeune homme.

Ce fut le déclic dont son petit-ami eut besoin pour se jeter sur lui et mettre un terme à la conversation. Il vint coller ses lèvres contre celles de Dean et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le jeune homme entendit vaguement le clic de l'ascenseur au moment où ils arrivaient au bon étage mais il ne bougea pas. Car la langue de Castiel était à présent dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne et ses mains avaient glissées du bas de son dos à ses fesses et c'était tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Il gémit quand Castiel lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et il vint aussitôt presser le bas de son corps contre celui du jeune libraire. Il commençait à envisager de le déshabiller dans l'ascenseur sans attendre quand Castiel le repoussa loin de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre. Dean sourit en sortant de l'ascenseur derrière lui et en remontant le couloir. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans le dos de son petit-ami puis sur ses fesses et sourit en réalisant la chance qu'il avait et ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Il se passa une main sur le visage alors que Castiel bataillait avec la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. Il y avait définitivement trop de distance entre eux. Dean ne pouvait pas le tolérer plus longtemps. Il vint se coller contre le dos de son petit-ami et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa des baisers rapides à la base de sa nuque, son nez enfoui dans les cheveux bruns du jeune libraire. Il inspira profondément et laissa son odeur lui emplir les narines.

- Dépêche-toi, murmura t-il alors que Castiel semblait toujours lutter contre sa serrure.

Le jeune libraire hocha la tête puis secoua la poignée et tourna à nouveau sa clef. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Castiel pénétra dans l'appartement. Dean le relâcha avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Presque aussitôt, son petit-ami le plaqua contre et se colla à son tour contre lui. Dean pouvait sentir son érection presser contre sa cuisse et il savait que la sienne devait être tout aussi évidente. Il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer à Castiel de le suivre dans la douche mais le jeune libraire l'embrassa et il abandonna l'idée aussitôt. Il le laissa imposer le rythme de leur baiser. Il laissa ses mains voyager le long de son torse comme pour en mémoriser tous les contours. Il se contenta de suivre le mouvement. Castiel semblait presque comme enragé, porté par la passion du moment et ce que Dean lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il gémit bruyamment quand le jeune libraire lui mordit à nouveau la lèvre avant de reculer.

- Suis-moi, ordonna Castiel d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser passer cette chance. Il avait trop attendu pour la gâcher.

* * *

Castiel était incroyablement nerveux. Plus nerveux encore qu'il ne l'avait été lors de sa première fois. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de reculer. Il avait envie de Dean et il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre.

Il guida le jeune homme jusqu'à sa salle de bains puis alluma l'eau de la douche et attendit patiemment qu'elle soit chaude avant de faire à nouveau face à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier avait sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents et il avait les joues rouges. Ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées et il respirait rapidement et bruyamment. Castiel n'en revenait pas d'être responsable de son état.

Les paroles de Dean résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles. Il avait effectivement ressenti de la jalousie en voyant Benny. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le collègue du jeune homme était très séduisant et semblait de surcroît tout à fait sympathique et drôle. Il aurait parfaitement pu plaire à son petit-ami. Et il avait ressenti le besoin de signifier à cet homme que Dean lui appartenait et que lui appartenait au jeune homme. Il s'était retenu bien sûr. Mais uniquement parce qu'il avait correctement été élevé.

Et quand Dean lui avait dit qu'il était à lui. Quand il lui avait assuré qu'il était le seul homme qu'il voulait, Castiel avait décidé d'abandonner toutes ses bonnes résolutions et ses bonnes manières. Il avait envie de Dean. Et il avait envie de lui maintenant.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et glissa ses mains sous la surchemise qu'il portait pour la faire tomber de ses épaules. Dean avait les yeux rivés dans les siens et sa lèvres étaient toujours entre ses dents. Presque comme s'il cherchait à se retenir de gémir. Castiel sourit. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme et les remonta lentement le long de son ventre plat. Il laissa ses ongles accrocher légèrement sa peau douce puis déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ferma alors les yeux. Castiel lui retira son tee-shirt avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur les épaules et dans le cou. Dean passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour les poser dans le bas de son dos. Castiel descendit sensiblement le long du sternum du jeune homme, parsemant son torse de baisers. Ses mains s'attaquèrent ensuite à la ceinture de son jean qu'il défit rapidement. Puis il le déboutonna avant de reculer et se baisser pour le lui retirer. Dean se débarrassa en même temps de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Quand Castiel se redressa, le jeune homme était quasiment nu devant lui, les bras le long de son corps et les yeux à nouveau ouverts. Castiel ne pourrait jamais se lasser de le regarder. Il ne lui trouvait pas le moindre défaut. Son torse était en tout point parfait. En un an, il avait gagné un peu de musculature et ses côtes autrefois légèrement apparentes étaient aujourd'hui invisibles. Il avait les abdominaux fermes même s'ils ne se voyaient pas réellement. Il n'avait pas de poils sur le torse mis à part ceux qui partaient de son nombril et descendaient dans son caleçon. Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elles étaient larges, plus larges que les siennes, et puissantes. Et elles étaient recouvertes de tâches de rousseur que Castiel rêvait de pouvoir embrasser. Ses bras étaient musclés également. Le jeune libraire baissa les yeux sur ses poignets. Il pouvait voir les cicatrices qui zébraient la peau de son petit-ami. Elles le gênaient toujours mais il refusait de les laisser le faire douter. Il prit les mains de Dean dans les siennes et les leva en direction de son visage. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son poignet droit, par dessus sa cicatrice, avant d'en faire de même sur son poignet gauche. Il sentit son petit-ami se mettre à trembler. Quand il leva les yeux vers son visage, il vit ses yeux briller.

- Cas, murmura Dean d'une voix faible.

Castiel lui relâcha les mains pour poser les siennes sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire.

- Tu es parfait, assura t-il.

Et le jeune homme sembla accepter le compliment puisqu'il l'embrassa à son tour. Il n'était plus question du passé ou des erreurs qu'ils avaient commises chacun de leur côté. Ce moment était le leur et ils ne devaient surtout pas laisser les démons du passé venir le polluer.

Castiel posa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et le caressa gentiment entre les omoplates. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Humide de transpiration mais exactement comme dans son souvenir. Dean l'embrassa alors à nouveau et le jeune libraire accepta sa langue dans sa bouche avec un gémissement.

Il sentit les mains de son petit-ami commencer à déboutonner sa chemise et il recula pour le laisser faire. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme, sur ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers et sur les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvraient son nez et ses joues. Il se laissa manipuler jusqu'à ce que sa chemise tombe par terre. Dean lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Castiel utilisa ce temps pour tenter de retrouver un minimum de calme. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il avait la sensation que tout son corps était sur le point de s'embraser. Il commençait à redouter de perdre le contrôle avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec Dean. Il soupira longuement alors que le jeune homme lui retirait son pantalon lentement, ses mains glissant sur ses jambes. Il l'aida à lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis le fit se relever pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Ils n'étaient jamais allé aussi loin et Castiel savait qu'une fois débarrassés de leurs caleçons, il serait trop tard pour reculer. Dean hocha alors la tête, lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas envie de reculer et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il attira le jeune homme à lui et se colla contre son corps. Il sentait son érection presser contre son ventre et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps par vagues successives. C'était totalement enivrant. Castiel était déjà accroc. Il embrassa le jeune homme calmement, sa langue venant chercher la sienne lentement. Il posa ses mains dans son dos et dessina sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. Quand ceux-ci touchèrent le bord de son caleçon, Castiel recula son visage et glissa une première main à l'intérieur. La peau sous ses doigts était plus douce encore que sur le reste du corps du jeune homme et le muscle ferme quand il le serra sensiblement. Dean avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou et laissa échapper un gémissement avant de commencer à l'embrasser sur l'épaule. Il était vraiment temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Castiel ne pensait pas pouvoir se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et glissa sa deuxième main dans le caleçon de son petit-ami. Il recula sensiblement pour commencer à le lui baisser. Dean le laissa faire, sa lèvre à nouveau serrée entre ses dents. Il semblait nerveux. Presque comme s'il craignait la réaction que Castiel aurait en le voyant entièrement nu pour la première fois. Mais le jeune libraire ne lui trouvait véritablement aucun défaut. Et quand il se releva et recula d'un pas pour l'observer entièrement, il eut la confirmation que Dean était en tout point parfait. Même ses jambes légèrement arquées étaient magnifiques. Castiel posa ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme et les laissa glisser sur sa peau pour mémoriser sa texture et celle des muscles qui se cachaient dessous. Il caressa les hanches de Dean ensuite puis aventura une main vers son entrejambe. Quand il la referma autour de son sexe, il entendit un gémissement échapper de la bouche du jeune homme. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa main qui avait entamé des mouvements de va et vient. Ce n'était pas assez pour pousser Dean à l'orgasme mais suffisamment pour le maintenir à la limite. Le jeune homme gémit à nouveau avant d'attraper le visage du jeune libraire entre ses mains pour l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent alors pendant de longues secondes, la main de Castiel bougeant toujours lentement entre eux, celles de Dean glissant sous son caleçon pour tenter de le lui retirer. Le jeune libraire le laissa faire, légèrement anxieux de sa réaction. Il n'avait plus de complexe concernant son physique depuis quelques années maintenant mais il avait également conscience de ne pas être aussi musclé que son petit-ami. Ni aussi parfait. Mais de toute évidence, Dean ne semblait pas du même avis. Quand il se releva pour lui faire face, il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Il écarta la main de Castiel de son entrejambe puis vint se coller contre lui. Quand leurs érection se touchèrent, le jeune libraire gémit bruyamment. Il referma ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami puis recula pour pénétrer dans la douche. Dean le suivit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Castiel ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit l'eau lui tomber sur le crâne. Il fit glisser ses mains du cou de Dean à son dos puis à ses fesses. Le jeune homme recula alors le visage pour le regarder une seconde dans les yeux avant de lui sourire et de se mettre à genoux. Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant son petit-ami poser ses mains sur ses hanches sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu n'es pas … tu n'as pas à … bafouilla Castiel sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se passer lentement la langue sur les lèvres. C'était définitivement un geste prémédité cette fois.

- J'en ai envie … j'en ai terriblement envie, assura t-il ensuite.

Castiel posa une de ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne sans chercher à le pousser en avant ou à le faire se relever. Il garda les yeux rivés sur la bouche du jeune homme, sur ces lèvres qu'il trouvait tellement magnifiques. Et quand Dean se pencha enfin en avant pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche, il grogna sans retenue et posa sa main libre contre la paroi de la douche pour garder son équilibre. Ses jambes tremblaient et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester debout beaucoup plus longtemps. Il garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur Dean. Le jeune homme le regardait également alors que sa langue s'activait le long du sexe de Castiel. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et il était doué. Terriblement doué. Le jeune libraire retira sa main de l'arrière de son crâne et la posa sur sa joue pour se sentir à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Dean gémit avant de reculer et de laisser glisser sa langue le long de son érection. Quand il le reprit finalement dans la bouche, Castiel gémit à son tour. Dean entama des mouvements de va et vient rapides. Parfois, il laissait sa langue vagabonder avant de recommencer à bouger sa tête. Castiel était au septième ciel. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi intense et d'aussi bon. Dean semblait également apprécier ce qu'il faisait s'il en croyait les gémissements qu'il poussait à intervalles réguliers. Et quand la langue du jeune homme pressa sensiblement à la base de son sexe, le long de la veine qui remontait sur toute la longueur, Castiel sentit son orgasme le transpercer.

- Dean, je … je vais … murmura t-il pour l'avertir.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il s'immobilisa en gardant les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Et le jeune libraire ne fut pas capable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il laissa le plaisir l'envahir entièrement et il se répandit dans la bouche de son petit-ami pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Dean recula alors son visage et se passa à nouveau la langue sur les lèvres. Castiel le regarda faire avant de l'attraper sous les bras pour le forcer à se relever. Il vint écraser sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme et gémit en sentant son propre goût sur la langue de son petit-ami.

- Bordel, tu es … tu es incroyable, murmura Castiel quand il recula son visage.

Dean secoua la tête et le jeune libraire ne pouvait pas supporter de lire cette éternelle insécurité sur son visage. Celle qu'il camouflait difficilement quand on lui adressait le moindre compliment. Mais elle n'avait pas sa place à cet instant précis. Pas après que Dean lui ait procuré l'orgasme le plus incroyable et probablement le plus rapide de sa vie. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme puis un sur son front avant de glisser sa main le long de son torse. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en mains. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il sourit alors que Dean levait les yeux au plafond en mordant à nouveau sa lèvre.

- Regarde-moi, lui ordonna Castiel.

Il refusait que son petit-ami tente de fuir son regard. Il voulait le voir perdre le contrôle. Il voulait voir son visage quand il laisserait le plaisir l'envahir. Il savait déjà que ce serait sans nul doute la chose la plus magnifique qui lui ait été donné de voir.

- Je veux que tu me regardes, expliqua t-il doucement.

Dean reporta alors son attention sur lui. L'eau de la douche avait collé ses cheveux sur son front et coulait de son menton à son torse. Castiel en lécha quelques unes avant de laisser sa langue s'attarder sur les tâches de rousseur qui étaient parsemées sur toute sa poitrine. Le jeune libraire avait à présent la main posée sur son ventre. Il la glissa un peu plus bas pour la refermer sur le sexe de son petit-ami. Dean ferma les yeux une seconde en gémissant avant de les rouvrir aussitôt. Castiel colla son front contre le sien en entamant des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main. Il posa la deuxième dans le dos du jeune homme. Ses doigts descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'aventurer sur ses fesses. Elles étaient fermes et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir les voir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir regarder sa main se poser sur elles. Mais ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Ils avaient tout le temps d'expérimenter différentes positions. Il recula son visage en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean. Le jeune homme respirait bruyamment et il avait commencé à se passer la langue sur les lèvres de manière frénétique. Il était proche. Castiel le devinait. Il retira alors sa main de ses fesses et tendit son indexe en direction de la bouche de son petit-ami. Ce dernier le prit entre ses lèvres et le lécha de longues secondes. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de repenser au moment où ces mêmes lèvres étaient refermées autour de son sexe et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il retira finalement son doigt de la bouche de Dean et reposa sa main sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme sembla comprendre aussitôt ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et il écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès. Castiel lui sourit en laissant le bout de son indexe pénétrer légèrement en lui. Le gémissement que Dean poussa alors arracha un frisson au jeune libraire. Il n'en revenait pas d'être capable de produire un tel effet chez son petit-ami. Il laissa son indexe pénétrer un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur du corps de Dean en accélérant un peu plus encore le rythme de son autre main. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de reculer à nouveau pour voir le jeune homme atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Il avait su que cette image serait à couper le souffle mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point il serait bouleversé en le voyant. Dean poussa un cri rauque qui sembla résonner contre les murs de la douche alors que tout son visage se tendait et semblait s'éclairer en même temps. Le muscle autour du doigt de Castiel se contracta soudainement, l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Et au moment où Dean s'abandonnait pour de bon au plaisir qui parcourait son corps, ce fut comme si toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigé durant des années pour se protéger s'effondraient une à une, le laissant absolument nu devant les yeux de Castiel. Et il était bouleversant. A tel point que le jeune libraire sentit sa gorge se nouer. Le moment sembla durer une éternité et quand l'orgasme de Dean s'effaça enfin, le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel. Ce dernier retira délicatement son doigt de lui et sa main de son sexe avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de le serrer contre lui. Il pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre à un rythme effréné contre son torse. Le jeune libraire se concentra dessus pendant quelques secondes et ferma les yeux.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a attendu aussi longtemps ? demanda Dean d'une voix faible.

Castiel haussa vaguement les épaules en caressant le dos du jeune homme.

- Sans doute parce qu'on est deux idiots, répondit-il en souriant.

Dean rit alors pendant un moment avant de reculer et d'embrasser son petit-ami. L'eau coulait toujours sur eux deux mais Castiel n'avait absolument pas l'intention de bouger. Il se sentait incroyablement bien dans les bras du jeune homme. Il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il se laissa embrasser pendant encore un moment avant de reculer son visage et d'observer son petit-ami dans les yeux.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, proposa t-il.

Il n'avait pas réellement envisagé de lui demander une telle chose. Pas plus qu'il n'avait imaginé qu'en passant le voir au garage, ils finiraient avec lui sous la douche. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il voulait passer la nuit avec lui et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête exactement ? demanda Dean en souriant à son tour.

Castiel n'était pas contre l'idée de recommencer d'ici quelques heures mais ce n'était pas ce qui motivait sa demande. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec son petit-ami et avoir enfin la chance de partager son lit avec lui pour toute une nuit.

- Pas grand-chose à cet instant précis … tu m'as épuisé … mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu restes. Je veux me réveiller à côté de toi.

Dean acquiesça alors et Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Il savait qu'il avait une chance incroyable. Et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se passer un jour de la sensation du jeune homme dans ses bras.

- D'accord mais seulement si tu me laisses cuisiner pour toi …

- Parce que tu sais cuisiner ? s'étonna Castiel.

Dean lui adressa alors un clin d'œil.

- Tu pourrais être surpris, répliqua t-il.

Castiel acquiesça. Il savait que le jeune homme ne finirait jamais de le surprendre. Et plus il en apprenait sur lui et plus il l'aimait. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à accepter. Il était totalement dépendant de Dean et il savait que ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

- Je t'aime, déclara t-il alors.

- Je t'aime aussi, jeta Dean avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils prirent ensuite le temps de se laver lentement, partageant des caresses innocentes et quelques baisers qui l'étaient moins. Une fois sortis et séchés, Castiel prêta à Dean un pantalon de survêtement et un vieux tee-shirt trop grand pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de le voir déambuler dans son appartement en portant ses vêtements sur le corps. Il aurait probablement son odeur sur la peau jusqu'au lendemain. Tout le monde pourrait alors savoir qu'il était à lui. Et si le jeune libraire n'avait jamais réellement été quelqu'un de possessif, il espérait que ceux qui croiseraient le jeune homme le sauraient automatiquement. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir quelqu'un d'autre poser un regard intéressé sur lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tatouer son nom sur son front et cela l'effrayait quelque peu. Mais il avait appris à accepter que rien ne soit réellement normal entre lui et Dean. Le jeune homme avait fait de lui quelqu'un de totalement différent. Et Castiel aimait énormément l'homme qu'il était devenu à son contact.


	7. Impossible pardon

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**Voici le chapitre 7 de cette fic. Sam est de retour et il met les choses au clair avec son frère.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Because of you de Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapitre 7 : Impossible pardon**

_« I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far »_

_ Kelly Clarkson_

Dean savait exactement pourquoi son frère lui avait demandé de passer le week-end avec lui à Los Angeles. Il n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer que le jeune garçon était là par hasard. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter. Car il était heureux comme jamais. A tel point qu'il avait la sensation de flotter sur un nuage. Tout allait pour le mieux entre lui et Castiel. Depuis qu'ils avaient partagés ce moment incroyable dans la douche du jeune libraire, ils étaient littéralement inséparables. Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus qu'échanger quelques caresses et quelques baisers mais ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble. Ils dînaient tous les deux, le plus souvent chez Castiel, regardaient un film avant de se séparer pour la nuit. Dean n'avait dormi que deux fois chez son petit-ami. La première avait suivi leur petit épisode dans la douche et la seconde avait eu lieu deux soirs plus tard après que Dean ait une nouvelle fois mis sa bouche à contribution pour pousser Castiel à l'orgasme. Ce dernier lui avait ensuite rendu la pareille et le jeune homme avait été incapable de le laisser. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée à embrasser son petit-ami en quête des dernières traces de son propre orgasme.

Dean ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Sa relation avec Castiel lui donnait entière satisfaction. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas encore allé jusqu'au bout, ils s'en approchaient de plus en plus.

Bien sur, le jeune homme allait devoir mettre tout cela en parenthèse durant le week-end. Sammy allait être là à chaque minutes et il était inconcevable pour le jeune homme de l'abandonner pour se jeter dans les bras de Castiel. Même si l'idée de rester loin de lui pour plus de quelques minutes le rendait complètement fou.

Mais Dean avait bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu avec le jeune libraire dès que son frère serait reparti. Et peut-être parviendrait-il à le convaincre de franchir enfin le cap avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils continuaient d'attendre. Il se doutait que Castiel était nerveux. Et il devait admettre qu'il l'était tout autant que lui. Mais il en avait terriblement envie. Depuis qu'il avait gouté à ce à quoi faire l'amour avec Castiel pouvait ressembler, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il pouvait toujours sentir le goût de sa peau sur sa langue, la texture de celle-ci sous ses doigts et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Quelque chose de fort et de magnifique. Et il savait que franchir ce dernier cap avec son petit-ami ne pourrait jamais être décevant.

Toutefois, il allait devoir faire un effort pour chasser ces images de sa tête durant tout le temps du week-end. Même s'il savait que son frère était ici avec l'intention de mener sa mission à bien, il n'en avait pas moins l'intention de profiter de lui au maximum.

Il avait compris ce que le jeune garçon tramait au moment même où il lui avait annoncé par téléphone son intention de venir le voir.

A la façon qu'il eut de présenter les choses et de lui assurer que leur père était d'accord pour qu'il passe deux jours entiers avec lui, Dean comprit que Sammy avait l'intention d'essayer de les réconcilier. Il n'y parviendrait pas bien sur. Mais il était suffisamment borné pour essayer. Et pour réessayer. Il n'abandonnait jamais facilement. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Mais Dean était préparé et il savait d'ors et déjà quelle serait sa réponse. Non. Il ne pardonnerait pas à son père. Il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Il était heureux de voir que les choses se passaient mieux pour son frère que pour lui. Sammy vivait avec John et il avait besoin que les tensions s'apaisent pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses cours. Mais pour Dean, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'avait plus besoin de son père pour avancer. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ici. Il avait ses amis. Il avait son frère. Et il avait Castiel. L'homme de sa vie. L'homme qui serait toujours là pour le soutenir et l'aider à avancer. Il n'avait plus besoin de John. Il n'en aurait plus jamais besoin. Et Sammy avait besoin de le comprendre. Dean ferait tout pour qu'il le saisisse avant la fin du week-end.

Quand il passa prendre son frère à l'aéroport vendredi soir, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines et Sammy lui avait atrocement manqué.

Ils firent le chemin en parlant de tout et de rien. En rattrapant le temps perdu. Dean questionna son frère sur Jessica et le jeune garçon l'interrogea sur Castiel.

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée à regarder la Guerre des Etoiles en s'amusant du fait qu'ils connaissaient à présent les répliques par cœur.

Dean savait que son frère attendait le meilleur moment pour évoquer leur père et le jeune homme voulait retarder l'échéance. Il occupa son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme finalement sur le canapé. Il le conduisit dans sa chambre, l'installa dans son lit puis s'endormit à son tour dans le salon.

Le lendemain, Sammy insista pour passer sa matinée à travailler sur ses cours et Dean en profita pour faire le ménage dans son appartement. Depuis qu'il passait ses soirées chez Castiel, l'endroit était devenu un dortoir et le jeune homme l'avait négligé depuis trop longtemps. Il passa deux bonnes heures à tout remettre en ordre.

Quand il eut enfin fini, il entraîna Sam dans la pizzeria en bas de chez lui. Ils rirent en évoquant le passé et Dean oublia pendant une seconde ce que son frère était venu lui dire.

Mais quand ils rentrèrent finalement à l'appartement après avoir fait un tour dans le parc et rendu visite à Chris et à Steve, le jeune garçon se chargea de le lui rappeler.

- Dean, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler, avança Sam quand ils furent installés devant la télévision.

Dean eut envie de lui dire qu'il savait et que c'était inutile. Mais il ne fut pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et il se contenta finalement de faire signe à son frère de continuer.

- En fait, j'aurais aimé qu'on parle un peu de Papa.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde. Il était toujours incapable de parler, incapable de dire à son frère qu'il ne voulait surtout pas aborder ce sujet et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en tentant de le convaincre de pardonner à John. Mais Sam semblait tellement rempli d'espoir qu'il fut incapable de refuser.

- Tu sais, il a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, enchaîna le jeune garçon en détournant les yeux de son frère.

C'était probablement vrai. Dean avait effectivement constaté que son père n'était plus le même quand il était venu lui parler. Mais Sam devait comprendre que c'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

- Il a admis avoir commis d'importantes erreurs et il est prêt à les assumer.

Dean remonta ses genoux contre son corps et les encercla de ses bras. Il soupira longuement avant de se décider à parler.

- Il est venu me voir, confessa t-il d'une voix calme.

Il pouvait sentir la colère le gagner comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son père. Mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre Sam et le jeune garçon ne méritait pas d'en subir les conséquences. Dean se força donc à garder un ton neutre.

- Il voulait me parler … me présenter ses excuses mais j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Je ne veux pas lui parler Sammy. Je ne veux pas lui pardonner.

Il pouvait sentir à nouveau le regard de son frère posé sur lui mais Dean refusait de le regarder. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision devant lui. Ils avaient opté pour la rediffusion d'un vieux match qu'aucun des deux frères n'avait réellement envie de regarder.

- Je lui en veux toujours moi aussi mais je l'ai écouté Dean … je l'ai écouté me dire à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Et peut-être que c'est un peu tard mais ne dit-on pas mieux vaut tard que jamais ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas ces expressions toutes faites. La plupart étaient entièrement fausses. Et celle-ci en particulier. A cause de son père, Dean avait failli mourir. Ses excuses auraient du intervenir avant que son fils ne tente de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Sammy, assura le jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un et attendre qu'il soit au fond du trou pour te rendre compte que tout est de ta faute.

Il relâcha ses genoux pour se passer la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu ne peux pas revenir dans sa vie après deux ans à l'avoir ignoré et lui demander qu'il te pardonne …

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se remémora la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père. John lui avait assuré vouloir se racheter et faire parti de sa vie. Mais il n'avait à aucun moment indiqué qu'il avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il était gay. Et c'était un détail que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas ignorer.

- Il n'acceptera jamais mon style de vie … il n'acceptera jamais que je sois homosexuel. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme ça dans ma vie. Soit on m'accepte tel que je suis soit on me laisse tranquille. On ne peut pas avoir les deux.

Dean rouvrit finalement les yeux et les tourna vers son frère. Sam semblait si jeune et si plein d'espoir à cet instant précis que le jeune homme s'en voulut d'être celui qui devait le décevrait inévitablement. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait et il était parfaitement en accord avec sa décision. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis.

- Il t'a quand même sauvé la vie, rappela Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean secoua la tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur son frère.

- Non Jamie m'a sauvé la vie … et Chris … Steve … toi et Castiel. Papa n'a fait que suivre le mouvement. Il n'aurait sans doute pas bougé le petit doigt si Chris ne le lui avait pas demandé.

Sam semblait partager son avis mais Dean était convaincu qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour autant. Du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et puisque le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à le lui accorder, la discussion risquait d'être sans fin.

- Sammy, je sais que tu fais tout ça pour mon bien et je t'en remercie mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas effacer le passé … pas plus que je ne peux oublier le dégoût et la haine que j'ai lu dans ses yeux quand il m'a mis à la porte.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était à cet instant précis que le jeune homme avait compris que même si ses parents étaient toujours en vie, il n'en était pas moins un orphelin. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être rejeté par les personnes censées vous aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Surtout pour quelque chose qu'il vous est impossible de maîtriser. Impossible de changer.

- Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal …il m'en a fait à moi aussi mais j'aime à penser qu'il a changé. Et il mérite une seconde chance.

Dean attrapa la main de son frère qui reposait sur le canapé entre eux deux.

- Je suis content que tu lui aies pardonné … je suis content que les choses s'arrangent entre vous. Tu as besoin d'un père.

- Tu as besoin d'un père toi aussi, jeta Sam.

Le jeune garçon avait beau être incroyablement mature pour son âge, quand il s'énervait de la sorte, il redevenait l'adolescent de quatorze ans qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'être. Et Dean aurait aimé qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi tout le temps. Mais Sam avait du grandir avant l'heure. Assumer des responsabilités que des adultes n'auraient pas été capables d'affronter même avec le double de son âge.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie. Je suis heureux avec ce que j'ai. Je ne demande rien de plus.

Sam retira sa main de la sienne et se leva du canapé. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la télévision avant de faire volte face et de dévisager son frère avec colère.

- Et ce que moi je veux, est-ce qu'au moins tu t'en soucies parfois ? demanda t-il.

Dean était surpris par les accusations de son frère. Il savait qu'il avait manqué à son devoir en prenant la fuite trois ans plus tôt sans lui donner de nouvelles mais il pensait s'être racheté depuis. Il avait tout fait pour que leur relation redevienne la même qu'avant son départ. Il avait fait passé ses intérêts avant tout le reste. Et il avait cru que Sam avait compris. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

- Tu sais bien que oui, répondit Dean.

Sam secoua la tête, visiblement de l'avis contraire.

- Bien sur que non Dean … tu t'en contrefiches ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ferais un effort … tu ferais un effort pour moi.

- Pour toi ? répéta Dean en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son frère.

Ce dernier croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de soupirer longuement. Il avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Il changeait tous les jours et Dean pouvait voir sur son visage les premiers indices des traits qu'il aurait une fois adulte. Il était fier de lui. Mais à cet instant précis, il était également déçu par son comportement.

- Oui … pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu … je n'ai jamais eu de vie de famille ordinaire et … je t'en veux parce que je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute … et tu as vraiment été un grand frère génial mais … parfois … juste parfois, j'aimerais que ma famille soit normale … j'aimerais pouvoir avoir des dîners avec Papa et toi … des Noël ensemble sans se disputer ou se hurler dessus. J'aimerais juste pouvoir réunir ma famille et avoir la même vie que mes camarades de classe.

Dean n'avait jamais imaginé que son frère puisse ressentir un manque à ce niveau là. Il savait que Sam souffrait de la mort de leur mère et de l'éloignement avec lui. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir envie d'un peu de normalité. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'il s'était adapté à la situation. Après tout, il avait quatorze ans et il était parfaitement normal qu'il aspire à la même vie que celle de ses amis.

- Je ne te tiens pas responsable de tout ça Dean … je te le jure. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi de partir et je sais que tout est de la faute de Papa. Mais on a une chance de faire fonctionner les choses pour une fois et … je déteste te voir la gâcher simplement parce que tu es trop fier pour accepter ses excuses. Et si tu avais réellement mes intérêts en tête, tu aurais accepté de mettre un peu d'eau dans ton vin.

Dean ne pouvait pas accepter ces accusations. Pas alors qu'il aurait absolument tout donné pour rendre son frère heureux. Mais Sam devait comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. De la seule chose sur laquelle il refusait de faire des concessions.

- Si tu crois qu'il existe quoi que ce soit au monde que je ferais passer avant toi, tu te trompes lourdement … Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois heureux … bordel, je mourrais pour toi si je le devais. Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi … tu le seras toujours mais c'est … c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas t'offrir et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sam en décroisant ses bras sur son torse et en faisant un pas dans la direction de son frère.

Ce dernier se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant longuement. Sam avait besoin de réponses et il était prêt à les lui fournir. Même si elles risquaient de ne pas lui plaire.

- Parce qu'il m'a fait trop de mal … parce qu'il m'a détruit et que j'ai eu besoin de trois ans pour me reconstruire … parce qu'il …

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour se racler la gorge et chasser le nœud qui semblait vouloir s'y loger.

- Parce qu'il m'a dit des choses horribles le jour où il m'a trouvé dans les bras de Chris … il y avait tellement de haine et de dégoût dans ses yeux Sammy … si seulement tu l'avais vu … si seulement tu l'avais entendu. Il m'a traité de pédale et m'a dit que je n'étais plus son fils … et j'ai … j'ai commis des erreurs ensuite parce que je l'ai cru. Je ne dis pas que tout ce qui m'est arrivé est de sa faute mais je lui en dois une bonne partie.

Sam avait le visage fermé et les yeux brillants. Mais Dean n'avait pas l'intention de se taire. Si son frère voulait savoir pourquoi il refusait de pardonner à son père, il avait besoin d'entendre toute son histoire.

- Il y avait ce type que j'ai rencontré … avec qui j'ai couché et qui dealait des saloperies à des gosses de riches. Il m'a refilé des cachets pour ne pas dormir et quand cela n'a pas suffi il … il m'a donné des trucs plus forts … je ne sais plus vraiment ce que c'était mais peu importe … c'était de la drogue et je l'ai prise parce que je croyais que Papa avait raison et que je ne valais rien. Il me fallait au moins ça pour accepter de me regarder dans le miroir.

Dean ferma les yeux, incapable de continuer son histoire en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

- Quand Chris m'a surpris en train de traîner avec lui, il m'a passé un savon et m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais le voir. Ce que j'ai fait … mais uniquement parce que j'avais trouvé une drogue de substitution … l'alcool a remplacé les cachets et le sexe est venu pour combler les manques … J'ai couché avec des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes Sammy …

- Dean, le coupa son frère, visiblement mal à l'aise avec la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Non, Sammy, je ne vais pas arrêter … tu veux savoir pourquoi je refuse de lui pardonner alors tu dois m'écouter jusqu'au bout … tu es adulte et tu as le droit de savoir.

Il se racla à nouveau la gorge puis prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver un minimum de calme. Il n'avait jamais raconté les détails de sa vie passée à son frère. Il voulait l'épargner des souffrances qu'il avait eu à endurer et peut-être également ne pas risquer de lire de la déception dans ses yeux quand il saurait. Mais il était temps de mettre les choses à plat et d'avancer.

- J'ai couché avec tous ces hommes uniquement pour avoir l'impression de compter pendant l'espace de quelques heures. J'aimais lire le désir dans leurs yeux. J'avais la sensation d'avoir quelque chose à leur offrir … même si ce n'était que mon corps et rien de plus. Mais ensuite, ils me mettaient systématiquement à la porte et je me disais qu'ils avaient du finir par voir qui j'étais vraiment … que Papa avait raison et que je ne valais rien. J'avais fini par le croire et cela m'a privé de toute chance d'avoir confiance en moi.

Il se leva à son tour du canapé et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Il a fait de moi un garçon incapable de s'aimer et de s'accepter. Il m'a fait croire que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une erreur de la nature … et il m'a poussé à vouloir mourir. Alors non, je ne peux pas accepter ses excuses. C'est peut-être égoïste mais uniquement envers lui … parce que je ne t'ai jamais rien refusé. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'égoïste vis-à-vis de toi.

Sam haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

- Parce que vouloir te suicider ce n'était pas égoïste vis-à-vis de moi ?

C'était un coup bas et Dean eut la sensation que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre pendant une seconde. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sa tentative de suicide. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la lettre que Dean avait laissée pour son frère. Il avait fini par croire que ce n'était plus un obstacle entre eux. Mais de toute évidence, Sam avait toujours des ressentiments à son égard à ce sujet et même si le jeune homme devait admettre qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi.

- Je pensais le faire pour vous … le faire pour toi. Pour te débarrasser de moi, protesta Dean.

Sam releva la tête et la secoua en foudroyant son frère du regard. Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux. Et tellement de peine que Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Non, ça c'est que tu dis … et c'était uniquement pour te donner bonne conscience mais la vérité c'est que … tu avais l'intention de nous abandonner … et uniquement parce que tu en avais assez de souffrir … parce que tu n'avais plus le courage de te battre. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour nous … tu l'as fait pour toi. Le suicide est un geste égoïste et je t'en veux de l'avoir fait … je t'en veux d'avoir songé une seule seconde à me laisser tomber.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? demanda Dean.

- Parce que je ne voyais pas comment aborder le sujet et parce que malgré tout ça, je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais tu as besoin de comprendre que tu as été égoïste … tu dois l'admettre parce que c'est injuste vis-à-vis de nous de prétendre le contraire.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que son frère venait de dire. Il avait sincèrement pensé ôter un poids à ses proches en mourant. Mais il avait également pensé à en finir avec les souffrances qu'on lui avait infligées et avec son incapacité à surmonter les obstacles. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'immensité du mensonge qu'il s'était raconté durant tout ce temps. Il avait agi égoïstement. Son frère avait raison.

- Je suis désolé … je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il aurait du fermer les yeux et compter calmement dans sa tête. Mais les paroles de son frère résonnaient constamment à ses oreilles et il ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il entendit Sam approcher mais il fut incapable de le regarder.

- Je suis désolé … je suis désolé, continua t-il de murmurer.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule puis le visage de Sam apparut dans son champ de vision. Il respirait toujours aussi bruyamment et de manière saccadée.

- Dean, il faut que tu te calmes ou tu vas t'évanouir, lança son frère qui semblait avoir oublié sa colère.

Le jeune homme savait que son frère avait raison. Il avait déjà du faire face à ce type de situation et il avait les techniques pour les surmonter. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il ne réussissait pas à les mettre en application. Les paroles de Sam tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il pouvait sentir ses poumons protester contre le traitement reçu. Des points noirs dansaient à la périphérie de son champ visuel et il savait qu'il allait perdre connaissance s'il ne faisait rien.

- Ok, ok, écoute … on va respirer ensemble d'accord ? proposa Sam.

Il lui attrapa la main et la colla contre sa poitrine avant d'en faire de même avec la sienne. Il compta à voix haute ses inspirations pour donner le rythme à son frère. Dean se concentra sur le mouvement du torse de son frère contre sa paume et tenta de calquer le sien dessus. Peu à peu, il sentit sa respiration reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal.

- Voilà, c'est ça … c'est bien, l'encouragea Sam d'une voix douce.

Dean attendit encore quelques secondes pour retrouver entièrement son calme avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je suis désolé Sammy.

Son frère hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

- Je le sais … tu me l'as déjà dit, assura t-il.

Mais pour Dean, cela ne suffisait pas. Il n'existait aucun mot capable de traduire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était coupable de tout ce que son frère l'accusait et il le savait. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ?

- Tu m'en veux, constata t-il finalement en détournant les yeux.

Il retira sa main de la poitrine de son frère et la laissa retomber entre ses jambes. Sam était toujours accroupi devant lui. Il semblait plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt mais son visage trahissait toujours sa rancœur. Et cela était insupportable pour Dean.

- Je t'en veux parce que je n'aurais jamais supporté de te perdre … pas que tu aies voulu mourir … je comprends que tu souffrais … je comprends que c'était trop dur pour toi mais … j'ai eu la sensation que tu voulais m'abandonner … que tu ne me faisais pas suffisamment confiance pour me demander de l'aide.

Dean acquiesça. Il acceptait les reproches de son frère même s'ils lui brisaient le cœur.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner … et je te fais confiance, rétorqua t-il alors.

Sam soupira longuement avant de se redresser pour se rasseoir à côté de son frère. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la serra.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais réellement … mais je me suis senti tellement impuissant … tellement inutile et je suppose que c'était plus simple pour moi de t'en vouloir que de me poser les bonnes questions.

- Et tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Sam lui attrapa alors le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Dean pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues et il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de maîtriser ses émotions quand son petit frère de quatorze ans y parvenait sans problème.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné … je n'aurais pas du … je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça, je suis désolé.

Dean pensait au contraire qu'il avait eu raison d'évoquer le sujet. S'il s'était tu, ce ressentiment aurait probablement gangréné leur relation et mis un terme à l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et le jeune homme refusait de perdre son frère parce qu'il avait commis une erreur.

- J'ai sans doute agi égoïstement mais je peux te garantir qu'au plus profond de moi, je croyais agir pour votre bien à tous … j'ai eu tort … et je m'en excuse. Je peux te jurer que je ne commettrais plus jamais l'erreur de te tenir à l'écart de mes problèmes. Je me montrerais toujours franc avec toi. Je ne te cacherais plus jamais quoi que ce soit.

Sam sourit faiblement et Dean sut qu'il avait dit les bonnes choses. Il soupira, soulagé puis posa sa main libre sur la joue de son frère.

- Et si tu y tiens vraiment, j'écouterais Papa … mais je ne peux pas te garantir que cela changera quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas envie de le faire et il savait d'ors et déjà que cela n'aboutirait à rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à son frère. Pas si cela comptait autant pour lui.

- Tu ne pourras vraiment jamais lui pardonner ? demanda alors Sam.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne crois pas non … mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais je suppose.

Sam hocha la tête avant de relâcher le menton de Dean pour poser sa deuxième main sur celles qui étaient jointes entre eux.

- Alors ne le fais pas … je ne veux pas … je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer je suppose. C'est juste que … parfois, j'ai la sensation que tout ceci est un énorme gâchis. On pourrait être vraiment heureux … et je sais que tout est de sa faute et pas de la tienne mais … ça ne m'empêche pas d'imaginer que tout irait mieux si tu acceptais de lui pardonner.

Dean pouvait sentir de la résignation dans la voix de son frère. Il retira sa main de sa joue pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

- Tu n'es pas heureux comme ça ? demanda t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Je le suis la plupart du temps … mais … il y a ce manque en moi … et je ne peux pas le combler … je sais que je dois faire avec mais parfois c'est trop dur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi, avoua Dean.

Il vit son frère froncer les sourcils, comme s'il entendait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

- Tu rigoles non ? demanda t-il, visiblement incrédule.

Dean secoua la tête. Il était au contraire parfaitement sérieux et il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait avoir choqué son frère dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Sam semblait réellement surpris par son aveu.

- Tu es la personne qui me rend le plus heureux au monde Dean ! Tu es … mon grand frère … mon modèle … mon héros. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement en colère contre toi quand tu as voulu mourir. Parce que tu ne comprends pas que je vis pour te rendre fier … pour te voir sourire et rire … pour te voir heureux. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde … tu es la seule que je fais passer avant tout le reste … avant tout le monde … et je ne me sens jamais aussi bien que quand je suis avec toi. N'en doute surtout jamais. Tu me rends heureux. Le simple fait que tu sois en vie me rend heureux.

C'était la chose la plus magnifique que Dean avait entendu dans sa vie. Il sécha ses larmes du revers de la main alors que Sam se passait à son tour une main sur le visage. Le jeune homme était conscient que sa relation avec son frère n'était pas ordinaire. Ils étaient plus proches que la majorité des gens l'étaient avec les membres de leur famille. Et il considérait cela comme une chance incroyable. Leur amour était fusionnel, fort et indestructible. Il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'aimer Sam et de toute évidence, son frère ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer non plus. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait pu en douter un jour.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyable ? demanda t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu sais que tu es un idiot ? répliqua Sam en souriant.

- On me l'a dit une ou deux fois.

- Ce n'est pas assez.

Dean sourit alors, content de sentir la tension entre Sam et lui s'évaporer comme par magie. Il attira son frère à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Et tu sais aussi que tu te comportes comme une fille ? protesta faiblement Sam en acceptant toutefois son étreinte.

Dean acquiesça faiblement dans son épaule.

- Je le sais et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. J'ai le droit d'être particulièrement sensible … je suis gay je te rappelle.

Il entendit Sam rire contre lui et ce son l'emplit de joie.

- Cliché, cliché, chantonna son frère contre lui.

Dean ferma les yeux et profita pendant quelques secondes de sentir le corps de son frère contre le sien. Le lien qui les unissait était toujours là mais il avait été mis à l'épreuve par les deux années passées loin l'un de l'autre et par ce que Dean avait fait. Le jeune homme ressentait le besoin de le solidifier à nouveau. De le renforcer un peu également. Car sans Sam dans sa vie, il savait qu'il serait incapable d'être heureux. Qu'il serait incapable de se sentir entier. Et il réalisa alors que c'était probablement ce que son frère avait ressenti quand il avait tenté de se suicider. Il avait du avoir l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même, un morceau de son cœur. Dean avait été stupide de croire que Sam aurait pu être soulagé de sa mort. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir mis autant de temps à la comprendre.

- Je t'aime Sammy … et je ne ferais plus jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire du mal, jura t-il en serrant le tee-shirt de son frère dans ses mains.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête contre son épaule.

- T'as plutôt intérêt … sans quoi je te tue.

Dean rit à son tour puis prolongea l'étreinte durant quelques secondes avant de s'écarter de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tout va bien entre nous hein ? Demanda t-il.

Sam lui sourit en hochant à nouveau la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges et les joues humides mais il semblait satisfait de leur conversation. Même s'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Même si Dean refusait toujours de parler à leur père.

- Bien sur que tout va bien, assura finalement Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean soupira longuement, soulagé. Mais il y avait encore un point sur lequel il ressentait le besoin d'insister. Quelque chose que son frère lui avait dit et sur lequel il voulait revenir.

- Et je te fais confiance tu sais … Sammy, tu es la personne au monde en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance. Je remettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans même hésiter, expliqua t-il en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son frère.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu.

- Je sais que je n'ai que quatorze ans et que je ne suis qu'un gamin à tes yeux. Mais je … commença le jeune garçon.

- Je me fiche de ton âge, l'interrompit Dean car il n'aimait pas du tout ce que son frère sous-entendait. Oui, tu as quatorze ans mais tu es plus mature que la plupart des personnes plus âgées que toi. Tu es plus mature que Chris et sans nul doute plus mature que Gabriel ne le sera jamais. Et je sais que si j'ai le moindre problème, je peux me tourner vers toi.

- Même maintenant que tu as Castiel ?

Dean n'avait jamais envisagé que son frère puisse être jaloux de son petit-ami. Mais de toute évidence, c'était le cas. Sam se sentait en danger maintenant que son frère avait un homme dans sa vie. Un homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Mais il ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter. Castiel comptait beaucoup pour lui. Toutefois, Sam resterait toujours la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Personne ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place.

- J'aime Castiel de tout mon cœur. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé un homme avant. Et je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je n'envisage pas de passer une seule seconde sans lui à mes côtés. Mais cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es mon frère. Tu es ma seule famille. La place que tu occupes dans ma vie ne pourra jamais être prise par quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai un seul petit-frère.

Sam acquiesça mais il semblait toujours avoir un doute. Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il savait que cette conversation était importante. Il savait qu'il devait faire comprendre à son frère qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- Sammy, écoute … tu dois comprendre que je te choisirais toujours. Je sais que Castiel ne m'imposera jamais rien de ce genre parce qu'il sait combien tu comptes pour moi mais … si je devais choisir entre toi et lui, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Tu passeras toujours en premier. N'en doute surtout jamais.

Il vit son frère se détendre sensiblement et il sut alors qu'il avait dit exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère pour rendre le moment un peu plus léger.

- J'ai beau détester Papa pour ce qu'il m'a fait et parfois Maman pour nous avoir abandonné … je leur serais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir donné un petit frère sur lequel veiller.

- Et pour veiller sur toi aussi, précisa Sam.

- Et pour veiller sur moi, confirma Dean.

Il n'avait pas eu une enfance idéale mais il avait eu le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de la part de ses parents. Sam avait été sa raison de vivre durant les onze premières années de son existence. Et il continuait de l'être. Il le serait toujours.

- Tu sais, je suis content pour Castiel et toi … je suis vraiment content de savoir que vous êtes heureux ensemble … mais je ne mentais pas quand je te disais que je serais capable de lui faire du mal si toutefois il te faisait souffrir.

Dean acquiesça. Il savait que Sam était sérieux. Mais il ne voyait pas comment Castiel pourrait lui faire du mal. Il en était incapable. Dean était celui qui avait le plus de chance de commettre des erreurs. Même s'il voulait croire que leur relation durerait toute leur vie.

- Il ne me fera pas de mal … il ne me fera jamais du mal … je le sais, assura Dean.

Sam lui sourit alors avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la télévision où le match qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment était sur le point de se terminer.

- Tout se passe bien entre vous ? Demanda t-il.

- Merveilleusement bien, confirma Dean en souriant largement.

Sam croisa ses bras sur son torse en étendant ses jambes droit devant lui.

- Sexuellement aussi ? Lança t-il.

Dean secoua la tête avant de donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son petit-frère.

- Ok, cette fois, je t'interdis de parler à Gabriel … et je le tue la prochaine fois que je le croise.

Sam se tourna vers lui et le regarda une seconde avant d'exploser de rire. Dean n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que son petit-frère puisse discuter de sa vie sexuelle avec Gabriel. Mais il aimait le voir se comporter comme un adolescent de temps en temps. Sam avait vécu des choses difficiles durant ses quatorze années d'existence. Et il avait du grandir plus vite que n'importe quel autre adolescent. Mais parfois, quand il taquinait son frère de la sorte, il redevenait le jeune garçon qu'il avait le droit d'être. Et il devait remercier Gabriel pour tout ça. Sans doute cela tenait-il au fait que son ami était lui-même un grand adolescent. Si parler avec lui aidait Sam à agir comme quelqu'un de son âge alors il ne pourrait jamais l'en priver.

- Gabriel se soucie réellement pour vous … il dit que c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes ensemble et que cela fait de lui votre bonne fée … votre ange gardien.

Dean attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaine avant de soupirer.

- Gabriel a un égo surdimensionné, constata t-il.

- Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point. Mais il est de bon conseil.

Dean avait beau charrier son ami sur beaucoup de points, il partageait l'avis de son frère sur celui-ci. Gabriel était effectivement quelqu'un à qui il était possible de se confier. Il était extravagant et étrange mais il savait écouter. Et durant l'année que Dean avait passé loin de Castiel, il avait appris à apprécier ses nombreuses qualités. Ils étaient devenus proches en très peu de temps. Et Dean lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis que son père l'avait mis à la porte. Il lui avait raconté sa tentative de suicide et ce que Michael lui avait fait. Gabriel ne l'avait pas jugé. A aucun moment il n'avait critiqué son comportement. Il n'avait fait que l'écouter et lui apporter son soutien. Dean l'adorait. Même si parfois, Gabe lui tapait sérieusement sur le système.

- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Demanda brusquement Sam, tirant son frère de ses songes.

Dean secoua la tête et le jeune garçon lui adressa un très large sourire.

- On devrait regarder l'Empire Contre Attaque, suggéra t-il.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent quand ils étaient plus jeunes et que quelque chose n'allait pas chez eux. Ils connaissaient les films par cœur mais c'était devenu une habitude pour eux. Il acquiesça alors et se leva pour aller chercher le film.

- Je t'aime, lança Sam dans son dos.

Dean se tourna alors avec lui, le boitier du DVD dans une main et l'autre posée sur son cœur.

- Je sais, souffla t-il en reprenant une des répliques du film qu'ils adoraient.

Sam acquiesça avant d'éclater de rire. Dean l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. La conversation n'avait pas été parfaite. Il y avait eu des choses douloureuses d'échangées. Mais ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Et ils avaient réaffirmé leur amour l'un pour pour l'autre. Dean était prêt à profiter pleinement du reste de leur week-end ensemble. Et de toute évidence, Sam était de son avis. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois quand ils eurent retrouvé leur calme puis Dean mit le DVD dans le lecteur. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Et quand ce dernier vint se presser contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule comme quand ils étaient gosses, Dean passa son bras autour de ses épaules sans hésiter. Il était persuadé que tout finirait bien entre eux et que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour être pleinement heureux.


	8. Séduction

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Voici le 8ème chapitre de cette suite. Il est plus léger que ceux qui suivront. Nos deux héros avaient bien besoin de prendre un peu de plaisir et de rattraper le temps perdu.**

**Attention : ce chapitre contient beaucoup de sexe ... presque uniquement du sexe. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Musique du chapitre :****  
**

**I belong to you de Lenny Kravitz**

**Chapitre 8 : Séduction**

_« I always loved you from the start _

_But I could not figure out _

_That I had to do it everyday _

_So I put away the fight _

_Now I'm gonna live my life _

_Giving you the most in every way »_

_ Lenny Kravitz_

Castiel n'avait pas vu Dean depuis trois jours. Le jeune homme avait passé le week-end en compagnie de son frère et n'avait pas pu quitter son travail le lundi soir avant que Castiel ne soit contraint de retourner à la librairie pour cataloguer leur dernière livraison. Mais le lendemain matin, Dean envoya un message à son petit-ami pour l'inviter à venir manger chez lui le soir même et Castiel garda un sourire idiot sur les lèvres durant toute la journée.

Il hésita une seconde à acheter quelque chose pour le jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne buvait pas et Castiel ne s'imaginait pas débarquer avec une bouteille de soda quelconque. Il rejoignit donc l'appartement de son petit-ami les mains vides mais avec une excitation qu'il avait du mal à ignorer.

Il n'avait jamais passé de temps chez Dean. Leurs rendez-vous avaient lieu à l'extérieur ou uniquement chez le jeune libraire. Il était impatient de voir l'endroit et plus impatient encore de passer du temps avec son petit-ami. Il lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces trois jours sans le voir. Il avait envie de prendre Dean dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher. Il rêvait de l'embrasser et de s'endormir de nouveau à ses côtés. S'il était parfaitement honnête, il devait admettre qu'il avait d'autres envies le concernant mais il préférait les ignorer pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas débarquer chez son petit-ami avec une érection qu'il serait incapable de cacher avec un jean aussi serré.

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble et grimpa rapidement les marches pour rejoindre le bon étage. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade quand il se présenta enfin devant la porte de l'appartement. Il prit une grande inspiration puis frappa deux fois. Il attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre avant de frapper une nouvelle fois quand la porte resta fermée.

- Entre ! cria Dean depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Castiel poussa alors la porte et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'appartement. Il était plus petit que le sien mais relativement agréable. En face de lui se trouvait le salon équipé d'un vieux canapé qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours, d'une télévision et d'une table basse qui semblait bancale. Il pouvait entrapercevoir une baie vitrée qui menait sur un large balcon. A sa gauche se trouvait un grand placard et à sa droite, une porte qui menait vraisemblablement à la cuisine. Il en eut la confirmation quand il entendit la voix de Dean de l'autre côté.

- Je suis en train de finir de préparer à manger !

Castiel sourit avant d'ôter sa veste et de l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau à côté de lui. Il poussa ensuite la porte de la cuisine. Il s'immobilisa quand il vit enfin Dean qui lui tournait le dos et qui semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Castiel s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regarda pendant une seconde. Dean était définitivement à tomber par terre. Peu important ce qu'il portait ou ce qu'il faisait quand Castiel le regardait. Le jeune libraire avait à chaque fois le souffle coupé. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder de la nuque du jeune homme à son dos couvert d'un tee-shirt noir puis à ses fesses que son jean délavé mettaient clairement en valeur. Le jeune libraire observa ensuite ses jambes arquées qu'il aimait temps et termina sa contemplation par les pieds nus de son petit-ami. Il se dégagea ensuite de l'encadrement de la porte pour s'approcher de Dean.

- J'espère que la personne dans mon dos est bien celle que je crois sans quoi je serais obligé d'utiliser le couteau que j'ai dans la main, lança le jeune homme.

Castiel ne répondit pas et vint se coller contre le dos de son petit-ami. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et regarda ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule. De toute évidence, ils avaient des pâtes au menu.

- C'est tes clefs de voiture que je sens dans ta poche ou tu es vraiment content de me voir ? plaisanta Dean en terminant de couper l'oignon qu'il avait posé sur sa planche à découper.

Castiel sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est juste mon portable, répondit-il.

Dean haussa vaguement les épaules avant de reposer le couteau qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

- Dommage pour moi, souffla t-il.

Il se retourna ensuite sans se séparer de Castiel et lui sourit. Le jeune libraire prit quelques secondes pour détailler son visage avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il se pencha ensuite dans sa direction pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait pensé s'en tenir à quelque chose de chaste mais Dean semblait avoir une toute autre idée en tête. Il pressa sa langue contre les lèvres de Castiel et ce dernier ouvrit la bouche aussitôt. Leur baiser prit rapidement une tournure plus passionnée et le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami pour le serrer un peu plus fortement contre lui. Quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs respiration, Castiel posa son front contre celui de Dean.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, affirma t-il.

Dean lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Castiel déposa un deuxième baiser sur ses lèvres que Dean s'empressa d'approfondir. Leurs langues se trouvèrent machinalement et le jeune homme inclina la tête pour faciliter les choses. Castiel fit glisser ses mains du bas de son dos à ses fesses avant de glisser ses doigts sous le coton de son tee-shirt pour lui caresser la peau. Elle était toujours aussi douce et chaude.

- J'ai de la bière au frigo si tu veux, suggéra Dean sans relâcher son petit-ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de se séparer du jeune homme même s'il avait effectivement très soif. La bière pouvait attendre quelques minutes. Ou plus si nécessaire. Il réembrassa Dean sans attendre. Le jeune homme sourit contre ses lèvres avant de laisser sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. Il avait le goût du tabac froid et du soda qu'il avait du boire avant son arrivée. C'était quelque chose que le jeune libraire aimait particulièrement. Il était complètement accroc au goût de la bouche de son petit-ami. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de son petit-ami sous son tee-shirt. Il suivit le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts avant de s'aventurer sur ses omoplates et de redescendre le long de ses flancs. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues secondes avant de reculer à nouveau.

- Tu as faim ou tu … j'avais une ou deux idées en tête pour ce soir mais si tu ne peux pas attendre, je comprendrais, murmura Dean.

Castiel avait effectivement faim. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer de son petit-ami pour manger. Son estomac devrait attendre. Il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire avant de dîner. Il secoua la tête puis laissa Dean l'embrasser à nouveau. Castiel posa alors ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses et le jeune homme dut comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire puisqu'il grimpa sur le comptoir derrière lui et laissa son petit-ami s'installer entre ses jambes. Il les referma dans son dos, ses pieds reposant juste en dessous de ses fesses. Il avait toujours les mains posées dans son cou alors que celles de Castiel voyageaient inlassablement dans son dos.

- Tu as passé un bon week-end ? demanda le jeune homme.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- J'ai vu Gabriel samedi soir. Mis à part ça, je me suis ennuyé … à vrai dire, j'ai passé mon temps à penser à toi, confia t-il.

- Oh et qu'est-ce tu faisais en pensant à moi ?

- A ton avis ?

Castiel savait l'effet que ce genre de choses avait sur son petit-ami. Il ne mentait pas. Il avait effectivement du évacuer un peu de sa frustration en imaginant que la main qu'il avait refermée autour de son sexe était celle de Dean. Il avait repensé plusieurs fois au moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans la douche. Ca avait été agréable. Mais rien ne valait d'avoir le jeune homme dans ses bras pour de vrai. Rien ne pouvait égaler le bonheur et l'envie qu'il ressentait quand ses doigts glissaient sur la peau nue du dos de son petit-ami.

- Et toi ton week-end ? demanda alors Castiel.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres et le jeune libraire dut se retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- J'ai rattrapé le temps perdu avec Sammy … mis quelques détails au clair avec lui. C'était un chouette week-end même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois là.

- Je suis là maintenant, fit remarquer Castiel.

- Oh, je compte bien en profiter, assura Dean en souriant.

Il combla la distance qui les séparait et vint presser ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui rendit aussitôt son baiser. Il laissa le parfum du jeune homme emplir ses narines et le goût de sa bouche remplacer celui de chewing-gum qu'il avait mâchouiller une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Tout chez Dean lui plaisait et il sentit rapidement son corps réagir à sa proximité. Le jeune utilisa ses pieds pour le rapprocher un peu de lui avant de déposer des baisers sur ses joues et sur son front. Castiel ferma les yeux en appréciant le moment. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait déraper quand il avait Dean dans ses bras. Il se sentait tellement heureux qu'il avait la gorge nouée et le cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Il attendit que Dean ait fini d'embrasser son cou avant de reculer légèrement pour faire glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Il était fasciné par la fermeté des muscles sous ses doigts et par la douceur infinie de sa peau. Son petit-ami était en tout point parfait.

- Tu parlais d'avoir eu des idées pour ce soir ? rappela le jeune libraire en continuant de caresser le torse de Dean.

Ce dernier mordillait sa lèvre inférieure comme pour se retenir de gémir et il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler. Quand il le fit, sa voix était rauque et incroyablement grave.

- Je pourrais te montrer si toutefois tu me laissais descendre, expliqua t-il.

Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention pour le moment. Il attrapa le rebord du tee-shirt de Dean et le remonta jusqu'à son cou. Il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser son torse pendant de longues secondes, satisfait de sentir le corps du jeune homme parcouru de frissons qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Castiel aimait savoir qu'il avait de l'effet sur son petit-ami. Son égo s'en retrouvait considérablement boosté. Il n'avait jamais eu de complexes et ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de sa capacité à satisfaire ses partenaires. Mais il voulait faire les choses bien avec le jeune homme. Il voulait effacer tous ses mauvais souvenirs et lui faire comprendre que le sexe pouvait être merveilleux. Il était prêt à prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour y parvenir.

- Cas … Castiel, tu …tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel tu me mets, murmura Dean.

Le jeune libraire sourit contre sa peau avant de retirer une main de son torse pour la poser sur son entrejambe. Il pouvait sentir son érection contre sa paume et cela ne fit que rendre la sienne plus douloureuse encore.

- J'en ai une vague idée, assura t-il.

Dean l'attrapa alors par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui. Il descendit du comptoir puis força son petit-ami à reculer jusqu'à la porte.

- Va t'asseoir sur le canapé. J'arrive dans une seconde, souffla t-il.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et Castiel s'exécuta ensuite. Il sortit de la cuisine à reculons pour garder les yeux rivés sur Dean avant de rejoindre le salon. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et aperçut une bibliothèque qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il entendit son petit-ami s'activer dans la cuisine et il s'assit finalement sur le canapé. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Dean apparaissait dans le salon, son tee-shirt remit en place mais froissé, ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux pointant dans toutes les directions sur le sommet de son crâne. Le jeune libraire le regarda allumer la chaîne stéréo à côté de la télé puis batailler une seconde avant un CD. Rapidement, de la musique emplit la pièce et Castiel sourit. Lenny Kravitz. I belong to you. Le message de la chanson faisait clairement écho à ce que Dean lui avait dit dans l'ascenseur quelques jours plus tôt.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aujourd'hui, avoua Dean en s'immobilisant devant Castiel avec les mains sur les hanches.

Le jeune libraire ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder son petit-ami avec envie. Dean recommença à se mordiller la lèvre en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- J'ai repensé à toutes ces choses que je t'ai dit l'autre jour … au fait que je t'appartiens et que tu m'appartiens et … ensuite j'ai imaginé ce que je pourrais ressentir en te sentant en moi … ce que je pourrais ressentir quand nos deux corps seront intimement unis … tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que ce genre de choses a sur moi.

Dean commença à bouger ses hanches au rythme de la musique alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Il commença à le soulever lentement, sensuellement et Castiel déglutit avec peine. De toute évidence, il allait avoir droit à un striptease. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et fut surpris de constater à quel point elles étaient sèches. Devant lui, Dean retira son tee-shirt et le jeta par terre. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son propre torse lentement en gémissant quand ses doigts effleurèrent ses tétons. Castiel serra les poings de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour ne pas glisser sa main dans son pantalon.

- J'ai adoré te sentir dans ma bouche l'autre jour … j'ai aimé le goût que tu avais quand tu as joui dans ma gorge. Je crois que je suis accroc à toi.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Le spectacle que Dean lui offrait était littéralement à couper le souffle. Et quand le jeune homme commença à défaire sa ceinture, Castiel serra un peu plus fortement les poings.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es beau … à quel point j'ai envie d'embrasser le moindre recoin de ton corps parfait … tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai envie de me coller contre toi … ça m'obsède.

Dean était sensuel et sexy même quand il ne faisait rien. Mais alors qu'il se déshabillait lentement sous le regard de son petit-ami, il était tout bonnement magnifique. Ses mains déboutonnaient à présent son jean et descendaient la braguette calmement. Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait sentir de la sueur perler à son front et sa respiration était saccadée. Les ongles de ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes et il devait lutter pour ne pas ouvrir son propre pantalon et relâcher un peu de la pression que le tissu exerçait sur son érection.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda Dean en commençant à baisser son jean le long de ses jambes musclées.

Castiel acquiesça, incapable une nouvelle fois de dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vexé par son silence. Il retira son pantalon avant de faire plusieurs pas en direction de son petit-ami. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le canapé. Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer mais ne le retira pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel et lui sourit.

- Tu peux toucher tu sais, lança t-il.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il desserra les poings et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Dean. Il les fit ensuite remonter jusqu'à son torse puis redescendre lentement, ses doigts mémorisant la texture de sa peau. Il en posa ensuite une sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme et ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement. Le jeune libraire sourit alors et fit glisser sa main libre dans le boxer de son petit-ami pour lui caresser les fesses. Dean avait les yeux fermés à présent et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était sans nul doute la chose la plus érotique que Castiel ait vu de sa vie. Il déglutit avec peine avant de commencer à baisser le boxer du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'en débarrassa rapidement.

- Viens-ici, souffla Castiel en l'attirant à lui.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant d'avoir le jeune homme entièrement nu devant lui alors qu'il était encore entièrement habillé. Il laissa son petit-ami s'installer sur le canapé, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses mais il ne l'autorisa pas à s'asseoir pour le moment. Il avait d'autres idées en tête et cette position était parfaite pour ce qu'il envisageait de faire.

- Cas … murmura Dean au dessus de lui.

Le jeune libraire se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre avant de laisser sa langue vagabonder dans son nombril puis le long des muscles fermes qu'il sentait sous sa peau. Ses mains glissèrent complètement sur ses fesses et il les serra une seconde. Son petit-ami gémissait à présent au dessus de lui et ce son lui fit accélérer les choses. Il recula le visage pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Dean avant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé faire. Rafael n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des préliminaires et il préférait de loin passer directement aux choses sérieuses. Castiel ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il n'aimait pas forcément avoir le sexe d'un homme dans sa bouche et le goût ne lui plaisait pas. Mais avec Dean, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait envie de tout expérimenter avec lui. Il n'avait plus aucune inhibition quand il s'agissait du jeune homme. Et c'était incroyablement excitant.

- Oh bordel Cas … oui … jeta Dean.

Il posa ses mains à l'arrière du crâne du jeune libraire mais ne chercha pas à le faire bouger. Castiel fit glisser sa langue le long de son sexe puis leva les yeux vers lui en espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin que le jeune homme se lâche. Qu'il prenne ce qu'il voulait. Il avait envie de le voir prendre l'initiative. Et Dean sembla saisir le message puisqu'il commença à bouger lentement les hanches. Il était délicat avec lui et de toute évidence, inquiet de lui faire mal. Mais Castiel était prêt et il avait réellement envie de donner cela à son petit ami. Il gémit pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et ferma les yeux quand Dean commença à accélérer le rythme de ses hanches.

La première partie de son plan étant un succès, Castiel retira une de ses mains des fesses de Dean pour l'approcher de la bouche du jeune homme. Ce dernier referma ses lèvres autour pour l'humidifier avant de le relâcher. Castiel reposa ensuite sa main sur les fesses de son petit-ami et fit glisser son doigt entre pour que le bout pénètre à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa un cri de plaisir et accéléra un peu plus le rythme de ses hanches.

Castiel se força à respirer par le nez avant de pousser son indexe entièrement à l'intérieur de Dean. Il chercha pendant une seconde la prostate du jeune homme et sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand ce dernier poussa un nouveau gémissement sonore. Dean continuait d'aller et venir dans sa bouche, s'empalant sur son doigt à chaque fois qu'il reculait. C'était absolument parfait et Castiel aurait pu jouir uniquement en écoutant les bruits que son petit-ami faisait. Il se concentra toutefois sur son plaisir uniquement et mit de côté le sien qu'il pouvait déjà sentir poindre dans le bas de son ventre. Il ajouta son majeur à côté de son indexe et pressa sa langue à la base du sexe de Dean à chaque fois qu'il touchait le fond de sa gorge. C'était légèrement inconfortable et sa mâchoire commençait à être douloureuse mais Castiel n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Il encouragea même le jeune homme à accélérer encore en glissant un troisième doigt en lui. Dean resserra sa main à l'arrière de son crâne en gémissant à nouveau.

- Cas … Castiel … je vais … marmonna t-il difficilement.

Le jeune libraire effleura à nouveau la prostate de son petit-ami puis, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il lui donna un légère claque sur les fesses de sa main libre. Il sentit alors le corps de son petit-ami se tendre et les muscles autour de ses doigts se refermer complètement. Dean s'immobilisa ensuite avant de laisser libre court à son orgasme. Il cria le nom de Castiel alors que le jeune libraire faisait son maximum pour avaler tout ce que le jeune homme lui offrait. Le goût était différent de celui des rares hommes avec lesquels il avait ça. Et Castiel l'adora. Il gémit pour le faire comprendre à Dean et après quelques secondes durant lesquels le jeune homme sembla incapable de bouger, il finit par reculer. Son petit-ami retira alors ses doigts de lui et Dean se laissa retomber sur ses cuisses. Sa tête atterrit sur son épaule. Castiel pouvait sentir sa respiration rapide dans son cou. Il sourit en lui caressant le dos. Il était couvert de sueur mais cela ne gênait pas le jeune libraire.

- Tu es … bordel … tu es génial, murmura Dean dans son cou.

Castiel laissa le compliment booster un peu plus son égo puis regarda le jeune homme reculer pour poser ses yeux sur lui. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle toujours court. Mais il semblait incroyablement détendu. Castiel l'embrassa alors et Dean vint chercher du bout de la langue son propre goût dans la bouche du jeune libraire. Ce dernier remua alors sensiblement les hanches. Le tissu de son caleçon et la pression des fesses de Dean contre son entrejambe étaient considérablement douloureux à présent. Le jeune homme sembla le comprendre puisqu'il se souleva sur les genoux et entreprit de défaire sa braguette. Ils se débattirent une seconde pour ne pas avoir à se séparer mais Dean finit par réussir à libérer le sexe de Castiel de son pantalon et par baisser ce dernier à la moitié de ses cuisses. Il se pencha ensuite de sorte à ce que ses fesses emprisonnent l'érection de son petit-ami. Ce dernier referma les bras dans son dos et l'embrassa.

- Bouge Cas … souffla Dean contre ses lèvres.

Il se souleva à nouveau légèrement sur les genoux et Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Il attrapa les fesses du jeune homme et les écarta pour faire glisser son érection entre elles. Ce n'était pas forcément pratique et le jeune libraire pouvait sentir les muscles de ses cuisses protester contre le traitement qui leur était réservé. Mais c'était également incroyablement bon. Dean remua sensiblement les hanches pour l'aider et Castiel pouvait déjà sentir son orgasme monter en lui. Il continua d'aller et venir entre les fesses du jeune homme sans jamais réellement le pénétrer. Mais ce fut suffisant. Et après seulement quelques minutes, il jouit longuement en gémissant. Dean ne s'immobilisa que lorsque tout fut terminé et se rassit finalement sur les cuisses de son petit-ami.

- Je t'aime, souffla t-il.

Castiel aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose mais il avait les pires difficultés du monde à reprendre sa respiration. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête et de refermer ses bras autour de son petit-ami pour le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester. Il vint coller son visage dans le creux du cou de Castiel et déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa peau. Le jeune libraire ferma alors les yeux et glissa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ils étaient couverts de transpiration mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Il descendit sa deuxième main dans le bas du dos de son petit-ami et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son orgueil monter en flèche quand ses doigts glissèrent dans son sperme qui recouvrait l'arrière des cuisses du jeune homme. Il retira sa main de la peau de son petit-ami et la porta à son visage, fasciné. Dean écarta alors sa tête de son épaule et lui saisit le poignet.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel le regarda approcher ses doigts de sa bouche avant de les lécher sans quitter le jeune libraire des yeux. Et si ce dernier avait cru que les choses ne pouvaient pas être encore plus incroyables avec Dean, il s'était trompé. S'il avait eu dix ans de moins, il aurait probablement déjà été partant pour un second round. Mais il avait presque trente ans et il était complètement épuisé. Dean, en revanche, semblait partant pour remettre le couvert. Il remua sur les cuisses de Castiel et le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe. Il sourit.

- Parfois j'oublie que tu as dix-huit ans, plaisanta t-il.

Dean sourit en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Et parfois, moi, j'oublie que tu es vieux, répliqua t-il.

Il recula sur les jambes de Castiel pour se remettre debout. Le jeune libraire le laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux. Il observa son torse couvert de sueur puis laissa ses yeux dériver en direction de son sexe. Dean avait de toute évidence une capacité de récupération surprenante. Même pour un garçon de son âge. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et serra les muscles entre ses doigts.

- Hmmmm, on dirait que tu as besoin que je m'occupe de ton petit problème, avança t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Petit problème ? Je te remercie pour le compliment Cas, répliqua t-il.

Le jeune libraire réalisa alors le double sens de ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il secoua la tête avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le ventre de son petit-ami. Ce dernier posa ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, assura t-il en guise d'excuses.

Il recula suffisamment pour pouvoir refermer sa main autour du sexe de Dean. Il commença des mouvements de haut en bas qui arrachèrent un gémissement au jeune homme.

- Ce serait malvenu de ma part de te critiquer sur ce point quand de toute évidence tu es sensiblement mieux … fourni que moi dans ce domaine.

- Cas … tu es … parfait, lança Dean entre deux halètements.

Castiel accéléra le rythme de sa main. Il continua de regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux. Il adorait le voir perdre pied petit à petit. Il aimait savoir qu'il était responsable de son état. Et il aimait plus que tout voir ses défenses tomber une à une quand il s'abandonnait au plaisir. Dean avait appris à ne plus se cacher derrière le masque qu'il avait constamment au moment de leur rencontre. Mais il restait sur la défensive. Il restait méfiant. Et le seul moment où il était complètement à nu devant Castiel était le moment où il s'apprêtait à atteindre l'orgasme. Le jeune libraire était bouleversé à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de le voir. Il garda donc les yeux rivés sur lui pendant que sa main allait et venait le long de son sexe. Rapidement, Dean commença à gémir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Castiel hocha la tête, comme pour l'encourager et le jeune homme finit par lâcher prise. Il poussa un nouveau cri qui ressemblait étrangement au nom de son petit-ami avant de se répandre dans la main du jeune libraire.

- Cas … Cas … Castiel, souffla Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de se lever à son tour. Il avait le pantalon au milieu des cuisses et son tee-shirt était froissé et dans un état lamentable. Il s'essuya finalement la main dessus et passa ses bras autour du cou de Dean.

- Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'une bonne douche, constata t-il.

Dean rit pendant une seconde avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Castiel réalisa alors que son corps tremblait et qu'il semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes. Il avait beau avoir dix-huit ans et une capacité de récupération supérieure à celle du jeune libraire, il n'en était pas moins humain. Et deux orgasmes en moins de quelques minutes avaient suffi à l'épuiser.

- Ou peut-être que tu as besoin d'un bain, suggéra Castiel.

Dean acquiesça avant de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune libraire.

- Seulement si tu me promets de me frotter le dos, répliqua t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il recula pour retirer ses vêtements et les laissa tomber par terre avant de se laisser guider par Dean jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Le jeune homme se pencha au dessus de la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la vue pendant une seconde. Dean revint vers lui pendant que la baignoire se remplissaient et ils échangèrent quelques baisers durant ce laps de temps. Après quelques minutes, Castiel jugea que l'eau était suffisant haute et chaude et il aida son petit-ami à s'installer dans la baignoire. Il prit ensuite place derrière lui et attira le jeune homme à lui, entre ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre son torse.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent … en fait, on devrait faire ça tous les jours … tout le temps, suggéra Dean en appuyant l'arrière de son crâne juste sous le menton de Castiel.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les genoux du jeune libraire qui reposaient de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on travaillera ? Demanda Castiel en souriant.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son petit-ami avant d'inspirer profondément pour emplir ses narines de son parfum. Il sentait la sueur et le tabac. Le jeune libraire attrapa le shampoing de son petit-ami et en mit dans ses mains pour commencer à lui laver les cheveux. Dean poussa un long soupire de contentement.

- Ok, on ne peut pas faire ça tous les jours mais peut-être qu'on pourrait partir un week-end ensemble et passer notre temps dans la chambre … imagine tout ce qui nous serait possible de faire durant deux longues journées ! Proposa t-il.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que son petit-ami suggérait. Il aimait beaucoup l'idée de passer autant de temps avec lui. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait là d'une étape importante. Il opta donc pour une réponse qui n'en était pas réellement une.

- Peut-être …

Dean ne protesta pas. Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir et le fait que Castiel lui massait le crâne ne l'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Le jeune libraire déposa un baiser derrière son oreille puis prit de l'eau pour lui rincer la tête. Il entreprit ensuite de lui laver le reste du corps. Quand il eut terminé, il réalisa que Dean s'était endormi. Il sourit et se lava à son tour du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré son petit-ami qui reposait contre son torse. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour admirer le visage de Dean. Le jeune homme semblait tellement paisible quand il dormait qu'il hésitait à le réveiller. Toutefois, l'eau commençait à tiédir et il avait légèrement froid. Il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Dean puis lui secoua faiblement l'épaule.

- Hum quoi ?! Marmonna le jeune homme en rouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Castiel lui sourit.

- Il est temps de sortir de cette baignoire et de se rhabiller, expliqua t-il.

Dean secoua la tête mais se leva tout de même. Il attrapa la serviette qu'il avait déposé sur le lavabo et la passa autour de son cou.

- Oh non, je refuse que tu t'habilles. Tu devrais rester nu … tu devrais être nu à chaque fois que tu franchis le seuil de la porte de mon appartement … je déteste les vêtements, expliqua t-il.

Castiel sourit de plus belle. Il aimait Dean à chaque moment de la journée mais il avait définitivement une petite préférence pour le jeune homme quand il venait juste de se réveiller et qu'il avait tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il était adorable dans cet état et Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'échapper.

- Je resterais nu si et seulement si tu en fais de même, avança le jeune libraire en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean hocha la tête pendant une seconde avant de se sécher les cheveux puis le corps rapidement. Il s'approcha ensuite de Castiel et entreprit d'essuyer l'eau qui coulait sur lui. Le jeune libraire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en priant pour que son corps ne réagisse pas trop aux caresses du jeune homme. Ce dernier déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres quand il eut fini.

- Je te trouve beau tu sais, confia t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par cet aveu qui sortait de nul part.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que … que tu passes ton temps à me faire des compliments mais que je ne t'en fais jamais de mon côté. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je te trouve absolument magnifique … incroyablement attirant et … je ne sais pas si je te le dis suffisamment souvent.

Dean semblait bizarrement nerveux brusquement. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait expliquer son changement de comportement. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'interroger à ce sujet. Il allait l'écouter sans rien dire. Et il allait accepter tout ce qu'il dirait sans faire le moindre commentaire.

- Je réalise que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie et … après ce week-end … Sam m'a dit des choses … et il m'a fait des reproches qui sont justifiés. Et je veux faire les choses bien avec toi également. Alors si toutefois, je dis des choses inappropriées ou si je te fais de la peine sans le vouloir, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Castiel acquiesça avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Dean. Il était réellement étrange d'avoir ce type de conversation au milieu de la salle de bains, entièrement nu et tout juste remis d'un incroyable orgasme. Mais si son petit-ami avait besoin de lui parler, il était prêt à l'écouter. Et avant tout, il ressentait le besoin de le rassurer.

- Je sais tout ça Dean et crois-moi, je suis heureux … très très heureux avec toi. Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire … ou plutôt si un … pourrait-on juste oublier cette discussion un instant et aller manger un morceau ? Je meurs de faim et j'ai vraiment envie de te voir cuisiner nu.

Cette fois, Dean éclata de rire et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Castiel.

- Hors de question, je ne cuisine pas nu … je refuse d'abîmer la marchandise, plaisanta t-il à son tour.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de la tête puis attira Dean et le serra dans ses bras.

- Ok, ok, mais je t'autorise seulement à porter un caleçon, accepta t-il en souriant.

Dean lui rendit son étreinte avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou puis sur sa joue. Ce que le jeune homme avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt planait toujours au dessus d'eux mais le jeune libraire savait que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il allait devoir faire face aux insécurités de son petit ami encore de nombreuses fois avant qu'il n'ait définitivement confiance en lui. Et Castiel était prêt à l'affronter.

- Allez idiot, suis-moi, lança Dean en s'écartant finalement de lui.

Castiel le suivit jusque dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, entièrement nu, pendant que son petit-ami enfilait un tablier par dessus son boxer. La vision n'aurai sans doute pas du être aussi excitante pour le jeune libraire mais il s'était fait à l'idée que Dean soit toujours attirant à ses yeux, même vêtu d'un sac poubelle. Il sourit en observant le jeune homme terminer de préparer les pâtes avant de sortir une bière et un soda du frigo. Il les posa sur la table puis tira la chaise de Castiel et prit place une nouvelle fois sur ses cuisses. Le jeune libraire sentit son corps se tendre aussitôt alors que Dean remuait contre lui lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il s'embrassèrent pendant une seconde jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

- Je croyais qu'on allait manger, avança t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Les pâtes sont longues à cuire et j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'un petit coup de main, répliqua t-il.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe et constata que son érection était évidente, pressée contre celle de Dean à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il sourit alors que le jeune homme se levait pour baisser son boxer. Il le jeta par terre, souleva son tablier avant de se réinstaller sur les cuisses de son petit-ami. Ce dernier posa ses mains dans son dos et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Rapidement leurs lèves remuèrent rapidement les unes contre les autres alors que leurs langues se frôlaient et se caressaient. Castiel sentit la main de Dean se refermer autour de leurs deux sexes avant de commencer à bouger lentement. Il gémit alors contre les lèvres du jeune homme alors que le plaisir s'emparait de lui rapidement. Il continua d'embrasser Dean, avalant ses gémissements avec avidité. Il retira une de ses mains du dos du jeune homme pour la poser sur celle que Dean avait refermé autour de leurs deux sexes. Il suivit ses mouvements sans chercher à modifier son rythme. Dean recula légèrement le visage mais garda leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent entre leurs deux bouches. Castiel pouvait sentir le plaisir grimper en lui rapidement. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et il sentait son orgasme pointer le bout de son nez.

- Dean … Dean … murmura Castiel entre deux respirations.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de se tendre brusquement et de s'abandonner au plaisir. Castiel le trouva une nouvelle fois magnifique. Il se força à le regarder avant de lâcher prise à son tour. Il poussa un gémissement bruyant avant de fermer finalement les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres de Dean se coller aux siennes et il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le jeune homme porter la main à sa bouche pour se lécher les doigts.

- Oh bordel, souffla t-il.

Dean lui sourit en léchant ensuite la paume de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement propre. Il le laissa ensuite se redresser et remettre son caleçon.

- Tu m'as épuisé, lança t-il à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier retourna près de la cuisinière et remua les pâtes en silence pendant une seconde.

- Tu es définitivement trop vieux pour ce genre de soirées, rétorqua Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé par la remarque de son petit-ami. Il ouvrit sa bière et en but une gorgée. Il avait effectivement l'impression de ne pas avoir autant d'énergie que le jeune homme. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il observa Dean continuer de préparer le repas en silence. Il y avait un côté domestique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer passer sa vie comme cela. Pas forcément nu sur une chaise de cuisine. Mais en compagnie de Dean. Partageant tous ses moments de libre avec le jeune homme. Mangeant ensemble. Dormant ensemble. Vivant ensemble. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas si son petit-ami serait un jour prêt à franchir cet étape mais il l'espérait. Il voulait faire sa vie avec le jeune homme. Et il priait pour que son envie soit partagée.

- Arrête de regarder mes fesses ! Jeta Dean depuis la cuisinière.

Castiel éclata alors de rire mais laissa son regard s'attarder sur cette partie du corps du jeune homme qu'il aimait tant. Il devait admettre que le jeune homme avait des fesses remarquables. Et le boxer noir qu'il portait ne faisait que les mettre en valeur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça de magnifique chez le jeune homme. Bien au contraire. Castiel aimait tout chez son petit-ami. De son physique à sa personnalité. De ses blessures à ses certitudes. Il aimait tout bonnement le jeune homme tel qu'il était. Et alors qu'il le regardait continuer à préparer à manger, il sut avec certitude qu'il était prêt à tout donner et à tout abandonner pour pouvoir partager toutes ses soirées de la même manière avec Dean. Pour ne plus jamais avoir à partir et à se séparer de lui. Brusquement l'idée de passer un week-end entier avec lui lui paraissait comme la meilleure des idées. Il oublia ses doutes et ses questions. Il se sentait prêt à franchir toutes les étapes avec lui. Parce qu'à présent qu'il avait gouté à la vie avec Dean, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.


	9. L'accident

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le 9ème chapitre de cette histoire. Et il contient un premier tournant important ...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word de Elton John**

**Chapitre 9 : L'accident**

_« It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word »_

_ Elton John_

Dean adorait ses amis. Il les aimait de tout son cœur. Et il savait qu'il avait une chance incroyable. Mais parfois, quand il se trouvait avec Chris et Steve, il se demandait comment il avait pu composer avec eux aussi longtemps sans perdre son calme. Ou sans les tuer. Surtout Chris. Le jeune guitariste était affalé sur le canapé de son salon, une bière à la main, Steve installé contre lui, et il parlait sans s'arrêter depuis dix minutes de leurs aventures quand ils étaient gosses. Castiel était là également, assis sur le fauteuil. Dean s'était adjugé l'accoudoir et il avait un bras passé autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

Ils avaient commencé la soirée par une pizza dans un restaurant du coin puis avaient décidés de la terminer en rentrant boire un verre chez le jeune homme. Et Chris était saoul. Il n'avait jamais eu l'alcool mauvais. Boire ne le rendait pas agressif. Bien au contraire. Il avait tendance à se montrer particulièrement affectueux et démonstratif quand il avait bu un verre de trop. Et il devenait bavard. Incroyablement bavard. Dean détestait ça. Plus que tout, il n'aimait pas la façon que son ami avait de confier des choses personnelles quand il était saoul. Comme il était en train de le faire sans se soucier que Castiel puisse être là pour l'entendre. Sans se soucier que Dean n'ait pas envie qu'il sache toutes ces choses.

Oui, le jeune homme adorait réellement son ami. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait envie de le tuer.

Steve semblait avoir deviné son embarras puisqu'il avait déjà cherché à faire taire son mari plusieurs fois. Sans résultat. Et Chris était à présent en train de raconter leur premier baiser. Celui qui avait révélé au jeune homme qu'il aimait les garçons. Celui qui l'avait condamné à être, un jour, abandonné par sa propre famille.

Dean ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté qui il était. Il n'aurait pas voulu vivre dans le déni toute sa vie. Mais cela restait tout de même un épisode douloureux de son existence. Celui où il avait enfin comprit ce qui clochait chez lui et ce qui le différenciait tellement du garçon que son père aurait voulu qu'il soit.

Chris l'avait guidé dans ses découvertes. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux et montré qu'il avait le droit de vivre comme bon lui semblait. Mais il avait également scellé son destin. Et si Dean ne lui en voulait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux qu'il évoque ce moment sans prendre la peine de lui demander son avis.

Il s'était promis de toujours se montrer honnête avec Castiel et de ne jamais rien lui cacher. Mais il aurait aimé être celui qui lui confierait ces choses. Il détestait que son meilleur ami se permette de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Et il était si touchant, si nerveux, que pendant une seconde, je me suis demandé si je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte, si je n'avais pas pris mon rêve pour une réalité. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais il tremblait et il était aux bords des larmes. Alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai juré que je prendrais soin de lui. Que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne lui faire de mal. Et quand j'ai reculé, quand je l'ai regardé à nouveau dans les yeux, j'y ai trouvé de la confiance … et une furieuse envie de m'embrasser également. Alors je me suis lancé … et c'était magique … magique mais maladroit. J'étais le premier garçon qu'il embrassait … la première personne à vrai dire.

Dean se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Chris avait été si gentil avec lui, si compréhensif qu'il avait accepté son baiser. Et quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, il avait su avec certitude que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que le baiser n'avait pas été parfait. Il avait tout juste quinze ans et il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Mais Chris n'avait pas semblé gêné par son manque d'expérience. Bien au contraire. Il lui avait montré ce qu'il devait faire. Et ce baiser avait été incroyable pour le jeune homme. Mais il avait également été le début de l'enfer pour lui. Un enfer qui avait duré trois ans et qui n'avait pris fin que lorsque Dean avait retrouvé Castiel. Mais bien sûr, Chris semblait se ficher de ce détail. Il racontait l'histoire comme si tout cela n'avait pas conduit son meilleur ami dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse avec une lame de rasoir dans la main. Comme s'il n'avait pas entièrement bouleversé son existence. Et Dean en avait assez entendu.

- Chris, ça suffit, lança t-il pour le faire taire.

Mais son ami ne semblait pas enclin à l'écouter. Il secoua la tête en enchaîna.

- Quand on a arrêté de s'embrasser, il a fondu en larmes. Alors je l'ai à nouveau pris dans mes bras. Et après quelques minutes, il a fini par retrouver son calme. Et il s'est enfui. Je ne l'ai plus vu pendant plusieurs jours. Il m'évitait. Je crois qu'il refusait d'admettre que cela lui avait plu.

Dean soupira longuement et jeta un coup d'œil à Steve. Le jeune bassiste semblait compatir et d'un hochement de tête, il lui signifiait qu'il était de son côté.

- Chéri, je pense que tu en as assez dit. Tu mets Dean mal à l'aise, intervint-il.

Chris le dévisagea une seconde comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Et Dean le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter. Il était lancé et il allait continuer jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir à dire.

- Je suis sûr que Castiel meurt d'envie de connaître les détails … n'est-ce pas Cas ? demanda Chris en se tournant vers le jeune libraire.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et Dean sut qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il avait de toute évidence senti le malaise de son petit-ami et il n'allait pas encourager Chris à continuer.

- Je crois que je préfèrerais entendre tout cela de la bouche de Dean quand il sera prêt à m'en parler, expliqua t-il calmement.

Dean se pencha pour être collé contre lui et lui serra l'épaule sur laquelle sa main reposait. Castiel se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire. Mais bien sûr, Chris était ivre et tout ceci n'avait visiblement aucun sens pour lui.

- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien de honteux à tout ça … et c'était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie … j'ai adoré le guider à travers toutes les étapes. J'ai adoré lui montrer qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un du même sexe et ne pas en avoir honte. J'ai été un peu comme son Yoda durant ces quelques mois. Et j'ai du faire du bon boulot puisqu'il a fini par accepter qui il était. Et cette nuit-là … après avoir passé la soirée à regarder des vieux films, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas … lui qui m'a embrassé. Et ensuite …

- Chris, arrête ! ordonna Dean en le foudroyant du regard.

Il pouvait tolérer que son ami parle sans difficulté de leur premier baiser. Mais certainement pas qu'il évoque le soir fatidique où il avait perdu sa virginité avec lui avec autant de désinvolture. Car c'était un évènement traumatisant pour le jeune homme. C'était ce soir-là qu'il avait compris qui il était réellement et à quel point son père le détestait pour cela. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Et Chris devait absolument comprendre ça avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

- Oh je t'en prie … Cas a le droit de savoir … juste histoire de pouvoir comprendre le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis … avança le jeune guitariste.

Dean secoua alors la tête.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu lui en parles ! Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas un bon souvenir pour moi ?

- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas un bon souvenir pour toi ?

Chris ne pouvait pas sérieusement ne pas comprendre ce dont le jeune homme était en train de lui parler. Il était là au moment où John lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs. Il avait assisté à la scène et c'était lui qui avait ramassé les morceaux et tenté de reconstruire Dean ensuite. Il devait forcément savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont son ami aimait parler.

- Oh tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! protesta t-il.

Chris prit un air faussement innocent avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Non, désolé je ne vois pas … parce que même si les choses ne se sont pas passées comme elles auraient du, c'est grâce à moi qui tu as pris conscience de qui tu étais … et grâce à cette soirée que tu as également compris qui était réellement ton père.

- C'est aussi en partie à cause de toi que je me suis retrouvé à la rue à quinze ans et que j'ai perdu tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Alors oui, je sais que je te dois beaucoup mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'évoquer cette histoire comme ça.

Dean sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur son genou, sans doute pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et il se sentit un peu mieux. Mais il continuait à être en colère contre son ami et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber tant que Chris n'aurait pas compris.

- Et je me fiche de ce que tu penses de mon père ou des souvenirs déformés que tu peux avoir de notre histoire … c'est l'alcool qui te fait parler et tu n'as pas le droit. Alors soit tu te tais maintenant, soit je peux te jurer que je te ferais taire moi-même, jeta t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier semblait sincèrement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Steve ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui dire à son tour de se taire mais le jeune guitariste ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu crois que tu aurais été plus heureux si tu avais repoussé mes avances ? Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais été plus heureux si nous n'avions pas fait l'amour ce soir-là ? Je sais que tout n'a pas été parfait mais sans moi tu aurais vécu caché et malheureux. Tu aurais été seul et tu n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'avoir Castiel dans ta vie. C'est ça que tu aurais voulu ?

Dean n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Chris avait un sacré culot d'oser s'attirer tous les mérites de l'histoire qu'il partageait avec Castiel. Pas après avoir tenté de le dissuader de s'attacher à lui. Pas après avoir sous-entendu qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Chris, tu ne comprends décidément rien ! Cette histoire … ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, c'était … c'était le pire moment de mon existence. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas aimé ce que nous avons fait mais je l'attacherais toujours aux propos de mon père. Je ne pourrais jamais y penser sans me souvenir que c'est ce soir-là que j'ai compris à quel point mes parents me haïssaient. Tu étais là bordel ! Tu l'as entendu m'insulter et me demander de partir. Tu l'as entendu me dire que j'étais une honte pour lui et que je n'étais plus son fils. Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'était une bonne chose pour moi. Alors peut-être que j'aurais été malheureux si toutefois je n'avais pas cédé à tes avances … mais au moins ma mère serait toujours en vie … et je …

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, sa gorge se nouant brutalement. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes pour tenter de retrouver sa voix puis secoua la tête et se leva brusquement de l'accoudoir. Il tourna le dos à ses amis et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui et posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir. Il laissa ensuite sa tête tomber entre ses épaules et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Chris, je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment, lâcha t-il convaincu qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

Mais la main qui se posa dans son dos n'était pas celle du jeune guitariste. Dean la reconnut aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

- Désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée, souffla t-il.

Castiel remonta sa main dans son dos pour lui caresser la nuque. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois que son petit-ami était nerveux ou triste.

- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout … c'est Chris qui s'est comporté comme un imbécile. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je crois que Steve est en train de lui passer un sacré savon.

Dean releva alors la tête et se tourna pour faire face à son petit-ami. Il pouvait lire tellement de compassion et d'amour dans les yeux du jeune libraire qu'il se sentit un peu plus léger.

- Il est toujours comme ça quand il a bu … et il devrait savoir que ça me fait du mal … il devrait savoir.

- Je crois qu'il le sait mais parfois … il aimerait tellement pouvoir effacer le mal que ton père t'a fait … alors il essaie de rendre les choses plus légères … plus joyeuses. C'est une erreur mais cela part d'une bonne intention.

- Je sais.

Dean était parfaitement conscient que son meilleur ami ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal. Il avait toujours voulu son bien et avait tout fait pour l'aider à se sentir bien malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait affrontées. Mais il était maladroit et parfois un peu stupide. Et quand il agissait comme ce soir, il faisait tout l'inverse. Il avait blessé Dean plus d'une fois en tenant des propos déplacés. Et même si le jeune homme lui pardonnait à chaque fois, il était fatigué d'essayer de comprendre.

- J'aimerais qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux … j'ai envie d'aller me coucher … et j'ai envie que tu restes. Mais je te préviens … je suis épuisé et je ne crois pas que je pourrais …

- Chut Dean, le coupa Castiel en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire effectivement taire. Je serais ravi de rester cette nuit avec toi … même si on ne fait que dormir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine.

- Tu crois que Steve va réussir à le convaincre de partir ? demanda t-il.

- Je crois que Steve sait parfaitement comment obtenir ce qu'il veut de son mari.

Et c'était vrai. Le jeune bassiste avait très rapidement compris comment il fallait se comporter avec Chris. Il avait toujours les mots justes pour l'amener à l'écouter et à suivre ses conseils. Steve pouvait être vraiment effrayant quand il en avait besoin. Et Dean savait qu'il était l'homme qu'il fallait pour son meilleur ami.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner là-bas, lâcha t-il.

- Alors on restera ici, assura Castiel.

Il attira ensuite le jeune homme à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Dean se laissa faire et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami. Il laissa son parfum emplir ses narines et chasser la tension dans ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia juste la chaleur qui émanait du corps du jeune libraire, la douceur de ses mains dans son cou et son souffle qui se répercutait contre son oreille. C'était parfait et exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Il pouvait tout oublier quand il était dans les bras de son petit-ami. Tout semblait facile quand il était là. Et le jeune homme avait terriblement envie de s'endormir contre lui, son dos collé à son torse et ses bras autour de sa taille. Il aimait plus que tout fermer les yeux et sentir le souffle du jeune libraire dans son cou. C'était quelque chose dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

- Eh Dean, on va y aller, lança Steve depuis le salon.

Le jeune homme sourit contre le cou de son petit-ami avant de redresser la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux.

- On dirait bien que tu as vu juste, murmura t-il.

Castiel sourit à son tour avant d'hausser les épaules.

- J'ai toujours raison, plaisanta t-il.

Dean acquiesça puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers la porte qui menait au salon. Il avait la main posée dessus, prêt à affronter ses deux amis pour leur dire « au revoir » quand il entendit la voix de Chris de l'autre côté.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de le faire … je suis prêt à parier que Dean est allongé sur la table de la cuisine en ce moment même et que Castiel se tient entre ses jambes avec …

- Chris, ça suffit, le coupa Steve.

Dean sentit la colère le gagner à nouveau et il se tourna vers son petit-ami. De toute évidence, ce dernier l'avait également entendu.

- Je vais le tuer, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel secoua la tête mais Dean avait réellement envie de dire à son ami sa façon de penser. Et peut-être de le gifler et de lui donner un coup de genou là où cela faisait réellement mal. Steve pourrait sans doute lui pardonner. Il l'applaudirait même certainement. Le jeune homme appuya sur la poignée de la porte mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa alors et jeta un coup d'œil au numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il ne le connaissait pas. Et puisqu'il était plus de minuit, ce n'était forcément pas une bonne nouvelle. Il décrocha finalement et posa son regard sur Castiel qui semblait au moins aussi inquiet que lui.

- Allo ?

Dean imaginait déjà le pire. Il savait que les coups de fil aussi tardifs étaient le plus souvent porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Et il croisait les doigts pour que cela ne concerne pas Sam. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- Monsieur Winchester ? Dean Winchester ?

C'était une voix de femme. Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes flancher alors que son corps se mettait à trembler. Il serait probablement tombé par terre si Castiel n'avait pas été là pour le retenir et le conduire jusqu'à une chaise où il s'assit. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de réaliser que son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Oui, c'est … c'est moi, déclara t-il.

Castiel était à présent agenouillé devant lui, ses mains sur ses genoux et ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Dean ferma les yeux.

- Monsieur Winchester, je travaille à l'hôpital Saint Vincent de Los Angeles.

Dean rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il réfléchit rapidement. Sam ne pouvait pas être à Los Angeles. Il l'avait reconduit à l'aéroport et avait reçu la confirmation qu'il était arrivé à Lawrence quelques heures plus tard. Il devait forcément s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Gabriel ? Non. L'hôpital aurait probablement contacté Castiel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait et devant son silence, la femme à l'autre bout du fil enchaîna.

- Votre père, John Winchester, a été admis ce soir chez nous. Il a été victime d'un accident de voiture.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Son père n'était pas à Los Angeles. Son père ne pouvait pas être à l'hôpital ici. Il était à Lawrence avec Sammy. Et il allait bien.

- Vous devez vous tromper … mon père … mon père n'habite pas ici.

Il vit Castiel froncer les sourcils à son tour mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer. Il supposait que de l'entendre dire ce qu'il disait devait suffire pour qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Nous avons trouvé son portefeuille sur lui et nous avons sa carte d'identité. Je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit bien de lui. Il avait votre numéro de téléphone sur un papier dans sa poche. J'ai pensé que je devais vous contacter si vous voulez venir le voir.

Dean avait la sensation que rien de ce qui se passait n'était réel. Son père avait eu un accident de voiture à Los Angeles. Il était ici et il était blessé. Ca devait forcément être un cauchemar.

- Est-ce que … est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda t-il finalement.

Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux puis sur le visage. Castiel la lui saisit finalement et la serra dans la sienne.

- Votre père a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule sur l'autoroute. Il a percuté un camion. Il souffre de plusieurs fractures à la jambe et aux bras. Il a également un commotion cérébrale. Il est endormi pour le moment mais les médecins pensent que ses blessures sont relativement superficielles.

- Relativement superficielles ? répéta Dean, totalement incrédule.

Il avait la sensation que la femme à l'autre bout du fil se fichait totalement de ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait sur un ton neutre. De toute évidence, elle était habituée à énoncer ce genre de nouvelles et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement touchée de le faire.

- Les médecins veulent lui faire passer d'autres examens pour s'assurer que son cerveau n'a pas été trop gravement touché mais ils sont optimistes.

Dean sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il retira le téléphone de son oreille pour le coller contre son front. Il était en train de paniquer. Il le sentait. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Sammy était seul à Lawrence pendant que son père était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Qui veillait sur son petit-frère pendant ce temps ? Savait-il ce qui était arrivé ? Le jeune homme avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la main de Castiel qui se posa sur sa joue. Il recolla alors le téléphone contre son oreille et déglutit avec peine.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que je dois … il faut que je vienne ? demanda t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Il se doutait qu'il allait probablement avoir des papiers à signer. Mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation. Il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre.

- Votre père a demandé à vous voir avant que les médecins ne lui administrent les calmants. Il devrait passer une bonne partie de la nuit à dormir mais il serait préférable que vous soyez là à son réveil.

- Mais je … lui et moi … on ne se parle plus … on … on n'est pas proches, bafouilla t-il.

Il savait que cela devait paraître stupide à la femme qu'il avait au bout du fil. Peut-être pensait-elle à présent qu'il était un fils indigne. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John l'avait demandé. Pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt exigé qu'on appelle Sam.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus Monsieur Winchester. Je ne fais que vous transmettre son message. Vous n'avez aucune obligation. Votre père est adulte et il peut s'occuper seul des démarches administratives.

Dean soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Devait-il se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir son père ? Il refusait toujours de lui parler. Mais John avait eu un accident et même si les médecins étaient optimistes, il pouvait toujours y avoir des complications. Voulait-il réellement le laisser partir sans avoir le temps de s'expliquer avec lui ?

- Je vais … je vais réfléchir, déclara t-il alors.

Il entendit la femme à l'autre bout du fil soupirer, visiblement agacée et pendant une seconde, il eut envie de lui dire la vérité sur son père. Lui expliquer comment cet homme l'avait mis à la porte de chez lui. Combien il le détestait pour ça. Mais il se tut. Il n'avait pas la force d'en dire plus.

- Parfait Monsieur Winchester. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Sur ces mots, la femme raccrocha. Dean resta de longues minutes immobile, le téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille. Il secoua ensuite la tête avant de reposer son portable sur la table de la cuisine. Castiel le regardait toujours, une de ses mains posée sur sa joue et son autre sur son genou.

- Dean ? l'appela t-il après un long moment.

Le jeune homme le regarda avant de fermer les yeux.

- Mon père a eu un accident de voiture … il est à l'hôpital … ici à Los Angeles et Sammy … je dois appeler Sammy.

Il devait absolument prévenir son frère. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il convenait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et constata que Castiel lui parlait. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur ce que son petit-ami lui disait.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Apparemment non … il a des fractures et … une commotion cérébrale mais les médecins … il doit encore passer des examens. Est-ce que je dois … tu crois que je dois y aller ? Mon Dieu, Sammy n'est probablement pas au courant. Il faut que je l'appelle. Je ne sais pas … comment faut-il … Cas … qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Puisqu'il était minuit chez eux, il était deux heures du matin à Lawrence. Sam devait probablement dormir. Peut-être était-il préférable de l'appeler dans la matinée. Mais il redoutait que son frère lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant. Le jeune homme avait le cerveau qui tournait à mille à l'heure et une nouvelle fois, il ne se rendit compte que son petit-ami lui parler que lorsque Castiel prononça son prénom pour attirer son attention.

- Dean, calme-toi … il faut que tu te calmes.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas réalisé que sa respiration était saccadée et que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait des fourmis dans les mains et dans les jambes. Il paniquait. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il hocha faiblement la tête et réalisa qu'il risquait de perdre connaissance quand des points lumineux se mirent à danser dans son champ de vision. Ok. La première chose à faire était de retrouver un minimum de calme. Il devait avoir les idées claires pour agir. Mais il était complètement terrifié. Son père avait eu un accident de voiture et il avait failli mourir. Dean ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite. Qu'il le détestait probablement. C'était donc cela que son père avait en tête. C'était ces paroles qu'il aurait emporté dans sa tombe si toutefois il n'avait pas survécu à l'accident. Et Dean se sentait terriblement coupable. Il tenta de retrouver une respiration normale mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Sa vision s'obscurcissait au fil des secondes et la voix de Castiel lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine. L'idée de perdre connaissance ne lui paraissait plus aussi effrayante à présent. S'il s'évanouissait, il échapperait l'espace de quelques instants aux idées atroces qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Son père avait failli mourir et la dernière chose que Dean lui avait dite était de ne plus chercher à le revoir. Ses poumons devenaient douloureux. Il entendit de l'agitation autour de lui mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son père. John était un enfoiré de première mais Dean n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort. Sammy avait failli être privé de son père. Et sans doute était-ce de la faute du jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait dit à John l'avait probablement conduit à manquer d'attention sur la route. Mais que faisait-il à Los Angeles ? Dean ne comprenait pas. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il attrapa ses cheveux dans ses mains et tira. La douleur était atténuée par le manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons et par la panique qui engourdissait tous ses membres. Il vit quelqu'un bouger devant lui puis deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le secouer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ferma les yeux. Il était inutile de les garder ouverts. Le jeune homme ne voyait plus rien. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'inconscience le gagner. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main s'abattit lourdement sur sa joue qu'il sortit de sa torpeur pour rouvrir les yeux. Chris se tenait devant lui, le visage tendu et l'inquiétude parfaitement visible dans ses yeux bleus. Steve était derrière lui et semblait au moins aussi paniqué. Dean chercha Castiel des yeux et le vit qui se tenait à la droite de Chris.

- Sammy, il faut … commença le jeune homme.

Mais il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Chris s'accroupit alors devant lui.

- Dean, tu dois tout d'abord te calmer sans quoi je serais obligé de te gifler à nouveau.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. C'était donc son ami qui l'avait frappé. C'était lui qui lui avait évité de tomber dans les pommes. Il avait raison. Dean devait absolument retrouver un minimum de contrôle. Il tendit la main en direction de Castiel et quand son petit-ami la lui saisit, il la colla contre son torse pour lui faire sentir les battements de son cœur. Dean commença alors à compter à voix haute en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel pour rester ancré dans la réalité. Et après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il lutta contre son propre corps, il finit par retrouver un semblant de calme. Sa respiration redevint normale et il retrouva des sensations dans ses membres.

- C'est bien mon vieux, continue comme ça, l'encouragea Chris.

Mais Dean ne le regarda pas. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel et se concentra sur le visage de son petit-ami. Ses poumons le brûlaient toujours et sa gorge était totalement nouée mais il allait mieux. Suffisamment en tout cas pour avoir à nouveau les idées claires. Il relâcha la main de Castiel et essuya son visage couvert de transpiration.

- Il faut que j'appelle Sammy, déclara t-il finalement.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Peu importait son état, il devait se soucier de son petit-frère avant tout. Il soupira longuement, se massa la nuque une seconde puis tenta de se lever de sa chaise. Presque aussitôt, il sentit sa tête tourner et il retomba lourdement sur les fesses. Chris tendit la main dans sa direction mais ce fut Castiel qui fut le plus rapide. Il attrapa les bras de son petit-ami et l'attira à lui en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. Dean se laissa faire sans protester. Il était épuisé et il avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin de Castiel. Il appuya son front contre son épaule et referma ses bras dans son dos. Il aurait aimé que le jeune libraire lui dise quoi faire. Qu'il prenne les choses en mains et qu'il guide le jeune homme à chaque étape. Mais il voulait également se montrer adulte. Il voulait se montrer responsable.

- Cas, je suis mort de trouille, confia t-il dans un murmure.

Son petit-ami déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main. Dean inspira profondément pour sentir le parfum du jeune libraire. Une nouvelle fois, cela lui apportait plus de réconfort que tous les mots du monde.

- Je sais Dean … je sais … mais tout va bien se passer, expliqua t-il.

Et le jeune homme le croyait. Il recula lentement son visage mais ne regarda pas Chris et Steve qui étaient toujours dans la pièce avec eux. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner la force suffisante.

- Sammy … je dois l'appeler, répéta t-il une énième fois.

Ce fut ce moment que Chris choisit pour intervenir.

- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux … je peux lui réserver un vol et aller le chercher à l'aéroport pendant que tu te rends à l'hôpital, suggéra t-il.

Dean leva alors les yeux sur lui, surpris de retrouver son meilleur ami malgré son comportement un moment plus tôt. Et s'il avait effectivement ressenti de la colère pour lui alors, c'était complètement oublié. Car Chris était présent pour lui malgré leurs propos respectifs. Il était là pour l'aider et Dean savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui aussi.

- Tu veux bien faire ça ? Demanda t-il.

Chris hocha la tête. Steve lui passa un bras autour des épaules et Dean réalisa alors que son ami semblait au bord des larmes. Sans doute sa petite crise de panique l'avait-elle inquiétée plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Heureusement pour le jeune guitariste, son mari était présent à ses côtés.

- On va s'en occuper tous les deux. Je demanderais à Sam de t'appeler dès qu'il sera en route. Et on le conduira à l'hôpital ensuite … ou ici si tu es rentré. On va se charger de lui. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Tu peux aller voir ton père, expliqua Steve de sa voix douce.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Castiel.

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Demanda t-il.

Son petit-ami sourit alors avant d'hocher la tête. Dean vint appuyer son front contre le sien. Il entendit Chris et Steve quitter la pièce et il en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis le voient craquer à nouveau. Pas après la peur qu'il leur avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais Castiel était suffisamment fort pour le supporter. Le jeune homme laissa alors libre court à son chagrin. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et vinrent rouler jusqu'à ses lèvres. Castiel les chassa d'un rapide baiser.

- Ca va aller Dean … les médecins sont optimistes, rappela t-il.

Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que tout s'arrange pour son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même. Il continuait de penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à John. Mais l'idée d'avoir failli le perdre le perturbait considérablement.

- Je lui ai dit que je le détestais … je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais chercher à me voir ou à me parler … et s'il était mort … je ne sais plus Castiel.

Le jeune homme sentit les mains de son petit-ami glisser dans son dos puis dans ses cheveux avant de s'immobiliser sur ses joues. Il apprécia le contact mais les larmes continuaient de couler. Il avait trop de chagrin pour pouvoir se calmer. Trop d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Et Castiel semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'il ne lui dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un entre ses deux yeux avant de terminer par l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. C'était tellement adorable que Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer et les larmes cesser de couler.

- Peu importe ce que tu lui as dit par le passé et peu importe ce qui a failli se passer. Ton père est en vie et il ne va pas mourir ce soir. Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire avec lui. Mais pour le moment, je crois vraiment que tu dois aller le voir. Ne serait-ce que pour te rassurer …

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour chasser les dernières traces de ses larmes. D'ordinaire, Castiel aurait probablement suivi le mouvement des yeux mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Le jeune libraire garda les yeux rivés sur lui, ses iris bleus plongés dans ceux verts de son petit-ami. Et c'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin.

- Tu vas rester avec moi hein ? Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ? Demanda t-il.

Car même s'il avait totalement confiance en son petit-ami, il ne parvenait jamais à faire taire entièrement toutes ses insécurités. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Bien sur que je vais rester avec toi … tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là, répondit Castiel, sérieusement.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête puis embrassa rapidement son petit-ami pour sceller ce pacte. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour penser à son père et à la réaction qu'il risquerait d'avoir en voyant Castiel aux côtés de son fils. Sans doute allait-il s'emporter.

- Tu sais … mon père risque de ne pas être tendre avec toi … il pourrait se montrer odieux et je … je suis désolé … mais j'ai besoin de toi … alors … même s'il dit les pires horreurs, j'ai vraiment … vraiment besoin que tu restes avec moi.

- Dean, je peux te promettre que je serais là … je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

Castiel semblait sincère et le jeune homme acquiesça. Il se pencha ensuite à nouveau pour que son petit-ami le prenne dans ses bras. Il avait l'intention de s'accorder encore quelques secondes contre le jeune libraire pour emmagasiner suffisamment d'énergie. Il savait que rien ne serait simple une fois qu'il serait à l'hôpital. Mais il était prêt à tout affronter du moment que Castiel était à ses côtés. Il devait prendre une chose à la fois et avancer pas à pas. Il s'interrogerait sur ce qu'il ressentait au moment voulu.

- Merci pour tout Castiel … merci d'être là pour moi … je t'aime, murmura Dean dans l'épaule de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier recommença à lui caresser le dos, ses doigts glissant entre ses omoplates et apaisant considérablement le jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux.

- Quand Sammy sera là, je vais devoir l'héberger et … je ne sais pas si j'aurais toujours autant de temps à te consacrer mais …

- Chut Dean, le coupa Castiel en posant une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour le garder contre lui. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi … je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas avec toi que pour le sexe … je suis là parce que je t'aime et cela signifie que je resterais quel que soit les complications. Alors arrête de t'excuser … et occupe-toi de ton frère … et de toi.

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un homme aussi extraordinaire dans sa vie. Il aurait voulu le lui dire mais sa gorge s'était nouée et il ne parvenait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Il choisit donc de laisser parler ses actes. Il s'écarta de Castiel et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il mit autant d'amour et de conviction dans son baiser qu'il le pouvait. Sa langue effleura simplement celle de son petit-ami avant qu'il ne recule pour regarder le jeune libraire dans les yeux.

- On devrait y aller, avança t-il.

Castiel se redressa puis tendit la main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Pendant une seconde, Dean vacilla, ses jambes semblant encore trop faibles pour le soutenir. Son petit-ami lui passa alors un bras autour des épaules pour le maintenir droit et Dean passa le sien autour de sa taille. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration pour laissa Castiel le conduire jusqu'au salon. Chris et Steve étaient assis sur le canapé et semblaient décidés à rester là jusqu'au retour de Dean. Le jeune homme leur en était reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur confier son petit frère sans problème. Ils sauraient quoi faire.

- On va t'attendre ici … et on va appeler Sam. Attends-toi à ce qu'il te contacte d'ici peu avec les détails de son vol, lança Chris.

Dean acquiesça. Une nouvelle fois, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à ses deux amis. Il s'écarta alors de Castiel et se dirigea vers eux. Il s'agenouilla devant le canapé puis les attira tous les deux à lui pour les serrer dans ses bras. Chris ricana, visiblement gêné alors que Steve acceptait son étreinte avec un sourire. Dean les remercia rapidement avant de s'écarter et de se remettre debout. Il rejoignit ensuite Castiel et le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il enfila sa veste pendant que son petit-ami rassemblait ses affaires. Ils sortirent en silence, laissant Chris et Steve gérer le cas de Sam.

Dean remonta le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers son père et son frère. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Castiel à ses côtés et cela suffisait à l'aider à avancer. Quand ils furent enfin dehors, l'air frais fit frissonner le jeune homme. Son petit-ami lui saisit alors la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- On va prendre ma voiture, expliqua Castiel en entraînant Dean dans la rue.

Le jeune homme se laissa guider, soulagé de voir que son petit-ami prenait les devants. Il avait envie de se reposer sur lui pendant un moment. Il aurait tout le temps d'assumer ses responsabilités une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas encore s'il accepterait de voir son père. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force et le courage de lui parler. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre de la bouche de ses médecins que tout irait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Et si le jeune homme était effectivement terriblement stressé, la présence de son petit-ami à ses côtés était un soulagement important. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Castiel serait là. Et avec lui, Dean était prêt à tout affronter.


	10. Réconfort

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**Voici le chapitre 10 de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me laissent des commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Time after time d'Eva Cassidy**

**Chapitre 10 : Réconfort**

_« If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time »_

_ Eva Cassidy_

Castiel n'avait pas quitté Dean des yeux depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Il était incapable de dire si le jeune homme s'en était réellement rendu compte. Il avait longuement discuté avec la secrétaire à l'accueil puis avait rejoint la salle d'attente en silence. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux. Et Castiel détestait le voir dans cet état. Mais il savait qu'en insistant pour l'aider ou en se montrant trop présent, il risquait de l'énerver. Il préférait de loin laisser à son petit-ami le soin de faire le premier pas. S'il avait besoin de lui, il était là. Si toutefois il préférait gérer les choses seul, Castiel le laisserait faire.

Mais il avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur le jeune homme pour évaluer son état au fil des minutes. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il souffrait pour le jeune homme. Et il était au moins aussi anxieux que lui. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait pas dit. Il s'était contenté de paroles rassurantes. Peu importaient qu'elles soient vraies ou non. Dean n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre lui dire qu'il redoutait lui aussi que son père ne survive pas. Ou qu'il était mort de trouille en pensant à la réaction que son petit-ami pourrait avoir si son père mourrait. Non. Il avait gardé tout cela pour lui et tenté de réconforter le jeune homme. C'était son rôle et il allait l'assumer.

Dean était assis à côté de lui, ses yeux rivés sur la porte de la salle d'attente. Le médecin n'allait pas tarder à venir les voir pour leur donner des nouvelles de John. Le jeune homme tapotait nerveusement sur ses genoux du bout des doigts et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure à tel point qu'elle saignait légèrement.

Castiel avait envie de lui prendre la main et de la serrer dans la sienne. Il avait envie d'attirer le jeune homme à lui et de ne plus jamais le laisser s'écarter. Mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder son petit-ami angoisser en attendant qu'il lui demande de l'aide. En attendant qu'il soit prêt à la recevoir.

Pour le moment, Dean semblait déterminé à jouer les durs. Il avait craqué dans la cuisine après avoir reçu le coup de fil de l'hôpital mais une fois dans la voiture de Castiel, il avait reconstruit son armure morceau par morceau afin d'être préparé à affronter son père. Et le jeune libraire n'aimait pas du tout la personne que cela faisait de lui. Il semblait froid et dur. Ses yeux étaient sombres et voilés. Il semblait se distancer un peu plus au fil des minutes de l'homme qu'il était réellement. Castiel avait la sensation qu'il lui échappait. Qu'il redevenait le garçon inaccessible qu'il avait rencontré un an plus tôt.

Le jeune libraire savait qu'il s'agissait là uniquement d'une manière de se protéger. De ne pas laisser les propos de son père l'atteindre. Mais Castiel n'aimait pas voir son petit-ami redevenir celui qu'il n'était plus uniquement pour donner le change. Surtout pas pour un homme qui lui avait fait autant de mal.

Dean était un garçon incroyablement sensible et touchant. Il était fort bien sur mais il y avait une fragilité chez lui qu'il cherchait à dissimuler. Il n'était réellement lui-même que lorsqu'il était avec Castiel. Que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras et prêt à s'abandonner au plaisir que son petit-ami lui procurait. C'était trop rare mais c'était des instants précieux.

Dean était pourtant en train de se barricader derrière ses défenses et Castiel avait la sensation de le perdre.

Il avait travaillé trop dur pour que son petit-ami s'ouvre à lui et il n'était pas prêt à voir ses efforts tomber à l'eau à cause de John Winchester.

Il oublia donc toutes ses bonnes résolutions et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son petit-ami afin d'attirer son attention.

- Dean, parle-moi s'il te plait, exigea t-il.

Il ne voulait pas donner d'ordres à son petit-ami mais il ne supportait pas le silence. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Etre sûr qu'il était toujours là avec lui et pas perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que les idées qui trottaient dans sa tête étaient dangereuses. Elles risquaient de le tirer vers le bas et de le ramener un an en arrière. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

- Dean, s'il te plait, souffla t-il.

Son petit-ami semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie de se lever et de le secouer. Il avait vu Chris lui mettre une claque pour le sortir de l'état quasi catatonique dans lequel il s'était trouvé après l'appel. Il était prêt à faire la même chose s'il s'agissait de sa seule chance de l'atteindre. Il commençait à envisager sérieusement cette idée quand Dean tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

- Cas … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Castiel soupira, soulagé que le jeune homme lui parle à nouveau. Mais sa voix restait distante. Timide. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qu'il avait le reste du temps. Celle du garçon qui apprenait peu à peu à être sûr de lui et à avoir confiance en ce qu'il faisait. C'était la voix d'un enfant. Celle que le jeune homme avait du avoir le jour où son père l'avait mis à la porte. Et si Castiel avait craint de le voir revenir un an en arrière, il avait la certitude à présent que les choses étaient plus sérieuses encore. Dean était revenu non pas un an en arrière mais trois. Et Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Tout ce qui te passe par la tête … même si ça te paraît stupide … juste … ne te ferme pas à moi … s'il te plait, supplia Castiel.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la main de son petit-ami sur son avant-bras avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne me ferme pas à toi … je n'ai juste rien à te dire, expliqua t-il.

Castiel savait que c'était faux. Il savait que c'était un mensonge. Et si Dean refusait de lui dire la vérité, c'était probablement que ce qu'il avait en tête était vraiment mauvais. Probablement le genre de choses qui l'avaient conduit à tenter de s'autodétruire durant deux ans.

- Dean … lâcha Castiel, peiné de voir son petit-ami refuser de partager quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui.

Le jeune libraire avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un moment très important de leur relation. Si Dean refusait de s'ouvrir à lui, cela signifiait probablement qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui. Et Castiel refusait que ce soit le cas. Il voulait être là pour lui comme il le lui avait promis. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire si Dean refusait qu'il l'aide. Et Castiel savait que cela risquait de mettre à mal leur relation. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre s'ils étaient incapables de se soutenir dans les moments difficiles ? Castiel pouvait-il réellement prétendre être le petit-ami de Dean si ce dernier refusait de se confier à lui quand les choses n'allaient pas bien ? Il déglutit avec peine. Le jeune homme était en train de passer un test sans le savoir. Castiel croisa les doigts.

- Je sais Cas … je suis désolé … c'est juste que je … je suis complètement perdu et j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse à nouveau … un gosse terrorisé par son père. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais rien ressentir de tel et pourtant … il est le seul à pouvoir me mettre dans un tel état et je le déteste pour ça, déclara Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et il finit sa tirade essoufflé. Mais pour Castiel cet aveu signifiait tout. Il venait de faire envoler une partie de ses doutes. Dean n'avait pas refusé de se confier à lui parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais uniquement parce qu'il était mort de trouille. Et c'était John l'unique responsable. Castiel le détestait pour ça.

- Tout va bien se passer … et si tu le souhaites … si tu ne veux pas le voir, on peut partir maintenant. Ou on peut rester … on fera exactement ce que tu veux. Dean, tu as le choix.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête avant de pousser un très long soupir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot à peine dissimulé. Castiel tenta d'oublier la colère qu'il ressentait pour John et se concentra sur le chagrin de son petit-ami. C'était lui le plus important. Le jeune libraire n'avait pas le droit de se laisser distraire.

- Je crois que je préfère rester … au moins jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne nous parler … je veux savoir quoi dire à Sammy quand il appellera.

Castiel acquiesça. Il était prêt à tout accepter du moment que cela aidait le jeune homme. Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de son petit-ami afin de lui saisir la main. Il la porta à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur le dessus. Il sentit le frisson qui parcourut le corps de Dean à cet instant. Il paraissait si fragile que le jeune libraire sentit à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il se contenta de déposer des baisers sur chacun des doigts de son petit-ami avant de reposer sa main sur son propre genou. Dean se pencha alors vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant de longues minutes. Les gens allaient et venaient dans la salle d'attente sans réellement faire attention à eux. Castiel détestait cet endroit. Il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et de tristesse. C'était presque palpable dans l'atmosphère. Dean semblait un peu plus calme à présent. Castiel se demandait s'il dormait. Mais il ne le regarda pas et garda les yeux rivés sur la porte devant lui. Quand un homme en blouse blanche la franchit enfin, il serra la main de Dean pour lui signifier l'arrivée du docteur.

- Monsieur Winchester ? Demanda ce dernier en approchant.

Dean se leva aussitôt. Castiel l'imita une seconde plus tard. Son petit-ami lui avait lâché la main pour croiser ses bras sur son torse. Le docteur les regarda pendant une seconde. De toute évidence, il hésitait à parler devant Castiel. Le jeune libraire ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, il n'était pas de sa famille.

- J'aimerais vous parler de votre père … si vous voulez bien me suivre, expliqua le docteur.

Dean secoua la tête et ne bougea pas. Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il constata que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser derrière. Comment avait-il pu douter de sa confiance quand de toute évidence, il comptait réellement sur lui pour le soutenir ?

- Castiel est mon petit-ami. Tout ce que vous avez à dire, vous pouvez le dire devant lui, assura Dean.

Le docteur sembla réfléchir une seconde et Castiel pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un crétin d'homophobe. Heureusement pour eux, il leur adressa finalement un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Votre père a eu beaucoup de chance. Il a de sérieuses fractures à la jambe gauche et son épaule a été démise mais tout ceci devrait guérir facilement. La seule petite inquiétude reste le coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête. Son visage a heurté assez violemment le volant de sa voiture. Il a le nez cassé et une commotion cérébrale. L'IRM a révélé un petit hématome. Je pense qu'il devrait se résorber avec le temps mais nous allons devoir surveiller tout ceci de près pendant quelques jours.

Dean semblait écouter attentivement ce que le docteur disait. Castiel se pressa contre lui pour que leurs bras se touchent. Il voulait apporter un maximum de réconfort à son petit-ami même s'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement faire grande chose de plus devant le docteur. Ce dernier semblait attendre que le jeune homme réagisse. Mais devant son silence, il reprit finalement la parole.

- De toute évidence, votre père ne se souvient pas de l'accident. Il était très confus quand il est arrivé mais la première chose qu'il nous a dite a été de vous contacter. Est-ce que vous souhaitez le voir ?

Castiel sentit Dean se tendre à côté de lui et il lui saisit aussitôt la main. Il se fichait de ce que le docteur pouvait penser de son geste. De ce qu'il pouvait penser d'eux. Il était là pour soutenir son petit-ami. Et il comptait bien le faire.

- Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ? demanda finalement Dean au bout de quelques secondes.

Le docteur secoua la tête.

- Non, il dort. Nous lui avons donné de la morphine et des médicaments pour dormir. Il était extrêmement agité. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter votre nom. Il refusait de se laisser toucher. Nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était soit l'endormir soit lui attacher les bras. Ce qui aurait été contreproductif au vu de ses blessures.

Dean acquiesça alors. Il ne semblait pas réellement soulagé par ce qu'il entendait mais il avait de toute évidence une certaine maîtrise de ses émotions. Ce qui était un bon point pour lui. Castiel était définitivement fier de lui.

- Je dois juste … je dois passer un coup de fil. Mais je vais … peut-être que je viendrais le voir ensuite, avança Dean.

Le docteur ne semblait pas ravi de sa réponse mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

- Il est en soins intensifs pour le moment. Donnez son nom et le votre à l'accueil au deuxième étage et ils vous conduiront à sa chambre. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas.

Dean serra alors la main que le docteur lui tendait puis laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps quand ce dernier s'éloigna. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais son petit-ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il sortit en silence de la salle d'attente. Le jeune libraire lui emboita alors le pas sans attendre. Dean ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il se trouvait au milieu du parking.

- Eh Dean, l'appela Castiel en le rejoignant.

Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Ses cigarettes probablement. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et les épaules visiblement tendues.

- Tu as entendu le médecin. Ton père va s'en sortir, assura Castiel en s'approchant un peu de lui.

Dean se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Il avait une cigarette entre les lèvres et son briquet dans la main. Il batailla quelques secondes avec avant de parvenir à l'allumer. Puis il souffla lentement la fumée devant lui.

- Je sais … c'est juste que je … je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de le voir. S'il venait à se réveiller quand je serais dans sa chambre … je ne veux pas lui parler, expliqua le jeune homme.

Castiel pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. John lui avait fait énormément de mal et il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner pour le moment. Mais le jeune libraire continuait de penser qu'il était préférable pour son petit-ami de voir son père de ses propres yeux. De constater qu'il allait se remettre avant de rentrer.

- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne le souhaites pas … mais je crois que tu devrais tout de même le faire.

Je sais, accepta Dean avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Castiel et ils se regardèrent de longues secondes en silence. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'attrapa aussitôt dans sa poche de jean et décrocha sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

- Sammy ?

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le guida ensuite jusqu'à un banc pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Le jeune homme tenait toujours sa cigarette dans sa main libre mais il semblait l'avoir totalement oubliée. Il écoutait ce que son frère disait à l'autre bout du fil, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le visage tendu.

- Non, Sammy … s'il te plait … il va bien. Les médecins disent qu'il va se remettre.

Castiel pouvait entendre la voix du jeune garçon à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait mais il devinait facilement qu'il pleurait. Cela lui brisa le cœur. De toute évidence, Dean était lui aussi au bord des larmes.

- Ne pleure pas Sammy … je … tout va bien se passer … je peux te le promettre.

Castiel serra Dean contre lui, sa main agrippant le bras opposé du jeune homme pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues mais sa voix restait relativement calme.

- Chris et Steve vont venir te chercher … ils t'emmèneront chez moi ensuite … non Sam … je sais mais je suis à l'hôpital pour le moment … oui Castiel est avec moi … je vais bien Sammy.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami pour lui signifier qu'il était effectivement présent s'il avait besoin de lui. Dean ne le regarda pas mais après avoir tiré une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et jeté le mégot devant lui, il posa sa main libre sur la cuisse du jeune libraire.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam … ce n'est de la faute de personne … mais si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, autant t'en prendre à moi. C'est à cause de moi qu'il était à Los Angeles … arrête de t'excuser Sammy.

Castiel n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il estimait que ce qui était arrivé à John était entièrement de sa faute. Le père de Dean avait été imprudent sur la route et il en avait payé le prix. C'était triste car il ne souhaitait de mal à personne. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas de la faute de ses fils.

- D'accord Sammy, je te le promets. Maintenant sèche tes larmes et monte dans cet avion. On se voit rapidement.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de son petit-ami. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais il semblait toujours aussi tendu. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de souhaiter un bon vol à son frère et de raccrocher le téléphone. Il le rangea ensuite dans sa poche et sortit à nouveau son paquet de cigarette. Castiel n'aimait pas particulièrement le voir fumer autant mais il estimait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le lui dire.

- Sammy était en pleurs. Je déteste l'entendre pleurer. Je devrais être là pour lui. Je devrais savoir comment le consoler. Je suis son grand frère bordel … et tout ce que j'ai été capable de lui c'est « sèche tes larmes ». Je suis vraiment trop nul. Son père a eu un accident et il aurait pu mourir. Je … j'ai pas su quoi lui dire.

Castiel soupira avant de faire glisser sa main du bras de son petit-ami à son cou pour le caresser derrière l'oreille du bout des doigts. Il savait que le jeune homme se sentait un peu mieux à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

- C'est ton père à toi aussi, rappela t-il doucement.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, répliqua t-il.

Castiel savait ce que son petit-ami ressentait pour John. Mais il ne devait surtout pas faire passer son propre chagrin et son inquiétude au second plan. Il avait le droit d'être triste. Il avait le droit d'être angoissé.

- Bien sur que si c'est pareil, protesta Castiel. Je sais que tu veux aider ton frère et tu le feras quand il sera là. Mais pour le moment, tu as aussi besoin de t'occuper de toi.

Dean tourna alors le visage vers lui. Il tenait sa cigarette dans sa main libre mais il ne l'avait pas allumé. Il semblait surpris par ce que son petit-ami lui disait. Presque comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Ce n'était pas normal que le jeune homme se sente obligé de s'effacer devant le chagrin de son frère. C'était presque comme s'il estimait ne pas avoir d'importance. Et Castiel savait que c'était en partie de la faute de son père. Mais il avait cru que tout ceci était derrière eux. Que les mois passés à se soigner avaient fini par guérir le jeune homme. De toute évidence, les évènements de ce soir avaient effacés tous ses progrès.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que … Sam a pardonné à mon père … il … il l'aime et moi je … c'est lui son seul fils. Alors ne me dis pas que c'est pareil parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Castiel pouvait sentir de l'hostilité dans sa voix. De la colère également. Tournée en partie contre le jeune libraire mais également contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas acceptable.

- Dean, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer entre vous. John reste ton père et tu as le droit d'être inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas … ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

Castiel était frustré de constater que son petit-ami ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de céder à sa propre colère. Il voulait se montrer attentif et trouver les mots justes. Il savait que Dean finirait par comprendre.

- Alors dis-moi comment cela marche, suggéra Castiel.

Dean secoua alors la tête et se leva du banc. Il alluma sa cigarette d'une main qui tremblait toujours autant. Castiel le suivit des yeux mais resta assis. Il savait que s'il se levait et cherchait à toucher le jeune homme, ce dernier prendrait la fuite. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise chose. Car si Dean échappait à présent au jeune libraire, leur relation risquait d'en prendre un sérieux coup.

- Dis-moi Dean … explique-moi, avança Castiel.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir qui sembla s'éterniser avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant son petit-ami.

- C'est … c'est différent. Sammy a toujours été le fils parfait … bon à l'école, intelligent et mature … hétéro de toute évidence. Il était toujours sage et il obéissait à ce que mes parents demandaient … moi je suis … j'ai … j'ai toujours été le mouton noir de la famille. J'étais trop timide, trop réservé. Je ne sortais pas beaucoup et même si j'avais des bonnes notes, je n'étais pas l'élève qu'on félicitait à la fin de l'année. Je n'aimais pas le sport et je passais des heures enfermé dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et le seul … Chris … n'était pas forcément aux goûts de mes parents. Je me suis toujours senti différent et je crois que mon père l'avait compris bien avant moi. Je n'ai jamais collé à l'image qu'il avait de moi … et mon homosexualité a … ça a fait de moi quelqu'un qu'ils ne voulaient plus chez eux …

Le jeune homme s'interrompit alors et s'immobilisa juste en face de son petit-ami. Il lui fit face et secoua la tête.

- Je sais que Sammy en a voulu à notre père pour mon départ et pour tout ce qui a pu arriver ensuite … mais il lui a pardonné. Il a besoin de lui dans sa vie … besoin de son père pour continuer de grandir. Pour moi, c'est … c'est différent. J'ai grandi sans lui et j'ai appris à vivre sans lui. Je n'ai pas … je n'ai pas les mêmes besoins.

Mais cela sonnait faux et Castiel pouvait le sentir. Dean avait besoin de son père même s'il refusait de lui parler. Besoin de savoir qu'il était en vie et qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'ils se reparlent un jour. Il était adulte aujourd'hui mais cela ne le rendait pas moins dépendant de sa famille que son frère de quatorze ans.

- Je sais que je ne serais jamais … jamais le fils qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Inutile de se mentir sur ce point. Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'il ait Sammy à ses côtés … je veux faire en sorte que Sammy grandisse avec son père.

C'était ridicule. Pas dans l'idée bien sur. Car le fait que Dean veuille protéger et aider son frère était tout à son honneur. Mais il était idiot de penser qu'il était capable de permettre à Sam d'avoir John auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de garantir une telle chose. Le problème était tout là. Dean se sentait responsable de cet accident. Responsable de la mort de sa mère également. Et il avait la sensation d'avoir privé son frère de leur mère et d'avoir manqué de le priver également de leur père.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais, rappela t-il alors.

Dean le dévisagea, visiblement incrédule.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta Castiel calmement.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu plus d'un an en arrière quand il avait du convaincre Dean qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce que son père lui avait fait subir. La première fois où il avait tenu le jeune homme dans ses bras. Quand il était fragile et suicidaire. Il avait changé depuis mais ses insécurités étaient toujours bien présentes.

- Bien sur que si c'est de ma faute … mon père était à Los Angeles pour me voir et … je lui ai dit des choses horribles qui ont du l'énerver et le pousser à faire n'importe quoi sur la route … c'est de ma faute. Ne me dis surtout pas le contraire !

Castiel se leva finalement du banc, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps devant la détresse de son petit-ami. Il resta cependant devant lui et ne chercha pas à approcher du jeune homme. Un pas à la fois.

- Et pourtant, tu te trompes Dean. Parce que c'est tout le principe d'un accident … on ne peut pas le prévoir et généralement, il est difficile de désigner un responsable. Ton père avait peut-être l'esprit ailleurs ou il était fatigué. Mais il a pris la décision de conduire et tu ne l'as pas obligé à le faire. Alors non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Que tu veuilles le croire ou non.

- C'est … si j'avais accepté de l'écouter, il ne serait probablement pas dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Peut-être pas mais avec des « si » Dean, on pourrait refaire le monde. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que rien ne nous garantit que sans ça ton père n'aurait pas eu exactement le même accident. Et c'est triste … c'est énervant et angoissant mais ce n'est en rien de ta faute.

Castiel voulait vraiment que ses paroles soient comprises du jeune homme. Qu'il saisisse enfin qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle sur tout et sur tout le monde. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! jeta Dean.

Castiel lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Bien sur que si je le pense. Je ne te mentirais jamais Dean. Je te l'ai promis. Je te dirais toujours les choses telles que je les ressens.

- Mais comment … comment peux-tu continuer à m'aimer alors que je ne fais que le mal autour de moi ? Alors que je t'ai fait de la peine et que je t'ai poussé à des milliers de kilomètres de moi il y a un an ?

Castiel fit un pas dans la direction de son petit-ami mais ne chercha toujours pas à le toucher. Il savait que ce moment était crucial et il était déterminé à surmonter cette épreuve correctement.

- Je t'aime parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien … que tu es drôle et sensible … que tu es prêt à tout pour tes amis et tes proches. Je t'aime aussi pour les erreurs que tu commets. Personne n'est parfait et j'ai moi aussi fait quelques bêtises par le passé. Mais peu importe. Je t'aime pour la personne que tu étais à l'époque de notre rencontre et celle que tu es aujourd'hui.

Dean fronça les sourcils et sembla prendre quelques secondes pour analyser ce que son petit-ami venait de dire. Castiel lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire. Il savait que le jeune homme avait encore du mal à accepter qu'il puisse l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

- Tu … je ne peux pas … je ne sais pas quoi dire, admit finalement Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules et fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Il lui tendit la main et fut heureux de constater que son petit-ami la saisissait sans hésiter une seconde.

- Alors ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler ou de chercher à tout analyser. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là et que je ne te jugerais jamais. On se disputera dans le futur … j'en suis sûr … et on sera probablement parfois en désaccord mais quoi qu'il arrive, je peux te garantir que je prendrais toujours le temps de te parler. Et je serais là pour toi … quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Dean avança à son tour dans sa direction sans lui lâcher la main. Il s'arrêta quand il fut suffisamment près de son petit-ami pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne te mérite pas, murmura t-il.

Castiel posa sa main libre sur sa joue et la caressa du bout du doigt.

- Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et je vais m'efforcer d'être digne de toi … mais je ne suis pas parfait non plus. Je commettrais probablement des erreurs.

- Tu es parfait pour moi, assura Dean.

Et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de l'accident de son père, Castiel le sentait réellement sincère. Il ne cherchait pas à se dévaloriser. C'était un témoignage de son amour pour son petit-ami et rien de plus. Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer plus encore.

- Et tu es parfait à mes yeux également Dean, jura t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit alors faiblement avant de refermer ses bras dans son dos et de venir se coller à lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et Castiel le laissa faire. Il avait autant besoin de cette étreinte que son petit-ami. C'était un moyen de sceller un nouveau pacte. De se faire la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Et de trouver un peu de réconfort dans un moment où ils s'étaient mis tous les deux à nus. Castiel avait toujours trouvé que les accidents – graves ou anodins – rendaient les choses – même les plus infimes – plus importantes encore. Voir que la vie ne tenait vraiment qu'à un fil et qu'on pouvait perdre n'importe qui sur un coup de sort lui donnait le besoin d'apprécier plus encore ce qu'il avait. Et ce dont il voulait profiter, c'était de Dean.

- Je t'aime et … je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi. Tu es le premier … et j'ai l'impression … parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es le premier pour tout … le sexe est différent avec toi … tout le reste est … c'est comme si je découvrais chaque chose avec toi, confessa le jeune homme dans son épaule.

Castiel sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- C'est un peu pareil pour moi. J'ai déjà aimé d'autres hommes … je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. Mais avec toi c'est … tout est plus fort … plus intense. Et je t'aime aussi pour ça.

Dean l'embrassa dans le cou avant de reculer son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura t-il.

Il avait les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Mais il semblait sûr de lui. Calme et posé. Castiel avait la sensation que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine.

- Je suis là, répliqua t-il.

Dean vint coller son front contre celui de son petit-ami.

- Non … ce que je veux dire c'est que je … j'ai besoin de toi … j'ai envie de toi …

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sens de la phrase de Dean. Il ne parlait pas juste de l'avoir à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il parlait de faire l'amour avec lui. Castiel sentit ses joues rougir à son tour.

- Tu veux dire … maintenant … ce soir ? bafouilla t-il.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête.

- C'est parfait … c'est … le moment idéal. Je suis prêt et je ne veux plus attendre. Je veux que tu passes la nuit avec moi et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Parce que j'ai failli perdre mon père et que je réalise à présent à quel point la vie peut être courte. Je ne veux plus perdre un seul moment.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'accepter sa requête. Il en avait terriblement envie lui aussi. Il serra le tee-shirt de Dean entre ses mains et lui adressa un sourire.

- Je ne veux plus attendre non plus, assura t-il.

Dean déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer pour regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

- Je vais aller voir le médecin … et je vais aller voir mon père. Mais ensuite, je veux que tu me raccompagnes chez moi. Et je veux que tu restes.

Castiel acquiesça. Il ne put résister à la tentation d'embrasser à nouveau le jeune homme. Cette fois, sa langue vint chercher celle de Dean. Les mains de Castiel restèrent dans le milieu de son dos mais son corps tout entier vint se coller contre celui du jeune homme. C'était une promesse pour ce soir. Un avant-goût de ce qu'ils auraient à compter d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? demanda Dean quand ils se séparèrent.

Castiel était prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il avait du le faire. Il hocha alors la tête et regarda le jeune homme reprendre le chemin de l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'excitation qui faisait vibrer tout son corps à cet instant précis. Mais il tenta de l'ignorer. Le moment n'était pas propice à se laisser aller. Dean avait encore besoin de lui. Il devait se montrer calme et adulte. Ensuite, ils raccompagneraient le jeune homme à son appartement et ils pourraient enfin être ensemble. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient d'autres choses à faire.

Castiel suivit Dean dans les couloirs de l'hôpital puis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il l'attendirent en silence avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le jeune libraire avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son petit-ami. Il pouvait sentir son angoisse et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Tu es nerveux, constata t-il.

Dean hocha la tête.

- J'arrête pas de me demander s'il serait déçu de me trouver à son chevet s'il venait à se réveiller, expliqua t-il.

- Il a demandé à te voir, rappela Castiel.

Son petit-ami haussa les épaules alors que l'ascenseur arrivait au bon étage.

- Il devait probablement délirer … ou alors c'est le coup reçu à la tête … j'en sais rien mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas moi qu'il aimerait voir en ouvrant les yeux.

Castiel avait envie de protester mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il sortit de l'ascenseur rapidement et se dirigea vers l'accueil comme le docteur lui avait demandé de le faire. Il demanda alors le numéro de chambre de son père puis fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Ce que le jeune libraire fit sans hésiter. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser Dean seul. Même s'il était silencieux, il savait que sa présence avait de l'importance.

- Ok je … je vais rentrer, lança le jeune homme quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de John.

Il avait la main posée sur la poignée mais il semblait hésiter à la pousser. Castiel savait bien qu'il avait peur. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était de trouver son père réveillé ou de le voir dans un mauvais état.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, avança Castiel pour tenter de lui enlever un poids des épaules.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à son petit-ami.

- Je veux le faire … juste pour vérifier qu'il … qu'il est …

Le jeune homme ne fut pas capable de finir sa phrase mais Castiel saisit le sens de ce qu'il cherchait à dire. Il voulait vérifier que son père était en vie. Qu'il n'était pas orphelin. Et que Sam ne serait pas privé de son père ce soir. Il pouvait comprendre ce besoin. Malgré les mots du docteur, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de le vérifier par soi-même.

- Je t'attends ici.

Dean lui sourit faiblement puis poussa la porte. Castiel entraperçut John Winchester sur un lit, relié à des machines qui l'aidait probablement à respirer et à ne pas trop souffrir. C'était une image effrayante. Une qu'un fils ne devrait jamais avoir de son père. Mais Dean rassembla son courage et pénétra finalement dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Castiel resta seul dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux rivés sur la porte devant lui. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place à l'intérieur. C'était un moment père-fils même s'il n'y avait pas réellement d'amour entre eux. Ou du moins pas pour l'instant. Les choses pourraient changer éventuellement. Le temps guérissaient parfois les pires des blessures.

Castiel perdit rapidement la notion du temps mais après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il entendit des éclats de voix dans la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Dean. Le jeune homme semblait particulièrement chamboulé et à nouveau au bord des larmes. Il ne dit rien et se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami aussitôt. Castiel l'accueillit sans hésiter et le serra contre lui.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda t-il après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme recula son visage et Castiel s'aperçut qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Mais au delà des larmes, il semblait plus serein. Bizarrement calme.

- Je lui ai dit de s'accrocher … de ne pas abandonner Sam. Je lui ai dit … je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire … je lui ai crié dessus … mais ça m'a fait du bien, confessa t-il.

- Il était réveillé ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête. Bien sur, il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de dire toutes ces choses à son père s'il avait été conscient. Ce ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour apaiser les souffrances du jeune homme mais c'était un bon début.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, murmura ensuite Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête puis passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami pour le garder près de lui. Ils remontèrent le couloir en silence. Quand ils furent devant la réception, Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil aux infirmières qui s'y trouvaient.

- Tu ne voulais pas parler au médecin ? Demanda t-il.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je l'appellerais demain … je veux juste … je veux me retrouver un peu seul avec toi. C'est d'accord ?

Castiel ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Pas avec la perspective de passer du temps avec lui. Pas maintenant qu'il savait ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui ce soir. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation monter en lui rapidement. Il se demandait s'il était réellement approprié de ressentir ce genre de choses alors que le père de Dean était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais le jeune homme semblait déterminé et une nouvelle fois, Castiel lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour accepter ce qu'il lui demandait. Il n'avait pas tort quand il disait que le moment était idéal. C'était quand on manquait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rendait compte de la chance qu'on avait d'être en vie et en bonne santé. D'être aimé. Et Castiel aimait Dean plus que tout. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Le jeune homme semblait partager ses sentiments. Et ce soir, ils allaient concrétiser cet amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Castiel commençait à être nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il angoissait. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait que Dean se sente bien et prenne un maximum de plaisir. Castiel était prêt à tout pour le satisfaire. Ils avaient toute une nuit pour oublier les épreuves qu'ils auraient à affronter ensuite. Toute une soirée pour ne pas penser à John Winchester et à l'accident qui avait failli le tuer.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital calmement, Dean toujours fermement collé contre Castiel, son bras autour de sa taille, ses doigts glissés dans les passants de son jean. Il marchait tranquillement en regardant droit devant lui. Mais le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues trahissait ce qu'il ressentait. Il était au moins aussi nerveux que son petit-ami. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il s'agissait là d'un moment important pour leur relation. Qu'ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps pour que tout soit réellement parfait. Ils avaient déjà fait des choses ensemble mais jamais rien d'aussi sérieux. Car ils étaient sur le point de se donner l'un à l'autre et il n'y avait rien de plus important et de plus intime au monde. Rien de plus incroyable que de se sentir aimé et chéri … que de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être aimé. Castiel sourit malgré lui quand ils atteignirent la voiture. Il se sépara de Dean et le regarda monter dans le véhicule avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Quand il monta à son tour dans la voiture, il se sentait toujours aussi nerveux mais également complètement en accord avec leur décision. Et quand Dean posa la main sur sa cuisse et la serra, Castiel sourit de plus belle. La soirée s'annonçait belle malgré tous les problèmes rencontrés. Elle serait à l'image de leur relation jusque là. Pleine de haut et de bas mais incroyable malgré tout. Et Castiel était plus heureux que jamais.


	11. Perfection

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le 11ème chapitre de cette fic. Et Dean et Cas passent enfin à l'acte ...**

**Petite précision pour la publication des chapitres : je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain lundi car je ne suis pas là. Je le posterais donc dimanche. Puis le suivant jeudi. Ensuite je pars pour quinze jours en Louisiane et il sera impossible de poster avant que je revienne ... **

**Merci à tous de continuer à me lire et à commenter !**

**Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**This year's love de David Gray**

**Chapitre 11 : Perfection**

_« This year's love had better last_

_Heaven knows it's high time_

_I've been waiting on my own too long_

_But when you hold me like you do_

_It feels so right_

_I start to forget how my heart get torn_

_When this hurt gets thrown_

_Feeling like you can't go on »_

_ David Gray_

Castiel était toujours aussi nerveux en arrivant chez Dean. Ils avaient fait le chemin en silence, la main du jeune homme ne quittant jamais la cuisse de son petit-ami. La caresse avait été relativement innocente. Dean ne cherchait pas à l'exciter. Il avait simplement besoin de réconfort et de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Il n'avait rien dit de plus une fois garés et durant le court trajet pour rejoindre l'appartement du jeune homme. Castiel sentait son cœur battre fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle appréhension avant de coucher avec ses anciens petits-amis. Mais une nouvelle fois, tout était totalement différent avec Dean. Tout était plus fort … plus intense. Et c'était à la fois génial et terrifiant.

Castiel laissa Dean ouvrir la porte de son appartement sans chercher à le presser. Il résista à son envie de le toucher. Il n'était pas sûr que son petit-ami n'avait pas changé d'avis et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. L'instant était trop important. Et même si le jeune libraire était tout à fait partant pour franchir cette nouvelle étape, il accepterait parfaitement d'y renoncer si toutefois Dean le lui demandait.

Il avait été sincère en assurant au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas obsédé par le sexe comme beaucoup d'autres. Il ne niait pas qu'il aimait faire l'amour. Mais il n'y attachait pas une importance capitale. Il privilégiait la relation émotionnelle plutôt que physique. Il aimait discuter. Partager des secrets et des histoires. Regarder la télévision avec Dean. Boire un café en le regardant dans les yeux. Il aimait le côté domestique des relations amoureuses. Et si l'aspect sexuel comptait aussi à ses yeux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait en priorité.

Cela faisait sans doute de lui une exception mais ils s'en contrefichait. Il assumait parfaitement d'être un parmi tant d'autres. Et il était fier de lui pour ça. Il n'avait jamais cédé à la pression des garçons de son âge quand il était à la fac. Il n'avait pas multiplié les conquêtes comme beaucoup d'autres. Et il se fichait qu'on puisse se moquer de lui à ce sujet. Il n'avait couché qu'avec des hommes qu'il aimait et seulement après avoir appris à les connaître. Cela réduisait considérablement le nombre de ses partenaires mais il n'avait jamais aimé les hommes qui tenaient des comptes.

Avec Dean, il avait été incroyablement dur de résister. Mais ils avaient été d'accord pour attendre. Et maintenant que le moment était venu, Castiel savait qu'ils avaient bien fait. Car il ne pouvait pas y avoir de moment plus parfait que celui-ci pour enfin franchir ce dernier cap.

Castiel regarda Dean retirer sa veste puis se diriger vers le salon. Le jeune libraire le suivit en silence. Quand son petit-ami lui fit enfin face, il avait toujours les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Mais il était calme et semblait déterminé. Sans doute plus que Castiel qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tu es nerveux, constata Dean en souriant faiblement.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette même phrase qu'il avait dite au jeune homme dans l'ascenseur à l'hôpital. Il hocha la tête lentement avant de soupirer. Il n'avait aucune raison de cacher ce qu'il ressentait à son petit-ami. Même s'il était totalement sûr de lui, il restait angoissé de ne pas être à la hauteur. Si lui avait eu très peu de partenaires, Dean les avait multiplié. Bien sur, aucun n'avait compté mis à part Chris et Jamie. Mais Castiel se doutait que tous avaient donné du plaisir au jeune homme. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait ne pas être à la hauteur. Qu'il avait moins d'expérience et qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de réellement extravagant. Mais il espérait que son amour pour le jeune homme ferait la différence. Car lui ne comptait pas le jeter du lit dès qu'ils auraient terminés. Il voulait tellement plus avec lui. Il voulait faire sa vie avec son petit-ami. Et cela compterait forcément dans l'équation. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Dean continuait de le regarder avec douceur.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être tu sais … je t'aime, assura t-il.

Castiel le savait mais l'entendre lui faisait un bien fou. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean. Il était temps pour lui de passer outre son angoisse et de prendre les choses en mains.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire … vraiment sûr ? Demanda t-il.

Il avait besoin de l'entendre une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que son petit-ami agisse par devoir ou parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire. Il fallait que cette décision soit réfléchie car c'était un moment important. Ils avaient attendus jusque là et ils pourraient attendre encore.

- Je suis sûr de moi … et toi ?

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui adresser un large sourire.

- Je suis absolument et totalement sûr, assura t-il.

Dean l'embrassa alors sans préambule et Castiel se laissa faire. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent pendant de longues secondes. Les mains du jeune libraire se posèrent sur les hanches de son petit-ami alors que celles de Dean étaient sur son cou, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel était essoufflé et tout son corps semblait s'être embrasé. Il garda son visage proche du celui du jeune homme, leurs souffles se mêlant entre leurs deux bouches.

- Tu sais … j'ai souvent songé à ce moment … à ce que je ressentirais quand nous déciderions enfin de franchir ce cap et … je suis nerveux mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi de toute ma vie.

Castiel lui sourit à nouveau et Dean recula sensiblement.

- Durant ces trois dernières années, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hommes. Certains ont compté … très peu en fait … et la plupart n'ont été que de passage. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir le cœur brisé. J'ai parfois cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Et voilà que tu es là et … je m'aperçois que je me suis trompé depuis le début.

Dean semblait tellement sincère à cet instant précis que Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui dire toutes ces choses. Et il était prêt à les entendre.

- J'ai beaucoup souffert Castiel mais je sais que tout ira bien maintenant. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je suis prêt à remettre mon cœur entre tes mains et peu importe que ce soit cliché … c'est vrai … et ce soir je veux … je veux tout te donner. Pas parce que mon père a failli mourir et que je suis mort de peur … pas parce que j'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes si on ne couche pas ensemble ce soir … mais parce que j'en ai envie … que j'en ai besoin et que je sais que ce sera merveilleux. Quand je suis avec toi … quand je suis dans tes bras, j'oublie tout le reste. J'oublie le mal qu'on a pu me faire et les épreuves que j'ai du surmonter. Je me sens en sécurité et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux.

Castiel partageait ses sentiments mais il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour le dire à son petit-ami. D'ordinaire, il était toujours capable de dire clairement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais face à Dean, il perdait ses mots. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et c'était une grande première pour lui. Dean le rendait nerveux. Plus nerveux que n'importe quel homme avant lui. Il choisit alors de laisser parler les actes. Il se pencha vers son petit-ami et l'embrassa sur le bouche. Il espérait lui faire comprendre avec ce simple geste à quel point il l'aimait. Dean fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux puis inclina la tête pour faciliter leur baiser. Leurs langues commençaient à se connaître et elles se trouvèrent rapidement à mi-chemin pour ne plus se séparer. Castiel remonta ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami avant de les immobiliser sur ses omoplates. Dean se détacha finalement de sa bouche pour déposer des baisers sur ses joues, son menton et son cou. Castiel commençait à sentir les effets de la proximité du jeune homme. Il avait le souffle court et tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et entreprit de faire voyager ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme. Il en glissa ensuite une sous son tee-shirt pour toucher sa peau. Elle était brûlante et douce. Castiel apprécia le contact et laissa Dean embrasser son cou pendant encore quelques secondes avant de briser enfin le silence.

- On devrait … ta chambre … on devrait aller dans ta chambre, bafouilla t-il.

Dean acquiesça mais ne s'écarta pas de lui pour autant. Castiel prit alors les choses en mains. Il commença à avancer, forçant son petit-ami à reculer pour ne pas tomber. Ils manquèrent de trébucher plusieurs fois et le dos de Dean heurta l'encadrement de deux portes avant qu'ils ne parviennent à rentrer dans sa chambre. Castiel avait à présent les deux mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Ses doigts remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de redescendre jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean. De son côté, Dean l'embrassait toujours dans le cou. Castiel pouvait sentir la transpiration couler sur son front. Il attrapa son petit-ami par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui. Il attrapa ensuite le bord de son tee-shirt et le lui retira. Dean lui sourit. Il était réellement magnifique. Finement musclé et parfait en tout point. Ses épaules étaient larges et puissantes. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur le torse et le long de son sternum. Son ventre était plat et musclé. Les os de ses hanches se dessinaient nettement juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Il n'avait aucun défaut. Malgré les cicatrices sur ses poignets, il était parfait. Et Castiel avait besoin de lui dire. Besoin qu'il l'entende car il savait que le jeune homme en doutait constamment.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla t-il en regardant son petit-ami dans les yeux.

Dean baissa les yeux et observa son propre torse pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait ne pas le croire et Castiel ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme puis un sur chacune de ses épaules.

- Tu es parfait … je ne me lasserais jamais de te le dire … je veux que tu l'entendes encore et encore … je veux que tu le crois.

Il embrassa le torse de Dean, sa langue glissant doucement le long de ses pectoraux. Puis il déposa une succession de baisers le long de son sternum. Il se mit ensuite à genoux pour continuer de l'embrasser sur le ventre. Il lécha doucement son nombril puis s'attarda une seconde sur les quelques poils qui descendaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux os de ses hanches qu'il mordilla. Au dessus de lui, Dean gémit doucement et posa ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Tu es magnifique. Je passerais toute ma vie à t'en convaincre s'il le faut. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et constata qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Castiel avait envie de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais envisager les préliminaires comme la partie la plus importante du sexe. Il aimait les premières caresses, les premiers baisers échangés mais il aimait plus encore le moment où il pénétrait son partenaire. Toutefois avec Dean, les choses étaient différentes. Tout était plus fort et plus important. Il aimait le goût que la peau de son petit-ami avait. Il aimait son odeur et la fermeté de ses muscles sous la douceur de sa peau. Il vénérait ses tâches de rousseur. Et il était déterminé à toutes les embrasser. Il posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Dean et la défit lentement. Le jeune homme avait toujours les yeux fermés et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure frénétiquement.

- Ouvre les yeux Dean … regarde-moi, souffla t-il.

Son petit-ami s'exécuta aussitôt et baissa les yeux vers Castiel. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Ses yeux brillaient toujours et il avait les joues de plus en plus rouges. Mais il semblait heureux. Et pour le jeune libraire, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il retira la ceinture de Dean et la jeta à côté de lui. Il entreprit ensuite de défaire les lacets de ses chaussures. Il aida ensuite son petit-ami à les retirer, enlevant en même temps ses chaussettes. Quand il eut terminé, il défit le bouton du jean de Dean et descendit la braguette.

- Cas … murmura le jeune homme en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui.

Son petit-ami savait parfaitement qu'aucun des hommes qui avaient partagés son lit – mis à part Jamie et Chris peut-être – n'avaient pris le temps d'embrasser tout son corps et de le faire se sentir bien. Ils avaient tous une seule chose en tête. Ils voulaient user de son corps mais ils se fichaient de ce que le jeune homme pouvait recevoir en retour. Pour Castiel, c'était tout le contraire. Il voulait que son petit-ami se sente bien. Qu'il prenne du plaisir même si le jeune libraire devait retarder le sien.

Il retira le jean de Dean et quand le jeune homme en fut débarrassé, Castiel se redressa pour le guider jusqu'au lit. Son petit-ami se laissa allonger dessus, sur le dos, ses yeux ne quittant plus Castiel. Le jeune libraire lui attrapa alors la jambe droite et commença à déposer des baisers sur son pied. Il remonta doucement le long de sa cheville puis sur son tibia et son genou. Il s'interrompit ensuite pour regarder son petit-ami. Dean avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui mais son souffle s'était considérablement accéléré. Il se tenait sur ses coudes pour pouvoir garder les yeux sur ce que Castiel lui faisait. Le jeune libraire se remit alors en action. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur la cuisse de Dean, massant doucement le muscle du bout des doigts. Il remonta légèrement le bord de son boxer pour accéder un peu plus encore à la peau dessous. Quand il eut terminé, il reposa la jambe du jeune homme sur le lit et recommença la même chose avec l'autre. Il embrassa son pied, sa cheville, son tibia, son genou puis sa cuisse. Il laissa sa langue s'attarder ici et là quand ses dents mordillaient légèrement la peau que Dean lui offrait. Au dessus de lui, il pouvait sentir les yeux du jeune homme qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il respirait bruyamment et semblait apprécier ce que Castiel faisait. Il poussait parfois un gémissement ou deux mais il était majoritairement silencieux. Le jeune libraire approcha alors son visage de son entrejambe et sourit en voyant son érection presser contre le tissu de son boxer. Il déposa un baiser dessus avant de remonter sur le ventre du jeune homme et de faire le chemin jusqu'à son cou. Quand il atteignit enfin ses lèvres, il les embrassa avec passion. Il était à présent installé au dessus du jeune homme, ses avant bras supportant son poids et ses jambes installées entre celles de son petit-ami. Il était toujours entièrement habillé et son érection était douloureuse. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec son petit-ami. Il se détacha de ses lèvres puis recula et se mit sur les genoux pour attraper le rebord du boxer de Dean. Il lui fit signe de se soulever et le lui retira doucement. Le jeune homme grogna quand son sexe fut libéré et Castiel jeta le sous-vêtement par terre. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son petit-ami. Il était incroyable. Magnifique. Allongé sur le dos, ses mains le long de son corps, ses jambes légèrement écartée, il était en tout point parfait. Castiel lui sourit.

- Si tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux, tu saurais à quel point tu es beau … lâcha t-il.

Dean se mordillait toujours la lèvre mais il semblait écouter ce que Castiel lui disait. Il semblait prêt à le croire.

- Tu portes trop de vêtements, commenta t-il finalement.

Le jeune libraire sourit en hochant la tête. Il retira son tee-shirt sans perdre de temps puis enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Quand il s'attaqua à son pantalon, Dean se rassit sur le lit et posa les mains sur les siennes.

- Laisse-moi faire, déclara t-il.

Castiel acquiesça puis laissa son petit-ami prendre les choses en main. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, son autre main se posant dans sa nuque. Dean lui baissa le pantalon le long des jambes et se rallongea pendant que Castiel l'enlevait. Le jeune libraire s'installa ensuite de nouveau sur lui, ses jambes entre celles de son petit-ami. Dean passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main juste au dessus de l'élastique de son caleçon. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Dean avait l'intérieur des cuisses collés contre les jambes de Castiel, ses pieds posés à plat sur le matelas. Le jeune libraire était allongé sur lui, une partie de son poids supporté par ses avant-bras. Leurs torses se touchaient et leurs entrejambes frottaient doucement l'une contre l'autre. Dean donnait le rythme à leur baiser, sa langue voyageant sans relâche dans la bouche du jeune libraire. C'était intense et passionné et Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il s'abandonna totalement aux sensations que son petit-ami lui procurait et fut surpris quand ce dernier le fit rouler sur son dos. Dean s'installa ensuite sur ses cuisses, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Castiel et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Tu passes ton temps à me dire à quel point je suis beau et séduisant et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'as pas conscience de l'être tout autant que moi … peut-être même plus.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean le fit taire d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il se redressa ensuite pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur chacune de ses épaules.

- J'aime ton cou … ton torse … tes bras et tes mains. Elles sont parfaites.

Castiel regarda Dean lui attraper la main et embrasser chacun de ses doigts un à un. Un frisson lui parcourut alors le corps. Le jeune homme avait un effet incroyable sur lui.

- J'aime ton ventre … et j'aime tes jambes.

Dean recula pour lui embrasser les cuisses puis le ventre. Il attrapa ensuite le rebord du caleçon de son petit-ami et le tira sensiblement. Castiel comprit ce qu'il cherchait et souleva les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois nu, il eut envie de couvrir son corps de ses bras. Il n'était plus quelqu'un de complexé mais il se trouvait incroyablement fade par rapport au jeune homme. Il était conscient d'être moins musclé. Son ventre était plat mais ses abdominaux n'étaient pas fermes comme ceux du jeune homme. Il avait des pectoraux trop peu voyants à son goût et il était bien trop pâle. Mais de toute évidence, Dean semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Il prit de longues secondes pour le dévorer des yeux avant de recommencer à l'embrasser doucement. Le cou. Le sternum. Sa poitrine. Son ventre. Quand sa bouche ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son sexe, Castiel posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Tu … souffla t-il incapable d'en dire plus.

Dean lui sourit avant de prendre son sexe entre ses lèvres. Il appliqua de la pression avec le bout de sa langue puis commença à baisser la tête. Castiel devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait sentir son bas-ventre se tendre au fil des secondes et il redoutait que les choses se terminent trop rapidement. Il serra les dents mais ne put retenir un gémissement quand Dean retira sa bouche de son sexe pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur le ventre. Le jeune homme remonta ensuite lentement le long de son sternum avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Castiel avait la sensation de flotter. Tout était parfait. Magique. Mais il était temps pour lui d'agir à son tour. Il força Dean à se remettre sur son dos et s'installa de nouveau entre ses jambes. Dean avait les bras autour de sa tête, ses cicatrices le narguant. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de les regarder et le jeune homme le remarqua aussitôt. Il ramena ses bras contre lui et les croisa sur son torse.

- Non, non, Dean … ne les cache pas, le supplia le jeune libraire.

Son petit-ami détourna alors les yeux et Castiel se redressa sur les genoux. Il lui attrapa les bras sans attendre et le força à les décroiser. Dean se laissa faire mais garda le visage tourné vers la tête de lit. Il avait beau assumer ce qu'il avait fait, il continuait à avoir honte des traces que cela avait laissé sur son corps. Il n'aimait pas qu'on les regarde. Mais Castiel s'en fichait. Il ne les trouvait pas laides. Il les aimait autant qu'il aimait le reste du corps du jeune homme. Plus encore peut-être. Elles étaient la preuve de son courage et de sa force. Et elles rappelaient à Castiel la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie quand il aurait pu le perdre un an plus tôt.

- Elles ne me gênent pas, assura t-il en gardant les yeux rivés dessus.

- Elles sont hideuses, répliqua Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête et commença à embrasser les cicatrices de son petit-ami. Il les parsema de baisers pendant de longues secondes, s'attardant surtout sur le poignet droit, là où Dean avait tranché la peau plus profondément. Quand il eut terminé, il releva les yeux pour regarder son petit-ami. Ce dernier avait toujours la tête tournée.

- Elles sont la preuve que tu as survécu … elles sont la preuve que tu es fort et courageux. Elles me rappellent à quel point j'ai de la chance que tu sois en vie … et je les aime … je les adore. Ne sois surtout pas gêné … Tu ne dois jamais avoir honte de toi … de ton corps ou de ce que tu as fait par le passé.

Dean tourna enfin le visage vers lui et Castiel lut dans ses yeux de la détresse et quelque chose qui ressemblait grandement à de la peur. Il redoutait que son petit-ami le rejette. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il recommença à embrasser ses poignets sans le lâcher des yeux. Dean se mordilla la lèvre mais la tendresse du jeune libraire semblait le rassurer peu à peu.

- Je les aime Dean … elles font parties de toi. Elles sont le témoignage du mal que les gens t'ont fait et elles me donnent plus envie encore de t'apporter tout le bonheur que tu mérites.

Le jeune homme hocha alors lentement la tête et Castiel lui relâcha les bras pour se pencher à nouveau sur lui. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et se rallongea contre lui. Dean passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il réembrassa son petit-ami. Il pouvait sentir que l'érection de son petit-ami s'était envolé mais il ne voulait pas se laisser décourager. Il continua à embrasser Dean durant de longues secondes, ses mains s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux. Rapidement, le jeune homme commença à remuer sous lui et Castiel sourit. Il écarta son visage de celui de son petit ami et lui sourit.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Demanda t-il.

Dean acquiesça puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il la tendit ensuite à Castiel. Le jeune libraire déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asperger les doigts de lubrifiant. Il s'agenouilla ensuite entre les jambes du jeune homme. Ce dernier les écarta aussitôt, plantant ses pieds dans le matelas pour les maintenir ainsi. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'être ainsi exposé au regard de Castiel. Et le jeune libraire ne se priva pas de regarder. Il prit quelques secondes pour encercler le sexe de Dean de ses doigts avant de faire glisser main plus bas. Il introduisit ensuite le bout de son indexe à l'intérieur du jeune homme et ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur. Castiel hésita à le retirer mais Dean avait les yeux rivés sur lui et il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser juger de ce qu'il pouvait endurer comme douleur. Il attendit toutefois quelques secondes que le muscle autour de son doigt se détende légèrement avant de le faire pénétrer un peu plus profondément. Dean grogna à nouveau mais le plaisir semblait prendre le pas sur la douleur. Il était plus détendu et rapidement Castiel put entamer des mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de lui. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt au bout de quelques secondes. Il regarda l'endroit où son indexe et son majeur disparaissaient à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. C'était absolument fascinant. Quand il sentit qu'il le pouvait, Castiel y ajouta un troisième doigt. Son petit-ami arqua alors le dos en gémissant. C'était absolument incroyable à voir. Le jeune libraire se mordit la lèvre avant d'accélérer le rythme de sa main. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent la prostate du jeune homme, ce dernier poussa un cri qui sembla résonner de longues secondes contre les murs de la chambre. Castiel s'immobilisa alors, totalement fasciné. Dean posa son regard sur lui. Il avait de la sueur sur le front et ses joues étaient rouges écarlates.

- Je suis prêt, lança t-il.

Castiel acquiesça avant de retirer ses doigts de son petit-ami. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as des préservatifs ? Demanda t-il.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je suis clean … j'ai été testé après Jamie. Je veux te sentir … je ne veux aucune barrière entre nous.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il réfléchit une seconde à la marche à suivre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il avait atrocement hâte. Mais il voulait faire les choses biens. Dean lui attrapa alors le poignet. De toute évidence, sa nervosité était palpable.

- Viens ici, l'encouragea le jeune homme.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et regarda son petit ami s'allonger correctement sur le lit, sa tête posée sur les oreillers. Il écarta à nouveau les jambes et le jeune libraire vint s'installer entre. Il avait le souffle court et le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine quand il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui passa les jambes autour de la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis, après avoir pris une dernière grande inspiration, il poussa ses hanches en avant. Pendant une seconde, il sentit de la résistance et le visage de Dean se tendit. Il savait que la pénétration pouvait être douloureuse même avec une bonne préparation. Et il détestait l'idée de faire mal à son petit-ami. Mais il continua à pousser quand il sentit les talons du jeune homme appuyer dans son dos. Ok. Dean voulait qu'il continue. Et Castiel en avait aussi terriblement envie. Il s'interrompit une seconde quand son petit-ami grogna et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Dean hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer. Le jeune libraire avança à nouveau doucement à l'intérieur de son corps. Quand il sentit ses cuisses entrer en contact avec les fesses de son petit-ami, il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. C'était absolument parfait. Presque comme dans un rêve. Leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. Il n'y avait rien de mieux. Rien de plus fort et de plus intense que de sentir Dean tout autour de lui. De savoir qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Castiel attendit quelques secondes sans bouger pour laisser le temps à son petit-ami de s'habituer. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis colla son front contre celui du jeune homme.

- C'est … commença t-il en souriant.

- Parfait, termina Dean.

Castiel acquiesça. Son petit-ami passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu peux bouger, souffla t-il.

Le jeune libraire pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il ne souffrait plus et il se décida alors à se lancer. Il recula doucement les hanches avant de les propulser à nouveau en avant. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Dean l'envelopper peu à peu. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Tout était trop fort et trop puissant. Tout son corps était tendu et il avait la sensation qu'il allait perdre les pieds d'ici peu. Il se força tout de même à continuer de bouger les hanches, entamant un mouvement de piston régulier. Il changea quelque fois d'angle pour trouver la prostate de son petit-ami. Quand il parvint, Dean jeta sa tête en arrière, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Castiel en profita pour lui embrasser le cou. Il redressa ensuite la tête et commença à accélérer le rythme de ses hanches. Dean accompagnait ses mouvements du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans sa position. C'était magnifique. Castiel n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel dans sa vie. Etre à l'intérieur de Dean était une sensation magique. Il se sentait enfin à sa place. Presque comme si son corps avait entendu toute sa vie pour trouver celui qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Castiel sourit à cette idée alors que ses hanches continuaient de remuer et que son sexe allait et venait en Dean à un rythme qui s'accélérait sensiblement au fil des secondes.

Quand Castiel sentit les premiers signes de son orgasme poindre dans son bas ventre, il glissa une main entre lui et son petit-ami pour attraper son sexe mais ce dernier lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Inutile, murmura t-il. Inutile … tu suffis.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire jouir un partenaire sans le toucher. Mais de toute évidence, Dean n'en avait pas besoin. Le jeune libraire ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui. Il acquiesça finalement et se concentra uniquement sur le mouvement de piston de ses hanches. Dean avait le souffle court et il semblait à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Castiel l'embrassa alors et quand il sentit le muscle autour de son sexe se tendre brusquement, il recula le visage pour le regarder. Dean était magnifique quand le plaisir l'envahissait. Il était à couper le souffle. Il cria le nom de son petit-ami en fermant les yeux. Castiel l'accompagna durant le temps que cela dura, gardant le même angle avec ses hanches pour continuer de stimuler sa prostate. Puis, quand Dean reporta son attention sur lui, le jeune libraire sut qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer plus longtemps. Il continua à aller et venir en Dean pendant quelques secondes puis recula pour se retirer. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme l'en empêcha en poussant avec ses talons dans son dos.

- Non, fais le … en moi, marmonna Dean qui semblait absolument épuisé.

Castiel ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il propulsa ses hanches en avant une dernière fois puis s'immobilisa et se laissa aller. Son orgasme le frappa de plein fouet avec la force d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Il gémit et cria sans reconnaître sa voix. Il lui sembla prononcer le nom de Dean mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il se répandit longuement à l'intérieur de son petit-ami avant de s'effondrer sur lui sans pouvoir se retenir. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors que le jeune homme retira les pieds de son dos pour allonger ses jambes sur le lit.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes en silence pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Castiel pouvait sentir le cœur de Dean battre extrêmement fort sous sa main. Et le souffle du jeune homme se répercutait dans ses cheveux. C'était un moment incroyable. Castiel aurait voulu qu'il dure éternellement. Mais il était couvert de transpiration et leurs ventres étaient en train de se coller l'un à l'autre avec le sperme de Dean. Le jeune libraire avait conscience qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur du corps de son petit-ami mais il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui. Il laissa Dean lui caresser les cheveux et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a attendu aussi longtemps ? Demanda finalement Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel haussa vaguement les épaules. Il restait persuadé qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu du temps. Ils auraient pu connaître ce bonheur intense depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Sans doute avaient-ils attendu trop longtemps.

- Dire qu'on aurait déjà pu le faire des centaines de fois depuis qu'on est ensemble ! Ajouta Dean.

Castiel leva la tête pour regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

- Des centaines de fois ? Tu veux me tuer ?

Dean lui sourit et fit glisser ses mains de sa tête à son dos pour le caresser entre les omoplates.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir le rythme ? Parce que je préfèrerais que tu me le dises tout de suite … histoire que je puisses me préparer psychologiquement à l'immense frustration que je risque de ressentir dans le futur.

Castiel éclata alors de rire et donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de son petit-ami.

- J'ai bientôt trente ans … je suis trop vieux pour tenir ce rythme, plaisanta t-il.

Dean soupira longuement avant de remuer légèrement les hanches rappelant à Castiel qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Castiel sourit et s'écarta de son petit-ami délicatement. Il entendit Dean grogner faiblement quand ils furent séparés et le jeune libraire se laissa tomber aussitôt à côté de son petit-ami. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

- C'était … c'était vraiment génial, avoua Dean avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais vécu une expérience aussi incroyable. Il avait eu la sensation d'être réellement connecté avec le jeune homme. Autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté par le passé.

- C'était mieux que génial en ce qui me concerne, répliqua Castiel.

Dean avait le bras autour de ses épaules et sa main dessinait des formes aléatoires dans son dos du bout de ses doigts. La sueur avait séché sur le corps du jeune libraire et il commençait à avoir légèrement froid. Mais il ne voulait pas se séparer de son petit-ami pour le moment. Il avait envie de rester collé contre lui pendant quelques minutes de plus. Il se sentait trop bien pour se lever.

- J'ai eu de nombreux partenaires avant toi, souffla Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel se tendit brusquement mais le jeune homme s'empressa de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

- Jamais avant je n'avais eu la sensation de … de ne faire qu'un avec une personne. C'est peut-être un peu idiot de le dire … mais … j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Beaucoup d'hommes m'ont … beaucoup d'hommes m'ont utilisé et usé de mon corps mais jamais avant … jamais avant je n'avais ressenti une telle connexion. Et je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé … ou plutôt que tu m'aies trouvé.

Castiel se détendit aussitôt. Il n'en revenait pas que son petit-ami ait ressenti la même chose que lui au même moment. Cela devait sans doute signifier quelque chose.

- J'ai eu exactement la même impression, confia Castiel.

Dean tourna alors le visage vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Castiel se redressa suffisamment pour embrasser son petit-ami. Le baiser resta chaste. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et le jeune libraire n'était définitivement pas prêt pour un round deux. Il recula finalement son visage et sourit à Dean.

- On devrait prendre une douche, suggéra Castiel.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis prit un air faussement indigné.

- Tu es en train de dire que je sens mauvais ?

Castiel déposa des baisers sur ses épaules puis sur son torse avant de relever la tête et de la secouer.

- Non, j'adore ton odeur, assura t-il.

Dean rouspéta une seconde mais accepta finalement l'idée de prendre une douche. Il se leva du lit en grimaçant et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de compatir quand il remarqua que son petit-ami avait des difficultés à remettre son boxer. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la chambre puis il se leva à son tour et enfila son caleçon avant de rejoindre son petit-ami dans la salle de bains. Dean se tenait devant le miroir et étudiait son reflet avec sérieux. Castiel se planta derrière lui et lui passa les bras autour de la taille.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-il.

Il savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait avait plu au jeune homme et qu'il ne s'était pas senti obligé d'accepter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. La soirée avait été chargée en émotions et il ne savait pas comment Dean allait les gérer. Il le savait encore fragile. Et il ne voulait surtout pas le voir s'effondrer et ternir le moment extraordinaire qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Ca va, assura le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

Il semblait sincère et Castiel choisit de ne pas le questionner plus longtemps. Dean savait qu'il pouvait lui parler si toutefois il en avait besoin. Il était inutile de le lui répéter encore et encore. Le jeune homme déposa un énième baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'écarta de lui pour déclencher l'eau dans la baignoire.

- Voilà ce que je te propose, lança t-il avant de refaire face à son petit-ami.

Castiel le regarda en souriant, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- On va prendre un long bain tous les deux puis ensuite on retournera se coucher. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de sommeil avant d'affronter mon frère. Et ne pense même pas à t'en aller parce que je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je veux me réveiller dans tes bras demain matin.

Castiel le voulait aussi et il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour le signifier à son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la baignoire. Le jeune libraire le regarda surveiller la température de l'eau puis sortir des serviettes propres pour eux deux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir couché avec Dean. Il avait souvent imaginé ce qu'il pourrait ressentir au moment où cela arriverait. Il savait que ce serait quelque chose de fort. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait être aussi génial. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir avec un homme. En plus du plaisir physique, il avait clairement senti une connexion s'établir entre eux. Quelque chose qui renforçait plus encore l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il aurait probablement du être terrifié que ses sentiments soient aussi forts. Il se savait déjà totalement dépendant de son petit-ami. Il était persuadé qu'il serait complètement détruit si toutefois il le perdait. Il avait toutefois l'intime conviction que tout se passerait bien entre eux. Dean semblait décidé à agir dans ce sens. Mais ils n'avaient aucun contrôle sur le monde extérieur. Sur les gens autour d'eux qui pourraient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et Castiel avait appris au cours de sa vie que les autres pouvaient parfois mettre en péril une relation. Il espérait que John Winchester ne serait pas un obstacle. Il savait qu'il n'approuverait jamais leur histoire d'amour. Il ne le dirait peut-être pas ouvertement et devant Castiel mais il saurait se faire comprendre. Et s'il avait confiance en Dean, il redoutait également que l'attitude de son père finisse par le faire douter. Il avait envie de croire qu'ils étaient suffisamment forts pour tout affronter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et alors que Dean se tournait à nouveau vers lui et lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans la baignoire, le jeune libraire se jura silencieusement de faire en sorte que John Winchester l'accepte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il allait rendre son fils tellement heureux qu'il finirait par le convaincre qu'il était l'homme idéal pour lui. Pour Dean, il était prêt à tout affronter. L'homophobie de son père ne faisait pas exception. Car il refusait catégoriquement de perdre le jeune homme maintenant qu'il savait avec certitude qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre si toutefois cela devait mal se passer. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de s'asseoir derrière lui dans la baignoire et de l'attirer contre son torse. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et apprécia le moment. Il était heureux et pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui importait.


	12. Discussion

**Bonjour à tout le monde**

**Comme convenu voici le nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance car je ne suis pas là demain.**

**Je publierais le suivant jeudi et ensuite je pars pour quinze jours en Lousiane. La suite ne sera alors dispo qu'à mon retour.**

**Merci à tous de me lire et de commenter mes chapitres**

**Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Attention ce chapitre contient une nouvelle scène de sexe**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**I don't want to miss a thing d'Aerosmith**

**Chapitre 12 : Discussions**

_« __I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure »_

_ Aerosmith_

Castiel regardait Dean dormir depuis un long moment mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Il détaillait son visage découvrant des choses qu'il avait manqué jusque là. Il prit un moment pour compter les tâches de rousseur qu'il voyait. Puis il étudia le contour de ses mâchoires, la ligne de son nez et la forme parfaite de ses sourcils. Il regarda ensuite durant de longues secondes sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et bougeaient sensiblement à chacune de ses respirations. Il adorait sa bouche. Elle lui donnait tout un tas d'idées qu'il avait très envie de mettre en application rapidement. Mais pour le moment, il voulait laisser le jeune homme dormir.

Dean avait vécu une soirée stressante et il avait bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. De surcroît, quand il avait les yeux fermés et le visage complètement relaxé, il était objectivement plus beau encore que d'ordinaire.

Après avoir pris un bain rapide ensemble, Castiel et Dean avaient rejoint le lit et passé quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux avant d'échanger quelques baisers chastes. Le jeune homme s'était ensuite endormi et Castiel avait commencé à l'observer.

Il aurait probablement du avoir l'impression d'être un voyeur mais il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Bien au contraire. Il aimait l'idée qu'il veillait sur son petit ami. Dean avait une longue journée qui l'attendait et Castiel avait envie de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas accablé par des cauchemars.

Le jeune libraire n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Il avait fait l'amour avec Dean. Il avait enfin eu la chance de savoir ce que tous ses hommes avaient ressenti quand ils avaient couché avec lui. Aucun n'avait semblé comprendre la chance qu'ils avaient eu. Mais lui en était parfaitement conscient. Car jamais avant il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avec un autre homme. Etre en Dean … le regarder s'abandonner au plaisir et laisser tomber toutes ses barrières … le serrer dans ses bras juste après. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela. Il y avait pensé souvent. En avait rêvé parfois. Mais son imagination lui avait offert une bien pâle image. Car faire l'amour avec Dean était une expérience incroyable … une expérience si forte qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il l'avait vécu. Il était chanceux. Il le savait.

Castiel sourit en approchant sa main du visage de son petit-ami. Dean dormait sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête et l'autre posé droit devant lui. Il était toujours entièrement nu et n'était couvert que par un drap fin qui lui arrivait à la moitié des fesses. Tout son dos était offert au regard insistant du jeune libraire. Et ce dernier ne put résister à son envie de le caresser doucement du bout des doigts.

Il était toujours surpris par la douceur de la peau du jeune homme. Par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il n'y avait aucun défaut à soulever. Aucune imperfection chez Dean. Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant que ses doigts ne descendent légèrement sur le haut de ses fesses. Ok. Peut-être qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Il n'arrivait de toute évidence pas à passer plus de quelques secondes sans toucher Dean. Et il avait également quelques difficultés à ne pas repenser à ce qu'il avait ressenti en pénétrant le jeune homme. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Son odeur emplissant ses narines. Et leurs souffles se mêlant.

Castiel remua légèrement sur le lit en sentant son corps réagir sensiblement aux idées qui pullulaient dans son esprit. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en mains et de garder le contrôle de son corps.

Il soupira sans retirer sa main des fesses de Dean. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Aux rendez-vous qu'ils avaient partagé. Aux moment passés ensemble, à rire et à discuter. A cette première fois qu'ils avaient partagé dans sa douche. Il n'y avait eu pour le moment que des choses agréables entre eux. Mais il n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'il en serait toujours de même. Il y aurait des disputes et des moments difficiles. Il était prêt à les affronter du moment qu'il aurait de nouveau la chance de regarder Dean dormir.

Il se demandait ce à quoi le jeune homme était en train de rêver. Etait-ce de son père et de l'accident ou rêvait-il de lui et de la fin de leur soirée ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir pénétrer son esprit et voir les images qui défilaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête parfois.

Castiel étouffa un bâillement. Il était fatigué mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il préférait de loin continuer de regarder Dean dormir. Il ne voulait pas rater la moindre seconde de son temps avec lui. La simple idée de fermer les yeux lui était insupportable. Et il se fichait d'être épuisé quand le soleil se lèverait. Il pourrait faire une sieste dans l'après-midi.

Pour le moment, il allait continuer à regarder son petit-ami. Parfois, quand il posait les yeux sur Dean, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il avait failli le perdre. Pas parce qu'il avait manqué d'épouser Rafael. Mais parce que son petit-ami avait voulu mourir. Parce qu'il s'était tranché les veines dans une vieille baignoire et que Castiel ne l'avait su qu'un an plus tard. Si Dean était mort ce soir là, il aurait pu ne jamais être au courant. Et il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans son petit-ami. Il savait à présent que rien n'aurait plus jamais de sens sans Dean à ses côtés. C'était sans doute effrayant mais c'était également la seule chose dont il était réellement sûr. Il aimait trop le jeune homme pour pouvoir passer une seule seconde sans penser à lui, sans le toucher ou lui parler.

Il voulait faire sa vie avec lui et il commençait à comprendre que Dean en avait au moins autant envie que lui.

Dean bougea légèrement le visage puis ses doigts se refermèrent l'espace de quelques secondes et Castiel se demandait s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans son rêve. Il sourit en entendant le petit ronflement de son petit-ami car il s'agissait sans nul doute du son le plus mignon qui lui ait été donné d'entendre de sa vie.

Castiel remonta sa main dans le dos de Dean puis l'immobilisa entre ses omoplates. Il aurait tellement aimé que le jeune homme sache à quel point il était extraordinaire. Malgré tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit, il avait encore lu de l'incertitude dans ses yeux. C'était frustrant pour le jeune libraire car il ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus pour combattre son manque d'estime de lui-même.

Peut-être devrait-il écrire ce livre en fin de compte ? Peut-être Dean avait-il besoin de lire tout cela pour le comprendre ? Il n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse définitive à Naomi mais elle l'avait relancé suffisamment pour savoir que cela lui tenait à cœur. Et il avait envie de dire oui. Envie de prendre du temps pour partager avec le monde l'histoire incroyable de l'homme extraordinaire qui partageait sa vie. Il voulait dire à tout le monde à quel point son petit-ami était courageux et fort. A quel point il l'admirait tout en étant incroyablement fier de lui.

Il espérait simplement que Dean finirait par accepter la vérité si elle était imprimée sur papier.

Castiel fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami et le regarda bouger à nouveau. Le drap glissa sensiblement le long de ses fesses et tomba sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Ok. Le jeune libraire était totalement incapable de réfléchir correctement à présent. Le corps nu de son petit-ami était une distraction. Il laissa ses yeux voyager sur son dos et ses fesses avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Dean avait des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les joues, une entre les sourcils et plusieurs sur le bas du cou. Il en avait même une sur le sommet de son oreille gauche. Castiel avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint et se contenta de caresser les cheveux de son petit-ami.

Castiel se demandait si l'attraction et le désir qu'il ressentait pour Dean finirait par s'atténuer avec le temps. S'il finirait par ne plus avoir envie de sauter sur lui à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Cela rendrait probablement les choses plus simples pour eux. Mais en toute honnêteté, le jeune libraire espérait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Il aimait ce que son petit-ami lui faisait ressentir. Il aimait que son corps réagisse constamment à la proximité de celui du jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela cesse un jour.

Dean bougea à nouveau pendant une seconde et Castiel se rapprocha sensiblement de lui. Il ne savait pas si son petit-ami pouvait sentir sa présence mais il avait envie d'être proche de lui. Même si le jeune homme n'en était pas conscient, cela lui faisait du bien à lui.

Dean était en vie dans ses bras. Il respirait et il n'avait plus aucune idée morbide en tête. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui. Et ils avaient faire en sorte qu'elle soit la plus belle possible. Castiel sourit et jura silencieusement de tout faire pour que rien ne vienne jamais perturber leur bonheur.

Il observa les paupières du jeune homme remuer avant de s'ouvrir doucement. Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla avoir quelques difficultés à comprendre où il se trouvait et qui était allongé dans le lit avec lui mais quand son esprit fit enfin le point, il sourit.

Eh, murmura t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Castiel lui adressa un large sourire puis lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de lui caresser la joue. Ils étaient suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour que le jeune libraire sente le souffle de son petit-ami sur son visage. C'était intime et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement dans sa poitrine.

- Eh, répondit-il finalement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer à Dean ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il en existait de suffisamment forts.

- Tu as du mal à dormir ? demanda alors le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblait inquiet et Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête pour le rassurer. Il fit glisser son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami avant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui dans le lit.

- Je n'avais pas envie de … j'avais juste envie de te regarder un moment, expliqua t-il.

Dean sourit à son tour et passant son bras autour de la taille de Castiel.

- Pervers, l'accusa t-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune libraire s'autorisa alors à nouveau à regarder la totalité du corps de Dean. Le drap était toujours posé sur ses cuisses et le reste de son corps toujours offert à ses yeux avides.

- Qui pourrait me le reprocher, jeta t-il en reportant son attention sur le visage de son petit-ami. Tu es définitivement trop mignon quand tu dors.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par le choix du mot que Castiel avait employé.

- Mignon ? Je ne suis pas mignon. Je suis sexy, protesta t-il.

Le jeune libraire ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il avança à nouveau sur le lit et força son petit-ami à se mettre sur le dos pour s'installer sur lui. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'hocher la tête.

- Tu es sexy, je te l'accorde, accepta t-il.

Dean acquiesça à son tour, visiblement satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et leva la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour. C'était un baiser chaste et totalement différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il n'en était pas moins incroyablement agréable pour le jeune libraire.

- C'est là-dessus que j'aimerais écrire, annonça Castiel.

Dean fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Sur quoi ? demanda t-il.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues puis un sur son front avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- J'aimerais écrire à quel point tu es beau quand tu dors. A quel point j'aime te regarder. Quand tu as les yeux fermés et que tu rêves, toute la tension disparait de ton visage et tu es à couper le souffle. J'aimerais que tout le monde le sache. Je pourrais écrire des pages entières sur toi. Décrire la façon que tu as de dormir la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les petits bruits que tu fais par moment. Je pourrais en faire un livre entier.

- Et il sera à classer dans la section réservée à la littérature pour adultes, plaisanta Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête. Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle et fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami avant d'en aventurer une sur ses fesses.

- Si j'avais ton talent pour écrire, je crois que je pourrais aussi faire un livre sur toi … et je pense que je consacrerais un chapitre entier à ton corps. Peut-être un sur tes fesses.

- Hum … et qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? demanda Castiel.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de passer sa langue dessus.

- Qu'elles sont parfaites … musclées et idéales pour s'agripper quand tu me fais l'amour, murmura t-il.

Castiel méritait une médaille pour ne pas s'être jeté sur le jeune homme après ce qu'il venait de dire. Il colla son front contre celui de son petit-ami alors que ce dernier relevait les jambes pour encercler sa taille avec ses genoux et ses cuisses.

- Alors je devrais consacrer un chapitre aux tiennes et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de les partager avec des inconnus … je n'aime pas tellement l'idée qu'ils puissent fantasmer dessus quand je suis le seul à avoir le droit de les toucher.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel se demanda une seconde d'où venait ce côté possessif qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu avant. Il avait confiance en son petit-ami et il savait que le jeune homme ne le tromperait pas avec un autre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui, avant lui, avaient eu la chance de partager ces moments avec Dean. A ceux qui en avaient profité sans réellement prendre le temps d'apprécier la personne qu'ils avaient dans leur lit. Et ceux qui, bien au contraire, avaient compris qu'ils devaient le chérir et lui avait procuré autant de plaisir qu'ils en avaient reçus. Chris et Jamie principalement. Castiel était jaloux d'eux. Et il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer les regards envieux qui se posaient sur le jeune homme. Ceux des personnes qui imaginaient ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler sans ses vêtements. Ceux qui se demandaient s'ils avaient une chance de l'arracher à Castiel. Le jeune libraire aurait voulu pouvoir clamer au monde entier que Dean lui appartenait et qu'il appartenait en retour au jeune homme. Il aurait même aimé pouvoir se le tatouer quelque part sur le corps. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain mais c'était une des choses que son petit-ami avait déclenché chez lui et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer à présent.

- Tu sais, tu me rappelles une de ces chansons que mon père écoutait tout le temps quand j'étais plus jeune, confia Dean.

Castiel recula son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait amusé par la situation et le jeune libraire oublia sa jalousie et sa possessivité pendant une seconde pour se concentrer sur la petite lumière qui brillait dans le regard de son petit-ami.

- Ah oui et laquelle ? demanda t-il.

Dean le repoussa pour pouvoir se lever puis lui tendit la main pour qu'il le suive. Castiel se laissa faire et ils sortirent de la chambre entièrement nus pour pénétrer dans le salon. Dean conduisit le jeune libraire jusqu'à un vieux piano qu'il avait installé dans un coin de la pièce. Durant l'année où ils avaient été séparés, le jeune homme avait appris à en jouer avec un ami de Jamie. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela sexy. A vrai dire, il avait tendance à juger tout ce que son petit-ami faisait sexy. Il était amoureux. C'était probablement normal.

- Assied-toi, ordonna gentiment Dean en lui indiquant une chaise du menton.

Le jeune libraire s'exécuta puis regarda son petit-ami prendre place derrière le piano. C'était de toute évidence un instrument qu'il avait acheté d'occasion mais Dean semblait y tenir tout particulièrement. Il prit quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait correctement avant d'appuyer sur plusieurs touches. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur son petit-ami et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue de son corps nu installé derrière le clavier.

Après quelques secondes, Dean commença à jouer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était réellement concentré, il avait emprisonné sa lange entre ses lèvres et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Castiel sourit.

Il reconnut la chanson assez rapidement. Elle collait effectivement parfaitement à ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Dean dormir. Le jeune homme se mit alors à chanter et sa voix emplit la pièce.

_- I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming. I coul spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

Castiel avait envie de s'approcher et de toucher le jeune homme. Envie de se coller à lui et de chanter les paroles qui semblaient parler de lui. Mais il resta assis sur sa chaise à le regarder jouer. Il était totalement fasciné par ses doigts qui semblaient glisser sur les touches. Des doigts de pianistes, longs et élégants. Voir Dean installé derrière son piano et l'entendre chanter était absolument fascinant.

_- I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I'm dreaming girl. The sweetest dream will never do. I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. _

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour résister à l'envie de les approcher du jeune homme. C'était un moment magique et il ne voulait surtout pas le ruiner en cédant à ses pulsions. Dean semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et nullement gêné par la lutte que Castiel menait contre son propre corps.

_- I'm close to you. Feeling your heart beating. And I'm wandering what you're dreaming. Wandering if it's me you're seeing. And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever. For ever and ever._

Castiel sourit de plus belle alors que Dean chantait le refrain à nouveau. Il avait une voix incroyable. Rauque et grave. Et elle rappelait clairement au jeune libraire celle qu'il avait quand il était sur le point de s'abandonner au plaisir.

_- I don't want to miss one smile. I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you, right here with you. Just like this. I just want to hold you close. And feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time._

Castiel fredonna le refrain avec Dean une nouvelle fois. Puis le jeune homme se tut et s'arrêta de jouer. Il se tourna vers son petit-ami et lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu aveugler quiconque n'y était pas habitué. Quand le jeune libraire l'avait rencontré, Dean ne souriait presque jamais. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était quelque chose qu'il s'autorisait à faire plus souvent. Et Castiel aimait le voir sourire plus que tout au monde.

- Si je n'avais pas appris par mon père que cette chanson avait été écrite par Aerosmith, j'aurais vraiment pu penser qu'elle était de toi, jeta Dean.

Castiel se leva finalement de sa chaise et s'approcha de son petit-ami.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir te l'écrire, confia t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se leva pour lui faire face.

- Tu es un imbécile de romantique, commenta t-il.

Castiel acceptait l'accusation sans problème. Il s'était souvent entendu dire cela. Et il n'en avait absolument pas honte. Il aimait ce genre de moments. Le sexe était important bien sûr. Mais il ne remplacerait jamais les instants partagés à deux. L'intimité d'une vraie relation de couple. Et il n'était pas non plus opposé à l'idée d'offrir des fleurs, des chocolats ou un dîner aux chandelles à l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était sans nul doute son côté vieux jeu. Mais il savait que cela plaisait généralement à ses petits-amis et il était persuadé que Dean ne faisait pas exception.

- Mais tu m'aimes, jeta le jeune libraire en souriant de plus belle.

Son petit-ami prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'incliner la tête et d'étudier Castiel des pieds à la tête.

- Peut-être mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es un très bon coup, répliqua t-il.

Le jeune libraire secoua la tête alors que Dean passait ses bras autour de sa taille et joignait ses mains dans le bas de son dos, ses doigts effleurant ses fesses et lui arrachant un frisson.

- Un très très … très bon coup, ajouta t-il.

Castiel éclata alors de rire et posa ses mains sur les joues de son petit-ami. Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et quand il eut enfin retrouvé son calme, il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche.

- Le meilleur ? Demanda le jeune libraire après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Il va falloir un peu plus de pratique pour en être sûr …

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et vint coller son corps contre celui de son petit-ami. Ce dernier savait très bien ce que Dean sous-entendait. Et il était entièrement partant. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Tout son corps tremblait et il avait le cœur qui battait dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme puis un sur son front et un sur le bout du nez. Dean le regarda ensuite en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Puis brusquement, il repoussa Castiel des deux mains et recula d'un pas.

- Mais il va d'abord falloir que tu me rattrapes ! Lança t-il.

Castiel se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Dean contourna le canapé puis la table basse. Le jeune libraire devait admettre que la vue qu'il avait de son petit-ami le distrayait considérablement mais il finit par reprendre ses esprits et par le rattraper. Il lui saisit le bras puis le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce que le dos de Dean heurte son torse. Le jeune homme chercha vainement à se défaire de son étreinte mais renonça assez rapidement. Castiel déposa des baisers dans son cou alors que Dean remuait sensiblement contre lui, frottant ses fesses contre l'érection de son petit-ami. Castiel gémit faiblement puis se tourna pour que Dean puisse faire face au canapé. Il aurait probablement du le reconduire dans la chambre mais il ne voulait pas attendre. Il avança, contraignant Dean à en faire de même. Le jeune homme saisit rapidement le message et se mit à genou sur le canapé. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur le dossier. C'était presque comme s'il s'offrait à Castiel et le jeune libraire prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Dean n'avait peut-être pas conscience de sa propre beauté mais il était parfaitement au courant de l'effet qu'il avait sur les hommes. Et la façon qu'il avait de se tenir à genoux sur le canapé, son dos courbé et sa tête tournée vers lui avait l'effet escompté sur Castiel. Le jeune libraire se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il fit ensuite un pas dans la direction de son petit-ami et posa les mains sur son dos. Il caressa gentiment ses omoplates puis sa colonne vertébrale lentement. Il s'attarda ensuite quelques secondes sur le bas de son dos avant de laisser ses doigts descendre sur ses fesses. Dean se pencha un peu plus en avant, lui facilitant clairement l'accès. Castiel avait toujours préféré regarder son partenaire dans les yeux quand il couchait avec un homme mais il était prêt à tout expérimenter avec le jeune homme. Il y avait toutefois un problème technique à résoudre. Ils avaient laissé le lubrifiant dans la chambre et il était hors de question que Castiel prenne le risque de faire du mal à Dean. Il était toutefois réticent à l'idée de s'éloigner de lui. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme sembla sentir son malaise. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

- Tiroir de la table basse, lança t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se demanda une seconde ce que du lubrifiant pouvait faire à cet endroit.

- Quoi ? J'aime être préparé et … il faut bien que je puisse m'amuser quand tu n'es pas là, ajouta t-il.

C'était une image que Castiel aimait particulièrement et une information qu'il avait tout à fait l'intention d'utiliser plus tard. Il comptait bien demander à son petit-ami s'il avait des jouets quelconques dans l'appartement. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

- Boyscout ! Plaisanta t-il en tournant le dos à son ami.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table basse et trouva immédiatement la bouteille de lubrifiant perdue entre des briquets et un vieux journal. Castiel la sortit avant de faire à nouveau face à son petit-ami. Dean était toujours dans la même position. Le jeune libraire ouvrit la bouteille et s'aspergea les doigts. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus de Dean et en fit pénétrer un dans le jeune homme. Ce dernier arqua aussitôt le dos, facilitant la pénétration et Castiel ne put résister à son envie de l'embrasser entre les omoplates. Dean respirait bruyamment mais il ne semblait pas souffrir. Castiel ne rencontrait aucune résistance et il ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main libre autour du jeune homme et attrapa son sexe. Il entama des mouvements de va et vient au même rythme que ceux de son autre main. Rapidement Dean se mit à gémir et à se tortiller, hésitant visiblement entre propulser ses hanches en avant ou en arrière. Castiel l'observa puis reporta son attention sur ses doigts qui disparaissaient à l'intérieur du corps de son petit-ami. Il en ajouta un troisième, content de ne trouver qu'une maigre résistance. Ils avaient fait l'amour quelques heures auparavant et les muscles de Dean n'avaient pas encore trouvé le temps de se resserrer complètement. Castiel raccourcit donc considérablement le temps de préparation et retira ses deux mains de Dean simultanément. Ce dernier grogna sa désapprobation mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre.

Il attrapa le jeune homme par les hanches puis pénétra en lui rapidement, presque brutalement. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très violent durant le sexe. Il aimait la douceur et le romantisme. Mais avec Dean, il perdait complètement le contrôle. Il lui laissa tout de même le temps de se faire à l'intrusion avant de commencer à bouger.

- Oh bordel Cas … gémit Dean en arquant son dos un peu plus encore.

Le jeune libraire lui serrait les hanches avec force pour le forcer à reculer et à s'empaler sur lui. C'était le genre de choses qu'il ne faisait jamais mais il avait la sensation que c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Et Castiel devait admettre qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans le bas de son dos. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il voulait voir Dean lâcher prise avant lui. Il accéléra donc le rythme de ses hanches, appréciant le bruit de ses cuisses heurtant les fesses du jeune homme à intervalles réguliers. C'était incroyable. Dean avait agrippé le dossier du canapé dans ses mains et s'en servait pour accompagner les mouvements du jeune libraire. Castiel pouvait sentir son bas ventre se tendre progressivement et il avait le souffle court. Il lâcha alors une des hanches de Dean et attrapa son sexe dans sa main. Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau gémissement et laissa sa tête retomber entre ses épaules. Castiel n'eut besoin que de quelques allers et retour avec sa main avant que son petit-ami ne se tende brusquement et se répande entre ses doigts et sur le dossier du canapé. Ses muscles se contractèrent alors autour de Castiel et ce dernier ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il laissa son orgasme le transpercer en poussant un cri qui le surprit lui-même. Quand ce fut fini, il se laissa tomber contre le dos de son petit-ami et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu m'écrases, plaisanta Dean en tournant légèrement la tête.

Castiel haussa les épaules mais se redressa sensiblement. Il se retira de son petit-ami le plus délicatement possible mais nota toutefois le petit gémissement de ce dernier. Castiel eut envie de s'en excuser mais il supposait que c'était une réaction inévitable. Il avait souvent été à la place de Dean, avec Rafael principalement, et il savait qu'il était totalement impossible d'échapper à la douleur. Elle était réduite si la préparation était suffisante et si la personne qui vous pénétrait était suffisamment délicate. Mais elle restait toujours présente. Castiel l'avait expérimenté suffisamment souvent pour le savoir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que son petit-ami accepterait un jour d'inverser les rôles. Le jeune libraire était majoritairement actif. Il avait une petite préférence pour ce rôle mais il aimait également être passif. Il avait vraiment envie de tenter cela avec Dean. Mais il se souvenait de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit et il n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qui le rende mal à l'aise. Il le lui avait promis. Et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

- Bordel … je suis presque sûr que je vais boiter demain, commenta Dean en se redressant doucement.

Il était toujours à genou sur le canapé et ses mains étaient restées sur le dossier. Il tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et grimaça.

- Et on a plutôt intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour nettoyer la tâche que je viens de faire parce qu'il est hors de question que j'explique à Sammy ce dont il s'agit quand il sera là.

Castiel rit une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami puis l'aida à se relever et à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Mon Dieu, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime, souffla le jeune libraire.

Dean l'embrassa dans le cou avant de gigoter une seconde et de pousser un long soupire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Castiel en reculant pour regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ca coule, lâcha t-il en rougissant.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi son petit-ami lui parlait. Il grimaça à son tour puis poussa Dean sur le canapé pour qu'il s'assoit. Il lui fit ensuite signe de ne pas bouger et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il attrapa un gant de toilettes, le mouilla et revint vers son petit-ami. Ce dernier le regarda approcher en rougissant toujours. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui de cette façon. C'était effectivement quelque chose d'extrêmement intime. Plus encore que de faire l'amour. Mais Castiel avait envie de le faire pour son petit-ami. Il avait envie de le faire se sentir bien. Il lui attrapa les jambes et les écarta sensiblement. Dean se laissa faire mais il avait emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il semblait plus nerveux encore que la première où il s'était trouvé nu devant Castiel. Mais le jeune libraire n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper.

Il commença à le nettoyer calmement sans le quitter des yeux. Dean ferma les yeux au bout de quelques secondes et Castiel en profita pour déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses cuisses. Il finit de le nettoyer en silence et jeta ensuite le gant de toilette par terre pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira ensuite à lui.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir aussi gêné, assura t-il quand il constata que les muscles du jeune homme étaient entièrement tendus.

Dean ne semblait pas encore prêt à se relaxer. Il avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de Castiel et sa respiration se répercutait contre sa peau. Il semblait déterminé à ne surtout pas regarder le jeune libraire dans les yeux. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

- Dean, parle-moi, souffla t-il pour l'encourager.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme ne dit rien. Mais après avoir relevé la tête et enfin regardé son petit-ami dans les yeux, il rompit le silence.

- Je n'ai jamais … personne n'a jamais pris autant soin de moi. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de ce que tu viens de faire … je parle de … je parle de tout le reste. Tu es tellement gentil avec moi et parfois … je sais que tu m'aimes … je le sais … mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu vas … pendant une seconde après qu'on ait fini de faire l'amour, j'ai toujours la sensation que tu vas me demander de partir … que tu vas me dire de quitter le lit et de rentrer chez moi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- On est chez toi, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Dean ricana une seconde mais il ne semblait pas détendu pour autant. Il soupira longuement et haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était logique ou sensé … simplement que je … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce genre de choses parfois … mais je sais … au plus profond de moi … je sais que tu ne me feras jamais rien de ce genre. C'est sans doute une question d'habitude.

Castiel acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse ressentir ça. Il aurait voulu qu'il ait totalement confiance en lui mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait guérir aussi facilement. Ils allaient devoir travailler cela ensemble. Et pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire que de serrer son petit-ami dans ses bras et d'attendre que cela passe. Il sourit à Dean puis l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Dean contre son torse. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait que son petit-ami se faisait énormément de soucis pour leur histoire et pour les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir au fil des jours. Mais il ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter. Car Castiel n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser tomber. Il était bien trop dépendant de lui et il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir se passer de lui.

- Ne le sois pas.

Dean acquiesça et resta collé contre Castiel pendant de longues secondes. Quand le jeune libraire sentit ses épaules se relaxer sensiblement, il savait que le mauvais moment était passé. Il pouvait reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissé un peu plus tôt. Castiel étira ses jambes devant lui et réalisa que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps nu. Il sourit malgré lui et Dean sembla le réaliser quand il se réinstalla de son côté, sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui laissa entrevoir à quel point il était fatigué.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de répondre.

- Je suis en train de me dire que je suis toujours nu.

- Et je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais toujours nu.

Dean fit glisser sa main sur le torse de son petit-ami puis sur son ventre. Il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer dans son nombril et Castiel le regarda faire totalement fasciné. Il était en train de développer une nouvelle obsession pour les mains du jeune homme. Il les savait douce et incroyablement douée quand elles vagabondaient sur son corps ou sur les touches d'un piano. Ses doigts étaient longs et élégants. Fins et parfaitement soignés. Castiel devait admettre qu'il aimait les voir reposer sur sa peau. Elles semblaient à leur place.

- On devrait peut-être retourner dormir. Ton frère sera là dans peu de temps, rappela le jeune libraire en détachant ses yeux des mains de Dean pour les poser sur son visage qu'il avait calé contre son épaule.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Castiel sourit.

- Est-ce que j'aurais réussi à t'épuiser ? Plaisanta t-il.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

- Peut-être, murmura t-il, visiblement amusé.

Castiel soupira puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se lever du canapé et de l'aider à en faire autant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la tâche que Dean avait fait sur le dossier mais il renonça à s'en occuper pour le moment. Il doutait que Sam soit choqué en apprenant que son frère avait des relations sexuelles avec son petit-ami. Il était plutôt du genre à les encourager. Et pour le moment, Dean avait surtout besoin de sommeil. Castiel devait admettre qu'il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée de dormir un peu également.

Le jeune libraire guida Dean sur le lit et s'installa ensuite derrière lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre son torse. Le jeune homme poussa un soupire de contentement et Castiel déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il sentit la main de son petit-ami se poser sur la sienne et ce dernier passa une jambe entre celles du jeune homme. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et c'était exactement comme cela que Castiel avait envie de passer le reste de leur nuit.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus parfait que ça. Il se sentait tout à fait à sa place et il savait également que c'était la même chose pour Dean. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux, ils ne s'en seraient probablement pas rendu compte.

Bien sûr, dès l'arrivée de Sam, ils allaient devoir s'occuper du jeune garçon et mettre de côté leur relation pour quelques jours. Mais Castiel savait qu'à la fin, quand les épreuves seraient derrière eux, ils pourraient de nouveau être l'un avec l'autre comme ce soir.

Dean serra sa main un peu plus fortement, le tirant de ses songes.

- Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de la nuit à me regarder hein ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix fatiguée.

Castiel sourit et déposa un énième baiser dans le cou de son petit-ami.

- Je ne sais pas encore … j'avoue que c'est quelque chose que j'aime déjà beaucoup faire.

- Mais tu as besoin de dormir, rappela le jeune homme.

Castiel devait admettre qu'il était effectivement fatigué. Mais il n'avait pas encore envie d'être séparé de Dean. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures et simplement par le sommeil. Il était réconforté par l'idée qu'au moment où il ouvrirait les yeux, il serait toujours avec Dean. Le jeune homme serait toujours dans ses bras.

- Je te promets d'essayer … mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es incroyablement sexy et qu'il est extrêmement dur de détacher les yeux de ton corps de rêve.

Dean rit une seconde puis tapota gentiment la main de Castiel qui reposait sur son ventre.

- Inutile de me flatter imbécile, je suis déjà dans ton lit, rappela t-il.

Castiel se serra un peu plus encore contre lui.

- C'est ton lit, répliqua.

- Dors Cas.

Dean semblait visiblement amusé et Castiel sourit. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans la nuque de son petit-ami puis ferma les yeux. Il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces et de toute son énergie pour soutenir le jeune homme à l'arrivée de son frère. Il se sentait prêt à être à ses côtés. Mais il voulait être à son maximum. Et même s'il se considérait comme quelqu'un de jeune, il avait trente ans et certainement pas les mêmes capacités de récupération que son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas être opérationnel sans quelques heures de sommeil. Il écouta la respiration de Dean s'apaiser au bout de quelques minutes et il comprit que le jeune homme était endormi. Castiel garda les yeux fermés malgré son envie de le regarder à nouveau. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi peur de le voir s'enfuir dans la nuit? Peut-être n'était-il pas entièrement sûr de lui ? Il préférait ne pas se poser ce genre de questions. Il se pencherait sur tout cela quand le moment serait venu et quand Dean n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Et tant qu'il gardait le jeune homme serré dans ses bras et collé contre son torse, il se sentait rassuré. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus. Et quand il sentit enfin le sommeil s'emparer de lui, il emporta le son de la respiration de Dean avec lui.


	13. Ouverture

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le 13ème chapitre de mon histoire.**

**Je pars en vacances demain et je ne pourrais plus poster jusqu'au 25 août.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances ...**

**A très vite**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Seeds of gold d'Aaron**

**Chapitre 13 : Ouverture**

_« Something's coming up_

_Something's coming up my friend_

_It's alright »_

_ Aaron_

Dean se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de son père depuis de longues minutes sans être capable de bouger. Il regardait fixement les numéros vissés sur le bois. Il n'avait pas encore le courage d'entrer. Il ne savait pas s'il finirait par l'avoir. Castiel lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui parler. Qu'il ne lui devait rien. Mais Dean avait eu peur de le perdre. Il avait beau détester John et lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il lui avait subir, il n'en restait pas moins son père. Et quand il avait reçu l'appel de l'hôpital, il avait imaginé pendant une seconde qu'il était mort. Ce qu'il avait ressenti alors l'avait considérablement surpris. Il avait été effrayé à l'idée de le perdre. Effrayé de le voir partir sans avoir eu le temps de discuter avec lui. De lui dire certaines choses. Sam avait sans doute raison. Il n'était pas complètement indifférent et une partie de lui avait encore besoin de John. Il avait envie de l'écouter à présent. Il n'avait pas l'intention de sauter dans les bras de son père et de tout lui pardonner simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur pour lui. Il avait encore énormément de rancœur vis-à-vis de lui et des reproches à lui faire. Mais il entrevoyait une ouverture. Il avait envie de voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Et il avait bien l'intention d'écouter ce que John avait à lui dire. Peut-être les choses finiraient-elles par s'arranger avec le temps.

Après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Castiel, Dean avait été réveillé par l'arrivée de Sam, Chris et Steve. Le jeune homme avait pratiquement jeté son petit-ami de son lit pour qu'il se rhabille. Ils étaient encore totalement nus et leurs corps portaient les traces de leurs activités de la veille. Dean était sûr que ses amis avaient compris aussitôt ce qui s'était passé. Sam ne semblait pas non plus dupe quant à la présence de Castiel chez son frère et à l'état incroyable de ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens sur le sommet de son crâne. Mais l'heure n'était pas à plaisanter. Et personne n'avait envie de rire.

Sam avait aussitôt demandé des nouvelles de leur père. Et après un petit-déjeuner rapide, ils étaient venus à l'hôpital pour le voir. Dean avait laissé son frère seul avec John et avait patiemment attendu son retour dans la salle d'attente. Castiel lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais Dean voulait affronter John seul. Il doutait que la présence de son petit-ami à ses côtés plaise à son père. Il espérait pouvoir discuter calmement avec lui et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se braque.

Sam réapparut dans la salle d'attente presque une heure plus tard, visiblement soulagé d'avoir vu leur père en vie. Il avait les yeux rougis et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se briser en réalisant qu'il avait pleuré. Il se demanda une seconde si c'était à cause de ce que John avait pu lui dire mais quand il vit le sourire sur le visage de Sam, il sut que tout s'était bien passé.

Il écouta son frère lui décrire sa conversation avec leur père. De toute évidence, John était ravi de le voir. Et à la grande surprise du jeune homme, il avait demandé à le voir. Il avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Dean avait alors ressenti le besoin quasi viscéral d'aller le voir. Il avait appelé Chris pour lui demander de venir chercher son frère puis avait juré à Sam qu'il le rejoindrait chez lui plus tard.

Il avait ensuite envoyé un SMS à Castiel pour lui dire qu'il était sur le point d'aller parler à John. La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre. « Bonne chance. Appelle-moi en sortant. Je t'aime et je pense à toi. »

Dean s'était senti un peu plus léger avec les encouragements de son petit-ami et il était monté au bon étage convaincu qu'il parviendrait à rentrer dans la chambre de son père sans trop de problème.

Mais une fois devant la porte, il était resté statufié. Totalement incapable d'entrer et d'affronter l'homme qu'il redoutait tant. Il avait appris durant les huit long mois passés dans le centre à ne plus être effrayé par son père. On lui avait longuement répété que cette haine et cette peur le retenait en arrière et l'empêchait d'avancer. Il avait tenté de s'en défaire. Mais les sentiments étaient revenus dès qu'il avait de nouveau été confronté à John. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il avait tort de s'y accrocher. Qu'il avait besoin d'aller de l'avant et de tirer un trait sur son passé.

Les choses n'étaient simplement pas aussi faciles à faire qu'à dire ou penser. Il avait une chance unique de faire un énorme pas en avant et il restait figé comme un imbécile.

Il pouvait sentir les gens aller et venir dans son dos. Il sentait des regards sur lui. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Que pouvait-il craindre ? Son père avait demandé à le voir. Il avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Et c'était son nom qu'il avait donné au personnel le soir de son accident. Ca ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il redoutait que John s'emporte en le voyant. Lui fasse de nouveaux reproches ou revienne sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était terrifié d'être rejeté à nouveau.

Il poussa un long soupire et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où son père l'avait mis à la porte. Il était adulte aujourd'hui et il savait que John ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Mais il savait que l'attitude de son père aurait forcément un impact sur lui. Un énième rejet le briserait. Il était en train de reconstruire sa vie et de faire des projets. Il ne voulait pas les voir ruinés par la haine de John.

Il avait deux options à présent. Il pouvait prendre la fuite et manquer cette opportunité. Sam lui en voudrait probablement mais il finirait par lui pardonner. Dean savait qu'il se détesterait d'avoir été lâche. Ce serait un échec de plus sur une longue liste à laquelle il préférait ne pas trop penser.

Ou il pouvait franchir cette porte et affronter son père. Lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner mais qu'il voulait bien lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre et qu'il avait pris conscience de certaines choses en apprenant son accident. C'était la décision raisonnable. Mais certainement pas la plus simple.

Il repensa alors à Castiel et au soutien que son petit-ami lui avait apporté depuis la veille. Il savait que, quel que soit le résultat de sa confrontation avec John, il pourrait compter sur lui. C'était un réconfort immense et une grande motivation. Dean devait également le faire pour lui. Pour lui prouver qu'il voulait aller de l'avant et qu'il n'avait pas honte de leur histoire.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine puis décida de se lancer. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa lentement. La chambre de son père était faiblement éclairé et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir le lit de John au milieu de la pièce. Dean pénétra finalement dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Quand il fit enfin face au lit, il s'aperçut que John le regardait. Il semblait surpris de le trouver là. Pas en colère ni dégouté. Simplement surpris. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme hésita à faire demi-tour et à s'enfuir. Il n'était pas capable d'affronter John. Il avait bien trop peur. Mais la voix de son père le dissuada de le faire.

- Tu es venu, jeta John depuis son lit.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à du soulagement dans ses propos. Dean sentit alors l'espoir le gagner et il s'approcha du lit de son père.

- Je suis venu, confirma t-il.

Maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Etait-il nécessaire de s'échanger des banalités ou fallait-il entrer directement dans le vif du sujet ? Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde, cherchant ses mots. Ce fut finalement John qui fit le premier pas.

- Je suis … je suis content que tu sois là.

Dean acquiesça et prit quelques secondes pour observer son père. Il avait plusieurs coupures sur le visage et un bel œil au beurre noir. Son bras avait été placé dans une attèle et sous les couvertures, le jeune homme en devinait une autre autour de sa jambe. Il était extrêmement pâle et amaigri. Il avait d'imposantes cernes sous les yeux et les joues creusées. Il semblait bien plus vieux que son âge et terriblement faible. Dean le reconnaissait à peine.

- Tu as demandé à ce qu'on m'appelle, expliqua t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

John hocha la tête à son tour puis lui fit signe d'approcher de la main. Dean n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il aimait assez l'idée de garder une certaine distance avec son père. John ne l'avait jamais frappé ou fait du mal physiquement parlant. Mais il avait toujours eu peur de ses réactions. Peur qu'un jour, il franchisse ce dernier cap et lève la main sur lui. Bien sûr, il le savait incapable de le faire en étant cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Mais sa peur était irrationnelle et incontrôlable. Il déglutit avec peine avant de se décider à avancer de quelques pas. Il resta tout de même suffisamment loin pour que son père ne puisse pas le toucher.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais que je vienne ? demanda le jeune homme quand il fut évident que John n'allait pas parler.

Il avait beau avoir envie de laisser à son père une chance de s'expliquer, il n'en était pas moins toujours en colère contre lui. Et même s'il regrettait de se montrer aussi froid avec lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, confia John en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son fils.

Dean ne dit rien et garda pour lui fait qu'il avait pensé la même chose quand l'hôpital l'avait appelé.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir eu l'occasion de te parler une dernière fois.

John semblait sincère et pour quiconque ne connaissait pas leur passé, Dean serait probablement passé pour un fils ingrat et égoïste. Mais il avait encore trop de souvenirs des horreurs que son père lui avait dites pour se montrer plus conciliant.

- Pour me dire quoi ? demanda t-il froidement.

John se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

- Que je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, lui rappela Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors pour te le redire, rectifia son père.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite de longues secondes en silence. Dean savait qu'il aurait du faire le premier pas. Encourager son père à parler librement maintenant qu'il était là. Mais il refusait de lui faciliter la tâche. Il avait peut-être décidé de lui offrir une chance mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la lui servir sur un plateau. Il voulait le voir batailler.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à l'entendre, avoua le jeune homme.

C'était l'entière vérité. Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de faire un pas en avant. Mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'écouter les excuses de son père sans se mettre à hurler ou à pleurer. Peut-être même les deux à la fois.

- Pourquoi être venu alors ? demanda John.

- Parce que tu as demandé à me voir, répondit calmement Dean.

La conversation tournait clairement en rond et ils n'avançaient absolument pas. Le jeune homme avait la sensation de perdre son temps et de gaspiller également celui de son père. John avait besoin de se reposer pour se remettre de ses blessures. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une énième dispute avec son fils aîné. Soit Dean se décidait à parler de ce qui comptait réellement, soit il était préférable qu'il s'en aille. Le problème était qu'il ne savait absolument pas quelle solution il préférait.

- Dean, je sais que je ne le dirais jamais assez mais … je peux te jurer que je m'en veux. Cet accident a été … ça a été une véritable piqure de rappel pour moi. Si j'étais mort hier soir, je serais parti sans avoir rien réglé avec toi.

Dean se mordilla une seconde la lèvre inférieure puis se décida à se lancer et à dire enfin à son père les choses qui comptaient pour lui.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que les choses s'arrangent entre nous ? Je suis toujours le même garçon que le jour où tu m'as mis à la porte. J'ai grandi mais je n'ai pas changé.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il savait qu'il était différent du garçon qu'il était trois ans plus tôt. Il était plus mature, plus adulte et bien plus heureux qu'à l'époque. Il se sentait apaisé et il avait trouvé un but. Mais au-delà de toutes ces modifications, il restait gay et ce serait toujours un problème entre eux.

- Tu n'es plus le même, le contredit John.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je suis toujours gay, déclara t-il.

Il détourna les yeux par peur de lire dans le regard de son père le même dégoût que trois ans plus tôt.

- J'aime toujours les garçons … et en ce moment, je suis amoureux d'un en particulier. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui hier.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il donnait ces détails à son père. Il ne voulait pas partager avec lui la nuit géniale qu'il avait eu avec Castiel. Mais il avait besoin qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache que, quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre eux, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer. Il allait faire sa vie avec son petit-ami et John devait l'accepter. Ou rentrer à Lawrence sans avoir rien réglé avec son fils.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ? demanda son père après quelques secondes.

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête. C'était une des rares choses dont il était absolument sûr.

- Et j'ai la chance incroyable qu'il partage mes sentiments.

Il reporta alors son attention sur John et fut surpris de ne pas trouver de haine dans son regard. Il ne semblait pas ravi par ce qu'il entendait mais sa réaction était tout de même différente de celle qu'il avait eu trois ans plus tôt.

- Vous vivez ensemble ? demanda son père.

Dean secoua la tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il envisageait dans un avenir proche. Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginant vivre avec Castiel. Il aimait l'idée de s'endormir à ses côtés tous les soirs et de se réveiller avec lui tous les matins. Cela faciliterait grandement leur relation et leur offrirait l'occasion d'être constamment ensemble. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait du sexe. Des tonnes de sexe. Dean chassa cette idée de sa tête. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de s'aventurer sur ce chemin.

- Pas encore … on a décidé d'y aller doucement. Les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour moi ces derniers temps. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire. Et Castiel le comprend. Il est … il est génial.

John ne le contredit pas sur ce point et pour Dean ce fut une petite victoire. Mais il savait que son père était loin d'accepter sa relation avec le jeune libraire. Son accident n'avait pas fait de miracles sur son homophobie.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, ajouta le jeune homme pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de son père. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas l'idée que je fasse ma vie avec un homme … et je sais aussi que tu le trouves trop vieux pour moi. Mais je me fiche de tout ça. Je l'aime. Pourquoi cela ne te suffit-il pas ?

John sembla hésiter une seconde et quand il prit enfin la parole, sa voix n'était pas assurée. Bien au contraire.

- J'ai été élevé dans l'idée que l'homosexualité est un péché grave. Et je continue de le croire.

- Alors cette conversation s'arrête là, le coupa Dean.

Mais John n'avait visiblement pas dit son dernier mot. Il ignora son fils et enchaîna.

- Mais la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Tu en doutes certainement car je n'ai rien fait pour te faciliter la tâche mais … c'est vrai. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de ricaner une seconde. Son père était celui qui l'avait conduit à être aussi malheureux. Même s'il était sincère, il avait commis des erreurs.

- Je suis heureux avec lui … je pourrais sans doute l'être plus encore si je n'avais pas vécu toutes ces choses mais … je suis heureux quand je suis dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il est l'homme de ma vie.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal ? Qu'il ne se sert pas de toi pour assouvir un fantasme quelconque ? Qu'il ne veut pas uniquement avoir l'illusion d'être plus jeune en sortant avec un gamin de dix-huit ans ?

Dean ne supportait pas que son père ait une si mauvaise opinion de son petit-ami. Castiel ne méritait pas qu'on le dénigre ou qu'on le critique.

- Il a vingt neuf ans John … pas cinquante. Et il a été avec moi durant les mauvais comme les bons moments.

- Il n'était pas là quand tu as tenté de te suicider, rappela son père.

- Parce que je l'avais rejeté et contraint à partir … parce que je lui avais fait du mal sciemment pour qu'il s'en aille. Et parce que personne ne lui a dit ce que j'avais fait. S'il avait été au courant, il aurait tout plaqué pour moi. Je le sais à présent.

John semblait douter de ce qu'il disait mais Dean était sûr de lui. Castiel lui avait souvent dit qu'il l'aurait choisi sans hésiter si le jeune homme lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Et il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir passé une année loin de lui. Tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait accepté et était heureux que les choses se soient arrangées depuis.

- Je l'ai poussé dans les bras d'un autre … et je lui ai dit des choses horribles mais … il m'a pardonné. On est heureux et si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites pour moi, alors tu vas devoir l'accepter. Tu vas devoir accepter que je suis gay et que j'aime Castiel.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, admit-il.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond, agacé. Son père était incroyable. Il semblait vouloir faire parti de la vie de son fils mais il ne faisait aucun effort dans ce sens. C'était lui qui était en tort dans cette histoire et le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de faire des concessions pour l'aider. Soit John l'acceptait tel qu'il était soit il le laissait tranquille.

- Tout ça ne mène à rien. Tu campes sur tes positions et je continuerais de camper sur les miennes. Il est préférable qu'on en reste là, déclara t-il alors.

Trois ans plus tôt, John aurait probablement accepté cela sans chercher à se battre. Mais il avait clairement changé puisqu'il protesta aussitôt.

- Non … je veux vraiment que les choses s'arrangent.

Dean reporta son attention sur lui.

- Comment ? demanda t-il.

- Est-ce que je te manque Dean ?

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette question. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Avoir un père lui manquait. Avoir une famille normale était quelque chose qu'il voulait. Mais il n'était pas sûr que John lui manquait réellement.

- Et moi est-ce que je te manque ? répliqua t-il.

Ce n'était pas réellement une réponse mais c'était la seule chose que Dean se sentait capable de dire pour le moment. Il avait besoin de certitudes. Besoin d'entendre son père lui dire clairement les choses. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer cette danse encore longtemps.

- Bien sûr que tu me manques Dean, lui confirma finalement John.

Et si Dean s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose de ce genre, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il soupira longuement avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Et il avait besoin de Castiel. Il aurait du demander à son petit-ami de venir avec lui.

- Mais la question n'est pas là … ce qu'il faut que tu saches aujourd'hui Dean c'est … si je te manque et si oui ou non tu penses avoir besoin de moi dans ta vie, ajouta John.

Dean s'était posé très souvent la question. Il savait que Sam avait envie que leur père soit présent pour lui. Qu'il voulait grandir comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge. Il voulait une famille plus ou moins normale. Mais Dean ne savait pas réellement ce dont il avait besoin. Quand il était enfant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer grandir sans John à ses côtés. Le temps et l'acceptation de son homosexualité les avaient séparés. Et le jeune homme avait fini par devoir se passer de son père. Il avait appris à composer sans lui dans sa vie. Sans son approbation et ses encouragements. Il s'était construit avec uniquement ses amis pour le guider. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que John ait quoi que ce soit à lui apprendre ou à lui apporter. Il n'avait pas besoin de son père dans sa vie. La question qui se posait en revanche était de savoir si oui ou non, il voulait de son père dans sa vie. C'était plus compliqué.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi … j'ai grandi sans toi et j'ai une famille aujourd'hui. J'ai Chris et Steve … j'ai Sammy et j'ai Castiel. Je suis entouré et je n'ai besoin que d'eux pour avancer. Tu n'as plus rien à m'apprendre. Tu arrives trop tard pour m'élever, expliqua t-il.

Il savait que ses propos blessaient son père. Mais il voulait se montrer sincère. Il estimait que son père méritait de savoir. Même si cela lui faisait de la peine.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi mais une partie de moi continue de croire que j'ai … que j'ai envie que tu sois là, ajouta Dean en regardant son père dans ses yeux.

Il vit le visage de ce dernier s'illuminer subitement et il sut qu'il avait dit ce que John rêvait d'entendre. Mais cela ne réglait en rien les problèmes entre eux. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire pour avancer réellement que Dean ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Ne crois surtout pas que cela signifie quoi que ce soit de plus … de plus important que ça … je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je te pardonne … ou que je veux te pardonner. Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais un jour. Mais … je ne peux pas nier non plus que l'idée d'être une famille à nouveau me plait … je … je sais que c'est aussi ce que Sam veut.

John hocha la tête et Dean pouvait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important entre eux. Rien n'était réglé mais les choses avançaient. Le jeune homme songea alors à son frère et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Il se doutait que Sammy serait ravi de la tournure que les choses prenaient entre son père et lui. Même si Dean imaginait que les choses ne pourraient pas réellement aller entre eux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas éclairci un autre point.

- Peut-être qu'on y arrivera un jour et peut-être qu'on sera une famille normale un jour ou l'autre mais … ce ne sera pas le cas si tu n'acceptes pas que Castiel en fasse parti.

John grimaça une seconde comme si la simple évocation du petit-ami de son fils le dégoûtait. Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il était mal à l'aise mais il refusait de partir tant que John ne lui aurait pas donné une réponse claire sur ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Castiel.

- Es-tu prêt à l'accepter comme mon petit-ami ? Comme l'homme que j'envisagerais peut-être un jour d'épouser ? Avec qui je pourrais fonder une famille si toutefois il le veut aussi ?

- Une famille ? Demanda John, visiblement surpris par les projets de Dean.

Le jeune homme acquiesça même sans savoir si son père le voyait. Il se doutait que John avait du mal à concevoir que deux hommes puissent réellement se marier ou avoir des enfants. Il était de l'ancienne école. Mais le monde avait évolué autour de lui et il était temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Oui une famille John. Cas et moi et des enfants.

- Des enfants ?

Dean soupira. Son père semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Et c'était frustrant pour le jeune homme. Il ne pourrait pas avancer tant que John refuserait d'avoir cette conversation avec lui.

- Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ou tu vas enfin essayer de te montrer un peu plus constructif ? Demanda t-il finalement.

John soupira à son tour et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses cuisses. Il sembla prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire puis finit par prendre une grande inspiration et par regarder son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te vois réellement fonder une famille avec cet homme ? Je veux dire … comment vous y prendriez vous ?

Dean n'avait pas envie de discuter des détails techniques avec son père. Il n'envisageait même pas d'avoir des enfants avec Castiel dans un avenir proche. Mais il pouvait parfaitement visualiser son avenir avec le jeune libraire. Ils formeraient une famille, qu'ils aient des enfants ou non.

- On adopterait … ou on trouverait une mère porteuse … à vrai dire peu importe … là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux savoir c'est … si ton invitation à faire parti à nouveau de ta famille ne me concerne que moi ou si tu inclues Castiel et les éventuels enfants qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble.

La question était posée et Dean savait que la réponse de son père risquait de tout bouleverser. C'était le moment ou jamais pour John de prouver qu'il avait changé. Qu'il voulait réellement faire des efforts. Si sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas le jeune homme, il ne lui laisserait plus jamais une chance de se rapprocher de lui. La balle était dans son camp et il avait tout intérêt à l'exploiter correctement.

- Je veux que tu fasses parti de ma famille, confirma John.

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur le visage avant d'hocher la tête.

- Et si Castiel est … s'il est ton … l'homme avec qui tu feras ta vie, l'invitation le concerne tout autant que toi, déclara t-il finalement.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer, incapable de parler. Il était totalement pris de court. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses de la part de son père mais certainement pas à cette forme d'acceptation qui était un pas énorme pour lui. Dean sentait bien que cela lui posait problème de considérer un autre homme comme un possible conjoint pour son fils. Mais il ne mettait pas de veto. Il ne fermait pas la porte. Peut-être un jour pourrait-il accepter que Castiel soit l'homme avec qui il ferait sa vie. Dean ne lui demandait pas d'approuver son choix ou de le féliciter. Il voulait juste le voir accueillir Castiel et ne pas le regarder avec le dégoût qu'il avait eu pour son fils trois ans plus tôt.

- C'est mon petit-ami Papa et je l'aime, assura Dean.

John fronça alors les sourcils en regardant son fils comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le choquer autant que ça. Après de longues secondes de silence, un mince sourire étira les lèvres de John.

- Tu m'as appelé Papa, souffla t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait dite depuis très longtemps.

Dean ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte. Il haussa les épaules avant de sourire faiblement à son tour.

- Tu es mon père … même si pour le moment nous n'avons pas une relation père – fils … j'aimerais qu'avec le temps … je sais pas. Je t'en veux toujours. Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné. Mais le fait que tu ouvres la porte pour Castiel c'est … c'est important pour moi.

- Je te l'ai dit Dean. Tu es mon fils et … j'ai compris avec le temps que les parents doivent apprendre à accepter les choix de leurs enfants. Ta mère me l'a souvent dit mais … je refusais de l'écouter. J'ai eu tort.

Dean était absolument abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait du mal à croire que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui était réellement son père. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point l'accident l'avait changé. Non. La différence était apparue avant ça. Dean l'avait constaté le jour où John avait enclenché la procédure d'hospitalisation. Mais elle était plus prononcée encore aujourd'hui.

- J'aimerais te le présenter … Castiel. Je pense que tu devrais le voir, expliqua Dean.

John hocha la tête même s'il ne semblait pas forcément totalement emballé par l'idée. Le jeune homme soupira, soulagé puis fit un nouveau pas dans la direction de son père. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé à son père comment il allait. Le médecin lui avait expliqué les détails des soins qui lui étaient apportés. Et ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre pour la suite. Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas comment son père se sentait. Il se racla la gorge et observa une seconde les machines autour du lit de John.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda t-il alors.

John bougea légèrement les doigts de sa main prise dans l'atèle puis haussa les épaules.

- Ma jambe me gêne beaucoup. Mon poignet est sensible aussi et je suis un peu courbatu. Mais ils me donnent des médicaments pour calmer la douleur.

- Et ta tête ?

- Elle est solide. Et encore entière. Le docteur m'a dit que c'était bon signe. S'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus grave, j'aurais probablement déjà des symptômes.

Dean était soulagé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son père et pendant une seconde, il eut envie de lui dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Ils avaient encore plein de choses dont ils devaient discuter avant de pouvoir se comporter normalement l'un avec l'autre. Dean voulait croire qu'ils pourraient y arriver un jour même s'il redoutait que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête puis se reconcentra sur son père qui le regardait toujours.

- Sam m'a dit que tu as trouvé du travail, lança John sur le ton de la conversation.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se demanda ce que les gens normaux pouvaient ressentir quand leurs parents s'intéressaient sincèrement à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait jamais réellement connu ça. Quand il était enfant, son père lui demandait constamment s'il avait eu de bonnes notes à l'école. Mais ce n'était jamais pour le féliciter pour son travail. Jamais parce qu'il avait envie de savoir. C'était uniquement pour s'assurer que Dean filait sur le droit de chemin. Par soucis de réputation. Et le jeune homme avait la sensation que les choses étaient différentes cette fois. John semblait réellement avoir envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. C'était une grande première.

- Je travaille dans un garage, expliqua t-il.

Il avait envie de rentrer dans les détails et de tout dire de ce qu'il faisait pour Rufus Turner. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à trouver un travail et fier que son patron ait choisi de le garder. Il aimait le garage et il adorait travailler avec Benny. Il se sentait bien là-bas. Mais cela faisait parti des choses qu'il avait créé depuis que son père l'avait mis à la porte. Et il voulait le garder pour lui encore un moment. Peut-être un jour inviterait-il son père à visiter l'endroit. Mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas trop en parler avec lui.

- Je mets de côté pour acheter une voiture, ajouta Dean.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner tous les détails mais il ressentait tout de même le besoin de lui donner quelques informations. Il avait fait l'effort de lui poser la question et il ne méritait pas que Dean l'ignore.

- Quelle voiture ? Demanda John avec un intérêt évident.

Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise que Sam avait du apporter à côté du lit. John le suivit du regard et le jeune homme fit un effort pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Il ne ressentait plus la même terreur vis à vis de son père. Il se sentait presque à l'aise avec lui. Et ils abordaient à présent un sujet sur lequel il était totalement intarissable. Il commença alors à décrire à son père la voiture extraordinaire qu'il prévoyait de récupérer au garage. John semblait approuver son choix. Il n'était pas aussi branché voitures que son fils mais il s'y connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir participer à la conversation. Dean lui expliqua tous les projets qu'il avait pour la voiture. Ce qu'il espérait pouvoir en faire quand il aurait terminé de la réparer. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à lui parler de Benny et de Rufus. Et quand il choisit enfin de se taire, il avait presque tout dit à son père. Et John semblait ravi de l'avoir écouté. Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux avant que Dean ne se racle la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Tout a l'air de bien se passer pour toi, commenta John.

Dean hocha la tête. Sa vie n'était pas parfaite. Loin de là. Mais elle lui plaisait. Il avait fait les choix qu'il avait envie de faire et il en était fier. Il savait qu'il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir. Mais il aimait la route qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter. Et tout était forcément plus simple avec Castiel à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme regarda l'horloge sur le mur à sa droite et constata qu'il était dans la chambre de son père depuis un moment déjà. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se leva de sa chaise et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde.

- Je dois filer au travail … je … je repasserais te voir … peut-être avec Castiel.

John hocha la tête et Dean lui adressa un petit sourire. Son père semblait avoir décidé de s'en tenir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas nier que la rencontre entre son petit-ami et son père l'angoissait. Mais il l'estimait nécessaire. Si John voulait faire parti de sa vie, il était temps de le confronter à ceux qui y gravitaient. Et Castiel était un élément principal. Le plus important. John devait absolument le rencontrer. Il pourrait ensuite choisir de l'accepter ou de le rejeter. Mais Dean le suivrait. Il choisirait Castiel. Il ne commettrait plus jamais l'erreur de le laisser lui échapper.

- Tu sais … ça compte pour moi que tu acceptes de le voir, confia le jeune homme en regardant son père dans les yeux.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter une seconde à lui saisir la main mais il serra le poing à la place et haussa les épaules.

- Il compte pour toi, déclara t-il en guise d'explication.

Dean trouvait l'expression un peu faible. Castiel était bien plus que ça. Il était tout pour le jeune homme. Absolument tout. Il était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était en vie. Une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se battre. Il ne pouvait pas résumer ce que représentait le jeune libraire avec seulement quelques mots. Et il doutait de pouvoir le faire comprendre à son père. Même en prenant le temps de lui expliquer. Peut-être avec le temps … Dean soupira.

- Il est tout pour moi, répliqua t-il.

Cela devrait suffire pour le moment. John hocha la tête. Il ne dit rien pour minimiser ce que son fils ressentait pour Castiel. C'était une nouvelle victoire.

- Je reviendrais plus tard, assura t-il.

John lui adressa un sourire puis sembla hésiter une seconde à dire quelque chose de plus. Dean lui laissa le temps mais quand il vit qu'il ne disait rien, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il venait de poser la main sur la poignée quand son père l'appela à nouveau. Le jeune homme lui fit face les sourcils froncés.

- Je voulais juste te dire que je … je … je suis fier de toi … même si tu dois avoir du mal à y croire.

Dean n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour son père lui dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il laissa ces quelques mots s'imprimer dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait probablement du dire « merci » ou « enfin ». Mais il ne pensait pas que son père attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Bien sur, cela lui faisait plaisir de constater que John était fier de lui. Toutefois, cela ne changeait rien au problème. Il restait trop de passif entre eux pour que ces quelques mots arrangent la situation. Mais c'était un premier pas. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

- Tu sais que ça ne change rien, rétorqua t-il finalement.

Il voulait se montrer honnête vis à vis de son père. Il sentit que ses paroles firent du mal à John. Qu'il était déçu de ne pas entendre son fils lui dire « merci ». Mais il sembla accepter ses paroles et ne rien avoir à dire de plus. Dean le salua une dernière fois puis sortit de la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui calmement puis resta de longues secondes immobile au milieu du couloir.

Il prit du temps pour analyser ce qui venait de se passer avec son père. Il avait conscience que les choses venaient de changer. Il avait entendu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre. Il avait parlé avec lui alors qu'il s'était juré plusieurs fois de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Et il entrevoyait clairement une ouverture pour une réconciliation. Il doutait qu'elle intervienne dans un avenir proche. Mais elle était possible et pour le moment, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il se remit finalement en route la tête baissée et les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il devait absolument passer au garage pour demander à Rufus de lui accorder quelques jours. Il allait ensuite devoir s'occuper de son frère. Et il espérait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Castiel. Les choses risquaient d'être compliquées pendant quelques jours. Mais Dean se sentait bien plus léger qu'avant de venir parler à son père.

Il avait un petit-ami qu'il aimait et qu'il allait pouvoir présenter à son père. Il avait des amis géniaux sur qui il pouvait compter à n'importe quel moment et pour n'importe quoi. Il avait un frère qu'il adorait et pour lequel il n'avait aucun secret. Et il pourrait d'ici un moment avoir enfin une vraie famille avec qui partager tout cela. Se réconcilier avec son père n'était peut-être pas la solution à tous ses problèmes et à tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était une première étape importante. Le docteur Harvelle lui avait souvent demandé de faire un pas dans cette direction. Il restait fermé à cette idée. Mais à présent qu'il avait entrouvert cette porte, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus la refermer sans explorer cette nouvelle voie. Il n'avait pas peur de le faire. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul sur ce chemin. Il était entouré et il était aimé. Peut-être le destin avait il définitivement décidé de se montrer clément et généreux envers lui. Peut-être ses prières avaient elles été enfin entendues. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu mais à cet instant précis, il était tout à fait prêt à croire au destin. Il avait vécu le pire et à présent il avançait vers le meilleur. Tout ses problèmes lui semblaient incroyablement loin à présent. Presque comme s'ils étaient arrivés à quelqu'un d'autre ou dans une autre vie. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait surmonté et vécu. Mais il commençait à ne plus laisser les mauvais souvenirs l'entraver. Il savait qu'il le devait à Castiel, Sam, Chris et Steve. Mais il se le devait aussi à lui. Et si John avait admis être fier de lui, Dean devait reconnaître qu'à cet instant précis, il était lui aussi fier de lui-même. Il avait eu le courage de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé faire quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait grandi. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait refusé de le croire quand ses proches le lui avaient dit. Mais à présent, ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison. C'était eux qui avaient vu juste le concernant. Il n'en revenait pas de l'évolution qui s'était opérée chez lui. Il avait réellement de quoi être fier. Et alors qu'il quittait l'hôpital pour retrouver Sam et le reste de la famille qu'il s'était créée ici, il sentit un sourire élargir ses lèvres. Il avait confiance en son futur. Et jamais plus il ne douterait de lui.


	14. Présentations et complications

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis de retour de vacances et encore en plein décalage horaire mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je publierais le prochain mardi prochain et ensuite reprendrais le rythme de deux chapitre par semaine.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci de me continuer à me lire, de m'être fidèle et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ou des messgaes.**

**Vous êtes absolument géniaux !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Delicate de Damian Rice**

**Chapitre 14 : Présentations et complications**

_« We might kiss when we are alone_

_When nobody's watching_

_We might take it home_

_We might make out when nobody's there_

_It's not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate »_

_ Damian Rice_

Castiel savait que le moment était extrêmement important pour son petit-ami. Et il avait accepté de le suivre sans hésiter une seule seconde. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer John Winchester. Mais il se sentait prêt. Il s'était juré d'être là pour son petit-ami et de le soutenir quoi qu'il puisse choisir de faire. Le suivre à l'hôpital en faisait partie.

Quand Dean était rentré après avoir parlé à son père, il avait semblé incroyablement soulagé. Il avait passé un long moment seul avec Sam, sans doute à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Puis il avait rejoint Castiel et lui avait expliqué. De toute évidence, John avait changé. Dean ne savait pas si c'était du à l'accident ou s'il avait eu une sorte de révélation le jour où son fils avait tenté de se suicider mais il semblait avoir ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses.

Il restait réticent à savoir Dean dans les bras d'un autre homme. Et apparemment, il était inquiet de savoir Castiel de dix ans son aîné. Mais il avait accepté de le rencontrer. Pour Dean, c'était l'essentiel.

Le jeune libraire avait toujours été nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de ses petits-amis. Il avait toujours été facilement accepté. Il était gentil et calme et la plupart du temps, les mères avaient un faible pour lui quand les pères se satisfaisaient de le savoir bien intentionné.

Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'ouvertement homophobe et de visiblement déterminé à le détester pour le principe. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plaire à John Winchester. Il ne serait jamais le gendre idéal pour cet homme. Mais il pouvait tenter de prouver au père de Dean qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à son fils et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Cela devrait suffire à le rassurer. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Castiel aimait à penser.

Après avoir écouté Dean lui raconter les moindres détails de sa discussion avec son père, Castiel l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui jusqu'à ce que toute la tension dans son corps ait enfin disparue. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés lentement et sans précipitation. Sam passait la soirée chez Chris et Steve et ils avaient l'appartement pour eux seuls.

Il n'y avait eu aucune précipitation dans la façon qu'ils avaient eu de se déshabiller et de se toucher. Ce n'était pas aussi passionné que la première fois. Mais c'était plus intime et plus tendre. Sans doute plus bouleversant encore. Dean avait gardé ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel durant tout le temps que cela avait duré. Le jeune homme avait semblé si vulnérable et si fragile à cet instant précis que son petit-ami aurait aimé pouvoir le cacher du reste du monde jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans le lit de Dean, face à face, leurs deux corps bougeant en rythme et ne formant plus qu'un. Ils n'avaient pas parlé et étaient restés relativement silencieux. Mais leurs yeux ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Il y avait eu quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard du jeune homme. Quelque chose comme une promesse silencieuse de ne jamais plus partir. Quelque chose comme la recherche de la confirmation que Castiel en ferait autant. Et sans dire un seul mot, ils avaient conclu ce pacte ensemble. Quand Dean avait atteint le point de non retour, il avait une nouvelle fois continué à regarder son petit-ami, sa bouche entrouverte mais aucun son ne franchissant le seuil de ses lèvres. Et Castiel l'avait suivi presque aussitôt, sa gorge se nouant sous le coup de l'émotion.

C'était sans nul doute ce qu'ils avaient vécus de plus fort ensemble. Cela n'avait rien eu à voir avec la façon quasi animale qu'ils avaient eu de coucher ensemble sur le canapé. Ou celle pleine de passion qu'ils avaient partagés la première fois. C'était différent mais tellement plus fort. Castiel aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement. Qu'il puisse rester à l'intérieur de Dean jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Loin de la folie du monde qui les entourait et du jugement de ceux qui ne les accepteraient jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer du jeune homme.

Mais la réalité ne pouvait pas être ignorée très longtemps. Et même alors qu'il serrait Dean dans ses bras et qu'il le regardait s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de redouter le moment où le monde extérieur aurait un impact sur leur relation.

Castiel avait foi en ce monde. Il croyait sincèrement que le bon existait en chacun de nous. Ses parents lui avaient souvent expliqué que les gens ne rejetaient les autres que parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qui était différent. Et que lorsqu'ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, ils finissaient par changer d'avis. Le jeune homme avait fini par douter de tout cela. Il avait rencontré suffisamment de personnes malfaisantes pour se questionner sur ce que ses parents croyaient. Il avait fini par comprendre que si le bon existait effectivement dans la majorité des gens autour de lui, certains en étaient totalement dépourvus. Rafael faisait visiblement parti de ces personnes qui n'étaient que méchanceté et cruauté. Et John Winchester lui avait toujours semblé être également sur la liste.

Mais après ce que Dean lui avait dit sur son père, il avait des doutes. Il voulait réellement croire que l'homme avait compris ses erreurs et souhaitait se racheter. Mais il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'une illusion. Que de l'effet d'un accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il croisait les doigts pour se tromper. Mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire aux miracles. Et il doutait qu'il s'agisse de l'un d'eux.

La relation de Castiel avec Dean n'avait pour le moment connu aucun accroc. Après plus d'un an de souffrances et de séparation, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et tout était parfait. Mais le jeune libraire savait parfaitement que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Ils auraient forcément des épreuves à affronter. Des hauts et des bas. Des disputes. Et il avait la sensation que John pourrait être la première d'entre elles.

Il ne voulait pas que le père de son petit-ami ne se mette entre eux. Il refusait de le voir pousser Dean à le quitter. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que leur relation était suffisamment solide pour être à toutes épreuves. Ils commençaient tout juste à soigner les plaies qu'ils s'étaient infligés mutuellement. Il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant que tout ne soit réellement parfait. Ils devaient reconstruire la confiance et effacer les souffrances. Ils devaient laisser derrière eux cette année terrible qui leur avait fait tant de mal. Dean devait encore lutter contre ce qu'il avait fait et accepté une bonne fois pour toute que sa tentative de suicide faisait partie du passé. Castiel devait cesser de le croire prêt à se briser à la moindre occasion. Ils devaient apprendre à avancer ensemble. Et croire enfin que cette fois-ci, c'était pour la vie.

Mais pour le moment, ils en étaient encore au début du chemin. Et la route était longue et serait probablement chaotique. Castiel voyait John comme la première des bosses à franchir. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne leur soit pas fatale.

Il regarda Dean dormir jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et qu'il ne finisse par succomber à la fatigue. Il sentit vaguement son petit-ami quitter le lit pour aller prendre une douche. Il serra son oreiller contre son visage pour emporter avec lui son odeur. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, c'était le milieu de la matinée et Dean était prêt. Il avait préparé le café pour Castiel et arrangé une sorte de petit-déjeuner. Le jeune libraire le remercia d'un baiser.

Il prit ensuite une douche rapide et rejoignit son petit-ami dans le salon pour finir de se préparer.

Il pouvait sentir la nervosité de Dean faire écho à la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de trois mots depuis la veille. Et même s'ils étaient de toute évidence sur la même longueur d'ondes concernant leur visite à l'hôpital, Castiel ne supportait plus le silence. Il l'avait apprécié quand ils avaient fait l'amour car cela lui avait permis de se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations ressenties. Mais à présent, il lui semblait pesant. Et il était réellement temps pour lui d'y mettre un terme.

- Tout va bien se passer, assura t-il.

Il cherchait à se rassurer au moins autant qu'il espérait rassurer son petit-ami. Il savait que ce dernier en avait conscience. Mais il doutait qu'il puisse l'en blâmer. Après tout, il était sur le point de rencontrer l'homme qui avait fait le plus de mal à Dean. L'homme qui le détestait simplement parce qu'il aimait son fils. L'homme qu'il rêvait de pouvoir faire souffrir autant que son petit-ami avait souffert. L'homme qu'il espérait pouvoir convaincre. Castiel regarda Dean dans les yeux et lut la nervosité dans son regard. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer, expliqua t-il le plus calmement possible.

Dean finit par hocher la tête faiblement. Castiel prit cela comme le signe que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté sur son petit-ami. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du jeune homme puis le suivit à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la voiture en silence. Castiel n'était pas réellement sûr qu'il existait des mots pour décrire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. Il pouvait tenter de rassurer à nouveau le jeune homme mais il doutait que cela soit ce dont son petit-ami avait besoin.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du jeune libraire toujours sans parler. Puis quand ce dernier s'inséra dans la circulation et se mit en route pour l'hôpital, Dean se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

Ce geste faisait écho à celui qu'il avait fait le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été en chemin pour aller voir John, Castiel aurait probablement fait demi-tour dans la seconde pour retourner à l'appartement. Mais avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter, le jeune libraire n'avait pas du tout envie de ce genre de choses. Il avait l'esprit tourné vers la confrontation à venir et non pas sur la chaleur qui émanait de la paume de son petit-ami.

- Tu sais, il pourrait te dire des choses réellement méchantes, déclara Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel y avait pensé. Il savait que John avait accepté de le rencontrer uniquement pour faire plaisir à son fils. Il savait également qu'il n'arrivait pas en terrain conquis et qu'il allait devoir se battre pour se faire accepter. Mais il s'en fichait totalement. Le père de Dean pouvait l'insulter et même le mettre à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Car Castiel n'attendait strictement rien de lui. Pour son fils en revanche, la pilule risquerait d'être difficile à avaler. Et John le perdrait probablement en agissant de la sorte. Et cette fois, pour de bon.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse fuir … qu'il te fasse du mal, confia Dean.

Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir tourner le visage vers lui pour lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Mais il préférait de loin éviter d'avoir un accident à son tour. Il se contenta donc de retirer une de ses mains du volant et de la poser sur celle de son petit-ami.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pourra dire de moi … ou même de ce qu'il peut penser de nous et de notre relation. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi … pas avec ton père, répliqua t-il.

Il sentit la main de Dean se tendre sous la sienne et pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui lui avait fait de la peine. Il avait juste voulu se montrer honnête vis à vis de son petit ami. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu le blesser.

- Pourquoi tout ne peut pas être plus simple ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir à son petit-ami. Lui-même se posait très souvent cette question. Il avait la sensation que le sort s'acharnait sur Dean. Il avait jeté bien trop d'épreuves et de souffrances en travers de son chemin. Et au moment où l'horizon commençait enfin à s'éclaircir, il fallait que son père ait un accident de voiture.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une vie comme les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une famille normale ? Lança Dean.

Castiel n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'adressait toujours à lui. Il semblait parler simplement pour évacuer un peu de la tension qu'il ressentait. Et pour mettre des mots sur ses émotions et ses questionnements. Il s'adressait peut-être à Dieu, au destin ou même à la vie en général. Castiel resta tout de même concentré sur ce qu'il disait. Et il se sentit le devoir de dire quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas Dean, déclara t-il finalement.

Ce qui n'était pas une réponse ni réellement quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais cela avait le mérite de signifier à son petit-ami qu'il était là et qu'il l'écoutait. Il espérait sincèrement que cela suffise pour le moment.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai … j'ai commis des péchés que Dieu me punit en définitive ?

Castiel tourna le visage vers son petit-ami et oublia pendant une seconde qu'il était au volant d'une voiture. Il entendit quelqu'un klaxonner puis vit Dean se tendre et il reporta aussitôt son attention sur la route. Il redressa sa voiture avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer le rythme de son cœur. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que le jeune homme venait de dire. C'était sans nul doute ce qu'il avait entendu de plus stupide depuis très longtemps. Mais il n'aurait pas probablement pas du être étonné. Il savait que Dean avait tendance à penser que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il était responsable non seulement de ce qu'il subissait mais aussi et surtout de tout ce que ses proches vivaient. Et c'était terrible de constater que le temps n'avait pas fait envoler ses insécurités.

- Non Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute, jeta le jeune libraire d'une voix qu'il espérait relativement calme.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il profita alors d'une bande d'arrêt d'urgence sur le côté de la route pour se garer et se tourner enfin vers son petit-ami.

- Dean, regarde-moi ! Exigea t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et garda les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise devant lui. Castiel se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait plus besoin de le rassurer un jour. Si son petit-ami serait un jour suffisamment confiant pour ne plus nécessiter qu'on le rassure à chaque moment de la journée. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le ferait fuir ou rompre. Il était prêt à tout endurer pour aider son petit-ami. Mais il savait que cette insécurité rendait Dean malheureux. Il se rendait compte lui-même que quelque chose clochait et Castiel détestait le voir souffrir.

- Dean, s'il te plait, souffla le jeune libraire adoptant une autre technique.

Son petit-ami se tourna enfin vers lui. Castiel lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu peux blâmer Dieu si tu crois en lui ou le destin, le sort et le manque de chance … ou alors tu peux en vouloir à ton père et à tous ces hommes qui t'ont poussé à croire que tu étais responsable de tout. Mais surtout, ne t'en veux pas à toi.

Castiel avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tenu ce discours des dizaines de fois. Il savait qu'il aurait encore à le tenir dans l'avenir. Il s'y était préparé. Il était prêt à tout pour aider son petit-ami à guérir définitivement.

- Mais pourquoi … commença Dean.

Castiel ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il refusait de l'entendre se plaindre encore ou se dévaloriser pour trouver des excuses à tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal.

- Stop ! Jeta t-il. Stop Dean ! Il n'y a pas de réponses à ta question. C'est la vie qui est comme ça. Elle est difficile et elle est injuste. Et je sais que tu as eu ton lot de problèmes et que tu aimerais que la chance tourne mais … je suis là maintenant. Je suis là et tu peux compter sur moi pour rester là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Peut-être qu'il est là le signe que les choses s'arrangent … je … je suis là pour toi mon amour et je déteste d'entendre te rabaisser de la sorte.

Castiel pouvait lire la détresse dans le regard de Dean. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité. Pas en raison de l'accident de son père mais bel et bien parce qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir fait de la peine au jeune libraire. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration puis posa ses mains sur les joues de son petit-ami.

- On va aller voir ton père et tout va bien se passer … peu importe ce qu'il pensera de moi et peu importe ce qu'il me dira … c'est toi et moi pour la vie Dean … même si on doit se battre comme le monde entier. D'accord ?

Dean finit par hocher la tête et Castiel l'embrassa aussitôt. Le baiser resta chaste. Tous les deux gardaient en tête le fait qu'il s'apprêtaient à voir John. Et ils n'avaient définitivement pas la tête à autre chose.

Quand Castiel recula la tête, Dean souriait faiblement. C'était une première victoire. Le jeune libraire déposa un rapide baiser sur son front puis se tourna à nouveau vers la route. Il se réengagea dans la circulation après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Dean.

Ils roulèrent pendant de longues secondes en silence. Castiel savait que son petit-ami était en train d'imaginer comment les choses allaient se passer et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'y réfléchir. Plus ils approchaient de l'hôpital et plus il angoissait lui-même. Il avait été sincère en disant à son petit-ami qu'il se fichait totalement de la réaction de John. Il n'en restait pas moins inquiet d'être rejeté de façon permanente par cet homme.

Dean pouvait le nier tant qu'il le souhaitait. Castiel savait qu'il y avait une petite part de lui qui voulait être acceptée par John. Une petite partie de lui qui cherchait toujours à le rendre fier. Qui espérait l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme il était. Et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas que ses espoirs soient déçus simplement parce qu'il avait été incapable de se faire accepter par son père.

Il allait devoir se montrer charmant et gentil. Respectueux et calme. Il allait devoir encaisser les éventuels coups sans s'énerver. Et par dessus tout, il devait résister à son envie de dire sa façon de penser à l'homme qui avait brisé Dean.

Ils étaient à quelques minutes seulement de l'hôpital quand le jeune homme brisa le silence à nouveau.

- Mon amour, lança t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par le surnom employé par Dean. Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas forcément adepte de ces petits noms.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il en approchant de l'entrée du parking de l'hôpital.

Dean posa à nouveau sa main sur sa cuisse et la serra une seconde. Il semblait un peu moins nerveux que quelques minutes plus tôt et Castiel aimait à penser que c'était en partie grâce à lui.

- Tu m'as appelé « mon amour » tout à l'heure. Tu ne l'avais jamais fait, expliqua finalement Dean.

Castiel ne s'en souvenait. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de garer sa voiture dans une place relativement loin de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il coupa ensuite le moteur et se tourna vers Dean.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'appeler ses petits amis par des surnoms affectueux. Il le faisait sans réellement y penser. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir mis Dean mal à l'aise.

- Jamie aimait bien m'appeler « bébé » … je n'ai jamais réellement aimé ce surnom mais … bizarrement … quand ça vient de toi, ça ne me gêne pas. A vrai dire, j'aime plutôt ça, confia t-il.

- Je savais qu'un grand romantique se cachait sous cette carapace de gros dur que tu portes en permanence ! Rétorqua Castiel en souriant.

Dean secoua la tête puis se pencha en direction de son petit-ami et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Castiel se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans cette voiture à plaisanter avec le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme si tout le reste n'existait pas. Mais il savait que le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas être ignoré très longtemps. Il était temps pour eux de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute.

- Quoi qu'il puisse arriver là-bas … n'oublie surtout pas que je t'aime … et ne l'écoute pas … jamais. Ok ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête puis embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami avant de sortir de la voiture. Dean en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard et le jeune libraire le regarda allumer une cigarette d'une main qui tremblait.

- Sam pense qu'il va t'adorer … il dit que tout le monde t'adore mais je crois que c'est en partie parce qu'il est amoureux de toi, commenta Dean en avançant en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ça. Il savait bien que son petit-ami ne le pensait pas. C'était toutefois devenu une plaisanterie entre eux trois. Sam et le jeune libraire étaient devenus relativement proches. Ils avaient des goûts en commun et ils aimaient parler ensemble. Dean leur avait dit un jour qu'ils formaient un joli couple. Depuis, il les ennuyait très souvent avec ça. Castiel n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il aimait bien trop voir son petit-ami rire et sourire pour lui dire d'arrêter. Le seul qui était gêné par la plaisanterie était Sam. Mais c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il était un adolescent et qu'il se vexait facilement. Peut-être cela tenait-il également au fait que Dean exigeait de rencontrer Jess, la petite amie de son frère, et que ce dernier redoutait de le voir plaisanter à ce sujet devant elle.

- Je suis adorable, rappela Castiel en passant son bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et expira la fumée par le nez lentement.

- Et tellement modeste avec ça, rétorqua t-il.

Castiel sourit de plus belle en secouant la tête.

- Je suis parfait, commenta t-il.

Dean rit une seconde à côté de lui puis jeta le mégot de sa cigarette par terre avant de l'écraser du bout du pied. Castiel s'immobilisa devant la porte de l'hôpital et se tourna vers son petit-ami. C'était le moment qu'il redoutait. Celui où il allait enfin être confronté à l'homme qu'il détestait tant sans réellement le connaître. L'homme qu'il jugeait responsable de tous les problèmes de Dean. Il regarda son petit-ami observer les allers et venues des personnes autour d'eux avant de reporter son attention sur lui et de lui adresser un signe de la tête.

- Je t'aime, assura Castiel une dernière fois.

Il voulait que ce soit les mots que Dean entendraient avant de voir son père. Le jeune homme lui sourit puis prit une grande inspiration et pénétra enfin dans l'hôpital. Castiel lui emboîta le pas aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Et son petit-ami semblait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il avait adapté son rythme à celui du jeune libraire.

Dean se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans un mot. Il y avait beaucoup d'effervescence autour d'eux. Le personnel allait et venait sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Castiel saisit cette opportunité pour prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et pour la serrer. Des médecins semblaient en grande discussion à leur droite alors qu'un groupe d'infirmières et d'infirmiers se débattaient avec des patients mécontents. Castiel les regarda une seconde et sursauta quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin devant eux.

Dean et lui montèrent à l'intérieur aussitôt puis le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où se trouvait son père. Castiel pouvait sentir la tension de son petit-ami dans la façon qu'il avait de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Mais il se fichait de la douleur qui se propageait dans ses doigts. Il était exactement là où il voulait être. Il était là où il devait être et il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux.

Quand ils furent arrivés au bon étage, Dean guida Castiel dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son père. A la grande surprise du jeune libraire, la porte était ouverte et le lit vide. Dean semblait tout autant surpris que lui s'il en croyait la façon qu'il avait de regarder autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Après avoir observé dans les moindres détails la chambre des yeux, Dean finit par en ressortir. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'accueil où se trouvait une jeune femme visiblement concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur.

- Je cherche mon père, lança t-il sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

Castiel se doutait que son comportement devait paraître particulièrement malpoli à la femme en face de lui mais il pouvait le comprendre. Il savait très bien ce que Dean avait pensé en voyant la chambre libre. Et il devait admettre que l'idée s'était aussi infiltrée dans son esprit.

- Pardon ? Demanda la jeune femme en le regardant.

Dean soupira, visiblement énervé. Castiel posa une main dans son dos et sentit qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Le jeune libraire passa finalement son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir au cas où ses jambes flancheraient.

- Je cherche mon père … John Winchester. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre et il … je suis son fils.

Castiel pria mentalement un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelque chose de grave. Mais il pouvait sentir l'angoisse monter en lui inexorablement. Il se doutait que c'était pire encore pour son petit-ami. Il se colla donc contre lui pour qu'il puisse sentir sa présence.

- Monsieur Winchester a été emmené pour passer un nouveau scanner. Le docteur veut suivre l'évolution de sa commotion. Il devrait être de retour d'ici quelques minutes. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici.

Castiel sentit le soulagement l'envahir et il se tourna vers Dean pour constater la même chose chez son petit-ami. Il le conduisit alors jusqu'aux chaises en plastique qui avaient été installé le long du mur entre les portes de chambres et le fit s'asseoir. Dean semblait toujours choqué et il ne cessait pas de mordiller sa lèvre. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Tout va bien, souffla t-il.

- J'ai cru … pendant une seconde j'ai cru, bafouilla Dean avant de secouer la tête et de fermer les yeux.

Castiel le laissa faire sans chercher à le forcer à le regarder. Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de gérer son stress à sa manière. Il aurait préféré que son petit-ami ressente le besoin de lui parler. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Pas au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à franchir une étape importante dans leur relation.

Castiel se contenta donc de rester devant Dean en silence, ses mains sur ses genoux et ses yeux fixés sur le visage tendu du jeune homme. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il resta ainsi. Mais quand il se releva enfin, il avait mal aux jambes et le dos qui le tirait atrocement. Derrière lui, un infirmier poussait le lit où se trouvait John Winchester. Dean se leva aussitôt et fit un pas dans la direction de son père avant de s'immobiliser. Castiel le rejoignit alors et passa à nouveau un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir. Il eut peur pendant une seconde que son geste soit mal accepté par son petit-ami mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Castiel vit alors le regard de John se poser sur eux. Il put lire de la surprise dans ses yeux. Et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère ou à de la résignation. Dean semblait à nouveau particulièrement nerveux mais il se décida tout de même à avancer pour s'approcher de son père. Castiel le suivit aussitôt. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent au pied du lit de John.

- Bonjour papa, déclara Dean d'une voix qui tremblait sensiblement.

Castiel avait tout imaginé dans sa tête. Il avait pensé que John se mettrait à hurler en le voyant ou à dire à son fils de partir et de revenir sans lui. Il avait imaginé qu'il y aurait des larmes et des cris. Peut-être même des coups échangés. Mais certainement pas cette acceptation silencieuse. John semblait fatigué. Le jeune libraire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la raison qui faisait qu'il n'avait rien dit jusque là sur sa présence.

- Je te présente Castiel … c'est … c'est l'homme dont je t'ai parlé … c'est mon petit ami, expliqua Dean.

Il était nerveux mais il semblait déterminé et Castiel ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui qu'à cet instant précis. Il était temps pour lui de dire quelque chose. Probablement de saluer John. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. John avait les yeux rivés sur son fils et semblait déterminé à l'ignorer. Ce qui arrangeait considérablement le jeune libraire.

- Bonjour Monsieur Winchester, lança t-il tout de même.

Il attendit de voir si le père de Dean allait le regarder mais quand il ne bougea pas, il choisit de ne pas en être vexé. Il tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et se concentra sur la tension qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. C'était lui qui comptait aux yeux de Castiel. Il se fichait totalement que John puisse avoir envie de le connaître ou non.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme quand le silence commença à s'éterniser.

Dean semblait avoir envie de se comporter normalement même si la situation ne l'était absolument pas. Castiel pouvait comprendre son désir mais il doutait que l'illusion puisse durer longtemps. Pas avec le comportement que semblait voulait avoir John. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, le jeune libraire pouvait parfaitement y jouer aussi.

- Je vais bien, assura John en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le médecin de son père l'interrompit. Il s'approcha d'eux pour expliquer qu'il était temps pour John de regagner sa chambre et de se reposer. Castiel aurait aimé que son petit-ami saisisse cette opportunité pour partir. Mais il semblait déterminé à prolonger cette rencontre avec son père. Et il suivit le médecin et John dans la chambre quand l'infirmier poussa son lit à l'intérieur. Castiel hésita une seconde avant d'y pénétrer à son tour. Il refusait de baisser les bras et de laisser le jeune homme seul. Il lui avait juré qu'il serait là pour lui. Il allait tenir sa promesse.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il posa aussitôt les yeux sur Dean. Son petit-ami se tenait à nouveau au pied du lit de son père. Il regardait le docteur examiner John avec les sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, le médecin semblait préoccupé.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda le jeune homme.

Le docteur ne le regarda pas immédiatement et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il le garda pour lui bien sur mais il s'approcha de son petit-ami et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos. John ne pouvait pas le voir faire et c'était mieux ainsi. Il préférait ne pas le braquer.

- Le scanner montre une légère hémorragie. Rien de très grave mais nous préférons surveiller votre père pendant encore quelques jours.

- Mais tout va bien ? Demanda Dean.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet et Castiel pouvait sentir la tension dans les muscles de son dos. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il doutait que ce geste plaise à John. Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil au père de son petit-ami. Il paraissait relativement calme malgré ce que le docteur venait d'annoncer. Sans doute était-il trop fatigué pour réellement réagir en conséquence.

- Votre père semble récupérer correctement mais nous allons rester vigilant encore quelques jours.

Dean hocha la tête en entendant la réponse du médecin. Ce dernier termina les vérifications qu'il avait commencé sur John puis il s'excusa et sortit de la chambre. Le père de Dean jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Castiel. Le jeune libraire le soutint sans bouger malgré son envie de s'écarter du jeune homme aussitôt.

- Alors c'est vous ? Demanda John.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le père de Dean entendait par là mais il acquiesça tout de même.

- Papa, je croyais que tu voulais faire un effort ? Rappela le jeune homme.

John se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

- Je sais qu'il compte pour toi et je suis prêt à faire un effort mais … tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée qu'il est trop vieux pour toi.

Il parlait comme si Castiel n'était pas là. Le jeune libraire ne se vexait pas facilement mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce que le père de Dean sous-entendait. Il était temps pour lui de se défendre.

- Je suis effectivement plus âgé que votre fils mais je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le forcer à quoi que ce soit et je ne veux surtout pas le faire souffrir. Vous avez le droit de me détester parce que je suis gay ou que je sors avec votre fils mais vous ne pouvez pas sous-entendre ce que vous sous-entendez. Je ne suis pas un pervers et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tordu. J'aime votre fils.

Dean se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Castiel le regarda une seconde avant de se tourner vers John pour attendre sa réaction. Pendant une seconde, il crut que le père de son petit-ami allait s'emporter. Mais il se contenta de le regarder avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête.

- Je suis désolé, admit-il finalement.

Il semblait sincère et Castiel était surpris qu'il reconnaisse son erreur. Dean lui avait décrit son père comme un homme sûr de lui et dur. Un homme qui ne s'excusait jamais et qui restait campé sur ces positions. Cela ne ressemblait définitivement pas à l'homme que le jeune libraire avait en face de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. John ferma les yeux subitement et porta une main à son crâne. Dean contourna aussitôt le lit et s'approcha de lui. Castiel resta pétrifié au pied du lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il observa John se frotter le front puis grimacer. De toute évidence, il avait mal. Dean lui attrapa l'avant bras.

- Papa, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il.

John secoua la tête puis tendit son bras libre pour chercher quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Dean le regarda faire puis sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa le bouton d'appel et appuya frénétiquement dessus pendant de longues secondes. Puis il le jeta sur la table de nuit. John avait toujours les yeux fermés et il semblait souffrir atrocement. Castiel avait envie de faire quelque chose mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Il resta donc planté au pied du lit sans bouger comme un imbécile. John arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Dean après quelques secondes puis, subitement, il se mit à convulser sur le lit. Le jeune homme l'appela plusieurs fois, impuissant.

Dans la confusion générale, et alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean, Castiel n'avait pas vu l'équipe médicale entrer. Il s'en aperçut quand le médecin repoussa son petit-ami et se pencha au dessus de John. Il se mit à crier à ses collègues des choses que Castiel ne comprenait pas. Il sortit enfin de sa torpeur quand il vit que Dean paniquait et tentait de forcer le passage vers le lit de son père. Il était retenu par le bras par un infirmier qui faisait le double de sa taille. Le jeune libraire se dirigea alors vers lui et repoussa l'homme qui le malmenait. Il saisit ensuite les épaules de son petit-ami et le fit se retourner pour qu'il ait le dos tourné au lit où son père convulsait toujours.

- Dean, laisse les travailler, jeta t-il.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Le médecin criait toujours et le personnel s'activait pour lui donner ce qu'il demandait. L'infirmier qui avait retenu Dean leur demanda alors de quitter la pièce pour laisser le personnel travailler. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas en avoir envie mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il tira son petit-ami vers la sortie.

- Tu dois appeler Sam, lança t-il pour tenter de convaincre Dean.

Ce dernier cessa de lutter en entendant le nom de son frère. Il suivit finalement Castiel et le laissa refermer la porte derrière eux. Il resta tout de même proche. Ils pouvaient entendre le médecin parler à l'intérieur, appeler John et exiger qu'on lui fournisse des médicaments dont les noms étaient inconnus du jeune libraire. Le temps sembla se suspendre et Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils restèrent plantés devant la porte de la chambre. Quand elle se rouvrit, il recula aussitôt d'un pas.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda Dean immédiatement.

Le docteur le fit s'écarter de la porte et Castiel vit les infirmier pousser le lit de John par la porte. Il était calmé mais il était inconscient.

- Votre père fait une hémorragie cérébrale. Nous allons devoir l'opérer pour diminuer la pression sur son cerveau. C'est une procédure délicate. Mais c'est notre seul chance de lui sauver la vie. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur le lit de son père. Il ne répondit pas et le médecin lui posa une nouvelle fois la question. Cette fois, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

- Je vais avoir besoin que vous signiez les papiers nous autorisant à opérer votre père. Mes collègues vont vous les apporter pendant que nous préparons tout le nécessaire pour l'opération. Est-ce que c'est d'accord ?

Dean hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Le médecin ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'éloigna de lui à grandes enjambées. Castiel vit son petit-ami trembler violemment et il sut à cet instant précis qu'il allait tomber. Il se précipita donc dans sa direction et le prit dans ses bras. Comme il l'avait prévu, les jambes de Dean cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba contre le jeune libraire. Ce dernier le serra contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il avait la sensation d'être totalement inutile et impuissant. Il détestait ça. Il aurait voulu avoir les mots justes pour réconforter le jeune homme. Mais il doutait sincèrement qu'il en existe.

- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, assura t-il finalement à court d'idées.

Dean hocha la tête dans son cou. Castiel avait la sensation d'être un menteur en promettant à son petit-ami des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune maîtrise. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Et il espérait qu'en se montrant positif, il aurait une petite influence sur le sort de John. Il sentit son petit-ami fondre en larmes contre lui et il lui caressa doucement le dos en le conduisant sur les chaises en plastique qu'ils avaient occupés plus tôt. Le jeune libraire n'avait aucune idée des chances de John de s'en sortir. Il ne savait pas si son état était réellement grave mais il avait l'impression que le docteur lui même était extrêmement inquiet. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle. Le jeune libraire savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à John, Dean aurait les pires difficultés du monde à s'en remettre. Il ne voulait surtout plus le voir souffrir. Il avait le droit d'être heureux et de laisser derrière lui les épreuves et les moments difficiles. Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il se jura d'être là. Il doutait simplement que son amour et sa présence suffirait. Alors, sans rien dire à Dean mais en le gardant serré contre lui, il adressa une prière silencieuse pour que John s'en sorte. Il pria pour que la chance tourne une bonne fois pour toute et pour que son petit-ami soit épargné. Il pria pour que Sam et lui ne soient pas orphelins. Pour que les péchés de John soient pardonnés et qu'on lui accorde une seconde chance d'être un bon père. Il se le répéta encore et encore sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. C'était probablement la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Dean et il comptait bien le faire à fond.


	15. Pas de miracles

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 15ème chapitre de cette fic. Et les ennuis commencent pour Dean, Sam et Castiel.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**The end of the line de Offspring**

**Chapitre 15 : Pas de miracles**

_« Please stay now, you left me here alone - it's the end of the line_

_Please stay I can't make it on my own - it's the end of the line_

_Make it on my own_

_It's the end of the line_

_Now that you are dead and gone_

_And I'm left to carry on_

_I could never smile cause you_

_Won't stay alive for me »_

_ Offspring_

L'attente était incroyablement longue. Dean n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient et il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital depuis un moment déjà. On lui avait dit de se calmer et de s'asseoir mais il en avait été incapable. Quelqu'un lui avait proposé un café – il ne savait même plus qui – mais il avait refusé aussitôt. Il était presque sûr que les autres personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente le prenaient pour un fou. Il s'en fichait. Son père avait été emmené en salle d'opération depuis des heures et personne n'était encore venu les voir pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de passer tous les scénarios en revue. Il avait imaginé que son père était mort et qu'il allait devoir l'annoncer à Sam. Il avait imaginé qu'il allait être handicapé à vie ou dans le coma pour une durée indéfinie et qu'il allait devoir s'en occuper. Puis il avait imaginé qu'il s'en sortait. S'il avait cette chance, il pourrait probablement le voir pour lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire jusque là. Qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner. Qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mourir sans qu'ils aient pu mettre les choses au clair. Qu'il l'aimait malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une chance d'être une famille normale.

Dean détestait les hôpitaux. Il détestait l'odeur qui y régnait et l'expression sur le visage des gens qui entraient et sortaient. Les seules fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la position de patient, il avait détesté être enfermé entre quatre murs. C'était une forme de torture. Il pouvait presque sentir la mort planer au dessus d'eux. Il était probablement en train de perdre la tête.

Dès que John avait été conduit en chirurgie, Dean avait appelé son frère. Il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire plus de trois mots. « Papa a eu ». Sa voix s'était ensuite perdue quelque part dans sa gorge et il était resté silencieux. Castiel avait alors pris le relais pour expliquer à Sam qu'il était préférable qu'il vienne en urgence à l'hôpital. Il était arrivé très peu de temps après, accompagné de Chris et Steve. Dean aurait probablement du être heureux de les voir. Mais il aurait préféré être seul. Si on lui annonçait la mort de son père, il craquerait probablement. Et il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse le voir.

Il hésita une seconde à leur dire de partir. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient présents pour le soutenir et il n'avait pas le cœur à les renvoyer chez eux.

Chris avait tenté d'obtenir des informations auprès des infirmières de l'accueil mais on avait refusé de lui parler. Steve avait demandé à ce qu'on contacte la femme qui avait été si gentille avec eux après la tentative de suicide de Dean mais elle n'était pas présente.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Ils avaient alors tous rejoint la salle d'attente. Chris était assis à côté de Steve, ses doigts pianotant sur son genou à intervalles réguliers. Son mari avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressait gentiment le cou du bout des doigts. Sam était installé à la droite de Steve. Il était incroyablement pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versées.

Castiel, quant à lui, était assis à côté du jeune garçon, ses coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses, ses mains pendant entre ses genoux. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean et semblait prêt à bondir de son siège si nécessaire.

Dean le regardait parfois. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de sa présence pour surmonter ce moment. Mais il ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son petit-ami qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre un homme qui l'avait détruit ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il savait ce que son petit-ami pensait de John. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais les choses étaient compliquées et il savait que Castiel ne pouvait pas comprendre sans avoir vécu les choses de l'intérieur. Chris était sans doute plus à même de saisir ce que le jeune homme ressentait. Mais Dean n'avait pas la force de lui parler non plus.

Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement. Les gens allaient et venaient autour d'eux, certains visiblement en bonne santé, d'autres conduits par des pompiers pressés. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans les yeux des personnes qui les croisait. Dean avait envie de vomir.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu croire une seule seconde que le sort avait enfin décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Rien n'allait mieux. Il continuait d'être tiré en arrière par les problèmes qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. C'était infernal. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Sa seule consolation venait de la présence de ses amis et de Sam à ses côtés. Cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Cela faisait toute la différence. Le chagrin était toujours le même mais il pouvait le partager avec d'autres.

Dean s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois au centre de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Le jeune libraire avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui. Il semblait particulièrement inquiet pour lui. Dean se demandait quelle image il renvoyait à cet instant précis. Elle ne devait pas être bonne s'il en croyait la réaction de son petit-ami.

C'était sans doute le moment de lui dire quelque chose mais le jeune homme était toujours incapable de parler. Il se contenta de regarder Castiel pendant de longues avant d'hausser les épaules puis de secouer la tête. Ca ne voulait probablement rien dire et il n'était même pas sur du message qu'il cherchait à envoyer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Castiel hocha finalement la tête après de longues secondes puis se leva de sa chaise et fit un pas dans sa direction. Il y avait du monde autour d'eux et Dean n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse savoir que le jeune libraire était son petit-ami. Il assumait pleinement son homosexualité mais il ne l'affichait pas forcément au grand jour. Et il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de le faire dans le bâtiment où son père se battait contre la mort. Il laissa toutefois Castiel s'avancer mais quand il approcha sa main de son épaule, Dean secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il savait que sa réaction devait être blessante pour son petit-ami. Mais il avait ses raisons et si Castiel ne pouvait pas le comprendre alors il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment.

Le jeune libraire fronça les sourcils une seconde avant d'acquiescer à nouveau et de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il resta de longues secondes devant Dean avant de retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait plus tôt. Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser.

Il se tourna vers Sam et vit que son frère était à nouveau en train de pleurer. Il cherchait à le cacher, probablement pour ne pas embêter Dean. Mais ce dernier pouvait voir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il aurait probablement du le laisser tranquille et faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais il en était incapable. Quand il s'agissait de Sammy, il oubliait son propre chagrin et se muait en grand frère pour le consoler. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers le jeune garçon. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Sam se laissa faire assez facilement. Il ne semblait pas avoir énormément d'énergie. Et quand Dean vit ses yeux noyés de larmes, il l'attira aussitôt à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'était probablement quelque chose qu'il aurait du faire dès l'arrivée du jeune garçon. Mais Dean avait été obnubilé par son propre chagrin et en avait oublié celui des gens qui l'entouraient.

Il posa ses deux mains dans le dos de son frère et ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Si les choses étaient dures pour lui, elles l'étaient probablement plus encore pour Sam. Il vivait tous les jours avec John et il était nettement plus proche de lui que son frère. Et il était plus jeune. C'était injuste qu'il soit privé de sa mère et peut-être de son père en seulement quatorze ans. Dean se fichait que le sort continue de s'acharner sur lui du moment qu'il laissait son frère tranquille. Sam n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir. Il aurait du avoir le droit d'être insouciant comme tous les gamins de son âge. Il avait déjà subi trop d'épreuves.

Dean rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit son frère serrer son tee-shirt dans ses mains au niveau du bas de son dos. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Chris et Steve. Les deux hommes étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre mais leurs visages trahissaient leur inquiétude. Dean savait qu'ils se souciaient uniquement de lui et pas du sort de John. Une nouvelle fois, il ne leur en voulait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Chris avait été le témoin de la haine de son père. Il avait entendu les mots qu'il avait prononcés et vu le dégoût dans son regard. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais le lui pardonner. Dean ne le lui demandait pas. Il savait qu'à sa place, il en aurait fait de même.

Quand Sam relâcha enfin son tee-shirt, Dean recula suffisamment pour pouvoir reporter son attention sur son visage. Il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Sam le laissa faire sans rien dire. Il avait besoin de son réconfort au moins autant que Dean avait besoin de le réconforter. Ils ne dirent rien. Les mots étaient le plus souvent inutiles entre eux. Ils avaient ce lien fort qui les unissait et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qui existait entre des jumeaux. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait sans avoir à le demander. Ils étaient plus que complices. Ils étaient pratiquement des âmes sœurs. Ou deux morceaux d'un tout. Dean savait que ce lien comptait autant pour Sam que pour lui. Cela les rendait unique.

Le jeune homme aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il resta accroupi devant son frère mais quand il se releva, il avait mal aux genoux. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sam, la caressa une nouvelle fois du pouce une seconde puis recommença à marcher dans la salle d'attente.

A nouveau le temps sembla se dérégler. Dean perdit le fil quand il cessa de compter les secondes dans sa tête et quand le médecin pénétra enfin dans la salle d'attente, il aurait été incapable de savoir s'il faisait encore jour ou si la nuit était tombée entre temps.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers le docteur qui avait soigné son père et tenta de savoir ce qu'il en était simplement en étudiant l'expression de son visage.

Il semblait épuisé et tendu. Il n'avait probablement pas de bonnes nouvelles. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il pria une dernière fois pour se tromper et s'immobilisa enfin devant le médecin qui attendait patiemment.

- Alors ? demanda le jeune homme aussitôt.

Cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Il avait besoin de savoir à quel point la situation était grave. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Sam dans son dos et celle de Castiel à côté. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le docteur. C'était lui qui avait toutes les réponses.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Winchester, lâcha t-il alors.

Dean sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids et il serait probablement tombé par terre si Castiel n'avait pas immédiatement passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais ça n'a pas suffi.

- Il est mort ? demanda Dean.

Il le savait déjà. John était forcément décédé s'il en croyait ce que le médecin venait de lui dire. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Il avait la sensation que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Qu'il cauchemardait et qu'il finirait par se réveiller.

- Il est mort. Je suis désolé, répondit finalement le médecin en hochant la tête.

Dean s'était préparé à cette nouvelle mais cela ne la rendait pas plus facile à entendre. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger, incapable de parler et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de fixer le docteur du regard. Il pouvait toujours sentir le bras de Castiel autour de sa taille et la présence de ses proches autour de lui. Il savait également qu'il y avait du monde présent dans la salle d'attente. Mais il ne voyait que le médecin qui le regardait avec compassion. Et les mots qu'il venait de prononcer tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. « Il est mort ». John était mort. Son père était mort. Il était orphelin. Il était tout seul. A peine avait-il songé à cela qu'il le regretta aussitôt. Non il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Sam. Son petit frère de quatorze ans était orphelin au même titre que lui. Et il devait être dévasté par la nouvelle. Dean sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se tourna vers Sam. Le jeune garçon était statufié comme lui. Chris se tenait à sa droite et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Steve était à sa gauche et le regardait avec inquiétude. Dean se concentra ensuite sur son frère. Il était complètement livide et ses yeux brillaient de larmes difficilement contenues. Il ne pleurait pas encore mais ça n'allait probablement par tarder. Sans doute le choc était-il trop fort pour le moment. Dean leva la main vers son frère et la posa sur son épaule. Il le sentit se tendre presque aussitôt mais il ne la retira pas pour autant. Il savait que son frère avait besoin de son soutien. Et il se devait de le lui apporter.

- Sam … souffla t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les mots adéquats pour réconforter son frère. Il se mordilla une seconde la lèvre inférieure puis décida de se lancer.

- Sam, je suis désolé pour ton père, lâcha t-il.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de le faire au moment où les mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres. « Ton père » n'était pas juste. C'était définitivement une chose terrible à dire et probablement affreuse à entendre. Car John était leur père à tous les deux. Mais il se sentait bizarrement détaché à cet instant précis. Comme s'il ne faisait pas réellement parti de sa famille. Comme s'il n'était pas son fils. Il vit le visage de Sam se tordre sous l'effet de la colère et il écarta violemment la main de Dean de son épaule. Ce dernier accepta qu'il le fasse. Il l'avait bien mérité.

- C'était ton père à toi aussi ! s'écria le jeune garçon.

Dean aurait du s'excuser. Il aurait du dire qu'il avait commis une erreur. Qu'il ne le pensait pas. Mais il fut incapable de parler. Sam secoua alors la tête.

- Tu dois être drôlement soulagé de le savoir mort … cette fois au moins tu es débarrassé de lui ! jeta t-il, fou furieux.

Dean le trouvait injuste mais il ne dit rien. Il accepta le reproche et la colère de son frère. Il espérait seulement que cela l'aiderait à gérer son chagrin. Toutefois, ses amis autour de lui ne semblaient pas prêts à laisser le jeune garçon passer ses nerfs sur lui.

- Sam, tu sais que c'est faux … tu vas trop loin, répliqua Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune garçon s'écarta alors de lui et le fusilla du regard.

- Bien sur que si c'est vrai … il le détestait ! Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est content de le savoir mort.

- Sam, ton frère était venu pour parler avec votre père … pour avancer sur leur relation. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, intervint Castiel d'une voix calme.

Dean avait la sensation que tout le monde si fichait qu'il soit là. Ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent. Et cela lui convenait à merveille. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre part à cette conversation. Même s'il en était le sujet principal.

- Toi ne t'en mêle surtout pas ! Tu ne sais rien de nous. Tu viens juste d'arriver ! jeta Sam en regardant Castiel et en pointant son indexe dans sa direction.

Ce fut ce qui sortit Dean de son mutisme. Il pouvait accepter que son frère se montre cruel envers lui mais il ne tolèrerait jamais qu'il s'en prenne à Castiel.

- Stop Sam, stop ! s'écria t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de lui.

Il attendit que son frère le regarde avant d'enchaîner.

- Je veux que tu ailles m'attendre dehors. On parlera de tout ça ensemble mais pas ici et pas maintenant ok ?

Il vit Sam hésiter à refuser. Il savait que son frère était en colère et qu'il cherchait à lui faire du mal. Il soupira.

- S'il te plait Sammy … je dois … j'ai des détails à régler ici.

Ce fut probablement l'emploi de son surnom qui poussa le jeune garçon à hocher la tête. Dean lui adressa un mince sourire sans joie puis le regarda prendre la direction de la sortie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Chris et son ami comprit aussitôt que Dean voulait qu'il veille sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Le jeune guitariste hocha à son tour la tête puis s'éloigna, Steve sur les talons. Dean fit alors volte-face et regarda à nouveau le médecin. Il semblait gêné d'être toujours là et d'avoir assisté à la petite scène entre les deux frères.

- Qu'est-ce que je … est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose ? demanda Dean.

Le docteur hocha la tête.

- Il y a des papiers à remplir … il va falloir prendre certaines dispositions pour le … pour le corps de votre père. Mais tout cela peut attendre demain. Prenez votre temps.

Dean acquiesça. Il ne voyait pas réellement quoi ajouter. Et le docteur avait probablement d'autres choses à faire. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui faire perdre du temps.

- Merci pour tout, lança t-il finalement pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Le médecin lui sourit puis s'éloigna finalement. Dean se tourna alors vers Castiel. Son petit-ami semblait inquiet pour lui.

- Est-ce que tu pourras revenir avec moi demain ? Je n'ai jamais eu à … je n'étais pas là pour ma mère et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête et attrapa la main du jeune homme pour la serrer dans la sienne. Dean se sentit alors un peu plus léger.

- Et j'aimerais assez que tu restes avec moi ce soir … je ne veux pas dormir seul et je doute que Sam ait très envie de passer du temps avec moi.

- Je ferais ce dont tu as besoin, confirma Castiel.

Dean soupira puis secoua la tête.

- Il est mort, déclara t-il.

Il savait bien que son petit-ami le savait mais il avait besoin de le dire. Pour le moment, il ne se rendait pas réellement compte de ce que cela signifiait. Il avait la sensation que rien de tout ceci n'était réel. Il savait que les émotions finiraient par le submerger mais il préférait que cela arrive quand il serait chez lui. Il détestait se montrer faible devant les autres. Il n'y avait que Castiel et Chris qui pouvaient le voir pleurer sans qu'il ressente le besoin de se cacher.

- Je vais aller voir Sam. Je … je pense qu'on a besoin de parler tous les deux, expliqua t-il.

Castiel ne lui relâcha pas la main pour autant. A la place, il lui saisit l'autre et l'attira sensiblement à lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Pour le moment oui mais je suppose que c'est le choc. J'en sais rien. C'est … c'est bizarre. Je sais qu'il est mort mais pour le moment je ne ressens rien … je ne suis pas … je sais que je devrais pleurer mais je ne peux pas.

- Il n'y a pas de réaction idéale Dean … tu ne dois surtout pas te reprocher la tienne.

Le jeune homme le savait mais il craignait que Sam ait vu juste et qu'en définitive, il se sente soulagé de la mort de son père. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit le cas. Il se détesterait probablement pour ça. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander quel genre d'homme il était réellement. Il avait tellement changé en trois ans qu'il était un peu perdu. Il savait l'image que ses proches avaient de lui. Mais il cherchait parfois à se convaincre qu'ils ne se trompaient pas et cela laissait à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il croyait être. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en fin de compte un type ignoble qui se fichait du sort de son propre père ? Castiel ne pourrait définitivement pas aimer une telle personne. Et Dean refusait de perdre son petit-ami. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Et si je m'en fichais … je veux dire … si je finissais par me rendre compte que sa mort ne m'attristait pas ? Est-ce que cela changerait quoi que ce soit ? demanda t-il en sentant l'angoisse monter.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire … est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit entre nous ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il redoutait plus que tout la réaction que Castiel pourrait avoir. Le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas mettre leur relation en péril à cause de son père.

- Ca ne changerait rien, expliqua finalement Castiel après un long silence. Je ne me permettrais jamais de porter le moindre jugement sur ta relation avec ton père. Tu as le droit d'être triste et tu as le droit de ne pas l'être. Peu importe. Je serais là pour toi, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Dean se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Il laissa échapper un long soupire puis s'approcha un peu plus de Castiel. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, souffla t-il.

Castiel lui relâcha la main pour poser la sienne sur sa joue. Dean aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser mais il savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit idéal pour ça.

- Je t'aime aussi, assura le jeune libraire.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ferma les yeux une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, il hocha la tête.

- Je dois aller voir Sam.

- Je t'attends là.

Dean ne savait réellement pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un petit-ami aussi extraordinaire. Il se sentait soutenu et avait aujourd'hui la confirmation que Castiel l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il adressa un sourire triste à son petit-ami puis recula et finit par lui tourner le dos. Il allait devoir affronter Sam. Et malgré le soutien et l'amour de Castiel, il avait le sentiment que cette discussion risquait de le laisser brisé. Il croisait les doigts pour que son frère comprenne ce qu'il ressentait.

Dean sortit de l'hôpital et repéra aussitôt Sam qui allait et venait devant un banc où Chris et Steve s'étaient assis ensemble. Il semblait toujours autant en colère et Dean eut envie de faire demi-tour. Mais il devait absolument mettre les choses au point avec son frère ou il risquait de le perdre.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis s'avança vers Sam. Le jeune garçon l'aperçut rapidement et s'immobilisa aussitôt. Parce qu'ils étaient géniaux et qu'ils savaient toujours ce dont Dean avait besoin sans qu'il ait à leur dire, Chris et Steve se levèrent aussitôt du banc et s'éloignèrent. Le jeune homme savait qu'ils resteraient proches. Histoire d'être là si les choses se passaient mal.

- Sam, lança Dean quand il fut à la hauteur de son frère.

Ce dernier le regarda une seconde avant de détourner les yeux. Dean savait qu'il serait compliqué de lui faire entendre raison mais il était prêt à tout pour lui faire comprendre.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre, répliqua Sam quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Dean devait absolument garder son calme. Il savait que le comportement de son frère était en grande partie du à son chagrin.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'allais te dire ? demanda t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Qu'il t'a fait du mal … que tu ne pouvais pas lui pardonner et que tout était de sa faute.

- Il m'a fait énormément de mal … plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il m'a détruit.

Dean pensait réellement que son père était en grande partie responsable de ce qu'il avait vécu durant toutes ces années. Il n'était pas le seul coupable mais il y était pour beaucoup.

- Je sais … je sais et je n'en doute pas mais … c'était ton père … c'était notre père et il est mort.

La voix de Sam se brisa sur le dernier mot mais il ne pleurait pas. Dean prit une grande inspiration puis fit un nouveau pas dans la direction de son frère. Ce dernier recula aussitôt, comme par réflexe.

- Je sais qu'il a été odieux avec toi mais il avait changé et … comment aurais-tu réagi si c'était moi qui … si c'était moi qui était mort …

- Sam, ne dis pas ça …

- Si parce que je veux savoir … je veux savoir comment tu réagirais si je venais à mourir.

Dean ne pouvait même pas envisager cette possibilité. Il refusait d'imaginer que son frère puisse mourir avant lui. Il ne pourrait jamais surmonter une telle épreuve.

- Je serais dévasté … détruit. Je serais probablement inconsolable.

- Et tu le serais tout autant s'il s'agissait de Chris, Steve ou Castiel.

Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une question mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour confirmer ce que son frère venait de dire. Sam secoua la tête puis croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu serais plus triste pour eux que tu ne l'aies pour ton propre père ! lui reprocha le jeune garçon.

Dean savait que c'était vrai. Il ne pourrait jamais surmonter la mort de l'un de ses proches. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour vivre sans eux. Il avait besoin de leur présence et de leur soutien. Ils étaient tout à ses yeux. Sam devait pouvoir le comprendre.

- La seule personne à m'avoir aidé quand Papa m'a mis à la porte, ça a été Chris. Steve m'a tout de suite pris sous son aile quand il est rentré dans ma vie et Castiel … je l'aime plus que ma vie elle-même. Tu ne peux pas comparer des choses qui ne sont pas comparables. Ces trois personnes sont ma famille. Ils sont ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie et je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans eux.

- Mais Papa était ta famille … intervint Sam.

- Il l'était officiellement mais ne te voile surtout pas la face Sammy. Il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il jamais été. Et les choses auraient sans doute pu changer si toutefois on avait eu le temps d'en discuter mais … je sais que tu ne peux pas le comprendre … et je sais que ça risque de t'énerver mais … ils sont plus importants à mes yeux que ne l'était Papa.

Sam sembla accuser le coup de sa révélation pendant une seconde. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel avant de foudroyer son frère du regard.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Est-ce que je suis digne de faire partie de ta petite famille ou est-ce que tu as envie de rayer de ta vie tous les gens qui te sont liés par le sang ? As-tu à ce point honte de ton nom de famille ?

Dean n'en revenait pas que son frère puisse lui faire un tel reproche. Il ne comprenait donc rien à rien. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas s'emporter. Il préférait de loin s'expliquer calmement pour que les choses finissent par s'arranger.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me poser ce genre de question Sam, lança t-il.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

- Parce que tu connais parfaitement la réponse … parce que tu dois savoir que tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. J'aime Chris et Steve comme des frères et je suis amoureux de Castiel à tel point que je veux faire ma vie avec lui mais … ils ne compteront jamais autant pour moi que toi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Tu es ma famille … tu es … tu es tout.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Sam allait le contredire sur ce point mais le jeune garçon se contenta de le regarder avec les sourcils froncés pendant de longues secondes. Dean ne supportait pas son silence. Il choisit d'enchaîner.

- Je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi. Si tu me le demandais, je plaquerais tout … tu es … tu ne peux pas ne pas le savoir … et tu n'as pas le droit non plus de me demander comment je réagirais si c'était toi qui était mort parce que tu sais parfaitement que cela me tuerait … cela me tuerait Sammy parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Dean espérait que ces mots allaient enfin faire prendre conscience à son frère qu'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre les relations qu'il avait avec ses amis.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes autant alors que tu le détestais lui ? Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher de te mettre à la porte ! lança finalement Sam.

Dean lui attrapa le bras et fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne cherchait pas à se défaire de son étreinte.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait … tu n'étais qu'un gamin et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu … jamais tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime et … et je sais que mon départ t'a fait du mal …

- Papa le regrettait aussi … il me l'a dit.

- Je le sais mais … ce n'est pas aussi simple de pardonner tu sais. J'aurais sans doute pu y arriver mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Sam hocha faiblement la tête et Dean sut qu'il avait dit ce que son frère avait besoin d'entendre. Mais il restait un point sur lequel il avait envie de se montrer honnête.

- Je ne le détestais pas tu sais.

Il savait que cela pouvait paraître étrange mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Il ne haïssait pas son père. Il ne l'avait jamais haï.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam, visiblement surpris.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je ne le détestais pas … je ne l'ai jamais détesté. A vrai dire, je crois que je l'aimais vraiment et c'est sans doute ce qui a rendu sa trahison … car c'était une trahison … plus dure encore. Et puis ensuite, j'ai cherché à me convaincre qu'il ne représentait rien à mes yeux car son absence devenait moins difficile à supporter et j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à supporter la tienne. Mais crois-moi Sammy … je n'ai jamais détesté Papa. Je lui en voulais terriblement. C'est différent.

Il savait que son frère avait du mal à le croire mais il espérait que sa sincérité était évidente. Il voulait vraiment que Sam comprenne. Qu'il se mette un peu à sa place.

- Alors pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme si sa mort n'avait pas d'importance ? demanda le jeune garçon.

Dean se posait la même question mais il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à son frère. Il choisit finalement d'avoir recours à ce que Castiel lui avait un peu plus tôt.

- Personne ne réagit de la même manière face à la mort d'un proche … et je sais que je … je sais que ça doit être déstabilisant pour toi mais tu ne dois surtout pas croire que sa mort ne me touche pas … parce que c'est faux. Je suis juste sous le choc et j'ai tellement de choses à préparer que je n'ai pas encore pris conscience de la réalité de sa mort.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment Sammy … je le sais parce que le jour où j'ai appris qu'il avait eu un accident, j'ai été totalement dévasté … et sans Castiel, j'aurais probablement été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'était de pleurer comme un imbécile pendant des heures … j'ai regretté de ne pas lui avoir parlé et je me suis juré de le faire avant qu'il ne … avant tout ça. Crois-moi, c'est quelque chose que je traînerais toute ma vie … quelque chose que je regretterais toujours.

Sam hocha la tête. Dean vit alors les premières larmes déborder de ses yeux. Maintenant que sa colère avait disparu, il ne lui restait plus que le chagrin.

- C'est pas juste ! s'écria brusquement le jeune garçon. C'est pas juste qu'il soit mort juste au moment où on avait une chance de reconstruire quelque chose ensemble … et je suis tellement furieux … je suis … je suis tellement triste … Dean … je ne …

Il fut incapable d'en dire plus, un sanglot transperçant sa gorge bruyamment. Dean réagit aussitôt et l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sam se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère. Il tremblait terriblement et ses larmes mouillaient le tee-shirt de Dean. Il pleurait sans retenue et sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux. Dean le laissa faire. Le chagrin de son frère était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à supporter. Mais il se força à rester calme et à ne pas craquer. Sam avait besoin de lui pour le moment. S'il devait craquer, ce serait plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je n'ai plus ... je n'ai plus personne, murmura Sam contre lui.

Dean posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et une dans son cou pour le garder proche.

- Tu m'as moi … tu m'aurais toujours … souffla t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise réellement à rassurer son frère dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait mais il espérait que cela serait une première étape.

- Je sais que tu es là … je veux dire … je suis tout seul à Lawrence … qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Dean n'avait pas envisagé encore ce problème là. Mais la solution s'imposa presque aussitôt dans son esprit.

- Tu vas venir vivre avec moi. Je trouverais un appartement plus grand … je ne laisserais personne nous séparer.

- Promis ? demanda Sam contre son torse.

- Promis juré.

Sam hocha alors faiblement la tête et Dean le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui. Il savait que les choses risquaient d'être compliquées mais il n'avait pas l'intention de manquer à la promesse qu'il venait de faire à son frère. Il avait un travail aujourd'hui et il était parfaitement capable d'assumer la garde de son frère. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait et il ne laisserait personne les séparer.

Il allait vendre la maison de leurs parents et rapatrier les affaires qu'ils voulaient garder. Il inscrirait Sam dans une école proche de son travail et ils allaient affronter cette épreuve ensemble. Ils étaient les seuls Winchester encore en vie et même si la vie cherchait à s'en mêler, Dean était prêt à se battre. Il avait une responsabilité vis-à-vis de son frère et il était tout à fait prêt à l'assumer.

- Tu ne crois pas que cela risque de déranger Castiel ? demanda Sam en reculant finalement pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

Dean n'avait même pas pensé à la réaction que pourrait avoir son petit-ami en apprenant la nouvelle. Il doutait réellement que cela lui poserait un problème. Et si c'était le cas alors Dean devrait choisir entre lui et Sam. Et son choix était tout fait.

- Castiel t'adore, se contenta t-il de dire.

Sam sembla s'en contenter. Il hocha la tête puis s'essuya longuement les yeux et les joues avec les manches de son pull. Dean le regarda faire une seconde.

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer … on devrait rentrer tous les deux, avança t-il.

Il ne supportait plus de se trouver dans cet hôpital. Il avait besoin de se retrouver dans son appartement et dans les bras de Castiel. Il aurait le temps de gérer tous les détails demain.

- Mes affaires sont chez Chris et Steve. Tu crois que je pourrais dormir là-bas ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller les chercher et puis je pense que Castiel et toi devriez être un peu seuls.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère et il devait admettre que sa proposition lui plaisait. Il avait besoin de son petit-ami pour recharger ses batteries. Il avait envie de s'allonger contre lui dans sa chambre et de le laisser le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Même s'il ne croyait pas aux miracles, il savait qu'être dans les bras de Castiel lui donnait une force incroyable. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

- Dean, je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Mais … c'est juste que …

- Je ne t'en veux pas Sammy et je comprends, l'interrompit Dean pour lui éviter de continuer à chercher ses mots.

Le jeune garçon soupira longuement puis regarda autour d'eux. Dean en fit de même aussitôt. Comme il s'y était attendu, Chris et Steve n'étaient pas vraiment loin. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc à quelques mètres d'eux. Dean secoua la tête puis leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il avait définitivement les meilleurs amis du monde. Il leur expliqua le plan pour la nuit quand ils furent à sa hauteur puis il retourna à l'intérieur pour aller chercher Castiel.

Ce dernier accepta de le suivre chez lui. Dean n'évoqua pas le fait que Sam allait venir vivre avec lui. Il ne parla pas de son père non plus durant le trajet jusqu'à son appartement. Il se contenta de regarder Castiel conduire. Il était encore sous le choc de la mort de John mais il commençait à prendre conscience de la réalité de sa disparition. Il avait perdu son père. Et il était à présent la seule personne à pouvoir accueillir Sam. Il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une lourde responsabilité. Mais il était entouré et il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Dean était encore étonné de constater qu'il n'avait toujours pas versé une seule larme pour son père. Cela continuait de l'angoisser. Mais il savait qu'il avait dit la vérité à Sam plus tôt. Il aimait sincèrement John. Il ne le voyait peut-être plus comme un père mais il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Et sa mort ne le réjouissait pas. Loin de là. Il ne savait pas s'il finirait par pleurer ou s'il continuerait de tout mener de front sans s'effondrer. Il devrait voir au jour le jour. Et Castiel avait sans doute raison. Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Il craquerait sans doute plus tard. Et en cela l'absence de son frère et la présence de son petit-ami pour la nuit était une bonne chose. Il se fichait que Castiel puisse le voir pleurer. Il se fichait de se montrer faible devant lui. Il savait que son petit-ami ne le jugerait pas. Il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en toute circonstance. C'était cette certitude qui lui donnait le courage d'avancer à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une épreuve. Et il était persuadé que Castiel ne serait absolument pas gêné par l'emménagement de Sam. Tous les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Les choses seraient probablement compliquées au début mais ils apprendraient à composer avec. Ils allaient former une drôle de famille ensemble. Elle était hétéroclite et bizarre mais elle était forte et soudée. Dean savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir tisser des liens aussi forts avec les gens qu'il avait rencontrés. Il pouvait compter sur Castiel bien sur mais il pouvait également compter sur Chris, Steve, Gabriel et Charlie. Il ne serait jamais seul. Aucun d'eux ne le laisserait tomber. Et même si Dean venait de perdre son père quelques heures plus tôt, il savait à présent qu'il ne serait jamais réellement orphelin. Car il avait construit une famille ici. Et maintenant que Sam allait être présent constamment, cette drôle de famille était enfin au complet. Dean regretterait toujours que John n'ait pas pu en faire partie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir régler les choses avec lui. Mais il espérait que, où qu'il puisse se trouver, John savait que Dean aurait fini par lui pardonner. Et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur malgré tout.


	16. Regrets

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le 16ème chapitre de cette histoire. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je ne remercierais jamais assez tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent et qui m'envoient des messages ou des commentaires. Cette histoire est autant la mienne que la votre.**

**Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe à nouveau. Je préfère vous prévenir. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Hurt de Christina Aguilera**

**Chapitre 16 : Regrets**

« Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes. »

Christina Aguilera

Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le lit de Dean. Le jeune homme n'était plus allongé à côté de lui et son oreiller était froid. Il était visiblement levé depuis un long moment. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour se réveiller complètement et se frotta longuement les yeux.

Quand ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital, Dean n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était entré dans la salle de bains en silence et Castiel était parti l'attendre dans la chambre. Il s'était déshabillé rapidement puis s'était installé sur le lit, le visage tourné vers la porte. Son petit-ami était revenu un long moment plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et collés sur le front, simplement habillé d'un boxer. En temps ordinaire, Castiel aurait probablement cherché à l'attirer contre lui pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment opportun et le jeune libraire n'avait définitivement pas ce genre de choses en tête. Dean semblait totalement abattu. Il avait le regard éteint et les traits tirés. Castiel avait tiré la couette pour qu'il puisse s'installer sur le matelas puis avait refermé son bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme s'était immédiatement collé contre lui, son visage enfoui dans le cou de Castiel, ses poings serrés entre eux. Il n'avait rien dit mais son comportement trahissait son chagrin et son besoin d'être réconforté. Le jeune libraire avait longuement hésité à lui parler. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé les mots justes et quelques minutes plus tard, Dean s'était endormi.

Castiel n'avait, quant à lui, pas trouvé le sommeil avant une bonne heure. Il avait écouté son petit-ami respirer calmement contre lui, guettant un cauchemar qui ne vint jamais. Il observa le sommet du crâne du jeune homme, ses doigts caressant lentement son dos. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour quand la fatigue eut raison de son inquiétude.

Et à présent, il était réveillé mais Dean n'était plus là. Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il était à peine plus de trois heures du matin. Il était toujours fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir de se rendormir sans aller voir si Dean allait bien.

Le jeune libraire n'avait jamais été confronté à la mort de près. Il n'avait perdu aucun membre de sa famille proche et il n'avait jamais eu à accompagner quelqu'un dans cette épreuve. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour rendre les choses plus simples.

Il devinait facilement que le chagrin de Dean était intense et finirait par l'envahir complètement. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que son petit-ami pourrait surmonter tout cela sans craquer. Il serait là pour lui. Il aurait simplement aimé ne pas se sentir impuissant.

Dean aimait son père. Castiel le savait. Et sa mort l'avait touché. Le jeune homme avait beau chercher à se montrer fort en permanence, il n'en restait pas moins fragile. Il était courageux bien sûr. Il avait affronté des choses atroces durant ses dix-huit années d'existence. Mais il n'était pas guéri. Il allait mieux. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'un nouveau coup dur qui risquait fortement de le renvoyer quelques mois en arrière. Castiel refusait de le voir régresser. Il savait que les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui mais il était sûr que Dean allait connaître des moments de doute. Il finirait par ne plus pouvoir se cacher derrière ce masque. Et quand il craquerait, Castiel allait devoir être là. Car son petit-ami risquait de se retrouver en pièces détachées. Ce serait alors au jeune libraire de ramasser les morceaux et de les recoller ensemble. Il s'en sentait parfaitement capable.

Castiel s'étira longuement puis étouffa un bâillement avant de se lever. Il attrapa un tee-shirt par terre et l'enfila. Il appartenait à Dean et était trop grand. Mais il portait son odeur et le jeune libraire prit quelques secondes pour s'en imprégner avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il vérifia que Dean ne se trouvait pas dans la salle de bains puis remonta lentement le couloir. Quand il entendit les premières notes de musique, il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il était au bout du couloir et en se penchant légèrement, il pouvait apercevoir son petit-ami dans le salon, installé derrière son vieux piano. Il semblait ne pas avoir réalisé que Castiel était là. Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur les touches du clavier. Le jeune libraire observa une seconde son dos nu, luttant contre son envie de signaler sa présence.

Il resta toutefois contre l'encadrement de la porte du couloir à le regarder en silence. Il savait que Dean trouvait un refuge dans la musique. Il aimait passer ses messages à travers les mots des autres. Sans doute parce qu'il jugeait que les siens ne suffisaient pas. Ou qu'il redoutait de ne pas trouver les bons. Castiel lui faisait confiance pour parvenir à s'exprimer à travers eux. Même s'il aurait préféré que Dean soit capable de le faire en sa présence.

Il avait la sensation d'être un voyeur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse ne pas avoir conscience de sa présence et qu'il puisse se lâcher simplement parce qu'il n'était pas là. Il aurait probablement du se racler la gorge. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il voulait savoir. Et quand son petit-ami se mit à chanter, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et l'écouta depuis le couloir.

- Seems like it was yesterday that I saw your face.

La voix de Dean était plus grave que d'ordinaire, sensiblement rauque. Elle était envoûtante. Mais elle trahissait également sa fatigue et son manque de sommeil.

- You told me how proud you were but I walked away.

Castiel comprit alors pourquoi son petit-ami avait choisi cette chanson. Elle semblait avoir été écrite pour lui ou par lui.

- If only I knew what I know today.

Dean avait les épaules tendues et la tête baissée. Castiel aurait pu jurer qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il était totalement absorbé par la chanson qu'il chantait. Par ses paroles qui étaient pour le moment son seul moyen de s'exprimer. C'était à la fois triste et magnifique. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away.

Dean secoua sensiblement la tête et Castiel pouvait entendre ses regrets dans le ton de sa voix. Il se reprocherait sans nul doute toute sa vie de ne pas avoir eu le temps de régler les choses avec son père. C'était une nouvelle chose que le jeune libraire devrait l'aider à surmonter. Il allait devoir le convaincre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de l'état de leur relation. Qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir eu des ressentiments à l'égard de John.

- Thank you for all you've done. Forgive all your mistakes.

Castiel appuya le côté de son crâne contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les notes du musique emplissaient l'appartement alors que la voix de Dean, grave et sensuelle, semblait résonner autour d'eux. Le jeune libraire était totalement subjugué. Il n'oubliait pas la gravité de la situation mais il avait toujours été fasciné par la voix de son petit-ami.

- There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I wanna call you. But I know you won't be there.

Dean s'interrompit alors une seconde et Castiel crut qu'il allait finir par craquer. Mais il se remit à jouer presque aussitôt et le jeune libraire ne bougea pas. Il était décidé à laisser son petit-ami s'exprimer avant de signaler sa présence. Car ce qu'il faisait était nécessaire. C'était la première étape.

- I'm sorry for blaming you for all the things I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself by hurting you.

La culpabilité du jeune homme était une nouvelle fois palpable dans ce qu'il chantait. Il se considérait responsable d'en avoir voulu à son père. Castiel allait probablement avoir des difficultés à lui faire accepter le contraire. Il se jura alors d'y arriver. Il avait su au moment où il s'était remis avec Dean qu'il allait devoir se battre pour lui faire entendre raison. Qu'il allait devoir lutter contre les incertitudes et les cicatrices que le jeune homme traînait derrière lui. Mais il était préparé. Et il était déterminé. Son amour pour Dean ne connaissait aucune limite.

- Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit.

C'était là tout le problème. Castiel était frustré de constater que le jeune homme reconnaissait de lui même qu'il ne se confiait pas. Qu'il n'osait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait à son petit-ami. Mais il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait. Simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que Dean enchaînait.

- Sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss.

Dean avait honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour son père. Il semblait persuadé que ses proches lui en voudraient de l'aimer après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais Castiel le comprenait. Il détestait John parce qu'il avait fait souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Toutefois, il savait qu'il restait et resterait toujours le père du jeune homme. Et malgré tout le reste, sa mort était un drame pour Dean. Il avait le droit de souffrir. Il avait le droit de pleurer. Mais il refusait de le faire.

- And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this.

Dean accéléra le rythme de ses doigts sur le piano et la musique devint plus intense. C'était un air incroyablement triste. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que son petit-ami recommençait à chanter.

- Would you to tell me I was wrong ? Would you help me understand ?

La voix de Dean était plus fort sur ces deux phrases. Mais plus fragile également. C'était paradoxal et terriblement dur à entendre.

- Are you looking down upon me ? Are you proud of who I am ?

Castiel entendit la voix de Dean se briser sur les derniers mots. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Ses épaules étaient droites et ne tremblaient pas. Il continuait de jouer avec détermination. Il s'adressait à son père à cet instant précis. Il lui disait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire de son vivant.

- There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more day. To look into your eyes and see you looking back.

Castiel pouvait comprendre la frustration de son petit-ami. Il pouvait imaginer à quel point il avait du être difficile de se préparer mentalement à une discussion qui n'avait jamais pu avoir lieu. Le jeune homme avait pris le temps de faire le point avec lui-même avant d'affronter John. Tout cela pour rien. Il était déçu. Il s'en voulait. Et il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer les choses. Aucune solution miracle. Il devait accepter le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de parler avec son père.

- I'm sorry for blaming you for all the things I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself ...

Dean était en train d'ouvrir son cœur. En train de mettre à jour toutes ses souffrances et Castiel avait envie de courir dans sa direction et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le protéger de tout ce qui risquait de lui faire du mal dans le futur. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter au jeune homme de souffrir. Il pouvait seulement se jurer d'être là pour lui quand cela arriverait.

- Oh it's dangerous and so out of line to try and turn back time.

Castiel pouvait comprendre le désir de Dean de revenir en arrière. D'effacer ce qu'il avait dit à son père. De lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cessé de l'aimer.

- I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you.

Dean cessa alors de jouer et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure, sa voix se brisant considérablement à la fin. Castiel ne pouvait pas rester sans bouger plus longtemps. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence puis entra dans la pièce. Dean se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient secs mais son visage était encore très pâle.

- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, souffla t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête et vint s'agenouiller devant son petit-ami. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé … mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à côté de moi, je me suis inquiété.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais besoin … je ne sais même pas de quoi j'avais besoin.

Castiel en avait une vague idée. Il avait besoin de parler à son père. De laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- C'était une très jolie chanson, assura t-il.

Dean détourna alors les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise. Castiel savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui. Il détestait se montrer faible. Il avait constamment peur qu'on le juge.

- Elle est … on dirait qu'elle a été écrite pour moi … et parfois c'est plus simple pour moi d'emprunter les mots des autres pour exprimer ce que je … ce que je ressens.

Castiel l'avait compris et il hocha la tête. Dean soupira alors longuement puis reporta son attention sur son petit-ami.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler … lui dire que je l'aimais. Je sais que … ça doit sans doute vous paraître bizarre mais c'était … il … il m'a fait beaucoup de mal mais je l'aimais. Tu … tu crois que c'est normal ?

Dean avait besoin qu'on le rassure sur que ce qu'il ressentait. Besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez lui. Et le jeune libraire trouvait au contraire sa réaction assez logique. Il était sur la réserve parce que son père l'avait souffrir mais sa mort n'était pas un soulagement. Il y avait trop de choses non réglées entre eux. Trop de non-dits.

- John était ton père. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu te faire ou te dire … il était ton père et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Dean hocha la tête mais il ne semblait pas réellement soulagé. Castiel pouvait sentir la tension dans les muscles de ses cuisses. Il les serra dans ses mains.

- Je n'ai toujours pas pleuré et … je … je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'ai peur que Sam ait vu juste en moi … j'ai peur d'être mort à l'intérieur.

C'était une des choses que Dean lui avait dite au téléphone un an plus tôt. Et Castiel n'aimait pas l'entendre à nouveau. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Cela le renvoyait à une époque où son petit-ami n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait ensuite.

- Tu ne l'es pas mon amour … c'est le choc, rien de plus. Et personne n'a le droit de te dire comment tu dois réagir … ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire.

Dean hocha la tête mais Castiel savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour l'en convaincre. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il vint ensuite coller son visage contre son torse, sa joue juste au dessus de son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir battre contre sa peau. Et il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un miracle. Dean aurait pu mourir un an plus tôt. Ils auraient pu ne jamais être ensemble.

- J'aurais du lui parler … j'aurais du accepter de l'écouter quand je le pouvais. Il est … maintenant qu'il est mort, je réalise combien j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire toutes ces choses que j'ai gardé en moi durant trois ans. Mais c'est trop tard.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas la détresse qu'il entendait dans la voix de son petit-ami. Il savait qu'elle était là pour un moment et il se sentait totalement impuissant.

- Il est mort et il ne saura jamais que j'étais prêt … que j'étais prêt à lui pardonner … qu'il me fallait juste un peu de temps. Il est mort en croyant que je le détestais. Et c'est faux … c'est faux mais il ne le savait pas. Je m'en veux tellement … si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.

Castiel serra un peu plus fortement Dean contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son torse nu. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux brillant légèrement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel aurait voulu qu'il le regarde. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que le jeune homme puisse revivre de mauvais souvenirs.

- Dean, regarde-moi, demanda t-il alors.

Son petit-ami baissa les yeux sur lui aussitôt et Castiel écarta son visage de son torse pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu avais parfaitement le droit de lui en vouloir. Et il ne t'en tenait pas rigueur. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire. Tu étais prêt à l'écouter. Tu es allé le voir à l'hôpital avec moi et je sais qu'il y voyait le signe que les choses pouvaient s'arranger entre vous. Il savait que tu ne le détestais pas.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- Je suis tellement en colère … tellement en colère contre moi … et contre lui aussi … il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous abandonner. Sammy a tout perdu et … il est tout seul. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir d'être mort. Mais … c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai la sensation qu'il a pris la fuite … qu'il nous a abandonné une seconde fois.

Castiel pouvait sentir la colère dans la voix de son petit-ami. Elle précédait sans nul doute le chagrin immense qui finirait par l'envahir quand elle aurait déserté.

- Sam n'est pas seul … il t'a toi et et il m'a moi. Et puis Chris et Steve font pratiquement partis de sa famille aujourd'hui. Je ne dis pas qu'on pourra remplacer ton père mais … on est là pour lui comme on est là pour toi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où son petit-ami voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi quoi ? S'étonna t-il.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de poser une main sur la joue de son petit-ami et de la caresser doucement de bout du pouce.

- Pourquoi as-tu envie de prendre soin de nous deux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois pas mes défauts comme tous les autres … comme mon père ?

Castiel s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce type de questions. Il savait que la mort de John allait raviver un peu plus encore les doutes que son petit-ami avait sur lui-même. Cela n'en était pas moins douloureux pour autant. Car il détestait voir le jeune homme se rabaisser de la sorte constamment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ? Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois … je t'aime parce que tu es intelligent, drôle, sincère et incroyablement sexy. Et tes défauts … tes défauts font partis de toi et si je ne les ignore pas, je refuse de ne voir qu'eux.

Castiel posa sa main sur celle que Dean avait collée contre sa joue.

- Quant à ton frère, je l'aime parce qu'il fait parti de ta famille et qu'en conséquence il fait aussi parti de la mienne. Je veux prendre soin de vous deux parce que vous le méritez.

Dean sourit faiblement puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami. Il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu et Castiel était à court d'idées. Il ferma les yeux une seconde en soupirant.

- Je suis un poids pour toi, déclara alors Dean.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Tu n'es pas un poids pour moi … bien au contraire. Dean … tu es la personne qui me fait avancer. Celle qui me donne envie de me lever le matin et qui me donne le sourire. Tu n'es pas un poids … et je passerais ma vie à te le répéter si toutefois c'est nécessaire. Tu finiras par le croire.

- Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi … tu mérites quelqu'un qui …

Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il interrompit le jeune homme en collant son indexe contre sa bouche avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres. Dean sembla surpris et resta immobile pendant de longues secondes avant de l'embrasser en retour. Le jeune libraire introduisit alors sa langue dans sa bouche et vint chercher celle du jeune homme. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, les mains de Castiel glissant dans le dos nu de son petit-ami, celles de Dean s'arrêtant autour de son cou. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- Si tu me laisses tomber maintenant … si tu m'abandonnes, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre, confia alors Dean.

Castiel posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale et garda les yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune homme.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, assura t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Mais il pouvait lire le doute dans le regard de Dean, les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit probablement depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Et ce n'était pas acceptable.

- Tout le monde m'abandonne, finit par lâcher le jeune homme en détournant les yeux. Ma mère … mon père … les personnes sensées m'aimer de tout leur cœur n'ont jamais eu que du dégoût et de la haine pour moi. Et ils ont fini par mourir et je me dis que tu finiras par te lasser à ton tour et que tu partiras. Je ne peux pas me retrouver seul.

Castiel avait toujours su que son petit-ami n'avait aucune confiance en lui-même mais il n'avait pas conscience du manque de confiance qu'il avait également dans leur relation. Il se sentait vexé de voir que Dean croyait qu'il finirait par partir. Il estimait mériter mieux que ça après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontés depuis leur rencontre.

- Ton père a eu un accident de voiture, rappela t-il calmement. C'est dramatique et injuste mais c'était un accident. A aucun moment il n'a cherché à t'abandonner. Il n'a pas pris la fuite. Et n'oublie surtout pas qu'il voulait se rapprocher de toi avant de mourir. Il voulait faire parti de ta vie. Il ne t'a pas abandonné … c'est la vie qui t'a privé de lui.

Il attendit que Dean le regarde à nouveau pour enchaîner.

- Quant à moi, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de partir … ni aujourd'hui, ni demain ni même dans dix ans. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et je me fiche de tout le reste. Je resterais là tant que tu voudras bien de moi.

Dean resta silencieux durant de longues secondes avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu mais c'était un premier pas en avant. Et quand Dean se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme recule à nouveau.

- J'ai besoin de toi … j'ai besoin de te sentir … de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, souffla Dean en faisant glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt que Castiel portait.

Le jeune libraire n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était le bon moment pour ce genre de choses mais il pouvait sentir la détermination dans les gestes de son petit-ami, son désespoir dans la façon qu'il avait de tenter de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Dean avait besoin que le jeune libraire lui prouve par les gestes tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Fais moi l'amour Cas … montre moi à quel point tu m'aimes … je veux … je veux comprendre, ajouta Dean après un nouveau baiser passionné.

Castiel mit alors de côté tous ses doutes et décida de donner à son petit-ami ce dont il semblait avoir besoin. Il se remit debout et saisit les mains de Dean pour l'aider à en faire de même. Il vint ensuite se coller contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche. Il pouvait sentir le désir de son petit-ami de se laisser aller … de se laisser guider. C'était à lui de prendre l'initiative. Il imposa donc le rythme du baiser au jeune homme alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses fesses qu'il serra pour réaffirmer sa possessivité. Dean gémit contre sa bouche et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Castiel pouvait sentir son érection presser contre sa hanche à travers le tissu fin de son caleçon. Le jeune homme avait le dos collé contre le piano et remuait les hanches par moment en quête d'une friction désespérée. Son petit-ami glissa alors ses deux mains dans son caleçon et s'écarta de lui pour le lui retirer. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer son corps nu avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son visage. Dean avait les pupilles entièrement dilatées et les joues rouges. Il avait les bras le long de son corps, les poings serrés. Castiel se mordit la lèvre un instant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il aimait la texture de ses lèvres. Il aimait également leur goût. Il était totalement accroc au jeune homme et il aurait aimé que ce dernier en soit conscient.

Mais il avait la chance de pouvoir le lui montrer ce soir et il comptait bien en profiter. Il saisit Dean par les épaules et le fit se retourner avant de le pousser un peu en avant jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait son torse collé contre la surface du piano. Il déposa alors plusieurs baisers dans son cou puis entre ses omoplates. Cela l'obligeait à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds et la position n'était pas forcément confortable mais le jeu en valait définitivement la chandelle. Il se délecta des bruits que Dean faisait, les gémissements qu'il ne cherchait absolument pas à contenir.

Castiel continua de l'embrasser lentement, ses mains posées sur ses flancs, ses lèvres parcourant la totalité de son dos. Il fit glisser ses lèvres de ses omoplates à sa colonne vertébrale puis descendit calmement jusqu'à être à nouveau agenouillé. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de son petit-ami alors qu'il embrassait ses fesses, les mordillant au passage et arrachant un petit cri de plaisir au jeune homme.

- Un jour, tu comprendras à quel point tu es merveilleux et tu ne douteras plus jamais de toi ou de la force de mes sentiments pour toi. Un jour, tu sauras … mais jusque là, je passerais toutes mes soirées à te le montrer. J'embrasserais chaque partie de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu perdes la tête et que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

- Cas, gémit Dean.

Le jeune libraire sourit puis attrapa les fesses de son petit-ami pour les écarter. Il fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur et il sentit Dean se tendre quand elle pénétra en lui. C'était quelque chose que Castiel ne faisait jamais. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par cette pratique. Mais avec Dean, tout était différent. Il voulait connaître le goût de sa peau à tous les endroits de son corps. Savoir exactement la sensation qu'il aurait quand il se contracterait autour de sa langue. Castiel ferma les yeux et continua de pénétrer le jeune homme avec sa langue. Dean gémissait toujours au dessus de lui et il poussa un nouveau cri quand son petit-ami ajouta un doigt en plus de sa langue. Castiel recula ensuite son visage et recommença à embrasser ses fesses. Il glissa un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de Dean puis un troisième et quand le jeune homme commença à agiter ses hanches, il mit un terme à ses préparations. Il se redressa et retira son propre caleçon avant de venir se coller contre le jeune homme. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou puis utilisa sa propre salive comme lubrifiant et pénétra son petit-ami rapidement. Il poussa à son tour un cri alors que Dean serrait les poings de chaque côté de son visage.

Castiel savait que la préparation n'avait pas été suffisante. Il savait également qu'il aurait probablement du utiliser du lubrifiant. Mais il savait que Dean avait besoin que les choses se fassent rapidement. Il avait besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Et il était prêt à tout pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

Le jeune libraire resta de longues secondes sans bouger, son corps entièrement collé à celui de son petit-ami. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le força à se relever. Quand son dos fut collé contre le torse de Castiel, ce dernier vint coller son visage contre son cou.

- Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça … mon corps dans le tien … sans rien pour nous séparer. J'aime te sentir contre moi … autour de moi. Est-ce que tu me sens en toi ?

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel le mordit alors à la base du cou, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

- Tu te souviens de m'avoir dit que tu étais à moi ? Demanda ensuite le jeune libraire.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau.

- Ca n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'à cet instant précis. Tu es à moi ce soir et pour toute la vie … ne l'oublie jamais … souffla t-il.

Il devait lutter contre son envie de bouger et de montrer à Dean ce dont il était capable. Mais il avait besoin de dire toutes ces choses et le jeune homme avait terriblement besoin de les entendre.

- Cas … Cas s'il te plait, lâcha Dean après quelques secondes.

- Quoi Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre et Castiel resta immobile durant tout le temps que cela lui prit.

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour … je veux que tu me guérisses … avoua finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel acquiesça alors puis relâcha la taille du jeune homme et le laissa retomber contre le piano. Il posa ensuite sa main à la base de son cou alors qu'il refermait l'autre autour de sa hanche. Il commença ensuite à remuer les hanches, allant et venant à l'intérieur de son petit-ami avec force. C'était brutal. Violent. Mais c'était ce que Dean voulait. Il le savait à la façon que le jeune homme avait d'accompagner ses mouvements en criant de plus en plus fort. Castiel continua à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son orgasme poindre dans son bas-ventre. Il avait besoin que Dean jouisse avant lui. Il accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches et quand il entendit son petit-ami crier son nom encore et encore, il sut qu'il pouvait lâcher prise. Il sentit le muscle autour de son sexe se contracter brusquement et il jouit à son tour, se répandant longuement à l'intérieur de son petit-ami. Il s'immobilisa ensuite pour reprendre son souffle mais ne se retira pas pour autant du corps de Dean. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment contre le piano. Et quand le premier sanglot parvint aux oreilles de Castiel, le jeune libraire sortit de sa torpeur. Il recula et attrapa son petit-ami par les épaules pour le retourner. Dean pleurait sans retenue à présent et maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, Castiel savait qu'il faudrait un long moment avant qu'elles ne se referment à nouveau.

Il attira le jeune homme contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou et continua de pleurer bruyamment contre sa peau. Ses larmes roulaient sur son torse et ses sanglots étaient sensiblement atténués par leur proximité. Mais il tremblait violemment et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses propres larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de Dean puis ferma les yeux.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre à pleurer mais quand le jeune homme recula enfin, Castiel avait mal dans les cuisses et dans le bas du dos. Le jeune homme le regarda alors dans les yeux durant de longues secondes avant de s'essuyer les joues du revers de la main.

- Je suis totalement perdu, confia t-il d'une voix faible.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que Dean allait avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer pendant un long moment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir au moment où le jeune homme avait le plus besoin de lui.

- Personne ne te demande d'être fort … personne n'attend de toi que tu gères tout tout seul, assura t-il.

Dean avait du mal à déléguer. Du mal à reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Il avait besoin d'apprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres. Même pour les choses qu'il estimait devoir faire par lui-même.

- Il est mort Cas … et maintenant je … qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Castiel posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son petit-ami. Elles étaient encore humides des larmes versées. Dean avait les yeux rouges et brillants.

- Tu dois faire ton deuil. Tu dois t'autoriser à être triste. Et tu dois avancer malgré tout.

- Mais Sam …

- Sam va avoir besoin de toi … c'est sûr. Et je sais que tu seras pour lui. Mais tu dois aussi penser à toi. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu son père hier mon amour. Vous êtes deux à devoir faire votre deuil … vous êtes deux à souffrir.

Dean acquiesça. Il avait passé son enfance à s'effacer derrière son petit-frère. A faire passer ses besoins avant les siens. Castiel ne le jugeait pas sur ce point. Il était fils unique et ne pouvait en conséquence pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il refusait de le voir nier son propre chagrin pour ne se préoccuper que de celui de Sam. Ce n'était pas juste et ce n'était certainement pas ce dont le jeune garçon avait besoin.

- Cas … est-ce que … est-ce que tu pourras venir avec moi demain ? Est-ce que tu … je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te demander tout ça.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son petit-ami affronter les démarches nécessaires seul. Il avait envoyé un message à Gabriel au moment où ils avaient quitté l'hôpital pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait expliqué à son ami que Dean avait besoin de lui après avoir perdu son père. Gabriel lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et lui avait ensuite demandé de transmettre ses condoléances au jeune homme. Castiel ne l'avait pas fait. Il préférait que son ami le fasse de vive voix le jour de l'enterrement.

- Bien sur que je viendrais avec toi. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser seul.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Ils continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux durant de longues secondes puis le jeune homme vint à nouveau enfouir son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami. Castiel referma ses bras autour de lui et déposa un nouveau baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Je t'aime comme un fou, assura t-il.

Il aimait dire ces quelques mots plus encore qu'il n'aimait les entendre. Et il savait que Dean en avait besoin. C'était épuisant pour le jeune libraire d'avoir à le dire encore et encore. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il rêvait du moment où son petit-ami n'aurait plus besoin d'être autant rassuré. Il espérait que cela arriverait bientôt. Mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Il aimait bien trop le jeune homme pour imaginer faire sa vie sans lui.

- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant … c'est … j'ai besoin de toi plus encore que je n'ai besoin de respirer. Quand tu n'es pas là, je pense à toi et quand je suis avec toi j'ai la sensation qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver. C'est complètement fou … totalement terrifiant. Mais c'est aussi la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie. J'aimerais que tu le saches … j'aimerais que tu le crois.

Dean soupira longuement contre son torse et Castiel ignora la frustration qu'il ressentait. Il aurait aimé que ces mots suffisent à effacer toutes les blessures que la vie avaient infligées à son petit-ami au cours des années. Mais il se doutait qu'il en faudrait encore bien plus pour le guérir définitivement. Et le chagrin du jeune homme était trop vif pour commencer ce travail ce soir. Dean avait besoin de se reposer et de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait besoin d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait pour son père avant de s'interroger sur le reste.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te donner ce que tu me demandes, avoua finalement le jeune homme après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et secoua faiblement la tête.

- Je ne te demande rien … rien de plus que de m'aimer et de me laisser faire parti de ta vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Tu fais parti de ma vie, lâcha Dean.

- Et je t'en remercie, répliqua Castiel.

Il ferma alors les yeux et commença à bercer son petit-ami de droite à gauche pendant quelques secondes. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire pour le moment. Dean n'était pas encore prêt à laisser derrière lui tous ses doutes et toutes ses interrogations. Il finirait par comprendre un jour qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Castiel s'était juré de l'y aider. Mais pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et de quelqu'un capable de l'accompagner à chaque étape du long processus qui l'attendait.

- Je ne veux pas retourner me coucher pour le moment … j'ai peur de … j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, avoua Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel se doutait que son petit-ami était terrifié à l'idée de rêver de son père. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à ses cauchemars éternellement. Il devrait les affronter à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le contredire sur ce point.

- On peut regarder un film si tu veux … la Guerre des Etoiles ? Suggéra t-il.

Dean recula finalement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air un peu mieux mais il restait visiblement très fragile. Castiel lui sourit faiblement puis lui attrapa la main pour le guider jusqu'au canapé. Il le fit s'asseoir dessus puis s'agenouilla entre ses jambes.

- Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements propres et ensuite je mettrais le film … tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger quelque chose ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Castiel acquiesça puis déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de se redresser et de prendre la direction de la chambre. Il sortit un boxer des tiroirs de la commode puis un vieux tee-shirt du placard avant d'aller chercher un gant de toilettes humide pour nettoyer le jeune homme. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon mais s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il pouvait voir l'arrière du crâne de Dean au dessus du dossier du canapé. Le jeune libraire prit quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Il avait la sensation d'être face à une montagne qu'on lui demandait de gravir. Il avait envie de croire qu'il en était parfaitement capable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il soupira longuement. Dean avait besoin de lui et il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber. Il allait devoir mettre toutes ses craintes de côté pour aider son petit-ami à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Parfois, Castiel se demandait si tout pourrait enfin être simple entre eux. S'ils auraient le droit un jour de relâcher leur attention et de se laisser aller. Il ne renoncerait jamais à Dean. Mais il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple. Le jeune libraire secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il perdre du temps à penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'il avait tout pour être heureux ? Il avait un homme extraordinaire dans sa vie et des amis qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait de la chance. Et il ne laisserait jamais quelques épreuves le faire douter de tout cela. Le jeune libraire sourit pour se donner un peu de force puis s'élança dans la direction de Dean. Les choses ne seraient peut-être jamais simples pour son petit-ami et lui. Ils ne seraient sans doute jamais un couple ordinaire. Mais ils avaient quelque chose que beaucoup leur enviait. Quelque chose d'unique et de magnifique. Ils s'aimaient et ils allaient faire leur vie ensemble. Rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Peu importait le monde extérieur, le destin, la malchance ou les coups du sort. Tant qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, rien ne pourrait jamais les détruire.


	17. Cauchemars

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 17ème chapitre de cette histoire. On sera bientôt arrivé à la moitié ... mon Dieu que le temps passe vite.**

**Petite précision sur ce chapitre : il contient à nouveau une scène de sexe ... **

**Une énième fois, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent et m'envoient des messages et commentaires. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**All of me de John Legend**

**Chapitre 17 : Cauchemars**

_« How many times do I have to tell you ?_

_Even when you're crying,_

_You're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around_

_Through every mood »_

_ John Legend_

Dean regardait Chris dans les yeux, incapable de se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici ou même les raisons qui avaient poussé son ami à s'y trouver aussi. Il était un peu perdu. Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans la maison de ses parents et sur son lit. Il savait qu'il était tard et que son père et sa mère ne rentreraient pas avant longtemps. Il se souvenait d'avoir envoyé Sam se coucher. Mais il ne parvenait plus à se remémorer ce qui avait suivi. Quand Chris était-il arrivé ? A quel moment s'étaient-ils installés ensemble sur le lit pour parler ? Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors que son ami posait une main sur sa joue.

- Il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi Dean … je ne peux pas deviner, souffla Chris calmement.

Le jeune homme avait la sensation très nette que quelque chose clochait. C'était bien son meilleur ami qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais il n'était pas comme il aurait du être. Ses cheveux étaient trop courts et son visage trop lisse. Dean n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que le Chris qui était devant lui était trop jeune. Ce qui était bien sûr totalement idiot. Son meilleur ami avait dix-huit ans et le physique en adéquation avec son âge.

- Ce que je veux ? Demanda t-il, totalement perdu.

Chris hocha la tête en caressant sa joue du bout du pouce. Son geste était tendre et nouveau. Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un seul baiser jusque là et jamais son ami ne s'était comporté de la sorte. Pourtant cela laissait à Dean une sensation incroyablement forte de « déjà vu ». Il frissonna alors que Chris se penchait vers lui et déposait un baiser sur son front.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir Dean ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit de te rejoindre ? Demanda le jeune guitariste.

Dean aurait bien voulu lui répondre mais il était incapable de se souvenir des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à appeler Chris. C'était étrange et déroutant. Il était heureux que son ami soit là mais il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de le voir. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir ?

- Bien sur que tu me l'as demandé … et je suis content de te voir mais … je sais que ce n'était pas seulement pour regarder la Guerre des Etoiles.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait la sensation de rêver. Rien ne collait et il ne pouvait chasser cette drôle d'impression qu'il continuait d'avoir. Chris n'était pas comme il aurait du être. Et cette chambre qui était pourtant la sienne depuis toujours lui semblait totalement étrangère. Il soupira longuement puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais plus … je ne sais pas, avoua t-il.

Chris lui sourit alors et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Dean eut alors l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'embrasser le jeune guitariste. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses parents et de leurs croyances stupides. C'était autre chose. Il avait la sensation de tromper quelqu'un. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Cela ne collait pas. Il n'avait personne d'autre que Chris dans sa vie. Personne qui ne savait réellement qui il était.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-il finalement à son meilleur ami.

Il vit le regard de ce dernier s'illuminer brusquement et cela apaisa un peu le malaise qu'il ressentait.

- Bien sur que je t'aime, confirma Chris.

- Et tu as envie de moi ?

Dean avait beau être totalement perdu, il n'en était pas moins conscient qu'il s'agissait là de la prochaine étape dans sa relation naissante avec son meilleur ami. Il était mort de trouille. Il redoutait plus que tout l'intimité physique vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient à grands pas. Mais il en avait envie. Il voulait connaître ce dont tous ses camarades de classe parlaient. Et il savait que Chris était la personne la mieux placée pour le guider sur ce chemin.

- Depuis que je t'ai embrassé … mais je veux que tu sois prêt. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire. Je peux attendre.

Dean secoua la tête puis embrassa rapidement Chris sur les lèvres. Il avait la sensation d'être prêt. Il était presque sûr que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à contacter son meilleur ami en l'absence de ses parents. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait.

- Je suis prêt, assura t-il.

Chris lui sourit alors puis le guida en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le lit. Il prit ensuite place au dessus de lui. Dean pouvait sentir son corps trembler violemment et il s'accrocha aux épaules de son ami pour rester ancré dans la réalité. Chris commença à l'embrasser avec passion et Dean se laissa faire. Il préférait de loin que son ami prenne les devants. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il laissa la langue du jeune guitariste pénétrer dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne. Et il laissa les mains de Chris se glisser sous son tee-shirt pour toucher son torse. C'était totalement nouveau pour lui mais il aimait ce qu'il ressentait. Et quand Chris commença à le déshabiller, il ne bougea pas.

- Tu es si beau, confia le jeune guitariste en l'embrassant sur le torse.

Dean ne se trouvait rien de particulier mais les compliments de Chris le touchaient. Il les savait sincère. Il avait confiance en son meilleur ami.

- Je t'aime, assura le jeune guitariste contre la peau de son ventre.

Dean sentit ses mains s'attaquer à son pantalon et il ferma aussitôt les yeux. Les images d'un autre homme s'imposèrent immédiatement derrière ses paupières. Des cheveux noirs. Des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Une bouche sensuelle. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir mais il avait la sensation d'appartenir à cet inconnu. Il ne demanda pas pour autant à Chris de s'arrêter. Il avait envie de lui et il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Son ami finit de le déshabiller en silence et quand le jeune homme fut entièrement nu, il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et le regarda pendant de longues secondes.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda t-il.

Dean hocha la tête mais fut incapable de parler. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nu devant quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents. Et la première fois depuis qu'il était enfant. C'était une sensation étrange. Le regard de Chris n'était pas malveillant. Il semblait enchanté par ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune homme renonça alors à se couvrir des bras. Chris posa ses mains sur son torse et les fit lentement glisser le long de son torse. Quand une de ses mains se referma autour de son sexe, Dean arqua son dos et étouffa un gémissement contre la paume de sa main. Il n'avait jamais été touché par quelqu'un de cette manière. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête continuait de lui répéter qu'il se trompait. Que l'homme aux yeux bleus l'avait touché à plusieurs reprises avec le même amour et la même fascination. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il était sans nul doute en train de perdre la tête.

- Dean, regarde moi, lança Chris.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur lui et le jeune guitariste relâcha son sexe pour commencer à se déshabiller à son tour. Dean suivit ses mouvements des yeux, savourant chaque centimètre carré de peau dévoilé par Chris. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres quand son ami retira son pantalon puis son caleçon. Quand il fut nu à son tour, il se rallongea sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, Dean se laissa faire sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit de ses mains. Chris gémit contre ses lèvres alors que leurs érections se frôlaient. Dean écarta aussitôt les jambes alors que son ami déposait des baisers sur son torse puis son ventre. Il se redressa ensuite et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Retourne toi. Ce sera plus facile pour toi si tu es à quatre pattes, expliqua t-il.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait puis sentit les mains de Chris s'aventurer sur son dos puis sur ses fesses. Il se tendit alors brusquement et ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt, il aperçut le visage aux yeux bleus de l'inconnu que son cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir oublier. Il secoua la tête et rouvrit les paupières. Chris bougeait sur le lit et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reposa à nouveau ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme que ce dernier sut ce qu'il avait cherché dans les poches de son jean. Du lubrifiant. Il en avait aspergé ses doigts. Et l'odeur de fraise était absolument atroce et écoeurante. Dean se força à respirer par la bouche. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme mais il savait comment il convenait de s'y prendre. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit un doigt s'insinuer doucement en lui. Il ne put toutefois pas retenir un cri. C'était incroyablement inconfortable et sensiblement douloureux. Dean grimaça alors que Chris commençait à faire aller et venir son indexe en lui.

- Je te fais mal ? Demanda le jeune guitariste.

Dean hésita à mentir mais il y renonça. Il faisait confiance à Chris pour ne pas se moquer de lui.

- Un peu, souffla t-il en serrant les dents.

Chris déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates puis retira son doigt du jeune homme pour l'asperger à nouveau de lubrifiant.

- Ca va aller mieux rapidement. Il faut juste que tu te détendes, murmura Chris.

Dean sentit alors deux des doigts de son ami presser contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre aussitôt alors que la douleur revenait avec force. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais en supporter plus. Il avait envie de demander à son ami d'arrêter. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il serra un peu plus fortement les dents alors que les deux doigts de Chris pénétrait difficilement en lui. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles protester. La douleur irradiait dans tout son dos. Il ne voyait pas comment les choses pourraient s'arranger. Il ne comprenait pas comment les hommes pouvaient aimer cela. Mais il faisait confiance à Chris pour faire en sorte de lui montrer qu'il se trompait. Et après quelques secondes extrêmement délicates, il sentit enfin son corps se détendre. Les doigts de Chris frôlèrent quelque chose en lui et le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur. Il retint un gémissement alors que son ami passait son bras autour de sa taille pour attraper son sexe. Son érection s'était envolé dès la première pénétration mais à présent que la douleur était atténuée, elle semblait décidée à revenir. Chris retira à son nouveau ses doigts pour les lubrifier à nouveau avant d'en ajouter un troisième. La douleur était toujours présente mais à chaque fois que le jeune guitariste effleurait cette petite partie de lui dont Dean avait ignoré l'existence jusque là, il propulsait son corps en arrière pour prolonger la pénétration.

Après de longues minutes de préparation, Dean se sentit enfin prêt. Il n'avait presque plus mal et son érection était douloureuse, emprisonnée dans le poing de son ami. Il le signifia à Chris et le jeune guitariste retira finalement ses doigts de lui. Il bougea sur le lit durant quelques secondes avant d'attraper les hanches de Dean et de commencer à se mettre en place. Quand son sexe pressa contre lui, le jeune homme se força à respirer calmement. Trois doigts ne suffisaient définitivement pas. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le sang dans sa bouche alors que Chris le pénétrait enfin doucement. C'était étrange comme sensation. Douloureux et difficilement supportable. Mais Dean ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de serrer les poings et de se concentrer sur les souvenirs du plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti à la fin de sa préparation. Chris avançait doucement en lui, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Dean commença à compter les secondes pour se détendre. Quand son ami fut enfin totalement entré en lui, il se baissa à nouveau pour déposer plusieurs baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dean tenta d'oublier la douleur mais elle était intense et il avait du mal à la chasser. Ce ne fut que lorsque Chris commença enfin à bouger qu'il ressentit les premières sensations agréables. Le jeune guitariste était incroyablement délicat et tendre et il semblait embêté de lui faire du mal. Dean se concentra sur le plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir et quand Chris frôla à nouveau cet endroit étrange en lui, la souffrance disparut presque totalement ne laissant place qu'au plaisir. Chris accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches. Il respirait bruyamment et semblait contenir difficilement ses gémissements. Dean avait collé son visage contre le matelas pour que Sam ne puisse pas l'entendre. Tout son corps semblait sur le point de s'enflammer et il commença lentement à bouger ses hanches à son tour. Chris attrapa à nouveau son sexe dans sa main et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que le jeune homme jouisse. Il sentit alors son ami se tendre derrière lui et en lui avant de pousser un petit cri. L'orgasme de Chris sembla durer une éternité et quand tout fut fini, le jeune guitariste se laissa retomber sur son dos. Dean tomba à plat ventre sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Une voix semblait résonner à ses oreilles. Un nom qu'il pouvait presque entendre. Mais il ne le comprenait pas. Et les yeux bleus qui étaient comme gravés dans son esprit ne le lâchaient pas non plus. Il pouvait toujours sentir Chris à l'intérieur de lui. Et le jeune homme avait la sensation de ne pas être à sa place. L'angoisse monta doucement en lui et il eut envie de se débattre. Il était sur le point de demander à son ami de s'écarter de lui quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme releva aussitôt la tête et aperçut son père.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que … lança John.

Le jeune homme fut incapable de parler pendant de longues secondes. Il pouvait voir le visage de son père se décomposer lentement alors qu'il prenait conscience de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Chris se retira de Dean rapidement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le jeune guitariste tira le drap pour se couvrir et recula jusqu'au mur opposé. John ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son fils.

- Papa, souffla ce dernier.

Il sortait enfin de sa torpeur et il en profita pour se relever et pour enfiler à nouveau son caleçon. Il fit ensuite de nouveau face à son père et laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier était entièrement figé. Pas par la surprise ou par le choc. Figé comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Comme dans ses films de science fiction que Chris aimait tant. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami et se rendit compte qu'il était exactement dans le même état. Cette fois, les choses devenaient réellement étranges. Dean était presque convaincu qu'il dormait. Ou qu'il perdait la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il préférait. Il s'approcha de son père et leva la main dans sa direction pour l'agiter sous ses yeux. John avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux sombres. Mais il ne réagit pas. Dean se laissa retomber sur le lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir qu'il bougea à nouveau. Sam pénétra dans sa chambre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne semblait pas surpris par la situation. Pas plus qu'il ne semblait gêné par la semi-nudité de son frère.

- Sammy ?!

Dean était soulagé que son frère soit présent. Mais quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Et son visage était fermé et grave. Il semblait en colère. Furieux même.

- Est-ce que … est-ce … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme.

S'il était totalement perdu, il savait que son frère aurait des réponses. Sam soupira longuement avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu rêves Dean, déclara le jeune garçon d'une voix bizarrement grave.

Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ce rêve. Et il ne réussissait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'était sa vie en dehors de ce cauchemar. L'homme aux yeux bleus avait-il une importance dans la réalité ? Dean déglutit avec peine alors que Sam grimaçait en le regardant avec insistance.

- Tu te souviens de ce moment ? Demanda t-il en indiquant leur père du doigt.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement déjà vécu un tel moment. Il était incapable de dire l'âge qu'il avait dans la vie réelle. La seule chose dont il était sûr était de Chris, de Sam et de leur père.

- C'est le moment où tu as gâché ma vie, jeta alors Sam en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Dean sentit son estomac se nouer brutalement alors qu'un frisson lui remontait la colonne vertébrale. Il avait gâché la vie de son frère. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il se creusa la mémoire pendant de longues secondes alors que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Les cris de John. Les pleurs. Chris qui l'emmenait loin. Sam abandonné derrière lui et seul avec leurs parents. Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il.

Sam ricana une seconde avant de parcourir la distance qui les séparait et de s'immobiliser devant son frère pour le foudroyer du regard.

- Désolé ? Désolé ?! Tu ne m'as même pas présenté d'excuses. Tu es parti sans regarder en arrière. Tu as brisé notre famille et à cause de toi, je suis tout seul. Tu as gâché ma vie Dean.

Le jeune homme essuya son visage du revers de la main alors que son frère continuait de le dévisager avec haine et dégoût. Dean avait la tête qui tournait et il avait la sensation d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il détourna les yeux mais Sam ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser fuir son regard aussi facilement. Il lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder à nouveau.

- Maman et Papa sont morts à cause de toi ! Et je te déteste pour ça. J'aurais préféré que tu meurs ce jour là … j'aurais voulu que tu te tues !

Dean commençait à se souvenir. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine alors que les images de sa vie lui revenaient avec force dans son esprit. Les années passées loin de Sam. La solitude et le désespoir. Les hommes de passage qu'il laissait abuser de son corps. Et Castiel. Comment Dean avait-il pu l'oublier ? Castiel qui l'aimait mais méritait tellement mieux que lui. John . L'accident. Dean avait envie de vomir.

- Si tu étais mort, Papa serait toujours en vie. Si tu n'étais pas né, Maman sera là aussi. Tu as tout détruit et je te déteste pour ça.

Dean hocha la tête. Il acceptait les critiques et les reproches. Il savait que Sam avait raison. Ce n'était pas réellement son frère devant lui. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agissait de son subconscient et qu'il était en train de lui passer un message important. Mais Dean en avait assez entendu. Il voulait se réveiller. Il laissa échapper un sanglot et Sam ricana à nouveau.

- Tu es tellement misérable … pitoyable que j'ai honte que tu sois mon frère. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? Pourquoi es-tu un monstre ? Tu ne pouvais pas être normal ?

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Et quand il sentit les mains de son frère se refermer autour de son cou et commencer à serrer, il se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment que le néant l'envahisse. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il savait qu'il finirait par se réveiller. Il pouvait toujours entendre son frère lui crier qu'il le détestait et quand il ne put plus le supporter, il se mit à hurler. La sensation des mains de Sam sur son cou disparurent et Dean sentit des doigts se poser sur ses joues. Une voix semblait prononcer son nom encore et encore. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il agita ses bras devant lui et sentit son poing heurter quelque chose. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et vit le visage de Castiel juste au dessus du sien.

- Dean ?! Réveille toi ! hurlait son petit-ami.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa une seconde alors qu'il réalisait enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait frappé Castiel. Il repoussa alors le jeune libraire et sortit du lit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder plus longtemps. Il courut jusqu'au salon, attrapa ses cigarettes et se précipita sur le balcon. Il entendit son petit-ami le rejoindre mais il garda les yeux fixés sur les immeubles en face du sien. Les images de son rêve étaient encore très vives dans son esprit et il avait envie de pleurer.

- Dean ? L'appela Castiel dans son dos.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il était presque sûr que son poing avait laissé des traces sur le visage du jeune libraire et il refusait de le regarder. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son dos nu et il se tendit aussitôt. Il entendait encore la voix de son frère dans sa tête lui hurlant qu'il lui avait gâché la vie.

- Dean, tenta à nouveau Castiel gentiment.

Le jeune homme alluma sa cigarette puis expira lentement la fumée devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son petit-ami mais il lui devait au moins une explication.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, confia t-il.

Ce n'était pas réellement une révélation. Il supposait que Castiel devait s'en douter. Mais il avait besoin de le dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment Sam qui lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs. Le jeune garçon ne le détestait pas.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Castiel en caressant son dos.

Dean fuma de longues secondes en silence avant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Mais il supposait que Castiel méritait une explication. Après tout, il l'avait frappé. Et il méritait de savoir que ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait visé. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de se lancer.

- J'ai gâché la vie de mon frère, souffla t-il.

Il ne laissa pas à Castiel le temps de le contredire et enchaîna presque aussitôt.

- Sam … j'ai vu Sam dans mon rêve et c'était ce qu'il me disait … il m'accusait d'avoir brisé notre famille et de l'avoir privé de ses parents. Il regrettait que je ne sois pas mort.

- Dean …

- Je sais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais je … ça sonnait tellement juste.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna pour faire face à son petit-ami. Castiel semblait particulièrement inquiet. Sa joue était rouge là où Dean l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

- Je t'ai fait mal, déclara t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai rien senti.

C'était un mensonge et Dean pouvait le deviner aisément. Il secoua la tête avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Je … Sam tentait de m'étrangler. Et je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre … du moins pas au début. Mais il continuait de crier et je refusais de l'entendre et … ce n'est pas toi … ce n'est pas toi que je voulais frapper. Je suis … Cas … je suis tellement désolé … je …

Dean aurait voulu en dire plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'excuser encore et encore. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Sa gorge s'était entièrement refermé et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux alors que Castiel l'attirait à lui pour le serrer contre son corps. Dean avait la sensation de ne pas le mériter. Mais il se laissa faire et jeta sa cigarette à peine fumée loin de lui pour ne pas brûler son petit-ami. Il referma ses bras dans son dos et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Est-ce que j'ai gâché la vie de mon frère ? Demanda t-il contre la peau de Castiel.

Ce dernier avait une main dans ses cheveux et une dans le bas de son dos.

- Bien sur que non … c'est votre père qui a commis l'erreur de te chasser de chez toi … tu n'es pas responsable et Sam ne t'en veut pas.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché sa vie … j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Dean ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi ressentir. Il était totalement perdu. Il se raccrocha au contact du corps de Castiel contre le sien et laissa sa chaleur l'envahir. Il aurait voulu que la proximité du jeune libraire puisse chasser les dernières traces de son cauchemar. Mais il n'y eut aucun miracle. La voix de Sam résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Et la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Dean. Et crois-moi, Sam t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Dean voulait le croire mais son cauchemar était trop présent pour qu'il puisse se montrer raisonnable. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues puis sur le torse de Castiel. Il écouta les paroles réconfortantes de son petit-ami et tenta d'oublier tout le reste.

- Viens vivre avec moi.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta de Castiel brutalement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ces mots franchir le seuil des lèvres du jeune libraire. Il avait du halluciner. Ou peut-être était-il toujours en train de rêver.

- Quoi ? Lança t-il, totalement incrédule.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

- Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, expliqua le jeune libraire.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières traces de ses larmes. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné. Mais il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit en train de rêver. Pendant une seconde, il eut envie de se pincer pour être sûr qu'il était réveillé. Mais après quelques secondes, il y renonça. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve ou non. Il était de toute façon nettement plus agréable que le cauchemar qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Il avait envie de profiter de ce moment. De profiter de Castiel. Il n'avait toutefois aucune idée de la réponse qu'il devait donner à son petit-ami. Il avait envie d'accepter. L'idée de vivre avec lui lui plaisait énormément. Il adorerait se réveiller chaque matin dans ses bras et se serrer contre lui avant de s'endormir. Mais il y avait des détails qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Le premier d'entre eux était Sam. Dean secoua finalement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, lâcha t-il alors.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il était convaincu que le jeune homme allait accepter sa proposition.

- Pourquoi ?

Dean soupira puis posa ses mains dans le cou de Castiel pour l'attirer contre lui. Il colla son front à celui de son petit-ami et garda ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Il espérait que le jeune libraire ne prendrait pas sa réponse comme un rejet. Ca n'en était pas un. Bien au contraire. Dean l'aimait trop pour lui imposer de vivre avec lui et son frère. Il savait que la proposition de Castiel avait été faite uniquement pour le réconforter.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux … du moins pas réellement, murmura le jeune homme.

Il vit les yeux de son petit-ami se voiler devant ce qui était visiblement pour lui un manque de confiance flagrant.

- Dean, je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Habiter ensemble, c'est juste … l'étape suivante … l'étape logique à franchir. Je ne te propose pas cela parce que j'ai pitié ou simplement parce que je m'inquiète. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi parce que je veux me réveiller à tes côtés et m'endormir contre toi. Parce que je veux passer chaque seconde de mon temps avec toi.

C'était sans nul doute l'une des plus belles déclarations que Castiel lui ait faite depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais même si Dean pouvait effectivement croire que son petit-ami avait réellement envie d'habiter avec lui, il ne pouvait pas pour autant accepter. Du moins pas tant que Castiel semblerait déterminé à ignorer le léger détail qu'était la présence de Sam.

- Mon frère va venir vivre chez moi et je … je ne peux pas, expliqua t-il.

Castiel sourit, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

- J'ai une deuxième chambre … et si toutefois mon appartement est trop petit, on pourra chercher autre chose ensemble … mais Dean … je sais que te demander de vivre avec moi implique de vivre également avec ton frère. Et c'est exactement ce que je veux.

- Tu ne peux pas réellement avoir envie d'héberger mon petit frère en plus de moi, protesta Dean, totalement incrédule.

Castiel secoua doucement la tête avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Je ne veux pas t'héberger Dean … pas plus que je ne veux héberger ton frère … ce que je veux c'est vivre avec vous. Je veux qu'on cohabite tous ensemble. Qu'on construise quelque chose … une famille … si tu le veux aussi.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que son petit-ami venait de lui dire. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Bien sûr, il envisageait son avenir aux côtés de Castiel. Il voulait vieillir avec lui et construire sa vie en sa compagnie. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'accepter dans ces circonstances. Il ne voulait pas imposer à son frère son choix alors que ce dernier venait de perdre son père. Il devait lui en parler avant. Toutefois, l'idée lui plaisait. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cette cohabitation. Ce serait un test de plus pour leur relation. Le test ultime sans doute.

- Je veux faire ma vie avec toi moi aussi Cas … et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on vive ensemble mais … je ne peux pas prendre cette décision sans poser la question à mon frère … c'est sa vie à lui aussi.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. De toute évidence, il n'était pas blessé que son petit-ami ne lui donne pas une réponse immédiate.

- Je peux en déduire que si ton frère accepte, alors vous viendrez tous les deux vivre avec moi ? Demanda le jeune libraire en souriant.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Il avait conscience de vivre un moment important dans sa relation avec Castiel. Ils continuaient d'avancer pas à pas et cela chassait un peu du mal être que son cauchemar avait fait naître. Avec le jeune libraire à ses côtés, Dean se sentait prêt à tout surmonter. Et il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Plus envie de céder à ses peurs et à ses doutes. Il avait envie de saisir cette opportunité et de se lancer. Il finit donc par hocher la tête.

- Tout dépendra de Sam mais je veux vivre avec toi … je veux vivre … avec toi, répondit-il.

Il vit alors le visage de Castiel s'illuminer et se retrouva aussitôt emprisonné dans les bras de son petit-ami, son visage collé dans son cou. Il ferma alors les yeux et apprécia l'étreinte. Les images de son cauchemar commençaient à se dissiper et il ne lui restait plus que le bonheur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de franchir cette nouvelle étape avec son petit-ami. Il savait que le chagrin de la mort de son père reviendrait rapidement le hanter et qu'il risquait d'avoir à affronter de nouveaux mauvais rêves. Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter de ce moment et mettre tout le reste de côté.

- On va être tellement heureux Dean … tu n'as pas idée … on va être totalement et parfaitement heureux ensemble, assura Castiel contre ses cheveux.

Dean avait envie de lui dire qu'il le savait mais il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats. Il avait la gorge nouée et une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il parvint toutefois à maîtriser ses émotions et se contenta de serrer un peu plus fortement Castiel contre lui. Il espérait que cela suffirait pour le moment. Il se jura toutefois de trouver les mots pour passer son message. Il avait besoin que son petit-ami l'entende.

- Tu veux retourner te coucher ? Demanda le jeune libraire après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de faire le même cauchemar à nouveau. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'entendre son frère lui dire toutes ces horreurs. Il se fichait totalement d'être épuisé ou non. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda ensuite Castiel. Si toutefois tu veux me raconter ce cauchemar, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

Le jeune homme hésita une seconde avant de secouer à nouveau la tête. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son petit-ami qu'il avait revécu sa première fois avec Chris et qu'il avait été incapable de se souvenir de lui durant tout ce temps ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre la terreur et le culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses rêves mais il s'en voulait tout de même. Son subconscient aurait pu choisir un autre souvenir pour lui faire passer son message. Il avait la sensation d'avoir trompé Castiel en rêvant de Chris.

- On peut mettre un film si tu préfères. On peut juste allumer la télé et voir ce qu'i cette heure-ci, suggéra le jeune libraire.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de se racler la gorge. Il détestait le fait de ne pas être capable de parler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prononcer les mots qui se pressaient dans sa tête. Mais son cerveau semblait incapable de les transmettre correctement à sa bouche. Et il restait bêtement silencieux quand Castiel méritait clairement qu'il lui parle.

- Va t'asseoir sur le canapé et je vais nous préparer de quoi grignoter. Tu as faim ? Soif ?

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde en inspirant profondément. Il ouvrit la bouche inutilement puis se racla à nouveau la gorge et parvint enfin à parler.

- Soif, souffla t-il difficilement.

Castiel acquiesça puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Dean savoura ce rapide contact puis regarda son petit-ami s'éloigner de lui. Il le suivit ensuite à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le canapé comme Castiel le lui avait demandé. Il avait envie d'appeler Sam. De lui parler de la proposition de Castiel. Simplement d'entendre sa voix après le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Mais il était trop tard et il refusait de le réveiller. Il savait que son frère était encore bouleversé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Ils en auraient besoin pour ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Dean était effrayé à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de toutes les démarches. Il pouvait compter sur Castiel et sur ses amis mais il était celui dont on attendait des réponses et des décisions rapides. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre.

- Je t'ai fait un sandwich au cas où, lança Castiel en revenant dans la pièce.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de poser son plateau sur la table basse. Le jeune homme n'avait définitivement pas faim mais il était reconnaissant envers son petit-ami pour le geste. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le lui signifier puis vint se blottir contre lui. Il referma son bras autour du ventre de Castiel et ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt, des images de Sam lui hurlant dessus lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas simples pour toi en ce moment mais elles finiront par s'arranger … tout finira par aller mieux, promit Castiel en tournant son visage vers celui du jeune homme.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et la tendresse qu'il exprimait envers lui bouleversa entièrement Dean. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et il se pressa un peu plus fortement contre son petit-ami. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments ou laisser libre court à ses émotions. Il avait toujours pensé que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de faible. Mais avec Castiel, il n'avait pas honte. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais jugé. Le jeune libraire l'avait connu au pire moment de son existence. Et il était toujours là. Il l'aimait et continuait de le soutenir. C'était la preuve qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui quand il en ressentait le besoin.

- Quand les choses iront mieux pour toi, on déménagera tes affaires et celles de ton frère. Et ensuite, on cherchera un nouvel appartement si tu le souhaites … ou peut-être une maison. Un endroit qui ne serait pas trop éloigné de son école. On va s'organiser pour que les choses se passent le mieux possible. Je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera.

Castiel continuait de parler d'un avenir que Dean priait pour connaître d'ici peu. Il espérait sincèrement que tout finirait par s'arranger pour eux. Il voulait réellement y croire. Il était simplement trop submergé par son chagrin et ses craintes pour avoir totalement confiance en ce qu'il entendait. Mais l'idée était séduisante. Elle était réconfortante. Elle donnait envie à Dean de se battre pour aller mieux.

- On peut réussir parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre. On va être heureux. Je te le jure.

Dean sentit quelques larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues mais il se promit qu'il s'agissait là des dernières. Il en avait suffisamment versé pour la soirée. Il réservait les prochaines pour l'enterrement. Mais il allait reprendre le dessus. Il refusait de se laisser abattre. La perspective de vivre avec Castiel était une motivation suffisante.

- Je t'aime, confessa t-il alors d'une voix faible.

Il sut que Castiel l'avait entendu à la façon qu'il eut de le serrer un peu plus fortement encore contre lui. Dean garda les yeux ouverts malgré la fatigue et l'envie d'échapper pour quelques heures à la réalité de la mort de son père. Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire un nouveau cauchemar. Pour le moment, il préférait rester concentré sur son avenir avec Castiel. Même s'il se doutait que tout reviendrait le frapper de plein fouet quand il serait confronté à l'enterrement de John. Il ne savait pas encore qui serait présent. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la famille de son père. Son grand-père paternel avait disparu quand John était tout petit et sa grand-mère n'avait jamais été proche d'eux. Son père était fils unique mais il avait quelques cousins. Dean ne savait même pas leurs noms. Il doutait toutefois que son père aurait souhaité les savoir présents pour son enterrement. Il devrait se contenter des proches de ses fils. Son petit-ami, un couple gay, Gabriel Benny, sa fiancée et Naomi. John les aurait sans doute détesté. C'était ironique et paradoxal qu'ils soient les seuls dont John recevrait un dernier « au revoir ». Dean soupira longuement alors que les doigts de Castiel caressaient son cou et la base de sa nuque.

- Je t'aime, répéta Dean parce qu'il avait besoin de le dire.

Son petit-ami se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Le jeune homme chassa alors toutes les idées déprimantes qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et se concentra sur Castiel et sur ses caresses. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que son père aurait apprécié de voir son fils trouver du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre homme. Mais Dean se fichait totalement de ce qu'il aurait pu en penser. Il n'estimait pas lui manquer de respect en se réfugiant auprès de la personne – après Sam - qui l'aimait le plus au monde. La petite famille qu'ils formaient ensemble et dont Chris, Steve, Benny et Gabriel faisaient partis n'avait rien de normal ou de commune. Mais elle était forte. Elle était solide. Elle avait survécu à toutes les épreuves. Et Dean s'estimait chanceux de les avoir auprès de lui. Il s'était souvent senti incroyablement seul dans sa vie. Mais c'était fini. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer et se sentir entouré. Cette simple pensée lui retira une partie du poids considérable qui pesait sur lui. Il fixa son regard sur la télévision que Castiel avait allumé et laissa les images lui vider l'esprit temporairement. Il allait vivre avec son petit-ami d'ici peu et il allait tout faire pour être vraiment heureux. Il espérait sincèrement que son père aurait été content de voir son bonheur. Il espérait qu'il aurait fini par respecter ses choix à défaut de les accepter. Il ne le saurait jamais et il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce regret perpétuel. Mais avec Castiel à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait jamais plus le détruire.


	18. L'enterrement

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le 18ème chapitre de cette histoire. Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois et j'ai fini par être plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait à moi.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley**

**Chapitre 18 : L'enterrement**

_« Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah »_

_Jeff Buckley_

Castiel était particulièrement inquiet. Dean était totalement silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'appartement pour se rendre à l'église. L'enterrement avait été entièrement organisé par le jeune homme en concertation avec son frère et malgré leur réticence vis à vis de la religion, ils avaient souhaité respecter les volontés de leur père. Dean avait contacté le Père Milligan qui l'avait beaucoup aidé un an plus tôt. Il avait accepté d'officier pour l'enterrement. Le jeune homme en avait été largement soulagé. Ils avaient ensuite du choisir les textes qui seraient lus, les musiques qu'ils souhaitaient entendre et le lieu où John allait être enterré. Dean avait tout pris en main sans jamais craquer. Sam l'avait aidé. Mais il éclatait en sanglot à chaque fois qu'on évoquait John. Castiel avait été totalement épaté par le courage et le contrôle de son petit-ami. Il était également incroyablement fier de lui.

Mais une fois toutes les démarches terminées, Dean était devenu quasi muet. Il ne parlait que pour dire les choses essentielles. Et depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il ne parlait plus du tout.

Castiel se doutait que ce moment allait être difficile pour lui. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait tenu jusque là que parce qu'il avait des centaines de choses à faire. Mais à présent qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre que son chagrin à gérer, il était plus fragile que jamais.

Dean se rendait à l'église avec lui alors que Sam allait être accompagné par Chris et Steve. Le jeune homme avait averti son petit-ami de la présence de Benny et de sa fiancée alors que le jeune libraire s'était de son côté assuré la venue de Gabriel et de Naomi. Jamie avait promis de tout faire pour être là. Charlie également. Dean avait difficilement réussi à prendre contact avec une partie de sa famille éloignée et certains avaient accepté de venir. Ils seraient sans doute une petite vingtaine. Pas plus. Castiel était terrifié de voir le peu de personnes que John avaient réellement marqué. La majorité ne serait pas présente pour lui mais pour ses fils. C'était triste. Mais sans nul doute mérité.

Ils firent le chemin en silence. Castiel avait pris la main de Dean dans la sienne et la serrait pour rappeler au jeune homme qu'il était là pour lui. Le temps semblait s'écouler incroyablement lentement. Depuis la mort de John, Castiel n'avait pas vu passer les jours. Il était occupé à veiller sur Dean et à l'accompagner à chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre quelque part. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient levé, les minutes s'éternisaient considérablement. La journée risquait d'être très longue. Castiel avait hâte qu'elle se termine.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'église, plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à s'agglutiner devant l'entrée. Certaines étaient totalement inconnues de Castiel. Probablement des proches de John. Le jeune libraire aperçut toutefois Gabriel, Chris et Steve qui discutaient dans un coin. Sam était là également mais semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Le taxi s'immobilisa finalement et après avoir payé le chauffeur, Castiel en descendit sans lâcher la main de Dean. Le jeune homme avança alors dans la direction de ses amis. Il avait les épaules basses et les yeux brillants. Mais il semblait tenir le coup pour le moment. Ce fut Chris qui les vit en premier. Il se dirigea alors en direction de Dean et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa faire mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Castiel sentit sa main trembler dans la sienne.

- Hé bonjour, lança Gabriel d'une toute petite voix.

Il avait revêtu un costume noir qui semblait étrange sur lui. Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu avec une cravate. Et si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave, il en aurait probablement beaucoup ri. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter. Il lâcha la main de Dean le temps de prendre son ami dans les bras. Quand il se sépara de Gabriel, il s'aperçut que Steve serrait à son tour le jeune homme contre lui alors que le regard de ce dernier était rivé sur Sam. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux frères se contentèrent de se fixer avant de s'élancer dans la direction l'un de l'autre. Dean prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Sam éclata aussitôt en sanglots et Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il détestait qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans comme lui ait eu autant d'épreuves à surmonter. Et il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire pour le protéger.

Le jeune libraire jeta un coup d'oeil à Chris et Steve qui étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et il fut soulagé quand il sentit le bras de Gabriel passer autour de sa taille. Il avait lui aussi besoin du soutien de ses proches pour surmonter cette épreuve. Il ne s'était pas occupé de lui depuis la mort de John et il devait admettre qu'il était complètement épuisé.

Quand Dean et Sam se séparèrent, ils prirent la direction de l'entrée de l'église pour s'entretenir avec le Père Milligan et Castiel choisit de rester en retrait pour les laisser un peu seuls. Chris et Steve se tournèrent vers lui après quelques secondes.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda le jeune guitariste dont la voix était rauque.

Son mari avait un bras autour de sa taille et semblait au moins aussi inquiet pour lui. Castiel savait combien Dean comptait pour eux. Il pouvait lire leur chagrin sur leurs visages. Il aurait aimé avoir les mots pour les réconforter.

- Pas bien … il est … il refuse de parler, répondit-il finalement.

Chris hocha la tête. De toute évidence, cela ne le surprenait pas. Castiel réalisa alors à quel point le jeune homme connaissait son petit-ami par cœur. Bien mieux que lui.

- Il joue les durs mais quand la carapace cèdera … ça risque d'être moche à voir, déclara Chris en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il le savait parfaitement. Il était prêt à soutenir son petit-ami quand le moment arriverait. Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à entrer dans l'église sans même leur adresser la parole. Le jeune libraire s'en fichait. Il n'avait rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Il préférait de loin rester en compagnie de ses amis plutôt que de faire la conversation à des gens qui le détestaient sans même le connaître.

Benny arriva finalement après quelques minutes accompagné d'une jolie brune aux yeux bleus qu'il leur présenta comme sa fiancée. Il demanda des nouvelles de Dean et Castiel se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il en fit de même quand Charlie arriva à son tour. Puis laissa le soin à Chris de répondre quand Jamie les rejoignit.

Castiel n'était pas jaloux de la relation que le jeune homme avait eu avec son petit-ami mais il fut tout de même soulagé de le voir arriver accompagné d'un autre homme qu'il leur présenta comme son petit-ami.

Le petit groupe resta en silence en bas des marches de l'église jusqu'à ce que le personnel des pompes funèbres leur fasse signe de rentrer. Castiel fut le premier à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il repéra aussitôt Dean, assis devant avec Sam. Il se dirigea vers eux et s'installa à côté de son petit-ami. Il lui prit à nouveau la main et regarda le Père Milligan prendre place derrière l'autel.

Castiel n'avait jamais assisté à une messe. Ses parents n'étaient pas particulièrement religieux et même s'ils étaient croyants, ils n'étaient pas pratiquants.

Il apprécia que le Père Milligan fasse l'effort de présenter John comme s'il l'avait connu et qu'il rende la cérémonie un peu plus personnelle et personnalisée. Mais il décrocha rapidement de ce qu'il disait pour se concentrer sur Dean. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur le prêtre mais semblait à des années lumières de ce qui se passait devant lui. Il avait le regard vague et le visage fermé. Sam, quant à lui, pleurait à nouveau.

Après la lecture de plusieurs textes religieux et quelques signes de croix qu'aucun des amis de Dean ne répéta, le Père Milligan mit un terme à la cérémonie. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans la main de Dean et il avait hâte de pouvoir le raccompagner chez lui pour le mettre au lit.

Mais il restait encore le plus dur. La sortie du cercueil. L'enterrement. Puis les banalités à échanger avec la famille. Castiel prit une grande inspiration alors que les gens se levaient autour d'eux. Dean resta de longues secondes assis sans bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sam se leva qu'il choisit d'en faire de même. Il retira sa main de celle de Castiel et s'éloigna à nouveau pour suivre le cercueil jusqu'à la sortie. Le jeune libraire fit son maximum pour ne pas être vexé par son attitude mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé qu'il ne lui demande pas de l'accompagner. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

- Il ne va pas bien, déclara le jeune garçon sans regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier savait qu'il parlait de Dean. Il hocha la tête avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Il refuse de me parler, expliqua t-il.

Il se sentait totalement impuissant et il détestait ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais il était à court d'idées. Dean semblait déterminé à se passer de lui.

- Il veut se montrer fort et … il sait qu'en parlant, il finira par dire des choses qui prouveront qu'il ne l'est pas autant qu'il aimerait l'être, confia Sam calmement.

Il avait le visage baigné de larmes mais ses yeux semblaient secs. Castiel eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il voulait entendre ce que Sam avait à lui dire sur son petit-ami.

- J'aimerais qu'il … j'aimerais qu'il se confie à moi … mais il ne l'a pas fait depuis … depuis le premier soir, raconta Castiel.

Sam ne semblait pas surpris. Il haussa les épaules avant de faire un pas en direction du jeune libraire.

- Tu vas devoir le forcer à parler … le confronter … le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements. Si tu ne fais rien, il continuera à se renfermer et il finira par t'échapper, lança t-il sombrement.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel redoutait. Il avait la sensation que Dean cherchait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Il s'éloignait peu à peu comme pour se protéger … ou peut-être dans le but de protéger le jeune libraire. Dans tous les cas, c'était idiot bien sûr. Mais Dean n'était pas suffisamment lucide pour s'en rendre compte. Et Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider à réaliser qu'il commettait une erreur. Il était fatigué de se battre. Fatigué de devoir le convaincre à chaque fois qu'il doutait de lui ou d'eux. Il était à bout de forces et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- J'aimerais … j'aimerais pouvoir mais je suis … j'ai … Sam, je suis épuisé de devoir me battre contre tout et tout le monde … je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre lui en plus, avoua t-il.

Il savait que ce qu'il disait ne devait pas plaire au jeune garçon. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Il estimait qu'il avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Et il avait besoin de se confier. Besoin de parler à quelqu'un de l'impuissance qu'il ressentait quotidiennement depuis la mort de John.

- Je ne te demande pas de te battre contre lui, protesta Sam calmement. Je te demande juste de faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux.

C'était tout ce que Castiel souhaitait. Tout ce qu'il aurait aimé être capable de faire. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Dean, il doutait réellement de sa capacité à venir en aide au jeune homme. Il n'était plus sûr que son amour pour lui suffise à le sauver. Et il était mort de peur. Car il avait la sensation qu'il était sur le point de perdre son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il serait incapable de s'en remettre.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une chose simple à accomplir mais Dean est … il refuse de se confier à moi … il refuse que je l'aide et je ne peux pas faire de miracles. Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas le forcer à parler … je ne peux pas le forcer à aller mieux. Je fais mon possible mais plus les jours passent et plus je le sens m'échapper … Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire … et même si je le savais … je ne pourrais pas l'aider s'il refuse de s'en sortir. Et pour le moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas aller mieux.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut … il ne l'a jamais su … jamais avant toi, jeta Sam qui semblait perdre son calme peu à peu.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Il était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il aimait l'idée qu'il avait changé des choses pour Dean. Il aurait simplement aimé être sûr que cela suffisait.

- Sam, ce n'est pas aussi simple, répéta t-il finalement en relevant la tête et en croisant le regard plein d'espoir du jeune garçon. Ce n'est pas aussi simple et ton frère complique un peu plus les choses encore. Il … il croit que tout est de sa faute.

- Il se trompe. Tu dois le lui dire ! Lança Sam.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'accusation dans son ton et Castiel sentit la colère l'envahir.

- Je ne fais que ça depuis plusieurs jours … mais il refuse de m'écouter … il refuse de l'entendre ! Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ?

Castiel savait que Sam pouvait entendre la frustration dans sa voix. La peur de perdre Dean également. Et il vit le visage du jeune garçon se fermer un peu plus. Il était en colère à son tour. Pas contre Castiel. Contre son frère. Contre son entêtement à ne surtout pas laisser qui que ce soit l'aider et contre sa volonté stupide de s'en sortir seul même quand c'était de toute évidence impossible. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour l'observer, réalisant alors à quel point il devait être difficile d'être le frère de son petit-ami. D'assister en silence à son autodestruction sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. De n'avoir plus que lui comme famille et savoir avec certitude qu'il finira par nous quitter. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour le jeune garçon.

- J'aime Dean de tout mon cœur mais il va falloir qu'il fasse un effort … parce que je serais là pour lui quoi qu'il puisse arriver mais … s'il refuse que je l'aide, je ne pourrais rien faire. Il doit faire un pas vers moi … juste un … je ne demande rien de plus.

Sam hocha alors la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières traces des larmes qui y avaient roulé.

- Je vais lui parler, assura t-il.

- Je doute qu'il t'écoute.

Castiel savait que Dean aimait son frère plus que tout au monde. Mais il était actuellement totalement obnubilé par son propre chagrin. Il n'entendrait pas les conseils de son frère, pas plus qu'il n'accepterait de le laisser lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'emporterait probablement et cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore.

- Alors quoi ? On le laisse sombrer sans bouger ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne laisserait pas Dean tomber simplement parce que la tâche lui semblait totalement insurmontable. Il allait se battre pour le ramener. Il allait tout faire pour le forcer à prendre conscience des choses. Mais il devait laisser penser à son petit-ami que l'idée venait de lui. Et pour cela il devait empêcher Sam de lui parler.

- Ton frère est persuadé qu'il est responsable de tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis trois ans. Il s'en veut de t'avoir privé de votre mère et maintenant de votre père … il est persuadé que tu lui en veux mais que tu le gardes pour toi.

- Je ne lui en veux pas ! Jeta Sam aussitôt, indigné.

Castiel posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

- Je le sais … tout le monde ici le sait … mais Dean refuse de le voir. Il continue de croire que tout est de sa faute parce que c'est plus simple que de penser qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir sur ce qui lui arrive. Il est terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée que la vie puisse n'en faire qu'à sa tête et qu'il ne sera jamais à l'abri. Alors il préfère penser que tout est de sa faute … parce que dans ce cas là, il peut continuer de croire qu'il a une chance de changer les choses …

Sam semblait étonné par ce qu'il entendait. Peut-être pas uniquement par le contenu de ce que Castiel lui disait mais aussi sans doute par le fait que le jeune libraire ait fini par percer à jour le mystère qu'était son grand frère.

- Et tu crois pouvoir le faire changer d'avis ? Demanda finalement le jeune garçon d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Sam sur ce point. Mais il voulait croire qu'il finirait par y arriver. Même s'il doutait de lui et de tout à cet instant précis. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre espoir. Car sans espoir, il ne voyait plus aucune raison de se battre pour son petit-ami. L'amour qu'il avait pour lui n'était plus suffisant à présent. Il lui fallait plus. Il lui fallait des certitudes … des preuves. Il fallait que Dean y mette du sien également.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux mais je vais tout faire pour … et c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir pour le moment. Mais je ne vais pas le forcer à m'écouter … je ne vais pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit parce que je ne ferais que le braquer et je refuse de le perdre.

Sam hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de laisser échapper un très long soupir qui en disait long sur son épuisement. Il était trop jeune pour avoir autant de choses à gérer. Trop jeune pour avoir autant de souffrances à supporter. Il méritait d'être heureux. Mais Castiel doutait que cela arrive de si tôt.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois là … sans toi je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas s'il aurait survécu à tout ça … j'aurais pu le perdre et il est tout ce qui me reste … et … Cas … Cas, je ne veux pas le perdre non plus, bafouilla Sam dont la gorge s'était visiblement nouée.

Castiel acquiesça à son tour puis attira le jeune garçon contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Sam se laissa faire sans rechigner et alors qu'il pleurait contre son épaule, Castiel se jura de tout faire pour guérir Dean et soulager son jeune frère par la même occasion. Il se fichait que la tâche soit insurmontable. Il se fichait d'y laisser des plumes. Il ne laisserait plus rien blesser ces deux garçons qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Ils étaient une famille et Castiel était prêt à tout pour eux.

Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit ses propres larmes chercher à s'échapper de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de John. Et il savait que son chagrin n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. C'était uniquement du à la douleur qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son petit-ami … dans celle qu'il ressentait dans les pleurs de Sam. Il pleurait pour eux et non pas pour John. Il pleurait un peu aussi pour lui sans doute.

- Sammy ?

La voix de Dean fit sursauter Castiel et il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Son petit-ami se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage fermé. Il semblait à la fois fatigué et furieux. Castiel espérait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

- Sammy, on t'attend, jeta Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel aurait aimé que le jeune homme ait un mot pour lui. Qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais il semblait déterminé à l'ignorer. Et le jeune libraire ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il choisit toutefois de ne rien dire. Il pourrait régler tout cela avec Dean quand les choses se seraient tassées.

- Oui, je suis désolé … j'arrive, souffla Sam en essuyant une nouvelle fois son visage.

Castiel le regarda alors s'éloigner de lui et lutta contre son envie de le garder à ses côtés et de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il savait que Dean ne cherchait pas à faire de la peine à son frère mais il détestait le comportement qu'il avait avec lui à cet instant précis. Il semblait si froid. Si différent de l'homme qu'il était d'ordinaire. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son regard … aucune affection visible pour son petit-frère. C'était terrible à voir.

Quand Sam fut à sa hauteur, Dean lui indiqua la sortie de l'église et lui murmura quelque chose qui échappa au jeune libraire. Puis il laissa son frère s'éloigner dans la direction indiquée et posa enfin son regard sur Castiel. Pendant une seconde, ce dernier eut la sensation qu'il allait lui hurler dessus mais il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche avant de la fermer sans rien dire.

- Dean … lança le jeune libraire à l'attention de son petit-ami.

C'était une main tendue … une perche à saisir. Et c'était à Dean de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas lancée en vain. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux une seconde en se mordillant la lèvre puis il se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur son petit-ami.

- Je dois y retourner … les gens … les gens attendent de moi que je sois là … que je sois … que je sois le fils parfait, expliqua t-il sombrement.

Les apparences. Dean n'y avait jamais accordé aucune importance. Mais de toute évidence, il voulait donner le change en présence de sa famille. Des inconnus qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui étaient tout ce qui lui restait de son père. Les seules personnes au monde à partager le même ADN que lui … mis à part Sam bien sûr.

- Dean, répéta Castiel calmement.

Il lui tendit la main et attendit patiemment qu'il la saisisse. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le jeune homme devait faire un pas dans sa direction au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Lui donner une chance de l'aider. De le guérir comme il le lui avait demandé le premier soir qui avait suivi la mort de son père.

- Dean, souffla le jeune libraire une dernière fois.

Et cette fois, le jeune homme sembla saisir le message. Pendant une seconde, la lumière qui avait quitté son regard à la mort de son père sembla briller éphémèrement au fond de ses iris verts. Des larmes s'accumulèrent ensuite au bord de ses paupières, certaines s'accrochant à ses cils incroyablement longs pour un homme. Et il fit enfin le pas que Castiel désespérait de le voir faire. Un pas dans sa direction. Une main tendue pour saisir celle du jeune libraire.

- Les gens m'attendent, murmura Dean en s'immobilisant.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Ils peuvent tous aller au Diable. Aucun n'était là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin … qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de toi … ce qu'ils pensent de nous. Ta vraie famille c'est Sam et moi … et ce sont tous tes amis qui sont venus pour te soutenir même si la plupart ne connaissaient pas ton père.

Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et Castiel savait que c'était quelque chose qui comptait énormément à ses yeux. Même s'il n'était pas prêt à le reconnaître. Même s'il était trop centré sur lui-même à cet instant précis pour réellement s'en rendre compte.

- Nous sommes là pour toi Dean et moi … je t'aime et je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je sais que tu vis quelque chose de difficile mais … s'il te plait … ne me laisse pas de côté. Ne me repousse pas. J'ai besoin que tu me voies … j'ai besoin que tu me regardes.

Castiel avait conscience qu'il ne s'agissait ni du bon endroit ni du bon moment pour une telle discussion. Mais à présent que Dean semblait réceptif à ce qu'il lui disait, il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer sa chance. Il serra la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent.

- Je veux que tu me voies, répéta t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Dean.

- Je te vois, murmura ce dernier.

Ce n'était ni aussi convaincu ni aussi fort que Castiel l'aurait voulu mais c'était un premier pas. Un de plus. Castiel sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Il déposa alors un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami avant de replonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- On va s'en sortir ensemble … toi, Sam et moi … on va s'en sortir, assura t-il.

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il y crut vraiment. Dean lui adressa un maigre sourire triste avant de reculer et de soupirer longuement.

- Je suis …

Castiel posa son indexe sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. « Désolé ». C'était ce que son petit-ami prévoyait de dire. Mais le jeune libraire ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Car il ne lui en voulait pas. Et il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre s'excuser. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse une nouvelle fois la culpabilité s'emparer de lui.

- Dean, on t'attend, lança alors Chris dans le dos du jeune homme.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami et regarda le jeune guitariste s'immobiliser à l'entrée de l'église. Il avait l'air inquiet mais également considérablement soulagé de les trouver proches l'un de l'autre. Et Castiel eut envie de le remercier. De le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant d'être là. D'aimer Dean comme un frère et d'être là pour lui. Il avait envie de sortir de cet église et de le dire à chaque personne présente pour son petit-ami. A tous ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement pour le soutenir lui et non pour les apparences.

- On arrive, lança t-il à la place parce qu'il savait que Chris savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il sentit la main de Dean trembler dans la sienne et il la serra un peu plus fortement. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration puis lui tourna le dos pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

- J'arrive, confirma t-il.

Il avança d'un pas sans lâcher la main de Castiel et ce dernier saisit le message. Dean voulait qu'il le suive et le jeune libraire n'avait pas l'intention de refuser. Il se mit en route en même temps que son petit-ami et ils sortirent de l'église juste derrière Chris.

A l'extérieur, la famille de John était rassemblée à la droite du corbillard quand celle de Dean, hétéroclite, dysfonctionnelle mais plus soudée que jamais, se tenait de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le perron et sembla hésiter une seconde sur ceux qu'ils devaient choisir. Castiel aperçut Sam coincé entre Gabriel et Steve, la main de ce dernier sur son cou pour lui apporter du soutien. Il paraissait minuscule entre ses deux amis malgré sa taille impressionnante pour son âge et celle plus modeste des deux hommes l'entourant. Il avait les épaules voutées et le regard voilé par les larmes. Mais il avait choisi son camp. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui.

Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Il n'y aurait jamais du avoir deux clans s'affrontant silencieusement le jour de l'enterrement de John. Tous auraient du être soudés. Mais de toute évidence, la présence de trois couples homosexuels parmi les proches de Dean posait un problème à la famille de son père. Castiel déglutit avec peine quand il vit le regard de son petit-ami se poser sur un côté puis un autre. Pendant une seconde, il sembla hésiter mais rapidement, son regard suivit Chris qui rejoignait son mari d'un pas décidé et il se mit en route derrière lui, Castiel sur les talons. Leurs mains restèrent jointes quand le corbillard s'éloigna finalement et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils durent rejoindre le cimetière.

Dean accepta de faire le voyage avec Chris et Steve. Et quand Castiel se dirigea vers la voiture de Gabriel pour y prendre place, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière, collés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains à nouveau jointes sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Le silence n'était pas aussi pesant qu'à l'allée et quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le cimetière, Castiel avait la conviction que les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger dans le futur.

Ils rejoignirent Sam et les autres devant le cercueil de John que les employés des pompes funèbres avaient installé au dessus de sa tombe. Les membres de la famille Winchester arrivèrent peu de temps après, s'installant à une distance raisonnable du reste des personnes présentes. Dean resta collé contre Castiel, son visage collé contre le torse du jeune libraire, son regard rivé au cercueil.

Le Père Milligan prit la parole quelques minutes puis demanda aux personnes présentes s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire. Castiel était persuadé que son petit-ami refuserait de parler. Mais à sa grande surprise, et à celle de tous leurs amis et de Sam, il s'écarta du jeune libraire après quelques secondes et se dirigea vers le prêtre.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui et Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir le protéger des accusations et du dégoût qu'il pouvait lire chez certains. Il serra les poings contre ses jambes et garda les yeux posés sur son petit-ami.

Dean se tourna vers eux après avoir parlé avec le Père Milligan. Il prit une grande inspiration, chercha Castiel du regard puis Sam avant de se lancer. Il semblait à la fois nerveux et déterminé. Et le jeune libraire était fier de lui.

- Mon père était … ce n'était pas quelqu'un de parfait. Il le savait et … il a commis des erreurs, lança finalement Dean en regardant le reste de sa famille de sang.

Certains évitaient soigneusement son regard quand d'autres le défiaient ouvertement des yeux. Castiel les détestait tous par principe. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir le leur dire. Mais il préférait de loin garder son attention sur Dean et sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Il a détruit notre famille il y a trois ans … causé énormément de mal à ma mère, à mon frère et à moi. On dit que la mort efface toutes les erreurs et toutes les rancoeurs … qu'on pardonne tout à ceux qui s'en vont … c'est un mensonge.

Castiel se rapprocha de Sam en entendant les accusations de Dean. Il savait que les mots de son frère étaient dures à entendre pour le jeune garçon. Mais il savait également qu'ils étaient nécessaires. Dean avait besoin de dire toutes ces choses. Besoin de partager avec tous ses proches ce qu'il pouvait avoir sur le cœur. Même si cela devait blesser quelques personnes au passage. Pour une fois, peut-être même pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'à lui.

- On ne pardonne pas aussi facilement quand on a subi ce que j'ai subi … mon père m'a fait énormément de mal. Et j'ai essayé de le haïr … j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais malgré tous ses défauts … malgré tout ce qu'il a fait de mal … et malgré ce qu'il a pu dire sur moi quand il a su que j'étais gay … il restait mon père … et il est mort aujourd'hui. La tradition veut que je dise quelque chose de gentil sur lui … que je partage avec vous de bons souvenirs de mon enfance. Mais la vérité est que … je n'en ai pas … je n'en ai pas.

Castiel passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam quand il sentit le jeune garçon pleurer à nouveau. Il savait que les paroles de son frère faisait écho à ce qu'il ressentait pour leur père. Ils avaient soufferts tous les deux. Ca n'en rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

- Je refuse de jouer les hypocrites et je refuse de mentir. Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs avec mon père mais … après son accident, il … il avait l'air d'avoir envie de changer. Envie de faire des efforts. Et je crois sincèrement … je crois vraiment qu'on aurait pu arranger les choses. Qu'on aurait pu trouver un terrain d'entente. Je crois qu'on aurait pu se construire des bons souvenirs ensemble.

Castiel hocha la tête alors que Dean le regardait sans ciller, son visage fermé mais ses yeux trahissant son immense chagrin et ses regrets.

- Je ne pleure pas aujourd'hui le père que j'ai eu pendant dix-huit ans … je pleure celui que j'aurais pu avoir si nous avions eu le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître et à nous aimer sincèrement. Je pleure parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps ni la chance de connaître ce nouveau John. Et je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez en penser … je me fiche de ce que vous en direz. Vous pouvez continuer à vous voiler la face et penser que mon père était un homme parfait … vous ne saviez rien de lui. Vous ne savez rien de moi … de Sam … de nous.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil aux membres de la famille de John et lut la colère dans leurs yeux. Dean venait de leur cracher symboliquement à la figure et le jeune libraire était plus fier de lui encore. Il serra un peu plus fortement Sam contre lui pour lui montrer son soutien mais le jeune garçon ne pleurait plus. Il semblait à son tour fasciné par ce que son frère disait. Fasciné de le voir enfin dire toutes ces choses qu'il avait gardé pour lui durant trop longtemps.

- Ma famille est ici aujourd'hui … elle a été présente à mes côtés chaque jours depuis que mon père m'a mis à la porte … mon frère bien sûr … mon frère que j'aime plus que quiconque au monde et dont je suis terriblement fier. Mais il n'est pas le seul … j'ai appris depuis trois ans qu'on pouvait se construire une famille en dehors des liens du sang … et j'ai eu la chance de trouver des gens qui sont aujourd'hui mon support … ma joie et ma force … je les aime comme un fou … Chris et son mari Steve … mes meilleurs amis, mes frères … Gabriel, tu es complètement fou mais je t'adore … Charlie qui m'a prouvé que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu … Jamie qui m'a sauvé la vie … Naomi que je ne connais pas encore vraiment mais qui est là pour moi … Benny et sa fiancée … merci vieux … merci de m'accepter tel que je suis.

Castiel regarda tous leurs amis tour à tour et lut l'émotion sur leurs visages. Les paroles de Dean les touchaient. Et le jeune libraire savait que c'était exactement ce que le jeune homme cherchait. Il reporta son attention sur son petit-ami juste au moment où ce dernier reprenait la parole pour s'adresser à lui.

- Castiel … Cas … mon petit-ami … l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime et tu le sais … mais il y a tellement plus que ça entre nous. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne serais pas … sans toi je ne serais probablement pas là à me tenir devant vous … et ces gens-là auraient gagné. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux … tu m'a prouvé que j'avais le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé … tu me rends heureux et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Mon père … il aurait fini par le comprendre. Je sais qu'il aurait fini par t'accepter. Et je te remercie … pour tout … je t'aime … je t'aime.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Dean comblait la distance qui les séparait pour lui tomber dans les bras. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Le jeune homme venait de dire tout ce qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de dire. Et si son discours en avait choqué probablement plus d'un, Castiel savait qu'il avait touché les personnes à qui il était adressé. John ne l'aurait probablement pas apprécié. Ou peut-être l'aurait-il compris à la lumière des réalisations qu'il avait eues après son accident. Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Et Castiel s'en contrefichait. Car au moment où il serra Dean dans ses bras, sous les yeux de tous ceux qui les jugeaient, de ceux qui les aimaient et d'un prêtre de l'église catholique, il eut la conviction qu'il était exactement là où il devait être. Personne ne pourrait jamais le convaincre du contraire. Il était à sa place dans les bras de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même.

Autour d'eux, Castiel entendit des murmures. Certains approbateurs, d'autres consternés. Puis la voix du prêtre Milligan perça le relatif silence pour énoncer à voix haute une prière à un Dieu en qui la moitié des personnes présentes ne croyaient pas.

Dean ne se retourna pas pour regarder le cercueil de son père rejoindre sa tombe. Il ne regarda pas non plus la terre recouvrir le bois froid dans lequel John dormait pour l'éternité. Son visage resta enfoui dans le cou de Castiel, sa bouche entrouverte contre sa peau, ses larmes inondant le col de sa chemise. Et quand tout fut terminé, quand tout ce qui pouvait encore leur rappeler John eut disparu, Sam vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Une main qui semblait dire « je te comprends » et « je ne t'en veux pas ». « Je t'aime » aussi. Mais ce sentiment était tellement évident entre les deux frères qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de gestes pour se le rappeler. Dean se redressa doucement, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Castiel. Le jeune libraire hocha la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait s'éloigner. Que cette fois-ci la distance ne serait pas un obstacle entre eux. Et son petit-ami lui répondit par un sourire fatigué avant de lui tourner le dos pour tomber dans les bras de Sam. Les deux frères se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages dissimulés. Il y eut des pleurs et Castiel aurait été incapable de dire de qui elles provenaient. Il se contenta de les regarder, réalisant à quel point ces deux jeunes hommes comptaient pour lui. A quel point il les aimait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

Il sentit le bras de Gabriel passer autour de ses épaules et il jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami. Il avait conscience d'être entouré et soutenu. Il avait conscience d'avoir de la chance. Car alors que la famille de John se dispersait sans dire quoi que ce soit à ses fils, les amis de Dean et Sam ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Ils n'iraient nul part sans être sûr qu'on n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Aucun n'oserait quitter Dean et Sam sans la certitude qu'ils pouvaient se passer de leur présence. Et c'était la seule preuve dont Castiel avait besoin pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà sans doute. Que cet espoir qu'un jour tout s'arrange n'était pas vain … n'était pas idiot. Qu'ils avaient une famille sur qui compter et que Dean et Sam remonteraient la pente même si on devait les porter sur une partie du chemin.

Le jeune libraire se colla contre Gabriel pour lui signifier qu'il était heureux de le savoir là et quand son ami déposa un rapide baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, il essuya les quelques larmes qui débordèrent de ses yeux.

L'étreinte entre Sam et Dean prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux frères avaient le visage baigné de larmes apportant à Castiel la réponse à sa question. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux. Mais ils semblaient débarrassés d'un poids. Soulagés que cette mascarade ait pris enfin.

Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux et partager ce moment avec les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment à leurs yeux. Ils avaient dit « au revoir » à leur père. Mis un point final à une histoire qui avait duré dix huit ans pour Dean, quatorze pour Sam. Une histoire qui les avait fait souffrir et avait manqué de les détruire. Mais une histoire qui aurait sans doute pu avoir une meilleure fin. Qui aurait mérité une meilleure fin. John Winchester n'était pas parfait mais il semblait en avoir pris conscience. Et les regrets que les deux jeunes hommes avaient aujourd'hui n'étaient sans doute pas prêt à disparaître.

Dean vint déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller voir un à un ses amis qui le regardaient avec affection et amour. Il les prit dans ses bras, leur adressa quelques mots. Puis, sans se concerter ou sans réellement savoir où ils allaient, ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la sortie du cimetière. Dean ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'oeil en arrière à la tombe de son père. Castiel sut qu'il aurait sans doute un jour besoin d'y revenir. De se recueillir pour faire son deuil. Mais pour le moment, il se contenta de sentir la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne. Il se contenta de le savoir près de lui et enfin prêt à se laisser aider. Rien n'était parfait et tout était encore à faire. Mais Castiel était optimiste. Et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il espérait ressentir quand ils avaient quitté l'appartement quelques heures plus tôt.


	19. Thérapie

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 19ème chapitre de cette histoire et les choses se compliquent.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à tous de me lire et de m'envoyer des messages.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**21 guns de Green Day**

**Chapitre 19 : Thérapie**

_« Does the pain weigh out the pride ?_

_And you look for places to hide_

_Did someone break your heart inside ?_

_You're in ruins »_

_Green Day_

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, conscient qu'il avait une nouvelle fois perdu tout contact avec la réalité l'espace de quelques secondes ou de quelques minutes. Depuis la mort de son père, il avait tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées et il n'entendait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'en inquiéter. Mais quand son esprit décidait de s'éloigner du monde qui l'entourait, il en oubliait tout le reste. Le néant était confortable et familier. Il était apaisant.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage inquiet de sa psychologue. Le docteur Harvelle le regardait intensément, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude.

C'était lui qui avait demandé à la voir. Ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous avant deux semaines mais depuis la mort de son père, il ressentait le besoin de lui parler. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais le simple fait de se trouver dans son bureau était un soulagement.

Il avait appris durant l'année où il avait consulté le docteur Harvelle qu'elle n'était pas là pour le juger. Qu'elle se fichait qu'il soit gay et qu'il ait couché avec la moitié de la ville avant même d'avoir dix-huit ans. Elle était là pour l'aider, l'écouter et le conseiller. Elle était aussi celle qui lui avait prescrit ces médicaments qui le faisaient se sentir mieux quand tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Des médicaments qu'il n'avait plus besoin de prendre depuis plusieurs mois mais qu'il aurait adoré se faire prescrire à nouveau. Ne serait-ce que pour chasser les cauchemars. Il rêvait de pouvoir dormir une nuit entière sans se réveiller en hurlant. Il espérait pouvoir ne plus voir le visage de son père dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il voulait une vie normale avec Castiel et Sam. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas trop demander.

- Dean, tu es toujours avec moi ? Demanda le docteur Harvelle après quelques secondes de silence.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Laisser son esprit vagabonder n'était pas une bonne chose quand il n'était pas seul. Il savait que cela avait tendance à inquiéter les gens qui le voyaient faire.

- Je suis là désolé … parfois j'ai … ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer, expliqua t-il.

Le docteur Harvelle acquiesça et prit quelques notes sur son calepin. Dean aurait tout donné pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit le concernant depuis leur première rencontre. Il se doutait que cela risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Mais il se demandait comment sa psychologue le voyait. Quelle image elle avait de lui.

- Je suppose que c'est une des raisons qui t'a poussé à avancer notre rendez-vous, constata le docteur calmement.

Ce n'était pas la seule mais c'était effectivement une de ses motivations. Il savait que la mort de son père l'avait totalement chamboulé. Après l'enterrement, il avait cru aller mieux. Castiel était là pour lui et malgré le chagrin, il avait les idées relativement claires. Il avait réussi à faire les démarches pour que son frère vienne vivre avec lui. Il avait avancé dans le projet d'emménager avec Castiel. Mais quand il n'avait plus rien eu d'autre à faire que de penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis quelques temps, son esprit avait commencé à lui jouer des tours. Ca avait commencé avec des cauchemars. Son père à chaque fois. Agonisant la plupart du temps. L'appelant à l'aide. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant et en pleurant de nombreuses fois. Castiel avait alors tenté de le réconforter avec des mots mais seuls les gestes avaient réussi à apaiser les tensions dans son corps. Le sexe était un réconfort. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, il se jetait sur Castiel et lui faisait comprendre ce dont il avait besoin. Son petit-ami cédait à chaque fois, lui faisant l'amour avec tendresse quand tout ce que Dean demandait était de la passion, peut-être même un peu de violence. Il prenait dans ces étreintes tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver. Elles lui permettaient de se raccrocher à la réalité. De se persuader que tous ces cauchemars n'étaient que des illusions. Qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai dans ce qu'il voyait. La réalité était dans l'amour que Castiel avait pour lui. Dans les yeux de son frère quand ils se voyaient le matin. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage. La seule qu'il lui restait.

Après les cauchemars, il avait commencé à avoir des absences. Il les avait mises un temps sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée. Mais elles s'étaient multipliées rapidement. Et après quelques jours, il avait commencé à perdre pied en plein milieu des conversations qu'il avait avec Castiel ou avec Sam. Il avait commencé à oublier où il était quand il travaillait sur une voiture au garage.

Personne ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Mais il pouvait voir leur inquiétude sur leurs visages. Il avait alors décidé de prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Harvelle sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Il préférait gérer ce problème seul. Même s'il savait qu'en agissant de la sorte, il manquait à la parole qu'il avait donné à Castiel. Il aurait du se sentir coupable mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il savait que son petit-ami ne voulait que son bien. Mais à cet instant précis, il estimait devoir affronter cette épreuve seul.

- Dean, tu recommences, lança le docteur Harvelle, le tirant de ses songes.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur elle. Il lui arrivait de ne pas avoir conscience de ses absences. Parfois il sentait clairement le temps lui échapper. Parfois en revanche, il ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait perdu pied. C'était effrayant. Et cela devait cesser.

- Je suis désolé, répéta t-il inutilement.

Le docteur Harvelle lui avait expliqué des centaines de fois qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser pour ce qu'il ressentait ou faisait. Qu'il n'était pas coupable de quoi que ce soit simplement parce qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais les années qu'il avait passées à se sentir responsable de tout et de tout le monde avaient laissé des traces. Il déglutit avec peine, luttant contre son envie de s'échapper à nouveau à l'intérieur de sa propre tête et se concentra sur sa psychologue.

- Dean, est-ce que ces absences sont fréquentes ? Demanda t-elle, visiblement concernée.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il connaissait la réponse mais il avait peur de la donner à voix haute. Peur de s'entendre dire qu'il perdait la tête. Même s'il était presque sûr que c'était le cas.

- Une fois par jour au mieux, parfois plus … si je suis fatigué, c'est pire. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer … je n'arrive pas à penser. Et je peux rester comme ça plusieurs minutes sans m'en rendre compte.

- Quand tu es fatigué ?

Dean était surpris que ce soit ce qu'elle avait relevé dans ce qu'il venait de dire mais il hocha la tête.

- Je fais des cauchemars … je vois mon père … toutes les nuits, expliqua t-il, résigné.

Il était très probablement un cas désespéré. Mais il était prêt à l'accepter. Il ne rêvait plus de guérir complètement. Il savait que c'était impossible. Il souhaitait juste aller mieux. Etre capable de paraître normal pour donner le change à Castiel. Le jeune libraire méritait tellement mieux que cette moitié de petit-ami dont il avait hérité depuis la mort de John.

- Tu veux me parler de ces cauchemars ? Demanda le docteur Harvelle en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Par les yeux plein de terreur de son père quand il l'appelait au secours ou par la colère qui déformait son visage quand son fils était incapable de l'atteindre. Il y avait tellement à dire et si peu de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire ce qu'il voyait que le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il avait pourtant envie d'essayer. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un premier pas en avant vers une amélioration de son état.

- Je vois mon père … agonisant la plupart du temps. Il m'appelle à l'aide. Il me demande de le sauver. Et j'essaie … j'essaie à chaque fois mais quelque chose me retient. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne peux pas avancer. C'est généralement là que je me réveille en hurlant.

- Et as-tu parlé à quelqu'un de ces cauchemars ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Castiel l'avait interrogé à ce sujet mais Dean lui avait assuré qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne voulait pas faire peser ce poids sur les épaules de son petit-ami.

- Même pas à Castiel ou à ton frère ?

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de lever les yeux au plafond.

- Sammy a ses propres problèmes à gérer. Il a énormément de devoirs et il vient tout juste de changer d'école. Il doit prendre ses repères, se faire des nouveaux amis et s'adapter à la vie avec Cas et moi … quant à Castiel, il … j'ai déjà demandé tellement de choses de lui … j'ai longtemps pris appui sur lui pour avancer. Je ne veux plus dépendre de lui. J'ai besoin de trouver mes propres réponses à mes problèmes. Il a le droit de mener sa vie … il a le droit de s'occuper de lui pour changer. Il a tout mis entre parenthèses pour moi. Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps.

Il avait vu combien son petit-ami ignorait ses propres besoins pour privilégier ceux du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour être à ses côtés. Son projet de livre avait été mis de côté. Il n'allait plus que très rarement à la librairie. Et il ne voyait plus ses amis seul. Il était constamment avec Dean. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à mettre sa vie de côté pour s'assurer que lui menait la sienne convenablement. Cela ne fonctionnait pas et Castiel finirait par lui en vouloir de l'avoir contraint à tous ces sacrifices.

- Dean, tu ne peux pas continuer à tout garder pour toi, déclara sa psychologue.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir … pour en parler avec vous, rétorqua t-il.

Le docteur Harvelle secoua la tête avant de refermer son calepin et de le poser sur la table entre eux. Elle appuya ensuite ses coudes sur ses cuisses et joignit ses mains devant elle. Dean avait la sensation qu'il allait avoir le droit à un très long discours moralisateur. Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Que tu sois venu me voir prouve que tu as envie d'aller mieux. Que tu as conscience de tes problèmes et que tu espères pouvoir trouver des solutions adéquates. Mais je ne pourrais jamais remplacer tes proches. Je suis là pour t'écouter et te donner tous les conseils dont tu peux avoir besoin. Mais je ne suis pas là la nuit quand tu te réveilles en hurlant.

- C'est une proposition ? La coupa Dean parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de l'entendre dire des choses qu'il savait déjà.

Le docteur Harvelle ne se laissa pas démonter et ne prit même pas la peine de relever sa remarque. Dean put cependant lire dans son regard une furieuse envie de lui mettre une claque. Il la méritait sans doute.

- Je ne suis pas là la nuit quand tu fais ces cauchemars. Je ne suis pas là quand tu as tes absences ou quand le chagrin est trop fort pour que tu puisses le supporter. Je peux te conseiller et te donner un avis professionnel sur ton état. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te voir évaluer au quotidien. Je ne sais pas suffisamment de choses sur toi pour t'aider au quotidien. Les seules personnes qui en sont capables sont ceux qui vivent avec toi … ceux qui te connaissent par cœur … et dans ton cas, Castiel et Sam principalement.

Dean savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait que son frère et son petit-ami auraient probablement été capable de l'aider si toutefois il leur en laissait l'occasion. Mais il savait également que faire peser ses problèmes sur eux n'était pas juste. C'était égoïste et il l'avait trop fait jusque là. Il était temps qu'il se prenne en mains. Temps qu'il réagisse.

- Je refuse de les mêler à tout ça.

- Ils le sont déjà, objecta la psychologue calmement.

- Peut-être mais je ne les forcerais pas à supporter plus qu'ils ne supportent déjà. Je suis adulte et je suis parfaitement capable de gérer mes propres problèmes.

C'était faux et il le savait. Le docteur Harvelle devait également le savoir. La dernière fois qu'il avait cherché à s'occuper seul de ses problèmes, il avait fini allongé dans une baignoire avec les deux poignets tranchés. Il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Il était trop faible pour surmonter les épreuves seul. Et cela le mettait totalement hors de lui.

- Tu veux mon avis sur ces absences Dean ? Demanda finalement la psychologue après quelques secondes de silence.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour le plaisir de votre compagnie, répliqua t-il, un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le docteur Harvelle ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Elle attrapa son stylo sur la table basse et l'observa une seconde comme si toutes les réponses aux questions du jeune homme pouvaient s'y trouver. Quand elle releva finalement les yeux, elle les posa dans ceux de son patient sans ciller.

- Je crois que ton esprit cherche un moyen d'échapper à tout ce qu'il endure depuis la mort de ton père. C'est un peu comme un compteur électrique en surcharge. Le disjoncteur entre en action quand les circuits sont trop stimulés et quand le risque d'un embrasement est trop proche. C'est la même chose avec ton cerveau. Tu as beaucoup trop de choses emprisonnées à l'intérieur. Trop de doutes, de questions et de souffrances. Il ne peut pas les gérer seul … alors il se déconnecte pour éviter la surcharge. Il se met en veille. C'est un avertissement. Pas une solution.

Dean trouvait son raisonnement logique et sensé. Mais il ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Car cela signifiait qu'elle avait raison également sur les autres points. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la contredire. Mais une nouvelle fois, les mots lui manquaient.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour y remédier ? Demanda t-il à la place.

- Parler avec tes proches … te confier sur ce que tu ressens et …

- Ce que je vous demande c'est ce que je peux faire pour y remédier sans avoir à mêler Sam et Cas à tout ça, la coupa Dean, sèchement.

Le docteur Harvelle soupira longuement, visiblement agacé de le voir aussi buté. Elle aurait probablement préféré qu'il se montre docile. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il refusait de demander à nouveau de l'aide à son frère et son petit-ami. Quel homme cela fera t-il de lui s'il était incapable de s'en sortir seul ?

- Je ne suis pas magicienne Dean. Je ne fais pas de miracles. Je ne peux que te conseiller de faire ce qui est mieux pour toi … et ce qui est mieux pour toi est de …

- Stop ! Le coupa à nouveau Dean en haussant considérablement le ton.

Il se leva ensuite du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et commença à aller et venir au centre de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir le regard de sa psychologue sur lui. Il savait qu'elle le désapprouvait et que son geste d'humeur l'agaçait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il avait la furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Peut-être de boire un bon verre pour oublier l'espace de quelques heures. Il n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait juré de ne plus y toucher. Il n'en avait généralement pas envie. Mais à cet instant précis, il aurait accueilli avec un sourire une bonne bouteille de whisky. Il soupira longuement. Il avait la sensation d'être revenu des années en arrière et il détestait ça. Il détestait la personne qu'il était en train de devenir ou de redevenir. Peut-être aurait-il du se frapper lui plutôt que d'envisager d'enfoncer son point dans une porte.

- Dean, l'appela le docteur Harvelle d'une voix calme.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de marcher dans le bureau, ses yeux allant et venant d'une étagère à une autre, d'un diplôme à un autre, étudiant avec sérieux son environnement. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur. Il y avait passé des heures à regarder les murs sans parler. C'était dans cet endroit qu'il avait appris à guérir et à soigner ses blessures. Dans cet endroit qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait avancer et qu'il devait abandonner son envie de mourir pour cela. Cet endroit détenait une partie de lui et il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait la sensation que tout lui était étranger. Qu'il était ici pour la première fois. C'était déstabilisant. Il s'immobilisa.

- Sam est tellement courageux, confia t-il finalement.

Il avait le dos tourné à sa psychologue. Il préférait ne pas voir son visage au moment où il s'apprêtait à mettre une nouvelle fois son cœur à nu devant elle.

- Il est tellement courageux que parfois j'ai … j'ai l'impression que c'est lui le grand frère. Que je devrais suivre son exemple. Il a du déménager et quitter son école … il a laissé derrière lui ses amis et la fille qu'il aime … mais il tient le coup. Il s'accroche. Alors que moi je …

Il s'interrompit pour se racler la gorge en espérant chasser le nœud qui venait de s'y loger.

- J'en suis incapable. Je m'effondre à chaque fois. J'ai la sensation de ne pas être suffisamment fort pour surmonter la moindre épreuve seul … la dernière fois j'ai … j'ai manqué de me tuer parce que je ne parvenais pas à surmonter la douleur. Je voudrais tellement être comme lui. Je voudrais pouvoir me montrer fort … courageux comme lui.

- Dean, c'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Demanda le docteur Harvelle.

Le jeune homme hocha aussitôt la tête. Il avait cru s'être reconstruit. Il avait pensé avoir trouvé la force de se battre après son internement. Mais à présent qu'il affrontait la première grosse épreuve depuis sa sortie, il craquait à nouveau. Physiquement tout autant que mentalement. Il n'était pas comme Sam. Il n'était pas aussi solide qu'il l'aurait voulu. Et cela le rendait totalement fou de rage.

- Je vois les choses comme elles sont. Sam n'a pas besoin d'un psychologue. Il n'a pas besoin de se reposer sur les autres constamment. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le surveille … il …

- Il n'a pas été mis à la porte de chez vous par son père … il n'a pas eu à assumer sa différence malgré le rejet de ses parents … il n'a pas eu à vivre seul loin de chez lui durant deux ans. Sam est fort … je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais il n'a pas eu à vivre la moitié de ce que tu as vécu depuis que tu as quinze ans. Essaie de te montrer un peu moins dur avec toi-même pour une fois.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Castiel lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il avait tort de se sentir responsable de tout. Qu'il devait apprendre à accepter qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de tout. Que des accidents arrivaient et qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il avait beau l'avoir entendu un millier de fois, il refusait toujours de le croire. Il avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. Qu'il aurait pu changer les choses en agissant différemment. Et la frustration qu'il ressentait à chaque fois ne s'effaçait que pour laisser place à de la colère et de la culpabilité. Il avait vécu avec ce sentiment toute sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour s'en débarrasser. Ou même s'il le souhaitait réellement. Il avait pris l'habitude de vivre avec ce sentiment dévorant. C'était familier. Et moins effrayant que ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si toutefois il parvenait à s'en défaire.

- Peu importe ce qu'il a vécu ou non … je suis son grand frère … je suis responsable de lui aujourd'hui et je dois absolument prendre les choses en main avant de faire plus de dégâts.

Il se retourna finalement pour regarder le docteur Harvelle dans les yeux. Elle semblait à la fois inquiète et frustrée. Pendant une seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de son état.

- Personne ne te demande de … commença la psychologue.

- Non, ça suffit ! L'interrompit Dean. Je sais ce que je dois faire … je veux pouvoir m'occuper de Sammy et être là pour lui … constamment et sans absences. Je veux retrouver le sommeil et être enfin le frère et le petit-ami dont ils ont besoin. Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'y aider ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si toutefois la psychologue refusait. Il n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais la force de se confier à nouveau. Le docteur Harvelle savait tout de lui. Elle l'avait vu dans les pires moments et dans les meilleurs. Elle était parfaite. Il avait besoin d'elle et il avait la conviction qu'elle ne refuserait jamais de l'aider.

- Bien sur que je le veux, assura t-elle finalement après un trop long silence.

Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement puis retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite.

- Mais Dean, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien. Je respecte ton envie de garder tout ceci pour toi … toutefois, je continue de croire que tu prends la mauvaise décision. Et si malgré tes efforts les choses ne s'arrangent pas, je veux que tu me jures que tu en parleras à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. Pas à un autre docteur … pas à un étranger … si tu ne vas pas mieux malgré tout ce que nous entreprendrons ensemble, alors je veux que tu me jures que tu te confieras à Castiel et à Sam. Que tu te montreras honnête avec eux.

« Honnête ». Castiel et lui s'étaient juré de toujours l'être l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Il venait de manquer à sa promesse. Mais il continuait de croire qu'il agissait pour le bien de son petit-ami. Il allait se débarrasser de ses absences et de ses cauchemars. Il allait retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Et il serait à nouveau capable de donner le change.

- Pourquoi vous souciez vous autant de ma relation avec eux ? Je suis votre patient … pas eux, rappela t-il, incapable de jurer quoi que ce soit à son docteur.

Il refusait de lui mentir sur ce point. Elle devait savoir qu'il ne mêlerait jamais son petit-ami à cette histoire. Et qu'il était hors de question de tirer son frère vers le bas.

- Tu n'es pas un patient comme les autres Dean, confia le docteur Harvelle en détournant les yeux.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par cet aveu. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où sa psychologue voulait en venir. Cherchait-elle à sous entendre qu'il était pire que les autres ? Que contrairement à ses autres patients, elle ne voyait pas d'issue pour lui ? Cette simple idée suffit à le terroriser et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sensiblement. Qu'allait-il faire si elle décidait de le laisser tomber ? Pourrait-il s'en sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu as du t'en rendre compte non ? Continua le docteur Harvelle.

Elle semblait si calme que pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda s'il ne paniquait pas pour rien. Après tout, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser tomber avec autant de self-control. Mais l'angoisse avait tendance à le rendre totalement irrationnel et rapidement, il ne fut plus capable de réfléchir de manière sensée.

- Dean ?

Non seulement le jeune homme était en pleine crise d'angoisse mais il était aussi incapable de gérer ses absences. Il était définitivement un cas désespéré. Il tourna toutefois la tête vers sa psychologue en tentant – vainement – de retrouver une respiration normale. Il n'obtint rien de plus qu'une sorte de gémissement misérable qui trahissait cruellement son état. Le docteur Harvelle se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil et vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

- Dean, calme-toi, exigea t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête sans parvenir à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se remémora tout ce qui avait marché par le passé. Compter jusqu'à dix lentement. Penser à quelque chose d'agréable. S'imaginer dans un endroit calme. Dean fut dans l'obligation de constater qu'aucune de ces tactiques ne fonctionnait. Il avait toujours le souffle court. Et le docteur Harvelle sembla à deux doigts de prévenir les secours. Il refusait de la laisser faire. Il ne pourrait pas cacher à Castiel une visite à l'hôpital.

- Dean, s'il te plait … je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état mais je te demande de te calmer … si tu continues comme ça, je serais obligée d'appeler les secours … et je sais que tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital, expliqua t-elle.

Elle avait un don pour lire dans ses pensées et exprimer ses peurs. Il l'en aurait probablement félicité s'il n'était pas occupé à lutter contre l'évanouissement. Son corps était en train de lâcher prise et il pouvait déjà sentir ses membres s'engourdir. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Il attendit quelques secondes en se forçant à penser à Castiel. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque sa psychologue posa sa main sur la sienne qu'il fut capable de parler à nouveau.

- Ne m'abandonnez pas, lâcha t-il difficilement.

Il put lire la surprise sur le visage du docteur Harvelle. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la supplie. Elle allait sans doute l'envoyer balader. Ou lui demander de se reprendre en mains. Ce dont il était incapable bien sur. Mais il était prêt à faire un effort dans ce sens si toutefois sa psychologue lui jurait de le garder comme patient.

- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Dean … qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais … oh …

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Le docteur Harvelle secoua la tête et lui prit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Tu m'as mal comprise … je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te laisser tomber.

Dean sentit sa respiration se calmer doucement alors que son cœur battait un peu moins vite dans sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son docteur dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, assura le docteur Harvelle en souriant.

Dean s'en voulut alors d'avoir réagi aussi violemment sans même savoir réellement ce que les propos de sa psychologue cachaient. Il avait été stupide et émotif. Il était incapable de se maîtriser ces derniers temps. C'était comme si la mort de son père avait ouvert une vanne à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Il réagissait de manière disproportionnée depuis quelques temps. Il était pire qu'une femme enceinte en pleine saute d'humeurs.

- Mais vous avez dit que j'étais … que je n'étais pas comme les autres patients, rappela t-il.

Le docteur Harvelle lui relâcha la main et se releva doucement. Elle épousseta ensuite son jean avant de retourner s'asseoir. Dean la suivit des yeux en silence.

- Je l'ai dit parce que c'est vrai … tu n'es pas un patient comme les autres … du moins à mes yeux. Tu crois que j'aurais toléré ton comportement aussi longtemps si tu n'avais pas été spécial à mes yeux ?

- C'est votre métier, protesta Dean, totalement perdu.

Il ne pensait pas s'être comporté particulièrement durement avec le docteur Harvelle. Il avait été difficile durant les premiers mois au centre. Mais il suffisait de se mettre à sa place pour le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais malpoli ou violent. Il s'était contenté de rester silencieux.

- C'est mon métier mais rien ne m'oblige à traiter un patient si j'estime qu'il n'est pas suffisamment coopératif … et beaucoup de mes collègues auraient baissé les bras avec toi.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains, surpris d'être aussi blessé par ce qu'il entendait. Le docteur Harvelle ne semblait toutefois pas lui tenir rigueur de son comportement. C'était un bon point.

- J'ai une fille de ton âge ... Johanna Beth ... Jo. Et tu me fais penser à elle … tu lui ressembles. Elle est bornée et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais elle est également extrêmement sensible et incroyablement généreuse. Vous êtes pareils et si tu n'étais pas gay, je jurerais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre … ce que je voulais dire plus tôt c'est que je … je ne te vois pas comme un patient ordinaire. Ton cas me touche particulièrement et je veux te voir t'en sortir. C'est devenu personnel pour moi … plus uniquement professionnel.

Dean était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Et parce qu'il redoutait de se laisser aller et d'exploser en sanglots dans les prochaines secondes, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans un tel cas. Il chercha à tourner ce qu'il entendait en dérision.

- Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me séduire ? Parce que, sincèrement, vous êtes très séduisante mais je suis gay … totalement gay … et aussi complètement amoureux.

- Dean, le coupa le docteur Harvelle.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de sa psychologue. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de situations. La plupart du temps, il se ridiculisait en cherchant à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait qu'avec Castiel qu'il parvenait à être clair.

- Je suis convaincue que tu finiras par surmonter toutes ces épreuves mais j'ai l'impression, parfois, que tu n'en as pas envie, ajouta la psychologue quand Dean resta silencieux.

- Bien sûr que je veux m'en sortir … je veux être heureux et normal. Je veux jouer mon rôle de grand frère auprès de Sammy et je veux être le petit-ami que Castiel mérite.

- Alors laisse leur une chance de jouer leur rôle dans ta guérison … ne les mets pas de côté simplement parce que tu refuses de leur montrer tes faiblesses.

- Je ne refuse pas de …

- Dean !

Le jeune homme se tut. Il savait que le docteur Harvelle avait raison. Il refusait de se montrer faible devant ses proches. Pas après sa tentative de suicide. Il redoutait plus que tout de les voir douter de lui et s'interroger sur sa volonté de vivre. Il ne pensait plus à la mort. Il avait toutes les raisons de vivre à présent. Mais il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, ses amis repenseraient à ce qu'il avait fait. Et il ne le voulait pas.

- Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ? Demanda t-il alors.

A présent qu'il savait que le docteur Harvelle ne le considérait pas comme un patient ordinaire, il était persuadée qu'elle accepterait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il suffisait qu'il sache comment aborder le sujet.

- Bien sur que je vais t'aider … mais il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien également.

- Je vous le promets.

Le docteur Harvelle hocha la tête puis reprit son bloc note et commença à écrire dessus. Dean lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant d'aborder ce qu'il avait espéré pouvoir aborder depuis le début de son rendez-vous.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait en premier lieu que je me débarrasse de mes cauchemars … ils sont en partie responsables de mon état … j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et … je crois que … la dernière fois … les cachets que vous m'aviez donné avaient eu l'effet escompté.

Il avait parfois l'impression que le docteur Harvelle était son dealeur. Il en avait connu d'autres – des vrais – et le fait de réclamer des médicaments poussaient Dean à repenser à eux. Il avait rencontré le premier dans un bar où il était sorti en quête d'un coup d'un soir. Il avait commencé par quelques cachets sensés lui donner l'énergie suffisante pour ne pas s'endormir. Puis il était passé à quelque chose de plus sérieux. C'était Chris qui l'avait contraint à arrêter. Dean avait passé quelques semaines compliquées à tenter de se désintoxiquer avant que l'un des autres clients de son dealeur ne meurt en raison d'un produit que ce dernier avait ajouté à la drogue. Il avait alors arrêté aussitôt. Le deuxième avait été un étudiant à qui il rachetait ses cachets pour ne pas dormir. Les médicaments étaient légaux et sans aucun ajout. Dean se les procurait à intervalles réguliers. Il avait arrêté après son accident. Il avait jeté les boîtes par peur de replonger. Et il n'avait plus jamais touché à la drogue. Jusqu'à ce que le docteur Harvelle lui prescrive des médicaments contre l'angoisse et pour l'aider à dormir. Il n'en avait plus eu besoin au retour de Castiel dans sa vie. Mais à présent que les cauchemars étaient de retour, il espérait pouvoir en obtenir à nouveau. Et la seule personne capable de lui en fournir légalement se trouvait devant lui. Cela faisait inévitablement du docteur Harvelle son nouveau dealeur.

- Il existe d'autres méthodes pour parvenir à t'en débarrasser, expliqua finalement cette dernière après un temps de réflexion. On peut envisager l'hypnose. Ou tu pourrais tenir un journal de tes rêves et venir en discuter avec moi une fois par semaine. On pourrait augmenter le nombre de tes séances.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Ce n'était pas la solution la plus rapide. Et il n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à se réveiller en hurlant pendant très longtemps. Il était fatigué.

- Ou vous pourriez me prescrire ces médicaments et augmenter le nombre de mes séances, suggéra t-il.

- Dean, j'aimerais que tu vois ces médicaments comme un dernier recours et non pas comme une solution.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de la laisser retomber sur sa jambe.

- Vous ne voyez pas que je suis épuisé ? Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir … plus à travailler ou à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois pas ces médicaments comme une solution à tous mes problèmes mais comme un remède provisoire en attendant d'aller mieux. J'accepterais tout ce que vous voudrez en parallèle. L'hypnose … le journal … tout … je veux juste pouvoir dormir.

Il vit le docteur Harvelle hésiter. Il lut sur son visage la bataille qu'elle menait contre son côté raisonnable. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il lui demandait. Parce qu'il risquait de devenir dépendant. Parce qu'il avait été suicidaire et qu'il était dangereux de lui confier un flacon de médicaments qu'il pourrait décider d'avaler d'un seul coup pour en finir. Mais elle voulait sincèrement l'aider. Et elle finirait par céder. Il pouvait le sentir. Il lui suffisait juste d'enfoncer le clou.

- Quand j'aurais retrouvé le sommeil et que mes forces seront revenues, j'arrêterais. Je ne veux pas devenir dépendant. Je ne veux pas replonger. Je veux juste aller mieux. Et je sais que ces cachets pourront m'aider. Je vous en supplie … faites moi confiance cette fois.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné au moment où le docteur Harvelle laissa échapper un soupire résigné. Il se retint de pousser un petit cri de joie. Il avait remporté une première victoire. Mais la bataille était loin d'être terminée. Il allait devoir mener un autre combat contre tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Et la liste était longue. Il venait de s'offrir un répit. Rien de plus. Mais il en était pleinement satisfait.

- Très bien mais je ne te ferais que des prescriptions à la semaine et je ne les renouvellerais que si tu t'en tiens à ta part du contrat. Dès que tu iras mieux, je cesserais de t'en prescrire. Je refuse de te voir devenir accroc comme par le passé.

- Promis juré, lança Dean en souriant.

Le docteur Harvelle hocha la tête puis se leva de son fauteuil pour aller chercher son carnet d'ordonnances. Il la regarda ensuite écrire la prescription avec soin avant de lui tendre le papier qu'il rangea dans sa poche de jean. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Le rendez-vous était terminé et il devait absolument rentrer chez lui pour accueillir Sam à son retour de l'école. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à être présent à chaque fois que son petit frère avait terminé les cours. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul.

- Je devrais filer, constata t-il alors.

Le docteur Harvelle acquiesça avant de le reconduire à la porte. Quand il fut sur le point de la franchir, elle le saisit toutefois par le bras pour le retenir.

- Prends soin de toi Dean … et n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler … quelle que soit l'heure.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Il adressa un sourire à sa psychologue puis sortit finalement du bureau. Il traversa la salle d'attente sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil aux autres patients. Il garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin dehors à l'air libre. Il batailla une seconde pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche avant de parvenir à en allumer une. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone de sa poche et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'appels manqués. Il avait un message de Castiel lui indiquant qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard que prévu. Dean répondit rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avant de ranger le portable dans sa poche. Il se mit ensuite en route pour la pharmacie. Il avait la sensation que l'ordonnance pesait incroyablement lourd dans sa poche. Il pouvait la sentir à chacun de ses pas. Elle était le résultat de ses mensonges à Castiel et à son frère, le résultat du petit jeu qu'il venait de jouer à son médecin. Elle allait lui assurer quelques nuits de sommeil plus paisibles. Mais elle scellait également son comportement vis à vis de son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il avait tort de lui cacher toutes ces choses. Il savait que Castiel se mettrait probablement en colère s'il apprenait la vérité. Il pouvait le comprendre. Mais il refusait de rebrousser chemin. Il avait besoin de ces médicaments pour aller mieux. Il aviserait ensuite. Il avait le temps de voir venir. Il devait affronter les problèmes un à un et ne pas chercher à se projeter dans l'avenir pour le moment.

Pendant une seconde, Dean hésita à appeler Charlie pour lui confier ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait entièrement confiance en elle et il savait qu'elle ne le dénoncerait pas. Elle était son amie avant tout. Mais il redoutait de la voir désapprouver son choix de mentir à Castiel et d'avoir à nouveau recours à des médicaments. Il préférait ne rien lui dire. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus.

Dean termina sa cigarette puis s'immobilisa une seconde pour l'écraser du bout du pied avant de se remettre en route. Il était totalement épuisé et ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Il espérait sincèrement que ses efforts seraient récompensés. Il avait besoin de dormir. Besoin de retrouver un semblant de normalité afin de reprendre sa vie en mains. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il avait confiance en lui sur ce point. Il avait la meilleure motivation du monde. Castiel. Sammy. Ses amis. Il voulait être là pour eux. A cent pour cent. Il voulait les voir fiers de lui. Et il espérait ne plus jamais lire de la pitié ou de l'inquiétude dans leur regard. Il allait se montrer fort et les impressionner. C'était son objectif premier.

Et quand tout irait réellement mieux, il pourrait envisager sereinement son emménagement avec Castiel. Il était toujours légèrement angoissé à l'idée de vivre avec son petit-ami. Il en avait envie bien sur. Mais il redoutait que cette étape ne soit trop difficile à franchir pour eux. Leur couple était solide et ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Toutefois, Dean était encore trop fragile. C'était une autre des raisons qui l'avait poussé à venir voir le docteur Harvelle. Il espérait pouvoir retrouver des forces pour affronter ce changement capital dans sa vie.

Le jeune homme sortit une nouvelle cigarette quand il aperçut la pharmacie à une centaine de mètre devant lui. Il songea une seconde à Castiel et à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Puis il pensa à ce que leur vie serait quand ils vivraient enfin ensemble. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Et la perspective d'avancer aux côtés du jeune libraire l'avait emporté haut la main. Dean avait déjà menti par le passé. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour se montrer crédible. Et même si l'idée de briser la promesse faite à son petit-ami le rendait légèrement nauséeux, il chassa rapidement tout ceci de sa tête. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.


	20. Blessé

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le 20ème chapitre et nous en sommes déjà la moitié ! C'est incroyable à quel point le temps passe vite.**

**Ce chapitre met un peu en avant Gabriel que j'avais négligé jusque là dans cette suite.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Une nouvelle fois, merci de me lire, merci de me soutenir, merci de me laisser commentaires et messages !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Fix you de Offspring**

**Chapitre 20 : Blessé**

_« I wish I could heal you_

_And mend where you are broken_

_I wish I could heal you_

_And I wish you could heal me »_

_Offspring_

Castiel n'était pas idiot. Il n'ignorait pas à quel point Dean tentait de lui cacher qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il l'avait entendu pleurer la nuit. Appeler son père à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait vu hurler en se réveillant de l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Et il avait été là pour tenter de le réconforter à chaque fois. Il savait que son petit-ami se battait contre ses démons intérieurs. Qu'il menait un combat que d'autres auraient jugé perdu d'avance. Il cherchait à tout affronter seul. Il ne se confiait pas. Ne parlait jamais de John et de sa mort. Il gardait tout pour lui. Et ses absences étaient une chose de plus qu'il voulait absolument gérer seul.

Castiel ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. Il estimait que Dean était suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il était capable de faire et ce pour quoi il avait besoin d'aide. Mais il se sentait totalement impuissant et il détestait voir le jeune homme souffrir jour après jour.

A chaque fois que Dean se réveillait en hurlant, il initiait un quelconque contact intime pour pousser Castiel à lui faire l'amour. Le jeune libraire lui donnait ce qu'il voulait à chaque fois. Pas parce qu'il en avait forcément envie ou qu'il était incapable de résister. Pas parce qu'il trouvait la situation particulièrement excitante. Il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il savait que Dean en avait besoin. Et parce qu'il s'agissait là d'un des rares moments où son petit-ami avait besoin de lui. Il avait la sensation d'aider un minimum. Même si ce n'était pas suffisant. Même si ça ne le serait probablement jamais et que ces moments le laissaient légèrement nauséeux.

Leur relation n'était pas parfaite et elle semblait bancale depuis la mort de John. Dean continuait de mentir en jurant que tout allait bien et Castiel continuait de mentir en faisant comme s'il le croyait. Rien n'était parfait entre eux et l'état de grâce des premières semaines avait disparu. Ils avançaient à tâtons et le jeune libraire savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Castiel pouvait sentir un orage pointer le bout de son nez. Pire encore. C'était une vraie tempête qui les menaçait depuis l'enterrement. La tension entre eux était palpable. Sam l'avait senti. Chris et Steve également. Il n'y avait que Dean qui semblait totalement aveugle sur ce point. Et Castiel était en colère contre lui.

Il avait mis de côté sa vie entière pour se consacrer à son petit-ami. Il n'allait travailler que certains jours de la semaine et uniquement quand Dean était au garage. Il avait complètement abandonné l'écriture de son livre. Il passait son temps libre avec son petit-ami mais il n'avait pas la sensation que cela changeait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Ils ne parlaient pas. Du moins pas des choses importantes. Ils discutaient de la météo ou de leur journée. Ils parlaient de Sam et de ses cours. Mais ils n'abordaient jamais les sujets importants. Castiel savait que Dean était en train de lui échapper et cela le rendait complètement fou furieux.

Il n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un de proche. Il n'avait jamais eu à accompagner un ami dans une telle épreuve. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait attendre de Dean. Mais il avait espéré que le jeune homme aurait suffisamment confiance en lui pour se sentir libre de lui parler. De lui raconter ses cauchemars. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Dean semblait se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient. Il souriait constamment et plaisantait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il n'était pas lui-même. Il était un bon acteur. Un très bon acteur même. Quiconque ne le connaissait pas se serait sans doute laissé avoir. Mais Castiel savait trop de choses sur lui pour être dupe. Il lisait le chagrin dans son regard à chaque moment de la journée. Il devinait la détresse derrière ses sourires. Et rien ne semblait sur le point de changer. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas durer.

Le jeune libraire savait qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose. Il savait qu'il aurait du confronter Dean. Mais il redoutait de le voir fuir à nouveau. Le jeune homme était trop fragile et leur relation trop fragilisée par les tensions actuelles. Il risquait de tout perdre. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait beau être en colère contre Dean, il continuait de l'aimer comme un fou. C'était ce qui l'aidait à tenir le coup. Ce qui l'aidait à continuer de fermer les yeux.

Quand les choses devenaient trop dures à supporter ou quand Dean était en représentation, jouant au petit-ami modèle, Castiel ressentait le besoin de fuir. Il prétextait d'avoir besoin de repasser à la librairie ou d'avoir un quelconque rendez-vous pour s'éloigner de lui.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était assis dans un café du centre ville en compagnie de Gabriel pour la deuxième fois de la semaine.

Il était rentré plus tard que prévu du travail et avait trouvé Dean occupé en cuisine. Il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait. Il avait cherché à en savoir plus. Il n'avait pas posé de questions directes. Il savait qu'il ne ferait que braquer le jeune homme. Mais il avait essayé d'en savoir plus. Dean n'avait rien lâché et avait continué de jouer le rôle qu'il semblait vouloir tenir ces derniers temps. Celui de l'homme que rien ne peut atteindre. Celui de l'homme qui n'avait absolument aucun problème. Celui de l'homme qui ne venait pas de perdre son père. C'était usant et frustrant pour Castiel. Surtout quand il pouvait presque lire la douleur que son petit-ami cherchait à masquer. Pas quand il le voyait totalement dépourvu de ses défenses habituelles mais cherchant tout de même à donner le change. Castiel préférait ne pas se demander ce qui pouvait pousser son petit-ami à jouer un jeu avec lui. Il craignait réellement ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Il avait alors menti en assurant qu'il devait retourner à la libraire pour vérifier quelque chose avec Gabriel puis avait appelé son ami pour lui demander de le rejoindre. Dean n'avait pas protesté. N'avait pas cherché à le retenir. Il semblait avoir deviné qu'il s'agissait là d'une excuse mais il avait continué de mentir. Et Castiel avait du se retenir de lui hurler dessus. Ca n'aurait pas été productif et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Dean.

Il commençait sincèrement à se demander si son petit-ami finirait par se confier à lui un jour ou l'autre. S'il finirait par comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Ou si au contraire, il continuerait de mentir et de jouer son rôle. Castiel ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter encore très longtemps. Il aimait Dean de tout son cœur et l'idée de le perdre le terrifiait. Mais il refusait d'entretenir avec lui une relation basée sur le mensonge. Si c'était ce que Dean attendait de lui, alors il allait devoir mettre les point sur les « i ». Et cela risquait vraiment de mettre un terme à leur histoire. Castiel préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Gabriel avait senti immédiatement que quelque chose clochait chez son ami. Il avait également rapidement deviné qu'il était question de Dean. Et quand il avait posé la question, Castiel avait été incapable de lui mentir.

- Il refuse toujours de me parler. Il fait comme si tout allait bien mais … je sais que c'est faux.

Après l'enterrement, Castiel avait vraiment cru que le jeune homme était sur la bonne voie. Il avait accepté son aide durant ce moment difficile et il avait saisi la main tendue. Mais il s'était ensuite barricadé à nouveau derrière cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années et il ne semblait pas prêt à en ressortir de si tôt. Castiel était impuissant. Incapable de trouver un moyen de la briser et de faire sortir son petit-ami de derrière elle. Il aurait aimé trouvé les mots adéquats. Ou la bonne attitude. Mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs.

- Quand tu dis qu'il va mal … est-ce que tu veux dire mal comme … mal comme la dernière fois ?

Castiel savait que son ami faisait référence à la tentative de suicide du jeune homme un an et demi plus tôt. Ils y pensaient tous régulièrement. C'était comme une épée de Damoclès qui planait constamment au dessus de leur tête à tous. Et si personne n'osait réellement en parler, ils avaient tous noté des similitudes entre le Dean de l'époque et celui de maintenant. La volonté de jouer le jeu. Les mensonges sur son état. La douleur visible dans ses yeux. Les blessures qui refusent de guérir et qu'on refuse de traiter.

- Je ne sais pas … honnêtement Gabe, je ne sais plus.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que non. Qu'il savait que Dean était totalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi radicale à présent qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais il n'était plus sûr de rien ces derniers temps. Et surtout pas de son petit-ami. Il avait beau dormir à ses côtés presque toutes les nuits, il avait la sensation de ne plus rien savoir de lui.

- Il fait des cauchemars … presque toutes les nuits à présent. Il se réveille en hurlant et en pleurant. Je sais que c'est de son père dont il rêve mais il refuse de m'en dire plus.

Gabriel prit quelques secondes pour boire une gorgée de sa bière. Castiel n'avait toujours pas touché à la sienne. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Il n'avait jamais considéré l'alcool comme une solution à ses problèmes. Ni même comme un moyen d'évacuer les tensions et d'oublier le reste. C'était rien de plus qu'un pansement sur une jambe de bois. Il avait vu Dean ivre et malheureux trop souvent pour changer d'avis.

- Est-ce qu'il en a parlé à Sam ? Demanda finalement Gabriel en reposant son verre sur la table.

Castiel parlait souvent avec le jeune frère de Dean. Ils évoquaient tous les sujets mais le plus souvent ils parlaient de son petit-ami. Et Sam n'avait pas non plus réussi à le faire parler. Dean semblait déterminé à jouer le même jeu avec lui qu'avec Castiel. Ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le jeune libraire savait que son petit-ami aimait son frère plus que tout, probablement plus que lui. Il l'avait accepté. Le lien qui les unissait en aurait probablement effrayé plus d'un. Mais il le voyait comme une bonne chose. Une raison de plus pour Dean d'aimer la vie qu'il menait et de ne plus jamais envisager de baisser les bras. Mais à présent, il semblait chercher à se distancer de son frère autant que de lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait agi de la sorte, il s'était retrouvé dans la baignoire d'une chambre d'hôtel avec une lame de rasoir dans la main.

- Non, se contenta t-il finalement de répondre.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Qu'il redoutait de voir son petit-ami attenter à ses jours comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant ? Que cette peur était partagée par son frère et par l'ensemble de ses amis ? Non, ils avaient déjà abordé ce sujet. Leur conversation tournait en rond et Castiel perdait patience. Il avait besoin de réponses. Pas de plus de questions à se poser.

- Cassie, tu sais que j'adore Dean … je le considère comme mon petit-frère, commença Gabriel après de longues secondes de silence.

Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose de capital. Et à la tête qu'il faisait, cela risquait de ne pas plaire au jeune libraire. Mais il voulait tout de même l'entendre. Laisser à son meilleur ami une chance de l'aider. Il refusait de devenir comme Dean sur ce point. De repousser tous ceux qui cherchaient à lui tendre à la main.

- Mais … lança t-il pour encourager Gabriel à continuer.

Ce dernier reprit son verre de bière et le fixa de longues secondes comme si toutes les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvaient. Ou comme si le liquide ambré qu'il observait était le scénario qu'il devait lire pour avoir cette conversation avec son ami.

- Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il est en train de te faire subir. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse te faire souffrir même s'il ne le fait pas exprès.

Ce qu'il entendait ne plaisait effectivement pas à Castiel. Mais il n'en voulait pas à son ami de le lui dire. Il savait bien que Gabriel avait ses intérêts en tête avant tout. Peu importait l'affection qu'il avait pour Dean, Castiel passait en premier. C'était quelque chose que le jeune libraire trouvait à la fois réconfortant et terriblement infantilisant. Il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il n'était pas faible ou stupide. Il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ou du moins il aimait à le penser.

- Je ne suis pas … je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter, répliqua t-il alors.

Gabriel hocha la tête sans relever le nez de sa bière. Il ne pouvait pas douter de l'amour de son petit-ami pour le jeune homme. Personne n'en doutait. C'était absolument évident.

- Et il t'aime aussi … ça j'en suis sûr. Je le sais à la façon qu'il a de te regarder … ou à la façon qu'il a de parler de toi mais … ça ne change en rien ce que je viens de te dire. Il te fait du mal et je crois que tu devrais …

- Quoi ? Le quitter ? Le laisser tomber ? Prendre mes jambes à mon cou comme la dernière fois ? Le coupa Castiel.

Il s'était juré de ne pas s'emporter contre Gabriel mais ce que son ami suggérait le rendait fou de rage. Il pouvait accepter les conseils et l'inquiétude de son ami. Mais certainement pas qu'il lui laisse comprendre qu'il préférait le savoir seul qu'avec l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

- Non, bien sur que non, jeta Gabriel en relevant finalement le nez de sa bière.

Et Castiel sut qu'il disait vrai. Sut qu'il ne lui suggérait rien de tel car il savait - tout comme Castiel savait - que cela n'était pas envisageable. Qu'une séparation ne détruirait pas seulement Dean mais également le jeune libraire. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire sa vie sans son petit-ami à ses côtés. Et c'était doute ce dont Castiel avait le plus peur. Il était totalement dépendant de Dean. Il avait besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre. A présent qu'il avait goûté au bonheur de l'avoir dans ses bras, il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en passer. C'était comme une drogue. Et Castiel savait que si le jeune homme sombrait, il coulerait avec lui.

- Je ne te demanderais jamais rien de tel parce que je sais que tu l'aimes trop pour ça mais … tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu as réglé ta vie en fonction de la sienne. Tu ne fais plus rien pour toi … ou même seul mis à part travailler. Et ce n'est pas sain.

Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas. Castiel n'était pas idiot au point de l'ignorer. Il savait parfaitement qu'à trop se préoccuper de son petit-ami, il avait fini par mettre son existence entière entre parenthèses. Il ne vivait plus que pour s'occuper de Dean.

- Je suis là pourtant … je suis là avec toi et sans lui, rappela t-il toutefois car il refusait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il savait déjà.

Gabriel haussa les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

- Pour parler de lui … parce que tu penses constamment à lui.

- Je l'aime, tenta Castiel comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

Et peut-être cela aurait-il du suffire. Castiel avait toujours vécu ses relations amoureuses à cent pour cent. Il se donnait corps et âme à l'homme qu'il l'aimait. Mais avec Dean, les choses étaient différentes. Ce n'était pas l'état de grâce que le jeune libraire avait connu avec tous ses autres partenaires. Ca ne l'était plus depuis la mort de John. Il pensait constamment à Dean uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Parce qu'il redoutait de le voir faire une bêtise. Parce qu'il voulait être là pour lui. Et cela commençait à jouer sur son état mental et physique. Il était constamment fatigué et sérieusement déprimé. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Et il comprenait que cela puisse inquiéter son ami.

- Je le sais … mais ça ne justifie pas tout … et ça ne t'aide pas … ça ne te rend pas heureux … du moins pas pour le moment. Je suis sûr que les choses finiront par s'arranger mais tu ne pourras jamais lui être d'une grande aide dans cet état. Tu dois prendre soin de toi Cassie. Tu dois penser un peu à toi aussi.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Les paroles de son ami avaient du sens. Elles lui paraissaient sensées. Mais il refusait de les entendre.

- Je ne peux pas … peut-être plus tard mais pour le moment je dois … je dois surtout penser à lui, expliqua t-il le plus calmement possible.

Gabriel secoua la tête aussitôt.

- Et quoi ? Tu vas tout laisser tomber pour t'occuper de lui quand de toute évidence il refuse que tu le fasses ? Tu crois qu'il serait content de voir que tu refuses de prendre soin de toi ? Que tu ne dors presque plus ? Que tu ne fais plus rien d'autre que de veiller sur lui ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il voudrait pour toi ?

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde. Gabriel marquait un point. Il pouvait facilement imaginer la réaction de Dean s'il comprenait que son petit-ami refusait de se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de son bien être. Il serait probablement furieux. Et il lui ordonnerait de reprendre les choses en mains. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Il pensait juste ne pas en être capable.

- Il est tellement … il est tellement fragile et … j'ai la sensation que c'est à moi de l'aider à se reconstruire. Si tu pouvais lire ce que je lis dans son regard. Les souffrances qu'il endure quotidiennement sont là … juste là dans ses yeux. Et je le vois tomber en morceaux à chaque minutes qui passent. Je le vois perdre pied et je vois tout ce qu'il a mis tant de temps à construire se désintégrer peu à peu. C'est à moi de ramasser les morceaux. A moi de les remettre en place. Je veux pouvoir le guérir … je lui ai juré de pouvoir le faire. Mais …

- Mais tu ne fais pas de miracle, le coupa Gabriel gentiment.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire. Il aurait aimé en être capable. Mais il était réaliste et il savait que sans un peu d'aide de la part de Dean, il ne parviendrait jamais à le guérir. Il allait leur falloir du temps, du courage et de la patience. Mais surtout, il allait leur falloir de la réciprocité dans le processus. Dean allait devoir sortir de sa coquille et accepter de s'ouvrir à lui. Il allait devoir lui faire suffisamment confiance pour mettre à nu ses faiblesses et ses doutes. Pour le moment, Castiel savait que ce n'était pas envisageable.

- Non je n'en fais pas et si Dean continue à me mentir sur son état et à fuir mon aide, on n'avancera pas. Et ensuite … ensuite, qu'est-ce que je ferais hein ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il refuse de me faire confiance ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel savait que la question devait l'avoir légèrement déstabilisé. Il n'existait pas de réponses adéquates. Dire que tout allait s'arranger était un mensonge ou au mieux une spéculation hasardeuse. Dire qu'il devrait envisager de prendre ses distances était inacceptable. Et dire qu'il n'en savait rien – même si c'était l'entière vérité – ne les faisait pas avancer. C'était frustrant autant pour Gabriel que pour son ami. Mais maintenant que la question était posée, il fallait absolument lui donner une réponse.

- Tu sais, quand tu as commencé à me parler de Dean, j'ai tout de suite su que tu finirais par tomber amoureux de lui. Je crois même que tu l'aimais déjà à l'époque … Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre et surtout pas dans ces conditions là. Je veux dire … ok, ça aurait été concevable pour moi à l'époque si vous vous étiez rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances … dans un café ou à une soirée quelconque mais … il était suicidaire et dépressif et tu étais … tu étais tellement plein d'espoir. Je ne voyais pas comment les choses pouvaient bien se terminer entre vous. J'ai douté … j'ai essayé de te convaincre de ne rien faire avec lui. J'avais peur pour toi … j'ai toujours peur pour toi d'ailleurs mais …

Castiel détourna les yeux pour observer les autres clients dans le café. Combien d'entre eux avaient connu ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que Dean avait enduré jusque là ? Combien avait déjà songé au suicide autrement que pour faire une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Il se demandait comment il était possible que son petit-ami ait eu autant à souffrir quand ces gens menaient leur vie tranquillement. Le monde n'était pas juste. Et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ou de crier. Ou parfois même de leur mettre son poing dans la figure. Il secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur Gabriel qui avait repris son petit monologue.

- J'ai vu à quel point tu l'aimais … je l'ai compris le jour où tu es parti de Los Angeles pour rejoindre Rafael. C'était dans la façon que tu avais de parler de lui malgré tout le mal qu'il venait de te faire. Je savais … quelque part au fond de moi … je crois que je savais comment tout cela terminerait. Et ça m'a mis hors de moi. Tu partais faire ta vie avec un homme qui n'avait aucune considération pour toi tout en en aimant un autre qui venait de te briser le cœur. J'ai longtemps été très en colère contre toi Cassie. Je ne voyais aucun échappatoire. Aucune issue … je savais que tu finirais par revenir vers lui et par retomber dans ses bras. Je te voyais déjà pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps à cause de lui. Il était si jeune … si fragile et si instable que je ne l'imaginais pas capable de s'engager dans une relation à long terme avec toi.

Gabriel s'interrompit une nouvelle fois pour boire une gorgée de sa bière et Castiel le regarda faire fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Ils avaient souvent reparlé de ces mois durant lesquels le jeune libraire avait vécu avec Rafael mais jamais avant son ami ne s'était montré aussi honnête sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et même si Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi tout cela pouvait l'aider aujourd'hui, il était content de l'entendre. Content de savoir enfin toute la vérité sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Alors quand tu m'as demandé de veiller sur lui en ton absence, j'ai pensé … je ne suis pas très fier de moi mais j'ai pensé pouvoir le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi. J'ai pensé pouvoir trouver quelque chose de vraiment compromettant sur lui qui t'empêcherait de commettre ce que je considérais comme une erreur … j'ai cherché Cassie. J'ai cherché durant des jours entiers mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Dean était … il était trop jeune et trop fragile et plus encore après sa tentative de suicide mais il était … il est toujours … un homme bien. Blessé … brisé même sans doute … borné et parfois suffisamment stupide pour faire des choses qui blessent ceux qui l'aiment mais … il n'était pas le garçon que j'avais imaginé qu'il était. Malgré moi … malgré le plan que j'avais en tête … j'ai fini par apprendre à le connaître et à l'aimer. Il était drôle et gentil. Généreux … intéressant et en fin de compte absolument parfait pour toi. Alors quand tu es revenu et que Chris m'a assuré qu'il t'aimait, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Je voulais voir mes deux amis heureux ensemble et c'est ce que j'ai vu se réaliser sous mes yeux.

Castiel aurait probablement du s'énerver en entendant son ami lui dire qu'il avait envisager d'éloigner Dean de lui mais il comprenait ses inquiétudes et son état d'esprit de l'époque. Rafael avait agi de la sorte par possessivité. Gabriel l'avait fait par amour. C'était totalement différent. Et Castiel n'en voulait pas à son meilleur ami.

- Je vous ai vu construire votre relation pas à pas et j'ai constaté les changements chez Dean … les améliorations que tu l'as aidé à faire. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je l'ai vu grandir à ton contact. Et je ne doute pas une seconde de l'amour qu'il a pour toi mais … je l'ai aussi vu le jour de l'enterrement. Son regard … Cassie … son regard était vide de toute expression et de toute émotion. Son discours était magnifique … et pendant une seconde, il est redevenu le Dean qu'on connaissait tous mais presque aussitôt … presque aussitôt, il a perdu cette flamme qui brûlait au fond de son regard et il est redevenu … il est redevenu le Dean que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne voulais pas voir dans tes bras.

- Où veux-tu en venir Gabe ? Demanda finalement Castiel car même s'il aimait en savoir plus sur son ami, il commençait à s'impatienter.

Il avait la sensation que ce discours durait depuis des heures. Il allait bientôt devoir repartir pour veiller sur Dean et passer une nouvelle nuit à l'écouter hurler dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas le luxe de continuer à perdre du temps.

- Où je veux en venir ? Cassie … je ne cherche pas à en venir où que ce soit … je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il existe deux personnes à l'intérieur de ton petit-ami. Il y a le Dean qu'on connait tous et qu'on aime … celui que j'ai appris à connaître après ton départ … celui que j'ai poussé dans tes bras et celui que tu aimes profondément et il y a … il y a l'autre Dean. Celui que le rejet et la haine de son père a totalement brisé. Celui qui a encaissé les coups … les insultes … celui qui se tourne vers l'alcool quand les choses vont mal … et celui qui refuse qu'on l'aide parce qu'il se croit trop fort pour prendre la main qu'on lui tend. Ce Dean a utilisé un rasoir pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il t'a dit des choses atroces pour te faire partir. Il détruit ceux qui l'entourent parce qu'il refuse qu'on l'approche. C'est celui qui souffre et ne dit rien. C'est celui dont tu devrais avoir peur. Et aujourd'hui … c'est ce Dean qui est aux manettes. Et cela ne présage rien de bon.

Castiel trouvait une nouvelle fois le raisonnement de son ami totalement sensé. Il était impressionné de voir à quel point il avait correctement analysé la situation. Le jeune libraire songeait lui aussi souvent qu'il existait deux versions de Dean. Une qu'il aimait passionnément et une qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Dean ne souffrait pas réellement de schizophrénie ou d'un quelconque dédoublement de la personnalité. Ces deux personnes étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout. Deux facettes d'une personnalité que l'attitude de son père avait scindée. Dean avait cherché à se protéger de son rejet et de son indifférence en adoptant une attitude qui n'avait rien à voir avec la personne qu'il était vraiment. Et il avait fini par se créer un personnage. Un jeune homme qui encaissait les coups à sa place et qui ne pointait le bout de son nez que lorsque Dean, le vrai Dean, était incapable de gérer la douleur qui en résultait. C'était à cette facette de son petit-ami que Castiel était confronté tous les jours depuis la mort de John. Et le jeune libraire n'en pouvait plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me suggères de faire pour remédier à tout ça ? Demanda t-il alors.

Gabriel haussa les épaules avant de soupirer longuement. Il semblait à court de solutions, fatigué et inquiet pour son ami. Mais Castiel refusait de croire qu'il n'existait pas la moindre chance d'arranger les choses. Il devait y avoir un moyen.

- Il va falloir lui faire entendre raison. Qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas se cacher derrière cette autre facette de sa personnalité à chaque fois que les choses se compliquent. Qu'il prenne conscience qu'il pourrait te perdre et perdre également tous ses amis en se comportement de la sorte. Il n'y a qu'en le forçant à voir toutes ces choses qu'on pourra l'aider.

- Alors quoi ? Je le menace ? Je lui fais du chantage ? Je lui pose un ultimatum ?

- Peut-être … peut-être a t-il besoin d'une bonne claque dans la figure pour reprendre ses esprits.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait d'ors et déjà que ce serait inefficace. Il l'avait fait un an et demi plus tôt quand Dean lui avait dit de partir. Il avait cherché à le faire réagir en lui disait que cette fois il ne reviendrait pas. Que c'était pour de bon. Qu'il allait le perdre. Et persuadé de le mériter, Dean n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de le laisser prendre la fuite sans bouger. Castiel refusait de revivre ça à nouveau. Il n'allait certainement pas blesser son petit-ami pour le forcer à réagir. Et encore moins prendre le risque de le perdre.

- Tu connais bien Dean … et je dois admettre que tu l'as plutôt bien cerné mais … tu es loin de tout savoir de lui. Il ne réagit pas bien quand on le provoque. Il ne sait pas gérer ce genre de situations. Il me prendrait aux mots et profiterait de cette opportunité pour s'enfuir. Non … hors de questions. Je refuse de courir ce risque.

Gabriel ne semblait pas étonné par sa réaction. Castiel leva une seconde les yeux au plafond avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- Je ne peux pas le forcer à m'écouter et je ne peux pas le forcer à prendre conscience de toutes ces choses. Mais je peux continuer à l'aimer et à le soutenir. Je peux être là pour lui à chaque moment de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il a besoin de moi. Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra mais il finira par comprendre.

Gabriel ne semblait pas aussi sûr que lui de ce point mais il ne dit rien. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il prit une grande inspiration puis attrapa son verre de bière sans pour autant en boire une seule goutte. Il avait la gorge nouée et il se savait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne pourrais jamais faire de lui l'homme que j'aimerais qu'il soit. Les changements qui s'opéreront devront venir de lui … et sa guérison également. Je vais me contenter de rester là à attendre.

- Et si cela doit prendre des années ?

Alors j'attendrais des années. Parce que je l'aime et que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux sans lui. Je prendrais ce qu'il acceptera de me donner.

- Même si cela doit te rendre malheureux ?

La question n'était pas posée pour lui faire du mal. Gabriel ne cherchait pas à le blesser. Il était simplement inquiet pour lui. Castiel le savait et c'est ce qui le retint de se mettre en colère. Il se contenta de soupirer longuement avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne suis pas malheureux … pas tant que je suis avec lui, avança t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était foncièrement heureux. Mais il ne mentait pas en disant cela. Il avait envie d'être avec Dean. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans lui. Et si cela impliquait qu'il sacrifie un peu de son bonheur alors il était prêt à le faire. Il voulait voir un vrai sourire sur le visage de son petit-ami. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour cela.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas continuer à mettre ta vie entre parenthèses très longtemps … tu as des responsabilités à assumer … un magasin … des amis et … tu as ton livre, lui rappela gentiment Gabriel.

Castiel se fichait de tout ça. Du moins de toutes les choses matérielles. Il choisirait toujours Dean quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Gabriel allait devoir le comprendre.

- Je sais que tu peux t'occuper du magasin en mon absence. Et puis je vais continuer à venir travailler … je serais seulement moins présent. Quant au livre, je laisse tomber. Il est hors de question d'écrire l'histoire de Dean quand elle n'est pas encore terminée. Peut-être que je continuerais quand je serais sûr qu'il est guéri … ou peut-être pas. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer. Peu importe ce que Naomi en pensera.

Castiel savait que son amie ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle avait été présente à l'enterrement de John. Elle avait vu l'état dans lequel Dean se trouvait. Et elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas venir aborder ce sujet tant que tout ne serait pas rentré dans l'ordre.

- Ok, Cassie … ok, accepta finalement Gabriel.

Il vida son verre de bière avant de le reposer sur la table sans le lâcher.

- Tu ne vas pas chercher à m'en dissuader ? Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ? S'étonna Castiel, franchement surpris que son ami lâche prise aussi facilement.

Gabriel secoua la tête avant de remettre quelques mèches de cheveux en place derrière ses oreilles. Castiel s'était souvent moqué de sa coupe de cheveux. Principalement parce qu'il l'entretenait avec beaucoup trop d'attention quand il se vantait d'être un homme avec un grand « H ». Ce qui était stupide bien sûr considérant l'épaisse masse de cheveux qu'il avait lui même sur le crâne. Mais c'était devenue une habitude entre eux. Et cela les faisait rire. Ces petits moment manquaient cruellement à Castiel. A présent, il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à plaisanter.

- A quoi est-ce que cela servirait hein ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis et au mieux, on finirait par se disputer … non. Je suis avec toi quelle que soit ta décision. Tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi.

Castiel sentit son cœur se réchauffer presque aussitôt en entendant son ami le soutenir de la sorte. Il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il avait toujours été là pour lui. Mais l'entendre dans sa bouche était à chaque fois quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir mieux. Aimé. Il en avait terriblement besoin en ce moment.

- Je vais le guérir tu sais. Je vais ramasser tous les morceaux et les recoller ensemble un à un. Je ne sais pas qui a mis Dean en travers de ma route … je ne sais pas comment je peux avoir le chance de l'avoir dans ma vie mais … je me fiche des pourquoi … je me fiche de tout ça. Ce que je veux … c'est … je le veux lui. Entier. Heureux. Parce que je ne le serais pas tant que lui ne le sera pas.

- Je sais que tu en es capable, assura aussitôt Gabriel.

Castiel savait qu'il mentait. Il n'avait aucune certitude. Pas plus que le jeune libraire. Mais dans ces circonstances, c'était la meilleure chose à dire. Peu importait que ce ne soit pas la vérité. Castiel avait besoin qu'on l'encourage.

- J'aurais certainement besoin de toi … de vous tous à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je m'en sortirais seul. Votre soutien est nécessaire … Et il le sera pour Dean aussi quand il aura compris que personne ne va le juger.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Puis il se leva sans un mot pour aller chercher un nouveau verre. Castiel le regarda faire en souriant faiblement. Il savait qu'il avait une importante lutte à mener. C'était une guerre qui allait probablement l'opposer à Dean à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il allait la gagner. Il n'accepterait pas la défaite. Il repensa alors à son petit-ami qu'il avait abandonner dans la cuisine pour venir parler à Gabriel. Il aurait probablement du être avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul quand il avait autant besoin de lui. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il le signifia à Gabriel quand ce dernier revint du bar. Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Castiel le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de sortir du café, déterminé comme jamais avant.

Il prit son temps pour rentrer, appréciant l'air frais sur son visage et le vent qui soulevait ses cheveux. Il avait hâte de serrer Dean contre lui. Hâte de pouvoir lui dire une énième fois qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Peut-être auraient-ils le temps de regarder un film avant d'aller se coucher. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de partager beaucoup de petits moments en tête à tête ces derniers jours. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Besoin d'être un couple à nouveau.

Quand Castiel arriva enfin à l'appartement de son petit-ami, il entra sans frapper et chercha Dean du regard. Il comprit qu'il était sur le balcon quand il vit que la baie vitrée était ouverte. Il sourit légèrement puis le rejoignit en silence.

Dean sursauta en l'entendant entrer mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il observait le paysage devant lui, une cigarette entre les doigts. Castiel savait qu'il était en colère. Il pouvait le deviner dans la façon qu'il avait de tenir ses épaules droite et sa tête légèrement baissée. Il pouvait le deviner également dans son silence. Mais le jeune libraire n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser décourager pour autant. Il entrait en guerre aujourd'hui. Peu importait les blessures qui en résulteraient.

- Tu es rentré ? Demanda finalement Dean quand Castiel s'approcha de lui.

Sa voix était rauque et son ton accusateur. Le jeune libraire passa ses bras autour de sa taille et sentit son petit-ami se tendre un peu plus encore. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il joignit ses mains au niveau de ventre et vint coller son torse contre le dos du jeune homme. Il déposa ensuite un baiser rapide dans son cou avant d'appuyer son menton contre son épaule.

- Je suis rentré, répondit-il calmement.

- Pour de bon ? L'interrogea Dean en se détendant sensiblement.

Castiel savait que son petit-ami avait peur à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés. Peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Peur que ce soit la fin. Mais Castiel reviendrait toujours. Et le jeune homme finirait par le comprendre. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Pour de bon oui, confirma t-il alors.

Dean se détendit pour de bon cette fois et Castiel resserra son emprise autour de sa taille. Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou et il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de son petit-ami à ce contact.

- Je t'aime Dean … je t'aime comme un fou, souffla t-il contre la peau du jeune homme.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il expira la fumée lentement devant lui avant de tourner le visage de sorte à pouvoir voir une partie de celui de son petit-ami. Castiel lui adressa un large sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi imbécile, répliqua t-il.

Castiel se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. La position n'était pas forcément idéale et son cou lui fit presque aussitôt mal mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Besoin de sentir Dean contre lui. D'avoir son goût sur les lèvres, dans la bouche. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré à son tour. Peu importait la bataille qui les attendait. Ils étaient ensemble et heureux pour le moment. Ce baiser était la preuve que tout était possible. Et quand Castiel sentit Dean tourner dans ses bras pour l'approfondir, il le laissa faire sans hésiter. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il aurait été préférable de parler. De se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur pour pouvoir avancer. Mais ce n'était pas possible pour le moment. Dean n'était pas prêt à se confier et Castiel n'avait aucune idée des mots qu'il devait employer pour lui faire abaisser ses défenses. Il pouvait en revanche lui prouver par les gestes qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Qu'il l'aimait réellement comme un fou. Qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Dean avait besoin de contacts physiques. Il avait besoin de preuves. Les mots étaient le plus souvent inutiles avec lui. Et quand il commença à guider Castiel jusqu'à sa chambre, le jeune libraire se laissa faire sans protester. Il se laissa déshabiller et garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean quand ce dernier en fit de même. Il s'allongea sur lui avec délicatesse, le prépara avec tendresse avant de le pénétrer doucement. Ils firent l'amour sans parler, presque en silence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que leurs respirations saccadées et le bruit de leurs peaux s'entrechoquant remplissant la pièce autour d'eux. C'était fort et intime. Exactement ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Quand ils eurent finis, Castiel regarda Dean s'endormir dans ses bras. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui à son tour. Il était prêt pour le prochain cauchemar. Prêt pour les prochains hurlements. Il était prêt à tout pour son petit-ami. Et s'il avait douté un moment d'être capable de le supporter, tenir Dean dans ses bras et sentir son souffle contre sa peau au moment où il s'endormait était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se convaincre qu'il en était effectivement capable. Il venait d'entrer en guerre et il allait gagner. Il en était absolument certain.


	21. Mensonges

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le 21ème chapitre et les choses se compliquent à nouveau.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**My oh my de David Gray**

**Chapitre 21 : Mensonges**

_« My oh my you know it just don't stop_

_It's in my mind I wanna tear it up_

_I've tried to fight it tried to turn it off_

_But it's not enough_

_It takes a lotta love_

_It takes a lotta love my friend_

_To keep your heart from freezing_

_To push on till the end_

_My oh my »_

_David Gray_

Il manquait d'air. Les mains qui étaient refermées autour de son cou l'empêchait de respirer. Déjà, sa vue commençait à s'obscurcir. Il ouvrit la bouche, chercha à respirer malgré la pression sur sa gorge avant d'admettre sa défaite. Il allait mourir. Il leva les mains sans avoir réellement l'intention de se débattre et les referma mollement autour des biceps de son agresseur.

- Papa, s'il te plait … Papa, bafouilla t-il.

Parler lui faisait gâcher le peu d'oxygène qu'il avait encore dans les poumons mais il avait besoin de dire quelque chose. Besoin de supplier pour sa vie. Même s'il n'y tenait pas forcément énormément.

- Tu m'as tué Dean … tu m'as tué et maintenant tu vas mourir à ton tour, hurla John en resserrant un peu plus encore son emprise sur le cou de son fils.

Dean relâcha ses bras et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Son père était agenouillé au dessus de lui, le regard voilé par la haine et la colère, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire crispée. Le jeune homme avait conscience que quelque chose clochait dans ce que John venait de dire. Mais son cerveau était embrouillé par le manque d'oxygène et ses oreilles pouvaient parfaitement lui jouer des tours. Il hésita une seconde à fermer les yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder son père. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait dans son regard noir. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait savoir au plus profond de lui que John avait raison. Il avait raison de tenter de le tuer. Raison d'être en colère contre lui. Dean était prêt à accepter cette punition. Peu importait qu'il meurt. Il s'en fichait. Il ferma finalement les yeux. Mais presque aussitôt, une des mains de John s'écarta de sa gorge pour s'abattre sur sa joue. Il rouvrit aussitôt les paupières.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre la fuite … tu vas me regarder, ordonna John fou de rage.

Dean ne comprenait pas ce que cela lui apportait mais il obéit tout de même. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de son père alors qu'à nouveau sa gorge était serrée entre ses deux mains. Il sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux puis couler sur ses joues. Il aurait probablement sangloté comme un bébé s'il avait pu respirer. John sembla le réaliser et il se mit à grimacer.

- Tu n'as pas honte hein ?! Pleurer comme une fille ne te gêne pas ? Tu n'es pas capable d'accepter ta punition comme un homme ?

« Punition » était un faible mot pour ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais Dean le garda pour lui. De toute façon, il doutait de pouvoir parler. John avait encore resserré son emprise sur sa gorge et le jeune homme était prêt à tout accepter du moment que tout cela se terminait. Mais alors qu'il sentait le néant s'emparer lentement de lui, il pensa à Castiel. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ou comment, il commença à se débattre. Il était égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Son petit-ami avait besoin de lui. Bordel, Sam avait besoin de lui également. Il devait se battre. Il devait vivre. Il leva sa main en direction du visage de son père et tenta de le frapper. Il manquait cruellement de force. Il parvint tout de même à le griffer juste sous l'oeil et les mains de John relâchèrent son cou un instant. Dean en profita pour tenter de se relever. Presque aussitôt, son père revint à la charge. Il sentit un poing s'abattre dans son épaule et il poussa un cri. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Il se débattit de plus belle et rendit coup pour coup. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le son d'une voix qui appelait son nom. Si seulement Dean pouvait crier, il savait qu'on finirait par le trouver. Mais sa gorge était nouée et il sentait encore le poids des mains de son père dessus. Il était occupé à se débattre et il avait les pires difficultés du monde à faire deux choses à la fois. Mais quand il réussit enfin à faire basculer son père sur son dos et à se remettre sur ses pieds, il se mit à hurler à son tour. A peine une seconde plus tard, John était à nouveau debout et cherchait à l'attraper. Mais il visait ses épaules et pas son cou. Ce qui aurait sans doute pu paraître étrange. Dean était toutefois trop occupé à tenter de lui échapper pour s'en préoccuper. La voix au loin se rapprochait. Mais le jeune homme ne voyait personne. Et il manquait de temps. Il hurla à nouveau. Brutalement, il sentit quelque chose s'abattre à nouveau sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ce n'était pas son père qui était au dessus de lui mais Castiel. Le jeune libraire semblait totalement terrifié et sa lèvre saignait légèrement. Dean fronça les sourcils alors que son cerveau faisait difficilement le point sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

Un cauchemar. Il venait de faire un cauchemar à nouveau. Il avait probablement du hurler dans son sommeil et réveiller son petit-ami. Et s'il s'en tenait à la plaie qu'il avait à la lèvre, il avait également du le frapper. Dean avait envie de vomir. Il attrapa Castiel par les épaules et le repoussa loin de lui. Il se leva rapidement, se fichant d'être entièrement nu et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher au dessus de la cuvette avant de vomir son dîner. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il savait que c'était Castiel. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter son regard.

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il resta penché au dessus des WC pour s'assurer qu'il avait réellement vidé le contenu de son estomac et qu'il ne risquait pas de vomir à nouveau une fois retourné. Sa gorge le brûlait et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Castiel posa une main sur son épaule et il la bougea pour la déloger aussitôt.

- Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme hésita à répondre qu'il paraissait évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais il savait que Castiel ne cherchait pas à l'énerver avec cette question idiote. Il était réellement inquiet pour lui. Il ne méritait pas qu'il s'emporte contre lui. Dean prit une grande inspiration puis, quand il fut sûr que son estomac était définitivement calmé, il tira la chasse d'eau et se leva doucement. Il prit quelques secondes pour se rincer la bouche puis le visage et sortit de la salle de bains sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de conseils et de mots rassurants. Il avait besoin d'un bon verre d'alcool. Et comme il refusait de boire, il allait devoir se contenter d'une cigarette. Il attrapa un caleçon dans sa chambre, l'enfila rapidement avant d'en faire de même avec son tee-shirt. Puis il pénétra dans le salon et prit son paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient même si tout son corps, lui, semblait brûler lentement de l'intérieur. Il alluma sa cigarette difficilement avant de jeter son briquet et son paquet contre le mur. Il tourna ensuite sur lui-même, cherchant sa veste du regard. Il savait qu'il l'avait laissé quelque part. Il ne se souvenait pas où.

Il avait toujours l'impression de sentir les mains de son père contre sa gorge. Ses poumons semblaient manquer d'oxygène et malgré la nicotine qui les emplissait à chaque inspiration, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il entendit Castiel approcher, le sentit s'arrêter dans son dos. Mais une nouvelle fois, il chercha à l'ignorer. Il continua à fouiller la pièce, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait de sa veste. Il en avait besoin. C'était vital. A cet instant précis, il se fichait de tout le reste. Même de Castiel. Il n'avait pas dormi une nuit complète depuis des siècles et il était épuisé. Il avait besoin de repos. Juste de quelques heures sans cauchemars. Sans son père venant le hanter. Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était trop demander.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel posé sur lui. Son petit-ami cherchait probablement à comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui expliquer. Il était sur les nerfs et il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait au jeune libraire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer dans ses bras. Il voulait dormir.

Il mit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et commença à soulever les coussins du canapé. Il aurait du ranger l'appartement ou pendre sa veste comme n'importe quelle personne normale. Mais il l'avait laissé traîner et maintenant il était incapable de mettre la main dessus. La cendre de sa cigarette tomba sur un coussin mais il ne prit pas la peine de la chasser. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il tira toutes les chaises une à une, regarda sous la table puis dans tous les recoins de la pièce avant d'en sortir. Castiel le suivait toujours des yeux mais il n'avait pas bougé. Dean risqua un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et vit qu'il avait une main appuyée contre sa bouche, de toute évidence sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il ressemblait à un junkie à la rechercher de sa dose ou simplement d'un malade mental en pleine crise de démence. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en y songeant et sa cigarette échappa de ses lèvres. Il la ramassa aussitôt, laissa la cendre tomber par terre puis entreprit de retourner tout dans le salon en quête de sa fichue veste. Il avait ouvert tous les tiroirs du meuble télé – et même lui savait que c'était inutile, sa veste ne pouvait jamais tenir à l'intérieur – quand Castiel rompit finalement le silence.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit le placard et sortit une à une toutes les vestes qui s'y trouvaient. Mais la sienne n'y était pas. Il jeta sa cigarette par terre, l'écrasa du bout du pied puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Il le savait. Il agissait comme le dernier des idiots et il était incapable de réfléchir. Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement et il se redressa aussitôt. Il en avait assez. Tout était trop difficile. Sa tête tournait et il avait envie d'hurler. Il pouvait entendre Castiel lui parler. Il pouvait le sentir se rapprocher de lui. Mais il était incapable de se calmer. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée puis leva son poing et l'abattit de toute ses forces dans le mur juste à côté. Ses doigts le lancèrent aussitôt alors que sa main transperçait la cloison devant lui. Il pouvait dire au revoir à sa caution. Il retira péniblement ses doigts du trou qu'il venait de faire dans le mur et s'apprêtait à recommencer quand Castiel lui saisit le bras et le força à se retourner. Il semblait paniqué et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en lui.

- Ma veste, jeta t-il froidement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu. Dean soupira longuement puis retira son bras de l'emprise de son petit-ami d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Où est ma veste ? Demanda t-il.

Son petit-ami sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule au couloir qui menait à la chambre.

- Tu l'as rangé dans le placard tout à l'heure quand …

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il s'élança en direction de sa chambre. Il sentit son épaule heurter celle de Castiel mais il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier s'il lui avait fait mal. Il avait la sensation de perdre pied et il devait absolument trouver sa veste. Il serra les dents et ouvrit brutalement la porte de son placard. Il fouilla violemment dans la penderie, faisant tomber des chemises et des tee-shirts des cintres. Cette fois, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un junkie. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Plus encore quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa sa veste et l'arracha du cintre sans se soucier de l'abimer. Il fouilla dans les poches extérieures avant de se souvenir qu'il avait rangé ce qu'il cherchait dans la poche intérieure. Il avait enfin mis la main dessus quand Castiel entra à son tour dans la chambre.

- Dean ? L'appela t-il.

Le jeune homme sortit enfin ce qu'il tenait dans sa main de la poche de sa veste. Le petit flacon orange semblait presque briller dans la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet. Dean le regarda un instant, conscient qu'il s'agissait de sa seule chance d'obtenir ce dont il avait tellement besoin. Il se fichait que Castiel le voit. Il aurait probablement du se cacher. Mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en soucier. Il avait fait son maximum pour cacher à son petit-ami qu'il était allé voir sa psychologue et avait obtenu un traitement. Mais c'était sa vie et il ne voyait en quoi cela pouvait poser un problème.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui et prit quelques secondes pour le regarder. La situation lui semblait totalement surréaliste. Mais les gouttes de sang qui coulaient sur le menton de son petit-ami étaient réelles. Et elles étaient là à cause de lui. Une nouvelle fois, il avait frappé Castiel pendant son sommeil. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il ne le supportait plus. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le sang dans sa gorge puis il agita le flacon devant lui.

- Des cachets, répondit-il simplement.

- Quels cachets ?

Dean soupira longuement. Ils allaient avoir cette conversation. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Le jeune homme savait que son comportement avait effrayé son petit-ami. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Il avait besoin de ces cachets. Besoin du calme qu'ils lui procuraient. Il n'en avait pas encore pris un seul depuis qu'il les avait récupéré à la pharmacie. Cette fois, cependant, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'en sortir sans eux.

- Des cachets pour dormir … des cachets pour ne plus faire de cauchemars. C'est le docteur Harvelle qui me les a prescrit.

- Tu es allé la voir ?

Si Castiel continuait de poser des questions dont les réponses étaient évidentes, Dean allait très certainement perdre son calme. Il pouvait sentir la colère bouillonner en lui et l'adrénaline frémir dans ses veines. Son poing le lançait. Il avait les poumons qui le brûlaient et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une conversation inutile.

- A ton avis, répliqua t-il en dévisageant le jeune libraire.

Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé, il se rendait compte qu'il agissait comme un imbécile. Et cela ne faisait que le rendre plus en colère encore. Il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose. D'hurler. De crier jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal pour une bonne raison. Ou peut-être avait-il juste besoin de dormir. Ses jambes étaient énervées et ses muscles tressaillaient sous sa peau. Il avait la sensation d'être en manque.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Castiel semblait en colère à son tour et Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Bien sur, il n'aurait probablement pas du se montrer aussi sec envers lui. Il n'aurait pas du tout retourner dans l'appartement sans lui donner d'explications. Mais il estimait avoir le droit de consulter sa psychologue sans lui demander sa permission. Il avait le droit de prendre des médicaments sans lui demander son avis. Il était adulte et libre de ses choix. C'était son corps. Sa vie. Castiel n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui.

- Parce que je ne voyais aucune raison de le faire, répondit-il franchement. On est pas obligé de tout se dire … de tout partager.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse nu et Dean détourna les yeux. Il serra le flacon de cachets dans sa main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait pour en prendre un. Ou deux. Peut-être même trois pour être vraiment sûr. Il avait envie de le faire. De quitter la chambre sans attendre que Castiel ait parlé. Mais il ne le fit pas.

- Non Dean, on n'est pas obligé de tout partager mais le problème c'est que … depuis la mort de ton père, on ne partage plus rien … tu ne me dis plus rien. Et je ne sais pas … on dirait que tu t'en fiches.

Castiel était injuste. Et idiot. Dean ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne savait plus vraiment contre qui il était en colère. Mais il ressentait le besoin de passer ses nerfs sur son petit-ami. Il se força toutefois à respirer calmement pendant une seconde histoire de ne rien faire de stupide.

- Je ne dors plus … je n'ai pas eu plus de trois ou quatre heures de sommeil depuis presque un mois et je ne tiens plus … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, lança t-il.

Dean appuya le flacon de cachet contre son front. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau battait à l'intérieur de son crâne et était sur le point de jaillir par ses tempes. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ce n'était pas une crise de panique. Ce n'était pas uniquement l'épuisement. Il était fou de rage. Prêt à tout casser dans l'appartement simplement pour se calmer un minimum. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère. C'était effrayant.

- Non tu ne peux pas mais Dean … je suis là et je suis …

- Plus efficace que ces putains de cachets ? Quoi ? Tu crois pouvoir les remplacer ? Eh ben vas-y ! Guéris moi ! Soigne moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il hurlait et pendant une seconde, il se demanda si les voisins pouvaient les entendre. Heureusement pour eux Sam dormait chez Chris et Steve. Dean n'aurait pas supporter qu'il se mêle à leur dispute. Il fit un pas dans la direction de Castiel. Ce dernier recula aussitôt. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Je te fais peur ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête et cet aveu eut sur Dean l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Il recula à son tour d'un pas alors que son petit-ami semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, avança ce dernier après un silence incroyablement inconfortable.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de baisser les yeux sur les cachets dans sa main. Il les observa une seconde puis secoua la flacon, appréciant d'entendre le cliquetis des cachets heurtant les parois. Il faisait peur à Castiel. Il faisait peur à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver à ce point.

- Je ne suis pas … je suis juste fatigué … et tu … tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. J'ai besoin de … bordel Cas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Comment peux tu croire que je serais capable de te faire du mal ?

Dean releva la tête à temps pour voir Castiel hausser les épaules, visiblement à court d'arguments.

- Ton comportement n'est pas … il n'est pas normal Dean. Tu ne peux pas ne pas t'en être rendu compte ! Et tu ne me dis plus rien … à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler, tu changes de sujet ou tu me forces à …

- A quoi ? Le coupa Dean. A quoi ? A me faire l'amour ? Alors quoi ? Non seulement je suis de toute évidence un malade mental qui te terrifie mais en plus je suis un violeur ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête mais Dean savait que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Peut-être pas en ces termes bien sur mais … Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas du manque de confiance de son petit-ami.

- On peut dire que tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi … constata t-il.

Il secoua la tête à son tour puis s'éloigna de son petit-ami et sortit de la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il se dirigea dans le salon et attrapa ses cigarettes et son briquet. Il en alluma une et tira dessus frénétiquement pendant quelques secondes. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Il ouvrit alors le flacon de cachet et en prit trois. Il n'avait pas uniquement besoin de dormir. Il voulait perdre connaissance et ne plus rouvrir les yeux avant demain soir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Castiel pouvait aller se faire voir. S'il le terrifiait autant, il n'avait qu'à s'en aller. Dean n'avait pas besoin de lui. Du moins plus maintenant qu'il avait ses cachets.

- Ne les prends pas ! Ordonna Castiel dans son dos.

Dean ricana une seconde avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il avait toujours les mains qui tremblaient et il commençait à avoir mal aux doigts qui s'étaient enfoncés dans le mur un peu plus tôt.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda t-il sans se retourner.

Il tenait les cachets dans sa main droite et sa cigarette entre les doigts de sa main gauche. Il laissa une chance à son petit-ami de s'expliquer avant d'avaler ses cachets.

- Parce qu'on a pas fini de parler … parce qu'une fois que tu les auras pris, tu t'endormiras et je refuse … ce serait comme prendre la fuite. Tu fais ça depuis la mort de ton père mais Dean … tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser sur le bord de la route pendant que tu cours droit dans le mur.

- Pas le droit ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non ?

- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

Dean secoua la tête puis se retourna pour faire à son petit-ami. Il avait la sensation que la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle. Il disait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire et en entendait qu'il n'avait jamais cru entendre dans la bouche de Castiel. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Peut-être était-il juste en train de dormir ? Non. La douleur dans sa main était bien trop réelle pour qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar. Il frissonna. Cette dispute avait bel et bien lieu et elle semblait se diriger vers quelque chose de grave. Le jeune homme avait la sensation que tous les non-dits entre lui et son petit-ami étaient enfin révélés et personne ne serait épargné.

- Je ne joue pas sur les mots. Cas, je t'aime mais tu ne peux pas contrôler ma vie … tu ne peux pas prendre de décisions à ma place et surtout … tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je peux ou non faire. C'est ma vie … mon corps … je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi seul.

La grimace qui déforma un instant les traits de Castiel en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il entendait. Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot dans l'évier derrière lui.

- Tu n'en es pas capable et il n'y a qu'à te voir pour s'en rendre compte. Dean, bordel, regarde-toi dans un miroir une seconde ! Tu as des cernes sous les yeux … tu fumes trop et tu ne manges presque rien. Tu ne vois même pas que tu maigris à vue d'oeil ? Tu ne vois pas que tu dépéris ? La dernière fois que tu as agi de la sorte, tu …

Oh non. Castiel n'avait pas le droit d'évoquer cet événement. Pas alors que Dean allait aussi mal. Pas quand il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser. Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer les similitudes entre son état d'esprit de l'époque et celui dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Il en avait parlé avec le docteur Harvelle. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler avec son petit-ami. Et surtout pas maintenant.

- Ne termine pas cette phrase … Cas, si tu m'aimes, ne termine pas cette phrase, menaça t-il, en serrant les cachets dans ses mains.

Castiel s'essuya le menton de la main pour chasser le sang qui avait coulé dessus. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

- La dernière fois que tu étais dans cet état, tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours et je … je ne veux surtout pas que tu recommences. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête. Il serra les dents tellement fort que sa mâchoire devint rapidement douloureuse. Il fit ensuite volte face et abattit son poing déjà blessé dans la porte du placard devant. Il entendit Castiel crier derrière lui mais il frappa le bois deux fois de plus avant de s'immobiliser. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier et se pencha en avant. Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que sa respiration s'accélérait à nouveau. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu crois tout savoir hein ? Tu crois que tu sais tout mieux que moi ? Lança t-il après quelques secondes.

Castiel avançait dans sa direction mais Dean espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si son petit-ami posait la main sur lui à cet instant précis.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel Dean … je suis juste inquiet pour toi, avança Castiel d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus en avant. Il laissa le temps à son estomac de se stabiliser avant de se redresser lentement et de faire à nouveau face à son petit-ami.

- Non … tu crois que c'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça mais tu te mens … tu veux me contrôler … tu veux faire de moi le petit-ami idéal et je … je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis blessé … plein de défaut et oui … parfois j'agis de façon parfaitement stupide. Mais c'est l'homme que je suis et l'homme que je serais toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais me changer.

- Je ne veux pas te changer, protesta Castiel faiblement.

- Bien sur que si … tu veux … tu veux me contrôler. Et je … je ne peux pas.

Castiel avança une main dans sa direction mais renonça à le toucher au dernier moment. Il recula sa main et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Dean le regarda faire, soulagé d'avoir échapper à un contact qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter à cet instant précis.

- Je veux que tu me fasses confiance c'est tout. J'aimerais que tu me parles et que tu te confies à moi quand les choses ne vont pas bien.

- Je te parle ! Répliqua Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Tu me parlais … parlais au passé. Mais depuis l'enterrement … je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien mais tu ne me dis rien. Je t'ai entendu pleurer dans la douche des dizaines de fois et j'ai … j'ai toujours espéré que tu sortirais et que tu finirais par te confier mais … à chaque fois, tu joues ce rôle. Tu fais comme si tout allait bien et c'est un mensonge. On le sait tous les deux. Tu ne me fais pas confiance Dean … ou pas suffisamment en tout cas.

Dean n'en revenait pas d'entendre Castiel lui faire ce reproche. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je te fais confiance … je … j'espérais simplement pouvoir t'épargner des souffrances inutiles. Je gère le problème … je le gère seul et … tu n'as pas à supporter ce poids avec moi. Je veux que tu vives ta vie … pas que tu passes ton temps à surveiller la mienne. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Putain Cas, tu ne vois pas que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour Sam et toi !

Castiel ne semblait pas satisfait de ce qu'il entendait. Et Dean en avait plus qu'assez de chercher à se justifier. Il n'en revenait pas d'en être arrivé là avec Castiel. Il avait la sensation de sentir son cœur se briser.

- Nous sommes un couple Dean et cela implique que je me fasse du soucis pour toi … que je prenne soin de toi. Je ne vois pas tout ça comme un fardeau … je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage puis posa les yeux sur les doigts qui avaient heurté la cloison et la porte du placard. Ils étaient enflés et certaines de ses phalanges étaient égratignés. Il soupira longuement.

- Je refuse de te croire parce que ce n'est pas possible … tu peux pas être aussi … aussi … intéressé par mon bien-être que tu es prêt à sacrifier le tien ! Ce n'est pas être un couple ça ! Nous sommes deux individus distincts Cas. Pas une seule et même entité ! On vit nos expériences chacun de notre côté … et on les partage quand on juge que c'est opportun.

- Dean, ce n'est pas la conception que j'ai d'un couple et tu le sais. Je veux tout partager avec toi.

- Alors on a un problème.

C'était dit et même si Dean aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le dire, il ne pouvait pas le retirer à présent. Il vit Castiel écarquiller les yeux puis reculer d'un pas. Ils étaient confrontés à quelque chose d'énorme. Leur dispute semblait sans fin et ils ne s'acheminaient clairement pas vers un compromis. Dean avait la sensation qu'il était sur le point de perdre son petit-ami et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Dean, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La question de Castiel le prit par surprise. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois. La réponse était évidente.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Castiel sembla soulagé et l'espace d'une seconde, Dean se demanda s'il en avait réellement douté.

- Alors on va trouver une solution … on peut en discuter … on peut trouver un compromis. Je t'aime et je peux faire des efforts. Je veux en faire. Mais … j'ai besoin que tu en fasses aussi.

Dean entrevoyait une lumière au fond du tunnel. Il avait vraiment envie de s'en approcher. Il voulait la saisir et la laisser le réchauffer. Il voulait que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre avec Castiel. Sa colère s'était envolée et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son petit-ami ce soir. Pendant une seconde, il avait été aveuglé par la violence de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais à présent que son esprit était quelque peu apaisé, il parvenait à nouveau à réfléchir calmement. Il aurait été idiot de perdre Castiel pour si peu.

- Ok, je … je crois que je peux … je vais juste dormir un peu et ensuite … on en rediscutera plus tard d'accord ? Suggéra t-il.

Castiel secoua alors la tête à la grande surprise de Dean. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Ne prends pas ces cachets.

Dean ouvrit sa main et observa une seconde ceux qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume. Il en avait besoin. Castiel devait le comprendre. Il serait plus à même de réfléchir et de mettre les choses au clair avec lui quand il aurait dormi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel lui saisit le poignet rapidement et Dean sentit tous ses muscles se tendre. Depuis quand avait-il peur de son petit-ami ? Depuis quand redoutait-il qu'il lui fasse du mal quand il n'avait jamais réellement élevé la voix contre lui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Les choses ne tournaient pas rond. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Dean avait la sensation d'être face à un inconnu et pas avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie et son lit depuis toutes ces semaines.

- Parce que tu en tiens trois dans ta main quand on sait tous les deux que tu ne devrais en avaler qu'un et seulement de temps en temps … parce que je ne te fais pas confiance avec eux quand tu es dans cet état. Prends rendez-vous avec le docteur Harvelle. Parle avec elle de ce qui s'est passé ce soir et vois ce qu'elle te conseille. Mais ne prends pas ces cachets dans cet état.

Dean avait beau être plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'en était pas moins prêt à accepter ce genre d'accusations à peine dissimulées. Car Castiel avait beau lui jurer qu'il l'aimait, il était tout de même en train de lui avouer qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Qu'il avait peur de le voir replonger et commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.

- J'en ai trois parce que j'étais … je n'étais pas dans mon état normal … et je n'ai pas l'intention. Je ne vais pas avaler le tube entier si c'est ce que tu crains …

Dean, tu as fracassé le mur et la porte de ton placard i peine quelques minutes. Tu … rien ne me garantit que tu ne vas pas tenter quelque chose avec ces cachets.

- Tu crois que je vais tenter de me suicider ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais le faire alors que je t'ai et que je dois veiller sur Sam ?

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Dean pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas que Castiel ramène une énième fois ce sujet sur le tapis. Il serra à nouveau le point et baissa les yeux pour échapper au regard de son petit-ami.

- Sors d'ici, souffla t-il.

Il pouvait sentir son corps se remettre à trembler. Ses muscles tressaillaient à nouveau sous sa peau et sa migraine revenait doucement. Il avait le souffle court et la colère était en train de l'envahir.

- Sors d'ici, répéta t-il un peu plus fort parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Castiel l'avait entendu.

- Dean non, protesta ce dernier.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration puis releva la tête brusquement et fusilla son petit-ami des yeux. Il le repoussa alors des deux mains sans lâcher les cachets qui reposaient entre sa paume et ses doigts.

- Sors d'ici … je ne veux plus te voir, hurla t-il.

Il put lire le choc sur le visage de Castiel. Celui d'être repoussé de la sorte. Celui du changement radical d'attitude de Dean. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas continuer à l'accuser comme il venait de le faire. Il devait partir. Maintenant. Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment entre eux.

- Sors d'ici. Si tu crois vraiment qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance alors on n'a rien à faire ensemble. Je veux que tu partes … je veux que tu partes maintenant !

Castiel recula d'un pas mais ne semblait pas prêt à bouger.

- Dean, s'il te plait … tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis … tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi … pas pour si peu …

- Si peu ? Si peu?! Castiel … tu viens juste de me dire qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance … que tu me crois toujours suicidaire et … ce n'est pas acceptable … non … si c'est ce que tu penses de moi alors je veux que tu partes !

Il vit à l'expression sur le visage de Castiel qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Dean choisit alors de prendre les choses en main. Il ne voulait plus parler. Il était fatigué et déçu. Son cœur était brisé et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser plus longtemps. Il dépassa Castiel et se dirigea dans la chambre rapidement. Il ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode, récupéra les affaires de son petit-ami qui y trainaient puis les jeta à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il entendit les pas de Castiel dans le couloir mais il ne comptait pas lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Il ramassa le pantalon que le jeune libraire avait laissé par terre et l'ajouta à la pile de vêtements dans le couloir. Il ferma ensuite la porte de la chambre et la verrouilla rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel frappait à la porte et lui demandait d'ouvrir.

- Si tu ne t'en vas pas, j'appelle la police ! S'écria Dean en attrapant le verre d'eau que son petit-ami avait laissé sur la table de nuit.

Il mit les trois cachets dans sa bouche, réfléchit une seconde puis les avala avec l'eau. Il jeta ensuite le verre contre la porte de la chambre.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Jeta t-il.

Les coups contre la porte cessèrent enfin mais Dean pouvait sentir le jeune libraire derrière la porte. Il appuya son front contre alors que les larmes lui montaient doucement aux yeux. Il avait conscience d'être sans doute sur le point de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir, il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour Castiel. Il était amoureux de lui et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas envisager de construire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui se sentirait obligé de veiller sur lui en permanence. Quelqu'un qui mettrait perpétuellement ses choix en question. Quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait commis des erreurs. Il en était conscient. Mais jamais il n'avait douté de Castiel. A présent, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait humilié et blessé. Il se sentait plus bas que terre. Il laissa libre court à ses larmes.

- S'il te plait Castiel … s'il te plait … pars … je ne peux pas … je ne veux pas que tu restes … alors s'il te plait … si tu m'aimes … si tu m'aimes vraiment, pars.

Il entendit les sanglots de Castiel de l'autre côté de la porte et il posa instinctivement sa main sur la clé pour ouvrir la porte. Mais quand son petit-ami reprit la parole, il s'immobilisa.

- Je ne veux que ton bien Dean … même si ça doit me briser le cœur. Je vais partir … mais je ne baisse pas les bras. Je t'aime et je ne compte pas t'abandonner.

Dean hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner le dos à la porte et de se laisser glisser lentement contre jusqu'à être assis par terre. Il remonta ses genoux contre lui, les encercla de ses bras puis baissa la tête. Il sentait les premiers effets des cachets qu'il avait pris. Il se sentait comme enveloppé dans du coton. Il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance.

- Prends soin de toi Dean … jure moi de prendre soin de toi, lança Castiel depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme fut incapable de répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Il entendit Castiel ramasser ses affaires et s'éloigner après lui avoir répété qu'il l'aimait. Il ferma les yeux.

- Je te le jure, murmura t-il inutilement.

Castiel ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il avait besoin de le dire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours. Il n'abandonnerait jamais Sam. Pas après la mort de leur père. Et Dean avait toutes les raisons de vivre. Il avait un boulot qu'il adorait. Des amis géniaux. Un petit-ami. Le jeune homme grimaça alors que les larmes redoublaient d'intensité dans ses yeux et sur ses joues. Il n'avait peut-être plus de petit-ami. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer. S'agissait-il seulement d'une dispute ? Etait-ce plus grave ? Venaient-ils de rompre ? Dean soupira. Il aimait le jeune libraire de tout son cœur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter qu'il doute de lui. Il était totalement perdu. Et les cachets lui faisaient de plus en plus d'effet. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa son lit. Les couvertures étaient défaites et l'oreiller de Castiel allait sentir comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dedans. Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas le courage de rejoindre le salon. Il allait devoir dormir par terre. Il étendit ses jambes puis s'allongea sur le côté, son dos collé contre la porte. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et laissa le sommeil s'emparer doucement de lui. Il repensa à tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit et son estomac se contracta douloureusement dans son abdomen. Il savait que les choses avaient échappé à leur contrôle. Ils avaient dit des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Mais Dean savait que le jeune libraire avait été honnête quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour prendre soin de lui. Et c'était là tout le problème. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire de cet aveu. Il ne savait pas s'il serait possible un jour de passer outre ce qu'il avait entendu. S'il était parfaitement honnête, il espérait sincèrement que cela le soit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus longtemps la situation. Au moment où il en était à se demander comment il pourrait prouver à Castiel qu'il se trompait sur son compte, il sentit son esprit sombrer dans l'obscurité et il perdit finalement connaissance. Il accueillit le néant à bras ouverts.


	22. Conseils

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le 22ème chapitre de cette histoire. Dean prend conscience de certaines choses et Chris est une nouvelle fois un ami extraordinaire !**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Merci de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires et messages. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Nothing left to say de Imagined Dragon**

**Chapitre 22 : Conseils**

_« Below my soul_

_I feel an engine_

_Collapsing as it sees the pain_

_If I could only shut it out_

_I've come too far_

_To see the end now_

_Even if my way is wrong_

_I keep pushing on and on and on and on »_

_Imagined Dragon_

Dean fut réveillé par des bruits de poings frappant la porte de sa chambre avec violence. Il cligna plusieurs des yeux, incapable de se souvenir pendant une seconde ce qu'il faisait allongé sur le sol. Il avait mal à la tête et son dos le lançait affreusement. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Sa bouche était entièrement sèche et sa langue lui semblait avoir doublée de volume. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis la dernière fois où il avait pris de la drogue. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs une seconde. Il n'avait pas consommé quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses cigarettes depuis plus d'un an. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Castiel. Son petit-ami devait forcément se trouver quelque part dans l'appartement. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas dans leur lit ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi Dean n'y était pas allongé non plus ? Le jeune homme se redressa alors que la violence des coups doublait d'intensité derrière lui. Il appuya son dos contre le bois froid et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis des semaines et il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Il se redressa difficilement. Ses jambes étaient bizarrement faibles. Il avait la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon la veille. Dean se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne comprenait pas … il ne se souvenait pas. Il se remémora son dernier cauchemar. John avait serré sa gorge entre ses mains pour le tuer. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant et en frappant Castiel. Puis … les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Les cachets. La dispute. Le départ du jeune libraire. Dean s'avança vers son lit en titubant. Il avait rompu avec Castiel. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand la porte de la chambre céda finalement sous les assauts de la personne qui avait frappé un peu plus tôt. Dean leva alors les yeux du sol et se retrouva nez à nez avec Chris. Son meilleur ami avait les cheveux détachés et sortait visiblement du lit s'il en croyait la façon dont ils pointaient bizarrement dans tous les sens autour de son visage. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux.

- Bordel Dean ! Jeta Chris en avançant vers lui.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de défoncer sa porte mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Dean était trop surpris pour se débattre. Ce ne fut que lorsque Chris le força à se pencher au dessus du lavabo en tentant de mettre ses doigts au fond de sa gorge pour le faire vomir qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

- Non … Chris non arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria t-il en se débattant.

Son meilleur ami ne répondit rien et redoubla d'efforts pour le maintenir en place. Dean lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre et se dégagea de son étreinte aussitôt. Il recula ensuite de plusieurs pas pour échapper aux mains que Chris tendaient dans sa direction.

- Dean, tu dois te laisser faire, assura t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser son ami à se conduire d'une manière aussi étrange. Il recula à nouveau jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière lui puis il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que tu essaies de faire ? Demanda t-il.

Son ton était froid et Chris sembla surpris qu'il se montre aussi dur avec lui. Bien sur le jeune guitariste devait penser agir pour son bien. Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même en colère contre lui.

- Gabriel m'a appelé ce matin … m'a dit que Castiel et toi … il m'a dit pour les cachets. J'ai couru ici aussi vite que j'ai pu … il faut que tu te fasses vomir, expliqua Chris.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il avait une migraine atroce et tout ce que Chris disait n'avait aucun sens. Il n'était pas en train de faire une overdose. Bien sûr, il n'aurait probablement pas du avaler trois cachets au lieu d'un. Mais il allait bien. Du moins aussi bien que possible dans son état. Sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il avait dormi et il avait juste besoin d'un bon café pour finir de se réveiller.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Gabe t'a dit mais il a du exagérer. J'ai juste pris des cachets pour dormir hier soir … je ne suis pas en train de faire une overdose et je n'ai pas besoin de me faire vomir. Alors s'il te plait, calme-toi. Tu es ridicule.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Chris s'était considérablement approché de lui. Il semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Dean leva ses deux mains dans sa direction, paumes tournées vers lui pour le dissuader de continuer à avancer.

- Je vais bien, assura t-il une nouvelle fois.

Chris ne semblait pas convaincu.

- C'est pour ça que tu dormais sur le sol de ta chambre ? C'est pour ça que tu as mis Castiel à la porte hier soir ?

Dean soupira longuement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que leurs amis puissent se mêler de leur vie privée mais il supposait que c'était inévitable quand on était aussi proches les uns des autres. Il aurait de loin préféré que Chris lui passe un coup de fil pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Cette façon de débarquer chez lui comme un sauveur était stupide et infantilisante. Dean fit un effort pour garder son calme. Il avait envie d'envoyer Chris se faire voir.

- J'ai mis Castiel à la porte parce qu'on s'est disputé et je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit parce qu'il y avait son odeur sur les draps, confia t-il.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus. Il avait été trop faible pour rejoindre le canapé. Parce qu'il avait pris trois cachets et pas un et parce qu'il avait perdu connaissance rapidement. Mais il préférait garder ces détails pour lui. Chris n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

- Et tout ceci ne regarde ni Gabriel ni toi … mais merci pour le réveil musclé, ajouta Dean avant de tourner le dos à son ami et de sortir de la salle de bains.

Il remonta le couloir et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il mit sa cafetière en route puis sortit une tasse et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Il en sortit une et l'alluma avant de se rendre dans le salon. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il vit l'état dans lequel la pièce se trouvait. Il se souvenait d'avoir tout retourné pour retrouver sa veste. Et bien sûr, il allait devoir expliquer tout cela à Chris. Car il savait que son ami n'allait pas le laisser tranquille de si tôt. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre approcher dans son dos.

- Ca a du être une sacrée dispute pour que vous mettiez l'appartement dans cet état, constata le jeune guitariste quand il l'eut rejoint.

- Ca n'a rien à voir … je cherchais juste quelque chose, jeta Dean.

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café puis il se rendit sur le balcon sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à Chris. Il avait un peu honte de son attitude et il n'aimait pas l'idée que son ami se soit autant inquiété pour lui. Mais par dessus tout, il était furieux que Castiel ait ressenti le besoin de parler à Gabriel. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et c'était insupportable pour le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple. Qu'il n'ait pas à se justifier constamment. Bien sur il avait commis des erreurs. Et sans doute la plus grave avait-elle été de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il était alors totalement désespéré. Prêt à tout pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Il croyait le devoir à ses proches. Il était persuadé d'être un fardeau pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il continuait parfois de le croire. Quand il était incapable d'aller mieux ou de se comporter normalement, il lui arrivait de penser que les personnes qui disaient l'aimer finiraient par se lasser et par partir. Mais il avait vu Castiel accepter énormément de choses de sa part simplement par amour. Chris n'avait jamais baissé les bras et avait continué à le soutenir même quand il était au plus mal. Sam l'aimait malgré tout ce que leur père avait pu lui dire. Steve, Charlie, Jamie, Benny, Gabriel … Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait abandonné jusque là. Et peu importait qu'il se conduise comme un idiot parfois. Ils étaient là pour lui. Quand il allait bien, quand rien ne venait perturber son esprit, il savait avec certitude qu'ils l'aimaient comme il était et qu'ils ne le jugeraient jamais. Quant à Castiel … Dean ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune libraire avait été là à chacune des étapes de sa guérison. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de lui. La seule fois qu'il l'avait quitté, tout avait été de la faute de Dean. C'était lui qui l'avait repoussé. Lui qui lui avait dit toutes ces choses horribles. Mais quand il allait mal … quand son cerveau refusait de réfléchir correctement et quand son cœur était brisé en milles morceaux comme ce soir maudit où il avait tenté de se tuer, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que son chagrin et ses erreurs. Il ne voyait plus personne d'autre que lui. Alors oui, il avait tenté de suicider. Oui il avait pensé pendant un court instant – ou peut-être plusieurs courts instants – que la mort était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Mais il avait dépassé tout ça. Il avait vaincu ses démons et il avait avancé. Pourquoi personne n'acceptait de le croire ? Pourquoi tous ses amis continuaient de croire qu'il était aussi fragile qu'à l'époque ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à savoir ? C'était terriblement frustrant pour lui. Il ne devait pas se battre uniquement contre ses propres problèmes, il devait aussi gérer le manque de confiance des autres. C'était épuisant. Il aurait pu le gérer si cela était venu d'un de ses amis. Mais il ne le pouvait pas quand ce manque cruel de confiance venait de l'homme avec lequel il voulait faire sa vie. Celui qui aurait du être le premier à croire en lui et en sa guérison. Dean acceptait les reproches que Castiel lui avait faits. Il acceptait qu'on lui dise qu'il ne se confiait pas assez. C'était sans nul doute vrai. Mais il n'acceptait pas qu'on l'accuse de vouloir mourir. De vouloir prendre la fuite. Et de ne pas être capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du s'emporter de la sorte. Mais il continuait de penser qu'il avait raison. Et il ne comptait pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait pour sa relation avec Castiel. Ou même s'ils avaient toujours une chance de former un couple. Il le voulait. Il aimait sincèrement le jeune libraire. Mais si ce dernier voulait faire partie de sa vie durablement, il allait devoir lui faire confiance. C'était la base de tout.

Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis but une gorgée de son café. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne réalisa que Chris l'avait rejoint que lorsque son ami posa une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Dean ?

Ca sonnait plus comme une accusation ou un reproche que comme une vraie question. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son ami faire reposer la faute sur lui.

- Il n'a pas confiance en moi … vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, jeta t-il sans regarder Chris.

Il sentit la main sur son épaule se tendre mais son ami ne la retira pas. Dean soupira avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

- J'ai cru … quand Gabriel m'a appelé … j'ai cru que j'allais te retrouver mort … ou au moins dans le coma. Et je … je ne sais pas … c'était comme le jour où Jamie m'a appelé.

- Sauf que je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir … je voulais juste dormir, répliqua t-il.

Il savait que Chris avait beaucoup souffert de sa tentative de suicide. Qu'il s'était reproché – et continuait probablement de se reprocher – de ne pas avoir été capable de l'en empêcher. Mais cela ne justifiait en rien son attitude. Il n'avait pas le droit de tirer des conclusions hâtives simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas vu les signes la dernière fois.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire … ce n'est pas uniquement quelque chose que tu me dis pour me rassurer ? Parce que je … je ne sais pas quoi penser. Dean … tu étais évanoui sur le sol de ta chambre. Tu ne m'as pas entendu alors que j'hurlais de l'autre côté depuis presque dix minutes.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il s'était effectivement réveillé difficilement. Et uniquement parce que Chris frappait comme un malade contre la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas entendu les cris. Sans doute aurait-il du éviter de prendre trois cachets au lieu d'un mais il n'allait certainement pas dire cela à son ami.

- Je ne me suis pas évanoui … je dormais …

- Par terre ? Le coupa Chris, visiblement peu convaincu.

Dean soupira puis jeta son mégot éteint par dessus la rambarde du balcon. Il l'observa voleter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse le voir.

- Oui par terre … parce que le lit sentait comme lui et que le salon était dans un état lamentable … je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi Chris. Tu peux me croire ou ne pas me croire. C'est à toi de voir !

Dean était furieux que son ami se montre aussi méfiant que Castiel. Combien de fois devrait-il prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir ? Qu'il voulait vivre ?

- OK, j'ai peut-être réagi de manière légèrement disproportionné mais … je te rappelle qu'il y a tout juste un an et quelques mois, tu t'ouvrais les veines dans une baignoire …

- Il y a un an et demi oui mais les choses ont changé Chris. Je ne suis plus le même, l'interrompit Dean.

Il vida sa tasse de café d'une traite et grimaça en constatant que le liquide était froid. Il se tourna ensuite vers Chris et l'observa une seconde. Son ami semblait réellement épuisé et inquiet. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait eu tort de débarquer comme un fou dans son appartement.

- Sans doute … je ne remets pas ça en doute. Je sais que tu as changé mais … as-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as tenté de te suicider ? J'étais … Dean, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Et je le suis toujours. Alors peut-être que c'est agaçant pour toi … peut-être que c'est vexant et frustrant mais … c'est comme ça. Tu ne pourras jamais effacer la peur que j'ai ressenti. Tu ne pourras jamais revenir sur ce que tu as fait et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. On ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter … on fait ça parce qu'on t'aime.

Dean soupira longuement. Il comprenait la logique de son ami. Mais il continuait d'être en colère. Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être constamment surveillé. Il ne pourrait jamais mener sa vie normalement s'il avait toujours quelqu'un sur le dos.

- Je ne veux pas mourir Chris … je ne veux pas … je veux vivre. Je te le jure. J'ai juste … j'ai juste du mal à dormir et ces médicaments m'aident. C'est ma psychologue qui me les a prescrit … je ne suis pas allé les acheter chez un dealer quelconque. Je sais ce que je fais.

Chris serra l'épaule de Dean dans sa main avant de poser l'autre sur sa joue pour la caresser du bout du pouce. Parfois le jeune homme oubliait qu'ils avaient été plus que des amis à une époque. Parfois il oubliait que Chris l'avait aimé autrement que comme un frère. Mais son affection pour lui était visible dans chacun de ses gestes. Dans la tendresse que Dean pouvait lire dans son regard quand il se posait sur lui.

- Et combien en as-tu pris exactement ? Demanda alors Chris.

La question arracha un frisson à Dean. Il pouvait mentir. Il pouvait dire à son ami qu'il n'en avait avalé qu'un seul et qu'il ne comptait pas en reprendre avant un moment. Mais il savait que Chris verrait clair dans son jeu à la minute où les mots franchiraient le seuil de ses lèvres.

- Trois … juste trois.

- Soit deux de trop … et pourquoi ?

Dean soupira en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas réellement de réponse à apporter à son ami. Mais il savait que Chris ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris la parole.

- J'en sais rien … pour être sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Parce que j'étais tellement épuisé que j'aurais été capable de tout pour dormir … parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même … parce que je m'étais disputé avec Castiel. Un peu de tout ça à la fois sans doute.

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Chris !

Dean savait que son comportement n'avait pas été à proprement parlé rassurant. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait songé à mourir.

- Quoi Dean ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu entends ? Et ben je te rassure … moi non plus. Je … je pense sincèrement que tu me dis la vérité et que tu ne voulais pas mourir … mais … tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais et franchement … tu as pris trois cachets et tu as eu de la chance que cela ne fasse rien de plus que de t'assommer pour quelques heures ! La prochaine fois tu auras peut-être moins de chance … la prochaine fois tu en prendras peut-être trois de plus et … Dean … je veux te faire confiance mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais … que tu n'as aucune considération pour ta propre santé. Ce n'est pas acceptable. Tu dois prendre soin de toi.

Dean se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et rentra à nouveau dans l'appartement. Cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il y avait du vrai dans les propos de son ami. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il n'attachait pas forcément une grande importance à sa santé. Il veillait sur celle de son frère et sur celle de tous ses proches avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais il ne faisait pas toujours attention à lui. Il savait qu'il avait trop maigri ces derniers temps parce qu'il ne mangeait plus assez. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi en prenant trois cachets au lieu d'un seul. Il n'avait vu que l'objectif à atteindre et n'avait à aucun moment pensé aux conséquences. Cela faisait peut-être de lui quelqu'un de dangereux.

- Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir ! Lança t-il par dessus son épaule.

Chris le rejoignit à l'intérieur du salon et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Est-ce que tu peux au moins admettre qu'il est difficile pour nous de te croire sur paroles ?

Dean hocha faiblement la tête. Il voulait bien croire que ses amis avaient une raison de s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Mais il n'admettait pas qu'ils puissent s'en faire pour sa vie. Il y avait une différence entre ne pas prendre suffisamment soin de soit et tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Du moins, c'était ce que Dean aimait à penser.

- Je vais bien, lâcha t-il.

Et bien sur c'était un mensonge. Le même qu'il avait servi à Castiel. Le même qu'il se répétait encore et encore quand il se regardait dans la glace et qu'il suivait des doigts le dessin visible de ses côtes sous sa peau trop pâle. Le même qu'il avait prononcé devant le docteur Harvelle. Sauf qu'à présent que son ami le confrontait à la réalité, il avait conscience qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il avait conscience que ses absences et ses cauchemars témoignaient de son mal être psychique. Mais il avait ignoré jusque là les effets que son comportement avait sur son corps. Et il ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps.

- Dean, tu ne manges presque pas … tu bois trop de café … tu fumes trop. Et maintenant les cachets … non tu ne vas pas bien. Tout le monde le voit et tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de ne pas continuer à te laisser te détériorer.

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir, rappela le jeune homme parce qu'il estimait que ce point était important à souligner.

- Je te crois Dean … je te crois. Mais il va falloir prendre soin de toi si tu veux convaincre les autres … et par là j'entends Castiel et Sam principalement.

Chris pénétra ensuite dans la cuisine et entreprit de préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom à son ami. Dean le suivit et s'assit à la table en silence. Il était prêt à faire des efforts. Ne serait-ce que pour calmer ses proches et les empêcher de continuer à se mêler de sa vie. Bien sûr, cela soulevait le problème de Castiel. Il l'avait chassé de chez lui pour la même raison qui avait poussé Chris à venir le voir ce matin. Et c'était injuste d'être plus dur avec lui qu'avec son ami.

- Est-ce que tu sais si Castiel m'en veut ? Demanda t-il finalement quand le silence de Chris devint trop dur à supporter.

Le jeune guitariste leva le nez des œufs qu'il était en train de faire cuire et haussa les épaules.

- Il te pardonnera … du moins si c'est ce que tu veux.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde. Il était nerveux à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet avec son meilleur ami. Il savait que Chris appréciait réellement Castiel maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il aimait Dean. Mais il restait méfiant.

- Je sais qu'il me pardonnera … mais je ne sais pas si moi je pourrais lui pardonner, avoua t-il alors.

Il ne pourrait jamais tenir rigueur à son petit-ami – s'il était toujours son petit-ami – d'être inquiet pour sa santé. Pas maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il avait toutes les raisons de s'en soucier. Mais il n'acceptait pas que le jeune libraire veuille le contrôler. Il n'acceptait pas son manque de confiance quand c'était exactement ce qu'il réclamait de Dean.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être inquiet pour toi.

Dean regarda son ami le servir en œufs et en bacon. Il n'avait pas réellement faim. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait aucun appétit. Il se forçait parfois. Mais généralement, il finissait par vomir le contenu de son estomac quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je pourrais accepter qu'il s'inquiète pour moi … comme toi tu inquiètes pour moi mais pas … tu ne l'as pas entendu Chris. Je peux te jurer qu'il n'a aucune confiance en moi. Il croit que je suis trop fragile … que je suis trop faible pour pouvoir prendre mes propres décisions. Il veut me contrôler. Il veut … il veut surveiller toutes les choses que je fais.

- Tu es un idiot ! Jeta alors Chris en lâchant la fourchette qu'il lui avait apporté sur la table.

Dean la saisit en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami se montre aussi dur avec lui. Il estimait ne pas le mériter. Mais il était décidé à laisser à Chris le bénéfice du doute.

- Castiel t'aime espèce d'imbécile !

- Et alors ça n'excuse pas tout, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Chris se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se passa une main qui tremblait dans les cheveux. Il était en colère. Dean pouvait le voir dans chacun de ses gestes. Depuis quand le jeune guitariste prenait-il le parti de Castiel plutôt que le sien ?

- Bien sur que non mais … bordel … il est mort de trouille … parce qu'il te voit dépérir sous ses yeux. Tu ne lui dis rien. Tu ne lui parles pas et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Alors peut-être qu'il s'est montré excessif mais … c'est uniquement parce que tu ne lui as donné aucune indication sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour te venir en aide.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il n'avait effectivement rien dit à Castiel de son mal être. Il n'avait pas parlé des cauchemars qu'il faisait ou des remords qu'il ressentait constamment. Il n'avait pas évoqué les nausées perpétuelles dès qu'il mangeait. Pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé de la façon dont il avait de pleurer dès qu'il était seul. Il n'était pas idiot. Il reconnaissait les symptômes de la dépression. Il avait déjà du y faire face par le passé. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son petit-ami pour l'aider. C'était uniquement parce qu'il refusait de l'accabler avec des choses qui ne le concernaient pas.

- Il m'a interdit de prendre ces cachets.

- Non, protesta Chris. Il t'a déconseillé de le faire.

- Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu … tu ne peux pas … il essaie de me contrôler … j'ai la sensation qu'il veut … qu'il ne me fait pas confiance et … comment pourrais-je faire ma vie avec quelqu'un qui refuse de me faire confiance ?

Dean s'attendait à ce que Chris le soutienne sur ce point. Il savait que le jeune guitariste était quelqu'un d'extrêmement indépendant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait qu'on le surveille. Même s'il s'agissait de Steve.

- Tu sais … je crois que si Steve … si Steve vivait une épreuve comme celle que tu vis … je crois que je serais constamment là à le surveiller … à m'assurer que tout va bien pour lui. Parce que je l'aime et que je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir. Je crois que c'est pareil pour Castiel … il a sans doute eu tort de te dire toutes ces choses mais il t'aime … je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et il a confiance en toi.

- Depuis quand es-tu de son côté ?

- Je ne suis pas de son côté … pas plus que je ne suis du tien d'ailleurs dans cette histoire. Mais je déteste l'idée de vous voir vous déchirer pour si peu.

Dean estimait le problème trop grave pour être ramené à ces deux petits mots. « Si peu ». Chris ne pouvait décemment pas penser que le manque de confiance de Castiel était un détail.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il … qu'il me voit comme un gamin. Je sais que je suis plus jeune que lui mais je ne suis pas un gamin. Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps et il n'a pas le droit … il n'a pas le droit de se comporter avec moi comme s'il avait la moindre autorité sur moi.

Chris soupira longuement et Dean pouvait sentir son agacement sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit qui le trahissait. Le jeune homme ne comptait pas pour autant abandonner le sujet. Il n'était pas prêt à oublier ce que Castiel lui avait dit.

- Castiel veut simplement que tu ailles mieux. C'est ce qu'on veut tous, avança le jeune guitariste après quelques secondes.

Dean mangea quelques bouchées de ses œufs avant de reposer sa fourchette. Son estomac protesta aussitôt et il lutta contre la nausée pendant un instant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en avaler plus mais il avait envie d'essayer.

- Il m'a dit clairement qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Il m'a reproché d'avoir déjà tenté de me suicider et il s'est servi de ça pour justifier le fait qu'il m'interdisait de prendre ces cachets. Alors ne me dis pas qu'il ne cherche pas à me contrôler parce que je ne te croirais pas.

- Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que je vais te dire. Dean … Castiel n'a jamais cherché à te forcer à quoi que ce soit … il n'a jamais voulu te changer. Il t'a pris comme tu étais et il t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Mais, il sait également que tu as traversé l'enfer et comme nous tous, il ne peut pas oublier à quel point il a été proche de te perdre … Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'oublier ça … il doit vivre avec cette peur constamment. Il cherche les signes et … j'étais là à cette époque Dean. Je sais comment tu te comportais … tu refais exactement la même chose … tu te renfermes sur toi même … tu ne manges plus … tu pleures constamment et tu as des sautes d'humeur. Je ne dis pas que tu veux mourir … je te crois sur paroles quand tu dis que ce n'est pas le cas mais … de l'extérieur, je peux te garantir que ça y ressemble drôlement. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais pensé à tout ça si seulement tu avais accepté de lui parler avant de te faire prescrire ces cachets. Ou si tu n'avais pas agi en douce.

Dean devait admettre que le raisonnement de son ami tenait la route. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à penser qu'il méritait qu'on lui fasse confiance.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux … je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner …

- Mais tu l'aimes, avança Chris en souriant faiblement.

- Bien sur que je l'aime.

C'était une des rares choses dont il ne doutait pas. Mais cela pouvait-il réellement suffire ?

- Alors ne fais surtout pas la bêtise de le repousser. Tu l'as déjà faite une fois … tu te souviens ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier à quel point il avait été malheureux en apprenant le mariage de Castiel et de Rafael. A quel point il avait voulu que le jeune libraire revienne dans sa vie. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Castiel. Ce serait lui ou personne. De ça, Dean en était convaincu.

- Et tu as été malheureux comme les pierres pendant tout le temps que cela a duré. Je ne veux pas te voir faire la même erreur une seconde fois. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à l'époque, rappela Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Chris haussa les épaules.

- Oui et je me trompais … je suis un idiot moi aussi mais tu le savais déjà … peu importe ce que je disais à l'époque. Castiel est bon pour toi. Il a longtemps été ta bouée de sauvetage. Il t'a maintenu à flots et il … il t'a sauvé la vie. Vous allez faire votre vie ensemble. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu fasses le premier pas. Il n'osera jamais revenir vers toi dans ces circonstances.

- Alors quoi ? J'oublie tout ce qu'il m'a dit et je lui demande de revenir ?

Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ignorer leur dispute. Il y avait eu trop de choses d'échangées. Trop d'erreurs commises des deux côtés. Ils auraient tort de ne pas aborder les sujets évoqués. Cela finirait probablement par revenir à la surface un jour ou l'autre. Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'en parler sans perdre son calme.

- Non, tu en parles avec lui, déclara Chris. Tu te conduis en adulte et tu abordes avec lui les sujets qui fâchent. Vous trouverez des compromis. Mais tu ne devras plus le laisser en dehors de tes problèmes si tu ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

Chris avait raison. Une nouvelle fois, il avait raison. Dean ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait besoin d'avancer avec Castiel et pour cela, il devait éclaircir les choses avec lui. Il allait devoir accepter de se confier. Accepter que mêler son petit-ami à tout ça ne le ferait pas fuir. Car c'était sans doute ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Voir le jeune libraire fuir devant la tâche à accomplir. Il soupira en réalisant à quel point il manquait lui aussi de confiance en son petit-ami. C'était ce que Castiel avait essayé de lui dire. Mais Dean avait été trop énervé pour accepter de l'écouter.

- Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il … enfin je veux dire … il a sa vie et je sais qu'il a tendance à la mettre entre parenthèses ces derniers temps parce qu'il veut veiller sur moi constamment. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse un tel sacrifice. Je veux qu'il vive.

- Alors dis-lui. Parle lui en franchement et sans t'énerver. Il peut comprendre tu sais … il n'est pas idiot.

Dean hocha la tête. Bien sur que Castiel pouvait comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais du en douter.

- J'ai peur que … j'ai peur que ce soit trop pour lui. Qu'il choisisse de partir parce que je lui en demande trop. Je ne veux pas le faire fuir.

- Et pourtant, tu l'as mis à la porte, rappela Chris calmement.

Il marquait un point. Un de plus. Dean avait tout fait à l'envers. Il avait été un parfait imbécile. Et si Castiel avait sa part de responsabilité dans leur dispute, il n'était définitivement pas le seul à blâmer. Dean aurait du accepter de l'écouter. Et il aurait du accepter ses reproches sans devenir fou furieux. Il allait devoir s'excuser. Et il allait devoir mettre de côté ses doutes pour se confier à son petit-ami. Pour partager avec lui ce qu'il ressentait. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop tard.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera de me parler ? Je l'ai mis à la porte assez violemment hier … je sais que je lui ai fait peur.

Chris sourit faiblement et Dean profita de son silence pour tenter d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de ses œufs. Son estomac protesta faiblement mais il ne se sentait pas aussitôt nauséeux. C'était une petit victoire pour le jeune homme.

- Gabriel m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit … qu'il était trop inquiet pour fermer l'oeil. Je crois qu'il sera soulagé de te voir … et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux que tu acceptes de lui parler. Il pense que tu le détestes. Il a cru que tu rompais avec lui hier soir.

- Je ne pourrais jamais le détester, protesta Dean.

- Je le sais … tout le monde le sait mais … Castiel a des doutes lui aussi … tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

Dean acquiesça. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir pensé qu'ils avaient rompu. L'idée avait également traversé l'esprit du jeune homme au moment où il avait perdu connaissance. Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été idiot de repousser son petit-ami. Il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal. La colère qu'il avait ressenti alors était totalement disproportionnée. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait devoir évoqué avec le docteur Harvelle. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait un problème. Il allait devoir travailler là-dessus. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Castiel sur le côté. Il allait lui demander de l'accompagner dans ce processus. Ils s'en sortiraient ensemble.

- Maintenant mange, ordonna Chris.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Une nouvelle fois, son meilleur ami l'avait mis face à ses bêtises. Et il l'avait aidé à prendre conscience des choses. Il avait réellement de la chance de l'avoir.

- Merci pour tout Chris, souffla t-il car il se devait de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était reconnaissant.

Le jeune guitariste secoua la tête.

- Ne me remercie pas … tu sais que j'adore te faire la morale. Presque autant que j'aime faire l'amour à Steve.

Dean grimaça.

- Tu es dégoutant, déclara t-il.

Chris ricana alors une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules. Dean était toujours gêné quand son ami évoquait nonchalamment sa vie sexuelle avec son mari. Mais il était content de voir qu'il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire malgré tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avant. Son attitude avait un goût de normalité dont Dean avait terriblement besoin. Sa vie était peut-être sans dessus dessous mais il savait qu'il pouvait se raccrocher à ces petites choses pour continuer d'avancer.

- Bizarrement, tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, plaisanta alors Chris.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire une seconde devant l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il sentit son estomac se stabiliser et il tenta de prendre une nouvelle bouchée du petit-déjeuner que Chris lui avait préparé. Il fut heureux de constater que son estomac ne protestait plus. Il enchaîna alors avec une nouvelle bouchée. Et bientôt, il avait vidé l'assiette. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il mangeait correctement. Il devait admettre que cela faisait du bien.

- Remarque, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que je préfère largement faire l'amour avec Steve. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il peut être souple quand il m'allonge sur le lit et qu'il me chevauche tout en réussissant à …

- Stop ou je te jure que je vais vomir mon petit déjeuner ! Protesta Dean en collant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Il vit les lèvres de Chris bouger encore pendant une seconde – probablement pour terminer sa phrase – et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il disait. Il était heureux de savoir que ses amis avaient une vie sexuelle épanouissante. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'entendre les détails de leurs ébats. Il en savait déjà bien assez. Il retira ses mains de ses oreilles quand il fut sûr que Chris avait terminé et poussa un long soupire.

- Je suis sûr que Steve serait ravi de savoir que tu partages toutes ces infos avec moi, jeta t-il en grimaçant.

- Mais comme tu ne lui diras jamais, je suis tranquille, rappela Chris en souriant de plus belle.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je me tairais ?

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que c'est ton devoir de garder tout ça pour toi … et parce que je viens de te faire un super petit déjeuner et que j'ai également sauvé ton couple.

Dean devait admettre que ça tenait la route. Il fit tout de même mine de réfléchir une seconde avant d'hocher la tête pour donner son accord à son ami. Ce dernier lui tapota alors gentiment la main avant de se lever pour se servir des œufs. Dean le suivit des yeux, soulagé qu'il soit là avec lui. Il n'aurait pas cru en ouvrant les yeux que la présence de Chris serait une bonne chose. Mais après quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie, le jeune homme avait oublié sa migraine et les courbatures dans ses muscles. Il avait l'esprit plus clair que la veille et il était prêt à arranger les choses avec Castiel. Il savait qu'il le devait à son ami. Chris avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour lui faire prendre conscience des choses importantes. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était particulièrement doué pour ce genre de choses ou si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé quelques années plus tôt. A vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Il était simplement heureux de savoir qu'il existait dans ce monde une personne capable de le remettre à sa place sans problèmes. Sam était trop jeune pour trouver les mots justes et Castiel n'osait jamais le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Chris, quant à lui, ne voyait aucun problème à le bousculer pour le mettre face à ses erreurs. Il n'aurait jamais toléré que qui que ce soit lui parle de cette manière. Il aurait cassé la figure de celui qui aurait tenté. Mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses propos. Rien de plus que l'affection immense qu'il avait pour Dean et la volonté farouche de le voir mener enfin une vie qui le rendrait heureux. Chris avait été là dans les pires moments de son existence. Il l'avait vu au plus mal et il savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Dean était réellement heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui quand il en avait besoin. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête, il devait admettre qu'il en avait probablement plus souvent besoin que n'importe quelle autre personne sur Terre. Mais Chris ne semblait pas se lasser de le remettre à sa place et de le mettre mal à l'aise en lui donnant des détails sur sa vie sexuelle avec son mari. Il en tirait tous les deux un certain bénéfice. Et c'était probablement la philosophie même de leur relation. Gagnant – gagnant. Leur amitié les rendait heureux sans interférer dans leurs relations amoureuses. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à demander.


	23. Excuses acceptées

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le 23ème chapitre de cette histoire. Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.**

**Merci une énième fois à ceux et celles qui me lisent.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**

**Sydney8202**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Nothing compares to you de Sinead O'Connor**

**Chapitre 23 : Excuses acceptées**

_« It's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong_

_I could put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you »_

_Sinead O'Connor_

Castiel était mort d'inquiétude. Il ne tenait plus en place et mourrait d'envie de retourner chez Dean pour mettre les choses au point avec lui. Il savait qu'il avait dit des choses qu'il n'aurait probablement pas du dire au jeune homme. Il s'en voulait. Et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si toutefois son petit-ami commettait une bêtise durant son absence.

Il avait été terrifié en voyant les cachets. Il savait que Dean avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient parlé. Il avait progressé et semblait avoir oublié son désir de mourir. Mais Castiel se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone presque deux ans plus tôt. Il avait alors prévu de mourir comme sa mère. En avalant un tube entier de cachets. S'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Voir ces cachets dans la main du jeune homme l'avait renvoyé à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et Castiel avait paniqué.

Gabriel avait tenté de le réconforter. Il avait appelé Chris pour lui demander de veiller à ce que Dean ne fasse pas de bêtises. Le jeune libraire savait qu'ils auraient eu des nouvelles si toutefois quelque chose était arrivé. Il n'en était pas moins mort d'inquiétude. Et Gabriel avait beau tout faire pour tenter de le distraire, rien ne marchait vraiment.

Castiel pensait à Dean. Constamment. A chaque minute de la journée. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il supposait que cela devait être dur pour son ami. Toutefois il s'en contrefichait. Il adorait Gabriel. Mais Dean était et resterait toujours sa priorité.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Deux jours que le jeune homme l'avait mis à la porte de son appartement. Deux jours durant lesquels Castiel avait passé son temps assis sur son canapé à songer à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers. A tout ce qu'il avait dit et entendu. A tout ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire durant son absence.

Après leur dispute, Castiel était allé voir Gabriel. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rester seul et il avait besoin de son ami. Ils avaient longuement discuté puis Castiel avait accepté l'offre de son ami de dormir sur le canapé. Il n'était rentré que le lendemain. Il n'était plus ressorti depuis. Il n'avait pas mangé, n'avait presque rien bu et n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Il avait son téléphone portable serré dans sa main et attendait sans trop savoir quoi.

Gabriel était passé le voir deux fois. Il avait tenté de le convaincre de sortir avant de renoncer. Il lui avait préparé de quoi manger mais n'avait pas cherché à le forcer à l'avaler. Il avait fini par baisser les bras et par repartir. Castiel s'en voulait de se comporter de la sorte avec lui. Il allait probablement devoir lui présenter des excuses quand tout serait arrangé avec Dean. Si tout s'arrangeait avec Dean … car le jeune libraire n'était plus sûr rien.

Il aimait son petit-ami. Cela ne faisait aucun doute et il était persuadé que Dean l'aimait en retour. Mais leur relation était compliquée. Elle avait été mise à l'épreuve ces derniers temps. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Il était prêt à tout. Il se fichait que les choses soient difficiles. Il voulait être avec Dean. Il voulait le voir guérir et mener une vie heureuse. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y arriver. Ils étaient deux dans cette histoire. Et s'il était prêt à faire des efforts, il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit prêt à en faire de son côté. Il était toutefois nécessaire que le jeune homme y mette du sien pour qu'ils puissent avancer ensemble. Il allait devoir apprendre à lui faire confiance et à se confier à lui. Il allait devoir accepter de baisser ses défenses pour laisser Castiel entrer pour de bon. Et le jeune homme semblait réfractaire à cette idée. Peu importait ses motivations ou les explications qu'il pouvait fournir. Castiel refusait de les entendre. Il avait besoin de faire partie de la vie de Dean. Pas uniquement dans les bons moments. Ce serait trop simple. Il voulait également être impliqué dans les mauvais. Et c'était là que le jeune homme semblait avoir un problème. Castiel ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Il voulait croire que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Mais il n'était plus sûr de rien sur ce point. Il était perdu.

Et peu importait le temps qu'il passait à y penser et à y réfléchir. Il avait envisagé tous les scénarios – les bons comme les mauvais – il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Il refusait de construire quoi que ce soit avec un homme qui ne lui faisait pas confiance.

C'était là que son problème devenait réellement insoluble. Il ne pouvait pas envisager d'avenir avec Dean dans ces circonstances et refusait de toute façon d'en envisager un sans lui. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Dean comme ça et certainement pas sans lui. Les deux jours qu'il avait passé loin de lui le lui avaient confirmé. Il aimait trop le jeune homme pour pouvoir se passer de lui. Il avait besoin de lui. Physiquement tout autant qu'émotionnellement. Il n'était pas complet sans lui. C'était presque comme s'il avait été amputé d'un membre. Ou que son cœur avait été déchiré en deux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire comprendre à Gabriel quand son ami cherchait à le faire sortir de chez lui. Mais il n'existait aucun mot suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à son meilleur ami que le jeune homme représentait tout pour lui ? Comment lui faire entendre qu'il était son âme sœur ? Castiel avait toujours cru au véritable amour. A celui qui bouleversait les vies de ceux qui le partageait. Il avait vu ses parents vieillir ensemble sans jamais envisager de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il les avait vu souffrir physiquement et mentalement quand l'un d'eux était loin. Il savait ce que cela représentait pour eux. Il savait exactement qu'il était possible de ne vivre que pour l'autre. Il avait cherché cela toute sa vie. Il avait cru l'avoir trouvé avec Rafael. Mais le manque n'était pas aussi fort. Le malaise était présent en l'absence du jeune avocat. Mais jamais avant Castiel ne s'était senti aussi mal. Rafael n'avait jamais été son âme sœur. Dean en revanche … Dean était sa moitié. Il avait emporté avec lui une partie du jeune libraire, fait sienne un morceau de son cœur. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière à présent. Impossible de défaire ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais cherché à faire en premier lieu. C'était arrivé malgré eux. A présent, Castiel devait composer avec. Et il était terrifié. Il avait peur d'être le seul à ressentir cet attachement. Peur que Dean puisse se passer de lui sans subir ce même manque insoutenable. Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire si c'était le cas. Il n'entrevoyait aucune solution si Dean mettait un terme à leur histoire.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait lui si toutefois le jeune homme revenait sans avoir pris conscience des changements à opérer. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit prêt à le lui accorder.

Il allait devoir attendre et voir. Ecouter le jeune homme s'il décidait de revenir vers lui. Il aviserait en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il voulait juste revoir son petit-ami et le serrer contre lui. Ils discuteraient ensuite.

Mais Dean ne semblait pas décider à venir. Castiel savait que Chris était avec lui. Il savait que rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver en présence de son meilleur ami. Mais le jeune homme avait déjà échappé à leur attention. Il avait déjà réussi à fuir pour commettre l'irréparable. Et Castiel était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse recommencer.

Il était toujours assis sur son canapé à chercher vainement une solution à ses problèmes quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Ils avaient échangé leurs clefs peu de temps avant la mort de John pour pouvoir se voir plus souvent. Mais il savait que le jeune homme n'oserait pas rentrer sans frapper après leur dispute. Et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Gabriel quelques secondes plus tard.

- Eh Cassie ! Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles. Tu es là ?

Castiel soupira longuement. Il savait que son ami était inquiet pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à le convaincre de quitter Dean. Mais sa présence était difficile à supporter pour lui. Elle lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin qu'on veille sur lui. Que son petit-ami n'était pas là et qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Il le confrontait à une réalité qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer l'espace de quelques heures. Mais Gabriel refusait de l'entendre. Il continuait de venir pour tenter de le réconforter ou simplement de lui changer les idées. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas que sans Dean, Castiel n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune guérison possible. Sans le jeune homme, Castiel était perdu.

- Je suis là ! Lança t-il tout de même.

Il aurait été rude d'ignorer son ami. Et il savait d'expérience que Gabriel ne baisserait pas les bras. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

- J'ai laissé les clefs de la boutique à Anna pour quelques heures et je me demandais si tu avait envie d'aller voir un café en bas de chez toi … histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Castiel ne voulait pas sortir. Il ne voulait pas affronter le monde extérieur. Il n'était pas prêt. Il doutait de l'être un jour. Il était presque sûr qu'en l'absence de Dean, il resterait enfermé dans son appartement sans avoir la force de ressortir un jour. On le retrouverait probablement mort de déshydratation ou de faim sur son canapé après quelques semaines.

- Je préfère rester ici au cas où il viendrait, répliqua t-il.

- Cassie … lâcha Gabriel dans un soupire.

Castiel savait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre sans avoir vécu la même chose. Gabriel avait eu des petites amies. Il les avait aimé. Mais il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître celle qui bouleverserait son univers tout entier. Il n'avait pas rencontré son âme sœur. C'était quelque chose que seuls les initiés pouvaient comprendre. Quelque chose que tout le monde devrait avoir le chance de connaître un jour. Car même si Castiel était misérable à cause de ce lien profond qui l'unissait à Dean, ce n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur intense que cela lui procurait. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi intense et d'aussi fort de sa vie. Etre avec Dean, c'était comme réapprendre à respirer … comme sentir son cœur battre à nouveau dans sa poitrine. C'était être exactement à l'endroit où on avait besoin d'être. C'était être chez soi même loin de sa maison. C'était tout à la fois. Gabriel le connaîtrait peut être un jour. Castiel le lui souhaitait.

- Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour m'aider Gabe mais je ne suis pas prêt … je ne peux pas … j'ai besoin de rester ici.

- Je ne te parle pas d'aller loin de ton appartement. Juste du café en bas de chez toi. On pourra surveiller et si toutefois il venait, on ne pourra pas le louper, plaida Gabriel.

Castiel se contenta alors de secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder. C'était trop important pour lui. C'était vital. Il ferma les yeux une seconde alors qu'il entendait Gabriel s'approcher du canapé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son ami était devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage fermé.

- Tu ne sais même pas s'il va venir, lâcha t-il.

Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ensemble l'hypothèse que Dean mette un terme à leur relation. Castiel y avait pensé. Mais l'entendre dire rendait les choses bien trop réelles. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

- Ca fait deux jours Cassie … deux jours et tu n'as aucune nouvelle.

Gabriel faisait ce que n'importe quel ami aurait fait à sa place. Il cherchait à confronter Castiel à la dure réalité. Il cherchait à le préparer à ce qui pourrait se passer sans pour autant lui assurer que cela se finirait ainsi. Il voulait que le choc soit moins fort si toutefois le jeune homme ne revenait pas. Mais il ignorait que rien ne pourrait jamais rendre les choses plus simples. Que Castiel ne pourrait de toute façon pas se remettre de l'absence de son petit-ami. Peu importait ce que ses proches faisaient. Il ne serait plus jamais lui même si Dean rompait avec lui.

- Gabe, s'il te plait … tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua t-il froidement.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer méchant. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son meilleur ami. Mais il devait mettre un terme à ses tentatives avant de perdre réellement patience. Il était épuisé et il n'avait pas la force de s'expliquer calmement avec Gabriel. Soit il le laissait tranquille soit Castiel serait obligé de le forcer à partir. Il avait peut-être perdu Dean. Il refusait aussi de perdre Gabriel.

- Ok, ok … tu marques un point. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux comme tu l'es mais … je sais que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu vas perdre la tête si tu restes enfermé plus longtemps.

- Alors je perdrais la tête … de toute façon, je suis perdu sans lui.

- Cassie, tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ?

Gabriel était un garçon incroyablement sensible. Il n'avait pas honte d'exprimer ses sentiments devant les autres. Et il ne se cachait pas pour pleurer. Castiel était surpris de le voir aussi dur dans ses propos. Il aurait du pouvoir comprendre.

- Non je n'exagère pas, protesta le jeune libraire en relevant la tête pour observer son ami. Je n'exagère pas … tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Gabe … tu ne sais pas … j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai l'impression … j'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Et je ne peux pas … sans lui … sans lui, je ne peux pas.

Le visage de Gabriel se tendit et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait s'emporter. Mais son ami finit par hocher la tête et par lui adresser un petit sourire triste.

- Je déteste te voir dans cet état c'est tout, confia t-il.

Castiel le savait et il se détestait pour ça. Il n'aurait pas du faire subir cette épreuve à son meilleur ami. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Il souffrait de l'absence de Dean. Il souffrait au point qu'il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais y survivre.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider mais je … je suis …

Gabriel fut interrompu dans sa tirade par la sonnette de l'appartement de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers la porte. Castiel le suivit du regard. Tout ses muscles se tendirent brusquement. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment mais il savait exactement qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il se leva difficilement du canapé. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et courbatus. Il avait mangé trop peu ces derniers jours pour avoir suffisamment d'énergie. Mais il avait besoin de le voir. Besoin d'être là quand Gabriel ouvrirait la porte. Il avança jusqu'à apercevoir son ami. Il resta toutefois à une bonne distance de lui et s'appuya contre le mur à sa droite. Gabriel jeta un coup d'oeil par le judas avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

- C'est lui, se contenta t-il de dire.

Le jeune libraire se garda de lui dire qu'il le savait. Qu'il l'avait senti au plus profond de lui-même. C'était une autre chose que son meilleur ami ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre. Il l'encouragea à ouvrir d'un signe de la tête. Gabriel acquiesça puis fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Quand Castiel aperçut enfin Dean pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Il tomba sur les fesses et vit aussitôt Gabriel se précipiter dans sa direction.

- Cassie, ça va ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était incapable de quitter Dean des yeux. Il avait besoin de le regarder. Besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le jeune homme semblait en bonne santé. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes imposantes sous les yeux mais il semblait un peu mieux que lors de leur dispute. Castiel laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement alors que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean était venu lui dire mais sa seule présence suffisait à le rassurer. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Il se sentait vivant à nouveau.

- Castiel ?

Le jeune libraire tenta d'essuyer ses joues mais les larmes continuaient de couler. Il savait que Gabriel était agenouillé à côté de lui et cherchait à le remettre debout. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean. Le jeune homme semblait brusquement inquiet à son tour. Il n'était toujours pas entré dans l'appartement. Peut-être redoutait-il la réaction de Castiel. Si ce dernier avait été capable de parler, il l'aurait rassuré sur ce point. Mais sa gorge était nouée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda finalement Dean en se tournant vers Gabriel.

- Le cœur brisé abruti … voilà ce qu'il a ! Il n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours et il n'a pas dormi non plus. Il est épuisé.

Castiel vit alors Dean faire un pas dans sa direction. Il leva aussitôt la main dans sa direction pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait avancer et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais Gabriel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Si tu es ici pour lui faire plus de mal, je te déconseille de faire un pas de plus, le menaça t-il.

Dean s'immobilisa aussitôt et pendant une seconde, Castiel redouta que Gabriel ait vu juste. Il serra le poing qu'il avait tendu en direction de Dean. Les muscles de son bras étaient douloureux mais il refusait de laisser retomber sa main. Il voulait que le jeune homme la saisisse. Il voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

- Je ne suis pas … je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, protesta finalement le jeune homme après ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Gabriel se redressa alors et s'interposa entre lui et Castiel.

- Trop tard.

- Je veux lui parler … je veux … je veux arranger les choses.

- Jusqu'à quand hein ? Combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? Parce que j'aime autant te prévenir, je ne te laisserais pas lui …

- Gabriel ! Le coupa alors Castiel.

Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues mais il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Castiel se racla la gorge pour pouvoir parler à nouveau.

- Laisse nous, demanda t-il à son ami.

Gabriel ne semblait pas enchanté par l'idée mais il ne refusa pas. Il se tourna vers Dean et le dévisagea une seconde.

- Je te tuerais si tu lui fais du mal, souffla t-il.

- Et je te laisserais faire, assura Dean.

Gabriel sembla satisfait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il hocha la tête, salua Castiel de la main par dessus son épaule puis sortit de l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Dean s'approcha alors de Castiel mais resta à une distance raisonnable. Le jeune libraire rouvrit la main qu'il avait tendu dans sa direction. Il avait besoin qu'il la saisisse et la serre dans la sienne. Castiel avait besoin de lui plus que jamais avant. Et il espérait que Dean pouvait le sentir.

- Je suis … je suis tellement désolé, lâcha finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un sanglot. Il avait espéré entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son petit-ami sans jamais réellement croire qu'il finirait par les prononcer. Il oublia alors la dispute et les mots échangés. Il oublia les problèmes qui persistaient entre eux. Le poids qui reposaient sur ses épaules et sur son cœur depuis deux jours s'envola comme par magie et Castiel ne sentit plus que son amour pour le jeune homme. Il leva sa deuxième main et écarta les bras pour que Dean se rapproche de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander. Presque aussitôt, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux et se jeta contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel et referma ses bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Le jeune libraire appuya son menton contre le sommet de son crâne alors que les larmes redoublaient d'intensité. Il s'accorda le droit de pleurer pendant quelques secondes alors que Dean en faisait de même contre lui. Il ne ressentait plus la faim ni la soif. La présence du jeune homme suffisait à combler tous ses manques. Il se sentait enfin entier. Complet. Il avait la sensation de sortir la tête de l'eau et de pouvoir enfin remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Il pouvait presque sentir l'énergie revenir dans ses bras au fur et à mesure que la chaleur du corps de Dean se propageait dans le sien.

- Je t'aime Cas … je t'aime tellement mais je … je suis un idiot … je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal, confessa Dean contre son cou.

Castiel se fichait de ses excuses. Il se fichait de leur dispute. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il n'ignorait pas qu'ils restaient des choses à régler entre eux mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter du retour de son petit-ami.

- Je suis désolé moi aussi, lâcha t-il finalement.

Il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans leur dispute. Les torts étaient partagés.

- Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien … tellement content que tu sois là, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

Dean se serra alors un peu plus fortement contre lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis par terre l'un contre l'autre. A vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Il aurait pu passer sa vie entière dans cette position du moment qu'il avait Dean avec lui.

- Je ne vais pas bien Cas … je ne vais bien et tu as raison … j'aurais du t'en parler … je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre.

- Chut Dean, tout va bien, assura Castiel.

- Non … non parce qu'il y a … il y a des choses dont on doit discuter … des choses importantes. Et j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

Dean semblait tellement désespéré que Castiel aurait tout accepté de lui. Il laissa le jeune homme reculer et se dégager de son étreinte sans pour autant rompre le contact. Dean avait gardé une main dans le dos de son petit-ami et posa la seconde sur sa joue. Le jeune libraire frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs Cas … je sais que j'aurais du me confier à toi mais … tu n'aurais pas du … tu n'aurais pas du manquer autant de confiance en moi. Et je ne sais pas si …

Le jeune homme se tut et Castiel posa à son tour une sur sa joue alors que l'autre se stabilisait dans son cou. Il attira Dean à lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de réaffirmer à son petit-ami qu'il était là pour lui et que malgré leur dispute, les choses pourraient s'arranger entre eux. Il était prêt à l'écouter. Il était prêt à discuter. Il voulait juste que Dean ne le rejette plus jamais de la sorte.

- J'avais tellement peur pour toi, avoua t-il quand ils mirent fin au baiser.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel sut alors qu'il était pardonné. Que la crise entre eux était surmontable. Ils allaient juste devoir se montrer honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient des choses à éclaircir et d'autres dont ils devaient absolument discuter. Mais ils allaient surmonter tout cela. Car Dean était là et il l'aimait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait.

- Je sais Cas … je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je peux le comprendre. Je sais que si j'avais accepté de te parler, tu n'aurais probablement pas réagi de la sorte mais … il faut aussi que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Je vais surmonter cette épreuve. Avec toi, je peux tout surmonter.

C'était sans nul doute la chose la plus belle que Castiel avait entendu de sa vie. C'était simple et sincère. Il n'y avait pas de grandes envolées lyriques ou de mots savants. Dean exprimait juste ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'était la plus belle des musiques aux oreilles de Castiel.

- Je te fais confiance Dean. Je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ces horreurs. Mais … quand je t'ai vu avec ces cachets … quand je t'ai vu prêt à en prendre autant … j'ai repensé à … j'ai repensé à ce que tu avais fait. Je n'étais pas là à l'époque. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi et je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas que cela recommence. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir impuissant. Je veux savoir que tu peux compter sur moi. Je veux que tu comptes sur moi … c'est … je t'aime trop pour te laisser souffrir.

Dean déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un autre sur son front. Castiel ferma les yeux et apprécia ces contacts. Le jeune homme lui avait terriblement manqué. Son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps. Il était totalement accroc à toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de Dean son âme sœur. Il agrippa le jeune homme par le cou et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rapidement, le baiser devint plus passionné, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- J'ai envie … j'ai besoin de toi Cas … je ne pourrais jamais survivre sans toi, confia Dean entre deux baisers.

Le jeune libraire hocha aussitôt la tête. C'était la même chose pour lui. Et il avait besoin que son petit-ami le comprenne. Il l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'installe sur ses cuisses, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes. Il laissa ses mains glisser sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau de son dos puis celle de son torse. Il pouvait sentir ses côtes sous ses doigts. Dean avait beaucoup maigri ces derniers temps. Mais il allait s'en remettre. Il allait mieux.

- Cas … gémit Dean contre sa bouche quand ses mains remontèrent le long de son torse.

Castiel lui retira alors son tee-shirt et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, s'attardant ici et là. Dean laissa sa tête basculer en arrière alors que ses mains tirait sur son tee-shirt à son tour. Castiel s'en débarrassa sans hésiter puis posa ses mains sur la ceinture du jeune homme. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers lui, en quête d'un accord qu'il savait qu'il obtiendrait. Dean lui sourit faiblement avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel recommença alors à embrasser son torse pendant que ses mains défaisaient sa ceinture puis les boutons de son jean. Dean se redressa ensuite pour les retirer en même temps que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Castiel en fit de même avec le reste de ses vêtements puis attira son petit-ami à lui pour qu'il se réinstalle sur ses cuisses. Leurs érections se frôlèrent leur arrachant des gémissements sonores. Castiel agissait en auto-pilote. Il avait mis son cerveau en veille et laissa son corps prendre les décisions. Et elles lui semblaient toutes bonnes à cet instant précis. Il attira Dean contre lui jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne les sépare. Le corps de Dean semblait avoir été dessiné pour se fondre parfaitement avec le sien. Castiel laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme. Quand elles atteignirent ses fesses, Dean poussa un gémissement et commença à embrasser le cou de Castiel. Ce dernier ramena sa main vers sa bouche et humidifia ses doigts un an un. Il les glissa ensuite de nouveau entre les fesses de son petit-ami avant d'en faire pénétrer un lentement. La position était inconfortable. Castiel avait mal au dos à force d'être appuyé contre le mur et le sol était froid sous ses jambes. Sa main était tourné dans un angle douloureux mais le jeune libraire s'en contrefichait. Il était à nouveau à l'intérieur de Dean et il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait. Il fit aller et venir son doigt rapidement avant d'en ajouter un deuxième. Son petit-ami avait commencé à remuer les hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Son érection appuyait contre le ventre du jeune libraire et c'était absolument parfait. Castiel ajouta un troisième doigt et accéléra le mouvement de son poignet. Après quelques secondes, Dean lui saisit le bras et l'écarta de lui.

- Je suis prêt, assura t-il.

Castiel acquiesça et regarda son petit-ami cracher dans la paume de sa main pour humidifier son sexe. Il se releva ensuite sur les genoux puis guida le jeune libraire avant de baisser lentement ses hanches. Quand Castiel pénétra enfin en lui, il laissa échapper un grognement quasi animal. Dean vint appuyer son front contre le sien avant de parcourir le reste du chemin, s'empalant complètement sur le sexe tendu de son petit-ami. Dans cette position, le jeune homme avait les rennes en mains. C'était lui qui menait la danse et Castiel était heureux de se contenter de regarder. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans la façon que le jeune homme avait de bouger ses hanches et de se soulever sur les genoux. Les muscles de son torse se tendaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel pour s'aider et ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour du muscle, le serrant douloureusement. Mais le jeune libraire n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre. Car jamais avant il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique. Il avait toujours trouvé Dean sexy. Mais jamais à ce point. Jamais autant. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts malgré le plaisir intense qui s'emparait de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer une seule seconde du moment incroyable qu'ils partageaient. Il voulait graver ces images dans son esprit pour le reste de son existence. Dean avait quant à lui les yeux fermés. Il avait écarté son visage de celui de son petit-ami et avait à nouveau basculé sa tête en arrière. Castiel en profita pour embrasser son cou avant de le mordre instinctivement à la jonction entre son épaule et sa gorge. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Mais de toute évidence, c'était quelque chose que Dean aimait. Castiel savait que son petit-ami avait besoin de se sentir rassuré sur l'effet qu'il avait, rassuré sur la possessivité du jeune libraire. Et cette morsure, quoi qu'un peu violente et agressive, avait l'effet escompté. Dean se tendit puis accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches. Il allait probablement avoir des courbatures dans les cuisses mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Castiel passa sa langue sur la trace de morsure qu'il avait laissé sur le cou de Dean puis il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme. Il laissa un de ses doigts s'aventurer entre ses fesses pour toucher l'endroit où ils étaient intimement joints. Il était continuellement surpris par les choses dont il était capable quand il était avec son petit-ami. Il avait toujours été un garçon plutôt classique en matière de sexe. Il n'aimait pas trop les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Mais avec Dean, il avait envie de tout tester. Il avait la sensation de ne plus avoir d'inhibitions. C'était presque comme s'il était ivre. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien besoin de boire. Dean lui suffisait. Il lui suffirait toujours.

- Cas … Castiel je vais … je vais … bafouilla Dean entre deux gémissements.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'immobilisa brusquement, ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Castiel puis se laissa envahir par son orgasme. Castiel le regarda faire, totalement fasciné. Il en profita pour le soulever sensiblement de ses cuisses et pour entrer à son tour en action. Il leva ses hanches violemment, faisant basculer Dean en avant. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en restant penché en avant pour lui faciliter la tâche. Son visage vint se poser sur son épaule et Castiel continua d'aller et venir en lui sans ralentir le rythme. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Dean contre sa peau et après quelques nouveaux allers et retours à l'intérieur de son petit-ami, il lâcha prise à son tour. Les spasmes qui agitèrent son corps durèrent quelques longues minutes et quand ils cessèrent enfin, il était totalement épuisé. Il referma ses bras autour de Dean et le serra contre lui. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé une respiration normale mais il semblait au moins aussi fatigué que lui. Ils restèrent de longues secondes en silence avant que Dean ne prenne finalement la parole.

- Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute … je n'ai pas … ces deux jours sans toi c'était … c'était l'enfer, souffla t-il.

Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ca avait été la même chose pour lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais rien vivre d'identique. Il avait trop souffert. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre à une nouvelle épreuve de ce type. Mais il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Dean était dans ses bras et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper.

- On va faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais, assura le jeune libraire calmement.

Dean acquiesça contre son épaule avant de reculer pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il avait le visage rouge et le front couvert de sueur. Le jeune libraire ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique. Il sourit faiblement puis souleva gentiment Dean pour pouvoir se retirer de lui. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement mais se laissa manoeuvrer docilement. Castiel se remit ensuite debout puis aida son petit-ami à en faire de même. Les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses protestèrent aussitôt mais il les ignora pour le moment. Il conduisit Dean jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il prit ensuite place derrière lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre son torse.

- Je te jure de ne jamais plus manquer de confiance en toi … je te jure de toujours te croire et je te jure d'être là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, déclara t-il contre la nuque du jeune homme.

Ce dernier posa sa main contre la sienne sur son ventre et la serra tendrement.

- Je te jure de tout te dire à compter d'aujourd'hui … je te jure de ne plus jamais manquer de confiance en nous et je te jure de ne plus jamais te faire peur comme je t'ai fait peur il y a deux jours, répliqua Dean.

C'était une promesse que Castiel avait eu besoin d'entendre et besoin de faire. Il ferait tout son possible pour la tenir. Il savait que son avenir avec Dean en dépendait. Ils étaient passé proche de la catastrophe. Cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Et cela impliquait qu'ils fassent tous les deux des efforts. Et qu'ils tiennent leur parole.

- Tu m'as manqué Cas, avoua alors Dean, tirant son petit-ami de ses songes.

Le jeune libraire déposa un baiser juste à la base de son cou et sourit contre sa peau.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, assura t-il.

Il respira longuement pour s'imprégner à nouveau de l'odeur de son petit-ami. Ils n'avaient passé que deux jours loin l'un de l'autre mais Castiel avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de tout réapprendre sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia l'instant. Il savait à présent à quel point il était précieux.

- La prochaine fois que tu me mords … je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible, le menaça gentiment Dean en remuant sensiblement contre lui.

Castiel repensa alors à ce qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt et il retira sa main du ventre du jeune homme pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la trace de morsure qui serait probablement visible pendant quelques jours. Et le jeune libraire ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui.

- Je sais que tu as adoré, lâcha t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Dean se pressa un peu plus fortement contre son torse alors que les doigts du jeune libraire appuyait contre la morsure.

- Peut-être … et peut-être même que je te laisserais recommencer la prochaine fois … mais si et seulement si tu te montres vraiment très très très gentil avec moi, concéda t-il.

Castiel acquiesça. Il ne savait pas qu'il était le genre d'hommes à aimer laisser des marques sur le corps de son petit-ami mais il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Il retira sa main du cou de Dean pour la poser à nouveau sur son ventre. Le jeune homme la recouvrit aussitôt de la sienne. Castiel pouvait sentir la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis deux jours et il était physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé. Mais maintenant que Dean était de nouveau avec lui, il se sentait prêt à dormir.

- Tout va bien entre nous hein Cas ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel savait que son petit-ami avait besoin d'être rassuré. Mais il avait espéré que ce qu'il avait fait et dit depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé lui aurait suffi. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Bien sur que ça va, assura t-il.

Et cela dut suffire au jeune homme puisqu'il ne dit rien en retour. Castiel attendit quelques secondes pour en être sûr avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il appuya son front contre l'arrière du crâne de son petit-ami et laissa le sommeil s'emparer enfin de lui. Il pouvait sentir Dean s'endormir à son tour contre lui et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin du jeune homme près de lui pour trouver la paix. Il aurait peut-être du le lui dire. Il aurait peut-être du partager avec lui la vision qu'il avait de leur couple et de leur relation. Lui dire qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Mais il redoutait plus que tout de mettre trop de pression sur lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur avec toutes ces choses. Ils avaient partagés suffisamment de choses pour ce soir. La discussion avait été nécessaire et bénéfique et le sexe avait été … Castiel n'était pas sûr d'avoir les mots adéquats pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Le jeune libraire sourit en laissant la chaleur du corps de Dean l'envelopper doucement. Il se demandait parfois comment il avait pu vivre une trentaine d'années sans connaître ce bonheur incroyable que Dean lui procurait. Il n'avait conscience qu'à présent du vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti avant de rencontrer le jeune homme. Etre avec lui lui donnait une énergie incroyable et une force qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Il n'existait que pour être avec Dean. C'était sans doute risqué. Après tout, rien ne pouvait leur garantir qu'ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais Castiel ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper ou même se contenter de l'ignorer. Il allait devoir composer avec. Et il était parfaitement heureux ainsi.

Il sentit Dean remuer à nouveau contre lui et il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à le réveiller s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cauchemar. Il écouta la respiration de son petit-ami s'accélérer sensiblement et il pria pour que le jeune homme ne se réveille pas à nouveau en hurlant. Il déposa un baiser à la base de son cou en espérant qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence et se força à rester éveillé. Après quelques secondes, Dean poussa un gémissement et Castiel se détendit aussitôt. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un cauchemar. Il sourit. Il espérait sincèrement être celui dont son petit-ami rêvait. Le jeune homme agitait doucement les hanches à présent et Castiel recula son bassin pour éviter que ses fesses ne se frottent contre lui. Il n'avait pas la capacité de récupération du jeune homme mais la façon dont il avait de s'agiter commençait à avoir un sérieux effet sur lui. Il soupira longuement alors que Dean poussait un nouveau gémissement. Castiel baissa alors sa main le long de son ventre et laissa ses doigts effleurer l'érection du jeune homme. Il la saisit dans sa main et commença lentement des mouvements de haut en bas. Il sentit le moment où Dean se réveilla à la façon dont les muscles de son dos se tendirent. Le jeune homme poussa un énième gémissement avant de jouir dans la main de son petit-ami. Castiel sourit contre sa nuque.

- Il me semblait que tu avais besoin d'un peu aide, plaisanta t-il.

Dean se retourna dans ses bras puis le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos. Il s'installa alors sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai plus sommeil, confia t-il en souriant.

Castiel devait admettre qu'il n'avait plus forcément très envie de dormir non plus. Il attira Dean contre lui pour l'embrasser et se laissa envahir par les émotions que le jeune homme lui procurait. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi jeune que son petit-ami mais il pouvait sentir son corps réagir à la proximité de celui de Dean. Ils avaient tout le temps de dormir ensuite. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux après tout.


	24. Douce vengeance

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le 24ème chapitre de cette histoire (mon Dieu, déjà !). Et on assiste ici au retour d'un personnage capital de l'histoire précédente. Les ennuis commencent ou recommencent pour nos deux héros.**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**The pretender de Foo Fighter**

**Chapitre 24 : Douce vengeance**

_« What if I say I'm not like the others ?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays ?_

_You're a pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender ? »_

_Foo Fighter_

Rafael avait médité sa vengeance durant de très long mois. Il avait imaginé des dizaines de fois comment il pouvait faire payer à Dean et Castiel ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il avait envisagé les solutions les plus extrêmes avant d'abandonner. Il avait des ressources et aucune morale. Mais il n'était pas prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Il avait ses limites.

Néanmoins, il refusait de laisser les deux hommes s'en tirer à si bon compte. L'annulation de son mariage avait été extrêmement difficile à supporter pour lui. Il avait du appeler sa famille pour leur signifier le départ de Castiel puis expliquer à tous ses collègues et à certains de ses plus importants clients pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de mariage. Bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas dit la vérité. Il avait sa fierté et une réputation à préserver. Il avait présenté Castiel comme le méchant de l'histoire, inventant une histoire d'adultère que tout le monde sembla croire sur paroles. Rafael avait repris sa vie comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Mais il n'avait pas oublié. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Il avait du composer avec le traiteur, le fleuriste et l'orchestre. Il avait du annuler la location de la salle et n'avait pas récupéré un centime de ce qu'il avait dépensé. Bien sûr, l'aspect financier l'avait ennuyé. Mais l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de quelques milliers de dollars jetés par la fenêtre. Il avait rendu les clefs de la maison qu'il avait occupé avec Castiel puis vendu le commerce dont son ex-fiancé était manager. L'argent avait été réparti entre eux deux à hauteur de leur investissement de départ. Rafael avait ensuite brûlé toutes les traces du passage de Castiel dans sa vie, prenant un plaisir intense à déchirer les photos qu'ils avaient prises ensemble.

Pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas, il était facile de croire qu'il n'avait jamais été en couple. Il savait qu'à son âge, cela en étonnait plus d'un an. Il était séduisant, intelligent et avait du succès dans son travail. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Il était parfaitement heureux célibataire. Il se contentait de corps anonymes pour satisfaire ses besoins physiques et savait parfaitement qu'il lui était impossible d'aimer quelqu'un sincèrement. Il pouvait parfaitement envisager de rester seul toute sa vie.

Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été abandonné. Et plus encore, il détestait l'idée d'avoir été abandonné pour quelqu'un comme Dean Winchester. Ce garçon n'avait rien à donner à Castiel. Il était trop jeune, probablement stupide et ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie. Il était une cause perdue et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son ex fiancé avait pu se laisser séduire. C'était sans doute le côté « chien battu » du jeune homme qui l'avait attiré. Mais le fait qu'ils soient toujours ensemble était un mystère pour Rafael.

Il n'était pas aveugle. Il savait que Dean était séduisant. Il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de passer un peu de bon temps avec lui. Mais il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité d'entretenir la moindre conversation avec lui. Ils n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Dean était le genre de garçon avec lequel on partageait juste quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus. Le sexe était sans nul doute génial. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir comment s'y prendre. Mais il n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme avec qui on pouvait faire sa vie. Il était impossible de construire quoi que ce soit avec un garçon qui avait un tel passif. Et Castiel allait s'en rendre compte. Même si Rafael devait l'y obliger.

Il ne voulait pas récupérer son ex fiancé. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de faire sa vie avec lui. Ils auraient été parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Le couple idéal. Celui dont on était inévitablement jaloux. Mais Rafael avait fini par comprendre qu'il était mieux seul. Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'assez bien pour lui. C'était ainsi.

Toutefois, le jeune avocat avait bel et bien l'intention de prendre sa revanche. Et il ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à faire rompre Dean et Castiel. Il voulait les voir misérables et seuls. Désespérés et impuissants. Il voulait les voir pleurer.

Rafael n'acceptait jamais la défaite. Il n'avait perdu aucune des affaires dont il s'était occupé et n'avait jamais reculé devant quoi que ce soit pour s'assurer de triompher. Il avait acheté des gens, passer des pactes avec certaines personnes plus que douteuses et menacé quelques autres. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Jamais avant il n'avait été humilié de la sorte. Castiel avait manqué de tout ruiner en le quittant. Et Rafael avait été clair avec lui le jour de leur séparation. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. C'était une promesse qu'il lui avait faite et le jeune avocat tenait toujours ses promesses.

Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à remettre sa vie en ordre, il avait commencé à réfléchir à un plan. Il savait qu'avec son esprit créatif et son carnet d'adresse fourni, il finirait par trouver un moyen de faire souffrir les deux hommes. Il avait médité sa vengeance, peaufiné son plan et contacté les bonnes personnes avant de se lancer. Il était prêt. Dean Winchester allait payer.

Rafael enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et serra le petit flacon qui s'y trouvait. Il s'était fourni auprès d'un dealer qu'il avait défendu quelques années plus tôt et pour lequel il avait obtenu un non lieu en tirant quelques ficelles. Le jeune homme lui avait alors assuré qu'il lui serait éternellement redevable. Rafael en avait profité quelques fois. Il ne se droguaitpas régulièrement mais il avait eu parfois recours à certaines drogues pour tenir le rythme de ses journées remplies. Le dealer avait les meilleurs produits de toute la côte ouest des Etats-Unis et il les lui fournissait gratuitement. Rafael avait simplement eu à passer un coup de fil et il avait récupéré ce dont il avait besoin. Aucune question posée. Aucune trace. Il était sûr de lui.

Le vent soufflait fort autour du jeune avocat et il remonta le col de son manteau pour s'en protéger. Il attendait patiemment son heure à un arrêt de bus entouré de gens aux visages fatigués.  
Rafael avait mené l'enquête minutieusement. Il connaissait à présent l'emploi du temps de Dean par cœur et savait exactement où le trouver à cette heure-ci. Le jeune homme était totalement prévisible. Il avait établi une routine qui serait fatale à son couple. D'ici quelques minutes, il rentrerait dans le bar qui était de l'autre côté de la rue accompagné de la brute qui lui servait d'ami. La première fois que Rafael l'avait vu, il avait pensé qu'il trompait Castiel avec cet imbécile. Pendant une très courte seconde, il avait espéré ne pas avoir à agir. Peut-être le jeune homme allait-il gâcher de lui même ce qu'il lui avait volé ? Mais il avait fini par comprendre que l'homme qui l'accompagnait n'était rien de plus qu'un collègue de travail, lui même fiancé et visiblement heureux. Il ne serait pas un obstacle pour Rafael. Le jeune avocat n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'avait jamais été impressionné par les idiots dans son genre, même s'ils avaient le physique d'un body-builder. Il savait exactement comment les prendre pour les faire fuir. C'était aussi ce qui avait fait son succès dans son travail. Il avait longtemps travaillé avec des hommes effrayants. Des criminels sans scrupules qui l'auraient tué sans sourciller. C'était auprès d'eux qu'il avait compris qu'il suffisait de savoir quoi dire pour se faire respecter. Que le plus souvent les mots avaient plus de forces que les coups. Benny Laffite ne faisait pas exception. Il ne pourrait jamais se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Rafael devait admettre qu'il était étonné de constater le chemin que Dean avait parcouru depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. En menant son enquête, il avait découvert que le jeune homme avait été hospitalisé durant plusieurs mois après une tentative de suicide. Il avait également appris que son père était mort très récemment dans un accident de voiture et qu'il était à présent légalement responsable de son jeune frère de quatorze ans. Rafael aurait probablement du se sentir coupable de mêler indirectement Sam Winchester à cette histoire. Mais il avait appris à composer avec les victimes collatérales. Il s'en contrefichait.

Rafael se souvenait parfaitement de la seule fois où il avait été confronté à Dean. Il avait vite compris combien le jeune homme manquait de confiance en soit et combien il était facile de le briser. Il avait cru à l'époque que Dean ne verrait jamais le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Il l'imaginait facilement succombant aux coups d'un homme qui l'aurait ramassé dans un bar ou s'étouffant dans son propre vomi à cause d'une drogue qu'il aurait acheté au rabais au premier dealer rencontré dans un des ces endroits glauques qu'il aimait fréquenter. Il avait même pensé que le jeune homme finirait par se suicider. Il ne s'était pas vraiment trompé. Il était juste déçu de constater que Dean avait manqué son coup. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il était mort ce soir-là. Castiel serait marié avec lui et il aurait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer d'être envié par tout le monde. Mais le jeune homme avait été sauvé par son copain de l'époque et il avait fini par remporter une victoire sur Rafael. Une victoire … certainement pas la guerre. Et Rafael comptait bien mettre un terme aux combats ce soir avant de s'asseoir dans une chaise pour assister au spectacle. Dean allait s'autodétruire et il aurait sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Le jeune avocat savait que son plan était infaillible. Et il l'était plus encore maintenant que Dean était de nouveau sous traitement. Quand il l'avait appris de la bouche de l'un de ses enquêteurs, il avait du se retenir de crier victoire tout de suite. Il allait exploiter la faiblesse connue du jeune homme et le réduire à néant grâce à ses propres erreurs. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé depuis que Castiel l'avait quitté.

Rafael s'écarta sensiblement de la personne qui s'était installé à côté de lui sur le banc. Il détestait les gens qu'on pouvait trouver dans ce type d'endroits. Le quartier était pauvre et mal fréquenté. Il n'aimait pas assister au spectacle misérable qu'était la vie de ces gens sans intérêt. Tout chez eux le répugnait. Leurs vêtements usés, leurs visages gris et leurs attitudes résignés. Aucun ne semblait suffisamment courageux pour se battre. Ils étaient faibles. Ils étaient pitoyables. Rafael se savait nettement supérieur à eux. Il sourit alors que son voisin sur le banc sortait son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un message.

La rue n'était pas très fréquentée à cette heure-ci mais le jeune avocat savait parfaitement que Dean n'allait pas tarder. Le garage dans lequel il travaillait avait fermé quelques minutes plus tôt et il était l'heure pour lui d'aller boire un verre avec son ami. Rafael lui souhaitait sincèrement d'en profiter au maximum. Ce serait le premier avant un long moment.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquels Rafael garda les yeux rivés sur le bar de l'autre côté de la rue avant que Dean n'apparaisse enfin au coin de la rue. Il était accompagné de son ami Benny et semblait en grande discussion avec ce dernier. Il agitait ses mains devant lui frénétiquement alors que son collègue hochait la tête régulièrement. Rafael sourit de plus belle. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le contenu de leur conversation mais il savait sans les entendre qu'elle ne devait pas être très intéressante. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment Castiel pouvait continuer à s'intéresser au jeune homme. Le sexe devait vraiment être phénoménal pour qu'un homme aussi cultivé que son ex fiancé reste avec un garçon qui devait à peine savoir lire.

Dean s'arrêta devant le bar et alluma une cigarette. Rafael prit quelques secondes pour l'étudier attentivement. Il n'avait pas réellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son visage était un peu plus masculin mais la même beauté quasi androgyne s'en dégageait toujours. Ses épaules semblaient s'être sensiblement élargies mais ce n'était rien de spectaculaire. Il était séduisant. Extrêmement attirant. Mais il était également quelconque. Sans intérêt. Un homme à prendre et à jeter comme il en existait des centaines d'autres.

La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire chez lui était sans nul le dessin de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient épaisses et féminines. Il avait du entendre bien des insultes à cause d'elles. Rafael en avait quelques unes en tête qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui sortir si l'occasion se présentait. Si le jeune avocat l'avait rencontré avant qu'il ne fasse parti de la vie de Castiel, il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à les utiliser pour autre chose que pour parler. Il supposait que son ex fiancé devait passer du bon temps avec un garçon qui possédait une telle bouche. Peut-être cela expliquait-il son entêtement à rester avec lui ? C'était une possibilité.

Dean continuait de fumer en face de lui. De toute évidence, c'était au tour de Benny de parler. Le collègue du jeune homme n'avait rien de remarquable mis à part sa carrure impressionnante. Son visage était du genre qu'on oubliait facilement. Rafael soupira. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme quelconque pouvait avoir une femme et un bébé en route. Parfois la logique de ces gens lui échappaient. Sans doute se complaisaient-ils dans leur misère. Sans doute ne pouvaient-il rien espérer d'autre. C'était pathétique.

Le jeune avocat jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur Dean et Benny. Le jeune homme venait de finir sa cigarette et après l'avoir écrasé sous son pied, il ouvrit la porte pour son collègue avant d'entrer dans le bar à son tour. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Rafael leur laissa quelques minutes pour s'installer et commander un verre. Il contrôla une nouvelle fois sa montre et se leva du banc.

- Monsieur, vous pouvez me donner l'heure s'il vous plait ? Demanda une dame à côté de lui.

Rafael lui jeta un coup d'oeil méprisant avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, se contenta t-il de répondre avant de traverser la rue.

Il sourit en l'entendant râler derrière lui. Parfois il se demandait comment ces gens pouvaient oser s'adresser à lui. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'ils n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde ? Ne savaient-ils pas différencier un costume de marque à quelques milliers de dollars des vêtements informes qu'ils portaient et qu'ils avaient probablement du acheter d'occasion ? C'était incompréhensible. Rafael était accablé par leur stupidité.

Il chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête et se concentra sur son objectif. Dean. Le jeune homme était probablement en train de se détendre avec son ami dans un endroit qu'il aimait et ne se doutait pas une seconde que tout était sur le point de s'écrouler autour de lui. C'était incroyablement satisfaisant pour le jeune avocat de penser qu'il était le seul à savoir. Qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour faire de la vie du jeune homme un véritable enfer. Dean lui avait pris quelque chose qui lui était chère et il allait le payer. Fin des combats ce soir. Un seul vainqueur. Rafael sourit.

Il pénétra dans le bar dix minutes précisément après Dean et Benny. Il avait préparé son plan minutieusement et il comptait bien s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il poussa la porte du coude pour éviter de toucher la poignée. Il savait exactement quelles substances douteuses on pouvait trouver à ces endroits. Le bar était bondé et Rafael eut quelques difficultés à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. Il repéra Dean facilement. Le jeune homme était installé à quelques tabourets de lui. Il avait une soda devant lui et discutait toujours avec son ami. Rafael savait que le jeune homme ne buvait plus d'alcool. Il savait tout de lui. Il appela le barman d'un signe de la main et commanda une bière. Elle allait probablement avoir un goût horrible mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean pendant qu'on le servait et jeta un billet à la personne sans même la regarder. Il savait à quoi s'attendre dans ce genre d'endroits. Les visages étaient tous les mêmes. Les gens inintéressants et interchangeables. Rafael détestait l'idée même de s'y trouver. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et grimaça. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Les gens allaient et venaient autour de lui, commandant des tournées ou rejoignant des personnes au bar. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. C'était parfait. Il préférait de loin que l'attention ne soit pas tournée vers lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour étudier Dean. Le voir boire était un spectacle plaisant. Il avait la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux fermés et les lèvres appuyées contre le verre. Rafael nota les regards intéressés de certains clients et clientes du bar. Mais le jeune homme était concentré sur Benny et sur personne d'autre. Rafael secoua la tête. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur les gens qui le regardaient. C'était ridicule.

Le jeune avocat termina sa bière puis se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha lentement de Dean. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos et n'avait de toute évidence pas senti sa présence. Mais Benny finit par poser les yeux sur lui et par le dévisager avec curiosité. Rafael lui adressa un large sourire puis s'arrêta à côté de Dean et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Presque aussitôt, il sentit ses muscles se tendre.

- Messieurs, les salua Rafael.

Dean tourna le visage lentement vers lui et pendant une seconde, il sembla trop choqué par sa présence pour bouger. Il le dévisagea intensément de ses yeux verts avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Rafael ?!

Le jeune avocat hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Il aurait adoré avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'expression sur le visage de son adversaire. Mais il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier même s'il n'avait aucune photo pour se le remémorer. Dean semblait totalement perplexe. Sensiblement effrayé également. Rafael sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Sa victoire était toute proche.

- Dean, répliqua t-il calmement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Benny qui semblait totalement perdu et légèrement suspicieux. Il était donc du genre à vouloir prendre la défense de ses proches. Mais Rafael n'allait pas lui en laisser la chance. Il comptait bien se montrer charmant et convaincant. Cela rendrait les choses nettement plus simples pour lui.

- Désolé de mon impolitesse … je me présente. Rafael Barnes et vous êtes ?

Benny prit la main qu'il lui tendait mais sans quitter pour autant Dean des yeux. Rafael ne put s'empêcher de triompher intérieurement. Il se sentait en position de force. Il avait déjà toutes les informations sur le collègue du jeune homme mais il aimait les faire tourner en bourrique. Sa vengeance était en marche.

- Benny Laffite … vous connaissez Dean ?

Rafael hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme surdimensionné. Oh bien sûr qu'il connaissait le jeune homme. Il le connaissait parfaitement.

- Je suis un vieil … ami, tenta t-il en se tournant vers Dean.

Ce dernier serrait son verre dans sa main mais ne le contredit pas sur ce point. C'était presque trop simple. Le jeune homme semblait comme figé. Et si son attitude semblait avoir alerté Benny, il n'avait toutefois pas l'air particulièrement inquiet non plus. Il semblait même confiant. Rafael se retint de rire. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point il était impuissant. Il le découvrirait probablement assez vite. Mais il serait trop tard.

- Je suis de passage en ville et je t'ai vu entrer dans ce bar … j'ai pensé qu'il était logique de venir prendre de tes nouvelles, expliqua le jeune avocat en gardant les yeux rivés sur Dean.

Le jeune homme semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres – et Rafael ne pouvait nier que ce geste était sexy venant de lui – avant de relâcher son verre et de bouger sensiblement sur son tabouret. Sans doute cherchait-il à signifier à Rafael que leur proximité le gênait. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de reculer. Il prenait trop de plaisir à mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de se racler la gorge sans doute pour retrouver sa voix perdue depuis son arrivée.

- Je vais … je vais bien oui. Et toi ?

Rafael savait qu'il se contrefichait totalement de lui et qu'il n'avait posé la question que pour rester poli. Il ne voulait pas faire de scène en plein milieu d'un bar. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas que son ami puisse savoir que quelque chose clochait. Peu importait la raison. Cela servait totalement le plan de Rafael.

- Je vais bien merci. J'ai passé quelques semaines compliquées comme tu peux le deviner mais je m'en suis remis aujourd'hui. J'ai tiré un trait sur toute cette histoire. Comment va Castiel ?

Quand il prononça le nom de son ex fiancé, Dean se tendit à nouveau.

- Oh il … il va bien oui.

Rafael acquiesça. Cette conversation n'était certainement pas la plus intéressante qui soit mais elle rendait le jeune avocat euphorique. Il avançait pas à pas vers son but.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble je suppose, commenta t-il.

- Toujours oui.

Rafael tapota alors l'épaule de Dean puis fit signe au barman d'approcher. Il commanda une nouvelle bière puis lui indiqua qu'il paierait pour ce que ces deux « amis » souhaitaient boire à présent. Dean secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Benny se contenta de regarder Rafael avec les sourcils froncés. Le jeune avocat prit alors place sur un tabouret à côté du jeune homme et s'accouda au comptoir.

- Je sais que tu es surpris de me voir ici … et sans doute encore plus surpris que je vienne te voir mais … je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je suis heureux que tout aille bien pour toi et Castiel. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. J'aurais du le comprendre tout de suite. J'ai préféré fermer les yeux et croire que j'avais un avenir avec lui. J'aurais épargné des souffrances à tout le monde si je m'étais rendu à l'évidence.

Dean termina son soda rapidement puis le reposa devant lui d'une main qui tremblait. Il en demanda un autre et Rafael sourit à nouveau. Oh mais tout était définitivement trop simple pour lui.

- Je suis heureux avec lui, confirma Dean après quelques secondes.

Il ne semblait pas totalement sûr de lui et Rafael en fut satisfait. S'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, cela allait rendre les choses plus faciles encore.

- Ils sont très amoureux … le couple parfait, intervint alors Benny.

Il voulait prendre la défense de son ami et c'était tout à son honneur. C'était ridicule bien sur mais c'était tout à fait le genre de choses qu'un homme comme lui faisait pour réaffirmer sa masculinité. Rafael n'était pas impressionné. Il s'était attendu à ce type de réaction.

- Je n'en doute pas, commenta le jeune avocat en lui souriant.

Dean se tourna alors vers son ami.

- Tu peux nous laisser une seconde Benny … on a besoin de parler un peu tous les deux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je suis sûr.

Rafael suivit l'échange d'un air détaché. C'était parfait. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec le jeune homme pour mettre le reste de son plan en action. Dean voulait sans doute s'expliquer avec lui en pensant prendre sa propre revanche sur ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il était sur le point de se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup et l'ironie de la situation arracha un nouveau sourire à Rafael.

Le jeune avocat regarda Benny s'éloigner lentement et ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon qu'il avait de le dévisager comme pour l'avertir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de faire du mal à son ami. Rafael prit un air innocent et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment ici espèce d'enfoiré ? Demanda Dean quand Benny fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus l'entendre.

Rafael se tourna vers lui et prit un air faussement offensé.

- Quelle agressivité Dean ! Jeta t-il en secouant la tête. Et dire que je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre avec toi en venant gentiment te souhaiter bonne chance avec mon ex fiancé.

Dean prit le verre de soda que le barman lui tendait enfin et en but une gorgée.

- Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de politesse et je sais que tu as une idée derrière la tête alors crache le morceau ! Mais je préfère te prévenir … je serais moins facile à manipuler que la dernière fois.

Rafael soupira.

- Je ne suis pas venu te manipuler Dean … je suis venu m'excuser. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'aurais jamais du te dire toutes ces choses. Je voulais juste … alléger quelque peu ma conscience.

- Tu n'as pas de conscience ! Protesta aussitôt Dean.

Il avait raison sur ce point mais Rafael le garda bien évidemment pour lui. Il but une gorgée de sa bière immonde avant de reposer le verre et de le faire tourner entre ses mains. Il pouvait presque sentir le petit flacon dans la poche de sa veste sans avoir besoin de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

- Peut-être pas à l'époque mais aujourd'hui … écoute … j'ai fini par comprendre que Castiel n'était pas fait pour moi. Et je vous souhaite sincèrement d'être très heureux ensemble.

Dean ricana une seconde. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Rafael ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était facile de deviner qu'il n'était pas du genre à présenter des excuses. Mais il avait envie de jouer ce rôle là encore quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus de temps.

- Tu mens et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi … et je sais aussi que tu détestes perdre. Mais quoi que tu puisses faire ou dire, Castiel est avec moi aujourd'hui. On va vivre ensemble et vieillir côte à côte … Tu ne pourras jamais te mettre entre nous. Tu ne pourras jamais le récupérer. Parce qu'il sait aujourd'hui exactement quel genre d'homme tu es …

- Dean, je ne veux pas récupérer Castiel.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais Rafael ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne cacherais pas que son départ m'a … peiné. Mais j'ai compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas et … je pense que je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Du moins, pas comme il le méritait.

- Ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois … toutes les choses que tu m'as dites, c'est … tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé ensuite. Et je ne veux pas de tes excuses. A vrai dire, j'ai même du mal à supporter d'être dans la même pièce que toi à cet instant précis.

Rafael hocha la tête en prenant un air faussement peiné. Il était bon acteur. Il l'avait toujours été. Cela faisait de lui un avocat brillant.

- Je suis triste de voir que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner mais je comprends. Je ne peux rien faire de plus que de te promettre que je ne suis pas ici pour essayer de récupérer Castiel ou pour vous faire du mal à tous les deux. J'ai repris ma vie en main tu sais. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je crois … je crois vraiment que je pourrais être heureux. J'avais juste besoin de venir m'excuser pour pouvoir avancer. C'est chose faite.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu me prends pour un idiot si c'est le cas. Je sais que tu me détestes et je sais aussi ce que tu as dit à Cas le soir où il t'a quitté et je préfère te prévenir … si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre lui … contre moi ou contre nous, je te le ferais payer.

Rafael acquiesça avant de finir sa bière d'une traite. Il avait les pires difficultés du monde à cacher la joie que les paroles de Dean avaient fait naître en lui. Il avait l'air de croire sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Il semblait réellement penser qu'il était suffisamment fort et puissant pour lui faire du mal. C'était triste. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. Pas la moindre idée du nombre d'heures que Rafael avait passé à fomenter sa vengeance. Le plan était parfait. Et le jeune avocat sortirait triomphant de cette histoire. Quant à Dean, il allait avoir les pires difficultés du monde à se remettre sur pieds quand il en aurait fini avec lui.

- Parfait Dean … si je ne peux pas te convaincre alors je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Il déposa un billet sur le comptoir à l'attention du barman puis enfonça ses mains dans sa poche. Il attrapa le flacon qui se trouvait dans la droite et l'ouvrit avec l'ongle de son pouce. Il se tourna sur le tabouret jusqu'à faire face à la salle et non plus au comptoir.

- J'espère sincèrement que tout ira bien pour vous deux, lança t-il pour attirer l'attention de Dean sur lui et non plus sur le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea longuement. Rafael serra le flacon dans sa main. Il ne restait plus qu'une étape à franchir. Une seule et il aurait gagné.

- Ca t'amuse ? Demanda Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Rafael secoua aussitôt la tête. C'était un mensonge bien sur. Il s'amusait réellement comme un petit fou à cet instant. Mais le dire aurait probablement éveillé les soupçons du jeune homme.

- Pas du tout … bien au contraire.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches, déclara alors Dean.

Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait définitivement pas l'intelligence de Rafael. Et il n'aurait jamais été capable de monter un tel plan et de le mener à bien.

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste … commença Rafael.

- Juste quoi ? M'énerver ? Me mettre hors de moi et me gâcher la soirée ? Bravo, c'est réussi. Maintenant, j'aimerais assez que tu t'en ailles si cela ne te dérange pas.

Rafael se leva alors de son tabouret et se retourna pour faire face à Dean. Il retira ses mains de ses poches en cachant le flacon dans sa paume droite. Il se pencha ensuite en direction du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur le comptoir de chaque côté de son corps. Dean recula aussitôt le visage mais ne bougea pas. Rafael jeta un regard rapide autour de lui. Le barman était trop loin pour le voir et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. C'était une bonne chose que l'endroit soit bondé. Plus il y avait de monde et moins il risquait d'être vu.

- Fais attention à lui Dean. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir lui briser le cœur, souffla t-il.

Il glissa ensuite sa main sur le comptoir et la leva sensiblement pour verser son contenu dans le verre de Dean. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ce dernier durant tout le temps que cela dura pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Il avait à peine terminé quand le jeune homme le repoussa finalement des deux mains. Il recula aussitôt sans lâcher le flacon et le serra entre ses doigts. Trop tard, pensa t-il en souriant. Définitivement trop tard.

- C'est toi qui lui a brisé le cœur espèce d'enfoiré … toi qui as joué avec ses sentiments et toi qui lui as fait du mal. Je l'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec lui, s'écria Dean visiblement indigné.

Rafael acquiesça.

- Je l'espère, lâcha t-il.

Mais il savait d'ors et déjà que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Dean allait boire son soda puis ressentir sous peu les effets de ce qu'il avait ingéré. Castiel refuserait de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien et ils se sépareraient. Rafael s'était rendu compte qu'il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur son ex fiancé. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Castiel n'acceptait pas qu'on lui mente. Et il refuserait de faire sa vie avec un homme qui lui mentait.

- Laisse-le tranquille, jeta Benny dans son dos, le forçant à se retourner.

Bien sûr, le chien de garde semblait avoir choisi ce moment pour intervenir. Rafael soupira longuement. Dean était entouré d'imbéciles et cela allait lui coûter cher. Il n'aurait jamais du entrer dans la vie du jeune avocat et dans celle de son ex fiancé. Il n'aurait jamais du se mettre entre eux et il n'aurait jamais du le forcer à annuler un mariage auquel il avait convié autant de personnes importantes. Il avait commis une erreur qui lui serait fatale. Et peu importait les abrutis qui l'entouraient. Personne ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher sa vengeance.

- Je vais y aller mais …

Il se tourna vers Dean une dernière fois et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour ranger le flacon qu'il tenait toujours dans sa paume.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que les choses se soient passées ainsi. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse arranger les choses. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais … je suis sincère … peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie. Sois heureux Dean … et profite de ce bonheur que Castiel te procure.

« Pendant que tu le peux encore » ajouta t-il mentalement en souriant. Il salua ensuite le jeune homme d'un signe de la main puis s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Il se faufila entre les autres clients puis s'arrêta vers la porte du bar. Il attendit alors que des clients le camouflent suffisamment pour que Dean ne puisse pas le voir avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme et son ami. Ils discutaient ensemble. Benny semblait en colère. Dean, quant à lui, paraissait plus choqué que furieux. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et son regard allait et venait d'un client à l'autre. Il attrapa ensuite le verre de soda sur le bar et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Rafael retint son souffle une seconde alors que Benny continuait de lui parler rapidement. Le jeune homme hocha la tête une première fois puis une deuxième avant de boire enfin une gorgée de son soda. Rafael sourit et l'observa terminer le verre d'une traite. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils puis se leva de son tabouret et se tourna vers le barman sans doute pour commander autre chose. Rafael secoua la tête puis sortit enfin du bar. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Il aurait réellement aimé pouvoir être là pour assister à la suite. Peut-être même apercevoir les premiers signes de l'effet que la drogue ingérée allait avoir sur Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il allait devoir se contenter de la certitude qu'il avait de la validité de son plan. Et des rapports que ses enquêteurs lui feraient rapidement sur l'évolution de la relation entre le jeune homme et Castiel. Il assisterait à tout cela de loin. Cela n'en faisait pas moins de lui le grand vainqueur de cette bataille. Il allait fêter cela comme il se devait. Il avait gagné.

Le jeune avocat traversa la rue rapidement puis rejoignit sa voiture. Il aperçut dans une ruelle une jeune garçon qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Il l'observa une seconde, étudia ses vêtements et sa posture et sourit. De toute évidence, ce garçon se prostituait. Il était jeune et objectivement très attirant. Rafael lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il avait bien mérité un peu de bon temps. Et il ne voyait pas un meilleur moyen d'évacuer la tension accumulée ces derniers jours et l'énergie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines qu'en couchant avec ce jeune garçon.

Il se renseigna sur les tarifs que le jeune prostitué pratiquait puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et le fit monter à l'intérieur.

Durant le chemin jusqu'au motel le plus proche, il songea à Dean et à Castiel. Il se demandait comment une autre personne que lui aurait réagi à ce que les deux hommes lui avaient fait subir. Il se doutait que la plupart des personnes auraient ignoré l'affront et passer des semaines entières à pleurer. Mais il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il avait des ressources infinies et un esprit retors. Et il détestait perdre.

Une fois arrivé au motel, il prit une chambre et entraîna le jeune garçon derrière lui. Il le regarda se déshabiller en souriant puis lui ordonna de lui retirer ses vêtements. Quand il s'allongea sur lui, il chassa Castiel et Dean de son esprit et se concentra sur les sensations que le jeune garçon lui procurait.

Il pénétra en lui sans prendre le temps de le préparer. Il n'était pas le roi des préliminaires et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il bougea en lui avec violence, ne se souciant que de son propre plaisir. Il atteignit l'orgasme rapidement et se laissa aller en poussant un long gémissement. Quand il se retira, il ordonna au jeune garçon de partir et lui jeta une liasse de billets à la figure. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos et posa son regard sur le plafond. A l'heure qu'il était, Dean commençait probablement à ressentir les premiers effets de la drogue. Il avait probablement la tête qui tournait et des difficultés à tenir debout. Castiel devait s'en être rendu compte. Ils avaient peut-être commencé à se disputer. Rafael sourit puis se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bains.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir passé la meilleure journée de sa vie. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait songé à ce qu'il ressentirait une fois qu'il aurait obtenu sa vengeance. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être aussi heureux. Il savait bien que la plupart des gens désapprouveraient probablement son comportement. Il prenait du plaisir en provoquant le malheur de son ex fiancé. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait que dans les films. Cela faisait probablement de lui le méchant de l'histoire. Mais Rafael se fichait de tout cela. Il savait exactement l'image qu'il avait auprès des gens « ordinaires ». Il était froid, calculateur et ambitieux. Les gens de tous les jours le détestaient. Les autres l'admiraient. Tous le craignaient. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient de lui l'un des avocats les plus brillants de sa génération. Un de ceux qui avaient le mieux réussi. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là. Il n'entrevoyait aucune limite à son potentiel. Il était tout puissant.

Peu importait que d'autres aient eu à souffrir de son ascension. Il se fichait des dégâts qu'il causait autour de lui. Ils étaient nécessaires. Le résultat était tout ce qui comptait. Son père le lui avait souvent répété. Rafael avait suivi ses conseils à la lettre. Et il avait réussi au delà des espérances de tous ceux qui l'avaient connu durant sa vie.

Castiel avait été une erreur de parcours qui aurait pu lui coûter cher. Le jeune libraire avait manqué d'éclabousser la réputation qu'il avait mis des années à construire. Mais Rafael avait surmonté cette épreuve et en était ressorti une nouvelle fois vainqueur. Dean allait regretter toute sa vie d'avoir osé se mettre en travers de son chemin. Castiel ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir pour lui et il finirait seul. Rafael sourit en allumant l'eau dans la douche.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la glace. Castiel avait laissé passer sa chance. Il finirait par le regretter. Mais jamais Rafael ne le reprendrait avec lui. Il ne se rabaisserait pas à son niveau une nouvelle fois. Il avait commis l'erreur de croire qu'il pourrait lui permettre de s'élever avec le temps et en faire le mari idéal à exhiber dans les soirées organisées par son cabinet. Mais il s'était trompé sur le compte de son ex fiancé. Et à présent, il était déterminé à rester seul. Il se suffisait totalement à lui-même. La seule chose qui manquait à son bonheur était de voir celui de ses ennemis réduit à néant. Et cela serait fait d'ici peu. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre quelques jours pour obtenir les fruits de ses actions de ce soir.

Rafael s'adressa un clin d'oeil dans le miroir puis pénétra dans la douche. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il adressa une dernière pensée à Castiel. Il aurait réellement préféré que les choses se finissent autrement entre eux. Mais le jeune libraire l'avait cherché. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Le père de Rafael lui avait souvent dit qu'il fallait toujours faire payer aux gens ce qu'ils vous faisaient subir. Et le jeune avocat avait toujours écouté les conseils de son père. Il n'allait certainement pas faire d'exception pour Castiel. Peu importait ce qu'ils avaient partagé par le passé. Rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Rien si ce n'était lui. Et si on mettait ses intérêts en danger, il était contraint d'agir. Par tous les moyens possibles.


	25. Overdose

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Déjà le 25ème chapitre de cette histoire et les actions de Rafael ont des conséquences.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Je vous adore.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Creep de Radiohead**

**Chapitre 25 : Overdose**

_« __You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here »_

_Radiohead_

Dean était encore perturbé par la visite de Rafael quand il quitta Benny à la sortie du bar. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le jeune avocat était venu le voir. Il ne croyait pas une seconde à la sincérité de ses excuses. Il savait que l'ex-fiancé de Castiel avait autre chose en tête. Il avait raconté à Benny toute la vérité sur lui dès qu'il était parti. Son ami avait tenté de le rassurer en lui assurant qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Dean aurait aimé le croire. Mais il savait ce dont Rafael était capable. Il savait également qu'il était extrêmement riche et déterminé. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter ce qu'il ferait. Le simple fait qu'il se trouve dans la même ville qu'eux laissait présager du pire.

Dean avait toutefois décidé de ne pas en parler à Castiel. Il savait bien qu'ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire et de ne plus rien se cacher. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que son petit-ami s'inquiète de la présence de son ex-fiancé. Ou qu'il tente quoi que ce soit contre lui. Ils étaient impuissants face à lui. Il auraient largement le temps de s'en soucier si toutefois il décidait de passer à l'action.

Pour le moment, Dean voulait se concentrer sur son futur emménagement avec Castiel. Après leur dispute et leur réconciliation, ils s'étaient entendus pour franchir ce cap. Sam avait été enchanté à l'idée d'habiter avec son frère et le jeune libraire. Dean avait prévenu le propriétaire de son appartement et Castiel avait commencé à chercher un nouvel endroit pour eux trois. Tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre pour eux et Dean ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Rien n'était parfait bien sur. Il y avait encore des problèmes à régler. Des choses à discuter et des décisions à prendre. Mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Le jeune homme avait même accepté de retourner voir le docteur Harvelle pour lui demander de doubler le nombre de ses séances et pour lui rendre les cachets qu'il s'était fait prescrire. Il n'en avait plus repris depuis le soir où il en avait avalé trois d'un coup. Il en avait parlé avec Castiel et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait là de la solution de facilité. Il était suffisamment fort pour se battre contre ses démons intérieurs. Il avait le soutien de ses proches et de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver.

Les premiers soirs, les cauchemars étaient revenus. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant et en pleurant. Castiel avait pris des coups. Mais le jeune libraire n'avait pas baissé les bras. Et Dean avait accepté de se confier à lui. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il voyait. Décrits les paroles de son père et les sévices physiques qu'il lui infligeait. Ils avaient passé des heures assis sur le canapé à discuter de ses cauchemars. Dean devait admettre que cela l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Et avec les bras de Castiel autour de lui, il retrouvait généralement le sommeil. Il était moins fatigué et n'avait plus autant de moments d'absence.

Il était fier de constater qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Il sentait qu'il avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin en quelques jours et il était optimiste pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père.

Tout commençait enfin à rentrer dans l'ordre pour eux. Dean et Castiel étaient plus proches que jamais. Sam commençait enfin à s'intégrer dans son école et chacun trouvait sa place au sein de leur petite famille. C'était un peu comme s'ils voyaient enfin la lumière au fond du tunnel.

Et le retour de Rafael venait tout assombrir à nouveau. Dean avait envie d'ignorer le drôle de sentiment que sa présence avait fait naître au creux de son estomac. Mais il avait appris à se fier à son instinct. Il était persuadé que le jeune avocat préparait quelque chose. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi. Il finirait probablement par le découvrir.

Le jeune homme remercia Benny pour son soutien avant de le quitter devant le bar pour prendre le chemin de son appartement.

Castiel devait probablement être en train de continuer les cartons. Sam et lui avaient mis au point un système de classement et de rangement que Dean préférait ne pas connaître. Il était content de les voir s'entendre aussi bien. Castiel avait beaucoup aidé le jeune garçon à se sentir à l'aise dans son nouvel environnement. Dean l'aimait plus encore pour cela.

Il fit son maximum pour chasser Rafael de sa tête pendant le trajet. Il alluma une première cigarette qu'il ne fuma pas puis une seconde juste avant d'arriver sur laquelle il tira frénétiquement avant de l'écraser.

Il avait un début de migraine quand il grimpa les étages jusqu'à son appartement mais il l'ignora. Il avait passé le début de soirée avec son collègue et ami et il allait passer le reste avec l'homme qu'il aimait et son petit frère. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être parfaitement heureux. Ce n'était pas un petit mal de crâne qui allait lui gâcher les choses. Il accéléra le rythme pour les dernières marches puis remonta le couloir jusqu'à sa porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il retira sa veste et ses chaussures puis pénétra dans le salon. Castiel et Sam s'y trouvaient, assis par terre autour de deux cartons sur lesquels ils avaient inscrits les mots « livres » et « bibliothèque ». Ils semblaient lancé dans une intense discussion et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant aussi proches. Il prit une seconde pour les observer. Sam portait un vieux short de basket qu'il utilisait pour dormir et un tee-shirt aux couleurs de son ancienne école. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille sur sa tête et il semblait tout droit sorti de son lit. Castiel avait enfilé un vieux pantalon de survêtement gris et un tee-shirt de sa faculté. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions et il était absolument adorable. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que de la sueur perlait à son front. Il ne savait pas si sa réaction était due à l'apparence de son petit-ami ou à la chaleur qui régnait dans l'appartement. Mais il avait incroyablement chaud. Il retira son tee-shirt et le jeta à la figure de son frère. Il le vit sursauter aussitôt et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. De toute évidence, son arrivée était passée inaperçue. Le jeune homme secoua la tête alors que Sam râlait en retirant son tee-shirt de son visage. Dean vit Castiel lever les yeux sur lui et s'attarder une seconde sur son torse nu. Le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement son regard. Il sourit à son petit-ami et profita du fait que Sam ne le regardait pas pour former du bout des lèvres quelques mots adressés à Castiel. « Plus tard ». C'était une promesse. Et le jeune libraire hocha légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait saisi.

Depuis leur réconciliation, leur vie sexuelle était au beau fixe. C'était presque comme s'ils en étaient revenus au tout début de leur histoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester très longtemps sans se toucher. Dean ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire. Il aimait plus que tout la sensation de son petit-ami à l'intérieur de lui. Le contact de leurs deux corps nus et couverts de sueurs. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains. Ses doigts. Dean secoua la tête. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Surtout pas avec Sam à quelques pas d'eux.

Dean se gratta une seconde le ventre avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Et une nouvelle fois, Castiel suivit très clairement les gestes des yeux, ses pupilles se dilatant sensiblement. Dean aurait tout donné pour être seul avec lui. Juste pour quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus.

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse seuls ? Demanda Sam, faisant sursauter son frère.

Ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas aussi discrets que Dean l'aurait souhaité. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge puis détacha ses yeux de Castiel pour les poser sur son frère.

- Non Sammy, je préfère de loin que tu restes pour veiller sur nous et nous empêcher de faire des bêtises, répliqua t-il en souriant.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et lui lança son tee-shirt trempé de sueur.

- Ah ah … tu es tellement drôle Dean. Maintenant si tu voulais bien enfiler quelque chose et venir nous aider, ce serait vraiment cool de ta part.

Dean prit un air faussement indigné et croisa ses bras sur son torse nu.

- Oh, ma nudité te gênerait-elle petit frère ? Demanda t-il.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qu'elle gêne … jeta Sam en indiquant Castiel du doigt.

Le jeune libraire se mordilla la lèvre une seconde et Dean lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil complice.

- Castiel ne s'en plaint pas.

- Je ne m'en plains pas, confirma le jeune libraire.

Sam soupira longuement avant de jeter le livre qu'il tenait dans la main dans le carton devant lui.

- Oh non, hors de question que vous fassiez ça maintenant … on a encore des tas de choses à ranger et je refuse catégoriquement de m'enfermer dans la cuisine avec un casque sur les oreilles … parce que oui Dean, je vous entends … même depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement. Tu cries … tu cries trop … tout le temps et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir dans les détails ce que Castiel te fait ou ne te fait pas …

Dean se retint une seconde de rire. Il n'était pas gêné que son frère sache ce qui se passait dans sa chambre quand Castiel était avec lui. Il avait une vie sexuelle saine avec son petit-ami qu'il aimait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait du en avoir honte. Et il savait qu'il avait tendance à se laisser aller quand Castiel lui faisait l'amour. C'était quelque chose que le jeune libraire adorait. La gêne de son petit-frère à ce sujet ne faisait que l'encourager à continuer et l'amusait beaucoup.

- Ok, on change de sujet, intervint alors Castiel dont les joues étaient devenues toutes rouges. Et Dean, s'il te plait, va mettre un tee-shirt.

Le jeune homme soupira mais finit par hocher la tête. Il se dirigea dans la chambre en serrant son tee-shirt contre lui et en songeant qu'il aurait sans nul doute sa revanche sur son frère d'ici quelques heures. Peut-être moins s'il parvenait à convaincre Castiel d'aller se coucher tôt. Il doutait d'avoir beaucoup de mal à le faire. Il sourit en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à son petit-ami. Sam allait en avoir pour son grade.

- Comment allait Benny ? Demanda Castiel depuis le salon quand Dean fut dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme retira son jean et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il attrapa un vieux short trop petit qui mettait ses fesses en valeur puis un tee-shirt qui avait un trou au niveau de la poitrine. Castiel ne pourrait pas lui résister dans ces vêtements.

- Il allait bien. Andrea devrait accoucher bientôt et il est extrêmement nerveux. Mais il vous passe le bonjour, répondit-il en inspectant son reflet dans le miroir.

Il avait les joues rouges et de la transpiration sur le front et au dessus des lèvres. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que son mal de crâne revenait doucement se manifester au niveau de ses tempes. Il serait sans doute judicieux de prendre un cachet pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée.

- Dean, viens nous aider ! Ordonna Sam, tirant le jeune homme de ses songes.

Il soupira longuement puis étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour vérifier que son tee-shirt remontait suffisamment pour montrer un peu de son ventre. Il les laissa ensuite retomber le long de son corps et rejoignit son frère et son petit-ami dans le salon.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Castiel.

Il vit le regard de son petit-ami s'attarder sur le trou dans son tee-shirt. Dean pouvait parier qu'il parviendrait à le conduire dans la chambre en moins d'une heure. Et tant pis si Sam n'était pas content. Il allait devoir faire avec.

- Tu n'as qu'à trier cette pile et mettre de côté ceux que tu ne veux pas garder. Cas a trouvé une association qui serait d'accord pour les récupérer, expliqua le jeune garçon en montrant plusieurs livres que Dean n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà lu.

Le jeune homme les attira à lui et grimaça quand ce simple mouvement aggrava un peu plus son mal de crâne. Il se massa la tempe droite une seconde avant de commencer à trier les ouvrages à côté de lui.

Il avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il recommença à transpirer abondamment.

- Il fait une chaleur infernale ici non ? Demanda t-il nonchalemment.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

- Peut-être que tu couves quelque chose, suggéra Sam sans relever le nez de ce qu'il faisait.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'était que très rarement malade mais une épidémie de grippe sévissait depuis quelques jours et il pouvait parfaitement l'avoir attrapé au travail ou au bar. Il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais son mal de crâne était de plus en plus violent et il avait du mal à se concentrer ce qu'il faisait. Sa vue se brouillait par moment et il était couvert de sueur. Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main puis s'excusa pour aller chercher les cachets. Il était à peine debout que sa tête se mit à tourner. Il se sentit vaciller une seconde et ne dut son salut qu'au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Dean, ça va ? Demanda Castiel devant lui.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il devait probablement avoir de la fièvre. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas assez mangé aujourd'hui. Il réfléchit une seconde mais fut incapable de se souvenir s'il avait déjeuné ou non. Parfois, il était trop occupé pour penser à manger. Souvent, c'était Benny qui lui rappelait de le faire. Il était parfaitement possible qu'il fasse de l'hypoglycémie. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur son front. Il n'était pas chaud. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Hé Dean, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda à nouveau Castiel qui était à présent debout.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Son petit-ami lui avait posé une question. Il devait lui répondre. Il se racla la gorge.

- Je suis juste … je pense que j'ai attrapé la grippe, expliqua t-il.

Il s'écarta lentement du mur et attendit une seconde que sa tête cesse de tourner pour avancer vers la cuisine. Il y pénétra en se tenant à l'encadrement de la porte. Il pouvait sentir Castiel sur ses talons mais il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait plutôt que sur son petit-ami. Il chercha les cachets pendant plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Ses mains tremblaient et il eut les pires difficultés du monde à ouvrir le flacon. Castiel le lui prit finalement entre les doigts et l'ouvrit pour lui. Il lui donna un cachet et le fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir le docteur demain si tu ne te sens pas mieux, suggéra le jeune libraire en posant un verre d'eau devant lui sur la table.

Dean l'étudia une seconde. Son estomac se tordait à l'idée de boire quoi que ce soit. Il fronça les sourcils alors que son cœur commençait à battre dans ses tempes. Il mit le cachet dans sa bouche puis l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Castiel.

- Ca va aller mieux d'ici quelques minutes. C'est juste une migraine, déclara t-il pour rassurer son petit-ami.

Castiel ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet mais Dean savait qu'il se faisait tout de même du soucis pour lui. Et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il lui avait donné bien trop de raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui ces derniers temps. Il n'allait pas recommencer simplement pour un mal de crâne.

- Vas te coucher … tu as l'air épuisé, avança Castiel en observant Dean avec attention.

Le jeune homme secoua aussitôt la tête et grimaça quand ce simple geste intensifia un peu plus sa migraine. Il prit une grande inspiration puis adressa un large sourire à son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller dormir. Du moins pas pour le moment.

- J'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir, répliqua t-il en saisissant la main de Castiel pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Le jeune libraire fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Dean continua de le regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Il savait l'effet que ce geste avait sur son petit-ami. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

- Oh et je peux savoir quel sont ces projets ? Demanda finalement Castiel en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Pendant une seconde, Dean oublia sa migraine. Le jeune libraire avait souvent cet effet sur lui. Il chassait tous les doutes et toutes les interrogations pour ne laisser place qu'au désir et au bonheur. Il était plus efficace que tous les médicaments du monde. Plus efficace que n'importe quelle drogue. Et Dean se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

- J'ai l'intention de faire payer à Sam ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, répondit-il en attirant Castiel à lui.

Le jeune libraire avança jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent et finit par s'installer sur les cuisses de Dean. Ce dernier déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

- Oh … en lui prouvant qu'il a tort ? Lança Castiel en souriant à son tour.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Oh non … en lui prouvant qu'il a raison, souffla t-il en se penchant vers son petit-ami.

Il vit les joues de Castiel prendre cette teinte rouge qu'elles avaient toujours quand il était gêné. Et excité également. Dean posa sa main libre sur la cuisse du jeune libraire et la fit remonter jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent son entrejambe. Il sentit le frisson qui parcourut aussitôt le corps de son petit-ami.

- Pour ça, tu vas devoir me prendre violemment dans notre chambre … et je vais crier jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix.

Sam allait rapidement comprendre son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais du dire toutes ces choses à son frère. Dean allait prendre un malin plaisir à crier à tue-tête ce que Castiel lui faisait. Il n'hésiterait pas à donner tous les détails.

- Si et seulement si tu vas bien, tempéra toutefois Castiel.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et malgré la proximité de Castiel, il avait toujours la tête qu tournait sensiblement. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de baisser les bras à cause d'un vilain virus.

- Quoi ? Je te dégoûte ? Avança t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Castiel secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non mais … tu es couvert de transpiration et tu es …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, probablement à court d'arguments. Dean glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du pantalon de survêtement de Castiel et les arrêta à celui de son caleçon juste en dessous. C'était une promesse qu'il avait bien l'intention de tenir.

- Oh mon ange, je te rappelle que je t'ai vu lécher la sueur sur mon ventre et mon torse plus d'une fois … et si je me souviens, tu as l'habitude d'avaler à chaque fois.

- Dean, le coupa Castiel dont les joues étaient de plus en plus rouges.

Le jeune homme ne gagnerait pas cette bataille là. Son petit-ami pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtu quand il pensait avoir raison. Il ne servait à rien de le contredire plus longtemps. Il était préférable de lui donner raison et de lui prouver ensuite par les gestes qu'il se trompait.

- Ok, ok, si et seulement si je vais mieux, accepta t-il.

Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de Castiel mais ne les avança pas. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son petit-ami contre sa main. C'était définitivement quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour avoir envie de tellement plus. Un regard. Une caresse innocente. C'était dingue l'effet que Castiel avait sur lui.

- Bien … je vais faire comme si je te croyais … et je vais retourner voir ton frère. Prends quelques minutes pour laisser aux cachets le temps de faire de l'effet ok ?

Dean acquiesça puis regarda son petit-ami se lever en soupirant. Il lui adressa un sourire que Castiel lui rendit avant de sortir de la cuisine. Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait le front à nouveau couvert de sueur. Et il avait toujours aussi chaud. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait la sensation de sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes et derrière ses yeux. Il serra les dents puis rouvrit les paupières. Sa vision mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster et pendant un instant, la pièce sembla tourner autour de lui. Il attrapa le verre d'eau sur la table et en but une longue gorgée. Il colla ensuite sa main contre sa bouche alors qu'il était pris de nausées. Son estomac protesta longuement contre le liquide ingéré et Dean se leva pour se pencher au dessus de l'évier. Juste au cas où. Il se força à prendre de grandes inspirations avant d'expirer par le nez lentement. Quand la nausée fut quelque peu calmée, il se redressa et s'essuya le visage du revers de la main. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes à présent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa migraine était de plus en plus violente et il commençait à voir des petits points lumineux danser devant ses yeux. Il se traîna jusqu'à une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus en s'accrochant à la table. Il baissa ensuite la tête et serra les dents. Il n'était que rarement malade mais il avait déjà eu quelques angines et une ou deux fois la grippe. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Ses symptômes étaient étranges et trop nombreux. Et surtout ils étaient violents. Dean soupira longuement. Il joignit ses mains entre ses jambes pour leur éviter de trembler.

Il avait eu tous ces symptômes cumulés une seule fois dans sa vie. Il faisait son maximum pour ne pas y penser mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les similarités. Les mains moites. La sueur. Le mal de crâne et les tremblements. Les nausées. C'était les symptômes du manque. Il avait connu cela quand il avait décidé d'arrêter de prendre de la drogue. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis les trois cachets qui avaient causé sa dispute avec Castiel. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool non plus. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en manque. C'était inexplicable. Impossible. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond. Sa tête tournait toujours et il avait la sensation d'avoir du coton dans la bouche. Son estomac se tordait à nouveau dans son ventre et Dean avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau pour tenter de l'apaiser. Dean dut retourner près de l'évier tant il était persuadé qu'il allait vomir. Mais quand rien ne remonta dans sa gorge, il se redressa à nouveau. Il venait tout juste de poser les yeux sur la porte devant lui, se demandant s'il n'était pas finalement judicieux d'écouter les conseils de Castiel et d'aller se coucher, quand une douleur violente lui transperça le ventre puis la tête. Il sentit ses genoux céder sur son poids et il ne dut de rester debout qu'au comptoir derrière lui auquel il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et quand il rouvrit les yeux – il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermé – il avait la sensation qu'il y avait du brouillard dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme décida alors de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'appeler immédiatement le médecin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait avoir mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il avança jusqu'à la porte qui menait au salon lentement, l'ouvrit en s'accrochant à la poignée et regarda Castiel et Sam qui avaient repris place sur le sol devant lui.

- Eh les gars … je crois que je ne vais pas bien, lâcha t-il.

Il sentit sa main glisser sur la poignée de la porte à cause de la transpiration et sans rien pouvoir pour s'en empêcher, il bascula lentement en avant. Il ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait heurter le sol la tête la première mais il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de lui et le retenir. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de Castiel.

- Hé toi, souffla t-il.

D'aussi près, le visage de son petit-ami était réellement parfait. Dean avança sa main en direction de ses lèvres et les effleura du bout des doigts. Sa peau était tellement douce. Chaude. Ses yeux bleus semblaient le transpercer pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui. Dean sourit alors qu Castiel le conduisait jusqu'au canapé. Il se laissa installer dessus et regarda son petit-ami faire des signes à Sam. Ils parlaient mais le jeune homme ne les écoutaient pas. Il était trop occupé à étudier le visage et le corps de Castiel. A en mémoriser les moindres détails. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui et de ne plus jamais le relâcher. Il se fichait que Sam soit présent. Il se fichait qu'il puisse les voir. Il avait besoin de son petit-ami et de préférence, il avait besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui-même. Et maintenant. C'était sans nul doute la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps et il devait la partager avec Castiel.

- Mon ange ? Cas ? Castiel ? Viens ici s'il te plait, lança t-il.

Le jeune libraire se tourna vers lui et combla la distance qui les séparait pour s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Quoi Dean ?

- Je veux … j'ai envie que tu me déshabilles et que tu me fasses l'amour. J'ai envie que tu te colles contre moi … je veux que tu sois nu. Tu peux te déshabiller ?

- Dean !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il tourna le visage vers Sam qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillées et les joues rouges.

- Oh hé Sam … Castiel va se déshabiller alors … je pense que tu devrais aller dans la chambre. On va prendre le canapé pour la nuit. La dernière fois qu'il m'a fait l'amour dessus, j'étais à genoux dessus et penché au dessus du dossier et il m'a pris par derrière avec …

- Dean !

Cette fois, c'était Castiel qui le coupa. Dean soupira. Ils allaient devoir arrêter de parler en même temps. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait la sensation qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Mais à présent qu'il était proche de Castiel, il avait bien d'autres idées en tête. Et la première était de parvenir à convaincre son petit-ami de lui faire l'amour.

- Je ne vais pas me déshabiller et tu … tu vas aller voir le médecin, assura Castiel.

Dean soupira, déçu. Il prit le visage de son petit-ami entre les mains et l'approcha du sien. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un sur chacun de ses joues avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Le jeune libraire ne cherchait pas à se défaire de son étreinte mais il ne l'encourageait pas pour autant. Et il n'était toujours pas nu. Dean commença à tirer sur le bas de son tee-shirt pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Castiel lui attrapa alors les poignets et les écarta de lui.

- Dean, s'il te plait … tu n'es pas … quelque chose cloche. Tu n'es pas toi-même, déclara t-il.

Le jeune homme tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais en cherchant à ramener ses genoux contre lui pour se redresser, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba lourdement sur les fesses. Il réalisa alors à quel point il était ridicule et explosa de rire. Castiel lui relâcha les poignets alors que Sam s'approchait de lui doucement. Presque comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage. Dean continua de rire.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sam non loin de lui.

Dean posa une main sur son front. Rire ne faisait qu'entretenir sa migraine et les mouvements brusques qu'il avait fait avait réveillé sa nausée. Il porta une main à sa bouche alors que son frère et son petit-ami continuaient de parler sans faire attention à lui.

- Je vais être malade, lança t-il alors avant de rouler hors du canapé.

Il tomba par terre et se releva aussitôt. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains et se mit à genoux devant les WC. Il pencha sa tête au dessus juste à temps pour vomir le peu d'eau qu'il avait bu. La bile lui brûlait la gorge et les larmes lui étaient montées au yeux. Il toussa durant de longues secondes avant de vomir à nouveau. Quand son estomac fut définitivement vide, il referma l'abattant des WC et tira la chasse d'eau. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et tenta de retrouver un minimum de calme. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort et il était entièrement couvert de transpiration. Le moment euphorique qu'il avait connu quelques minutes plus tôt avait laissé la place à l'abattement et à la fatigue. Il avait envie de pleurer et il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

Castiel était dans la salle de bains avec lui. Le jeune homme sentit sa main se poser dans son dos. Il se tourna alors vers lui et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, confia t-il.

Il continuait d'avoir envie de se serrer contre Castiel. De le déshabiller et de lui demander de lui faire l'amour sur le salle de bains. Mais il avait les idées un peu plus claires à présent. Il parvenait à faire la différence entre ce qu'il avait envie de faire et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde et hésita à s'excuser. Il savait qu'il inquiétait son petit-ami et son frère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, Castiel prenant la parole avant lui.

- Est-ce que tu as bu de l'alcool ?

La question surprit Dean au point qu'il fut incapable de répondre pendant de longues secondes. Il regarda Castiel puis finit par secouer la tête.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai plus bu d'alcool depuis plus d'un an … pas une seule goutte.

- Et tu n'as pas pris de cachets non plus ? Je veux dire … mis à part les antidouleurs que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure.

Dean était vexé par cette question. Castiel devait savoir qu'il n'avait rien pris depuis le soir de leur dispute. Ils en avaient discuté ensemble et s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point. Mais le jeune libraire avait de son côté accepté de lui faire confiance sur ce sujet. Dean soupira. Il avait envie de se mettre en colère mais il savait également l'image qu'il donnait à cet instant précis. Celle d'un junkie en plein bad trip. Ou en manque. Dean y avait pensé avant lui. Il savait que c'était l'explication logique. Mais Castiel devait savoir qu'il ne prenait plus rien. Qu'il le lui avait juré et qu'il avait pour habitude de tenir ses promesses.

- Non, je n'ai rien pris. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais … je n'ai rien pris, répondit-il.

Castiel s'agenouilla devant lui avec un gant de toilette humide et le lui passa sur le visage. Dean se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, appréciant la tendresse qu'il décelait dans les gestes de son petit-ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais il se sentait mieux du moment qu'il avait le jeune libraire proche de lui. Il se laissa tomber contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Castiel referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

- J'ai mal de partout, confia Dean dont le corps était parcouru de frissons.

- Sam a appelé le médecin. Il sera là rapidement.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son frère soit obligé de s'occuper de lui mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il avait réellement besoin de voir un docteur. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps s'enflammait peu à peu alors que sa tête semblait à nouveau sur le point d'exploser. Il avait quelques hauts le cœur mais son estomac était vide et il n'avait plus rien à vomir. Il ferma les yeux et inspira le parfum de Castiel.

- Je n'ai rien fait Cas … je n'ai rien fait … assura t-il.

Il avait besoin que son petit-ami l'entende. Qu'il le croie. Il ne savait simplement pas quels mots employer pour parvenir à le convaincre. Il réfléchit une seconde mais son cerveau tournait au ralenti et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna le visage contre le cou de Castiel pour pouvoir observer la porte et surveiller l'arrivée du docteur. Le jeune libraire le tira puis bougea jusqu'à ce que leurs dos soient appuyés contre la baignoire. Dean était blotti contre le flanc de son petit-ami. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait la sensation que son cerveau s'embrouillait. Il avait comme du coton épais dans la bouche et sa langue semblait avoir doublé de volume. Devant ses yeux, des petits points lumineux dansaient à nouveau. Il avait des fourmis dans les doigts et dans les jambes.

- Je ne suis pas … j'aurais du te le dire … parce qu'il était là, bafouilla t-il.

Castiel se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose à son petit-ami mais il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi.

- Je ne sais pas … je devrais te parler … ne rien te cacher mais lui … lui … c'est … et je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel avait l'air aussi étonné et surpris par ce qu'il disait. Il avait la sensation d'être parfaitement clair dans ses propos. Le jeune libraire devait comprendre. Sauf que le jeune homme n'était plus tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait comprendre. Il avait la tête qui tournait à nouveau. Il serra le tee-shirt de Castiel dans ses mains pour rester ancré dans la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Dean ?

C'était donc tout ce que Castiel avait retenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Non. Dean ne pouvait pas accepter que son petit-ami manque autant de confiance en lui. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se relever pour s'éloigner du jeune libraire. Mais il n'avait plus de force et il retomba aussitôt contre le jeune libraire.

- Je … rien du tout si ce n'est ça, répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant sensiblement de Castiel.

Pourquoi le jeune libraire ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il lui disait. Pourquoi tout n'était pas aussi clair pour lui ? Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans ce que Dean lui racontait. Il était agacé de voir son petit-ami faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il en avait assez. Il devait s'éloigner. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever et y parvint finalement en s'accrochant au rebord de la baignoire. Il se remit sur ses pieds et attrapa le lavabo pour garder son équilibre. Presque aussitôt, Castiel se mit debout et s'approcha de lui.

- Dean, tu n'es pas en état de discuter maintenant. On va attendre le médecin et on en reparlera ensuite d'accord ?

Non, le jeune homme n'était pas d'accord. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et il était en colère à présent. Il secoua la tête et tourna le dos à son petit-ami pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froied. Il avait réellement la sensation que sa peau prenait feu. Il était en nage et sa peau était brûlante. Il relâcha le lavabo le temps de retirer son tee-shirt puis le jeta sur le sol pour se mouiller le torse.

- Dean, s'il te plait, laisse moi m'occuper de toi, proposa Castiel derrière lui.

Le jeune homme lui fit à nouveau face. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. De reproches à lui faire. Mais il ne parvenait plus à parler. Sa bouche refusait catégoriquement de coopérer. Les idées étaient là, quelque part dans son esprit. Mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus. Sa langue lui semblait prendre tout la place dans sa bouche et sa gorge le démangeait furieusement. Il n'avait plus de salive et ne parvenait plus à déglutir. Il porta une main à sa gorge et fronça les sourcils. Il commençait réellement à avoir peur. Respirer dans ces conditions était véritablement compliqué. Il risquait de s'étouffer ou de suffoquer. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il leva aussitôt les yeux vers Castiel et chercha à le lui faire comprendre. Mais le jeune libraire était trop occupé à paniquer pour comprendre le message qu'il voulait lui passer. Dean tenta de respirer par le nez et de se calmer un minimum. Mais c'était mission impossible. Plus il paniquait et plus la tête lui tournait. Il ne parvenait même plus à voir le visage de Castiel nettement. Il allait perdre connaissance. Il le savait. Il fit un pas en direction de son petit-ami et tenta une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de s'étouffer. Il devait faire une réaction allergique à quelque chose. C'était la seule explication. Il se tapa plusieurs fois la gorge mais le nœud qui s'y était formé ne semblait pas prêt de se relâcher. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus alors que ses oreilles semblaient être bouchées. Dean allait s'évanouir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et presque aussitôt, le jeune libraire l'attrapa par la taille pour le soutenir. Dean l'entendit appeler Sam mais les sons lui semblaient très lointains. Il avait à présent des fourmis dans tout le corps et son champ de vision s'était considérablement réduit. Il vacilla une seconde et laissa Castiel l'asseoir sur les WC. Le changement de hauteur déclencha de nouvelles nausées et Dean se pencha sur le côté pour vomir à nouveau sur le sol. Il n'avait rien dans l'estomac et il n'évacua que de la bile. C'était incroyablement douloureux. La sueur roulait sur son front et lui brûlait les yeux. Il voulut se les frotter mais ses bras refusaient de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme paralysé. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi horrible. Il voyait bien Castiel s'agiter devant lui. Il lui sembla entendre Sam entrer dans la salle de bains. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il avait l'impression que tout était très loin de lui. Ou qu'il se trouvait dans une bulle qui l'isolait complètement du monde extérieur. Plus aucun de ses sens ne fonctionnait correctement. Il n'entendait plus que des sons étouffés. Il ne voyait que des formes un peu vagues autour de lui. Ses membres lui semblait étrangement lourds. Il avait la sensation d'être sur le point de mourir. Il leva les yeux vers Castiel et voulut le lui dire. Mais une nouvelle fois, il en fut incapable. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il y avait du bruit autour de lui à nouveau. Peut-être des cris. Dean n'était pas sûr. Tout était noir à présent. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés ou si c'était l'un des symptômes. Dans tous les cas, il était incapable de remédier à ce problème. Il se concentra donc sur les bruits extérieurs pour rester connecté à ce qui l'entourait. Mais il perdait rapidement pieds. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler ou prononcer son prénom. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Tout disparaissait peu à peu autour de lui. Il avait la sensation de s'enfoncer dans du coton. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne pourrait pas lutter plus longtemps. Il allait perdre. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant. Car il savait parfaitement ce que les gens penseraient de lui en le voyant. Il l'assimilerait à l'un de ces junkies qui font des overdoses et s'étouffent dans leur propre vomi sur le sol de leur salle de bains. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'était coupable de rien. Et il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le leur expliquer. Il le ferait en se réveillant. Si toutefois il se réveillait. Dean finit par baisser les armes quand il fut clair qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver. Il accepta son sort à contre cœur et laissa le néant l'envelopper entièrement. Il adressa une dernière pensée à son petit-ami et à son frère et pria pour qu'il puisse les revoir un jour.


End file.
